


A Blind Conversation

by arisanite



Series: The Conversations [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom, Angst and Humor, Childish Games, Denial Queen, Entrapment, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Loki-Tom, Lord of the Rings, Lost Love, Mischief, Oblivious, Old Friends, Online Chat, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 240,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vega is given the opportunity to meet her Roleplay friends from her High School days during her Business Trip to London, friends whom she have always chatted with – but never met before. To her surprise, she finds out that one of them – turns out to be an internationally-acclaimed actor all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyeball

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been ongoing since July-August 2012. Expect a lot of updates (since I am seriously hoarding a whole bunch of chapters). May be updated twice a week. The story is still ongoing, and I am trying so hard to finish it.
> 
> Edit (12/1/2013): Fiction Complete.
> 
> Special mention to my special beta - ShotgunInfinity.  
> Lots of love.
> 
> Note: Has an Asian OFC and written by an Asian Writer (who grew up and lives in Southeast Asia). I apologize in advance if you encounter terms that may be derogatory in a global sense. I was writing this at a different time in my life -- pre-Tumblr SJW days.
> 
> Debuted at lokiwholockfactory.tumblr.com.

“Oh. My. God.”

 

Vega blinked at the reaction of the group of girls sitting on the large comfy couches at the Milk Bar. A part of her wished she never posted the London Eye pictures in her Twitter and Journal, so that she wouldn’t be flooded by insistent pleading and begging by her old LOTR-Online-Roleplay friends from a decade ago that happen to either be living around the corner or taking a summer vacation in the famous city. “I’m only here on business,” Vega tried reasoning out. “I will be gone in a few… weeks…” Trying to talk her way out of a group who have never seen her before or haven’t connected with in years was quite an impossible task.

 

“I can’t believe you’re Vega,” the brown-haired girl named Lis (whom she knew online as _Theora_ ) exclaimed, pinching her cheeks. “Are you immortal? YOU DIDN’T AGE A BIT!!!”

 

Vega winced as Lis released her hold, still trying to deal with the shocked looks across the table. A boyish looking girl from across the table closed her dropped jaw and muttered, “Sis? _Aeoren_? Is that you?” Vega’s eyes widened. “Please don’t tell me you’re _DarkJade_ … Max?!!”

 

The girl shrieked, stood up and tackled Vega in a hug. “But I thought you were a guy!!!” Vega basically screamed as she fell into one of the connecting couches, garnering a bit of startled looks from the other customers.

 

A girl with freckles, red hair and pretty glasses clasped her hands in joy as she watched what seem to be a typical reunion for her and said, “Omy, Aeo! Please tell me you recognize me!”

Still stuck in a tackle-hug by Max, Vega raised a finger and pointed it at the freckled girl. “Freckles, red hair – you must be _MirkwoodMuse_ , Lila.” She pointed at the blonde beside Lila and muttered, “Blonde – definitely _SnipeLass_ , Samantha,” Pointed at another one, “Glasses, intelligent smile, green eyes – you’re my dear Lisbeth” and the other girl at the end of the circle, “Oooh, I know that look. You’ve got to be _Zethora_ ,” the tall, model-type girl gushed. “…lovely Marianne.”

 

Vega looked clueless as she saw the tall, tanned guy beside Marianne. “Him, I don’t know. Do I know you?” Her other brunette-friend giggled and said, “This is Pete, my boyfriend. He insisted that he should see my old friends from the MiddleEarthBoards when I meet them.” Vega and Pete exchanged awkward waves.

 

Finally, Max released Vega from her latch as a Café waiter delivered Vega’s food order of pretzels and an English Breakfast tea. “So here I am,” Vega mused. “And here we are. After five years of almost no communication –“

 

“A year since we all reconnected on Twitter,” Lis added.

 

“And finally,” Lisbeth sighed with excitement. “The whole group complete – and in person! Who knows, it must be fate! We’re taking our London Vacation like we did for the past three years, and Vega suddenly appearing out of nowhere!” Vega rolled her eyes. With majority of their RPG group located in the United States, they have been having eyeball events and meetups for the past few years. With Vega located on the other side of the planet, this was the only opportunity for them to meet.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m located down under!” Vega sputtered as she tried pushing away Max’s affectionate jabs at her stomach. “I haven’t even been living in Australia since three years ago… and you’ve got to thank my company for sending me here!”

 

Lisbeth beamed and said, “But at least you’re here! And we’re all together – finally complete!”

 

While in the middle of their conversation, Lila picked up her phone – suddenly jumped out of her seat and said, “Guys, they’re here. They’re outside,” Before anyone can retort, Lila has left the Café.

 

“Who’s here?” Marianne asked Lisbeth as Max managed to happily tackle a pretzel-eating Vega in a tight hug. Lisbeth shrugged, “Remember, we are a large group… now let me recount who else…” She raised her hands and started counting by finger…

 

 _But everyone is here_ , Vega thought to herself as she tried to ignore Max’s suffocating embrace. _Could it be that --_

 

Suddenly, Lila has returned… unbelievably red and definitely panting and huffing out of her wits.

 

“Guys,” she said between breaths as Pete handed her a cup of water. “Do you remember _Thain_ and _Baldain_?”

 

Sam and Lisbeth exchanged glances. “Ah, those two!” Lis exclaimed. “The mysterious duo who would be there one day and gone the next, but roleplayed really hard? I believe they messed around more with Max and Vega.” Vega looked up from trying to untangle herself from a very happy Max with the pretzel dangling from her mouth. “ _Thain_ and _Baldain_? Those two? I haven’t talked to them in ages… Are they –“ Vega tried to speak when a memory caused her to stop. “Yea,” Max spoke up. “Of course, I remember them! Those two were very secretive and were rarely on…”

 

Lila turned red, in the midst of hyperventilating. “Guys, _guy_ s _,_ ” she waved her hands around trying to explain something. “That IS THE POINT! Nobody remembers them, barely anyone knew them! But they were there – and they were part of the group! AND THEY REPLIED TO THE MEET-UP INVITATION.”

 

The entire table encountered an awkward silence.

“And _they’re here_.”

 

Lisbeth and Sam gasped and said, “Why don’t you let them in then?!! We’ve got to meet them!” Lis’s eyes widened and said, “I’ve got to warn you – they’re not what they seem. They are both not American -- and they're both not women as we expected.”

 

Marianne put down her tea and muttered a loud, “ **WHAT.** ” Max and Vega stopped being silly, all eyes on Lila all of a sudden. “I know!” Lila exclaimed, huffing. “I tell you – THEY ARE NOT WHAT THEY SEEM. And they’re quite a perfect catch too! _Baldain_ , or Frederick, is in show-business; and _Thain_ …” Lila started fanning herself, unable to answer.

 

“Lila,” Sam tried to coax her out of her hyperventilation. “Calm down –“ She tried to say.

 

Lila has suddenly downed an entire glass of water. “You guys know what – I’ll just let them in.” But before she can head out of the Café doors she had to go back and say “ **DON’T SAY I DIDN’T WARN YOU!!!** ” And then she ran out, almost crashing into a customer.

 

Vega took another bite of her pretzel, wondering what the commotion about. “Two people whom we thought we’ll never see suddenly turns up at our Eyeball Event,” Max said, turning serious all of a sudden. “I think it is actually quite exciting to finally meet them – I wonder what Lila’s freaking out about…“

 

A small chatter erupted around the table to quell the suspense as they waited for Lila to come back. “I don’t know,” Vega mused as she chewed on her pretzel. “I did talk to _Thain_ more than I did _Baldain_ …” She suddenly remembered a few logs saved and long chats about – “I did chat _a lot_ with _Thain_ –“ Max dropped her fork as she pushed around her salmon piecesandsaid“I barely chatted with those two, I roleplayed yes, but chatted? Not much!” Vega’s eyes widened, “It can’t be just me –“

 

That's when Lila walked into the cafe, followed by two really tall, monstrously tall men. The first one smiled as he approached the table, shadowing Lila and the other guy. Vega took notice of him right away -- brunette, green-eyed and had a dashing smile. “Hey there mates,” he said gaily with a thick Scottish accent. “I hope you guys remember me!”

 

Vega turned to look at her speechless friends. It seems to be that they’re at a loss until – “Huzzah!” he suddenly said with a familiar gallant cry.

 

“OMG – _BALDAIN_!!”

The cry was deafening, almost attracting unwanted attention to the entire table.

 

“But of course,” he said. “You can always call me Frederick. Or Fred – Fred is definitely much better.” Vega and Max exchanged amusing looks, they both saw the expression on Lisbeth and Marianne’s faces – they could totally eat this guy up.

 

However, Fred caught Vega and Max’s eyes. “Don’t believe that I’m Baldain, you two?” he said with a chuckle, running a hand through his cool, slick brown hair. “I reckon that I still remember all of you, especially the two of you –“ He pointed at Vega and Max and said, “You’re our _Aeoren_ and _DarkJade_ , the best team of bloody fighters” His finger flew to Lisbeth and Marianne. “The Bagginses, _Theora_ and _Zethora_ ,” He looked at Sam. “Ah! The _Little Lass who Snipes_!” To their surprise, Sam actually blushed. “And the one behind me is whom we call _Leggy_ , the _MirkwoodMuse_. Did I get everyone right?” The girls could only nod in awe and happily mutter “ _Omy, Baldain – it really i_ s _you!_ ”

 

“I’m actually impressed at your memory,” Max said, nodding.

“Well thank you!” Baldain muttered with a dashing smile, sitting down beside her.

 

Once he sat down, then the girls got a clear view of Lila, who was redder than the sun, talking to the other guy who was wearing a blue baseball cap and a thick pair of sunglasses. _That would mo_ s _t probably be Thain_ , Vega thought as she picked up her glass of water to take a sip.

 

Noticing that everyone was looking at her, Lila finally introduced the last guy on the list of newcomers. “And guys, _thi_ s is _Thain_.” She then looked down and blushed some more.

 

 _Why the hell is Lila blushing_ , Vega thought as she drank --

The second guy stepped up, taking off his cap and sunglasses. "Hello, hello," he said in that cool and collected British accent.

 

The cafe stood silent.

He even caught the attention of women from other tables.

 

He looked quite casual, wearing a body hugging blue shirt underneath a dapper black leather jacket... sporting cool blue eyes and curly blonde locks falling on his forehead. _Wait a minute_ , Vega thought in mid-second. _I know that face --_

 

Vega literally spewed out the water she was drinking on the space behind their couch. The other girls were just staring in shock, jaws dropped, just looking at the man. It was the brave Lisbeth who stood up and broke the silence –

 

“ ** _REALLY. REALLY?!!_** "

The entire room was filled with excited muttering and women gasping.

"ARE YOU --" Lis gasped. "TELLING ME THAT _OUR THAIN_ IS _THE_ TOM HIDDLESTON?!!"

 

Vega’s hand shot up to her mouth. The entire table of girls squealed as he did that infectious laugh - in response to Lisbeth's exclamation. The two boys sat down right away to avoid further commotion. Vega was the only one who couldn't emit any sound as she covered her water-drenched mouth and looked out the window, three thousand thoughts coursing through her brain –

 

_Thain is The Tom Hiddleston?_

_Our Thain is The LOKI?!!_

_But -- I told that girl -- I mean that guy -- my dreams and hopes online as a bumbling teenager!!!_

 

She decided to come back to earth and face the table, only to find Tom looking at her, with a smile which clearly says, _I know you_!

 

 _So this is the chat-mate whom I considered my best friend when I was 14,_ Vega thought as she gulped.

_Oh. Fuck_.


	2. Thain and Baldain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the identity of an old roleplay friend back from her highschool days, Vega tries to comes to terms with the fact that he turns out to be a reknowned actor. Apparently, she's not the only one baffled.

It was as if the entire Milk Bar fell silent.

Lis actually got dizzy a few minutes later that she had to be accompanied to the loo. “Sorry, We’re so sorry,” Sam said turning red. “We’ll be back.” Tom, being the gentleman that he is tried to ask if he could help, but Fred had to hold him down to his seat as they all know he’d probably escalate the situation.

With Sam and Lila (clearly freaking out themselves) helping Lis recover, the only ones left at the table was Vega, Max, Mari (and Pete), Fred and Tom. But still, despite all the chatter and the commotion, no one could strike up a conversation.

The girls were all so nonplussed that Thomas William Hiddleston – whom they knew as Thain ten years ago – was sitting in front of them, beaming at his best. The guy who played the supervillain Loki in the Marvel Films, the guy who was F. Scott Fitzgerald in Midnight in Paris, the actor who played Captain Nichols in War Horse – the list can go on and on, but the fact remained that he was there at their table. He was Thain!!!

What’s and why’s are clearly going on their heads, but their faces are too frozen in awe and shock to even reply. Fred had to cover his face to hide his laughter as Tom decided to break the silence by talking to the disbelieving black-haired little girl across him –

“Hello Aeoren,” he said, a bit of flair in his voice. “Oh sorry,” he corrected himself, “You are properly named Vega.”

“Hello Thain,” Vega tried to answer back coolly, despite Max’s insistent poking. 

“Long time no talk!” You can hear the enthusiasm in Tom’s voice, like seeing a young cousin again. “I’m quite surprised at how much you’ve grown since I last heard from you!”

“Yes,” Vega said weakly. “Long time no talk. I didn’t get the memo that you’re now a Prince of Asgard –“ she received a sharper nudge from a giggling Max, prompting her to mutter a soft Ow. 

Tom chuckled. “Little Aeo,” he muttered. “Still sassy as ever.”

“Why…” Mari tried to speak. “How…” Her grip on her boyfriend’s hand tightened as she looked for the right words to come out of her mouth.

Vega looked at her friends and saw how frozen they are. Having had the first blood when it comes starting the conversation with Tom, she realized that she better be the one to take it all the way home – “You guys,” she started, “Our Baldain… Our Thain… we’re completely in shock to realize how bigshot you both are.” Tom and Fred could only smile and run their fingers through their hair. 

“And to think that a long time ago we just,” Vega waved her hand, trying to find the word. “Played around with Morgul Swords in the Mirkwood Boards Chatroom, now look at you.” Vega scratched her head. “On behalf of all the girls in the Hobbit Mercenary Team – why didn’t you guys tell me that you,” she motioned to Fred. “…were training to become a Showbiz Executive, and you,” she threw her finger at Tom. “…were training to become a world-class actor?!!”

“Stop it,” Fred waved his hand at Vega. “You’re making us blush,” Tom added.

“Why turn up just now?” Vega asked. “We’re really glad you did – hell I believe Sam, Lila and especially Lis are very happy to find out who you are – but why just now?”

Fred and Tom exchanged looks and then Fred decided to talk. “We were just roommates back then when we came across the Mirkwood Boards,” he said. “Roommates who are both into theatre and acting, who just saw Lord of the Rings and was brilliantly blown away into oblivion,” Tom added, waving his hand. “

“We didn’t really intend to stay,” Fred spoke. “We were going through tough curriculums and had a lot of other priorities… but we always come back if we could. We felt like home whenever we see that you are all online, never realized how welcome we are despite everyone not knowing who we were.”

Max snorted. It seems like she has finally found her voice. “And then you grew up, graduated, moved out, got famous and forgot about us –“

“If we forgot about you then we would not really be here,” Thomas said, a bit of pain echoed in his voice. But when Max smiled, the two just ended up laughing. 

“Oh yeah,” Vega suddenly mused out. “How did you guys find out that we’re all going to be here?”

“That’s simple,” Tom said, tracing the mouth of the cup with the tea he ordered. “Fred caught wind about Vega surprisingly being here in London, and how the entire fracas erupted over Twitter about the meet-up.” 

Vega’s eyes widened like saucers as she tilted her head. “You guys are following us on Twitter?!!”

“Actually I am following Lis’s Twitter,” Fred quickly caught up. “But I know Tom’s been looking for you online ever since I got Lis’s –“

Max looked at Vega and covered her mouth, trying to hide the smile. Vega shot Tom an evil look and went – “You were looking for my –“

“Actually,” Tom tried reasoning his way out. “I was looking for everyone else’s accounts, but then I had this screen test with Elijah Wood last week and I remembered how much –“

Vega has gotten up on her feet and was now looming over the seated man who was apparently 6”2’. “NO. NO. OH NO THAIN, NOT THAT AGAIN –“

Tom flashed an evil smile. “You know I can get his autograph for you, Vega.”

Catcalls erupted around the Table. Max was laughing hard now and Mari was pointing at Vega. Tom stood up and bowed, winking evilly at the girl who was just standing there, jaw dropped and glaring at everyone. They knew about Vega’s long-standing crush on Elijah Wood when Lord of the Rings came out and how she denied it to death. And apparently, Thain got the brunt of it when he first teased Aeoren online.

“Aren’t you thankful that we’re in show business?” Fred laughed. “I can make your dream come true, Vega,” Tom said as he laughed. “You’re very welcome.”

“Oh my God,” Vega almost screamed. “I now remember how much I HATE YOU,” she spat out at Tom as the others laughed. Eventually, she caught Tom’s gaze and they both started laughing as well. “Welcome back, my sister Aeoren. Welcome back.”

Next thing they know, a girl has literally walked up to Tom and was gushing, “Can I have your autograph?!!” with desperation all over her face. Oh wait, it was Lis, flanked by a flustered Sam and Lila. “I swear, we are all Loki fans,” Sam gushed, exchanging looks with Lila. “And finding out that Thain is Loki? You have no idea how we all felt.”

“Of course!” Tom beamed. “I love my army and I love especially the three of you since you’re basically my lost hobbit sisters!” Lis literally shrieked. Sam got out a pen and grabbed a napkin, but when she was about to hand it over to Tom, he stopped her. “Save that, I have a better idea – for you three, I’m going to have my assistant send over signed pictures. And they’re newly released pictures as well!” More shrieking erupted from the table, with Vega starting to wince at every increase of the pitch.

“I never knew that there were actually Loki fangirls in the Hobbit Mercenaries,” Fred said scratching his head. “I never knew they would even be my fans!” Tom exclaimed, unusually beaming this time. “I feel so honored knowing that this comes from you guys.”

“Oh yea, sure sure,” Max muttered. “From those three girls who used to call you ‘mean’ and ‘silly’ before, now they’re fangirling over you.” Vega snorted and whispered, “He’s still kinda mean…”

“Oh if I was right about what I’m thinking - you two are probably closet Loki fangirls,” Fred said, winking at an emotionless Max and Vega. “Oh no, no, no,” the duo muttered in unison. “We’re normal Avengers fangirls.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Vega said, waving a hand at Tom. “We loved your performance, really really brilliant, but there are girls more devoted than us.” She literally looked at the blushing Trio who approached Tom earlier. He literally laughed his trademark “Ehehehehe” and covered his face with his long slender fingers.

Once Tom has recovered from his laughing fit, he said, “If I know, Vega has a crush on Chris Evans’s Captain America.” Vega shot him a shocked, I’m-offended-what-the-fuck-are-you-saying-you’re-actually-right look. “That’s if my guess is right.” The girl was tempted to grab the couch pillows and throw them at Tom’s face – this clearly was the friend she chatted with a long time ago. Despite growing up and becoming famous, it seems like he hasn’t changed from the Thain she knew, and what worried her most of all – is how accurate he seems to know her… It’s as if there wasn’t a ten year gap between the last time they talked.

“YOU ARE SO DEFINITELY THAIN!!!” Vega screamed, bringing her hands up on her head, in a motion where she seemed to tear out her hair. 

Tom was in a fit of laughter when he said, “You better be nice to me or you won’t get that autograph from Mr. Wood,” and laughed again, holding on to Fred’s shoulder for support. 

“You are unbelievable,” Vega muttered, crossing her arms, as Max was laughing like a hyena just right beside her. 

Suddenly, Vega made a weird face and took her vibrating phone out of her bag. “Oh no, I gotta go –“ she muttered, pocketing the device. Disappointed faces appeared around the table. “Business meeting in five.” 

“Awww,” Fred muttered. “But we just got here –“ Vega got up and shrugged. “Was here on a business trip anyway –“ She got up and circled the table to get her things beside Max when Tom held on to her sleeve. “Come on Vega, leave us your details so we can all meet up again.” Vega stopped in her tracks and looked at her sleeve… which Tom unceremoniously released. 

“Yeah,” Fred added. “Tom and I have our own business tonight and tomorrow, so we’re not sure if we can put a space in our schedule for a second round.”

Vega chewed on her lip and shot Lis a desperate look. “You guys,” she said. “Lis has my Twitter, and Max has my phone number. Please, please let me know if you guys are up to something. I’m free tomorrow onwards till Friday.” 

She tapped Max on the forehead, hugged Lis, and Sam, and Lila, and Mari, shook hands with Pete, high-fived Fred and – Next thing she knew, she was standing in front of Tom. “How about a hug?” He joked. “Nice try Thain,” Vega was surprised how she can throw back witty banters at a man who she has probably seen several times on the silver screen. Instead, he laughed and shook her hand. 

“Sooo, see you then,” Vega was about to rush out when Max held on to her bag. “Oh come on Aeo, don’t go…” The entire table erupted with laughter. “That’s a classic DarkJade and Aeoren, is it not?” Fred chuckled to Tom. “Oh come on Max! Let go!” Vega said, trying to struggle away.

“Wait a minute, what’s this –“ She pointed at a small green art pin among the collection of art pins on the strap of Vega’s bag. “Oh, that’s nothing,” Vega said as she took it off in a flash and stuffed it in her pocket. “But I want to see it!” Max has literally dragged Vega back to the table, with the other friends watching her struggle. “Come on, my boss is going to kill me –“ 

Vega wrenched herself free, gave Max a quick hug and waved to the group saying, “Gotta go! I’ll see you – definitely see you!” and then pointed at Lis, “TWEET ME ABOUT THE DEVELOPMENTS.” And then with a final wave, she left the café.

She was able to quickly hail a black cab when she got out of the Milk Bar. Giving the directions to her company’s headquarters, Vega settled down at the backseat and took out the pin which she hid in her pocket.

It was a green, black and gold art button which read “Loki’s Army”.

Vega bit her lip and slipped it back in her pocket.


	3. Log #001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega reviews her old chat records trying to find and convince herself that her mercenary brother Thain is indeed Tom Hiddleston in real life.

_Little feet ran across the glade, shielding a blue-eyed hobbit in the middle of the hurrying group. With two fair-haired elves in their company, they ran past black-stained sceneries with an unseen figure hot on their trail.*Thump*… The sound of thick black leather boots echoed through the clearing. A tall, black-hooded figure appeared in the mist, towering and menacing the rest of the scurrying team._

_The botched-up Fellowship of Halflings, Humans and Elves stopped in their tracks as the dark ominous figure swept upon them. One of the elves, his hair adorned with a black silvery leaf, raised his bow and shot a few arrows – only to be easily shot down by the black ghost, before being stabbed and pushed off a grassy cliff. The almost defenseless group tried to take up their arms , but unfortunately – the black ghost was too swift with their trusty gleaming black weapon, slicing past every member._

_The ground was starting to pool with blood, and the blue-eyed Halfling was left standing on his own. The black ghost loomed over him and raised their arm – showing the crest of a Morgoth Mercenary on their arm sheath. The Halfling trembled as the hooded one raised their weapon –_

_A flash came from midair – as another black-stained blade went through the Black Ghost’s dark robed armor … Blood flowed from the silver markings on their chest-plate, as another Agent of Morgoth is revealed to have betrayed their kin, stabbing one of their own. The smaller Mercenary’s hood fell off – revealing a female face, with a scar across her cheek._

**_Thain:_ ** _You went too far, dear sister._

_A croaking voice escaped the lips of the wounded Mercenary, still bleeding upon their comrade’s dark blade…_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Thain, youtraitor –_

 **_Thain:_ ** _Look around you… Look at the destruction you have caused…_

_The wounded ones looked up at the sudden change of events. Even the elf thrown of the cliff seem to have survived,_

**_Thain:_ ** _They should have been my kill._

 **_DarkJade:_ ** _WHAT?!!_

 **_Thain:_ ** _You bloody little cheater._

 **_MirkwoodMaiden:_ ** _I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU STABBED ME AEO –_

 **_Theora_Baggins:_ ** _AEOREN, YOU WENT TOO FAR. WHY DID YOU HARM ME? AND FRODO…_

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _IT WAS PART OF MY PLAN – AND THAIN STABBED ME._

_**Baldain laughed despite being thrown off the cliff_

**_ZethoraTheHalfling:_ ** _That… was a messed up scenario… Thank God Thain came along…_

 **_Thain:_ ** _You’re very welcome._

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY VICTORY – I HATE YOU THAIN!_

 **_Thain:_ ** _Ehehehehe._

 **_Theora_Baggins:_ ** _And there goes another RP session down the drain --_

 

 

Vega blinked at the iPad screen looking at an old log of roleplay chats she had with the Hobbit Mercenary Fellowship from 2002. She was supposed to be listening to one of the Marketing Seniors about the rates of success last year’s promos at Way Magazine, but she found herself going to Livejournal on her iPad and got busy digging up old chatlogs and RPG wars she had with the team ten years ago.

 

Vega squinted and read the second to the last line again –

 

 **_Thain:_ ** _Ehehehehe._

The girl smashed her palm right into her glasses. _Why didn’t I figure that out?!_ She thought as she pretended to look over some modules provided by one of her co-workers. _Thain loved laughing like that…_ The “eheheheh” sound rang in her brain. _Of course that’s Tom!_

 

But then Vega pursed her lips… _I don’t even know his laugh back then_ , she thought. _Even his name!_ She silently sighed and pushed up her glasses. Taking a sip of her coffee, she went over a few older logs on her “Tagged” collection.

 

 **_Theora:_ ** _Oh no – Mother coming towards –_

 **_Theora:_ ** _Gotta go._

 _**Theora ha_ s _logged off._

 **_DarkJade:_ ** _Great. Just when the fight is heating up._

_**Aeoren hits Baldain on the head with her hammer._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _GIVE ME BACK MY LEMBAS BREAD, YOU DWARF._

 **_Baldain:_ ** _Ow! Thain got the last piece!_

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _Thain? Thain? YOU ***** --_

_**Aeoren has gotten a warning for using inappropriate language in the chatroom._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _( >_>);; Sorry…_

 

Vega laughed. By the time she has gotten at the edge of the log, the meeting was adjourned and she has moved to the pantry, munching on her packed lunch. _I remember doing those stupid smileys when I was younger,_ she thought to herself. _They definitely look ridiculous now._ With every snort, Vega is starting to think that some of the people behind her are starting to give her weird looks.

 

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _Thain?! Where the hell are you?!! STOP HIDING FROM ME, YOU INCOMPETENT LITTLE TWIT._

_**Thain munches on the last piece of Lembas_

**_DarkJade:_ ** _I’m just here guys – I’m doing my paper._

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _Can’t you help me find my stupid mercenary partner?_

 **_DarkJade:_ ** _Maybe later._

_**Aeoren growls miserably_

_**Baldain laughs_

**_Baldain:_ ** _Cut us some slack Aeo, we have been trying to hunt for food for days_

_**Thain is not talking to Aeoren_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _NOW YOU WON’T TALK TO ME – COME OVER HERE YOU –_

_**Thain hides behind a wall of orcs_

**_Baldain:_ ** _To think about it, we haven’t really eaten yet –_

_**DarkJade has logged off._

**_Thain:_ ** _Great._

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _THERE YOU ARE._

_**Aeoren holds her mercenary blood-bond sister in a headlock_

**_Thain:_ ** _…_

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _FOOD THIEF._

 **_Thain:_ ** _OW. OW. AEO – LET ME –_

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _UNGRATEFUL –_

 **_Thain:_ ** _OW. BALDAIN._

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _DECEITFUL –_

 **_Thain:_ ** _OW. BALDAIN – HELP._

_**Baldain has logged off._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _What._

 **_Thain:_ ** _What?!_

 

Vega let out a loud snort and then quickly looked around the pantry in case anyone saw. Luckily, it was empty. Seems like everyone went out for lunch. With her glasses getting a bit misty, she wipes it off for a bit and the pops it back on to continue reading.

 

 **_Thain:_ ** _Looks like we’re the only ones left._

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _This is boring._

 **_Thain:_ ** _…_

_**Thain shoots Aeo a hurt look._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _:P I’m sorry. I was kidding._

 **_Thain:_ ** _No, I believe I have deserved that beating. I did steal your last morsel of Lembas bread._

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _And she finally admits it!_

 **_Thain:_ ** _…_

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _What?_

 

 _Oh,_ a thought suddenly crossed Vega’s mind. _Now I get it why Thain always uses that expression whenever I mention that she’s –_ Vega unceremoniously hit her forehead with her palm.

**_Aeoren:_ ** _What can the two of us do now…_

 **_Thain:_ ** _Well, we can put our personas in a situation which can be similar to the events of A Midsummer Night’s Dream –_

_**Aeoren shoots Thain a weird look._

**_Thain:_ ** _Why, don’t you like Shakespeare?_

_**Aeoren points to herself and mutters “2 nd Year High School Student”_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Shakespeare is actually a bit advanced for me. Probably won’t be taking it till my Senior Year – if I’m lucky._

 **_Thain:_ ** _Oh you definitely should! The dialogues are very verbose and the developments are so delightful! You would never look at fantasy the same way again!_

_**Aeoren looks at Thain with a perplexed expression._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Thanks for reminding me, I have readings to finish._

 **_Thain:_ ** _Aww. You have to go? Can’t you stay for a bit?_

 

Vega bit on the remaining piece of brownie in her lunch container. _There seems to be a bit of desperation in his words,_ Vega thought. _I think I remember thi_ s _exact chat log --_

 

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _Well, I could but… the afternoon is almost over and I’ve got this pile of schoolwork on my table… Isn’t it late where you are?_

 **_Thain:_ ** _Well it is late… And you do have a point, you’ve got to be prepared for school tomorrow._

 **_Thain:_ ** _I just can’t sleep…_

_Aeoren: You ok, Thain? Something up?_

**_Thain:_ ** _…well. I actually should be getting my good night’ s rest, I’ve got something planned tomorrow – in fact I’d be gone for weeks. Huge Project._

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _Wow, good for you!_

 **_Thain:_ ** _… I’m just not bloody sure where I’m going._

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _I… well…_

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _I don’t know if it’s wise to say this coming from someone like me but… Whenever I’m in doubt in anything, I stop what I’m doing and try to have a time of calm to myself. If you know what I mean._

 **_Thain:_ ** _… I believe I understand you._

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _Well I guess what I’m trying to say is –_

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _Have faith? Yea. Have faith._

_**Thain smiles._

**_Thain:_ ** _I guess that was what I needed._

 **_Thain:_ ** _Thanks Aeo._

 Suddenly Vega’s phone vibrated. The growing grin on her face was suddenly wiped out. A text message came from the Events Organizer, saying that a second seminar would be ongoing in the A1 Suite in the 15th floor… an hour from now. Ignoring the dozens of Twitter notifications on the side of the screen, Vega took a sip from her tumbler and continued glazing her eyes over her iPad.

 

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _You’re ever so welcome, my Mercenary Sister._

 **_Thain:_ ** _Lol. You go… go do what you have to do._

_**Aeoren waves goodbye_

**_Thain:_ ** _Good night Aeo –_

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _Its only 5pm here._

 **_Thain:_ ** _Well, then I stand corrected. Good afternoon –_

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _Wait. You sure it’s okay that I go on ahead?_

 **_Thain:_ ** _Positive. Go finish those readings._

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _Well I don’t really want to leave you here alone…_

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _Ah. I know. Here’s my email:_ [vgbright.star@yrmail.com](mailto:vgbright.star@yrmail.com) _. It’s also my chat handle. If you’re using any of the Yahoo clients, you can send me an offline message._

 **_Aeoren:_ ** _One PM would do, if you still feel bothered to sleep. I might be online in 5 hours or so. Maybe I can reply._

 **_Thain:_ ** _Oh! Great! Great! That would be absolutely helpful! If someone adds you under the handle of_ [mercenarythain_twh@hotmail.com](mailto:mercenarythain_twh@hotmail.com) _, that would be me._

_Aeoren: Ambiguous email._

_Thain:  I’m making it as we speak, you ninny._

_Aeoren: Fine. I’ll watch out for that. Now I gotta go._

_Aeoren: Bye Thain!_

_**Aeoren has logged off._

_**Thain has logged off._

 

Vega squinted at the email again, ignoring her cellular which is having an epileptic attack on the wooden surface. “Mercenary Thain underscore T… W… H…” Vega read her old chatmate’ s email out loud. “Call me crazy batshit, but the clues are scattered all over here…” She sounded like a crazy old hag in thick prescription glasses murmuring to herself… a crazy old hag who suddenly buried her face in her hands, banging her head on the exterior of her packed lunch. _Goddamit,_ she thought. _Thain is Tom. No doubt about that now._

 

That was when Aeoren’ s phone started singing One Night Only’s “Say You Don’t Want It”. Jumping off her seat, she hurriedly answered it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“YOU CRAZY LITTLE TWIT!“ It was definitely a hyperactive Lis. Vega put another palm on her forehead. “Glad to hear from you too, Lisbeth.”

 

“You haven’t been answering my texts! And there are like a thousand tweets waiting for you! Crazy woman!” The screaming and shrieking on the other line apparently gave it away that the entire team was still together… somewhere.

 

“Wow, I hear everyone –“ Vega murmured. “Is _everyone_ still there?”

 

She heard giggles on the other side of the line. Vega could only roll her eyes. “Our two celebrity friends left like… half an hour after you did,” Lis crackled on the other line. “BUT I SWEAR THAT WE NEED TO SEE THEM AGAIN. OUR THAIN! THE TOM HIDDLESTON! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!”

 

Vega can hear Samantha trying to tell Lis to calm down. “Yes Lis,” she sighed. “I think I believe it now.”

 

“I SWEAR TO GOD – AND TO YOU, VEGA ADELIE – What’s your last name again?” Vega has crossed over to the tall window on the Pantry Area, tempted to bang her head against the smooth, cold glass. “Guererro, Lis. Guererro.”

 

She could hear more static from the other line. “YES! YOU!” Lis exclaimed, her voice crackly as ever. “I SWEAR WE NEED TO SEE TOM AND FRED AGAIN!!!” Vega was getting exasperated, nodding at thin air. Suddenly, more shrieking on the other side of the phone.

 

“OMG I GOT A TEXT FROM FREDERICK!” Vega swore that wasn’t Lis anymore. “DRINKING PARTY AT THE POLE TOMORROW NIGHT!”

 

Vega thought she heard herself groan.

 

Once again Lis’s attention was back on the phone – and to her. “PLEASE TELL ME YOU CAN GO,” she can actually hear her pleading as if she was right in front of the glass of the 20-storey skyscraper, face pressed against the window. “Yes Lis,” Vega said. “I’m free tomorrow.”

“GOOD! WE CAN TALK BETTER TO THOMAS WHEN WE HAVE SOMEONE AS LEVEL HEADED AS YOU –“ _When was I level headed,_ Vega thought as she momentarily pulled the phone from her ear and glared at it disbelievingly. “AND YOU BETTER CHECK YOUR TWITTER, YOU’RE IN FOR A SURPRISE! SEE YOU AT THE CAFÉ TOMORROW AROUND 6!”

 

 _Click._ The conversation was off.

 

 _What did she mean by Twitter_ – Vega thought as she opened her Twitter notifications. She felt her face fall to the floor. 50 notifications. _Unbelievable people_ , she thought in a murderous tone as she sat back on her elevated stool beside her packed lunch to sort through the social networking mess.

 

That’s when she saw it –

A twitter request reading…

 

 **@twhiddleston:** Little Aeo! Add me up! Please? From an old Mercenary _sister_ of yours? Pun intended.

 

 _That bastard_ , the words automatically slammed right into her head as she clicked “approve”.


	4. Fieldwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite all the excitement, Vega tries to continue with her work in London. However, she doesn't know that she's in for a big surprise while on fieldwork.

_She jumped out of the bus and hurriedly took out her keys to the gate. Waving off the driver, she got in the house and checked her watch. 3:30pm. That clearly means that the parents won’t be home in 2 and a half hours, giving her a leeway to get online and roleplay herself to God knows what time._

_Throwing her blue school bag on the floor, Vega ran in, completely clad in her day uniform. She pulled back the computer chair, and quickly sat down, her red school skirt rustling against it. She loosened a button on her very reserved-styled white polo, with red linings on the collar. As she turned on her PC, she unbuttoned her maroon vest and slung it over her seat. Drenched in sweat after the bus air-conditioning broke down, Vega felt like tearing her uniform apart – but first things first. Need to say hello to the RP family._

_Tying-up her hair and picking up her glasses, Vega opened the Internet Explorer browser and started typing._

_**Logging In The Mirkwood Boards Chat Forum_

_**Welcome Aeoren!_

_Vega smiled as she checked the entire chatlist. Almost everyone was online._

**_DarkJade:_ ** _Aeo?!_

**_Theora_Baggins:_ ** _Wha—Aeoren! Why are you online?_

_*MirkwoodMuse tackles her little sister Aeoren to the ground_

_The 14-year-old chuckled. Sneaking after school hours was the best guilty pleasure she ever had. And nothing can compare to surprising friends who don’t expect her to be home that early._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Hey guys. Surprise!_

_To Vega’s surprise, her webcam suddenly went on and a Mirkwood Lab Webcam chat popped over the chatscreen. The video screen turned on and on the other side looking at her was a blonde, curly-haired teenager-ish looking male who had a wide evil grin… Smiling at a shocked looking Vega who realized that she was still in her school uniform._

**_Thain:_ ** _**Shouldn’t you be in school? I SEE YOU.**_

_Clutching her school polo and pushing her glasses up, she frowned at the unfamiliar blue eyes and literally gasped – “YOU’RE NOT THAIN!!”_

\--

 

Vega awoke with a start when her cell phone started to beep repeatedly – alarm for 7:30 am. Next thing she knew, the hotel bedside started ringing.

 

“Wake up call for Ms. Guerrero,” the female voice almost had a hard time pronouncing her last name in British. “Got it, thank you,” she muttered sleepily and put the phone down. Rubbing her eyes, she remembered her dream and threw her head directly on the pillow. _Great,_ she thought. _Now I’m having nightmares about Thain – I mean Tom._

 

She felt herself frown in the pillow. _I wasn’t even aware that Thain would be blonde in real life_ , she thought. _Goddamnit Hiddleston. You’re like ruining my childhood. And the Mirkwood Boards did not have the Webcam Feature back then – WHERE DID THAT NIGHTMARE COME FROM?!_ She felt like screaming as she threw the pillow to the side and got up to get ready. That’s when her phone vibrated – a text message.

 

Grabbing it, her face got even distorted in confusion when she read the message.

 

_Meet Elsa and the other Promo Officers at the CDBA Tower at 9am. You’re all going to separate events today. Don’t go to Way Magazine Headquarters. CEO on a rampage. – Maria Johnsson_

If the Marketing Head is texting her personally (considering she wasn’t paying attention to the meeting yesterday after that entire Milk Bar fracas) along with the other POs, it must be serious. But fieldwork is always good news, fieldwork is _fun_.

_This better be a good day after yesterday_ , she thought as she grabbed her towel and made for the bathroom.

 

 

***

 

Sweat was dropping down her brow when she stepped out of the tube, despite the lovely weather London was having. If there was one thing that ticked Vega off her nerves was directions. She won’t say that she’s good at it, but you know that she ain’t bad at it. But you know she gets stressed whenever she deals with it.

 

Not to mention the fact that her phone has been vibrating and going _Ping!_ every after five minutes. She’d get crazy batshit tweets from the girls like “ _Do you think Tom would enjoy us wearing Elven Dresses? He did mention it as Thain before…_ ” or like, “ _I wonder if he met Orlando Bloom!_ ” or like, “ _I heard Tom auditioned for the part of Will in Pirates of the Carribean! They should have gotten him!_ ” and then Lila would suddenly harp, “ _BUT IT WAS ORLANDO’S PART –_ “

 

Vega was tempted to shut her phone down. She was expecting a very nice and quiet two-month long business trip in London, where she was just supposed to bum in the hotel, attend random meetings, eat ice cream in front of the telly, see the sights and be herself. But the RP meet-up changed _everything_. _No_ , she felt herself grit her teeth as she crossed the street along with dozens of people. _Tom Fucking Hiddleston changed everything…_ Even saying his name in her head felt like making her jump as if she’s electrocuted. _Thain,_ she said it out loud in her head. _Just Thain_ … _Goddamnit Thain._

She walked through the doors of the CDBA Tower when one of her colleagues was running towards her. “Hey there, Ms. Holly,” she said when the redheaded 30-something girl pulled her aside and gave her a document in a plastic folder. “I had to send all the POs off and you’re the last one,” she said in a lustrous Australian accent.

 

Vega gazed at the contents of the folder and shot one of the Seminar Facilitators a clueless look. “What happened? Why so sudden –“ Her words felt like they were stuttering themselves. The supervisor held her head for a while and muttered, “There was a huge issue concerning the budget of the Promotional-Officer-Training-Seminar Project, the one you’re in – and the CEO is currently blaming Ms. Johnsson for it.” A frown was spread across Vega’s face… “Oh don’t you give me that look missy,” she said in a cheeky tone. “You know that the CEO’s having a tantrum fit once in a while because of personal issues, you know Maria and the rest of the Marketing Department had the budget covered a year ago. No need to fret, dear.”

 

Vega sighed. Despite the entire ruckus with Lis and the gang, she knew deep inside that she doesn’t really want to go home yet… But her heart doesn’t want to go discuss the reason _why_ just yet either. “You sure the Project wouldn’t be cut down anytime soon?” Vega asked again and Holly laughed at her. “Not on my watch! Now stop making me feel like we’re losing a war and go on to your Location.”

 

Vega peered in the envelope again. “Where is this anyway?” Holly looked over her shoulder and at the little brunette girl with the almond eyes and the thick prescription glasses. “You’ll like that one – It’s the Nexus Comic Expo! It’s at the Excel Centre, not hard to find! NOW YOU GO ALONG – I want the documentation and reports due next week!“ And then Holly strutted away.

 

 _Comic Expo_ , Vega felt herself mutter quietly as she scanned the document. _She had to give me the geeky one_.

 

 

***

“I don’t know,” Vega muttered, one hand on the phone and one hand on the black door as she stepped out of the cab. “I feel like someone read through my bio and suggested this location to Holly and Maria…”

 

And there she was, standing in front of the cool breeze… the Excel Center. A small banner was hung at the entrance, with a funky comic book art highlighting the words “NEXUS”. Peering through the itinerary with a small pamphlet included in the package Holly handed out, she muttered to her friend on the phone, “I would have been envious that you got the National History museum, but with the list of comic book artists due here for the day…” Vega whistled. “I wonder if I have the budget to have something signed. Or drawn. Or both.”

 

A chuckle was heard on the phone as she walked towards the entrance where people were lining in and were being admitted. Vega went through the VIP Line, slipped out an official “PRESS/PROMOTIONS” ID from the Plastic Folder and the guard just stepped aside and let her in.

 

The interior was amazing, as the girl walked in, twirling a bit on her feet as she looked at the glass-adorned ceiling. “Oooh I wish you were here with me now Jes,” she whispered over the phone, eyes sparkling. For a moment, she was actually enjoying her trip in London – like a full-fledged tourist. A few booths were set outside in the lobby, and Vega strolled around like a little girl in a candy store, looking at the products and services offered. She even fumbled with one hand in her bag to take her digital camera out, asking the booth personnel for permission to take a few photos of the standees and the contents.

 

“Really now?” she said over the phone as she happily waved to a boy dressed up as Batman whom she just taken a picture of, as the he ran back to his mother that was maintaining one of the Artist Booths. “Well, you’re lucky if you find any well known VIPs there Jess –“

 

Suddenly a huge hoard of women ran past her and right into the Suite 2B. Vega had to move out of the way, and stay near a booth far from Suite B as she continued talking to her colleague on the phone. “ _Hey, Vega? Vega?!”_ Her phone seemed to crackle as she looked at the crowd who suddenly appeared near her, and her view of Suite B was blocked by photographers… and more photographers. “ _Vega are you there?”_ Vega wrinkled her nose, smiled at the Booth Personnel in front of her who was busy trying to figure out what the commotion was all about.

 

“I’m here,” she said, with a bit of annoyance, as she waited for the crowd to subside while looking at the nice collection of hand-made superhero keychains. “Big crowd appeared out of nowhere here in Excel,” she said over the phone. “I’ll find out about it later.”

 

Eventually, the photographers dispersed… some of them went into Suite 2B and the big crowd of women followed suit. Vega felt like she can freely move through the lobby again. The Booth people who were in front of her, managing the keychain products, started talking in a buzz with huge excited expressions plastered all over their faces. Vega ignored this and decided to take a closer look at the standee that was just placed in front of Suite 2B.

 

“Well I found out Carol got the Food Expo,” she chattered on the phone as she cleaned her glasses on her cardigan. “Not bad for her since we all know she’s also taking those Culinary Classes –“

 

Vega stopped in her tracks when she got a clear look on the standee.

 

It was a gigantic comic book picture of Marvel’s Loki Laufeyson in the comic book series Thor… with his huge golden horns… paired up with another huge edited picture of Loki from the Thor and Avengers movie. And below was written – “ **TOM HIDDLESTON FANSIGNING TODAY. 9:30am** ” All in bold comic book letters. “You can get free copies of Loki’s previously released pictures for Thor 2 in the entrance booth inside Suite 2B,” was written in smaller caps right under the picture.

 

“Jes, I –“ Vega thought she stared at Loki’s smiling face. “I got to go.”

“Why?” The voice on the other line crackled. “Maybe you can call me up later and update me?”

“Yea sure,” Vega muttered as she pulled a bonnet over her head. “I’m just gonna meet up with an old friend.”

 

Clicking the _Relea_ se _Call_ button, Vega looked at her phone again and opened up twitter. She was about to tweet the entire Mercenary Crew that their _Thain_ was in the Excel Centre with his fansigning event – Thus explained the “I’m busy tomorrow morning” claim Tom made over brunch… But then Vega stopped and closed the Twitter app and pocketed her phone.

 

“Surprise, surprise,” she muttered to herself as she walked to the table handing over Loki Pictures, grabbed a copy and marched into Suite B.


	5. The Reluctant Fangirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is in for a big surprise when an old friend of his suddenly turns up at the line at his fan-signing. Apparently, Vega seem to have lied about not being a fangirl.

_Thank goodness, I’m a morning person._ Tom thought to himself as he flashed another big grin and hugged the next fan. He had only gone through thirty signatures, hugs, handshakes and thank you’s but he still felt a bit of adrenaline rush going through his veins. _The crowd here at Excel is quite a surprise_ , he thought to himself as he asked a fan what her name was as he signed the picture she handed him. _Didn’t expect it to be that big._

That’s when Luke Windsor – his publicist – appeared and handed him a bottle of water. “You doing fine there?” he asked. Just after hugging another fan, he just winked at him and mouthed, _Just fine_ , and went back to his seat.

 

His blue eyes flitted over to the line for a sec, checking how much more he’s got to do. _I feel the love_ , Tom thought as he smiled at a little asian girl who was standing in front of him, spelling out her name as he signed it on the glossy print. _I just wish something amusing happens –_

A girl in a black cardigan and a green-ish turtleneck stepped up and handed him her Loki gloss print. He beamed at her even if he can barely see her eyes covered in thick bangs. “Hi there!” he exclaimed as he prepared to sign the print. “To whom shall I send the love to?” He said with his trademark dashing smile.

 

“ **To Thain,** ” the girl muttered, her voice clear and definitely _familiar_.

 

He had already signed his name and was about to write “ _Lots of Love for –“_ when he stopped in mid-squibble and looked up at the girl. “Thain – “ he muttered. “Could you be –“ He got up, towering over the girl in his 6-foot-2 frame… as the girl put a hand on her mouth in mid-guffaw. “Excuse me, sorry if I have to do this –“

 

To all the girls’ surprise, he reached over the table… swiped the bangs off her eyes to reveal thick prescription glasses – which he easily snatched from her face. In front of him stood one of the girls he met the day before, wearing a really evil grin (which can rival his), sporting slightly red cheeks, and beaming brown eyes.

 

“ **VEGA?!** ” He felt himself exclaim loudly, heart pounding in his chest.

 

The girl just grinned at him, shrugging her shoulders a bit as she stood in front of the table. The line was getting a bit restless, but Tom was still in awe that one of his old friends – let alone his chatmate – was standing right in front of him. In a fansigning event.

 

Tom looked at her… she wasn’t like that non-plussed girl who couldn’t believe that he was Tom Hiddleston yesterday at the Milk Bar. This girl was beaming with confidence, a mischievous grin and overwhelming spunk which makes him feel so small even when he’s the star of the --

 

“Thain, can you stop gawking at me and sign that glossy?” Vega said exasperatedly. “I might get clobbered by the rest of the queue.”

 

“How…” he felt himself mutter. “You said you weren’t a fan…”

His eyes widened. “VEGA YOU LIAR!!!”

 

With another knowing grin, Vega raised her PRESS ID. Tom felt like laughing. “Guess that rules out the ‘fan’ theory,” Vega said wittily. “Now come on! You can just address it to Lis if you want!” Her beaming grin was infectious.

 

“You could have just asked me personally for one!” Tom exclaimed, wanting to go around the table and hug her… _That’s a bit too awkward_ , he thought, grinning to himself. “For Lis – come on Vega! I really thought you’re a fan! _My_ fan! I would have been so honored.”

 

Vega rolled her eyes as the girls began to look over her shoulder impatiently. Whispers like _Oh my God, they bloody know each other_ , and _Why is Tom talking to that girl, who is she?_  started to go around the queue. “Tom, your army is getting impatient – and I’m taking that autograph for a _fan_ – so just sign it! Put in Lis! Lisbeth!”

 

A wide evil grin appeared on Tom’s face as he held the picture away from Vega’s reach. “30 quid,” he said. The mischievous look on Vega’s face disappeared. “ **WHAT?!!** ” Tom grinned brightly as he knew he finally got her attention. “30 quid if it’s not for you, but if you’re going to keep it – I’ll give it to you with all my heart - and I’ll even throw in a hug!”

 

Vega’s face morphed into a look of shock. She raised her hands up in exasperation and turned to the long haired blonde behind her and muttered, “ _Can you believe this guy!_ Just sign it, Thain! _”_

Tom’s grin was getting even more sinister. “30 quid.”

“SIGN IT!”

“30 quid or just admit that you’re part of Loki’s army.”

“JUST SIGN IT!”

 

Murmurs were starting to spread across Suite 2B when Vega hit her face with her palm and snatched a thirty from her purse. “Seriously…” Tom’s eyes softened with a bit of disappointment when she slammed the thirty on the table and winked at him. “SIGN IT,” Vega was almost hissing but you can see in her eyes that she has won.

 

Shooting her a puppy-dog-eyes frown as he pushed back the bill towards her, refusing to pick it up; Tom signed Lisbeth’s name on the picture. Handing the glossy over to the grinning girl, she beamed again and said, “Thank you Mr. Hiddleston! My friend will be very pleased!” Next thing he knew, she gave a curt bow of the head and left the queue.

 

“Hey –“ he called up after her, scrambling to get off his seat and up on his feet. “Will I see you later? Can I see you after this?”

 

The entire room gasped as Vega, trying to hide her surprise, turned around from her spot and shot him a disbelieving look.

 

“You mean, you’re asking if you’d see me and our other friends later?” she said as a-matter-of-factly, trying to stop the fans from wondering if she and Tom were an item. _The fuck_ , Vega felt like hitting herself and then Tom. _That is just unbelievable. And not going to happen._ “Sure!”

 

Then she turned to look at a bunch of curious-looking girls in the line and said, “Don’t worry! As far as I know -- Tom Hiddleston is single!” Vega raised an eyebrow with what she said. “I think.”

 

With that, she turned around on her heels and marched out of Suite 2B with a really funny look on her face.

 

 

***

Three hours later, Vega was busy chatting with a comic book artist whose newest feature she just bought and had signed, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked around to face a tall blonde man, who grinned at her quietly.

 

“Hi, my name is Luke,” he said, as the smile started to disappear from Vega’ s face.”I am actually Mr. Hiddleston’ s publicist.” Vega felt herself grin and looked up at the guy. “Alright, I’m his bodyguard,” he said as-a-matter-of-factly. Vega tried to hide another grin when the towering man said, “Look, I’m here because Mr. Hiddleston wants to talk to you before he leaves the premises.”

 

 _Crap_ , Vega thought. _I am so gonna get chastised. I knew it, I should have left the event when I could._

 

“Will you come?” Luke asked. “He’s just waiting in Suite 3A.” Vega turned to the comic book artist she was talking to earlier and excused herself. Then she turned back to Luke and said, “Sure I don’t mind…” And with that, he escorted her back to the closed room.

 

While walking through the growing number of attendees, she felt herself say to the tall blonde – “I hope I didn’t do anything wrong earlier during the fansigning –“ Then she found Luke laughing. “No miss, you didn’t! I actually found that amusing! Tom barely gets any pranks during events like these… He looks actually happy that a friend showed up – and in the queue as well!”

 

Vega grinned to herself. None of that was planned anyway.

 

They entered Suite 3A, which was actually smaller compared to Suite 2B. It seemed to be a room for VIPs, with a makeshift bar set up to a side. Tom was there sitting on the bar, talking to some event organizers and executives, all grinning and ecstatic, despite the 3-hour fansigning event. Vega could see a bit of exhaustion in his face, but he manages to put up with all that and continue beaming and smiling.

 

But she saw him beam even brighter when he looked at her and Luke walking towards him. Vega didn’t really want to look right at him, a bit ashamed of the crazy stint she just did and a bit nervous on what Tom had to possibly say to her. But when she looked up at him, she watched as all the exhaustion from today’s event fade away from his eyes, and a whole new persona took over…

 

“Isn’t it weird that my Mercenary Sister suddenly gives me a very nice surprise during one of my fansigning events?” Vega raised an eyebrow at Tom as Luke offered her a seat next to the actor on the makeshift bar. “Thanks Luke,” Tom whispered to his PA as he walked away.

 

Vega opened her mouth and closed it again, as she watched Tom cradle his face in one hand, grinning madly as he waited for her to answer her question. “I feel like I have a stalker,” he said with a bit of naughtiness in his voice.

 

“First off,” Vega tried to defend herself. She never felt so brave when she was around the other Mercenary girls, but now that she’s alone with Tom… and just Tom… she never felt so small. _But still_ , she thought to herself. _Tom is Thain and Thain is easy. Very easy to deal with._ “I was assigned by my supervisor to cover the event,” she finally summoned the answers that she needed to say. “Blame it on my company.”

 

Tom laughed. The long echoing laugh of _eheheheheh_ filled their area. Vega rolled her eyes at him, but then ended up laughing to herself.

 

“Would you consider it fate?” Tom asked, when he managed to gain his composure.

Vega snorted and said, “I’d consider it as a coincidence.”

 

Tension finally decreasing, Vega stopped fiddling with her digital camera in her hands and placed it down on the bar counter. The personnel running the makeshift bar turned to her and asked her what she would want to drink and she asked for a Cherry Coke. “Her tab is on me,” Tom reminded the barkeep. Vega raised an eyebrow at him and muttered thanks, as she waited for her drink to arrive.

 

Vega reached for the digital camera she just placed down when a flash suddenly erupted beside her. Tom was wearing this mischievous smile as he held the digital cam in his hands, apparently having just taken a picture of himself.

 

“HEY!” Vega felt herself exclaim as she attempted to snatch it out of his hands. “Be careful! That camera has all my business photos!” Tom swung the camera out of her reach and took another picture. _Oh my God,_ Vega thought, trying to get her camera back. _A natural vain actor_. Tom grabbed her hands to stop her from getting the flashing device, when the barkeep came back with her Cherry Coke.

 

“There,” he said as he placed the digital cam in her hand. “Make sure you add my face to your presentation. I’m quite sure that your superiors will be pleased with the fact you got an actual expose with an actual celebrity.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

 

Vega reviewed the pictures, wincing at the two photos Tom took of himself. “And I thought you were the humble type the fangirls keep muttering about on Tumblr,” she murmured to herself.

 

That’s when Tom got a bit silent. Vega looked up to see him pull out the thirty quid he sniveled from her during the event, and watched him as he put on a sincere smile as he placed it in her other hand. “Here,” he said as he closed her fingers around the bill. “Take it back. You knew I was just kidding. I’d never take money for an autograph. Especially from you…” She looked up and saw that he was dead serious, blue eyes sparkling in the dim lights of the suite. “… or the other girls on our team. Never.”

 

Vega clutched the bill and whispered, “Thanks Thain…”

 

“I just wanted to hear you say that you were a fan.” Vega felt like a ball was chucked at her head and it hit her really hard. “Shut up Thain,” she shot back. Tom laughed so hard, Vega wished she can chuck the digital camera at his head. “You would wish.”

 

“Why,” he felt himself mutter. “Aren’t I good enough to be your Elijah Wood?”

 

Vega turned red. Tom knew her soft spot and he knew it well from experience. “OH COME ON!” she wanted to jump out of her seat and go back to the hotel. “Not here! Not now! NOT EVER – Thain?!! Are you even listening?!” Tom once again exploded in a thunderous streak of laughter. “Ugh,” Vega groaned after she drank half of her Cherry Coke and jumped out of her chair. “I gotta get back to Headquarters, you silly little…”

 

Suddenly, she felt his hand on her shoulder. “Okay,” he whispered. “But will I see you later?”

Vega shot him a really annoyed look.

Tom flashed his best puppy-dog-eyes. “Pretty please?”

 

Vega groaned again and said, “Oh come on, you know I’m going.”

 

“Yes!” he said ecstatically, throwing his hand up in the air. Vega raised an eyebrow. _Does he really act like a kid all the time_? She thought. “I’ll see you later then, Thain.”

 

Tom flashed a grin and said, “See you later , Aeoren.”

 

Vega gave a wave to Luke who was taking a drink on the other end of the bar, who smiled back at her and gave her a curt nod. Vega looked back to see Tom who was watching her leave, and ended up shaking her head at herself as she walked out of Suite 3B.

 

***

“Thank you for attending the NEXUS Expo!” An usher greeted Vega as she left the Excel Centre premises. It was 1pm, only about 5 hours to go before the next meet-up with the girls… and the two pesky boys. Vega took out her phone as she waited for a cab. Opening up her Twitter app, she decided to post:

 

_NEXUS Expo – Best Convention EVER. And @lis_grey, boy have I got a surprise for you!_

 

No one could ever paint the grin Vega was wearing before she got into the cab.


	6. VIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega keeps her promise to Tom and attends the night-out with him, Fred, and the girls.

Vega stood in the lobby of the Cumberland Hotel around 7pm, now wearing a white trench-coat, a blue turtleneck, striped pants and her favorite pair of blue shoes.

 

Having gone straight to her own hotel after the Expo, she spent the next five hours napping… backing up her pictures from her digital camera (and was actually tempted to post Tom’s pics on Twitter, but she decided that she’d use them as blackmail)… slept some more… ate some popcorn while watching Doctor Who reruns on BBC… took a nice bubble bath and got ready for the next meet-up.

 

However, thirty minutes before 6, she got a text from Max that the girls just got back from another of their planned London tours, pushing back the time of the meet to 6:30. Bored to death, Vega decided to make some tea, send some emails, browse the internet on her iPad and leaving for the girls’s hotel at a time close to 7pm.

 

Now it’s slowly ticking towards 7:15pm and the girls are still not ready. Looking bored out of her wits and forlorn, sitting in the white couches which conveniently camouflage her thanks to the white coat, Vega has scrolled past her dozen unread twitter notifications and the girls still haven’t come down. _Probably trying to deal with Lis who can’t figure out what to wear now that we’ve got boys on our team_ , Vega thought. Then her expression turned a bit sour, as she clutched a very thin package slid in a white envelope beside her bag. _Celebrity boys, if I am to be corrected_ , she grimaced to herself.

 

Just when she thought she was close to dozing off on the couch, enough to merit weird looks from the concierge, the elevator went _ding_! Out came Max, followed by Lis, Sam and Lila who immediately ran to Vega and dragged her up her feet.

 

“Come on let’s get a cab!” Max said in a hurried tone.

“Fred’s waiting at the Lucky Voice place,” Lis muttered, browsing through her phone.

“Isn’t that a Karaoke place? I thought we’re going at The Pole --” Lila cut in, peering through her map digests.

Vega turned her head around to say, “ _Karaoke?!_ ” A queer look flashed through her face.

“Don’t worry,” Lis waved her off. “I think it has private rooms.”

 

Vega was about to retort when Max managed to hail a cab and proceeded to push her in.

 

 

***

 

Squished between Max and Sam, Vega found herself looking around everyone, with Lis and Lila comparing travel notes in front of her. “Guys,” Vega felt herself mutter, as she clutched her white envelope. “Where’s Mari?”

 

Lila stifled back a giggle. “She hasn’t come out with Pete ever since we got back to our rooms this afternoon,” Lila recounted, earning a nudge from Lis. “I did receive a tweet from her that she’d follow. I bet you she can’t.” Laughter erupted within the cab, with Vega looking quite a bit lost.

 

“And I still can’t believe our Aeoren is here,” Max said adoringly, pinching Vega on the cheek. The other girl shot her a funny look and waved Max’s hand away. “AND I CAN’T BELIEVE WE HAVE BEEN ROLEPLAYING WITH LOKI ALL ALONG!!!” Sam squeaked. Giggling and shrieking circled the girls, with only Vega wearing a pensive _Not-this-again_ face.

 

“Oh yeah,” Vega remembered, handing over the white envelope to Lis, who looked at it quizzically. “I got this from the fieldwork I made earlier.”

 

But just when Lis was about to open it, the cab stopped and the driver turned around and said, “We’re here.” Vega shot Lis a knowing smile and said, “Just open it when we get seated inside.” Lila paid the cab as one by the one the girls stepped out.

 

Fred was waiting at the doors, beaming brightly when he saw them step out of the cab. Lis quickly waved up at him, and ran up to meet him, while the other girls followed suit. “Hey Vega!” Fred greeted her as he held the door open for the rest of them. “I’m glad you were able to come. We thought you were too busy…”

 

Vega laughed. “We?” Fred was about to answer but she shot him a knowing look as he proceeded to close the door and led the girls through the winding rooms. “I am a bit surprised with the day’s events, but I’m not too busy,” Vega said with a smile as they walked along various personnel of the Karaoke Bar. “That’s actually interesting,” Fred said, winking at her. “Oh by the way girls,” he said as the girls who were looking around stopped to listen to him. “We got the VIP room,” Fred said as he beamed, green eyes sparkling. “We can sing all night!”

 

Cheers and catcalls came from the girls as Max and Vega exchanged high fives. “So…” Lis said, curiosity in her eyes as she followed Fred towards the red corridor. “Did you get here on your own?” Lis shot him a big innocent and questioning smile that Sam suddenly found herself giggling. Fred only smiled at Lis and stopped at the end of the room, with these big red soft-looking doors with the huge “VIP LOUNGE” plastered in gold. “Why don’t we go in and find out?”

 

He was about to open the door when a head full of golden curls popped out, his eyes covered with a pair of sunglasses. “Sorry Fred,” Tom said. “You’ve got to know the password before you can come in.” And without another word, he winked at Lis and closed the door.

 

The girls (except for a non-plussed Vega and Max) shrieked. Vega and Max pushed past Lis, Samantha and Lila aside and tried to burst through the door – with Tom blocking the other side. Fred was laughing with mirth as they tried to push past the other guy’s strength. “Come on Thain!” Max cried out. “We want to sing!!!”

 

A muffled voice came from the other side of the door saying, “Password is: I am part of Loki’s army!”

 

Veg a and Max exchanged disbelieving looks. “YOU WISH!” Vega shot back. The two girls (who were finally helped by Fred who was red from giggling) managed to push back the door, and Max was the first to dive at Tom, hitting him with a nearby pillow from the lush red couches. The girls followed suit as they surrounded Tom who has fallen on a sitting position on the couch, wrestling with Max. Vega stood near the door, holding a still-laughing Fred.

 

“You never cease to amuse me,” Vega said, shaking her head.

 

Tom lets go of Max and beams up at Vega with those big, bright blue eyes. “Hello Aeo! Nice to see you again today! Did you rest well?” Vega opened her mouth and pointed at him, sort of asking him to shut up about the Nexus Expo. Tom laughed and threw a menu at her, which Vega caught with ease. “Since my hands are full with these girls,” he started, putting his arms around a giggling Lis and Lila. “Why don’t you choose what we’re having for tonight?”

 

Max and Vega exchanged _LET’S-GET-DRUNK_ looks. “And, it’s all going to be on Fred and me.” Tom added. The girls cheered, as Max left Tom’s side and grabbed Vega to sit on one of the other couches so they can look at the menu. A huge LCD-TV was blinking in front of them, with a state-of-the-art studio system, covered with sound-proof walls. A remote sat on a table near Vega and Max, along with a computerized ordering system for food and beverages. As Max pointed out some ideal snacks, drinks and meals – Vega looked around the lush room, a small smile of content having to experience amazing luxury here during her well-coveted London Trip.

 

“Oh! I forgot all about this!” Lis exclaimed as the girls were chatting around Fred and Tom, pulling out the white envelope Vega handed her. “Vega got me something neat for today! You guys want to have a look?”

 

Vega felt like hiding behind the tall pages of the menu as Lis pulled out the contents of the envelope, feeling Tom’s amused stare slowly being redirected to her who was sitting on the other end of the couch. “OH MY GOD!!!” Lis finally shrieked, holding a personally signed glossy print of Loki from Thor 2. “I LOVE YOU VEGA!”

 

Vega neatly pulled down the menu she was sharing with Max and smiled warmly at her friend, who was still in shock. “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!” Lis literally got up from her seat and ran to her friend and enveloped her in a hug.

 

Vega and Max exchanged surprised looks, as the other girls passed the glossy print around in amusement. Vega then looked back at Tom and shot him a _I-told-you-we’d-make-a-fan-very-happy_ look which made him slightly blush as he covered his face, laughing.

 

By the time Lis has settled down, Vega patted her arm and said, “Shouldn’t you be thanking the man who signed that picture as well?” The two girls looked at the man who was almost blushing across the room. “He is here, anyway.”

 

They all watched as Lis turned red and slowly moved towards Tom, repeatedly saying, “Oh my God, I should have thanked you first Tom! Thanks so much!!!” He smiled as he took his hand off his face and hugged a very shocked looking Lis. “Of course! Anything for you!” That’s when the catcalls across the room erupted, with Vega leading the screeching, screaming “YOU GO GET HIM LIS!” She ended up laughing behind the menu with a very comical Max.

 

“Isn’t it amazing we’re all actually together?” Fred mused in excitement. “You were the one who planned this anyway,” he said to Tom who just casually winked at him.

 

“Well, we all wouldn’t be here if Vega didn’t post that weird pic of hers from the London Eye,” he started when a pillow soared in midair and hit his chest.

 

“Since you guys are acting drunk even we haven’t had any yet,” Vega said jubilantly. “FIRST ROUND JUST ORDERED! RUM COKE COMING UP!”

 

They all cheered as Fred grabbed the remote which is attached to the microphone.

“For now, let’s start the Karaoke night!”

 

Vega forgot all her inhibitions for a while, being all smiles as she fooled around with a happy, dancing Max… forgetting that Tom was just across the room, watching them with much amusement.


	7. The Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone takes over the mic during Karaoke and at least one person is the tiniest bit disturbed by it.

_When the morning cries and you don't know why_

_It's hard to bear_

_With no one to love you_

_You're going nowhere!_

Lila was currently hogging the microphone, singing songs from the Beegees, while Max and Fred discussed what they can sing next over the list – also cheering Lila on. Tom on the other hand was recounting funny RPG stories from 2002, while the girls were seated all around him, in exception for Vega who was looking over the menu.

 

“And do you remember that one time,” Tom mused, looking at a very attentive Lis. “When there was a Live Chat with Orlando Bloom – we all bloody thought the other guy who logged on with him was Frodo himself?” Sam sat up and nodded fervently. “And the girls were all freaking out since the guy had the name of F.Baggins –“ Sam started. “—While Mr. Bloom had the name of L.Greenleaf!” Tom finished, both sporting shocked faces. Vega smiled behind the menu, the memories were coming back.

 

“Well they never confirmed that it was Elijah,” Lis said. “But you can never tell that it wasn’t him –“ Tom then concluded with a smile, causing Lis to grin as well. “And we all had a field day in RPG history during that day,” Fred added, handing the Music list over to an enthusiastic Max, scooting a bit closer to Tom. “That day everyone thought and believed that two stars of the cast was online.”

 

“You know what –“ Tom suddenly said, rubbing his beard. “That was one fateful day when Elijah’s biggest fan wasn’t online.”

 

Max snorted as Vega annoyingly placed the Menu down, as she stared blankly at the screen with her lips pursed. “Yea!” Fred chuckled, seeing Vega’s reaction. “Then when L. Greenleaf and F. Baggins logged out – five minutes later, Aeoren logs in muttering ‘ _Did I miss anything?_ ’” The entire group burst out in explosive laughter, with the exception of the _real Aeoren_ , massaging her temples with her fingers.

 

Lila, exhausted from laughter, handed the microphone to Max and collapsed beside Vega, patting her shoulder. “It’s going to be OK, Vega” she muttered ironically, laughing with mirth.

 

Tom took a sip from his glass as they all tried to settle down from that uproar and said, “Oh don’t _you worry_ , Vega – I’ll make sure you meet him in person,” ending the sentence with a wink, causing the girls to laugh again.

 

Exasperated, Vega let out a tired groan as she smothered her face with the menu and slid down the red leather couch, causing her friends to burst out laughing again.

 

Suddenly, the Karaoke System started playing a new song.

A familiar sounding song –

 

Tom suddenly scrambled up, grabbed the microphone and jumped over the wooden designer table. “MY SONG!!!” Vega had to peer from behind the menu, as the rest of the girls watched with star-struck amusement.

 

_I don't care if Monday's blue_

_Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too_

_Thursday I don't care about you_

_It's Friday, I'm in love_

Tom’s fangirls in the group has started to shriek, while Fred is trying to hide his laughter behind his hand, watching his friend slightly make a fool of himself. Max scooted over and sat behind a non-plussed Vega, who was watching Tom as if she watched her crush pass by with a new girlfriend.

 

_Monday you can fall apart_

_Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart_

_Oh, Thursday doesn't even start_

_It's Friday I'm in love_

 

This time, Tom is now dancing like a pro – _on top the table_. Lis, Sam and Lila have stood up, clapping to the tune – while a really mischievous Fred has started to secretly video the entire event. Max chuckled, but then looked at Vega who still looked… disturbed.

 

“You ok?” Max whispered to her friend who looked as if the song Thomas was singing was an old ex’s song.

 

“Nothing,” Vega said, seated quietly behind a fangirling Lila, hiding herself from Tom’s view, her eyes a bit calculating. “My supervisor from the previous company would usually put this song up on full volume during Fridays.”

 

_Monday, you can hold your head_

_Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed_

_Or Thursday - watch the walls instead_

_It's Friday, I'm in love_

 

“Really,” Max said with a curious look as she crossed her arms, beginning to listen intently. “He would dance to it in the middle of the Operations Floor, and we wouldn’t be able to concentrate…” A slight dash of pain seemed to have flashed in Vega’s eyes for a while. “Funny days.”

 

By this time, Tom has already pulled Sam up to the table, dancing around with her as he continued singing, his eyes gleaming. “Must have been good memories?” Max said to Vega, head bobbing to the song. “Nuh... Nuh uh...” Vega said, her lips slightly transforming to a scowl and then reverting back to her usual smirk when Lis moved away and closer to the entire ruckus surrounding Tom, giving him a clear view of the two quiet, watching, slightly-killjoy girls sitting on the couch.

 

_Dressed up to the eyes_

_It's a wonderful surprise_

_To see your shoes and your spirits rise_

_Throwing out your frown_

_And just smiling at the sound_

_And as sleek as a sheik_

_Spinning round and round_

_Always take a big bite_

_It's such a gorgeous sight_

_To see you eat in the middle of the night_

_You can never get enough_

_Enough of this stuff_

_It's Friday, I'm in love_

 

To Vega’s surprise, Tom caught her eye.

And winked.

 

 

***

 

 

“Amazing!” Lis exclaimed as Tom bowed, took a gulp of his cocktail and sat back on the couch next to her. “You can act well – we all know that. But sing like this?! Are you even real?”

 

Tom winked at her, causing Lis to lose even more of her inhibitions as she giggled. “I can be as real as you want to be, Lis” he said, passing over the mic to Fred, who then handed it over to Max. The girl held the microphone as she looked over the Music List, glancing once in a while at Vega who was looking over her shoulder, peering at the songs.

 

“Oh I wonder if you really are in love,” Sam whispered, as she put a hand on her cheek. Tom laughed. “That I won’t tell –“ The girls gasped.

 

“He can’t be in love,” Vega said out loud without looking up, turning the page of the Music List as Max proceeded to program a new song into the system. “It isn’t even Friday yet.”

 

Tom hid his smile as he peered over the menu and contemplated about ordering fish and chips. “I heard that,” he said, licking his lips. “Didn’t like my performance, Vega?”

 

“No, I didn’t,” Vega said as a matter-of-factly. “Its flawless. You’re too flawless. No one is supposed to be _that_ flawless...”

 

Tom shot her another pair of well-rehearsed puppy-dog-eyes.

Vega then stuck her tongue out at him.

The girls giggled.

 

"You're making us look bad!" Vega growled as she tossed the thick book at Tom, hitting him square on the chest as he responded with an "Oomph!", feebly passing the Music List to Fred.

 

“First Elijah, now Tom,” Lis said exasperated. “Can you at least give a bit of support over Thain? He was your Mercenary Twin at one point.”

 

“Oh yes,” Vega said, taking a sip of her Cherry Coke after. “A Mercenary Twin who _tried to kill me_.”

 

“Oh we were just being evil,” Tom said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. “Isn’t that what we do?”

 

“To betray each other and kill the hobbits,” Vega said, waving her glass around. “Let’s have a toast to that.”

 

“To good old times!” Lis said cheerfully, trying to cut the thick air between Thain and Aeoren.

“To all of us being together!” Sam said with mirth.

“To these wonderful girls!” Fred added.  
“To my beloved Mercenary Sister,” Tom said, his blue eyes piercing Vega’s glare.

“And to everyone who believed in her –“ Vega said with a smile.

 

Seven glasses clinked in the middle of the airconditioned silence, as the friends all took a gulp of their drink. That’s when the VIP Lounge room door burst open, revealing a well-dressed, slightly panting Mari.

 

“What did I miss?”

 

The slightly-tipsy but still-reasonable group then burst out cheering, “Hey!” as Mari smiled and sat beside Lis. “You missed the best part! Tom sang ‘Friday I’m In Love’!” Lis said with glee. Mari then shot her quite a shocked face while the guy who just sang earlier flashed his best shark-grin.

 

“Where’s Pete?” Sam said, looking around. Taking a sip out of Lis’s glass, Mari then said, “Oh he decided to stay in for the night, told me to have a Girls’ Night Out –“

 

Vega actually chuckled. They all looked at her. “Bet you he’s tired –“ she started, till Lila actually elbowed her under the rib again. Mari turned a shade of Pink. “He isn't tired! He's exhausted…” she said, trying to hide a smile.

 

That’s when a familiar tune started to play from the Karaoke system. Max then flashes Vega a suspicious grin, as she stands up in front of the group, preparing to sing. Vega then recognizes the song – it’s the same song which echoes from her phone whenever someone calls her…

 

“So the song is ‘Say You Don’t Want It’ – “ with that, she suddenly grabbed the little girl in the white coat and shoved her in front, putting the mic in her hands. "But I ain't the one singing!"

 

“MAX!” Vega echoed as the words started to glow on the screen. “I didn’t –“

 

“I figured it’s your favorite song since it’s your ringtone –“ Max started.

 

“And you’ve been posting lyrics on Twitter about it for like a month now –“ Lis added.

 

Vega felt her gaze fall on her friends… And then on Tom and Fred who quickly shut up in the middle of their conversation, wondering what the commotion was about. _But it’s his song_ – There was some sort of worry in Tom’s eyes that alarmed Vega with the possibility that he’d try to take over the entire situation --

 

Without another word, Vega decided to put the microphone up, flashed smile and started to sing.

 

_Talk all the talk with a model's smile_

_Tongue like electric, eyes like a child_

_Buy all your highs and the classic cars_

_Die on the front page, just like the stars_

Her friends watched with much amazement as Vega took over the stage, her voice (whom they never really heard sing before) echoing through the sound proof room. Like Lila, she may have a small voice, but it fit well with ballads and jazz songs – especially with this one pop song. She started slow, her movement small. But as her voice took over the music, as Lila got up and started cheering and the catcalls started… a whole new person took over Vega.

 

_Pace all the rooms with a jealous style_

_Tongue like electric, eyes like a child_

_Paint all your soul with the grand designs_

_Reach like a savior, your heart on the line_

 

_Talk all the talk with a model's smile_

_Tongue like electric, eyes like a child_

_Buy all your highs and the classic cars_

_Die on the front page, just like the stars_

 

Max’s head began to bob to the song, as Vega handled the take-over smoothly. She started dashing across the room, twirling with the music and tapping her foot to the music. Her hands were everywhere, pointing at everything. Lis, Sam, Fred, Mari and Lila shouted out in amusement, as Max got out her phonecam and was recording the entire thing. Tom sat on his seat, his legs crossed, with his hand over his mouth, trying to hide the growing smile as he watched his old friend become somebody else – someone he never imagined.

 

_The big screens, the plastic-made dreams_

_Say you don't want it, say you don't want it_

_It's our world, the picture-book girls_

_Say you don't want it, say you don't want it_

 

During the climax of the song, Vega grabbed Max’ s hand and it was their turn to get on the table. Sharing one microphone, they towered over Fred who took over the video, singing like deranged maniacs who are thankful for the soundproof walls. Tom has now moved from his spot, taking the hand off his face and was starting to clap to the beat along with the other girls.

 

_Don't you ask me if it's love my dear_

_Love don't really mean a thing round here_

_The fake scenes the plastic-made dreams_

_Say you don't want it, say you don't want it_

 

The girls ended in unison, with Vega holding the mic up in the air – feeling something akin to an actual popstar. Both girls smiled with pride, with all of their friends clapping and cheering. Max enclosed Vega in a tight embrace, and the other girl followed suit.

 

Vega never beamed like it before. Fred winked at her as he closed the camera in on their faces. Vega’s eyes caught Tom’s, and his smile was unusually bigger than the time _he_ was being praised for his singing.

 

For a moment there, Vega forgot how the song used to make her feel a bit homesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the songs:  
> Friday I'm In Love by the Cure (WHEN DID TOM NOT LIKE THIS SONG)  
> Say You Don't Want It by One Night Only


	8. The Drunken Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a little bit much to drink after the Karaoke, and someone has to clean up the mess. Then Vega gets something more than she originally bargained for.

It was past twelve midnight, and that’s when the group stumbled out of Lucky Voice… with Fred singing on top of his voice which accompanied the smell of rum and whiskey. The rest of the girls were pretty tipsy as well, especially Max who looked as if she was going to be sick.

 

“ _Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars…_ ” Fred’s arm was slung over Tom’s shoulder, and Tom wasn’t in good shape either. From the VIP room, they were both singing the song in unison.

 

Vega breathed on her freezing hand, the breeze was getting colder. “I should have brought my gloves…” she mused to herself quietly. Lis, a bit tipsy, swung her hand over her shoulder and said, “Dear of course it’s cold – we’re in London… and I went singing with Loki!” Vega could only try and hide her shock (and slight embarrassment) as Lis, Sam and Lila fawned over Tom. The poor guy can only laugh the girls off and try to support a waltzing Fred at the same time, while Max and Vega exchanged clueless looks.

 

Max, who clearly had some alcohol intake, managed to stop the nearest cab and hauled a dizzy Sam inside. Mari followed suit, pulling a giddy Lis apart from Tom, while Vega managed to comfort a hiccupping Lila and a laughing Sam before she had them enter the cab. “Dear, I’ll just tweet you tomorrow morning,” Max said popping out of the cab for a while to embrace Vega.

 

“I’ll take a separate cab,” Vega said, hugging Max back. “I live all the way on the other end. Or my hotel is on the other end of town.” Max nodded groggily and stepped in the cab. Eventually, the singing and rambunctious giggling of the girls disappeared as the cab zoomed away.

 

Once the cab is gone, she turned to Tom and Fred who were still trying to find the end of _Fly Me To The Moon_. “Uhm,” she tried to snap them out of it. “Guys? I’ve got to go –“

 

That’s when Fred suddenly barfed on the curb and Tom snapped out of his drunken stupor.

“Oh my God,” Vega exclaimed.

“Okay,” Tom said, suddenly speaking straight as if he never drank. “Vega, help.”

 

“BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE DRUNK—“ she suddenly blurted out.

 

Tom made a face which looked like he swallowed something sour and said, “If I don’t seem drunk, he’d think I’m still good for the stripper bar, so –“ He looked down at Fred who was still looking very sick. “So will you help me?”

 

Vega would have said another word, but she just threw her hand over her head and quickly hailed a cab and ran over to help guide Fred into the vehicle. Tom quickly gave the directions to his friend’s flat as Vega leapt in the cab and closed the door.

 

“Sorry if I had to drag you into this,” Tom muttered in the dark, over the sounds of Fred groaning.

 

“No worries,” Vega tried to sound as sincere as she could. There was a possibility of a day off for today after that huge ruckus in the office… giving her enough time to make her report. “I’m not really in a hurry.”

 

Tom looked at her and smiled in the darkness. “I never imagined this…” he said quietly, as Vega turned to him, with a finally knocked-out Fred in between the two of them. “I just never thought I’d see my girls in person.”

 

Vega let out a snort. “Your girls?”

 

“I-I-meant…” You could swear he was stuttering the darkness. “I meant my Mercenary girls. My roleplay maidens. My Hobbit sisters?”

 

Vega laughed in the dark. “Yes, yes, Thain… I get it…” In the flashing lights of the city and in the traffic, she found the opportunity to smile at him. “I’m actually glad we’re all actually here…” Then she sighed. “In London!” Vega gasped. “You have no idea, how much I wanted for this trip to happen.”

 

“Really?”

 

Vega nodded in the dark, not expecting him to see it. “I’ve been stuck in the Outback for more than five years…” she mused to herself, knowing that he’s listening. “This is my first business trip on my own.”

 

“And now, I find out that my high school RPG group is just here, just round the corner… I couldn’t explain the excitement I have…”

 

He apparently can’t stop grinning in the dark now.

 

“And now…” she continued. “And now I find out that you’re _my_ Thain…”

 

Tom looked at her, and saw a small smile growing on her face… _My Thain?_ He felt himself think out loud, but not loud enough for her to hear. To his surprise, she turned to face him, beaming…

 

That’s when the cab came to a halt.

 

He quickly tore his eyes from her and helped Fred get up on his feet. Vega then went out the other door, paid the cab driver and went around the cab to help him carry their really drunk friend. Tom pressed a button on the side of the gate and it swung open. An attendant from the reception recognized him and quickly came running towards the trio.

 

“You need help with Mr. McAllister, sir?” The attendant said. He just managed to smile and say, “I think I can handle it, I’ve got another friend here with me -- thank you Rick.”

 

And with that, Tom turned to Vega – who is has slung Fred’s other arm over her shoulder, giving her instructions. “Vega, if you please,” he started. “Press the 15th button, and hold the elevator door open for us.”

 

The girl nods and quickly moves to the Elevator Area, as Tom manages to borrow the keys to Fred’s apartment from the reception. By the time he and Fred have arrived in front of the Elevator, Vega is already stationed inside, with her hand stuck on the “open” button.

 

“Good girl,” Tom mused, as he got in. Her hand then snapped to hit the “close” button.

 

Fred groaned something about cupcakes, as Vega took Tom’s place on helping carry the man. Grimacing a bit as she slipped in the crook of Fred’s arm, she peered over to Tom who was trying to move his left arm in circles. Fred managed to groan again, to which Tom replied, “Don’t worry buddy – we’re almost there.”

 

 _Ding!_ The three got out, almost dragging Fred on his feet. They reached Apartment 1507, and Tom had to fumble through his trousers for the keys. Vega on the other hand was almost sagging to her side, having to carry the weight of the 6”4 Scottish man who got drunk beyond belief. “Thain – Thain –“ Vega muttered as she tried to stop herself from falling over.

 

“Oh shoot –“ Tom decides to take over the girl’s hold, as he hands the keys over to Vega. With her hand around Fred, she manages to unlock the door, as he proceeds to carry Fred in.

 

The three stumble past the furniture and make their way to the nearest couch. Tom manages to put Fred on the length of the furniture, and as he does, Vega collapses on the floor next to the couch in a sitting position. “Damn,” she exclaims. “Fred is heavy for a slim looking guy.”

 

“Only seen him in suits, haven’t you?” Tom says, as he stepped back, looking at his friend sprawled over the expensive furniture bought from Barcelona. “Poor Fred, this ain’t gonna work – we have to transfer him to his bedroom.”

 

And without another word, Tom and Vega carried Fred in the second door near the window, and sprawled their drunk friend over his bed.

 

Tom and Vega then fell to a sitting position next to the bed, with Fred’s hand dangling in between their faces. “This… is… the longest… night… ever!!!” Tom exclaimed, almost to the point of screaming.

 

“I should make a mental note not to get Fred drunk ever again,” Vega adds.

 

“I’d like to see you try,” Tom exclaimed, slowly laughing.

 

“I’d like to see you stop me,” she shot back, glaring at him.

 

He slowly turned towards her, his eyes gleaming and a huge smile gently forming on his face, unusually sending a shiver down her spine. “That can be arranged,” he whispered, beaming.

 

That’s when Fred grunted in his sleep, startling both Tom and Vega.

 

“Oh look at the time,” she mused, changing the subject. “It’s almost one…” Tom looked away from her and at the wall clock in Fred’s bedroom. “Yeah,” he agreed, getting on his feet. “We can move our conversation somewhere else so poor Fred could sleep…”

 

Vega made a face which consisted a bit of surprise, but she hid it from Tom. _Apparently,_ she thought. _He doesn’t want to go home yet…_ They tiptoed out of Fred’s room, Tom gently dimming the lights and Vega closing the door. Next thing they knew, they were running across the apartment, closing all the lights and getting the door shut. They were laughing when they got in the elevator.

 

“So,” Tom muttered as the two strolled out of the gate, after returning Fred’s emergency keys at the reception. “Where to now?”

 

Vega managed to stifle a yawn as they went around the curb, walking in the London night breeze. Looking up at Tom with sleepy looking eyes, her friend could only go, “Oh sleepy? That’s nothing coffee can’t fix –“

 

“Uh, but Thain –“

 

Before Vega could say a word, Tom grabbed her hand and dragged her across the street.


	9. Sleep and Macchiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old friends have a nice little recap of the day (and their lives) over coffee... after having to haul a drunken Fred to his room.

“You haven’t been checking your old email, haven’t you Vega.”

 

It was past one am and the thick leathery couch in which she is snuggled in comfortably in the Orleans Coffee shop was causing her to feel even sleepier, despite the strong macchiato Tom ordered for her. She blinked a few times before stretching up to drinkfrom the cup and answering his question.

 

“I do check it once in a while,” she said, gazing into those blue eyes for a bit. “I did receive the happy birthdays… but the last I checked was probably last year… We’re you –“ She found a bit of disappointment in his eyes. “Were you still emailing me through that?”

 

Tom stifled a soft chuckle and said, “Maybe you better go find out for yourself – but probably not while we're still here.” He sighed and said, “Well anyway, we both have Twitter – thanks to Lis giving me yours.”

 

Vega felt like snorting, but she decided to hide a smile behind the cup as she drank.

 

That’s when her phone started singing “Say You Don’t Want It” again, jolting her awake and almost making her companion jump. “Sorry,” she muttered, grabbing the black phone from the table. “It’s Max, I’ll take this if you excuse me –“

 

That’s when Vega rolled her eyes and went – “Yes Miss Drunk-a-thon, why aren’t you asleep yet?”

 

The phone crackled, “ _Lis suspects that you’re stealing her man._ ” Vega’s eyes widened as she watched Tom smile and cover his face, trying to hide his laughter. “Wha- What the hell is this nonsense?” she gasped on the phone.

 

Tom started making hand signals for her to scoot over the couch as he stood up and plopped right beside her, screaming on the phone “Hullo Max!” as Vega tried to shoo the tall, gangly man away. “ _Well, I guess Lis is right –_ “ the phone crackled and Tom started laughing.

 

“Wha –“ Vega started, her  tipsy-talk starting to take over. “When did Thain become Lis’s – you know I don’t want to discuss this. Why are you guys still awake? Don’t tell me that you snuck in some Baileys and did the impossible –“

 

With Tom laughing hard beside her, Vega tried shushing him by hitting him with the couch pillow. “ _I figured you weren’t home yet since there wasn’t a new tweet – but to bunk up with Thain and Baldain all at the same night?_ ” Max said over the phone, a hiccup was heard after the line.

 

Vega rolled her eyes as she pushed Tom over and transferred to a bigger couch beside the one they were sitting in. The fact that he squeezed right next to her should have made her feel _very_ uncomfortable (and a bit flushed) but she was too dizzy or airheaded to even feel that way.

Sighing, Vega said, “Fred didn’t look too good when you guys left. We decided to drop him off and we’re having coffee for a quick while before heading off. Nothing too…” She felt Tom’s smile from the other couch bearing down her skull. “OH FOR GOODNESS’S SAKES – THIS IS THAIN WE’RE TALKING ABOUT. For all we know he may even transform into Loki and I have to go alert S.H.I.E.L.D. – again!!!”

 

Tom actually burst out laughing – in unison with the voice in her phone. “Oh yes,” he murmured. “I’m having coffee with a glorious purpose.” He laughed that trademark _ehehehehe_ before he drank his cappuccino. The girl shot him a shocked look – not expecting him to easily slip into character, and a very famous character at that, with such ease. “Okay Max, I gotta go – I have to monitor this Norse God’s coffee intake or else he might go ballistic.”

 

“ _Just don’t get on his bad side, Lis says,_ ” the voice crackled on the other line. “ _AND BEHAVE YOU TWO._ ”

 

Exasperated, Vega turned the receiver off and watched her companion smile with much amusement. “They’re all still drunk.” she said, rubbing her temple. “Well, so are we.” Tom added, taking another sip of his coffee. “But I still can’t believe Max…” Vega said, at a loss with all of Lis’s accusations. But of course, that was coming from a very drunk woman so…

 

“They’re just being silly,” he said, trying to dispel the growing cloud on top of her head. “Well, you’ve got to give it to Lis – she is my biggest fan after all. Well, my other fans would beg to differ, but let’s keep that a secret between the two of us.” With that, he gave Vega a small wink.

 

 _Biggest fan huh_ , Vega thought to herself, giving Tom a feeble smile. _Well it’s better that he doesn’t know…_

That’s when her phone rang with that same tune again for a second, then stopped.

Vega took it in her hand and shook her head, muttering, “Dear God Max…”

 

That’s when Tom whispered, “You know, you did quite a good performance back there.”

 

She placed down the phone and looked back him, now the one snuggled up in the leather couch, almost in the same fetal position she was attempting to make before Max called. Those long curls were lacking the typical thick product she often sees him use during photo-shoots, just casually cascading down the back of his head. His head was lying on the side, with both his hands on the armrest. She’d never seen him like this… so casual and laid back, compared to those formal pictures she has seen online… And those eyes were looking at her fondly as if…

 

She just managed to shake her head and said, “I surprised myself as well. Max has always been like that for quite a long time – pushing me into things.”

 

He did a bit of a smirk and a smile and said, “But no, really. I’m quite impressed. Have you ever considered a career in music?” Vega actually laughed, throwing her head back. Her cackling probably lasted for two-three minutes.

 

“What?” Tom said over her laughter, surprised. “What did I say?”

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Vega said catching her breath. “I just did not expect that from you. Although I am honored, Thain.”

 

Tom winced at the mention of the name. “Oh come on, Vega…” he said, exasperated. “Call me Tom.”

 

“But you’re Thain.”

 

“They also call me Thomas.”

 

“You’ve always been Thain.”

 

“They’d call me Tommy, but that would be just too inappropriate.”

 

“And once again you’re Thain.”

 

“I don’t call you Aeoren everytime, don’t I?”

 

“But you’re _our_ Thain. My Thain.”

 

He stopped. He found himself staring into those brown eyes which uttered the most sincerity ever said. _My Thain_ , the voice just felt nice, echoing in his head.

 

“You’re my Mercenary Brother,” she recounted, sitting up and daring to look in his eyes despite trying to avoid his stare for the past two days. “You’re my teammate, my roleplay best friend, the best I ever had when I was having the best years of my life. Sure you go now by the name Loki and you’ve got a reputation that precedes you, but to me you will always be Thain.” That’s when her eyes dropped down on the glass table where the coffee stains are left. “If… you don’t mind.”

 

He just manages to shrug and run a hand through those curls and said, “Well, if my Mercenary Sister wishes it,” He then looked at her. “Then by the Dark Elven Mercenary Code I must comply.”

 

Vega smiled at the mention of the old Code they used to go by as roleplayers. Being evil elves with the taint of Nazgul blood was what she and Thain enjoyed doing during the glory days, and looking at the well known British actor sitting right beside her right now – Vega didn’t have any doubt left in her veins anymore that Tom Hiddleston is not Thain the Great.

 

“You know what, screw that idea,” Vega said, a playful thought in her brain as she got up of her seat after downing the last drop of her macchiato. “I’m going to expose the fact that you’re Tom Hiddleston and I’ll make money out of it –“

 

“Oh no you don’t –“ he got up from his comfy position in the leather chair and pulled at her shoulder and they both fell down the couch – laughing.

 

 

***

 

The sleep was really starting to get to Vega when they walked out of the coffee shop. “Thanks for the coffee,” she said with a bit of a yawn. “But you really shouldn’t have.”

 

“Awww, come on…” Tom said, hailing a cab. “At least you would say that the hangover is gone.”

 

A black cab stopped in front of them and Tom managed to reach out and open the door. Vega got in, told the driver the directions to her hotel and smiled up at her friend. “I’ll guess I’ll see you soon, Thain.”

 

He leaned over the cab, looking at her seated at the back. He opened his mouth to say something when he closed it instead, motioned for her to move as he slipped in the cab and sat beside her.

 

“What are you doing –“

 

“It’s late, I’m not going to let you go home on your own.” Tom said as a-matter-of-factly.

 

“You don’t need to –“

 

“Oh hush,” he sort of hissed. “I reckon that you told me that you’re sleepy. I offer you my shoulder.”

 

Vega shot him a gawking expression in the dark. “Here you go again, Thain! I don’t want to be the subject of hate among your fangirls!”

 

“Oh don’t worry, they won’t notice.”

 

“There is a whole platoon of them in the hotel on the other side of town!!!”

 

The bickering went on for the next few blocks.

 

 

***

 

“I think I’ll keep the cab.” Tom said as Vega got down and looked at him with that puzzled face whether or not he would still bug her till she got to her hotel room. “Good choice, Mr. Hiddleston,” she said in a feeble attempt to speak in a proper British accent.

 

“Now you’re not calling me Thain,” He raised an eyebrow.

 

The girl laughed. “I’m sleepy, I had some alcohol, and I’m really hyper as hell – you can expect anything right now from this girl,” Vega said, all smiles. “But thanks for taking me home. Really appreciate it –“ and with that she added. “Thain.”

 

He looked up at the hotel and put his hands in his cardigan. The breeze was getting colder. “I guess I’ll be seeing you girls after quite a while,” he muttered to himself, watching Vega’s eyes flutter in sleepiness, her head bobbing back and forth. “I’ll let you be the first to know – I will be gone for a few days.”

 

She snorted, still acting a bit drunk... but mostly drunk from the lack of slumber. “But of course, silly Tom,” he said to himself, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re too drunk on either coffee or exhaustion to remember. You better go on and sleep, Aeo.”

 

To his surprise, Vega lifted her head at him and smiled at him sweetly. The sleep was really getting to her head, but the way she stuck out her neck like that… “Night Thain…” He saw her lips glisten as he placed his other hand on her shoulder… “Vega… Vega… Aeo…” he tried to shake her awake. That’s when her head suddenly bobbed back down.

 

Laughing to himself, he put a hand to his forehead and proceeded to ruffle Vega’s hair as he pushed her towards the hotel entrance, giving the doorman a signal to guide the girl inside. “Oh Vega, go to sleep! I’ll see you soon!”

 

Vega just waved a hand as she swung through the glass doors, the doorman holding her elbow.

 

 _Silly girl_ , Tom thought to himself. And then he remembered how she tilted her head up to him with that sleepy smile… Grinning to himself and shaking the thought away, he proceeded to get in the cab and leave the premises.

 

***

 

_Ping!_

 

Vega awoke, startled.

 

She was back in her hotel room, sprawled eagle-like on the bed. Her purse was lying on the dresser as it shouldn’t be – and her white trenchcoat was flung right on the chair beside the bed. Blinking sleepily, she checked the clock – it was only 4:30am.

 

Wiping the embarrassing sleep fragments on her face, she straightened her clothes after she realized that she has slept in them. _Ping!_ Her phone echoed again.

 

Rolling to her side, she opened her Twitter app which has been trying to get her attention for the past two hours and sleepily scrolled through the notifications.

 

 

 **@twhiddleston** : Song of the Night, “Say You Don’t Want It” by One Night Only.

**@twhiddleston** : _Don't you ask me if it's love my dear, love don't really mean a thing round here_

 

  **@twhiddleston** : _The fake scenes the plastic-made dreams, say you don't want it, say you don't want it_

Vega squinted at these specific notifications, a warm bubble rising from her stomach and up her chest. _Did he—_ She felt too dizzy to even think. She remembered his laughter in the karaoke club, and then his smile in the coffee shop… Vega wanted to throw the phone. _What was that all about…_ She looked at the notifications again. It was posted 1 hour ago.

 

She tangled her fingers in her dark-brown hair, deep in thought as she dropped her hand holding the phone to her side. _Why_ … That was the first thing that crept through her mind.

 

But still awfully sleepy, Vega could only sigh and close her eyes.

_I better change my ringtone soon._


	10. Log #002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a busy night, Vega decides to settle down the day after and review her old emails as Tom has suggested.

_Clad in her high school uniform, with her hair tied in a braid – Vega was busy reading her book assignment for the reading report, in a small tent propped up near a giant tree in her school grounds. It was the Annual High School fair, where they get to come in school fully prepped for chaos, boys and merchandise profit._

_Pushing her eyeglasses up her nose, she can hear her classmates busy selling Chicken Pot Pies for lunch and the whirr of the Merry-Go-Round handled by the Seniors nearby. With her head completely buried in the 7 th chapter of the Voyage of the Dawn Treader by C.S. Lewis, she was sharing the tent with a two other classmates who were escaping the heat. _

_Suddenly, a blonde-headed girl popped her head through the opening of their silent hideout. “Is Vega in here?” asked Lila._

_“Wha-“_

_Lila quickly went in, grabbed her hand and said, “There you are! We’ve gotta go –“_

_“How –“ Every single question Vega tried to ask was either lost or interrupted._

_“Someone’s looking for you,” Lila said, as she helped her friend climb out of the tent, who was eyeing her casual look in a sea of uniform-clad high school girls. “You’re not even supposed to be here, Lila –“ Vega tried to say._

_That’s when Lila screamed._

_“ **GUYS, COME OUT – I GOT HER.** ”_

_Everything happened so fast. Lis came out of the other booth, Sam walked out of the jail booth and Mari threw the cotton candy she just finished in the nearest wastebin. They all grabbed Vega and headed up the grassy field, towards a big white tent sitting on top of the hill._

_“What the—Where are you guys taking me –“_

_Lila gave Vega a very evil grin. “I’m really sorry Vega, but you’ve been requested. You can’t pay bail out of this one.”_

_“But the Jail Booth is waaay over there!”_

_The smiles on their faces were very very suspicious. “This isn’t the jail booth, Vega.”_

_It would have been shock and fear that clouded her eyes behind those thick glasses when she was pushed in the tent. Max was already there – dressed as the priest, presiding over two chairs positioned in front of her. And behind her seemed to be a bunch of laughing High School Seniors... It would have been very funny, but Vega apparently couldn’t recognize the figure that was sitting beside the empty chair…_

_The three girls forcefully sat Vega down on the remaining chair, took off her glasses and her braid, and fashioned a white lily on her head. “Like a blushing bride!” Lila exclaimed as the other high school seniors giggled._

_Max then cleared her throat and said, “Will you, Thain, take Aeoren as your lawfully wedded wife?”_

_The mention of the name made Vega jump._

_“What –“_

_Before Vega can even say anything more, the tall gangly figure beside her turned to her and smiled. It looked like Bill Hazeldine himself, smiling in that boyish look with his blue eyes sparkling despite the dim lighting in the room. “I do.”_

_The girls actually screamed. Max then said, “You know what Vega – you have no say in this, so I pronounce you both as –“_

_Vega didn’t hear the rest of whatever Max was saying because Thain took her face in his hands and leaned in –_

 

PING!

 

There again went the faithful phone Vega bought from her first pay, waking her up dutifully from retarded nightmares. _Lila, Max, Sam and Mari didn’t even go to my school_ , Vega thought miserably, feeling awfully betrayed by a dream. Her head throbbed like she was hit by a moving truck, the repercussions of the drinking from the previous night finally taking effect.

 

 _And those dreams with Thain_ … Vega really found herself wrinkling her eyebrows as she checked the clock (which read 10:30am) and turned on the television.

 

Ever since the entire group found out that Tom Hiddleston is Thain, one of her closest online best buds, it bothers her how he can easily worm his way into her memories as a high school student – the same time when she first met him online. _And they happen in dreams even_ , Vega thought, groaning as she finally checks her phone.

Heaving a sigh of relief after finding out that there will be no seminars for the day and the rest of the POs are given the day off to make their Convention Report, Vega happily thrust her hands in the air and savored the air-conditioned feel of the room… _More time to nurse my waking hangover_ , Vega thought as she massaged the space between her eyebrows.

 

 

***

Vega just came from the complimentary breakfast offering, when she noticed her phone ringing. Thinking it’s a bit too early for another ruckus like last night’s, she just realized it was just Max. Sighing, she flopped on the bed, opened up the television and clicked the receiver.

 

“Hey there, drunkard mate,” she said.

 

A groan was heard from the other end of the phone. “That was some night.” Vega smiled. If there was one other person in the world whom she knows is most likely just like her, it’s Max. “You sound as if you just woke up,” Vega said, lowering the volume on the television which was currently playing a re-run of Doctor Who.

 

A chuckle was heard from the other line. “You sound like you’re in bed too…” Max’s hoarse voice said. “In bed but full,” her friend answered back quickly, as she got up and took off her cardigan. “So, what’s the news and you’re calling me _this_ early?”

 

Max snorted. “It’s 11:30 am, you ninny,” she said. “We haven’t even breakfast yet. Have you even checked your Twitter?”

 

Vega winced, the memory of those tweets from last night flashing in her mind. “Well, I have,” she said, fumbling for her iPad. “But… probably just this morning…” Quickly scrolling through her notifications, Vega bit her lip trying to find something new… “Well looks like you’re not trying hard enough, or you’re trying not to see what you don’t want to see…” The voice on the phone chuckled a mischievous laugh.

 

That’s when she saw it:

 

**_@twhiddleston:_ ** _[Direct Message] To all my girls: I’m off to Los Angeles today! Sorry if I wasn’t able to tell you yesterday… We were having too much fun. Fred, take care of my girls. And someone please check on Vega, she was too bubbly last night. I **will** see you soon, trust me on that! xx_

“Oh…” Vega felt her head suddenly drain out all of the common sense in her body. “Did that moron Thain just private message all of us the same… exact…” A grunt and a giggle came from the phone. “Copypasta,” Max murmured. “And Lis hates you for the meantime.” I strong and loud _I HATE YOU VEGA! YOU OWE ME ONE WITH THOMAS!!!_ was heard from somewhere behind Max.

 

“She’ll be back…” Max said with mirth. “She’s Lisbeth. She’ll love you again either way.”

 

Vega felt herself palm her forehead.

 

_“I’ll let you be the first to know – I will be gone for a few days.”_

_Maybe I wasn’t too sleepy or drunk last night_ , Vega thought as she slid her hand down her face. “So,” Vega then spoke. “What’s up now?”

 

She heard Max chew on something and a gulp on the other end of the line. “We would continue the tour,” she spoke. “Probably wait for Fred to wake up, if he has any plans. Our itinerary does not depend on Thomas.”

 

She felt herself smirk and then turn on her folder apps, looking at some Nexus Expo pictures. “True,” she felt herself say to Max. “I haven’t got any work but I have a report to do. I believe the Seminar resumes tomorrow. How about you guys let me know on any of the events your planning?” Her brown eyes flitted up to the television where the 10th Doctor is currently battling some Daleks. “If… Lis still loves me…”

 

 _I WANT ANOTHER AUTOGRAPH!!!_ The scream can be heard despite Max’s giggling. “And she also asks for a night alone with Thain,” Max added. Vega smiled, she did miss this kind of bickering.

 

“Will definitely do.”

 

 

***

 

Vega spent the rest of the day in the Hotel’s Coffee Shop on the second floor, snuggled on the white comfy cushions by the window, working on her report. Her laptop propped up on the table, transferring images from the digital camera, from the iPad and monitoring messages on her phone… a glass of Chai sat beside her, barely even touched.

 

_“You haven’t been checking your old email, haven’t you Vega.”_

 

Tom’s words echoed in her head while she sat there, wondering what to put the Logistics portion of her report. Her eyes fell on the iPad sitting on the table, flashing pictures of the Expo. Without another word, she opened Safari and logged on her old YRmail account.

 

 _You have 32 new messages_.

 

The old interface of the email/messenger she used when she was in High School brought about such nostalgic memories. But what made Vega’s heart sink was almost all those new messages were from [mercenarythain_twh@hotmail.com](mailto:mercenarythain_twh@hotmail.com). She placed her iPad flat on the table and opened up the inbox.

 

 

Her eyes narrowed down to every single mail which was tagged as “MercenaryThain”. She has never felt so flooded her entire life. _So that’s what he meant by ‘You’re not checking your mail anymore’…_ she thought to herself.

 

Vega’s eyes fell on every email which read “Happy Birthday”. Most of the other emails she sent were during her high-school days, towards graduation. After that, when she got into College and had her first boyfriend… she stopped emailing altogether.

 

But Thain… Tom continued sending the “Happy Birthdays” and the Christmas greetings despite the lack of correspondence over the past 3-4 years when she stopped replying. Then she noticed the email where it read that he had a new address… Her finger went right up and clicked the link…

 

_Hey Vega! Thain here. I’m changing emails… I haven’t used this for quite a while, and I believe we have lost contact for the past few years... I’d be glad to still hear from you, and hope that you still do remember me – please send me a message here: twh81@msn.com. I’ll be waiting for your email. Hoping to hear from you, Thain the Great._

 

Her heart sank.

The email was from three years ago. And she never got the time to open up her email and reply. Vega took her glasses off and held her forehead with her index finger and thumb. _Oh my God, Thain_ … she felt herself whisper. _I’m so sorry_ …

 

Her hand automatically moved to her phone where she unconsciously opened Twitter, in an act to send “Oh Thain, I’m so sorry – concerning the unanswered emails –“ to @twhiddleston, when her good common sense stopped herself. _I don’t need any more drama or fucked up awkward surprises like last night_ , Vega thought through gritted teeth as she closed the application.

Vega went through the old mail again, and came across something peculiar…

 

_Hey Aeoren! Vega dear, I heard that Elijah Wood is shooting a film nearby. Must be a period film, I have a few friends who are working on it as well. Was wondering if you’d like an autograph? Or better yet, should I kiss him for you? (Don’t get me wrong though.) AND DON’T DENY IT! You said it to me personally that you like him! I have the log to prove it! Missing you and everyone – Thain._

The poor girl was trying to hide her laughter behind stifled giggles when she read the mail which dated back to 2006… or something like that. That’s when she read… _I have the log to prove it!_ Vega narrowed her eyes. _What?! What the hell is he talking about?!!_

 

Vega made a mad scramble for her old chat log journal where she uploaded most of the RP sessions she had with the girls. She was going through her archives when she remembered… _Oh my God. It must be that one time when I was too lazy to set up the auto-save feature of the new IRC and…_

 

She leaned back, closed her eyes and tried to remember what exactly happened during that time.

Her eyes flung open.

 

She opened her archive dated 2003 and found that one short log which she copy pasted directly from the IRC chat. That one, very very short log which was only composed of the important tidbits of the bickering between Thain and Aeoren…

 

**_Thain:_ ** _Why is dear sister, that you can’t kill the hobbit?_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Uh…_

**_DarkJade:_ ** _She’s mesmerized by his blue eyes._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _ >___>_

**_DarkJade:_ ** _Oh yes she is._

**_Thain:_ ** _Aeo, you didn’t tell me that you are in love with blue-eyed boys._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _No I’m not!_

**_Thain:_ ** _Especially those with brown locks cascading down their forehead?_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Thain – where are you getting at with this –_

**_Thain:_ ** _And they have this wide-eyed look which can steal your soul…_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _What are you even –_

**_Thain:_ ** _:)_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _I don’t like that smile._

**_DarkJade:_ ** _Hey Aeo, check out this [link] I found._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _*suspicious*_

**_Thain:_ ** _*clicks*_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _*suspicious face*_

**_Thain:_ ** _There I checked it for you… it’s a very nice picture. Just go ahead!_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _I’ve got my eye on you two._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_**DarkJade lies on the floor, laughing_

_**Thain gives DarkJade a high-five_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _DID YOU JUST – DID YOU JUST –_

**_DarkJade:_ ** _Gotcha._

**_Thain:_ ** _You like him._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _What. Who._

**_Thain:_ ** _You like Elijah Wood, don’t you, Aeo?_

**_DarkJade:_ ** _Like? You mean love?_

**_Thain:_ ** _Oh sweet love._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP_

 

Vega laughed out loud.

 

She was actually thankful that the coffee shop was empty, save for the Barista and some servers who looked up from their work when she suddenly burst out laughing. She even had to bite down on a finger to silence herself, as she was almost crying with mirth with what she just read.

 

It was that famous log where Thain first found out her obsession for Elijah Wood and Frodo. It was epic, she remembered him bugging her with certain scenariosand romantic traps which she didn’t want to hear back when she was 14.

 

But that’s when she realized that it was part of the log she wasn’t able to save.

 _Good old Thain must have deleted it_ , she thought to herself. Then she realized who she’s up against.

 

_Goddamn it, Hiddleston. Why did you have to be Thain?!!_


	11. Dinner For Cheaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One boring weekend, Vega gets some bad news. Luckily, her friends are just around town to cheer her up. Max on the other hand, uncovers something peculiar in the process.

Vega spent the next few days working on her files, after finding out from Miss Holly that their Convention Report was set to be presented to Maria Johnsson towards the end of the month instead, so that the seminars could push through. To her surprise, Twitter was silent – save for the girls over-tweeting their escapades around London.

 

The weekend was a lot boring. Vega spent the entire Saturday watching movies on her hotel cable, stuffing herself with ice cream, feeling a bit homesick. She swore that after the third episode of Doctor Who from the marathon on BBC, she was already full. Come Sunday, she was on Skype the entire morning and afternoon, talking with her parents and her older brother. “Aunt Vee,” her 5-year-old nephew asked her. “Did you see the Queen yet?” Vega swore she laughed like a moron when she heard that. For those few days, she managed to forget about the girls and Thain.

 

After three days of meetings after meetings, Vega went back to her office-funded hotel after eating lunch with a colleague in an Indian Restaurant. Full and a tad queasy, she sat on the bed and opened up Facebook to check on her friends back home. That’s when she saw it… a picture of a boy with his hands around a girl… kissing her lips…

 

Vega felt like she was hit by an angry spark right on her forehead. Confusion, anger, pain, bitterness… these feelings shot through her chest all at once, making her want to shut the tab down and scream into a pillow.  Instead, she opened up Skype and threw an angry message at one user named _Seb <3_.

 

_Vega Guerrero: Seb, we need to talk._

 

It  took probably 15 minutes before she got a reply.

 

_Seb <3: Hi sweetie! What’s up?_

_Vega Guerrero: You have to explain something to me._

_Seb <3: Vega, what’s up._

_Vega Guerrero: Do you… do you have a thing with Christy?_

_Seb <3: I don’t know what you’re – Oh. I told Greg not to post that._

_Vega Guerrero: No really… do you? I know we’re cool and all, and we’re still in this relationship but…_

_Seb <3: It was a dare, Vega. It was just a dare._

_Vega Guerrero: But with Christy? You know I’ve been friends with Christy ever since I moved to Melbourne. Why didn’t you tell me…_

_Seb <3: Vega, baby… I didn’t really mean to… You know we’re still together right?_

_Vega Guerrero: I know but… why would you do that…_

 

Her face was starting to distort into a frown. She has dated Sebastian for a year, she thought they were going steady until she had to go on this two-month seminar trip to London. And Sebastian has suddenly grown immature, distant and hard to talk to… Vega knows she still loves him and wants to give Seb a chance but…

 

_Vega Guerrero: Do you still love me, Sebastian?_

She didn’t get a reply for about a minute or two.

 

_Seb <3: I know I still do…_

 

For a moment Vega heaved a sigh of relief…

 

_Seb <3: But you’re just too far away…_

 

Vega felt her heart sink. Half of her wanted to go home and fix things… But with everything happening in London right now…

 

_Vega Guerrero: I guess that’s all I needed to hear, Seb._

_Seb <3: Vega, I –_

_Vega Guerrero: Bye Seb._

 

And with that, she shut down the application, staring blankly at the television. Vega never felt so down… depressed… or blank… She turned off the television, curled up on the bed, grabbed a pillow and placed it over her head.

 

Slowly, she felt herself tear up.

 

***

 

It was 4pm when Vega got up from her tragic nap. Her eyes still swollen, she gets up and sees her iPad beside her, hibernating.

 

Heaving a miserable sigh, she threw the iPad in its protective case, dumped it in her hotel safe, grabbed her phone and wallet… and walked out of her hotel room.

 

She casually went down the elevator, past the reception, past the guard and out on the curb with a blank face. She was half-asleep and half-depressed, walking through the streets of London. Her mind was a mess, her feelings were a mess and she swore that at one point, she didn’t want to go back home once her seminar requirements are over.

 

 _Am I not enough?_ She thought as she crossed an intersection.

_He wouldn’t even apologize for kissing another girl…_

_Why did I even fall for that guy?_

_He knows I can’t stay in Melbourne forever…_

_Is he falling in love with someone else?_

_We weren’t like thi_ s before…

_Why can’t he be more like –_

 

Suddenly a cab swerved right beside her on the sidewalk, honking its high notes. Angrily swiveling her head to glare at the driver, she was dumbfounded when the window was rolled down the passenger side, with Lis sticking her head out.

 

“Get in loser, we’re going food-tripping.”

 

Vega felt like shaking her head in disbelief. “Did you just quote ‘Mean Girls’ Lis –“

 

Before she could say anything, the back door of the cab opened. Fred’s big strong arms grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her in the cab.

 

By the time she was seated, Vega found herself in the middle of a grinning Fred and Max. “Hey there Aeo,” Max said with a big evil smile. “Ready to go on a binging mode?” Fred said in a cheerful tone. Vega looked around the cab. Everyone was there – Lila, Lis, Max, Sam, Mari… well not her boyfriend. She knows there’s one missing, but she was too busy wondering if they noticed that her eyes were swollen. “We’re checking out nice food spots for tonight, want to come along?” said Lila.

 

Vega gave her a blank, _Are you fucking kidding me?_ look.

“Lila, I’m already in the taxi…” she said as a matter-of-factly. “And you’re asking me if I wanted to come along…” Max and Fred burst out laughing, as Lila ruffled Vega’s hair muttering _I’m sorry! I’m sorry!_

 

“So… where are we going?”

 

Fred put an arm around Vega and pointed out of the window, “Everywhere.”

 

 

***

 

Vega stumbled in her hotel room after 6 hours of non-stop eating, seemingly drunk or just really full. She was followed by a laughing Max, along with Fred, Lis and the rest of the gang. Staggering towards her bed, she waved her hand up and said, “Woah. What happened?”

 

Max and Fred burst out laughing as they sat on Vega’s couch. “No really –“ Vega said, twirling her hand around. “Remind me what happened.”

 

Lis, seemingly the only sane one, put out a finger, recounting what happened during the first quarter of the night. “First off there was that huge buffet of food at Northern Road…” she started.

 

“Where Fred ate all the shrimp…” Max added. Lis and Mari laughed like drunken morons. “And Lila ordered all most of the soup…”

 

Max snorted, “And where you drank all the margaritas thinking it was a very nice set of lime juices.”

 

Vega raised a finger. “The first one – I thought was a lime juice. But it tasted too good that I had to get some more!”

 

Max and Lila fell on the bed laughing. You can see Lis fanning herself with the smell of alcohol emanating from the other girls. Sam nudged her on the head and both ended up giggling. Vega raised her finger – “I think we went to some wine bar…”

 

Mari stood up and snapped her fingers. “Yes we did!” Then her expression changed. “Did we?”

 

“Was it a wine bar?”

“No I think it was a smoothie bar.”

“How can it be a smoothie bar?”

“I remember drinking that wonderful mix of cream and some tinge of –“

“VEGA, THAT WAS IRISH CREAM. IT’S LIKE… BAILEYS!”

“That was a wine bar then.”

 

Mari burst out laughing as Max and Vega turned to look at her. Fred, who has disappeared during that moment, returned with a paper bag filled with tall bottles of wine. “—And we’re not yet done with the drinking spree yet, girls.” He said with glee, licking his lips as he takes a corkscrew from the bag and starts opening a bottle.

 

“So this is how you promised to take care of us,” Lis said, eyeing the whole supply of alcohol Fred has. “By getting all of us drunk?”

 

“Pffft,” Fred muttered. “Ignore whatever Thomas said. It’s his fault he’s missing all the action.”

 

Lis felt herself giggle out of the sudden mention of Tom’s name, while Vega and the rest of the girls guffawed at the way she blushed out of that moment.

 

“Your fangirl is showing Lis,” Vega said in an adorable manner, brushing her lip with the back of her hand.

 

Lis raised an eyebrow and shot at Vega, “Why, are you telling me that you don’t fancy Tom in the same way Vega?”

 

Max and Vega exchanged petrified looks and burst out laughing like a bunch of morons.

 

 

***

“And do you remember that one time we tried saying ‘You’re a cunt’ in Sindarin on the chat and we were all banned by Mod Jincey for a day?” Max muttered, pouring herself another glass of Sheridan wine in a paper-cup (from the stash which they bought from a nearby 24-hour store).

 

“Oh that! That!” Vega said, clapping her hands. “I REMEMBER THAT.”

 

Lis, who clearly had more than she should have (or wanted), swayed and said, “I remember that time Thain pretended to be Frodo… Oh he was such a cutie back then…” Sam rolled her eyes and murmured, “You didn’t even know what he looked like, save the fact that we all thought that he was a _she_.” Fred nodded and gave her a thumbs up, his mouth filled with wine.

 

“Thain as Frodo,” Vega said, ruffling her hair. “I don’t remember this.”

 

Mari was laughing uncontrollably, adding her own version to the mix. “I remember that his Frodo was so convincing, the other fangirls flocked over and fawned over him…” she said, in between hiccups. Vega looked at her friends discombobulated, without any memory of the event.

 

“Oh, oh,” Fred started, having gulped down half of the bottle, and was opening up a new one. “Was this the time when we did that Frodo/Sam slash performance?” Mari quickly got up on her feet and started jumping, pointing at Fred who was repeatedly nodding. The rest of the girls were high with laughter afterwards.

 

However, only poor Vega was the only one left out of the loop.

 

“I don’t remember this!” she exclaimed, sitting on one of the leather couches leaning on the glass window. “Why don’t I remember this?”

 

Max suddenly burst out laughing in the midst of Vega’s confusion. “THIS! I REMEMBER THIS NOW! It was that time when Aeoren came home from school and was completely confused when there was a roleplayer who did a convincing Frodo/Elijah Wood in the chat! Then that Frodo attempted to seduce Aeo, who just didn’t know what to do!”

 

The other girls were on the floor now, intoxicated with laughter as they watched Vega’s face change from looking like a lost puppy, into a really frustrated teenager.

 

“Was this the time when I chased Thain out of the chatroom with my axe and was banned for a week for screaming expletives during the entire session?” Vega said, her eyes livid with annoyance.

 

Max was already tilted over the couch, trying to catch her breath with all her laughing. Mari was also beside herself, hair tousled and red with the intoxication – compared to her reserved and girly composure during the day. Lis and Sam were also red – from laughing as they watch Mari lose it.

 

“I remember Thain walking back in the chatroom after you got banned,” Max huffed, trying to catch her breath by sipping from her cup. “He was all like –“ she got up on her feet and attempted to imitate what they thought was Thain a decade ago. “ _Is she gone? What? Aeo got banned? Oh poor baby!!”_

 

Vega actually twisted her face in a manner not anyone can describe.

“Omygod,” Fred exclaimed, his head spinning. “I can actually imagine Thomas saying that…”

 

The room exploded in laughter, with Vega still looking disbelieving… and sour.

That’s when Mari laughed so hard, she was almost tilted on the floor…

And then she started making these harking sounds – as if she was about to –

 

“Oh God,” Max quickly snapped out of her drunken stupor and grabbed a paper bag. “In here! You don’t want to desecrate Vega’s carpeted floors!”

 

Lis weakly got up and supported Mari from the back as she did horrible sounds inside the paper-bag. “Well, I think we should call it a night and go back to the hotel,” Sam exclaimed, getting up – not very sober herself. “Everyone knows the rule – once Mari hurls – you know you’ve had too much.”

 

Vega looked at her in a retarded manner. “That’s a rule?”

 

Sam gave Vega a look as they accompanied Mari out of the room, with Fred holding the door. “Apparently, yes. That’s what you miss when you hide from us.” Lis gave a curt giggle as she waved to Vega and went out of the room.

 

Fred stretched and said, “Well that was a fun night.”

Max and Vega snorted, the former sprawled over the couch.

 

“So, shall we go leave Vega in peace now?”

 

Max looked at Vega and said, “But I don’t want to leave Vega. You guys go back to the hotel. I’ll stay here.”

 

Vega, who was sitting with her legs apart, head bent over as she ran her hand through her hair… suddenly looks up with a weird expression on your face. “What’s this sudden devotion to me?”

 

Fred raised his hands and said, “Suit yourself, Max. Just let me know if you’re going back to the hotel so I can try and get you there – if I’m still sober.” Max gave him a genuine smile, something which is unusual from the kooky girl.

 

“I’ll see you around, Vega.” With a wink, Fred exited the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Silence enveloped the room as Max leaned over the chair, groaning over her intoxication. Vega on the other hand is staring at her old friend, probably wondering what the heck is she still doing there.

 

“You silly twit,” Vega murmured, getting up. “Why are you still here?”

 

Max tilted her head and smiled mischievously at Vega. “Why, don’t want me here? At least we got rid of the fangirls – we can talk and insult the boys without any inhibitions.”

 

Vega threw her head back and laughed. Well Lis and Sam are starting to be protective of Tom and Fred, she’d have to admit. And considering that Max and Vega are the actual loons of the team… They’d usually get away with all of their mischief… but not while the fangirls are there.

 

“Fangirls,” Vega said, chuckling as she went to her small counter, fiddling with the wine. “They’re unbelievable. One look at who Thain is –“ she made a gesture with her hands. “ _Poof!_ There goes everything.”

 

Max let out a soft snort. “Like you’re any different.”

 

The other girl suddenly put down the opened bottle (along with the other wine) Fred left in her hotel room, and turned to face the brunette with the pixie cut on her couch. “ _What?_ ”

 

Dangling a cup in her other hand, leg slung over the armrest and head almost tilted to the side of the couch, Max was smiling at her friend in a deranged manner. “Remember that pin I tried to steal from you during our first meet-up at the Milk Bar?” she licked her lips and chortled. “ _That_ was a pin that read ‘Loki’s Army’, Vega. What are you trying to hide?”

 

Vega dropped her jaw, looking quite flustered. Apparently, Max is true to nature – she still knows her despite all the layers she put up. And just like old times during chat, Max can tell when Vega is being a fangirl. And she’s the most complex one at that – a reluctant fangirl. One that _will_ never admit. Even Tom as Thain experienced this side of Aeo.

 

“I wasn’t trying to hide anything,” Vega exclaimed, now pouring herself another glass of wine. “I – Well… It was a gift from an old friend who was more of a fan than I could ever be…” She twiddled her fingers around the cup, bothered by the blank, unimpressed stare from Max. “You know?”

 

The boyish girl then nodded, her lips flat as a thin line… seeming to be agreeing to Vega’s statement. “Yep, I think I get it. And that also explains your old deviations of Loki… and those old tweets of Tom Hiddleston’s pictures from the Thor 2 premiere… and that brilliant Prince Hal artwork you posted a year ago on your journal…” Max attempted to recount everything. “I think I can even pinpoint a naked drawing of Loki in your Dreamwidth account –“

 

That’s when Vega exploded, slamming her cup down on the wooden table and collapsing on the nearest chair. “All right! All right! I know! I _was_ a fan…” Vega bit her lip as she waved her hand upwards. “Like _once_. A year ago.”

 

Max smiled, finally squeezing it out of her old friend.

“Man, I still got it haven’t I…” she said jubilantly, proud of herself.

“Shut up, Maxine.”

 

Vega sighed. “I just… I just don’t want Thain to know.”

 

Max suddenly jerked upwards into a proper sitting position on the couch. “You’re _still_ calling him _Thain_ after all this time?”

 

“But it’s his name, isn’t it? He _is_ Thain.”

Max shot back, “But his proper name is Tom. Tom Hiddleston. Thomas William –“

Vega threw her hands upward. “YES CAPTAIN OBVIOUS. WE GET THE POINT.”

 

Max looked at her friend worriedly. “What are you afraid of, Vega?” she asked. “Tom knows there are a bunch of fangirls in our team. And he openly accepts them. Hell, you and I even know that he loves his fans very much. How much more if it’s a girl he knew for quite a long while? And you’re Aeoren! You’re like…” She paused in thought. “You’re like partners in crime! Everyone knew that Thain talked to you more than he talked to anyone.”

 

Vega winced and said, “I know. But that’s why… I don’t want him to know.”

Max laughed and said, “It’s like you’re ashamed to be his fangirl.”

 

The long-haired girl shot Max a somewhat-hurt look. “No… I’m not…”

 

“I’m not ashamed…” Vega said, a bit of sadness in her voice. “But you do have to realize… it was different when I didn’t know who Thain really was. We shared stories. We easily conversed with each other. I treated him like a sister –“ Max’s eyebrow went up. “Well – a brother. But now that the cat’s out of the bag and we all find out that he’s a big Hollywood hotshot… well. You know you can’t look at him straight and think that he’s the old friend you ran around in Elven robes online with back then.”

 

Vega sighed. “And I don’t want to think that I’m one of those crazy fangirls who just want to hold his hand and get his autographs. I may have been like that with Elijah Wood but…” she winced. “I’d like to think that I grew up. I want him to treat me like he would treat his friends… Because… you know… It’s fun being just the friend. No inhibitions. No barriers.”

 

“But you are his friend…” Max said, putting the paper cup with wine down on Vega’s bedstand as she stood up to sit next to the other girl.

 

“I am,” Vega whispered. “And I’d love for it to stay that way.”

 

Max then embraced Vega who returned the hug with much vigor. Then the latter grabbed the wine Fred was fiddling with earlier and poured each other a cup.

 

“To all this insanity,” Vega said, raising her paper cup.

“To our mental breakdowns,” Max muttered, sealing the deal with a toast.

 

 

***

 

Fred, happy to be sober for once, managed to find a cab right after he stepped out of the Cumberland hotel. He was massaging his head as he sat comfortably at the back, when his phone started ringing unexpectedly.

 

“This better be Max saying she’s ready to go home,” he grumbled as he flipped his phone open. “Yo.”

 

“ _Hey mate. You still with the girls?”_ a familiar voice spoke from the other line.

 

Fred grinned and said, “Hey you! Took care of them as you asked me to. And no, I’m going home on my own.”

 

“ _Good!_ ” the other voice sounded too gleeful enough to take notice of Fred’s drunken slur. “ _Listen, don’t tell Lis and the others but I’m actually flying back to London right now and I’d be at the airport before 4am –_ “

 

“Sweet!” Fred exclaimed. “You got those badass utility phones in First Class, haven’t you?”

 

“ _Yes – but – FRED, FOCUS._ ” You can actually tell that Tom was sounding exasperated on the other line once he realized that his friend was intoxicated. Again. “ _Are we still on for Cornwall? Tomorrow?_ ”

 

“Now that you mention it,” Fred said, straightening up. “I’ve had everything on standby as planned. I can have the van out by 5am, after I have you picked up.”

 

“ _Brilliant!_ ” Tom exclaimed over the phone. “ _I’ll have plenty of sleep on the ride there. You get some sleep too- what time is it – 11pm? 12 midnight? Between you and me, we need to execute the surprise as planned._ ”

 

Fred nodded and said, “Alright then, Operation: Beach Surprise will be underway in five hours. Let me catch a few Zzzs first.”

 

“ _Thanks mate, you’re the best._ ” And then the call ended.

Fred leaned back on the backseat and tried to massage his forehead with the growing headache.


	12. Light Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are plotting something *big*, while the girls are completely clueless. Max and Vega however, have an unexpected visitor at the hotel.

Back at Lis’s and Lila’ s hotel room, everything looked like a disastrous mess. The girls just fell asleep everywhere, with Lila burying her head face-first in a pillow, lopsided on her bed. Lis on the other hand did not have the time to change in her sleep clothes and was curled up in a fetal position on her bed. Lights were still on, especially in the bathroom, the lamp on the table was still left on and Lila was still wearing her boots in bed. They were midway in their 6th hour of sleep when the bedside phone started ringing.

 

Sleepily, Lis lifted the phone and put it on her accessible ear. “Hello,” she murmured in a small voice.

 

“Wake up call for you Miss Lisbeth Grey and Miss Lila Fontaine.” A very polite sounding English voice echoed from the phone. Lis rubbed her eyes, checked the clock and turned to her side muttering, “Its only 5:30 am… we asked for the wake-up call around seven…”

 

“Oh, a gentleman named Frederick McAllister asked for you to be woken up now. He mentions that you have all have a trip to Cornwall with him. He’s at the reception as we speak. Would you like to speak to him?”

 

That’s when Lis’s eyes fluttered open.

 

 

***

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

 

Max got up from the couch, with sleep still in her eyes. At first she tried to assess the fact that she’s not in her hotel room, and the first thing she did was check if she was wearing her clothes – “Oh goodie,” she felt herself mutter as she got up from the couch.

 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

 

Wrenching her eyebrows, she saw Vega bundled up in all her sheets, her face hidden under that huge set of bangs… hair all over the place. The knocking on the door was starting to get louder, and a male’s muttering on the other side eventually got on Max’s nerves.

 

“Coming!” she screamed as she stepped over her bag and went for the door.

 

The moment she unlocked it and opened it, she suddenly found herself screaming in unison with the man in the gelled hair and the leather jacket standing right in front of her.

 

“Oh for Christ’s sake, Tom!” Max exclaimed, clutching her chest.

 

“What are you –“ the blonde tried to speak.

 

“No what are you – “ the pixie-haired chick muttered, her finger pointed right at his chest.

 

“ – doing in Vega’s hotel room?!” Tom finally finished in midst sentence gaps.

 

Max ran a hand through her hair, clearly still hungover. “It’s a long story. I think you better come in,” she said.

 

Tom stepped in the hotel room, following a slightly unstable Max who casually stepped over some scattered paper cups on the floor. He then saw Aeoren sleeping soundly despite the racket in the messed up bed as Max sat on one of the available chairs.

 

“What kind of storm ransacked this place?” Tom exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. “Oh dear Lord, Fred.”

 

Max chortled, hair still a mess. “You got it, bro. Anyway, what brings you here so early? And,” she suddenly raised an eyebrow. “Why here? You’re not having a thing with Vega are you –“

 

For a moment, she thought Tom blushed. “No – no! It’s not what you think!”

 

He wrinkled his nose for a while and said, “Well, I was here to pick her up for this surprise trip Fred and I planned with all of you.”

 

Max turned to mutter, “Ah.” But then she went, “You’re not whisking _just_ Vega away on that escapade are you?” By this time, Tom had his hands on his hips. “Didn’t I just mention _‘all of you_ ’?” He chortled quietly, wagging a finger at Max. “You’re trying to get at something Max.” The girl shrugged comically, causing Tom to smile.

 

The two then stood over Vega’s sleeping figure.

 

“Have you got a bag packed?” Tom asked Max. The girl easily whipped out her phone and was pushing some buttons as she said, “I can get Sam to do it for me. We share a room anyway.”

 

Tom nods. “Good, at this point Fred would still be at your hotel – trying to get the others.” His eyes then fell on the sleeping girl in the messed up quilt bundle. “Now all we have to worry is about packing Vega’s bag.”

 

Max muttered, “That wouldn’t be a problem. What we need to worry about is how to wake her up.”

 

She then moved towards the sleeping girl and tried to yank out the pillow out of her grip. “Wakey wakey, PO princess. You’ve got someone here to see you,” Max muttered nonchalantly.

 

Vega groaned and automatically tightened her embrace around her pillow. Tom felt like giggling, but apparently, he managed to stop making a fool of himself.

 

“Come on Vee,” Max said desperately, trying to shake her awake.

To their surprise, Vega  gave her a strong shove and pushed her off the bed.

 

With that, she groaned miserably and turned to her side. Max angrily got up as Tom shook his head and looked away. “Good gracious,” Max muttered, caught in an act of trying to tear her hair apart. “What was in that bottle? It couldn’t be that strong that she’d still be knocked out!”

 

“You don’t know Fred,” Tom said with a half-smile and a raised eyebrow. Max snorted. “As if I wasn’t knocked out either,” she said with a hint of grogginess in her voice. “Spending the night with sleeping beauty muttering atrocities wasn’t disturbing enough –“

 

Tom turned to Max surprised, “I knew it, you did sleep here!” Max made a face that was equal to saying _doi_. “Wasn’t I the one who answered the door?” Tom rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through his gelled up curls. _Drunk girls_ , he thought. _The last thing I’d like to deal with_. “Well I did fall asleep – right here,” Max said with a hiccup, pointing to the couch.

 

“Let me try something,” Before anyone could retort, Max’s hand flew to the glass of water beside Vega’s nightstand – and threw the contents over her sleeping friend’s face. Vega did stir – only to pull the covers over her drenched head. Tom glared at Max – “Nice Try DarkJade,” he shot her an _I-told-you-so_ look.

 

Tom groaned and buried his head in his hands as Max drunkenly toyed with her hair, “We’ll never get to the Cornwall in time –“ he murmured. Max shot him a confused look.

 

At a loss on what to do to wake up the girl, Tom suddenly got up, placed his hands on his waist and said – “We tried and she still bloody haven’t gotten up, might as well do this…”

 

Tom sat beside Vega’s sleeping figure, hidden under the covers. _This is one tough sleeper_ , he thought as he pulled back the blanket over her head. _Let_ ’ _s see if she can sleep through this…_ He drew back the hair covering her ear and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

 

Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and…

 

… whispered the most infamous lines ever spread over the internet – “ ** _I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you…_** ” – in his most huskiest voice. “ ** _Whether you come willingly –_** _”_

 

Before he can finish, a fist flew from out of nowhere and socked him right in the face. “What the hell…” Vega got up groggily, twisting her arm as if she got up from a nightmare. “Who changed my ringtone again –“

 

The moment her eyes cleared, she was greeted by this sight – Max, with a bunch of her stuff in one hand, along with eyes wider than any saucer ever made… and Tom rubbing his nose as he tried to get up from the floor. “Why are you guys – “

 

Suddenly, it dawned on Vega on what just happened. “OH MY GOD –“ she covered her mouth with her hands. “I’M SO SORRY –“

 

Getting back on his feet, Tom shoots Vega a look which read _I am really hurt with what you did –_ as he rubbed his nose. Vega shot him an innocent puppy dog face – which quickly morphed into a _DAMN YOU ITS ALL YOUR FAULT_ –

 

Next thing you know, Tom is on the bed with Vega in a headlock, giving her a tough and evil noogie. “I’m pretty glad that somewhat worked!” He exclaimed mischievously over Vega’s angry retorts and shrieking.

 

“Goddamnit, Thain!” Vega screamed, clawing at Tom’s arm which was wrapped around her neck. “Let me go!!” Max was beside herself laughing, watching the entire scene unfold while trying to stuff clothes in Vega’s bag.

 

“And this is how you greet me after I come back from LA,” Tom said adoringly as he roughly tangled his fingers in Vega’s hair. “You’re such a sweet Mercenary sister.”

 

The long black-haired girl tried to stop herself from biting her friend’s arm just so she can escape his death grip. But once she heard Tom’s retort, she gently had him feel the brush of her teeth on his bicep as she painstakingly folded back his sleeve.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Tom exclaimed, suddenly grabbing her by the waist and slinging her over his shoulder. “Bitey mad lady, I’m taking you down!”

 

“OH I HATE YOU THAIN,” Vega was screaming as he carried her out of the room and into the elevator, still clawing at his back. “PUT ME DOWN!!!”

 

Max followed suit with her things and a packed bag for Vega, trying to stifle her laughter – unbelieving the events that unfolded before her eyes. Locking the door to Vega’s room, she made a mad dash for the elevator where Tom was successfully holding it open despite the girl on his shoulder’s incessant screaming.

 

_Ding!_

 

The elevator opened at the lobby with Max still red with laughter, Vega with a really flushed and angry look as she stood on one foot wearing her flip-flops with Tom looming over her, one hand over the wall, smiling like a maniac.

 

“I hate you!” Vega hissed up at him as she stomped off in the lobby. Max let out a snort. “BOTH OF YOU!!!”

 

Max and Tom, still in the elevator, exchanged glances and ended up guffawing as the door suddenly closed in front of them.

 

 

***

The road was still very dark as they drove off to Cornwall.

 

The girls were all knocked out in the rented Van, which Fred apparently got during the last minute. The three fangirls were sitting beside each other in the second row, heads lying beside one another. Mari, whose boyfriend Pete could not come since he was on a sudden business trip, was calmly leaning against the left window at the back. Despite sporting a bit of a melancholic aura, being around with the girls and getting freakishly drunk the night before placed a very gentle content smile on her sleeping face.

 

Fred was out cold, sitting in front beside the driver. Considering that Fred really did not have enough sleep, having been drunk all night… He had his head tilted upwards with his nostrils up in the air, snoring. Tom was asleep as well, occupying the rightmost area of the back seat, leaning against the window, looking tired and somewhat restless despite that surge of energy at Vega’s hotel.

 

Max sat beside Tom, her head bobbing during the entire ride. After trying to get the elevator open as it shot back to the 37th floor of the hotel, she spent the five minutes laughing like a madman with Tom, disbelieving of the flurry of circumstances that happened from 5:30am to 6am. When they got back to the lobby, a very very annoyed Vega stood by the door, tapping her foot.

 

As for Vega, weirdly enough, she was the only awake during that point in time during the drive, aside from the designated chauffeur. She was curled up in a sitting position beside Max, feet up on the seat… clutching her phone as she texted repeatedly.

 

Apparently, she had gotten messages again from a friend about her supposed boyfriend’s activities and was chatting with another friend from home on Skype. Her intense gaze, lighted by the phone in the dark, was slowly melting into a depressed look… with her eyes tearing up. Finally, after they went around a curve – Vega turned off her phone, shut her eyes closed and tried to sleep.

What she didn’t notice was that Tom, who was one person away from her in the car, was actually awake and he was watching Vega the entire time.


	13. Saltwater Mobile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega goes on a surprise trip to Cornwall with Tom and her old friends. However, something gets in the way of her having fun at the beach which causes Tom to wonder what is going on.

“Hey sleeping beauty, wake up. We’re here.”

 

Vega sleepily glared at the sunrays passing through the window. She looked to her left and saw that Mari wasn’t in her seat anymore. In fact she was moving out of the van. She looked to her right and sees Max poking her, with Tom stirring awake beside her.

 

Head hurting, Vega climbed out of the car with her bag and felt the sea breeze touch her face. In front of her stood a pretty villa just beside the sea, with sand covering the front yard. The other girls looked on in awe as they followed Fred inside. Brain still melting with the hangover and the lack of sleep, Vega stepped in the house, followed closely by Max and Tom.

 

The moment you enter the villa, a wide living room was out to greet you, furnished with several couches, chairs, a mini bar, with a fireplace right at the center. Vega raised an eyebrow, seemingly impressed. She looked up to see classy chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, along with a suspended second floor adorned with windows.

 

“Nice place, mate,” Tom muttered from behind Max. “Well chosen.”

 

Fred shrugs as he smiled at Lis who found herself seated in one of the pretty beige couches. “It’s so cozy in here…” Mari whispered, walking around. Lila was running right to the back door which leads to a patio, and then the beach. “Is that the sea I hear?” she said excitedly.

 

Next thing you know, all the girls were crowding right in front of the doors and windows at the back of the house, looking at the sea. “It’s soo pretty…”

 

Vega stood in her spot, bag still slung over her shoulder, looking sleepier than ever. Tom walked right next to her to stare blankly at the entire group at the back of the house. He looks at the girl beside him, laughs to himself before ruffling Vega’s hair nonchalantly. “I’ll go find a room for myself,” he mutters as he moves towards the inner rooms.

 

“Okay girls,” Fred said, rubbing his hands. “Who wants to go surfing?”

A huge clamor of excited gasps was heard all over the room.

 

 

***

 

 

A few hours later, almost everyone was awake and running around on the private beach.

The girls were busy playing in the water, with Lila and Max teaming up to throw Sam in the waves, while Fred was busy teaching Lis how to surf. Mari was sunbathing in a corner, and just beside her, left with all the sunblock and the bags was Vega – sitting under a giant umbrella.

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Vega had her trusty android phone in hand, while she had changed from her jammies (thanks to Tom carrying her out of the hotel in her sleep clothes, she didn’t have any time to change), to a pair of shorts. She was still wearing that striped shirt that she wore to bed. Half of her body was hidden by the sun, the other half was out in the open, warming up.

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

Texting like there’s no tomorrow, she doesn’t even notice Tom when he walks out of the villa behind her, dressed in a white plain shirt, board shirts and flip-flops. Almost all of the girls turned their heads when he appeared, even causing Lis to crash into a wave. “Hey Thain,” Mari greeted him cheerfully, as he eyed her in that skimpy bikini. However, he walked over and sat beside the unresponsive Vega, still glued to her phone.

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

Vega yawned for a moment, without taking her eyes off the phone. Max and Lila stopped fooling around and the former shouted, “Hey Tom! The water’s warm!” The man just smiled, waving a hand at them in the distance as he leaned back under the enormous umbrella, running a hand through his hair. But then, very slowly, his gaze shifted towards the small girl beside him.

 

“Vega! Put down that phone and get in here!”

 

No reply.

 

“I will throw that frigging thing in the water!” Max exclaimed, half laughing.

 

Vega stuck her tongue at her without looking. Her look was focused on the moving apps, seriously reading and contemplating. Little does she know is that Tom is slowly inching closer… Trying to look over her shoulder… Peeking at what she is doing…

 

Next thing she knew, her phone was gone from her hands.

 

“HEY!” Vega jumped up as Tom ran off, looking at her phone. “THAIN GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!”

 

A chase ensued on the beach, and now all the other girls were watching. “Looks like our Aeo has a boyfriend…” Tom mutters happily as he dodges all of the girl’s lunges. “GIVE IT BACK! I NEED IT!” Tom manages to wave the phone over his head when Vega attempted to snatch it from his hand. Unfortunately for Vega, it’s not easy to jump that height, especially when she’s up against a six-footer. “Who are you texting sweetie?” he mocks her with that laughter which is obviously comparable to Loki’s. “Won’t you tell Thain?”

 

You can see in Vega’s eyes that she’s slowly becoming desperate, anger mounting. “Please give it back!” she was now resorting to politeness, but was immediately shot down by that knowing smile Tom usually gives when a fan cracks a sex joke. “I wonder who’s this Seb…” he said playfully, blocking Vega who was still trying to reach the device.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE, THAIN! OH DON’T YOU DARE!”

 

“Or maybe I should just click this message here –“ he whispered playfully as he successfully swerved out of Vega’s hands again.

 

“DAMNIT THOMAS, GIVE IT BACK!”

 

 _Thump_.

 

Vega has actually tackled Tom, right in the ribs – both of them falling on the sand. Unfortunately, Tom accidentally opened a new message – seeing its contents… the smile on his face suddenly melting. Without another word, he gave the phone back to Vega, a worried look on his face. Snatching it back in a hurry, Vega sits up, still on Tom.

 

A hand suddenly shot up Max’s mouth as Lila gasped.

Tom wasn’t looking fine either… he was starting to blush over’s the girl’s position on him…

 

“Vega –“

 

Her expression not changing, Vega muttered, “Oh sorry,” before getting up, eyes still stuck on her phone.

 

 **Sebastian Hareton:** _I think we need to break up._

Vega’s voice began to break when she spoke. “D-did you read t-this, Thain? D-did you see it?”

 

A hand appeared on her shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with a very alarmed looking Tom, who just got up from his tackled position. The girls from a distance decide to shrug and go back to their games, leaving the two alone.

 

“Vega, are you alright?” he asked, worry in those blue eyes. “Who is Sebastian?”

 

The girl’s eyes dropped, avoiding his stare. “No one…” Vega whispered as she looked back at the peaceful ocean… She then eased out of Tom’s hand lying on her shoulder and went back to the cottage, phone in hand.

 

 

***

Tom managed to chase her back to the villa, but Vega disappeared into one of the rooms. Once he found her, she turned around – phone placed to ear, eyes almost swollen with tears – with that look which pleaded for him to leave her alone.

 

He found himself looking down as he closed the door, slipping his hands in his pockets as he finally walked away.

 

Vega probably stayed in her room for a few hours.

 

The girls tried to coax her out of it when food arrived, but none of them were successful. She probably had a good reason to – as she politely excused herself from whoever she is talking to in order to tell Max, Jade and Lis that she’d come out after the conversation which lasted for two hours.

 

The sun was already high and it was in the middle of the afternoon when the door to her room squeaked open, and small footsteps echoed down the hall towards the pantry.

 

Eyeing the stack of packed food lying on the counter, Vega quietly opened the fridge door only to find out that it has a limited content of beverages, dairy products that should be finished before their weekend departure and tons of frozen meat. She took out a box of orange juice and turned around to inspect the packed pre-prepared food. _Must be the lunch Max was muttering about,_ she thought. _This must be what they left for me._

Glad to see that it’s fish and chips, a sigh of relief and sudden surge of hunger went across Vega’s face. But when she was about to stuff her face with the first piece of potato, she heard a voice behind her.

 

“Oh there you are,” she heard Tom’s flawless accent right at the entry of the kitchen. “You’re missing all the fun.”

 

Caught red handed with the piece of chip in her mouth, she swiveled around to see him still in the same board shorts he wore earlier, barefoot, toweling his hair… and missing his shirt. Oh wait, it’s slung on his shoulder.

 

The girl slowly turned around again, trying to ignore the fact how that somewhat ripped body was affecting her appetite, she tried to get the image out of her head as she pushed the rest of the potato strip in her mouth, poured herself a glass of orange juice and grabbed her food. “Hey Thain,” she mumbled as she worked, potato pieces swiveling in her mouth. “Sorry about that.”

 

Suddenly realizing that he was topless, Tom quickly placed the towel over a chair, grabbed his shirt and slipped it over his arms in an attempt to dress himself before she turned. “Sorry about what?” he mumbled under the clothing. “Oh… that…” he managed to say once he had himself fixed. Grabbing the towel back, with Vega now cradling her food as she walked towards him (in an attempt to exit the kitchen), he moved aside to let her pass.

 

“We were just worried,” he added as he followed her out to the lobby. She couldn’t reply as another potato crisp was dangling from her mouth… However she had to gulp it down when she reached an empty living room, with an open back door… with clearly Max and Lila napping in hammocks at the back patio.

 

“Where’s everyone else?” Vega managed to say after swallowing the potato.

 

“Fred took Lis and Sam to the market to buy dinner,” Tom said, taking one of the couches, laying over his towel to sit on it. Vega on the other hand took a single chair near the window, balancing the food in the package and placing her glass of orange juice on the window sill. “Mari must still be napping in her room,” Tom continued, as he leaned over to run a hand over his curls. “And the two are clearly out there, enjoying the installed hammocks.”

 

Vega let out a chuckle as she drank from her juice. “Yep,” she muttered. “They’re definitely enjoying it.”

 

Silence fell between them as Vega quietly looked out the window, munching on her fish fingers. Her friend watched her from the couch, worry crossing over his eyes.

 

“Vega,” Tom said almost as a whisper, but clear enough to show the concern in his voice. “Are you alright?”

 

The black-haired girl placed down the fish finger she was holding and sighed.

“Maybe you would like to tell me about it,” he said softly, almost pleading.

 

Vega sported a smirk, gently shaking her head. Her hands hovered over her food, but just as she is hungry, she suddenly lost her appetite again. Finally putting the food down beside the glass of orange juice beside the wide windowsill, Vega clutched the rim of her chair and said, “I… I think I’m single again.”

 

An awkward silence was set in between the distance from where Tom and Vega sat. The girl hung her head down for a while, as Tom tried to say something… “I... I’m sorry, Vega…” was what he managed to come up with.

"Sorry?" a muffled snort escaped the girl. "There's no need to be sorry..."

 

He turned around to face her, but he could barely see the expression on her face. He heard the sarcasm yes, the bitterness, and the attempt to sound funny...

 

But what he wasn’t prepared for was the sight of Vega looking up with a tear rolling down her cheek, her hands gripping the chair easing up to cover her face.

 

Without saying anything more, Tom stood up, took another chair and positioned it next to the girl’s, sat down and placed his hands over her shoulders. “I wasn’t ready to say goodbye,” a sad voice came from behind her hands.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he tried to comfort the desolate Vega. “Hush, hush now…” he whispered. “You probably deserved better.”

 

The girl could only ignore his words and continued sobbing in her hands.

 

Tom couldn’t do anything but to tighten his embrace and nestle his chin over her head as he was at a loss on how to calm her down.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“How did you meet him anyway?”

 

Vega smirked, trying to rub the swelling off her eyes as she sat on the patio fence. “A colleague knew him when I had my first job. He was actually a co-worker’s boyfriend back then. We became friends and I found out that he was cheating on her with another of my colleagues. It was a long story.”

 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “You really like the bad boys, huh?”

 

The girl wrinkled her face as she played with her hair, tying it into a braid. “Not necessarily,” she tried to reason out amidst Tom’s chuckles. The sun was starting to set and Vega has somewhat calmed down thanks to the words of advice Tom tried to tell her in the middle of her depression.

 

_“Maybe it’s better that now you’re on your own,” he told her. “At least you could say that now you’re free to pursue whatever you like.”_

_“But it feels like I failed –“_

_“We all make mistakes, sweetie,” he said. “At least we have some lessons learned. And you would say that you did treasure the time you had with Seb. But it’s his choice if he wants to leave you. He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”_

 

Vega contemplated on the words said earlier as she finally reached the edges of her braid. “Maybe you’re right,” she said to Tom who was standing right beside the fence she’s sitting on. “Maybe I do deserve better.”

 

Tom made a face between disbelief and confusion. “Of course you do,” he said. “You did tell me earlier – You weren’t happy. He wasn’t happy either. It’s definitely not your fault if he’s slipping away and wouldn’t want to do anything to save what you both had.”

 

“Makes me wonder if he even cared,” Vega said bitterly, throwing one of the ruptured rubber bands she tried to tie on her braid in the sand.

 

“He probably did,” he said looking off in the distance. “But it doesn’t matter now, does it?”

 

With that, he saw Vega’s eyes cloud with misery again that he knew he had to change the subject. “You know what,” Tom exclaimed, turning around to face her, now putting his arm over the fence. “You should stop thinking about it. You’re with us! You’re with your friends! The best thing you should be doing right now –“ he grabbed her hands and helped her off the fence. “ – is having fun!”

 

Vega waved a hand at him, laughing a bit. “Thain, you’re ridiculous.”

 

Tom placed his hands on his waist. “Yes, of course I am. Besides – “ He suddenly pulled out a familiar object out of his pockets – Vega’s phone which she left on the window sill beside her food. Tom apparently got his hands on it when she got up to calm herself outside on the patio. “- I know you will eventually want this back.”

 

Vega rolled her eyes. “I seriously don’t want to be checking my messages for the meantime, Thain.”

 

He flipped the phone open and pretended to check the messages. “But I bet you don’t want this touching the waves either…” then with that, he smiled and moved towards the beach.

 

“No – not again –“ she exclaimed, running her hands frustratingly through her hair.

 

“Definitely yes, again!” Tom said happily as he dangled it over Vega’s head. “Not convinced?” He muttered as he fiddled with it a bit. Then suddenly, against the sunset – he twirled the phone around his hand and took a picture of his face with a bright flash of light. He looked up and smiled at Vega who was now sporting an irritated look.

 

“No. Thain. Give me back the phone.”

 

“Not until you cheer up.”

 

“Thain, you’re going to mess up the apps again like you did earlier.”

 

“I’m so sorry, really sorry – but you’re going to have to go through me to get your beloved phone back.”

 

Vega shook her head in complete defiance and lunged at the phone helplessly, as it has been proven earlier that morning that Tom does move faster and can hold the device higher than her head. Next thing she knew, she was chasing him through the beach again.

 

“You’re doing this on purpose! Give it back!”

 

“Not until you say please!”

 

“Can you please give it back?”

 

“No!” He stuck out his tongue at her.

 

“Damnit Hiddleston! Give it back!”

 

“Now you’re not calling me Thain!”

 

“But that is your name isn’t it?!”

 

Vega managed to catch him and clung tightly to his shirt as they both skid over the sand. Tom yanked his shirt back laughing, as Vega fell right into the waves, completely soaking herself wet. Tom stood over her, guffawing that very familiar _ehehehehehe_. Eventually, Vega found herself laughing as well.

 

“Now you can say that you went to the beach with us!” Tom said, beaming.

 

“Yea,” Vega said exasperatedly as she eyed her wet clothing. “And I can blame you for getting my best set of clothes wet!” She took off her flipflops and aimed it at him, which he easily dodged.

 

“Really now, was that your best set?”

Vega bit her lip and laughed as she bent over and splashed Tom with sea water. “That’s for the snarky comment!” she screamed triumphantly.

 

Tom shook off the excess water from his hair and looked shockingly at the girl. Vega beamed jubilantly and pushed him with her wet hands. He followed suit and pushed her back. This went on for about three minutes till both collapsed on the beach, laughing.

 

“Can I get my phone back?” Vega asked as Tom helped her up.

 

He eyed the phone and said, “I hope this is waterproof. I may have slightly mutilated it with sea water.” Vega snatched it from his hand as both started walking along the shore. “I promise, if its broken – I’ll try to have it fixed –“ Tom tried to remedy the situation, but then she burst out laughing. “I don’t know what you did,” she said, beaming. “But it’s still working!”

 

They cheerily talked as they continued walking along the shore, waves splashing at their feet – well just Vega’s as she held the phone in one hand and her flip-flops on the other.

 

“Looks like I’ve dessicated your thongs as well,” Tom pointed out a disconnected strap on one of Vega’s flip-flops.  “No, that’s probably me when I aimed for your head,” Vega muttered with a chuckle.

 

As they reached the edge of the shore, approaching jagged rocks – Vega turned around and smiled up at him. “You know what –“ she started. “Thanks. You’re right, I needed to cheer up.”

 

Tom smiled back at her – that trademark smile that often flashes during interviews and photo-shoots.

 

“Well, what did I tell you,” he muttered as he ruffled her hair with his hand.

 

Vega could only smile back sincerely as she walked beside him. Never have she thought that despite the crap call she had earlier, she’d find peace thanks to Tom –

 

“Vega, wait!”

 

His hand suddenly grabs her elbow, pulling her back from dark figures which she can barely make out in the water. If he didn’t keep his hand supporting her arm, Vega would have probably tripped over. “What? What happened?” she suddenly exclaimed.

 

“Stay still,” Tom said firmly, his blue eyes searching the water. With the sun setting, darkness slowly approaching the shore, Vega and her useless vision (having forgotten to wear her glasses) couldn’t see what she was stepping on. “Apparently, all the sea urchins are here.”

 

“Huh?” Despite Tom’s panic, Vega seemed to be still oblivious to the situation. “What do you mean –“

 

Vega suddenly moved her feet in the water.

“Vega stay –“

“OW!”

“- STILL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”

 

The girl suddenly has her feet up in the air as she tried to inspect what caused the sudden pain on her feet while in the water. “This is what I was afraid of –“ Tom said worriedly, holding on to her hand. “I can’t really see what happened to my foot but it doesn’t hurt so much –“ Vega tried to calm him down. “You might have been stung – we need to have that checked under a light –“ he tried to reason out, pulling her away from the area. “No, I don’t think it’s that serious –“ Vega tried to get any signs of a stinger or blood on her foot, ignoring her panicking friend. “VEGA!”

 

Vega was suddenly swept off the sand, and she found herself heaved in Tom’s arms, her legs dangling in midair.

 

“What the he –“

 

“We better get you back to the villa and have that checked,” Tom glowered at her, trying to take the dangling flip-flops from her hands as he carried her. “Tsk, Fred has the medical kit.”

 

“Do you really have to carry me?”

 

It was sunset, so Tom was lucky that she couldn’t make out the sudden blush on his cheeks. “Well I’m the only one with the reliable footwear…”

 

The girl tried to struggle, begging to be put down, uncomfortable to be in such a position. “Come on Thain, I can limp… put me down…” Suddenly, Tom’s voice sounded stern and reprimanding, as he tightened his grip on the little girl. “Shush yourself, Vega. We’re almost there.”

 

Vega felt like a child being carried off by her father after a scolding as she looked down and slung a hand over his shoulder, trying to get a better grip.

 

“Yes dad...” she said, rolling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a beach setting like this, you couldn’t help but listen to Norah Jones’s “Chasing Pirates”. It gives such a good feel while they’re teasing each other around the beach.


	14. Bonfire Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plays spin-the-bottle on the beach after dinner. Apparently, a few facts are revealed and someone seems to be hiding a delicate secret.

“You know, Vega’s lucky that a sharp rock only scraped the sole of her foot,” Mari muttered as they were all gathered around a bonfire for dinner. “Tom said there were like dozens of sea urchins in that area at the edge of the beach.”

 

Vega, running a fork around her mashed potatoes, looked to her left and glared at Tom who could only shoot her an apologetic grin. It wasn’t a deep gash, but you could see that her left foot is covered with bandages. It wasn’t as serious as a sea urchin sting, but she did get wounded after all. “Sea urchins, hmph,” Vega mumbled under her breath as she stuffed her mouth with mashed potatoes. “Didn’t really have to carry me all the way back to the house.” Tom could only hide another smile in the dark as the fire flickered in front of them.

 

“So,” Jade tried to change the subject, nudging Vega lightly, making the other girl brush it off anxiously. “How was the market?”

 

Lis smirked. “Fred is unbearable,” she said miserably as she ate through her plate of steamed fish. “He’d hide behind stalls and suddenly jump out surprising us…” At the corner of her eye, Fred is trying hard not to laugh, as he held on to Tom’s shoulder – the latter also getting red from stifled giggles. “That wasn’t the only thing,” Sam muttered. “He was screaming Loki’d all the time – making Lis hit the booth’s ceiling!”

 

That’s when Tom started guffawing beside a really bright red Fred who was beside himself. Max shook her head looking very unimpressed, as Vega looked at the two with a really annoyed _are-you-fucking-kidding-me_ stare.

 

“How high did Lis jump?” Tom asked, making the girl blush. “Oh you have no idea,” Fred said in between giggles as the two burst out laughing again.

 

“Hey guys!” Mari’s voice suddenly echoed behind them, as she brought out a punch bowl filled with lemonade. “Here’s the drinks –“ She said as she started passing around glasses filled with pink-colored juice in it, kind of calming down the really annoyed Vega and Max.

 

“It seems like a nice concoction,” Mari commented, pouring herself a glass. “Fred made this himself –“

Vega, Max, Lis, and Sam who took a sip of the drink simultaneously – suddenly spit it out on the sand – causing the two boys to end up laughing again.

 

“I SPIKED THE PUNCH WITH A STRONG GIN TONIC!” Fred exclaimed, now on the sand under Tom who couldn’t catch his breath laughing. “YOU GOT LOKI’D – AGAIN!!!”

 

The two boys were basically rolling around with laughter.

 

Vega wiped her mouth clean and exchanged evil looks with Max. “You guys are pathetic,” the former muttered under her breath as the two girls got up and hovered over the two grown men (with Vega limping a bit), pouring their drinks over them.

 

To their surprise, both men managed to laugh even harder while they’re doused with lemonade and gin.

 

 

***

 

Dinner went downhill batshit crazy from there.

 

The girls eventually got the hang of drinking the spiked lemonade (since they didn’t have any other choice, Fred claimed that the orange juice was spiked as well – and Vega’s too tipsy to object), and were eventually drunk with it.

 

Mari and Lila were having a bird-chirping-noise contest, Lis was drunkenly muttering about her Loki’d feels, Sam was grunting against it, while Vega blankly watched Tom and Fred make fun of how Max created a tower of food out of her leftovers. Next thing you know, Lila was doing a drunken hula, everyone was laughing and Mari was laughing the hardest – then Lila and Mari were suddenly knocked out.

 

“THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS! YOU GUYS SUCK AT ALCOHOL!” You find Sam screaming at them before she faints herself in Lis’s arms.

 

“You are one glorious bunch,” Fred laughed in between hiccups.

 

“Don’t talk to me Baldain,” Vega shot back, still with her blank look. “I’m trying to fucking concentrate the alcohol away.”

 

Blinking, Tom throws an empty bottle in the middle of the group, and says, “Try to concentrate on this.”

 

Fred, Max and Lis exchanged excited looks as Vega groaned and buried her head in her arms.

 

“SPIN –“

 

“THE –“

 

“FUCKING –“

 

“BOTTLE!!!”

 

The four suddenly started making catcalls and shrieks, Fred’s high-pitched screaming overriding Lis’s fangirl shrieking. Vega mutters, “Oh fuck you all, I’m off to bed –“ but Max catches her and sits her down again saying, “Oh no you don’t missy,” leaving the girl with a really fucked up frown on her face.

 

“TRUTH OR DAAAAREEEE!” Tom screamed, obviously under the influence of a 12-year-old whiskey.

 

“NO!” Fred exclaimed, grasping his friend’s shoulder. “TRUTH OR LOKI’D!!!”

 

You would swear another shattering shriek filled the beach, above Vega’s dying whale sounds.

 

“And thar goes the British,” Vega moans miserably to a really excited looking Max, who can only end up cackling at her.

 

“Who gets to spin? Who gets to spin?”

 

“First one is a rotten egg!”

 

You would see Tom’s long slender fingers twirl the bottle around as he and Fred exchange nasty shark grins – when the bottle suddenly stopped on a red-looking, honey-drinking Lis who can only give a small straight, “Eep!”

 

“All right Lis,” Tom whispered, flashing his pearly whites at the shuddering girl. “What will it be?”

 

The girls suddenly started chanting in fervor, “DARE! DARE! DARE! DARE!” Like a marching band, apparently when you get Vega and Max in the mood – they’re very unstoppable.

 

“I choose DARE!”

 

You can actually hear a chorus of cheers when Lis exclaimed her decision. Max whispered something in Vega’s ear which suddenly made her jump up when Fred was about to approach Lis –

 

“We got this,” Vega announced, wiping her mouth and pulling up her sleeves, looking at Lis with a really nasty smile. “Anyone got a huge handkerchief or something?”

 

“You’re not going to blindfold me or –“

 

Max suddenly produced a big hanky out of nowhere, and the girls (who were supposedly tipsy) were working around Lis who had her eyes hidden behind a huge piece of red cloth. “Come on guys!” You can actually hear Lis muttering as Vega tied the knot behind her hair and Max tightening her grip on her arms. “This isn’t funny –“

 

Then she heard Tom and Fred guffawing somewhere.

 

Lis was starting to sweat as one of the girls pulled back her hair…

 

There was an awkward silence.

 

She felt the two girls in front of her scuffle about, as one of them suddenly moved away. “Vega! Max! I know what you’re planning!” she cried out, eyes still tightly closed by the blindfold. “You guys come back –“

 

That’s when she felt heavy footsteps move towards her, sit right next to her on the log and pull back her hair…

 

Lis felt a warm breath on her ear… and then whoever it was suddenly spoke…

 

“ **I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you,** _”_ the husky low voice took a moment to breathe, as Lis felt her heart skip a beat… or two. “ **Whether you come willingly or not…** ”

 

Breaking in a cold sweat, you could swear that you can start to see Lis hyperventilating as – whoever it was whispering in her ear – placed a hand on her shoulder, seductively massaging it. You can hear someone guffawing in a distance.

 

“ **You will be mine, and mine alone… do you understand?** ”

 

Lis let out a shriek as everything happened so fast –

 

Max suddenly let go off her arms, Lis managed to grab her blindfold and pull it off – only to see Tom – sitting right across her, with his jaw fully unhinged, gawking at them. Confused, Lis turned to her side to see Vega… wearing an authentic Cheshire cat grin… with her hand on Lis’s shoulder.

 

Lis let out another shriek as she pushed Vega away. “YOU LITTLE –“

 

“ **LOOOOOKIIIII’D!!!!!!!!!** ” Max and Vega chanted in unison before both fell over, crying with mirth.

 

The girl really looked confused as she turned back to Tom (who was beside a really impressed looking Fred, who was also trying to hide his laughter), who can only shake his head in wonder, mouthing “No idea”… Lis eventually let out a loud, “Hmp!” as she got up, dumped water on Vega’s head and then walked out – right back into the villa.

 

Fred burst out laughing as Vega called out, “Hey! Be a sport will you and come back here –“ She was about to get up and chase after Lis when Tom motioned for her to sit down (pointing at her feet) and ran back inside to try and comfort Lis.

 

While Tom was gone, the trio exchanged silly grins amongst themselves.

“You silly girl,” Fred muttered, his green eyes looking at Vega. “To tease poor Lisbeth like that…”

 

Vega raised her arms and did a shrugging notion. Max beside her was laughing so hard, not being able to get over the fact that Lis _actually_ walked out. “I think we should apologize,” Vega muttered in between giggles, trying to compose herself.

 

That’s when Tom walked back to the bonfire – looking really discombobulated.

 

“I chased after Lis – “ he said, making a gesture towards the house. “But then when I got to her, she was on the couch, facedown… knocked out…” He shot Fred a glare. “What are you putting in the drinks? You better hope that these girls aren’t minors!”

 

Fred burst out laughing while Vega waved off a hand at Tom muttering, “Please Thain, we’re way past beyond minor level…” Max snorted. “Whatever that means…”

 

That’s when Tom shot his blue eyes at Vega as he circled the fire to get back to his seat. “Now, you little missy…” He said; a finger at his old friend. Then he paused as he sat down, pushing back his curls, at a loss for words. “That line from ‘The Red Necklace…’ I…”

 

Vega easily got up on one foot, gave a clumsy little curtsy as Max and Fred gave her a round of applause. “I’m actually impressed…” The words finally escaped his lips. The girl grinned brightly and muttered, “Hey, I learned from the best.”

 

As she sat down and Fred got back on his feet to spin the bottle, Tom found himself speechless, lips parted as he watched Vega laugh repeatedly with Max over the dancing flames…

 

“MAX!”

 

The head with the short hair spun towardsFred and saw that the bottle was pointed right at her.

 

Max smiled and said, “I choose DARE!”

 

A smile crept across Fred’s lips. “Okay… my idea. You give me,” he jerked his head in the direction of his seatmate. “Or Tom a lapdance. Now.”

 

Vega actually choked on her beer for a second, as Max got up and moved away, muttering, “OH HELL NO!” By this time, Fred has gone up on his feet and was moving menacingly towards the girl. “Oh, chickening out are you?”

 

“LOL NO!” Max sprinted off. Fred followed suit and the only people left on the campfire was Tom, Vega… and the rest who were knocked out on the spot.

 

“Go easy on her, mate!” Tom called out to Fred, not realizing that his friend was already far out on the beach… playing hide and seek with Max, who apparently was also a very fast runner.

 

Tom eventually found himself watching Vega trying to gulp down her glass of beer.

 

“I’m still impressed…”

 

He saw the girl look up from her glass, smile as she brushed the froth away from her lips and gave a short chuckle as she placed her drink down. “Hey, I tried my best…”

 

“Well,” Tom muttered, hunching over. “It wasn’t as deep as it should be, but you’ve got a high pitch so… I won’t take it against you. Imitation is still a form of flattery and,” He smiled, looking down. “I am pretty flattered.”

 

Vega snorted. “As long as you don’t use that tone again on me during wake up calls,” she said, referring to the event that happened earlier that day. Tom looked at her for a moment and burst out laughing…

 

“You jerk!”

 

Max was suddenly back around the campfire, reaching frantically inside her shirt. Fred appeared beside her, panting… bent over from sheer laughter. “Haven’t I told you to go easy on her?” Tom said, looking a bit surprised.

 

That’s when Max pulled out something out of her underwear and threw it at Fred’s face.

The other man just brushed it off and laughed, as Max pushed him onto the sand.

 

“What was that?” Vega said, looking a bit horrified.

 

Max looked at her irritated, scratching her lower back. “Jerk put in a frikking crab down my shirt! Apparently this is how I get Loki’d for not doing a lapdance!”

 

“Just admit it – you don’t know how to!” Frederick said in between giggles, finally seated beside an unimpressed Tom who opened himself another bottle. “Though you do have the chops for it…”

 

Max angrily stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed the bottle and sent it spinning.

 

“You guys are ridiculous – “ Tom started.

 

That’s when the bottle stopped with its mouth pointed at Vega.

 

Fred cried out, “YES!” and started rubbing his hands evilly, while Tom gulped, unnoticed. “Your turn, Aeo baby!” Max said happily as she happily ruffled the girl’s hair. Vega didn’t look too happy as she took another sip of her drink.

 

“What is it going to be, Aeoren?” Fred asked her with an evil grin.

“Truth or Dare?”

 

Vega opened her mouth to speak, but found herself looking in the fire. _If I choose “Dare”, Fred will have my head with some crazy batshit thing he could think of… He might even force me to kiss Thain…_ Vega swallowed hard. _But if I choose “Truth”, I am too drunk to even be sane, who knows what I might say…_ Max had to prod her twice on the shoulder to snap her out of her meditation.

 

“Truth,” she finally spit out.

 

Fred ran a hand through his hair as he was deep in thought. “Truth… truth…” he muttered as Max picked up the bottle and started playing with it. Tom was quiet as he took another sip from his beer, Vega looked at him expecting that he’d be the one with the maniacal grin as he thought of a suitable question... But to her surprise he just looked down as if he was avoiding her stare.

 

“Alright Vega,” Fred muttered. “Tell me the truth… and nothing but the truth…”

 

The girl shrugged, leaned towards him and muttered, “Bring it on.”

 

“Do you,” Fred’s eyes were intently fixed on her. “ ** _Would you happen to fancy… or even love… anyone… just anyone around this campfire at this moment?_** ” The determination on Vega’s face melted away as Tom looked as if he drank too much beer and shot Fred a funny look.

 

Max covered her mouth and muttered, “Oooh… Tough one.”

 

Vega winced as she looked down at the sand. _Oh dear Lord, it’s a trap_ , she thought. _Isn’t it?_

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said, a bit of hesitation in her voice. “Really Fred?”

 

He nodded. And by some weird chance, his eyes suddenly turned to an unresponsive Tom who was repeatedly running his hands through his long golden curls.

 

“Well…” Vega cast down her eyes at the sand again. “This is a tough one.”

 

“You’re still going to have to answer it,” Fred said, stretching and putting a hand on Tom’s shoulder (who still continued to massage his temples, refusing to look across the campfire), as he took another drink. “And Vega –“

 

“What.”

 

“Just the truth and nothing but the truth.” Fred’s tone was firm, but you know he’s being silly.

 

An awkward silence was suddenly found right in the middle of the campfire.

 

 _Fuck_ , Vega thought as she suddenly felt Max poking her waist. _Fred really put me on the spot._ She looked around to view her sleeping girlfriends and then back to Tom who was busy rocking back and forth on his seat as Fred drunk his beer – eyes fixed on her. _What am I supposed to say… I don’t even know if I like anyone…_

 

That’s when Vega noticed how Tom was wringing his hands. He seemed restless as he sported this pensive look, staring down at the sand… with his thumb and index finger on his chin. Leg twitching… His sitting position shifting from crossed legs to that whorish manner he sat with his legs apart… The flames lit up his face, and clearly she can see the traces of – was that anxiety… or worry? _He seems to be hiding something…_ Vega thought as he watched him grow restless every moment she hasn’t answered the question yet.

 

 _What is up with him_ – That’s when suddenly, Tom brought up his blue eyes and stared right at her.

 

“ **I love Max!** ” Vega suddenly exclaimed.

 

“ ** _What?_** ” Max and Tom actually muttered the same word in unison.

 

Fred managed to snort his beer out of his nose, trying to stifle back a disbelieving giggle. “Seriously, Vega? You’re fucking with me –“

 

“No, seriously!” Vega said, as Max inched away from her. “You know I do! Why else would I hang around with her a lot?” With that, she turned to her friend and muttered, “Come on Max, give us a kiss.”

 

“Fuck no, Vega –“

 

That’s when Vega grabbed Max’s face and they both fell behind the log, pretending to make out. Fred actually burst out laughing as Tom stared bewilderedly at the two girls fighting behind the big chunk of wood.

 

“COME ON VEGA –“ Max said, pushing her away as she got back on her seat. Vega climbed back on the log with less difficulty, but was overcome with hilarity. “I know you love me, and I love you too – BUT YOU’RE JUST NOT MY TYPE!”

 

“Awww, you’re breaking my heart…” Vega said in a sarcastic tone. “Well, I guess there goes my three minutes of being lesbian…”

 

“Nice save, Einstein,” Fred muttered as Vega shot him an award-winning smile. “I’ll let you off this time, but you’re going to have to spill the next time –“

 

She just stuck her tongue out at him and found Tom grinning to himself as he placed down his bottle.

 

Slightly pleased with herself, she decides to wrestle the bottle out of Max’s hands and sets it on the sandy ground before she could twirl it around. They were still in the middle of talking about what just happened, when the bottle stopped spinning –

 

It stopped at Max -- again. The girl angrily raised her arms in the air as Max and Tom exchanged funny glances. “You want me to have a go at it again, Scot Boy?” she threw her hands up in a gangster-like manner, provoking Fred who then said, “I wouldn’t want to have another crab on my face.”

 

They all laughed as Fred took the bottle and gave it another whirl.

 

“Tom!” The two girls exclaimed as the man just raised his arms, gave a smirk and said – “Dare.”

 

“Not too feisty today aren’t you Thain,” Vega said as she picked up the bottle. Max suddenly whispered something in Vega’s ear, and both girls end up looking at Tom who has his arms crossed. “I think I’d go with that plan…”

 

Vega then stands up and says, “Okay Thain, we – “she happily exchanges looks with Max. “- dare you to choose one, just one – one of us who’s currently conscious, and go on a ‘Seven Minutes In Heaven’ stint.”

 

Tom raised his eyebrow. “Where?”

 

Max whispered something in Vega’s ear again and the latter went, “See those pair of trees over there?” Vega motioned towards two big trees with a big lane of bushes hiding its trunk. “That’s your closet. Now Thain, who’s going to be your pick?”

 

He just sat there the entire time, arms crossed, staring at Vega.

 

It was the look. The Loki glare. The kind where the blue eyes bore down right into your soul, knowing your every secret… Tom had that look and he was throwing it at her at a really awkward time right after they gave him the dare… The way he glared at Vega scared her, it’s as if he was saying something obvious but she still couldn’t get it… _Why is he staring at me like…_ That’s when Tom bit his lip, and Vega fell back on her seat beside Max. _Could it be that he’s_ –

 

“Come on Fred,” Tom muttered, grabbing his friend by the elbow. The two girls dropped their jaws.

 

“What? Thomas, what the hell –“

 

“Can’t I just use the villa instead? I think the area behind the bushes might be very unsanitary with what I’m about to do –“ Tom said, winking at Vega. The two girls suddenly shrieked, exchanging excited muttering between each other.

 

“Come on buddy, don’t –“

 

Grabbing Fred, by the collar and whispering something in his ear, Tom suddenly went – “I am so going to be the boss of you during these seven minutes.” He then turned to Vega. “Set the time!”

 

“10:33!” she exclaimed, checking the time on her phone. “The villa is yours until 10:40!” She said with vindication, pointing her finger at him.

 

“But what about Lis –“ Fred tried to talk himself out of it.

“Oh, I think she’s too drunk to even notice us, Freddy…”

 

“But –“

 

“CLOCK IS TICKING BOYS!” Max cried out, as she exchanged catcalls with Vega. “YOU BETTER GET ON WITH IT!”

 

With an evil grin, Tom dragged Fred inside and then silence.

 

Max and Vega quickly moved off the log and jumped on the porch. That’s when they heard something bumping, and someone moaning… The two girls gasped and tried to get a closer look, Vega limping around her bandages.

 

_Bump… Bump…_

_Bump…_

 

That’s when they heard Fred’s voice – “ _Oh God…_ ”

 

_Bump…_

 

The girls shrieked quietly, hands on each other’s shoulders. “We seriously should get this on tape –“ Vega whispered. “Do you have any idea how much money we can make from this?” Max exclaimed. The girls moved closer to the windows.

 

_Bump…_

 

“ _Tom, be careful…”_

 

By this time, Vega already has her ear on the door, and Max is trying to peek inside the windows.

 

” _Ooooh Gooood!”_

 

The two girls exchanged excited looks as Vega motioned Max to come near the door. “TWO MINUTES!!” Vega screamed from the outside.

 

“Let’s bust them in –“ Max said.

 

“But that’s –“ The other girl tried to reason out.

 

“I’m going in –“ Max said with an evil grin and opened the back screen door.

 

She was about to rush in when Tom’s grinning face came out of nowhere, causing Max to slip and fall. “LOOOKI’D!!!” Tom started screaming the signature line he made for himself, as Vega moved in through the door… and saw the disaster area in the living room.

 

Both boys have taken off their flipflops, Fred was banging pillows on the walls… And apparently, Tom was beside himself laughing as he helped Max up. “You… guys… weren’t making… out?” Vega muttered, starting to look annoyed. “YOU SET US UP?!!”

 

“Loookiiiiiiii’d” Tom said in a sing-song voice right in Vega’s face as Fred was on the floor – laughing.

 

Max and Vega rolled their eyes and walked out of the villa, with both boys following closely behind them.

 

“Did you really think we were making out?” Tom asked Vega, nudging her shoulder with his elbow. “I tell you, Fred is good at moaning –“

 

“Shut up.” Max muttered under her breath.

 

“Though really,” Fred suddenly muttered. “I’m going to get you back for that, Hiddleston – You shouldn’t have picked me.”

 

Tom turned around and beamed brightly. “It’s all fair in love and war, Freddy… Now shall I give you a kiss?”

 

Both boys appeared to wrestle before Tom picked up the bottle from the ground.

Max and Vega sat beside each other, looking as pensive as ever… as if they lost a bet.

 

“You know… I think the alcohol is wearing off!” Tom muttered happily as he spun the bottle.

 

Max rolled her eyes as she picked up her bottle and drank the contents like a lunatic. Vega felt her eyes fall on the bottle as it landed on… Fred.

 

“Finally, this night is going to end!” Tom said excitedly, jumping up and pointing to his friend. “Fred! Truth or Dare?!”

 

Stroking his stubble, Fred smirked and said, “Dare.”

 

“Alright,” Tom said excitedly. “I – I mean, we – dare you to snog anyone. Anyone who is awake – that is. Can you do that for us buddy?”

 

Fred shrugged and went. “Cool. I get to choose anyone?”

 

“Anyone.”

 

Fred smiled. An evil smile. “Alright then.” Tom moved aside as both boys looked at the two remaining girls who were awake and drinking on the other side of the campfire. A menacing grin spread across Fred’s face as he stood up.

 

“I choose Vega.”

 

The girl literally spewed out her beer (like she did with her water back at the Milk Bar) at the sand and cried out, “What?”

 

“Come here honey,” Fred said in his seductive Scottish tone, as he strode past a shocked and really confused looking Tom. “Let me plant a long, fat, wet kiss on your lips.”

 

Vega started shaking Max. “Dude, dude… Max… He’s coming after me…”

 

Drunk and almost knocked out, Max went, “Can’t help you there, darling…”

 

In a panicked moment, Vega leapt up her feet, and a sharp twang of pain went up her left sole. Wincing, she tried to outmaneuver Fred’s lunge, and tiptoed her way behind Max. “Think about what you’re doing Fred!” she tried to reason out of it.

 

“It’s just a kiss, honey. What are you afraid of?” Fred said in that really delicious tone.

 

“Fred – “ Tom suddenly spoke up.

 

“Yes Tom?” His friend suddenly stopped on the chase and looked at him. “You said something?”

 

A bit of retaliation and apprehension was actually seen in Tom’s eyes as he looked from a really pannicked Vega to the mischievous grin of his friend. “You sure you want to do this?”

 

“Why,” Fred said as-a-matter-of-factly. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Vega raised her eyebrow. Tom’s eyes shifted from Fred and the girl who was rooted on the spot, leg dangling up as she stood on one foot. He parted his lips to answer but then he closed it again, unsure of what to do – “No answer?” Fred muttered. “I’ll take that as a no –“ He then turned around to face Vega.

 

“It’s just one kiss, sweetheart,” he said. “What do you have to lose?”

 

Vega crouched behind Max, who was completely oblivious to the scene, starting to doze off. “But Fred –“ Vega tried reasoning her way out.

 

“Now just close your eyes, sweetheart and relax…”

 

Vega shut her eyes closed and held on tightly to Max. She couldn’t see Tom jerk his head around in some sort of frustration as he turned his back on them. She could feel Fred’s hands move for her shoulders when --

 

Suddenly, Max stood up and was caught in the middle of the kiss that was intended for Vega.

 

Fred didn’t even budge when he ended up kissing Max. Next thing Vega knew, Max and Fred were drunkenly making out in front of her, and she had to move aside from where she was standing on since both of them suddenly fell to their knees… and were eventually rolling on the sand, locked in a passionate and fiery kiss.

 

Jaws unhinged, Vega looked up to find that Tom was staring at the two in shock as well.

 

His hands were tangled up in his hair, completely at a loss of what just happened. Vega carefully stepped over the “couple” and moved on the other side of the fireplace.

 

“What just –“ Tom started.

 

“Happened –“ Vega continued.

 

Both swore they can even hear Max moaning.

 

“I did not expect this,” Tom muttered, hand still up in his hair.

 

“I should be glad that I got out of that…” the girl exclaimed. “But I am more than disturbed right now.”

 

“You and me both,” Tom whispered.

 

Without looking at each other, Tom managed to give Vega a fistbump. And they didn’t even notice that they both did that, eyes still transfixed on Fred and Max.

 

That’s when Fred’s hands went down to grab Max’s ass and he started kissing her neck… causing Max to moan louder.

 

Vega pried her eyes from the scene.

“What are we? Chopped liver?” she said, turning to Tom before stomping off to the Villa.

 

Snapping himself out of the shock, Tom called out to the retreating girl – “Where are you going?”

 

“You know what,” Vega said, as she stopped on the porch. “This is like the craziest day of my life. First off – I am suddenly single again, then I thought I was stung by a sea urchin, then two of my friends whom I’d never expect to get it on – end up making out. I’d say it’s fun, but I think my brain has just been deep fried.”

She did sound annoyed and sarcastic, but Tom felt like laughing with the way she said it. The spunk and the wit… it was just definitely Vega.

 

“So sir, I would have to excuse myself and wash the shock off my face…” she waved her hand off into the room. “And I’m off to bed.”

 

Tom smiled. “Alright then. Goodnight Aeo.”

 

She felt herself pause to look at him, the light of the flames dancing on his face. “Night Thain.”

 

Tom felt like smiling, despite what almost went down, he still can’t believe that Vega managed to escape Fred’s sexual fury unscathed – “Oh and,” Vega suddenly came out of the door, awkwardly limping. “Can you watch out for those two? Fucking in the sand is romantic, but I’m quite sure it’s not that hygienic.”

 

He motioned for her to get back inside as he grabbed his phone. “Go on, go sleep… Let’s pretend this never happened…” he said, ignoring the two lovebirds still drunkenly making out on the sand. “And I’ll make sure we get this documented…”

 

Vega stifled a laugh as she quietly went back inside. Tom successfully took a picture on his phone, but then he forgot to turn off the flash – whose bright light apparently startled the two lovers.

 

Max managed to disengage from Fred, as Tom winced, quickly hiding the phone and grabbing what’s left of his beer. However, Max and Fred continued to ignore him… as Max came to terms on who she was kissing…

 

Next thing you know, Max was screaming.

And so was Fred.

And so was Sam, Lila and Mari.

Everyone was awake, Max suddenly fainted… Fred was still in shock… and the three other girls really looked confused with what just happened.

 

Tom sat near the campfire shaking his head, thinking of how Vega was too smart to go to bed first and leave him in cleaning up the entire mess of the spin-the-bottle event.


	15. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly things ensue the moment Vega goes to bed. This chaotic state continues till Tom wakes up in the morning, right up to the point after breakfast.

Tom had to stay awake the entire night as he made sure that the girls went back to their rooms before Fred started freaking out. He also saw to it that Fred had enough to drink in order for him to forget what he did with Max – and to ensure that Max stays asleep in her bedroom entire time, hoping that she wouldn’t remember the thing that happened at the campfire.

 

By the time Fred was too drunk to remember; Tom had a dozen bottles as well and was almost in the same state as Fred was in his drunken stupor. He had to carry Fred to his room (after Fred attempted to kill the campfire by pissing on it), turn out the fires and try to stay on his feet.

 

When he was done, and all the doors were closed with the lights turned off… Poor Tom had to go through the corridors alone, in an attempt to identify his room. Once he thought he was correct – he climbed right into bed and hoped that the hangover wouldn’t get the best of him. Before he could doze off, he turns on his side and decides to stop wondering why the bed feels so cramped and cold.

 

 

***

 

Vega woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty. Her head was feeling heavy, despite having to actually go to bed before _anyone else._ But considering that all the others have been knocked out before her… she would probably in the same bad state as everyone else even if she slept around 12.

 

Eyesight blurry, she can almost make out the light coming through the windows… but with the darkness, she can tell that it’s barely even morning yet. Throat parched, the need to get out of bed was starting to bug her.

 

Feeling a bit of weight on her chest, she decides to push herself upwards and turn on the bedside lamp. As light filled the room, Vega then realizes why she can barely move and why her chest felt so heavy.

 

There in the cold, in the dark, snuggled next to her in the thick quilted covers was someone with a full set of curly gold hair… with their hand plastered right on her chest.

 

Vega swore that her headache got worse as she looked at the figure whose face was covered by the thick blanket, unable to recognize them. But the hand sure was heavy, being stuck right near her collarbone, nestled right in the middle of her two –  Vega shook her head and tried not to think about it.

 

Pushing herself up with her elbows, heart thundering through her chest… She carefully lifted the covers up to confirm who she thought it was sleeping right next to her the entire time…

 

Lo and behold, she was right. It was Tom… who came into the wrong room… and fell asleep right in her bed… with his enormous hand and those long, slender fingers… weighing her down…

 

Wrinkling her nose, Vega swore that the night just got worse with this development. The first thing that came into her mind was escape.

 

Carefully and silently… she attempted to lift Tom’s fingers to get his hand off her chest…

 

He must have stirred for a bit… as the hand fought back and smoothed its way down her abdomen. Vega swore that despite being still in the middle of a hangover, she must have blushed really bad… She then formulated a second plan to unpin herself from Tom’s grip.

 

 _God, it’s just a measly hand and I can’t even get myself off from it…_ She thought angrily as she moved towards the edge of the bed… Ignoring the fact that his hand is now passing over her left breast in her attempt to wedge her way out of his touch. Then slowly and successfully, Vega got herself free from the position – only to have her fall on the floor with a loud _thump_!

 

Her head popping on the side of the bed, she suspiciously looked at the man who was still snuggled in between her covers… fast asleep… still knocked out…

 

 _I swear I’m going to kill you, Thain_ , Vega thought miserably as she quickly dimmed the lights and went out of the room.

 

She tiptoed through the corridor, foot still hurting a bit. She made sure that she found the right room – Max’s room and was so relieved that she was all alone. _Oh goodie!_ Vega thought sarcastically as she slipped into the covers with a knocked-out Max. _She didn’t sleep with Fred. Now that’s promising_.

 

She snuggled next to Max, heart still racing with the fact that she can’t go back to her room because Tom Hiddleston is snuggled right in her covers. _Now let’s hope that Thain doesn’t remember a thing when he wakes up_ … was the last thing Vega thought of before dozing off, forgetting about her glass of water.

 

 

***

 

Tom awoke with a start; the sun was already high up despite the accumulation of clouds. Light was pouring in his room through the windows…

 

Still dizzy and disoriented, he looked around and let his head fall back on the pillows… staring blankly at the ceiling. He reached over the bedside table to grab his toothbrush when… he realized it wasn’t there. He sat up and surveyed the room… trying to make out where his bag was…

 

That’s when it dawned on him.

He was in the wrong room.

 

 _Oh Lord, I hope they didn’t notice_ , was the first thing that crossed his mind as he made for the door and slowly opened it. _I hope no one’s awake yet too…_

 

However, the moment he walked out of the door – all of them were there… sitting at the living room across the hallway… looking at him. And they all had these evil grins plastered on their faces. He tried to make out the faces grinning at him… and definitely, Vega wasn’t part of them.

 

“Had a nice sleep, Tom?” Sam said in a high-pitched giggly voice.

 

Stuck between a wince and smile, Tom walked towards them… trying to hide the bit of embarrassment on his face. “You look very happy, Thain,” Lis said, eyeing him up and down. “It seems like you had a lot of fun last night.”

 

“Ehehehehe,” he tried to laugh it off. But all the girls were grinning at him like mad Cheshire catsin a row. “I don’t know what you girls are talking about…”

 

“Dear, you just walked out of Vega’s bedroom,” Lila said as-a-matter-of-factly. “Where is she, is our sweetie still asleep?”

 

Tom swore he must have blushed at that moment. And he knew he did, because the girls suddenly giggled.

 

“So,” Lis said, pouting her lips. “Do you like Vega, Thain?”

 

“Well clearly he walked out of her room,” Lila muttered to Lis. “Who knows what they did last night.”

 

“I wonder if Vega’s already up,” Sam said mischievously, peering over Tom’s shoulder.

 

“Come on girls,” Tom said, running a hand through his hair. “Nothing happened –“

 

“Are you sure?” Lis said with a sly smile.

 

“No really –“

 

That’s when the door to Max’s room suddenly slammed open and Vega limped out of it with her jacket slung over one arm. She gently limped towards Tom and sleepily gave him a nudge, much to the surprise of the other girls.

 

“So how was the room?” Vega asked him. “Slept well?”

 

“Uh… yeah…” Tom looked at her, looking a bit confused.

 

“Thanks for taking it from me the last minute,” Vega said, grinning… her eyes still looking like slits with the lack of sleep and the hangover making her eyelids swell. “I really wanted to share the room with Max. Bad thing was I think she kicked me on the shin twice. Otherwise, I slept like a baby. Thanks again, Thain…”

 

He could only grin as he patted her on the back. “No problem, dear…” he said as Vega yawned. And at the last minute, she turned to him and winked… before she marched on to the kitchen.

 

All the girls just looked on aghast… all of their jaws unhinged.

Tom smiled and shrugged at all of them… debunking all of their theories as he walked out of the porch to get some well-deserved sunshine.

 

 

***

After a grand breakfast of left over mashed potatoes with sausages and toast – Vega finished what’s left of her milk and made her way out to the living room. Lila was busy reading some magazines on the floor, while Mari was on one of the couches, playing with her iPhone. On the other side, Fred lay on the big couch, almost occupying the half of it – groaning like a madman, muttering things about daily reports and incentives. Vega rolled her eyes and took an empty couch near Mari.

 

That’s when Max strode out of her room in her towel, looking slightly worried and annoyed. “Mari, do you have any shampoo left?”

 

“I think Lis has those bottles of the silky-retaining brand in the first bathroom down the hall. You can go grab one if you want,” Mari said without looking up from Temple Run. Max rolls her eyes and says, “I think Sam has 1/3 of a bottle left in the second bathroom, I’ll just use that.” She was referring to the second bathroom near the hallway of the bedrooms. A third one was upstairs near the supposed Master’s bedroom which no one occupies.

 

Then Fred raised his face from the couch to come face to face with the toweled Max. Both stared at each other silently for a few seconds, before Max turned around and stomped off. Vega saw the entire thing… and with her entire wide-eyed wonder, sank her face back in her iPad.

 

What she didn’t notice is that Max went over to Bathroom One, tried to open the door – but then heard the shower inside. She then tiptoed back to Bathroom Two and slipped inside.

 

Minutes have passed when Vega was busy answering emails and evading chats from old colleagues who knew her now ex-boyfriend, when Sam marched out of her room – disturbed by the racket Max was making in Bathroom Two. “What is wrong with you, are you alright?!!” The blonde girl said as she rapped on the door. Mari and Lila looked up from what they were doing, wondering what the entire commotion was about.

 

A muffled voice from Bathroom Two said, “I’ve run out of shampoo! Can you get me some?”

 

Sam frustratedly clawed through her hair saying, “I just ran out of shampoo! You should have asked us to buy at the market yesterday!” That’s when she turned to the three in the living room and said, “Any of you have extra shampoo?”

 

“Nope,” Mari muttered.

 

“Let her suffer,” Lila said with a giggle.

 

Vega was wearing a blank stare, opened her mouth and then closed it again. “I don’t have any, but Max said something about Lis having it in bathroom one.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and went back to rap at the door of Bathroom Two. “Vega says that Lis has some in Bathroom One!” She screamed at the keyhole. No answer was heard. Vega has already gotten up from the couch and have successfully walked towards Sam without limping that much. “I’ll go get it –“ Sam started.

 

“No wait! Lis is in Bathroom one in the shower!” Max screamed from the inside. Sam winced. “But I already took a bath! I’m already curling my hair! I can’t get wet!”

 

Vega rolls her eyes and tiptoes behind Sam, proceeding to scream through the keyhole. “I’LL GET IT INSTEAD, MAX. WHAT COLOR IS IT?!”

 

“Vega! Thank you” Max said in a happy tone. “It’s the pink one! I think it’s on the sink! Just slip in, grab it – Lis won’t notice! That girl sings in the shower!”

 

The black haired girl muttered some obscenities under her breath before saying, “Nice to know that info Max! Very helpful!” before she made her way to Bathroom Two.

 

Vega can actually hear the shower when she approached the bathroom down the hall. There was humming yes, but she expected that it would be Lis. And knowing Lis, she knows that the girl liked making a racket whenever something out of the ordinary happened – Vega decided that she’d slip in, take the shampoo and go, as she turned the knob.

 

There was an awful accumulation of mist that greeted her face when Vega slightly opened the door. The humming was still muffled, but she could barely make out the figures on the bathroom sink or the person singing in the shower. That’s when she saw it, a rosy colored bottle with a huge plastic rose cap – sitting on the almost empty shelf on top of the sink.

 

Vega bit her lip as she estimated the distance – an arms’ reach away. Clamping her hand on the frame, slightly opening the door a bit more (making sure that the squeak of the hinges were quiet enough) and rooting her unwounded foot on the dry floor, Vega decided to stretch her arm and leg in to get the bottle without creating that much fracas.

 

Reaching wasn’t a problem, but it’s her short fingers that weren’t doing the trick. The pink bottle sat beside a white shampoo which was obviously a male brand, and Vega tried moving inside a little bit, letting her right foot touch a bit of the wet surface, so she can wedge a bit more of her body through the door… allowing her to attempt and move the bottle with the tips of her fingers.

 

A smile was forming on Vega’s face… She almost got her hands on the pink bottle as she tightened the clamp on the edged plastic cap with her index and middle finger, pushing it towards the edge of the shelf. Just when she had her entire hand grasped the mold of the bottle – the curtain suddenly opened as a hand reached out for the other bottle beside Lis’s shampoo –

 

“I’m sorry, Lis – jus t getting something -“ Vega said in a flash, in a quick attempt to get out.

 

“Lis? I’m not Lis – VEGA?!!”

 

The girl spun her head around to look at the person standing in the shower – his hair drenched, warm water pouring down his clavicles and with those bright blue eyes set right on half of her body wedged through the slightly open door – cheeks slowly reddening. And he was stark. Naked.

 

“OH CRAP –“

 

Her able foot lost its balance as Vega slipped, falling on the wet floor.

 

“Oh dear,” Tom said as he quickly jumped out of the tub in an attempt to catch her. Vega quickly closed her eyes shut when she saw him move, praying that she wouldn’t see _anything_ more than those wet shoulders and beads of water trickling down his chest –

 

Vega felt a firm hand steady her and another taking her other arm (with the hand clutching the pink bottle) to help her get back on her feet. When she felt that she was upright, Vega made sure that her bandages did not touch the wet floor, tiptoeing a bit on her left foot. Eyes still shut tight, refusing to look, “I’m really sorry…” were the only words that can come out of her mouth.

 

“Don’t worry Aeo,” she heard Tom say. “You can open your eyes, I’m already in a towel.”

 

Her eyes snapped open to see him still clutching her shoulders, hair still wet and tousled but with a bright smile on his face. Not to mention that his cheeks were still tinged pink…

 

“You alright?”

 

“I think I am,” Vega said, wincing, her eyes dropping to the floor as she hopped towards the door.  “I’m doing fine… thanks for helping me up…”

 

“If you need something,” Tom called out as she awkwardly stepped out. “Just knock and let me know. Alright, sweetheart?”

 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. “Yep,” she felt herself say in a small voice, and eventually Tom released his hand allowing her to hop out. “I’m sorry again –“ she muttered as she closed the door, cheeks red as ever.

 

She heard a chuckle from the inside. “If you wanted to join me, just say the word,” she heard his voice in the shower.

 

“WHAT?!!”

 

She heard him laugh. “Nothing, nothing!”

 

Now completely red, with the bottle in hand, Vega miserably ran a hand through her hair… wondering why getting a bottle of shampoo became such an ordeal… when she turned around to see almost all of the girls in the corridor, cheeks blushing and on the brink of laughter. With them was Max, still in her towel, half-wet with an evil grin on her face.

 

“Loooki’d!” Max said in a sing-song tone, with a mischievous smile on her face.

 

Vega felt like huffing as she limped towards her and thrust the bottle in her hand. “DOES THAT LOOK LIKE LIS TO YOU, YOU BROAD?!!” she exclaimed, gesturing to the door of Bathroom One.

 

Mari, Lila, Sam and Max guffawed over Vega’s red and frustrated look.

 

“That’s for kissing me last night and letting shit happen between Fred and me, Aeo,” Max said in a sinister tone as she walked off. “Well, at least you get to see Thain doing the Full Monty, don’t you? You should thank me for that,” The girls were beside themselves, giggling.

 

“You little –“ Vega huffed under her breath, as they all dispersed… and she can still hear Tom happily humming in the bathroom behind her.


	16. The Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once all the chaos in the morning is over, Fred takes his friends on a daytrip around Cornwall. Arriving at Fred's estate, Vega discovers a beautiful Labyrinth beside the enormous mansion. Problem is, it was about to rain.

“Max, where are my glasses?”

 

Vega called out as she opened the door to Max’s room, where the latter was busy putting on make-up. “I didn’t find them, but I remember packing the container which said ‘Contacts’,” Max said without looking at her, concentrating on how she put on her eye-liner.

 

“Great,” Vega huffed as she looked around the room, seemingly looking for her duffle bag. “You got my contacts but not my glasses… How brilliant are you Maxine?” Already dressed in a nice plaid shirt, knee-length brown jeans and a pair of decent sandals… Vega suddenly exclaimed, “Where is my duffel bag?”

 

That was the only time Max stopped focusing on her eyelashes and raised an eyebrow at the little brunette girl. “Where do you think it is?” Vega closed her eyes, and sighed exasperatedly. Where else would her stuff be? In that room that she was supposed to be sleeping in, which she swapped with Tom.

 

“I’ll go get it,” she grunted as she slammed the door behind her. What she didn’t see before she left was Max grinning devilishly as she went back to her cosmetic rituals.

 

Vega strode down the hall, almost bearing the small but sharp prods of pain down her left foot. She stood in front of the door of her old room, exhaled and then knocked twice. “Can I come in?” she called out, not noticing how small her voice is.

 

“A moment!” the muffled voice came from inside the room, followed by a scuffle of things and then silence. The girl raised her eyebrows, trying not to think of what was happening inside. “You can come in!” The hushed voice called out, definitely reeking with that sharp accent.

 

Vega opened the door, head slightly down as she got a full view of the room. It was less tidy when she first left it, and she was pretty sure that the man sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to hide his dirty laundry definitely attempted to make the room more… reasonable. She actually saw him slightly straighten up when she walked in… making it seem as if he was surprised that it was her walking into the room.

 

Ignoring all this, Vega’s eyes quickly moved to her bag lying on the floor. “I’m just… looking for something…” She said as she dropped to a crouch, unzipping the dark blue bag open and rummaging its contents. “Take your time,” Tom said, a bit of cheerfulness in his voice, as he continued fixing through his luggage.

 

Her eyes never left her bag the entire time, as she eventually dropped to her knees and buried her head deeper in her things. “Thain…” she suddenly found herself saying as she worked. “Hm?” she heard him make that sound. “I’m… I’d like to apologize about the entire bathroom… thing…” Vega felt herself wincing as she dug through a pile of dirty clothes, spare socks and her broken flip flops.

 _Eheheheheheh_ , Tom’s laugh actually echoed within the room. The girl found herself wincing again as she looked up and saw him holding his knees, bent in laughter. “It’s a very peculiar experience,” he said. “I was actually amused… but you swear you did not see anything?”

 

The girl felt her face go flat with sarcasm as she sat on her knees and glared at him. “If that is so, I forgive you then,” Tom said with a big grin. “What if I did _see_ something?” Vega said as-a-matter-of-factly, slightly cringing at the idea. He tilted his head and snorted out a chuckle, “Well then, you lucky lucky girl – you didn’t have to pay to see the package.” Vega shot him an aghast look, jaws dropped in complete disgust. Tom found himself laughing as he gave her one of those mind-melting winks.

 

Vega eventually found that annoying pack which said “Contacts”, snatched it out, grabbed the bag and went, “You crazy old man.” Tom found himself neither offended or amused by her answer, even if they both knew it was a joke. “What?!” he said as Vega tried to hide a grin when she opened the door.

 

“Wait –“

 

She turned to him in mid-swing, wondering what kind of comeback he had in store for her. “Thanks for covering me up during the all-female interrogation…” his voice was soft, almost quiet… as if he was sounding guilty. She found herself looking at him, his head bowed down a bit… but his eyes peering at her, like a puppy caught chewing her sandals. “Nothing happened last night… right, Aeo?”

 

Vega chewed on her lower lip… She can still remember the horror on her face when she woke up to find him fast asleep, snuggled and tucked in between her covers, his beautiful blonde curls lying on her pillow, with his big hands nestled in between her cleavage – “Nope, none… nada…” Vega found herself answering in a hurry, as she shook her head.

 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “You’re lying.”

 

Vega shot him her most serious and sincere face… and then smiled before she went out the door. Tom felt his heart leap as he got up from the bed, running after her right when she closed the door – in his face.

 

“Hey—“ By the time he opened the door, Fred was standing in front of him, hangover gone and excitement in his face.  “Buddy, I secured the Mansion.” Tom was at a loss of what his other best friend was babbling. “What?!” he said, confused.

 

“Just called the old man,” Fred said, his green eyes shining. “Apparently, our Vineyard should be out of renovation by today! We can go visit!”

 

The thought of wine, fields and the countryside brought a smile to Tom’s lips. He then forgot who and what he was chasing out of the door.

 

 

***

 

 

Vega found herself sitting next to the window, eyeing the beautiful Cornwall countryside, ignoring the excited flurry of voices in the car. Blinking, she appreciated how clear she could see without her specs, that maybe Max made the right decision of leaving her glasses home and packing her contacts instead. With the ruckus that happened the day before at the campfire, she expects that her glasses would most likely be broken by now.

 

“Everyone, everyone,” Fred muttered like an excited ten-year-old child. “Look to your left!”

 

Peering through the glass, a beautiful mansion with high green hedges and a complex silver gate stood before them. Vega felt Max lean over her shoulder to get a better look at the ornate structures perched on the pedestals holding the gate as it opened, allowing the team to enter the estate.

 

“You McAllisters are reeking with wealth,” you would hear Tom mutter upfront, where he sat behind Fred. “I’ll take that as a compliment, Thomas,” Fred said smugly, a satisfied grin on his face.

 

With long winding pathways and a big lake sprawled in front of the house, the McAllister estate in Cornwall housed its own Vineyard, which brought a huge amount of revenue for Frederick’s family, and its own high-hedged Maze which is located at the back of the humongous mansion. An avid art student, Vega felt herself comparing the structures of the mansion, its columns and banisters adorning the exterior of the manor, to the grand estate of the Darcy’s in _Pride and Prejudice_ or those of the O’Hara’s in _Gone With The Wind_.

 

“Alright, everyone out,” Fred said coolly as the van stopped right in front of the huge wooden doorways. Shielding her eyes from the sunlight, Vega caught a better glimpse of the manor – there were stilts and raised platforms on every other window, making her believe that they’re having the mansion restored or repaired.

 

“You know, we could have just stayed here, mate,” Tom said wistfully to the tall Scott beside him. “Can you imagine… the hide and seek games… the history tours… the ghost-hunting?” He made these silly gestures, waving his hands around Fred, in an attempt to make him regret the decision of renting a villa instead.

 

“Well, if you can stand the smell of paint, then why not –“ Fred said as-a-matter-of-factly before approaching the ornate wooden doors. Tom rolled his eyes in reply.

 

Vega and Max exchanged awestruck looks as they approached the huge marble stairs, with Lis gently running her fingers on the foot of the gargoyle standing at the top. Far off, you can hear the rumble of thunder, but the group chose to ignore it. Vega turned her head towards it, wincing slightly as she saw a streak of lightning appear within a dark looming cloud.

 

The girls decided to wander around the expanded balcony in front of the house, exploring – as Tom and Fred continued chatting in front of the big wooden doors. Vega ambled towards the left patio, which overshadows a huge giant hedged maze… making the girl’s eyes sparkle in wonder. She can hear Lis and Lila talking gaily about the beautiful angel statues on each side of the manor, when she decided to take a sharp turn under one of the buttresses of the house, wanting to explore further. What she didn’t know was Max was following slightly just behind her.

 

Vega came face to face with another ornate wooden door, with its door slightly ajar. Curious of exploring the insides, she was about to push it wide open when – A tall burly muscular man with a black hood came out, eyeing her peculiarly. “What do we have here,” he said roughly, sounding like one of those suspicious looters who just robbed a house. “Well, hello little missy.”

 

The girl backed away a bit, bumping into Max – with the other girl’s eyebrows drawn close towards each other. A frown spread itself on Vega’s lips, when two other men emerged behind the tall and scrawny one, all wearing dirty clothes. Vega tried to calm down as they towered over the two of them, eyeing their dirty work clothes with splotched paint all over their jumpers. _Might be the workers,_ Vega’s logic tried to reason out, but it’s their rough faces and ominous demeanor which keeps her unsettled.

 

“A little lost?” One of the dark-skinned men said, looking down at her small gait. “No, no… we’re just visiting – “ Little does Vega know is that Max, who was clinging tightly to her jacket, had her phone out and placed Fred’s phone on dial. The two girls backed away till they were nearly on the banisters, with two of the other men snooping around, looking at the high stilts in front of the windows. The one wearing a black hood eyed the two girls curiously, sniffing as he tried to get closer. “Me’bbe you little ones want a tour?”

 

“No – “ Vega felt like stuttering, feeling uneasy as she tried to keep her calm. “We’re with friends… we’re fine…” The girl was too nervous to even whip her head in Max’s direction, wanting for a way to back off.

 

“We gotta go now,” Max said, tugging at Vega’s sleeve. “Our friends are probably looking for us.” And with that she broke into a fast stride, pulling the smaller girl with her, making Vega’s limp a little more obvious. Vega on the other hand couldn’t take her eyes from the man, making sure he stayed rooted on the spot – that’s when he flashed her a toothy grin.

 

Max was about to turn sharply around the corner, when she crashed into Fred. He gave Max a serious look, saw the men who were now climbing the raised platforms.

 

“Hey you!” Fred called out. “Are you from the contractors? We have been told that the repairs have been done and we weren’t expecting anyone from the service anymore.”

 

The toothy-grinned one smiled and said, “You must be Mister Fred. We we’re sent back here to do s’more paintin’s as requested by Frederick Sr…”

 

Max and Vega, who were still stuck on the corner exchanged looks. “Workers,” Max murmured to her, who was shrinking towards her friend. “Let Fred take care of them.” With that, Max put an arm around her friend and led her off to join the others.

 

Vega remained quiet the entire time that they were making their way back to the front patio. Max continued to play with her phone, pretending to ignore her friend’s silence.

 

“You were afraid, weren’t you?”

 

The girl didn’t reply, but she shoved Max’ s hand off her left shoulder. The taller girl with the pixie cut actually laughed, muttering, “My my my, our Aeo’ s afraid of big, tall, burly –“

 

“Hey, where did you two ladies go?” Tom suddenly walked up to them, startling Vega even more.

 

There was something different about how Vega looked up at him, that even Max noticed it. Suddenly, a distant crack of thunder echoed through the place, causing Vega to wince. Tom and Max grew silent, letting their gaze drift towards a group of slightly grey clouds hovering almost above them. 

 

Vega felt herself tear her eyes from the darkening sky, looking up at the six-footer in front of her. “Nowhere,” she almost whispered, walking past Tom, rejoining the group down the stairs.

 

Tom shot Max a questioning look – to which the latter just shrugged.

 

 

***

 

 

A few minutes later, Fred got back to the group, looking like a cross between exasperated and wound up. “Where the hell have you been?” Tom exclaimed, having his arms crossed. “Unexpected workers from the repair crew,” Fred said, slightly huffing. “Apparently, most parts of the house is closed. Can’t come in.”

 

The girls groaned. “But,” Fred raised a finger and ushered the girls to come closer. “There’s something even more enchanting than what’s inside the manor.” Tom found himself laughing silently as Fred beckoned everyone to follow him to the back of the estate, with most of them almost sprinting the large distance around the perimeter of the mansion.

 

By the time they saw the bright green hedges, endless “ooohs” and “aaaaahs” erupted from the group. “Behold,” Fred said with a flamboyant gesture. “Our personal Hedged Maze.”

 

Lis felt herself cover her lips in awe. Lila started going near one of the entrances, her face in complete excitement. “Can we –“

 

Fred gave her a knowing smile, when another crack of thunder was heard. Some of the girls turned their heads up to the grey sky, which can barely be seen due to the height of the hedges. “Okay guys, we can make this last for the entire afternoon, or we can make it fast – but let’s play a game before the rain falls,” Fred started. Tom felt himself smile at Fred, who seems to be thinking what he was thinking.

 

“There is a giant gazebo located in the heart of this maze – do not underestimate it, I got lost here several times as a ‘wee child and even when I was a teen, running after some girl,” Fred said animatedly, jerking his head to the left, causing Lis and Sam to giggle. “First one who gets in the middle of the maze –“

 

Tom licked his lips and interrupted Fred. “—Gets free lunch. I think that’s fair enough.”

 

Fred grinned that devilish smile, feeling up to the challenge. “You’re on to me, mate.”

 

“Just like the old days.”

 

The two boys got up to each other’s shoulders, noses up, as if to mock one another. “Want to get beaten at the race again, Freddy-boy?” Tom said enthusiastically.

 

“I’d like my steak raw and juicy, Thomas,” Fred said menacingly as Tom flashed the most devilish smile he can muster since Loki tried to destroy Jotunheim.

 

“We’re still in this right?” Lila interrupted, raising her hand.

 

The girls exchanged determined looks, smiles of excitement and enthusiasm. “May the best Mercenary win,” Tom said gallantly, his blue eyes sweeping the team – before he and Fred broke into a run, splitting at the entrance of the maze. Most of the girls followed suit, Lila checking another entrance, Lis following the direction where the boys went to, with Sam tagging along right behind her.

 

Mari was about to break in a sprint – when she found herself halting, her eyes suddenly going towards Max and Vega – who were busy pulling at each other’s hair.

 

“Guys,” Mari said worriedly, as Max yanked dangerously at Vega’s bangs, the latter stomping on the other one’s foot.

 

“I AM NOT A COWARD, YOU BUFFOON,” Vega hissed in between her teeth, managing to free her hair from Max’s death grip, managing to push the girl away, allowing her to climb Max’s back, pulling at the pixie-cut hair this time around.

 

“YOU – WERE—CLEARLY – SCARED –“ Max tried to say, with one of the smaller girl’s fingers tugging at the side of her mouth.

 

Mari looked at the two hopelessly, fighting like boys. “I’ll –“ she tried to say, hoping they would stop. “I’ll go try and find the gazebo now…” she said meekly, before running off, looking worried as ever.

 

The two still continued playing roughly, now that they’re the only two ones left at the entrance of the maze. Another crack of thunder echoed through the glade as Vega managed to drag Max around, hand still on her hair, another in her mouth. “THIS IS FOR THAT STUPID BATHROOM PREDICAMENT, MAXINE –“ Vega growled angrily, trying to keep her balance, one feet up in the air.

 

Max growled, trying to break free. “I – SHWEAR – I’LL BEAT YOU – AFTER THISH – SHUTPID MAYZH GEYHM –“ Her words were broken as she waved a free hand in the air, with Vega starting to slip from her back.

 

Then out of nowhere, Max’s elbow came flying right into Vega’s eye, hitting her with hard right in the eyelid.

 

“Ow!” the black-haired girl cried out, finally slipping from behind Max… as the latter set herself free, running right into the maze. Vega tried to follow suit, but when she started to run, the piercing pain in her right eye just got worse.

 

“Damn it,” she felt herself mutter as her eyes started to tear up, just when she started sprinting inside the maze, trying to follow the path where Max ran off to. Both hands up in her eye, she realized that the strength of Max’s blow might have dislodged one of her contacts, causing a sharp throbbing right beneath her eyelid.

 

“Fuck this,” Vega cursed, as she stopped running through the greenery, trying to take the contact out of her eye. “Fuck.”

 

A rumble of thunder echoed through the maze. It sounded much closer now.

 

The girl tried opening her eyes, letting her eyeball move towards the back of its sockets, but it managed to make the pain increase within it. Vega started to feel the tears flowing, the frustration mounting. She tried keeping her eyes shut closed, as she tried running through the current path again, but she felt herself crashing right into the hedges, getting leaves tangled in her hair, stuck to her clothes… and so on and so forth.

 

“Damn it,” she spat, getting even more frustrated. Running did not help since it would increase the pain of the dislodged contact bobbing in her eye, but she felt like she had to move from her position soon… and the worst thing was she wasn’t following just any kind of path – she was stuck in the middle of a maze.

 

Another crack of thunder echoed above her.

 

Vega tried opening her eyes to no avail – she had started tearing up so badly, she can only see blurs of various colors… mostly green. She tried to look up at the sky and it has changed from light gray to something dark… and sinister. Her eyesight was getting blurry by the second, and she swore that with every attempt to take off the dislodged contact from her right eye, the other contact in the other eye was starting to move as well – with all the head movement and tearing up she’s going through.

 

With her eyes burning, heartbeat thundering in her chest, and even the wound in her foot starting to hurt… Vega decided to keep her eyes closed, wander through the current path blindly, and probably wait at a corner where she can attempt to sit down and fix whatever shit happened to her contacts.

 

That’s when another crack of thunder was heard overhead.

 

The girl broke into a sprint, trying to locate the exit to the current path through all the blurry greens her eyes can make out. Panic was starting to overtake Vega, when she suddenly felt a cold mist blow through her hair… passing through her arms… making the hairs on the back of her neck rise… She just realized that she’s doomed even more. It was about to rain.

 

Hands desperately feeling through the hedges beside her, and walking briskly with almost zero visibility, Vega felt that she was almost at the curve when – she felt her body crash into another’s.

 

A small shriek escaped her mouth…

 

She whispered a faint, “sorry” as she tried to move towards the other direction – when strong, forceful hands closed on her wrist, rooting her on the spot.

 

Vega felt her heart sink in complete fear. _Who could this be –_ She can only see blurred colors of dark blue, grey and other shades of it since it has started to become dark… she can actually feel miniscule droplets falling on her skin. The thought of those weird workers in the house flashed in her head – they were almost wearing the same kind of colored outfits – but since her eyes are too blurry, the girl couldn’t be too sure about her captor.

 

The girl tried to struggle, feet ready to sprint in another direction, but the force kept her on the spot, trying to keep her rooted. “P-Please –“ the fear was imminent in her voice, since poor Vega had no idea and couldn’t make out who it was. “I-I can’t see – P-Please let me go–“ Her voice was small and desperate, not fit enough to deliver a negotiation.

 

However, the hold on her wrists tightened, causing her to struggle more. “P-Please –“ Vega felt that she was now shedding real tears, not just because of her contacts.

 

“Vega – It’s me!”

 

The girl whipped her head towards the familiar husky voice, her bloodshot eyes slightly widening.

 

“T-Tom?!” Vega almost squeaked, her voice like a child’s.

 

She felt two big hands cup her face, turning it upwards. She can barely make out his face, but she knew that voice – _she would recognize that voice from anywhere_. “Oh dear,” the silky accent confirmed that it was him. “Your contacts are lost in your eyes…” The worry in his voice somewhat made a bit of panic escalate in her chest. She felt herself grip his wrists, fear forming on her face. She began to feel huge droplets falling on her skin – She felt him release her face, but at the same time, she felt his hand enclose hers, as she felt him tug her towards a certain direction.

 

“Keep your eyes closed,” she heard Tom say. “We’re going to have to move fast.”

 

Squinting hard, she followed his lead, as she kept a tight grip on his hand… as they moved past one area to another, Tom almost breaking into a sprint. Unable to see or even run smoothly, she followed him closely, brisk walking straight without bumping into anything, as she slightly opened her eyes to see where they were going. The droplets were getting bigger, and the thunder was getting louder. The last thing Vega wanted was to look like a wet kitten lost in the rain, with bits stuck in her eye.

 

“We’re here,” she heard him say, as he skidded to a stop. “Watch your step.”

 

He guided her up a small flight of stairs, as Vega felt a huge shade moving over her head. She felt two huge hands holding her shoulders as he sat her down on a comfy chair, with steel handles around the sides. Once again she felt two hands cup her face, lifting it up, one of his thumbs pushing down the skin under her eyes to take a better look.

 

“Seems like one of your contacts have been damaged,” she heard him say. “You’re going to have to cry it out.”

 

Shutting her eyes tightly, she felt him massage her left eyelid as she felt a steady stream of tears fall down her cheek. “Open your eyes,” Tom whispered. Vega followed suit, and she felt him pull down her lower lid again. She started blinking repeatedly, as she felt something nudge the corner of her eye. Her hand quickly shot up, as she pulled out one of the desiccated lens – the little bitch that made her life hell for ten minutes.

 

“There you go!” she heard him say cheerfully, as she felt him release his hold on her face. “Now I think we should take off the other one too,” Vega just felt like nodding as she opened her other eye and blinked the other bitch out as well. Since both lens were terribly broken, she blindly pulled out her handkerchief and decided to hide them in there for the meantime.

 

Vega felt herself exhale as she felt him take the seat beside her. She can hear the rain pouring now, and despite the pain in her eyes – she opened them and can slightly see bright colors now – despite the fact that everything was still slightly blurry.

 

“T-Tom?” she felt herself ask.

 

There was silence on the other end. Vega opened her mouth to speak when – “You… You actually called me by my name…” she felt him say softly.

 

The girl opened her mouth and then shut it closed again. She can barely see past the gazebo, but she can make out his face bit by bit despite the big blur… and he was actually smiling. “H-how did you find me?” Vega asked.

 

“I passed by Max who was running with her hair awkwardly tousled,” he said. “I noticed that you weren’t with her – which is actually unusual, so I took the route towards the entrance to find you. I knew you haven’t gone too far.”

 

The girl gulped, and then bent herself over… enveloping herself in a hug. Tom sat up when he realized that she was still shivering.

 

Vega felt that warm pair of hands on her shoulder again. “Are you alright?” The girl, who can see mostly nothing but blurred colors and slight details tried to nod… still shivering like a leaf. “You’re still crying,” Tom whispered, sadness definite in his voice. “It-It’s j-just the contacts…” the words came out of Vega’s mouth.

 

She felt his hand move from her shoulder up to her cheek. “You’re shaking like a rattle snake, Vega,” Tom said, a bit of humor in his voice.

 

Vega bit her lip. “I-I thought I bumped into someone else…” she said as she stared in a bright corner of the gazebo, tears flowing. “I-I couldn’t s-see them… I c-couldn’t see an-anything…” She closed her eyes and whispered, “I w-was so scared…”

 

She couldn’t see it, but he blinked for a while – astounded by the fear in her voice. His face melted in worry, as he was terrified by the way she shook, the way she curled up into a ball… How he wished he could have come sooner so she wouldn’t have been so afraid –

 

Vega has now buried her face in her arms, still shaking in fear. Tom knelt down beside her, and gently placed his hand on her head. But the moment his fingers touched it – she suddenly twitched. He decided to slip his hand deeper into her tangled mess, lifting her face up – eyes still blurry. _She’s been crying for two days straight now_ , he felt a voice in his head say as he angrily clucked his tongue. _Would you just stand there, Tom?!_

 

Without another word, he took her arms and helped her up – pressed her shaking body against his and pulled her into an embrace, as they both fell down on one of the couches. “Don’t worry sweetie,” Tom’s voice shook for a bit, but he decided to remain firm for the girl who was still stiff and shivering in his arms. “I’m right here… I’m already here… I’ll stay right beside you…” he repeated as he wrapped his arms around her, tangling his fingers in her long black hair.

 

Vega shut her eyes closed as she leaned on his chest, tears still streaming down her eyes. She felt him nuzzle his nose against her head, trying to calm her down, enveloping her in a tight embrace… That was the time when her shivering finally stopped. Tom took a deep breath as she felt her calm down in his arms, closing his eyes as he leaned back, still stroking her hair.

 

Outside the gazebo, the rain continued to pour.


	17. Temporary Blindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intimate moment with Tom in the Gazebo; Vega has to deal with Max's apologies, the curiosity of the girls, and one seemingly jealous fangirl. Thing is, Vega is clueless about what everyone else is talking about.

The rain probably lasted around 45 minutes, causing a cold mist around the area. Vega also stayed asleep around the same time, face still tear-stained on Tom’s chest, as her rescuer seemed to have dozed off as well.

 

The girl did not stir at all when a phone started ringing in a familiar tune – “Say You Don’t Want It” by One Night Only. Opening one eye, the blonde reached over the glass table beside him and answered his phone. “Yes Fred,” he said groggily, the fingers on his left hand still stuck in Vega’s long black hair.

 

“Thomas, where the hell are you.”

 

He felt like smiling when he heard that voice. “I’ve gathered the girls inside the house, luckily they didn’t go too far. There’s just two of you missing – please tell me you’re not soaking wet.”

 

“I thought you said that the house isn’t fit to hang around in,” Tom said slyly, gently untangling his hand from the girl’s hair, moving it gently on her shoulder. “Muttering things about fumes, paint and stuff…”

 

An exasperated sigh was heard from the other line. “They’re in the grand lobby, you twat,” Fred’s voice echoed from the receiver. “Now where are you. You’re getting me worried.”

 

Tom felt himself chuckle. “ _Very_ worried, Thomas,” Fred added.

 

“Apparently,” Tom said, as he looked up at the ornate designs on the ceiling of the gazebo. “I found solace in one of your giant gazebos in the middle of the maze.” His gaze fell down on the metal railings surrounding the center, with a few couches and chairs neatly arranged around a glass table, also sporting the same ornate wire designs. “It’s a very pretty sight, Fred,” he said with a smile, his eyes gently falling on the sleeping girl on top of him. “Classic beauty. You’ve got a pretty place, man.”

 

He heard him moan miserably on the other line. “I get it Tom,” Fred said, exhausted. “I get it.”

 

Licking his lips, Tom sat up a bit on his chair. “Well then, let’s get things clear,” he said. “I like my steak medium-rare, Fred.” He flashed a devilish grin. “And Worcestershire Sauce, please.”

 

You can actually hear Fred groaning over the receiver.

 

“And you have to ask Vega what her favorite dish too,” Tom added, a smile growing on his lips, as he continued to play with the sleeping girl’s hair. “She’s in it as well.”

 

“I KNEW IT –“ Fred mused. “I KNEW IT SHE’S WITH YOU –“

 

He couldn’t help but smile brightly. “See you later, Fred,” he muttered, before he dropped the call. He fell back on his seat, contemplating on giving Vega more sleeping time, as he happily looked up at the sky, watching the dark clouds dissipate.

 

Eventually, he felt the girl stir on his chest.

 

Vega sat up, rubbing her eyes. He felt his expression soften, watching his friend act like a child. “Please don’t rub it, Vega dear,” he said, touching her hand. “It might irritate your eyes more.” It was then Vega realized that she was still _lying_ on Tom, as she calmly got off him and transferred to the nearby seat. Tom felt himself hide a smile, which was basically useless since it seems as if the girl still couldn’t see any clearly.

 

“What time is it,” Vega asked, staring out of the gazebo, looking at the path which was starting to brighten up – thanks to the clouds parting from the sky. “It’s almost lunchtime,” Tom answered, his eyes still set on her. “And guess what – its Fred’s treat.” He may have chuckled, but the girl did not. Vega looked half groggy and half relieved, as if she just woke up after crying herself to sleep. Well she did cry herself to sleep…

 

Vega raised a hand and placed it on her head, sleepily scratching her hair. Tom watched her with much amusement, enjoying that quaint silence between them. What really made his heart flutter even more is how she seemed to accept everything that happened so naturally… as if she really didn’t mind him taking her into his arms…

 

The girl blinked and looked into a distance, causing Tom to sit up, realizing that _maybe_ Vega can already see clearly. With a quick movement, he reached towards her and placed his hand under her chin – turning her face towards his, as he peered into those still slightly teary eyes – “Good,” he whispered. “They’re not that red anymore.”

 

Vega blinked at him blankly; completely oblivious to the fact that he’s cupping her chin. The girl felt her eyes clear up and she could now make out the details of his face, the sharp piercing blue eyes and the sincere, warm smile. “How is your vision?” Tom asked her, gently letting go of her face, as he raised his hand to hold his own.

 

Vega blinked again. “I can see you,” she said, staring at him. Then her eyes shifted towards the ceiling of the gazebo, and she started looking around… admiring the intricate details around the furniture and the structure. Then her eyes moved towards the hedges, and up into the sky… “But I can’t see very far,” she said, a bit of bitterness in her voice.

 

Tom ran a hand through his hair, like he usually does, before he placed his hands down and got up on his feet. Giving himself a long stretch, he then turned to the girl still sleepily sitting on the seat and said, “We better go back, they must be waiting for us. Do you think you can walk?”

 

Vega didn’t answer, but she tried to get up on her feet. The moment she was upright, she suddenly felt the sharp prick on her wounded foot, causing her to limp for a second. “I forgot about that –“ she muttered in surprise. Without another word, Tom took her hand and led her out of the gazebo.

 

He held her hand the entire time they were walking through the maze. Tom muttered to himself as he tried to figure out in which direction they were supposed to go, with Vega just silently following by his side. “You know, it’s astonishing that I still know the way inside and outside this place,” he said to the girl. “I have only been here once, and I still beat Frederick on the way out…” 

 

The girl just smiled as he continued talking. Vega knew he was always like this…. ever so eloquent, and ever so talkative – even when they’re sort of lost in a maze. “And did you know that they used evergreen herbs to construct the mazes in the past?” he said, recounting various facts about the garden where they’re stuck in. “Really now…” she felt herself answering back, actually listening. She looked at him and noticed how she can clearly see the details on his face… on his shirt… the wrinkles on his nose and the curls on his hair… But still everything beyond him remained blurry, thanks to her nearsightedness.

 

“That’s great, you’re smiling again,” Tom said cheerfully when he caught her looking at him. The girl felt a bit of heat touch on her cheeks as she looked down, smirking a bit, when she felt his fingers close tighter around hers as they walked around a corner.

 

“Ah, here we are!” He said, noticing a familiar sight, as he turned left… finally finding themselves at the exit.

 

They both peered out of the maze, and walked out hand in hand. The group was waiting nearby, some of the girls sitting near a set of swings with an ornate Victorian design. Max was the first to approach them, crying out in a really apologetic voice. “Vega!”

 

That moment she heard her friend’s voice – Vega unceremoniously yanked her hand out of Tom’s grip, as Max crashed into her embrace, looking a bit shocked. Tom just managed to shrug off the girl’s sudden move, slipping his hands into the pockets of his cardigan as Fred approached him with a sly smile, patting him on the shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” Max repeated over and over again.

 

Vega blinked as she patted her on the back, pursing her lips. “You don’t even know the half of what you should be sorry about…” she muttered.

 

The other girls approached and joined the group hug between Vega and Max… but Sam could only exchange worried looks with Lis, who had her arms crossed the entire time.

 

 

***

 

 

“Oooh, so you did find the Gazebo?” Lila said in awe, as the group was sitting on the family-sized dining table back in the villa, having their lunch.

 

Vega nodded, pushing a piece of sausage in her mouth.

 

“It was wonderful!” Tom exclaimed. “It had these beautiful white wirings, and elaborate curls all over the banisters and the ceiling…” Vega could swear that the man could ramble on about design and still be eloquent about it as she pushed a spoon full of mushrooms and gravy in her mouth.

 

Max sat across Vega, ridden with guilt. “I’m really sorry about the elbow… thingy…” she said in a small voice. Vega could only glare at her, stuffing her mouth with more food. Beside her, Tom could only chuckle and say, “That was very mean Max, but I think she doesn’t mind. She did win the game anyway.” Vega swallowed her food and gave him a sarcastic look. Tom and Fred couldn’t stop smiling when she did.

 

“What really happened back there guys?” Sam said, raising an eyebrow. “And it’s lucky that you found Aeo… She would have been stuck in the rain.” Max lowered her head even more.

 

Tom smiled as he cut another portion of his steak. “As I told Fred,” he spoke, giving his friend a look. “I know his maze better than he does.” Fred snorted and muttered, “Show off…” causing both guys to smirk. “It’s actually good that Vega didn’t go very far, or else I wouldn’t have found her. Right sweetie?” Tom said, giving the small girl beside him a nudge.

 

“Thanks Thain,” Vega said meekly, her eyes still on her food.

She looked up and saw Max, now burying her face in her hands… and beside her sat Lis, glaring at her.

 

The muttering continued, as the girls threw inquisitive comments all over the lunch table.

 

“What happened to Vega’s eyes?”

 

“Sweetie, are you alright?”

 

“Were you able to take out her contacts?”

 

Vega could only shoot a one-word, one-phrase answer at every question directed at her, not really wanting to discuss the entire situation that happened in the middle of the maze. However, the more she avoided the issue, the more elaborate was Tom’s explanation about the scene.

 

“I had to help her take off the fragments from her eyes,” he said, after swallowing his food. “I had cases of dislodged contacts before, happened a lot to me on set –“ The girls listened to him intently, with Vega beside him wondering why he was answering all the questions for _her_. “All you have to do is to massage your eyelids and blink it out, that does the trick most of the time.”

 

Mari shot Vega a worried look. “Can you still see clearly, Vega dear?” she asked.

 

Vega placed down her fork and nodded. “I’m nearsighted, not that blind,” she commented. “I can make out details as long as they’re in the foreground, but I can’t see very far.”

 

Max lifted her head from her hands. “I’m really, really sorry for not packing your glasses.”

 

The girl just waved her off, chewing into her food. “It already happened, I forgive you,” Vega muttered in between her chewing. Apparently, Max still can’t get over the guilt. “I shouldn’t have gotten carried away with the pranks…” Vega snorted at her ironically, as Fred and Tom exchanged quizzical looks.

 

“What did you two do while you were in the Gazebo?” Mari asked a delicate question.

 

“Nothing really –“ Vega answered in a flash, hoping it would end there.

 

Tom felt himself look at the girl beside him, feeling that she wanted to avoid talking about the entire situation. “Yeah,” he added. “Nothing really. I just helped her take off what’s bothering her eyes, and have her rest. Those auburn eyes were so red; she was basically tearing up the entire time. Such a sad thing to see…”

 

Vega was about to put another morsel in her mouth, when she felt Lis’s white hot glare still on her forehead. She chewed on her food, and shot her back a blank stare, hoping the girl would get the message.

 

“It rained for quite a long while, Tom,” Fred suddenly spoke up. “You sure you two did not get bored?”

 

Tom tried to hide a smile. “No, not really… Vega was asleep almost the entire time anyway…” he said, almost whispering. Next thing you know, all the girls were leaning in to every word he was about to say… asking him to continue.

 

“Asleep?” Fred said, surprised. “But the seats there are very small, couch-type yes, but they’re cramped with all those metal edges…”

 

“Well, I made sure she was comfy so I decided to cradle her –“

 

 _Klang_.

 

Vega actually dropped her spoon. “Yeah, I did sleep soundly during the entire hour…” she said, running a hand through her hair, glad she interrupted Tom. “Thanks to Thain. Your seats can cradle very very nicely, Fred.” The girls now have excited looks on their faces, as Max and Lila exchanged knowing looks.

 

“And then,” Tom muttered slowly, continuing his story. “Fred called up after the rain stopped, asking where we were.” He curled his mouth a bit, raising his eyebrows. “We decided to go out afterwards, since I knew you girls would already be hungry.”

 

Vega found herself toying with her food. _What can I do to get this man to stop speaking?!_ She thought, half-annoyed and half-surprised with what Tom can babble about. _And what isn’t making things easier is Lis glaring at me the entire time_ …

 

The topic of the conversation has now shifted to the games they played while they were waiting for the rain to stop, when Lis placed down her utensils and said, “That was a great meal, Baldain,” before excusing herself and leaving the table.

 

Vega’s eyes followed her as she marched into the kitchen (where she can hear the clanging of the utensils) and when she walked back out and marched into the hallways, toward her room.

 

Ignoring Max’s apologetic puppy dog eyes and Tom’s stolen glances, Vega finished what’s left of her soup and stood up.

 

 

***

 

Lis was in her room, reading through what was left of the current bookmarked chapter of “50 Shades Freed” when the door slammed open. Vega stepped inside, face as pensive as ever.

 

“You okay, Lis?”

 

The auburn-haired girl rolled her eyes at Vega, muttering, “Don’t mind me, I’m… I’m fine.” She then pretended that the small, brunette wasn’t standing in front of her, eyebrows raised – burying her nose in the book.

 

Vega walked right in front of her, towering of Lis who was on her bed, legs crossed, feet up in the air. “You quite sure?” she said mockingly, her brown eyes surveying the other girl. “You’ve been giving me the dagger looks all over lunch.”

 

Lis snapped the book closed, sporting the same white hot glare she was throwing at Vega over lunch. She sat up, with her long slender legs almost hidden behind the long, tie-dyed bohemian skirt, as she looked up and said, “Let’s get everything straight Vega dear – Are you making the moves on Tom?”

 

The smaller girl dropped her jaw. “What.”

 

“First the bonfire, then the bedroom, then the bathroom… now the gazebo!” Lis was exasperated, her hands flying overhead. “Tell me, are you making the moves on Thomas?!! Do you even like him?!”

 

“No!” Vega frustratingly tangled her hands in her hair, just realizing what Lis meant. “Which part of the term ‘SET-UP’ don’t you understand, Lis?!!” Pacing hurriedly in front of her, and locking the door – Vega went back and said, “You—all of you – You’re thinking that *I* am _flirting_ with Thain?!!”

 

Lis was now red in the face. “What does it look like?!!” she almost screamed.

 

“What does it mean TO YOU?!!!” Vega screamed back.

 

The tall brown-haired girl blinked. Vega was huffed up with anger, when she just realized what she said. “No… It’s not what I meant –“ Before she could continue, Lis’s face softened and she suddenly covered her face with her hands.

 

Vega felt her heart sink, as she sat beside her friend and placed her arms around her. “I-I didn’t plan any of this Lis…” she whispered into her hair. “I didn’t plan for my foot to get scarred. I didn’t plan to switch rooms with Tom just so I can share it with Max. Most of all – I didn’t plan for Max to leave my glasses behind when Tom dragged me in the van yesterday morning.” Vega felt herself sigh. _Maybe this is getting out of hand_ , she thought. “Everything that happened in the maze – they’re none of my doing.”

 

Lis looked up at her, still a bit of envy in her eyes. Vega felt like her point wasn’t really made. Firmly gripping her bare shoulders, she said to Lis, “I am not flirting with Tom, Lis. I don’t plan to.”

 

To her surprise, she saw her friend’s face melt into disappointment. Vega still couldn’t understand why.

 

“I’m sorry Vega dear,” Lis’s soft tone has returned. “I can’t help but feel _jealous_.”

 

Vega shook her head and raised an eyebrow. “ _Jealous of what?!_ ”

 

Lis’s green eyes rose to meet Vega’s umber ones. “Can’t you see it, Vega?” her voice was soft, yet so definite. “He _likes_ you. Thain _likes_ you. More than you ever know.” The smaller girl looked at her disbelievingly, pulling back from the embrace – shocked at what Lis has just said.

 

“He _likes you_ more than what you would expect,” Lis whispered. “You should know that by now. _You_ , of _all people_.”

 

Vega blinked. _Thain likes me?_ The thought rebounded in the empty crevices in her head. It sounded so… _unreal_. Even if it’s coming from Lis, Tom’s biggest fangirl, who always ever overreacts about everything –

 

“That’s crap, Lis.”

 

The two girls stared at each other. Suddenly, Lis started sniggering. Vega started to laugh as well. The two girls, breaking into a destructive fit of laughter ended up embracing each other – forgetting about the thick, hostile atmosphere which happened over lunch.

 

“Seriously Lis,” Vega said between sniggers, as she adoringly pushed back a lock of Lis’ hair on her forehead. “That’s rubbish. Stop being jealous over _nothing_ , you twit.”


	18. Vintage Jukebox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Vega thought the entire beach ruckus is over, Fred has them stop over the pub. Tom on the other hand, has something up his sleeve as well.

“Everyone ready?”

 

With all their belongings packed, the rooms cleared out and the contents of the kitchen finished, the whole group was ready to go back to London. Vega decided to dispose of her broken contacts, while Max and Lila believed they lost a pair of sandals to the ocean. It was a quarter to four in the afternoon, and they were hoping to get back to the city at least before 10pm.

 

With everything loaded in the car, all the dirty laundry, the rest of the luggage and the souvenirs; everyone was already in the van when Vega groaned, “Thank goodness, we’re going home.”

 

Fred turned around from the front seat and muttered, “Not yet. Not quite.”

 

A few minutes later, Vega found herself standing hopeless, tired and exhausted in front of a pub along with her old online friends during one, gloomy, Sunday afternoon.

 

Fred found a quaint pub in the same area just near the villa, something which reminds Vega of those nice little English bars she often sees on movies and television. It had these large glass windows, with pictures of old bands plastered all over the counter’s walls. There were very few patrons, weirdly enough on a weekend. Despite being a large group, they were ignored when they entered – with Fred and Mari finding a cozy big table where they can sit in.

 

“This is wonderful,” Lis said happily, exchanging excited looks with Tom, who sat right across her. “It feels so vintage.” Max and Vega were the last ones to enter, looking both weary and sleepy as they sat on the brown couches, not really in the mood for drinking again.

 

“Reminds me of those old pubs in 50’s movies,” Sam said excitedly. Fred, who has ordered a round of ale for the group, suddenly beamed and said, “I believe there are a few films which they took in this actual pub. Just can’t say exactly which…” Sam and Lis exchanged giddy glances and said, “It reminds us of several things though,” Sam said, her voice getting high pitched.

 

“Remember those nice pretty romances where a guy would slow dance with the girl in the bar?” Mari said, lighting up. “Oh, I really love those moments!” Sam exclaims, starting to giggle. Vega buried her hand in her palm, wondering why she had to sit beside a bunch of fangirls at such an hour; while Max beside her groaned silently, lifting her head and banging it quietly on the wooden headboard of the couch.

 

While half of the girls were starting to talk about romantic period movies and classic situations that happen in pubs, Tom allowed his eyes to wander around – till he found himself looking at an old jukebox sitting in the corner, gathering dust. His eyes darted quickly to a very bored looking Vega and Max sitting at the edge of the table… Then he found himself grinning silently in a corner.

 

“I just got the perfect idea,” he whispered to Fred and Lis, getting up. “I’ll be back.”

 

The girls continued their animated chatting as he stood up and approached the jukebox, looking over the buttons and the possible songs that it contained. Looking back at the group, Tom innocently pulls out a coin from his faded jeans and popped it in the mechanism. Once the selection system came up, you would see his eyes scanning the songs eagerly, half hoping that the song he wanted was on it – Then suddenly, he flashed a bright smile not everyone can see.

 

Lis, Sam, Mari and Lila were still all hyped up with the romantic stories, film or reality they can think of – when a familiar classic tune echoed within the pub, slightly waking up the other patrons. The girls – specifically Sam and Lis – suddenly were sporting wide eyed looks, to a point that they were shrieking giddily in a corner. Max and Fred exchanged looks with a nonplussed Mari, who can only shrug with an innocent grin on her face.

 

Tom strutted back to the table from the jukebox, a triumphant smile on his face – as if he was planning something mischievous. However, the moment he arrived at the table, the distracting bright smile on his face slowly melted… being unusually replaced by a confused look as he looked around, seeming to be looking for someone…

 

His eyes fell on Lis, Sam and Lila – all still laughing and hyperventilating, muttering something about “Freddie Page” and “The Deep Blue Sea”. A soft smile spread across his face as he placed a hand on Lis’s shoulder and said, “My dearest Lis, may I have this dance?”

 

The entire table gasped, as Lis turned bright red. However, she couldn’t say no to those pleading crystal blue eyes and that smile which melted a thousand hearts on-screen… Lis could only take his hand and let him enclose his arms around the tall brunette. As the girls cheered and catcalled for Lis, Max dropped her jaw and the toothpick that was screwing with her cavities fell out as she exchanged a weird look with Vega –

 

That’s when she realized that Vega wasn’t in her seat.

 

 

***

 

“I’ll be back tonight, Holly,” Vega mumbled on her phone.

 

She stood outside of the pub, other foot slightly dangling in its sandals due to her bandages, as she leaned on a nearby telephone post. The girl was twirling her hotel keys in one hand, and was holding the phone reluctantly up the other. “Yes, yes – I know,” she muttered to the speaker. “I’ll have it ready by tomorrow. Come on, Holly,” Vega actually rolled her eyes. Then there was something her supervisor said that made her burst out laughing.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said, eyes shining. “All right, toodles.”

 

Vega felt herself shrug happily as she turned off the receiver. She looked up at the orange sky, grinned and then pocketed her phone before going back in the pub.

 

Nothing prepared the poor girl when she walked back inside. Everyone’s eyes were on their table, and some people started standing up, watching something. _What the hell did those two morons do this time_ , Vega thought wildly, putting the blame automatically on Thain and Baldain.

 

However, as she made her way through the crowd (which appeared out of nowhere) and went closer to their table, the sight that greeted her made her snort… and also made her heart flutter down into the recesses of her stomach.

 

In the middle of the pub stood Tom and Lis, dancing in a warm embrace, as a _very familiar_ old pop tune was playing out of the dirty antique jukebox – sparking some weird memories in Vega’s brain. The other girls were shrieking and whistling like a bunch of deranged idiots, and she can clearly see Lis giddy with anticipation as Tom gently ran his hand through her back.

 

Casually strolling back to her seat next to a face-frozen Max who seemed to be half-enjoying the scene, and half-repulsed at the same time… Vega squeezed in next to her friend, looking quite frozen as well.

 

Max and Vega remained in silence as more catcalls erupted across the bar, as Tom dipped Lis towards the chorus of the song.

 

“You look green, sis,” Max mumbled nonchalantly to a pale-faced Vega.

 

The girl actually snorted. She was actually on the brink of laughing so hard, but Vega managed to stop herself. “Hahahahahaha… Nice one, Max… You’re really funny – But _no_.” she mumbled, nudging her friend on the shoulder. But as she went back to watch two of her friends dance… Vega could not explain that sinking feeling in her stomach.

 

Max clucked her tongue. “I can’t believe you actually let Lis beat you to this,” she said with mirth.

 

Vega winced and said, “Who ever said that there was even a competition?”

 

The girl with the short cut actually turned her head towards Vega and looked her straight in the eye. “It seemed as if he was looking for someone else,” she whispered. “… And ended up asking Lis for a dance.”

 

Vega tore her eyes from Max and looked at Tom with much confusion. And she actually caught his eye in the middle of the dance.

 

She faintly saw those blue clouded eyes suddenly brighten up when she caught his glance…

Then to her surprise, he smiled.

 

The girl could only look away and glance outside the window… That’s when she really felt something strange weighing down her chest. Like a heavy, hot warm feeling floating down from her throat down to her stomach… The next thing Vega did not notice was that she was already mouthing the lyrics to the vintage song that Tom played on the jukebox.

 

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

_But remember, darling, till you're home again_

_That you belong to me_

 

… And that was her biggest mistake.

 

During the entire time she was looking out of the window, Tom may be dancing with Lis, his arms wrapped lovingly around the girl… But his eyes were fixed on the little girl sitting beside Max. And he saw her lips move in sync to the words of the song…

 

His blue eyes gleamed. _She knows_.

 

 

 

***

 

It was dark when they left the pub.

 

Everyone were either tired, sleepy or hyper when they got in the car. The three girls sat at the last row this time, Lis and Sam chatting animatedly, the former still red from the event that happened in the pub. Mari sat beside them, face bright with excitement as she held her phone close to her face – probably chatting with her boyfriend. Lila sleepily sat beside her, as she peered over Mari’s shoulder… probably trying to read whatever she and her boyfriend are chatting about on Skype.

 

Fred took the seat beside the driver as usual, satisfied with the events of the trip, but not tired enough to sleep during the entire ride. Max, Vega and Tom occupied the middle row, with the latter leaning against the window again, staring into the darkness as the vehicle travelled through the countryside which was slowly being encapsulated into the night. Max was busy playing games on her phone, keeping herself totally preoccupied as it would take them several hours before they get back to London.

 

This time it was poor Vega – the one who received the most bruises and bad luck during the entire trip – who was slowly falling asleep in the middle of Thain and DarkJade. Definitely exhausted with the events of the day, and also lacking sleep since she had to switch rooms during the wee hours of the morning – the poor girl’s head just conveniently plopped right on Max’s shoulder at one point when they were only an hour into the ride.

 

Max however found herself exchanging glances with Tom, who also noticed the sudden movement of the girl in between them. The two were staring each other for a moment… with Max eventually raising her eyebrows – as if he was trying to tell the man something…

 

Tom ended up grinning, as he gently took Vega’s head off Max’s shoulder – positioning the girl to sleep over his own.

 

Max pursed her lips mischievously as Fred turned around from the front seat to see what was happening, his face suddenly contorting in delight. The three girls at the back were too busy listening to pop songs on Sam’s iPhone to even bother with the developments, but Fred attempted to take a picture of a sleeping Vega lovingly wrapped in Tom’s arms – when Max snatched the camera from his hand, shushing him.

 

Tom was trying to hide his wide grin as he secured Vega’s head which was balanced over his shoulder with a hand, making sure that she doesn’t slide down. To his surprise, the sleeping girl nestled deeper into his embrace, putting her head against his chest. Max and Fred exchanged shocked and excited glances, as Max eventually shook her head in disbelief and took a picture of the two – making sure that the auto flash option was turned off.

 

Tom swore that his cheeks were aching from all the grinning he made during that entire ride.

 

 

***

 

Vega awoke, her hair messed up as ever, looking quite confused when she lifted her head and found out that she was sleeping on Tom’s chest – again.

 

Pushing aside the trickle of a shiver down her spine, she looked around and found that the van was almost empty – the girls were gone (probably dropped off to their hotel while they were asleep) and only Fred and Tom we’re left – both who were fast asleep.

 

Moving towards the edge of the middle row, right where Max was seated, Vega tried to shake off the giddy feeling that came out of nowhere as she grabbed her duffel bag from under the seat and piled it between herself and the slumbering Tom.

 

By the time the van stopped outside the hotel – Vega slid the door open with slight difficulty and prepared to step out. During the last minute, she found herself looking back at the sleeping Thain, his hair tousled, a few curls falling down that angelic face of his, sound asleep against the window.

 

She told the chauffeur to wait for a moment, as she inched towards Tom… just fondly looking at his face in the dark.

 

As she looked at him – events during the trip flashed through her eyes – how she got into trouble, and how he was always there right behind her to catch her when she stumbled. The breakup with Seb, the sea-urchin false alarm, the spin-the-bottle, the entire thing that happened in the maze… Vega decided to disregard the dance between him and Lis and just thought of how nice Tom was to her during the entire trip. Not much shenanigans, not much pranks… less than what she expected.

 

Vega smiled as she recounted the events. Never feeling that grateful and loved before, she fondly reached out her right hand and pushed back the curls on Tom’s face; letting the lights outside shine on his soft features.

 

Realizing what she has just done, Vega found herself curling her lower lip as she quickly stepped out of the van and waved off the chauffeur.

 

 

***

 

“Hey, sleepy-head… we’re here.”

 

Tom sleepily raised his head, his hand automatically moving towards his chest – expecting someone still leaning on it. But then he felt the soft fabric of his cardigan, and a hollow feeling of disappointment echoed within him. He then checked his watch which read 11:30 pm.

 

Fred was stirring on the front seat, looking at him through squinted eyes. Peering through the windows, Tom realized that they have arrived outside his flat – and eyeing the entire content of the van, it seems as if it was only him and Fred left.

 

“Seems like we forgot to say goodbye to the girls,” his friend said, miserably massaging the back of his head – probably cramped from the long ride. “That must have been so embarrassing…”

 

Tom agreed with a frown, as he got up and got out. Gathering his luggage from the back of the van, he slammed the door closed, looking somber as ever. He then walked up to Fred who was looking through the passenger window, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “It was a nice trip, wasn’t it?” The sleepy brown-haired Scott asked. Despite being a bit disheartened that he wasn’t able to say goodbye, Tom playfully wrinkled his nose and had his lips break into a satisfied smile. “I don’t think I’d forget that particular Cornwall trip,” he said.

 

Fred wagged a finger at him, slightly laughing. “I know your secrets and I promise I won’t tell,” he said with a devilish look in hiseye. Tom’s blue eyes widened as he disbelievingly spread his arms in question, but Fred managed to gesture to the chauffeur and the van eventually sped away – the man waving out of the window. “Bye Thomas!”

 

Tom shook his head in disbelief, unabashed that Fred didn’t even explain what he meant – That’s when he felt his phone vibrate.

 

He pulled it out and realized it was a tweet from Luke, telling him about a meeting with his agent the next day. Shrugging it off as he made his way for the door to his building, there was one particular direct message which caught his eye –

 

 **@vegastar:** Thank you, Thain. :)

 

Whether his eyes teared up or he smiled the brightest smile that evening which could turn off the light of a thousand suns – no one could tell at a time when it was almost midnight, but Thomas was quite sure that his heart skipped a beat, thanks to that message from Aeoren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song obviously mentioned in this chapter is "You Belong To Me", originally by Patti Page. Hiddlestoners would identify it as the tune sung by Freddie Page and Hester Collyer in "The Deep Blue Sea".


	19. Log #003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the weekend in Cornwall, Vega reflects over her trip to the beach while attending a seminar. However, real life catches up with her as she is told that she's part of a huge project to take place in the future.

“As you can see in this figure, the demographics are a very important part of the decision when it comes to considering –“ The 11th Press Writing Seminar’s speaker continued to tattle on about charts and demographics, while a slightly inattentive attendee sat near the back, messing with her phone.

 **@vegastar:** Thanks guys, but no offense Fred – That trip was my badluck charm. I went home with wounds everwhere. UNLUCKIEST. BEACH. TRIP. EVER. Otherwise, I love you all. ~  <3 #cornwall #beach #FUCKEDUP

There weren’t any replies yet but Vega found herself smiling like an idiot in the back row, pretending to listen to the speaker.

***

Vega found herself frequenting the nice glass-windowed waiting room during recess, considering that she would be stuck in that Convention Area for today and tomorrow, since it’s a two-day event. Tucking aside her notes filled with copyright laws, target audience speculations and the like, she takes out her phone again – anticipating replies.

 **@mjade:** @vegastar I’m so so so sooo sorry. #sorry #cornwall

 **@lis_grey:** @vegastar Awwwww! I’m really sorry, Vega darling! But you would have to admit it was fun! I had fun!  <3 #cornwall

 **@mari_mac:** @vegastar I don’t believe that you’re unhappy, Vega dear! Well, this picture here doesn’t say so – _http://tl.dg/53co..._

An unsure and impressed smile flashed on the girl’s face as she curiously opened the link. It led to Mari’s private blog, where she had posted a good amount of pictures from the trip. Vega didn’t even notice the fact that Sam and Mari were actually taking pictures, since she was either busy screaming at her phone or getting into trouble.

Memories of the beach flooded her head as she looked at the particular picture Mari was referring to – an image of herself as she sat on the villa’s banister on the back porch, clinging to Max’s arm who leaned beside her, while Tom stood behind the two of them, grinning as well. Ignoring the fact that Tom was unusually smiling brightly behind her, what intrigued Vega was that she had a similar bright smile too – as if she hadn’t been dumped that day.

The picture was probably taken during that Saturday, considering that she was still wearing that striped shirt from the hotel, and her foot still wasn’t scraped. But considering that she already had her phone in her hand… Vega’s smile disappeared a bit and decided to go browse over the other pictures.

There were pics of Mari and Sam doing piggyback rides for Lis and Lila over the beach…

Tom and Fred laughing beside each other in front of the villa…

Herself and Max making faces in the middle of the campfire…

Sam and Lis eating breakfast…

Tom, Lila and Sam standing in front of Fred’s manor…

There were a dozen other pics (and some which she believed Mari nicked from Lis and Sam), but what really caught Vega’s eye are those stolen pics of Thain and her. There was that one during that Sunday Morning where she sat on the long couch playing with her phone, while Tom sat on the other end as he watched her play Tiny Tower – while they were waiting for the others before they left for the Manor. Vega is actually impressed how Mari actually got a picture of that moment Max glomped her in front of Tom, right after she snatched her hand out of his grip when they got out of the Maze.

The girl didn’t notice it, but her eyes were shrinking as she sat down in that corner of the airconditioned waiting room, smiling so gaily as if it was Christmas morning. As she scrolled down to see more pics of Fred teasing Lis during the market trip, Max scaring Mari with a crab and other shenanigans, Vega started to realize that she’s starting to miss her friends after spending two whole days with them over at Cornwall and now she’s just all alone… freezing in a seminar… left all alone to herself…

“Hey Guererro!” A familiar voice came from the other end of the room. “2nd Act starting in ten!”

Vega looked up and found her friend Jes from Way Magazine HQ who was also taking the seminar. Pocketing her phone and grabbing her bag, she stood up from her sitting position on the floor calling out, “I’m on my way!”

 

***

By five in the afternoon, Jes and Vega were waltzing happily in the Way Magazine Headquarters, looking a bit tired but with smiles on their faces. Jes was muttering about her weekend with a cute British Boy from Marketing about their age, while Vega talked a little bit about her beach trip with her friends. That’s when she realized how fucking tired she was.

“You haven’t really had any rest yet?” Jes, who was based on the Sydney Chapter of Way Magazine, a half-Guatemalan girl raised in Australia, asked the almond eyed girl who walked beside her.

Vega blew a lock of hair off her head and said, “Barely. I was awake six o’ clock to get to the Corporate Center, remember?”

“Well, you would say that you did have fun –“

Vega jiggled her left foot, where a flat blue shoe was conveniently slipped on over her invisible bandages. The pain was still there, but less than what she felt back during the weekend. “Probably,” she felt herself shrug. “I did have some bits and bruises, but not too much.”

Bits and bruises, Vega chuckled ironically as she adjusted her glasses. Remind me to get a new set of contacts, she grumbled in her mind.

“So who went with you?” Jes asked inquisitively as the two girls approached the elevator. “Oh,” Vega shrugged. “A bunch of old friends from my high school days.”

“Cool!” Jes said enthusiastically. “They’re locals?”

Vega felt herself twist her mouth and went, “Well… Not really. Most of them are Americans. There is a bunch of locals though.”

Her friend’s face lit up. “Oh, are they cute?”

Vega opened her mouth to retort – but then one person’s face flashed in her brain and she had to close her lips again. Before she could try and answer the question, the elevator opened and out strode Holly Allcott, with her blonde hair tied up in a bun. She was wearing this surprised smile and that look which said I-was-looking-for-you the moment she saw Vega standing in the lobby.

“Miss Vega!” she said surprisingly. “What are you doing here?”

The girl flashed an unsure smile and said, “Well I was just about to get some files for my Expo report, before I went home.”

Holly nods and then takes her aside. “I’ll go on ahead, meet you later Vega! Bye Miss Allcott!” Jes said, exiting the scene as she went inside the open elevator. Vega then turns to her immediate supervisor, looking quite confused. “What’s up Holly? Is Maria on a rampage again?”

“No, actually she’s in a good mood,” the tall blonde Aussie said happily, with a sway to her hips. “We just got a call from one of our major clients – Hamilton Hodell is asking if we can schedule a photo-shoot for one of their talents.” Vega raised her eyebrows, an interested look on her face. “Really? You’ve managed to land a project for this month?! Amazing!”

Holly peered down her glasses and corrected her, “ _We_ landed a project, Vega dear,” she said, looking gaily as ever. “You’re in it.”

The girl opened her mouth in surprise and amazement saying, “Really? I’m in it?” Holly nodded in reply. “Maria asked me to let you in it, even if it’s a future project in development.”

Vega was in the middle of elation, when she suddenly went – “You sure they want me in it? Some sort of an intern?”

Holly nodded happily. “This would be a great exposure for you, Vega. Your first London project! I’ve been hearing good reports from the Melbourne branch, they said that it would be a good step for you.”

The girl just can’t believe her luck. “But there’s like a dozen other interns who are having the seminar roll lately,” she said disbelievingly as the two women walked away from the elevator. “I wonder why they chose me.”

Holly pursed her lips, put her hands together and leaned closer to the small girl in her twenties. “This is classified, but I think you should know.”

Vega’s eyebrows shot up again into her bangs.

“Dear, you’ve been requested.”

Her face was suddenly contorted into a weird hybrid between a smile and a retort. “How do they request –“ she started. Holly shot her a knowing look, her pouty lip curling upwards. “This is a huge client – Hamilton Hodell. They try to figure out who are involved in the project; especially that we deal with highly classified material that shouldn’t be leaked out to the public. Considering that you are all interns, Maria had them sent a file of the currently reporting interns to Headquarters, and they gave you the greenlight.”

It still does not make sense to Vega. “But I thought its Management’s decision on which one whom they should include –“

“Oh hush,” Holly said, giving her a light tap on the back. “Try not to worry too much about it, dear. It’s for next month. What’s important is that you’re part of the project now. You have no idea how big this is and how it can open up new opportunities for you.”

She can only raise her arms and shrug, muttering, “Yay!” Holly ended up chuckling, tapping Vega’s hand. “That’s what I am sweetie, the harbinger of good news!” she said as she began to walk away, waving to the girl. “Now go do what you have to do and enjoy the rest of the day! You still have the second-day of the Press Writing Seminar tomorrow!”

Vega smiled and just waved her off before she pressed the button to the elevator again.  
Requested huh, she thought, the idea prodding in her brain. What luck could that be?

 

***

 

An hour later, Vega was back in her room – still slightly dressed in her formal wear, despite the fact that her favorite white coat was already hanging on the chair.

Lying on her back on the fluffy bed, she raised her phone above her head… waiting for any sign of reply from her friends.

 **@lilyrose:** Enjoying Watford with the girls! Thank you Aunt Marie for letting us stay over! #Watford #UKVacation

Watford? Vega mouthed with much confusion in her eyes.

Miserably putting the phone down to her side, she looked out of the window, watching the sun set over London. I wanted to have dinner with the girls, she thought miserably – having a bad hangover of the entire trip. Maybe we can discuss why I’ve been having too much bad luck in my first London Beach Trip…

Vega felt herself clutch her phone. Maybe I can ask Thain –  
She checked her Twitter App. No notifications.

She allowed herself to fall back on the bed, muting the Television which was currently stuck on BBC One. I shouldn’t bother that one… Must be too busy, considering he’s probably meeting up with studio executives and all… Vega sighed, feeling a bit lonely.

Still feeling a bit tired, the ache of her muscles emanating through her thighs, her shoulders, her back… Vega dangled her bandaged foot over the bed, thinking about what was happening two days before at this time…

Vega felt herself squint. It was before dinner, she thought. Thain had carried me all the way to the back patio with my foot bleeding. He had to hit himself repeatedly when we realized it wasn’t a sea urchin sting. She smiled to herself, remembering how hard they both laughed.

And then Fred and the other girls arrived with dinner… Vega wrinkled her nose. Ah yes dinner.

Getting up, her shoulders aching a bit, she looked around her room, thinking about what to eat for dinner. For the past few days, she had a refined diet of meat, sausages, potatoes and the occasional vegetables on the side. Sure everything was fresh, and Fred made sure that they were gourmet meals for all of them during the two days… But Vega felt that there was something missing.

Bounding off the bed, making sure her left foot does not touch the ground, Vega reaches for the phone as she searches for delivery stores over the internet on her iPad.

“Ah yes,” she said a few minutes later, phone over her one ear. “Gourmet Oriental? Do you have any rice meals available for takeaway?”

 

***

 

Coming back from the lobby, Vega had a packed dinner delivered, with some dimsum, hot soup, some fried garlic and steaming hot rice. Propping her chair near the bedside table and setting up her iPod on its stand, she put a certain user named P.B.Guerrero on Call Mode while she was on Skype.

Opening the box with the rice and the toppings, she happily grinned as she felt the aroma of the freshly cooked rice which mixed with the juices of the fried dimsum rise onto her face. For once, she really felt like she was content… she was satisfied… she was home.

“Hey sis!” A voice from the iPad echoed. “How are you?”

Seeing the familiar face of her older brother, who looked just a bit like her… just a bit more rowdy, older and had more product in his hair – flashed right through her screen.

“Hey fatass,” she answered back. “How’s the wife and kids?”

“Doing fine, fatso,” he answered back. “How’s London, Star? Did you see Mr. Bean?”

Vega let out a loud laugh at the sound of her nickname at home, remembering the crazy tales she would often swap with her older brother whom she grew up with. He may be around seven years older, but they may have rifts and quarrels in the past – but whenever she sees him, it feels just like home.

“London is fine,” Vega said with a smile, forgetting about the breakup, forgetting about how homesick she was… as she grabbed her chopsticks… prodding the steaming rice. “London is great.”


	20. Intersection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enroute to a little lunch with friends, Vega encounters something peculiar at an intersection.

“YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!”

 

Vega actually walked out of the Corporate Center with her hands up in the air. Jes followed behind her looking quite baffled with the fact that she’s too happy. “Okay, maybe we overestimated the Seminar and turns out the second day was only a half-day,” Jes said, scratching her head – but beside her, Vega was already doing a small happy dance.

 

“Not in the middle of the street!”

 

Vega was bent over laughing, just too happy to have half of the day off. “This is perfect! We can actually meet Carol and Criz for lunch!” she said enthusiastically, grabbing her phone, texting like a deranged maniac.

  
“Where do we meet?” Jes asked her, peering over her shoulder.

 

Vega spun towards her and said, “They’ve been talking about this nice little place over at Mayfair –“ trying to remember as she twiddled with her phone.

 

Both girls’ eyes suddenly widened and they said to each other in unison – “Sotheby’s!”

 

“Okay, okay” Jes said, fumbling with her purse. “I gotta go back to the Hotel first to freshen up –“

 

The other girl who was still sending quick text blasts from her phone answered back, “Maybe I gotta go try and find Sotheby’s – it’s almost lunchtime and the girls might get there soon.”

 

Jes nodded and both girls shared a hug and a peck on the cheek before departing.

 

“I’ll see you there!” Jes called out to Vega who was already walking in the opposite direction, hands busy tapping on her phone.

 

 

***

Roughly thirty minutes later, Vega was already in Mayfair, standing in the middle of an intersection, fumbling miserably with her iPad – messing with an app which showed the map of London. Trying to save up on fares, she decided that she wouldn’t be taking cabs until its really necessary – or she’s running late. For a moment, the adrenaline rush she had with the sudden developments of the day made her forget about how lonely she is with all her girlfriends in Watford.

 

Ignoring the huge crowd of people passing by, she attempts to take a better look at the location as she stood in the corner, cradling her device – hoping that she wouldn’t catch too much attention for hooligans who loved snatching devices out of other people’s hands.

 

“Argh,” she says miserably as she reaches towards the pedestrian post, eyes focused on her iPad, trying to press the “Push Button, Wait For Signal” sign.

 

To her surprise, someone already pressed it, causing her to go back to fixing her stupid map application. Still having trouble trying to find the exact location where she could hopefully find the restaurant she suggested for lunch – she was suddenly interrupted by a sharp bone nudging her shoulder to her right.

 

Her attention snapped from the touchscreen, she slowly turned her head to her left, as she glared at the person beside her… when she realized that this said person is very tall and…

 

“Heya, lil sis.”

 

Vega had to squint in the afternoon sunlight to make sure that she’s seeing the right person… but she only realized that it was indeed Tom when he grinned at her again… save for the fact that it seems that he cut his hair, and dyed it… black…

 

“ _You_ ,” Vega almost felt like hissing, as she hurriedly slipped the device in her bag. “I barely recognized you!”

 

His blue eyes disappeared as he smiled again, wrinkles forming at the sides of his eyes. He was wearing that black blazer, with a neat looking dark blue shirt in it. With his hands on his pockets, he was slightly bending over as he laughed, making Vega smile lightly as well, realizing that she hasn’t really seen him in what… three days? “Must be the hair,” he said, grinning.

 

Vega opened her mouth as she looked around, trying to figure out if he’s with someone else. “An intersection… in the middle of London… and I find _you_ ,” she said, her eyes glinting with suspicion. “Are you –“

 

Suddenly, the light turned green and the other commuters began to move. “You hold that thought --” Tom said, grabbing her hand. “And let’s go cross first.”

 

“But –“

 

Vega wasn’t really able to continue what she was saying since he dragged her right past the pedestrian lane, the two of them suddenly swallowed by a huge crowd of people.

 

“So…” Tom said as he turned to her, letting go off her hand as he changes the subject. “Where to?”

 

For a moment, Vega forgot about her disbelief as her face melted into a bit of confusion… looking around the area…

 

“I actually don’t know…”

 

 

***

 

 “Are you quite sure it’s here?”

 

Tom spun around on his feet as he opened the door. “Positive!” he said as he ushered her in.

 

Vega looked around and saw it as a quaint alternative to all those busy, high-class lunch choices, despite being in a well known building and vicinity. While she was admiring the setup and the interior, Tom had already found a seat and was brightly smiling at her, tapping the side of his couch as an invitation for her to sit down. The girl merely grinned back, hoisting her bags as she sat across him.

 

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Vega muttered, placing her iPad on the table. “Isn’t it weird that we’re together –“

 

“Again?” Tom said with a chuckle, trying to hide a bigger grin as he looked down, his hands stroking the leather couch under him. “Why, can’t a man roam the streets of London for lunch?”

 

“Well of course you can –“

 

“Remember what I said about coincidence?” Tom said, raising his eyebrow.

 

The scene in front of the mini bar in the Nexus Comic Expo flashed in Vega’s head. “I remember you talking about fate…” she said, her brown eyes glaring at him. “And you didn’t make any sense.”

 

She never really looked into his eyes straight before – she was scared to. They were so blue, so deep, like you would get lost in them… and it made her feel uncomfortable. But she felt like glaring… Her online best mate, her best friend hasn’t been making any sense lately… No sense in Cornwall, no sense in Fred’s manor, no sense in the Pub… And now he appears out of nowhere. She looks at him, questioning his actions… wondering if he’s trying to say something she just couldn’t fathom…

 

Then Tom smirked. And started chuckling… prying his eyes from her as he looked out the window. Vega felt the tension ease as she brought a hand up to her face, covering her mouth… eyes shrinking as she felt herself laughing like she never did before.

 

They probably sat there giggling like two silly high school kids after school, till the waiter came over to pour them complimentary drinks.

 

“Can’t you just ignore the fact that we met randomly at an intersection?” Tom said in the middle of his snickering. “You don’t seem to be too happy to see me…”

 

Vega took her hand off her face, shooting him a look which was a cross between _you’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me_ and _I-felt-offended-by-that_. “Don’t say that,” she said, waving a hand at him.

 

“After everything I did for you at the beach –“

 

Vega let out a snort, looking at him disbelievingly. But then her face softened, remembering that he was the one who got her out of the maze… That maze… The hard look on her eyes softened as she found herself running her hand over the glossy surface of her iPad.

 

“Thanks…” her voice almost sounded like a whisper as she looked back up at him again, “I never really got to thank you personally. I probably wouldn’t have survived Cornwall and have locked myself in my room if it wasn’t for you guys…” He suddenly shot her a sympathetic look. “Okay, okay,” Vega said, bringing her hands up her cheeks, squinting. “I wouldn’t have probably survived Cornwall if it wasn’t for _you_.” She decided to spread her fingers, opening her eyes. “Thanks Thain.”

 

She grinned, trying to ignore how his eyes seemed to shine with her reply. Looking away, she lowered her eyes and found herself looking at her shoes. “Feet feel better by the way. Much better. Thanks for taking care of that too…”

 

A relieved sigh escaped Tom’s lips. “That’s good to hear…”

 

Vega found herself flattening her hands on the table, really brimming with gratitude. “No really,” she said. “ _Thank you_.”

 

He smiled back in response, looking cheekier as ever – not like what you’d usually see during the interviews or red carpet sightings. He kept on looking down as he absent-mindedly stroked his neck with one free-hand, cheeks still stretched in a never-ending grin as if he didn’t know what to say…

 

Vega eventually placed down her hands, wondering if she covered her face in attempt not to blush. “Thain,” she said softly. “Did I really fall asleep… I mean… fell asleep…” She dragged her lower lip to the side, making an agitated silly face. “…In the gazebo?”

 

He grins, his hands now running through the patterns on the leather couch, when he looked up at her and nodded. “For a good thirty minutes or so, if I can remember,” he said, shaking his head as if to reminisce. “I couldn’t blame you, the weather felt so cold. I did take a nap as well…”

 

She found herself grinning like a little girl. “That must have been sooo embarrassing –“ He quickly lifted his head as if in retort. “No – No! You did what you had to do,” he said, now placing his hand on the table. “I think it was good that you cried it out and slept…”

 

The girl could only grin back, not sure of how to express her gratitude. “No really,” she whispered. “Thanks Thain.”

 

“Of course,” he smiled. “Anything for you, Vega.”

 

The girl felt herself raise her eyebrows for a while, wondering why her heart leapt for a second when he said that. Running her hands through her hair, she straightened her glasses and said, “Sooo, what are your plans? We have probably –“ she shrugs. “—An hour till my friends from HQ arrive.”

 

Tom’s eyes widened as he suddenly sat up. “You were expecting other friends over?” He bounced on his seat and pulled back his blazer, awfully looking a bit panicked. “Why didn’t you tell me, I could probably get another seat –“

 

Vega tried to calm the hyper bunny down. “Thain, _Thain_ – Tom,” she finally exhaled. “They won’t be here anytime soon. And please – stay.”

 

He grinned as he fell back on his seat. “Are you sure? I can always transfer to another table when they arrive –“

 

“Positive,” Vega said, winking.

 

As soon he has calmed down, Vega pushed her iPad on the table towards him as she got up. “I think I better have a loo break, before the other girls get here – could you look after my stuff?” she said. Tom placed a hand on her device and looked up. “Well can I borrow this then? I think my phone’s WiFi got wonky – I was hoping I can search something on Safari.”

 

Vega was already on her way to the loo, when she spun around and gave him a thumbs-up.

 

He then grinned back and took the iPad in his arms, wondering of what weird apps Vega may be hiding in there. But the moment he activated the screen, he couldn’t even press “Slide to Unlock” since he was stunned by the image that greeted him.

 

However, Vega hasn’t even reached the rest room – when she stopped in her tracks as if she just left something and made a mad dash back to their table, her black vest flying behind her due to the incredible speed she had to run from one end of the restaurant to another.

 

“Wait! Thain can you give me back –“

 

She literally leapt on the side of his couch, when he swung the device out of her way, holding it out of reach. He slid a little bit around the table, moving away from the girl – with a cheeky and disbelieving grin on his face. Vega however has started to turn pale, as she sat on the spot where he sat on earlier – realizing that Tom had successfully moved on to the other side of the table, moving through the round couch.

 

“Could you explain this –“

 

“Come on, Thain! Can I just have it back –“

 

He raised a finger at her, trying to hide his laughter as he bit his lip. Vega already had her hands up on her head, exasperated and in shock – When Tom spun the iPad screen to face her, the greeting screen with the “Slide-To-Unlock” feature overshadowed by a detailed rendition of Loki Laufeyson based on the movie Thor’s actor – which apparently happened to be the same guy whom Vega is trying to steal her iPad away from.

 

Vega felt her face sink into embarrassment… as she opened her mouth… not sure of what to say…

 

The grin on Tom’s face was intense. “And you said you weren’t a fan…” he whispered, his smile stretched from ear-to-ear.

 

The girl brought her hand up to her face, finally caught. “I know, I know…”

 

Tom bit his lip as he placed down the iPad and looked at her adoringly. “My little Aeo,” he exclaimed. “A member of Loki’s Army…” He closed his eyes and laughed. “And you tried to hide this from me? My little Mercenary Sister is a fan?! I am _so honored_ \--”

 

Vega lifted her face from her hands and snatched the iPad out of his hands, when he showed an opening. “Don’t get too carried away!” she wagged a finger at him as she activated the screen again. “It’s just fanart really…” She looked back up at him, a bit of embarrassment in her eyes as he watched him cover his face in an attempt to stifle his giggling.

 

“It is a good artwork…” Tom finally said, after his fit of giddiness. “No doubt about that.”

 

This time, Vega swore she turned red as she removed her foot from under her sitting position, having landed on the couch with both her legs tucked under her rear. “Thanks,” she said as she bit her lower lip. “I did make this after all.”

 

Tom stopped giggling and his face was softened with a surprised smile. “You… You did?”

 

Vega blinked and curled her lower lip as she minimized some of the apps Tom managed to jumpstart. “Well yes!” she exclaimed as she looked at him, a smug smirk on her face. “Which part of Promotional Officer, Fine Arts Graduate did you not get?” She looked away and was overcome with mirth, laughing at her own “misfortune” of having her famous-actor-who-turned-out-to-be-her-best-friend figure out that she’s actually a loyal fan…

 

“Two weeks on the fucking Wacom Intuos.” She muttered, raising her two fingers as she flicked it up in the air. “I tried to get it right, to make it look almost exactly just like Tom Hiddleston,” her eyes shot right at him. “Oh wait – That’s you.”

 

He stifled a giggle again, as he watched her open up a bigger version of the artwork which was stored in one of her folders. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag then…” she whispered, setting the iPad aside and running a finger through her hair… wanting to repeatedly bang her head on the table or simply melt away into inexistence…

 

“Stop it,” Tom finally exclaimed, stretching on his side of the couch, unable restrain himself from flashing that bright winning smile anymore. “You’re making me blush.”


	21. Table For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom uncovers Vega's big secret, but that's only the beginning. Vega on the other hand still has a lunch meeting to deal with. Problem is, Tom doesn't feel like going anywhere.

“This one,” she pointed at another detailed image of Loki. “I think I made this one a year and a half ago when the Avengers came out.”

 

Vega was now sitting beside Tom, slightly embarrassed to be showing him her fanart portfolio, but still somewhat proud to finally be able to show her muse (from two years ago) the practice digital doodles she has been doing in her previous office two years ago. Tom went through her pictures with glee, admiring one after the other with the occasional “My eyes don’t look as menacing as this” or “You’ve made me look like an anime pretty boy again”, causing Vega to laugh out loud in the middle of the almost-empty restaurant, as she lightly punched him on the shoulder.

 

“You should seriously send me a copy of this,” he said – pointing at the image he saw on her welcome screen. “I will have it printed out and I will have you sign it.”

 

Vega shot him a silly look, a piece of raisin in her hand (picked from the appetizer salad they ordered while waiting), as she sat on her leg just a few inches from him. “You are serious about the autograph part, aren’t you,” she muttered. “Shouldn’t _I_ be asking you for an autograph on _my_ artwork?”

 

Tom laughed, that really identifiable laugh drowned by _ehehehehes_ , with his tongue caught in between his teeth. Vega looked away, running a hand through her curls as she muttered, “Oh the girls have no idea what they’re missing…”

 

“Could you imagine the look on Max’s face if she found out about this?” Tom suddenly exclaimed. “I bet she’d be so surprised.”

 

“I bet I won’t be hearing the end of this,” Vega said as she nudged him on the shoulder again as she grabbed her iPad out of his hands.

 

They were in the middle of exchanging awkward grins and prolonged laughter when Vega’s phone started ringing. Snatching it off the table and putting an end of the first few notes of “Say You Don’t Want It”, Vega realizes it’s a missed call and a text message from Jes.

 

“They’re here.” Tom and Vega exchanged looks as the former jumped out of his seat and Vega quickly straightened up the table a bit.

 

 

***

“Did you hear about Gene getting that exchange deal when he visited the Apple Convention?”

 

“Oh, you should have heard Jenny talk about meeting James McAvoy in that after party she had to attend for Inlaid Magazine –“

 

Vega smiled as she listened to her friends babble about the exploits of their other colleagues, the little crazy things that happened to the Senior Promotional Officers while they were in London. She shoved a piece of Gouda in her mouth, listening to Jes babble repeatedly about one of their fellow interns was secretly dating a young executive from another company. Her other friends included Carol, a bubbly redhead who was based in New Zealand under the Maoi Premier Advertising; and Criz, an American-based PO of Zest Advertising who was currently taking her Masterals in Kingston.

 

They have all met as separate Promotional Officers attending various Advertising and Marketing Seminars all over London, particularly the first Press Workshop Vega attended – a day before she took that weird London Eye picture which spread over Twitter like wild fire.

 

“I heard that Vega went to the Nexus Expo and met someone cute,” Jes suddenly spoke. Vega almost spit out her pasta – quickly grabbing her napkin to dab on the corners of her mouth. “Me? LOL NO,” she said, dismissing the curious looks on her colleagues’ faces. “Just full of comic book fans and movie buffs,” she said shrugging, saying nothing much.

 

Criz eventually changed the subject about the current state of a political event happening the next day, when Vega felt her phone vibrate beside her.

 

_The redhead looks cute. – TH_

 

Pretending not to snort, Vega took a side-glace to the table behind Crizelda and Carolline – getting a quick glimpse of Tom fumbling with his phone, hiding his eyes under a brown-colored pair of shades.

 

_Want me to introduce you to her? :P – VG_

 

Vega sent back a quick message, hiding a smile behind her napkin as she straightened up on her seat again, listening to Cora and Jes bicker about the cute Senior Officers in their department… a mix of British and Australian men whom Vega thinks are completely out of their league… When she felt her phone vibrate again.

 

_No need. I think I’m into brunettes more, to be honest. –TH_

 

Vega wanted to burst out laughing for reasons she does not understand, but that would completely catch _everyone’s_ attention.

 

 

***

An hour after her friends arrived, Vega saw a group of executive looking men and a tall, attractive blonde woman approach Tom’s table. The girl gently tilted her head to get a better view, hoping that her friends don’t notice her. The men were dapper, dressed in fine suits, while the female had her hair tied up in a bun and was wearing expensive-looking sunglasses as well, sitting beside Tom as she gently touched his arm.

 

Nodding to Criz’s question about the next week’s Seminar on External Promotions, she slipped her hand under the table to grab her phone again – texting like a madman.

 

_You didn’t tell me that you would have attractive friends coming over. Would you like to hook me up with  the cute, floppy-haired one with the funky tie? - VG_

 

It took probably five minutes before she got a reply.

 

_Vega dear, that would be 30 quid. - TH_

 

She swore that she caught a smile from the corner of Tom’s mouth when she attempted to send a glare in his direction, listening to Carol’s story about this weird cab driver she encountered.

 

_Dear Lord -- Thomas, are you putting a cost on everything again?!! - VG_

 

 _Use of my full name – that would cost you an extra 20 quid._ J _– TH_

_Good God! THAIN!!! - VG_

 

Vega swore that she heard Tom’s female friend asking him what’s funny from the other end of the table, as the familiar sound of _eheheheheh_ filled the air.

 

 

***

 

Tom tried to focus on his drink as his friend’s sister flirted with him openly on the table. The tall, lanky man in front of him is a well known publicist for a few actors he have worked with before, and was a good friend of his from the academy. The other is an actor new to the business, trying out new roles in television – a nice boy he met through Luke. This man’s sister however is a social butterfly based in the press world, and clearly has the hots for him.

 

It was their only free time to actually spend afternoon tea after Tom’s busy schedule (and secret escapades which wasn’t really part of his itinerary), and they were lucky that a spot actually opened up for all of them to meet.

 

Tom tried not to think about Vega’s text message as he looked at his friend with the funky hipster hairstyle, wondering if this is the kind of man she’d go out with. He felt his stomach lurch downward, trying not to feel even a tinge of envy for a young man in his mid twenties trying to accomplish what he had for the past few years. The blonde beside him started to do some name dropping as they started to talk about the shoot for that new DC movie in the London Underground, as he managed to hide his phone under the table, texting…

 

_It would be cool if you came over here and meet my friends – TH_

 

He suddenly jumped when the blonde touched his leg, gently flashing her a grin as she answered her question about his weekend – mentioning a bit about Cornwall and the people he was with. He carefully slid his leg out of the girl’s hand, clutching his phone harder…

 

… When much to his anticipation – it finally beeped softly with a new message.

 

_Heads up pretty boy, the fans are on to you – VG_

 

To his surprise he looked up and saw Vega’s friends trying not to appear too obvious as they silently tried to look in his direction.

 

***

 

Jes and Criz, gently turned back to look at Vega and Carol… trying subtly to look at the table behind them. Vega was trying hard to hide a mischievous grin, knowing that one simple move – she could actually give away the fact that a famous actor was sitting near their table.

 

“It really looks like him…” Carol whispered, trying to stretch on her seat. “The one with those dark orange shades…”

 

Jes made a weird face. “How can we be sure?”

 

Vega felt Carol twitch beside her. “He really really _really_ looks like that guy from Thor…”

 

The small black-haired girl, tried not to snort – but she can’t hide that smug grin anymore after receiving a text just entitled _Yikes – TH_. “You mean Tom Hiddleston?” she said with a knowing grin.

 

The three girls turned to her and went, “Mmmmhm?”

 

Vega smiled and went mischievously, “Why don’t you go and ask if it’s him? I heard that the guy is very nice to his fans.”

 

Jes made a face which consisted of dragging her lower lip far to the left. “Ehhhh,” she squirmed. “I’m more of a Chris Hemsworth fan to be quite honest…”

 

The smaller girl with the almond-shaped eyes, tried so hard not to laugh as she covered her mouth with her hand.

 

“And I’m too shy…” Criz said, twisting her shoulders. “I guess I’m just star-struck to find a Hollywood star in this restaurant to be honest…” She suddenly smiled and grinned at Carol. “We should go here more often!”

 

Vega found herself texting under her seat the moment Carol said those words.

 

 _Again, I got you covered, Thain. That will be 40 quid._ _\- VG_

 

 

***

 

It was almost past 5pm when the group over at Tom’s table finally bid their farewells and left the table. Vega was still laughing like a deranged madman about Criz’s silly jokes (which included impersonations in weird accents) about the last seminar she attended.

 

She saw Tom stand up, like a real gentleman, to shake the hands of his friends and give the blonde a peck on the cheek. They eventually left the restaurant, with the blonde silently looking over the table in front of them filled with noisy girls who were telling tall tales. _We probably made too much noise_ , Vega thought as she watched the group leave, taking a sip of her shake.

 

To her surprise, just when she expected Tom to go with them – she found him sitting back on his table, slowly turning his head towards her before whipping out his phone to fiddle with it again.

 

“Hey Vega,” Jes’ voice caught her attention. “We’re going to go on a Karaoke trip tonight – wanna come?”

 

The girl felt herself pause… actually wondering why she hesitated. After that last karaoke swing with the girls, she loved it so much she’d be willing to do it again. Even with another group. Hell, she would really appreciate a night’s out fling right now, probably roaming the Clubs of London, messing around with her colleagues. But something at the back of her head was telling her to sit and wait…

 

“We know a very nice place for Karaoke,” Carol suddenly spoke, taking Jes’ attention off Vega for a while. “I think we really should visit ‘The Source Below’…”

 

Criz shook her head and went. “No, I think 113 Cella is the better,” she retorted.

 

As the two girls enumerated reasons why the other place is a better choice, Vega found the distraction as an opportunity to take her phone.

 

 _Not leaving with your clique?_ _– VG_

 

Pursing her lips and trying to hide a smile, she neatly tucked away her phone in her pocket as she looked up to see her friends still trying to figure out the better Karaoke place, with Jes joining the fray saying that Lucky Voice is a better choice.

 

The girl eventually jumped a bit when her pants started making small weird beeping sounds.

 

_Nah, not today – TH_

 

“Okay! Fine! We can fight over this in the cab so we won’t have to line up too far at the back _wherever we are going_ ,” Carol sneered, waving off Jes’s and Criz’s retorts. “How about you, Vega? Any suggestions?”

 

The girl shrugged, clutching her phone tightly. “I… Well…” she found herself playing with the edge of her hair. “I think something came up. I may have to meet with a friend who’s currently in the city.”

 

Jes groaned. “Awwww, Vega! This is probably the second time you declined my offer for a night out with the girls!” she exclaimed.

 

“Correction – “ she said, raising a finger. “The first time you asked me out – it was only the two of us. Now we’re on a group date. I love you Jes, but you’re just not my type.”

 

The girls cackled after hearing that comment. Jes rolled her eyes. “You moron,” she shot back. “I have a future-boyfriend in that cutie pie from the 37th floor!” The other girls shriek; making Vega cover her face in embarrassment.

 

“Can’t –“ Vega shook her head, firm with her words. “Just can’t. You guys go ahead, I’ll try to catch up if I have the spare time.”

 

Jes made a pouty face. “We’ll wait for you,” she pleaded.

 

The other girl widened her eyes and said, “Go go! Just go! You won’t get those seats in time, considering that it’s a weeknight! And most probably payday! Go shoo!”

 

As the girls got up to say goodbye to Vega, exchanging small smacks on the cheek, Carol walked away muttering mischievously, “Vega’s got a boyfriend, I bet –“

 

“I heard that!!!” Weirdly enough, she felt a smile grow on her face when she heard Carol’s joke.

 

Soon they were out the door, waving to the friend they left behind in the restaurant, as the atmosphere outside started to be filled with a dimming light from the sunset. “Bye, you twerp! Let us know if you’re catching up with us!” Vega raised a hand and waved them off, a cheeky grin on her face.

 

It was already past five and patrons who come for afternoon tea and even dinner started flocking in. Vega saw herself facing an empty table, with her valuables scattered on the round couch. She lifted her eyes from the remains of their lunch over the next table… where a single man who was toying with his cup of coffee sat facing her, brown sunglasses still down, a hand covering his mouth.

 

Grimacing, Vega tried to hide a grin as she gathered her valuables, stood up and walked over to the next table.

 

“I’m surprised you’re still here,” Vega muttered, her small frame hovering over the guy who was supposed to be six foot tall.

 

Tom took off his sunglasses with a sigh of relief, as if he was glad that he didn’t have to be undercover from the crowd anymore. “Well…” he started, brushing the side of his lip with his thumb. “I was waiting…”

 

Before he could even finish speaking, Vega has already slipped on the couch across him. “Waiting for what?”

 

He smirked for a while, looking out the window beside them… before shifting his eyes to look at her. “To pay you back that 40 quid.”

 

Vega laughed. She laughed to a point that she was covering her face. He found himself grinning as well, watching her do so… taking a mental note of how tired she sounded, but still trying to put on a straight face. He watched her gently slip down the hand from her forehead, and noticed that weary look in her eye. “You’re too nice,” she whispered. “You knew I was joking.”

 

“I am too nice,” he said, raising his arms up as if he was caught doing something. “Guilty as charged.”

 

She sighed as she stretched out a hand on the table. “Okay,” she muttered. “Choke up the forty, Hiddleston.”

 

Tom gave her that grin which can be equated to a smile someone would be giving before they got away with a crime.

 

“Not now,” he said. “And I won’t really be paying you back…”

 

Vega made a weird face. “What do you mean you’re not paying me back…”

 

He straightened up, brought his hands together as he leaned over the table. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, and then closed it again. “Consider it as a treat,” he started slowly. “Like… over dinner…” Vega felt herself leaning back on the couch, trying to process what he was saying. “Or a movie…”

 

The girl shook her head, trying to shake the weariness away. “Are you saying that you’re –“ She was about to continue when she noticed that Tom worriedly raised his eyebrows. Closing her mouth, she tried not to think about it as she cracked her knuckles, sitting up straight. _It can’t be…_ her mind raced. _And if it is a date, I don’t want to hear it from him. Better that it’s not confirmed. You’re getting to quirky about things, Vega. He’s been your friend for so long, an innocent movie or dinner wouldn’t hurt—_

 

Vega found herself staring into those crystal-clear blue puppy-dog eyes again.

 

“Ok,” she answered, as a smile slowly spread over Tom’s lips.


	22. The Fear Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wants to watch a horror movie but Vega just won't admit that she's squeamish towards that kind of genre. What's the worst that could happen?

Vega found herself staring at a line-up of films showing that week in front of a movie-theatre, looking quite aghast and confused on how she ended up there. Tom stood beside her grinning, looking at the selections at well, as if he had a really something incredible planned for the next few hours.

 

The girl wasn’t really in the mood to go out even further into the night after the half-day seminar, and her weariness was starting to show since she refrained from drinking another liter of caffeine during that day. But there was this pleading look in Thain’s eyes that she just can’t say no to – and she did realize that she hasn’t really watched a movie for quite a long while.

 

“So,” Tom exclaimed, shattering the silence between the two of them. “What shall we watch?”

 

Vega felt the left side of her mouth twitch. “Well…” she found herself croak out. “There’s nothing much to choose from really… except for the Prometheus Sequel…” She gulped, trying not to show that she wasn’t too fond of the Horror Genre. “… In Cinema 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…”

 

Her eyes shifted to her friend… who was too busy smiling in his own little world, ignoring the fact that she was half-twitching, half-trying to tell him that _We better go find something else to do_ through her mixed expressions… hoping that knowing that he could read her body language…

 

But when she looked at his face, the cues she could read from that grin, the raised eyebrow and the gleaming eyes were all yes… _Yes!!!_

 

When she could only deliver a horrified stare, cold sweating, tucked in hands and wincing which definitely screamed _No! No! No!..._

“Prometheus it is then!” Tom said gleefully as Vega felt her heart crash into her stomach.

 

Vega coyly raised her hands to her eyes, trying to find a way to back out of the Prometheus-plan in the politest manner possible. “But the chest-bursters… the face-huggers… the… the… aliens…” she stretched her jaw in the most bizarre way possible. “The gore…”

 

Tom stopped and turned around on his heels, about to go to the ticket booth.

“You’re scared aren’t you, Vega.”

 

The girl slammed her mouth shut and straightened up. She looked up at him and he had this really roguish smile on his face – the kind that made one believe that maybe he really is Loki, The God of Mischief. He walked towards her, indicating that another challenge was abound – the kind of challenge he would usually throw at Fred. “My wittle Elven sis is scared…” he leaned down, almost face-to-face with the girl who was unusually small for her age. “Are you?”

 

Vega sported a frown as she crossed her arms, muttering “No! What made you think of that?!”

 

Tom smirked as he turned around, throwing a finger at her. “You are _definitely_ scared, I can see the look on your face earlier –“ he gave out a small chuckle as he made his way towards the ticket booth. “Don’t you worry, you have me! You can bury your head on my arm –“

 

“No! No! No! NO WAY –“

 

Vega threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly as she ran after him in the Theatre Lobby.

 

“Two tickets please!” Tom said, grinning at the boy who was behind the booth, lazily pulling out two cards from the machine and handing it over to him. “That would be £10 sir…”

 

The other girl managed to reach him before he could pull out a penny from his wallet. “Thain,” she growled. “You’re not treating me out are you –“

 

He glanced at her small frame beside him and said, “Of course I am.”

 

 _Dear God_ , Vega wanted to really tear her hair out. _This really is turning into a date_ – “What is this… A da –“ The girl had to shut up when Tom shot her a really peculiar look, something which was a cross between longing and denial, with his eyebrows wrinkled in misery. Panic rising, Vega could only spurt out – “Can’t I take care of my ticket?”

 

A soft disappointed voice escaped him, “It would be very ungentlemanly of me if I let you pay…” He motioned to the ticket boy to wait and then folded his wallet. “Are you sure you want to buy your own? I did promise that I’d pay you back your forty quid –“

 

Vega palmed her face and raised a finger. “Just this once! Just this once or _this won’t happen again_ –“ For a moment, there his face was a flicker of alarm in his face, his lips parted – as if he understood what she meant. “Just this once…” she repeated softly. She then saw his face light up as he beamed at the ticket boy, throwing him a twenty. “If it would please you,” Tom said turning to her after getting the tickets. “You can buy the popcorn if you want.”

 

She was about to retort something about being full and having eaten a lot in Sotheby’s when she just shrugged and went, “Fine.”

 

Tom thought about the amount of food he ate earlier as he watched her stomp off to the Snacks area, smiling at the ticket boy before he left. It was just then the teenager seemed to have recognized him, doing a double take at the tall guy who just bought tickets from him.

 

 

***

 

 

“Great choice of White Cheddar, Aeo,” Tom said happily as he stuffed himself with popcorn, considering he didn’t really eat much earlier... just salad and a cup of coffee. “Aren’t you going to eat yours?”

 

Vega felt like slinking down in her big theatre couch, having taken out her favorite black beanie and pulled it down her black tuft of hair and tugging her black bolero-style jacket tightly around her shoulders, the anxiety over the upcoming movie being too much to bear especially in a very cold movie theatre. She seemed to have forgotten the fact that she’s sitting beside one of the men who have been voted as “Hottest” by Empire Magazine, munching popcorn happily to himself.

 

“I’ll eat it in a bit,” she mumbled, almost eating her words as she watched through the trailers. “I think I had too much pasta earlier…”

 

Tom tried to hide a snigger, as he glanced at the girl in the dark – almost shrinking in the added layers of her jacket and bonnet. He swore that he saw her shivering… either from the cold or the unease that she was convinced to watch a Sci-Fi Horror, and the more he watched her clench her hands and rub her elbows, the more he wanted to put his arms around her and keep her warm… But then he had to tear his eyes away from her with that thought. _Too awkward_ , Tom muttered inside his head. _And this can’t be a date_ … _It’s just too good to be true…_ He felt himself smile a bit, as the girl beside him slid lower down her chair when the opening credits rolled in.

 

 

***

 

For a local theatre, it sure had a very good quality when it comes to sound and visual capacity. The floor rumbled with every drop of the bass, adding the necessary flavor to the blockbuster horror which was known for its groundbreaking prequels and the terrifying aliens which precedes the current storyline.

 

Despite being a highly-sophisticated Shakespearean actor whom everyone thought would be stuck up and reserved, Tom was completely a fanboy and true movie buff. He was in his greatest comfort zone, curled up in the middle of a cinema, not identifiable to the press and all snuggled up with his bowl of popcorn. Hiding in the cinema makes him feel like a child again, allowing him to easily criticize and analyze the content of those films he enjoyed – whether he starred in them or not. He marvels at the idea of making stories come true, and he loved to watch them all – whether it was a Period Drama or a Sci-Fi Horror Flick.

 

But at this moment he did not realize that in all his attempts to actually spend a night with an old friend whom he thought only existed in his past – he failed to notice that he sat with a girl whose imagination is greater than her logic, considering that she is born and trained as an artist. As a child, she was protected from watching things her elders thought were too harsh for her eyes. She grew up unfamiliar to gore, uneasy with violence and queasy with blood. As an artist, the more detailed she got into her work, the more she melds herself with it. So every stab, every ingestion, every beheading and every drop of blood – the girl cringes and freezes with fear. Sure, Vega was wide-eyed and was short of breath when they first showed the graphically breathtaking City of the Engineers – but the moment slimy aliens would burst out of body parts – the girl would be back in her stiff disposition, trying to slide down the movie couch.

 

With every explosion of a head… With every throbbing of the innards taken out of the characters… With every single time the resident realistic Human android was torn apart into moldy flesh pieces… The cinema would scream and twitch in reply… And Vega would wince and shudder in her seat.

 

Tom would jump once in a while, and his eyes would gently glaze over his companion… Who was either slunk down way lower than what she should be sitting… Or was clutching the armrests with much fear and fervor like any other frightened 9-year-old girl would…

 

For a moment he felt like smiling, a soft warmth enveloping his chest as he watched Vega shut her eyes closed at one very crucial scene where a character’s body was vivisected… He found himself watching her, a little girl who was so thick-rock stubborn on the outside but had to be protected inside… Despite being twenty-five years of age, she would wince and curl up into a little ball… Wanting to be taken away, wanting to be shielded from all the horror that was being shown in her face…

 

A shrill cry from the screen made Tom whip his head around to see what was going onscreen – making him realize that he wasn’t paying that much attention to the movie anymore. He found himself mesmerized by Vega; who despite her insistence to be treated as a rock-solid, tough and mature woman – was still a little girl at heart, who needed to be sheltered, scooped up in his arms and gently comforted like a tender little kitten…

 

He smiled, realizing how much more he was learning about the girl who would just smile, laugh and grin back at him through vague pictures online for the past ten years. How much more she unveiled a hidden personality to him without her even knowing that she was currently doing so…

 

Elizabeth Shaw screamed out in terror as another gruesome creature went after her. This time, Vega didn’t realize it, but she was gripping the armrests harder than she thought.

 

 _I can’t believe I was talked into this_ , she felt herself mutter in her head as she almost squinted during the entire movie, attempting to pull down the black beanie over her eyes. _I watched the first Prometheus with Seb and I looked like I went through a roller-coaster with grand and awful results once I walked out_ …

 

Tentacles flew out of everywhere and what seemed to be a new form of specie burst out of someone’s spleen. Vega gritted her teeth and swore that she would be paying for the damages on her chair when the film is done.

 

Shutting her eyes closed… She suddenly felt a pair of long slender digits gently glide towards her fingers clamped on her chair… gently prying them out of the expensive leather seats. Eyes squinted shut, trying not to see whatever creature that was constantly shrieking offscreen… A hideous alien face with sharp incisors appeared out of nowhere, intending to make the viewers twitch in their seats; causing Vega to unconsciously grab the hand that was carefully trying to enclose hers… Not noticing how the person who owned that hand suddenly jumped at her sudden movement… Returning the gesture with a warmer grip of his own…

 

For a moment, Vega felt her fear melt away as she opened her eyes and looked at the screen…

 

Just when someone’s chest was split open, Tom suddenly went “Whoa!” and pulled down Vega’s bonnet over her eyes, attempting to pull her close at the last minute when he suddenly jerked back as she let out a shriek.

 

 

***

 

By the time the end credits were rolling, Vega pulled off her beanie and looked like a complete mess. Her cheeks were slightly tear-stained, having been mostly shut or squinting during the entire movie…  Or half-crying out of fear… Her hair was a clotted mess, since she has been fiddling with her bonnet for two hours straight, either pulling it down or up or sideways… Depending on the state of the suspense going onscreen…

 

She sat there looking exhausted… but her friend sitting right beside her looked at her as if he was having the greatest fun of his life.

 

“You’re such a scaredy-cat, Vega,” Tom said in between stifled giggling, his eyebrows raised and his lips pursed. Little does she notice was that he was hiding his right hand, gently massaging it since the girl has basically gripped it for dear life… But he didn’t really mind about it.

 

The girl shot him a look which read _murder_ , and eventually looking back sleepily at the rolling credits, with people stumbling and walking in the dark, exiting the theatre. “Shut up, Thain,” she hissed under her breath.

 

Looking away with an impish grin stuck on his face… Tom found himself putting aside his almost empty tub of popcorn.

 

Vega found herself miserably wiping the horror and the fear from her eyes, gently rubbing her eyelids like a little girl who just woke up from a nightmare. Just when she thought that she had enough of those face huggers, chest bursters and weird aliens from Ridley Scott’s universe –

 

_Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrshhhhh_

 

A weird rapping sound hissed at her ear, making her literally jump out of her seat – spilling her half-eaten popcorn on the floor. She angrily turned to Tom who _apparently_ used the Jurassic Park Raptor call on her, his hands pinned together like a reptile, sporting a face which almost screamed _Loki’d_ –

 

Vega didn’t know whether she turned red out of anger or amusement.

 

“ARGH GODDAMNIT –“

 

Popcorn literally flew everywhere. Vega was tired of Tom’s crazy shit – she has actually tipped the popcorn tub over his head, as he sat there frozen in shock. _Maybe I did go a bit too far…_ He thought to himself as he gently flipped over the tub covering his eyes.

 

Vega stood beside him, huffing and puffing like an insane little dragon, her eyes glowing red –

 

“I HATE YOU THAIN!!!” she felt like screaming in a hundred decibels.

 

Tom remained still, slightly shocked and it looked as if he was about to burst with Vega’s childish tantrum. With a poker face, he picked a kernel from his hair – and flicked it at Vega’s face. Aghast, the girl dropped her jaw and glared at him.

 

And just when the cinema was almost empty – a wild popcorn war ensued between the last remaining two movie patrons who were sitting on seats P15 and P16.

 

 

***

 

The two walked out of the cinema doors, one of them drunk with laughter – the other with their arms crossed and moping. Tom was beside himself guffawing like a madman, teasing the girl repeatedly with repeated hisses of his impersonation of the Raptor call. Vega would just repeatedly push him away, punching him on the shoulder, not noticing that she walked out of the movie house with food stuck on her head.

 

“Calm down Vega dear,” Tom whispered in between snickers, as he adoringly plucked a kernel from her tangled hair. “You’re too riled up with this entire fracas that you even have cheddar pieces in your hair!” He laughed with mirth, tongue lashing out in between _ehehehes_ as he happily popped the kernel in his mouth.

 

The poor girl just hopelessly cried out and threw her hands over her head, screaming “ARGHHHHHH I’M GOING TO THE RESTROOM!” as she stomped away, leaving Tom laughing to himself.

 

***

 

The brunette stood in front of the mirror, muttering to herself and ignoring the taller girls with different hair colors surrounding her as she miserably plucked a few more kernels of popcorn in her hair. For a moment, she regretted having to fling her tub right at Tom’s head… not realizing that he also has a half-filled box.

 

Having brushed off the white powder of the cheddar off her hair, she smugly pulled out her comb and tried to straighten up her curls. _This is a disaster_ , she huffed as she glared at her reflection in the mirror. _I am dragged into a movie which literally tears the heart out of my chest cage and is showered with popcorn at the same time. This is like the worst date ever –_

 

The thought seemed to end on a sour note in her mind. _This is not a date, he didn’t say so. This is not a date…_ Wiping the frown off her face, she fashioned her glasses back on her face, gave herself another look in the mirror and walked towards the door thinking about how she was planning to get her vengeance over the towering six foot two crane.

 

However, the minute she walked out… she was greeted by a sight of three black haired asian girls about her height, crowding over her friend.

 

He was all smiles as usual, the same manner he would usually greet his fans. He also seemed surprised having been cornered at a local movie theatre, but only Vega could tell that since there was a different tone to that grin which seemed to lack conviction as he scribbled over the stationeries handed over by the little girls. However, as she moved a bit closer (but far enough so she wouldn’t garner the fans’ attention), she realized that Tom’s peculiar grin didn’t really state astonishment or amazement… It was more of confusion.

 

The girls spoke in Japanese, and one of them tried to thank him in broken English. “ _Sank yu!_ ” the little girl who was probably about eighteen bowed down; as Tom waved his hands in a slight friction of panic… a bit embarrassed about the situation of being bowed to in public, even if he understood their culture. Vega felt herself smiling with a bit of pity for her friend, as she decided to walk over to the towering actor, gently giving him a slight tug on the sleeve of his black cardigan.

 

Tom turned to her surprised, as the three girls looked on in wonder. Vega motioned for him to lean forward, as he followed suit – a bit of confusion in his eyes. Aeoren whispered something in his ear, making him raise his eyebrows at her words when he resurfaced.

 

Thomas then turned to the three almond-eyed girls and took a deep breath. “ _Do-umo ari-gatou…_ ” he gently spoke with little difficulty. “ _…gozaimasu._ ”

 

The three Japanese girls shrieked, their eyes livid with amazement… completely aghast that their favorite actor actually spoke in their language. And in their culture, even if you do have difficulty speaking in their language – it really mattered much if one tried. Vega knew this fact by heart, even from experience when she visited Tokyo with her older brother.

 

Amazed by the positive response, her eyes  gleamed as she managed to pull back a grinning Tom to whisper in his ear – To which he turned to her and whispered back, “ _Are you sure?_ ” And his old friend just nodded and whispered “ _Go!_ ”

 

Tom wasn’t so sure of what he was doing, but he was just so amazed to find fans from the other side of the planet. What was even more amusing is to have Vega actually teaching him to speak in Japanese…

 

He looked at her again with those eyes filled with hesitation. But it was that knowing smile that came from her lips (that didn’t even show any trace of remorse or anger despite what he did earlier) which pushed him to continue.

 

“ _Wa-tashi no… sign…_ ” He looked over to Vega who was just subtly twirling her hand for him to continue. “ _…wo kikasete, kouei desu._ ” And when he was done, he then flashed the three girls a smile again.

 

You wouldn’t know if someone was being robbed or a celebrity appeared out of nowhere (which was actually the case) with the intense screaming you would have heard from the lobby.

 

Amazed with what he just did, Tom spread his arms open and gave each of the three girls a hug. Vega gently ran a hand through her hair as she stepped back from them as they continued taking pictures and exchanging embraces. _He really is that sweet to his fans, huh_ , she thought as she hovered over the confectionary stand which was preparing to pack up since it was getting late.

 

Once the screaming has subsided, Vega was contemplating getting a bar of Baby Ruth when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to come face to face with Thomas’s gleeful, beaming face… like it was a star decorated and lit up at Christmastime.

 

“That was amazing, Vega!” He exclaimed, taking her hand and pulling her out of the theatre as some of the nearby booths powered off their lights, closing down.  “I didn’t know you spoke Japanese!”

 

The girl gave him a smug grin and shrugged. “ _Sukoshi,_ ” she said, making a gesture with her thumb and index finger.

 

A bit confused, Tom gave her a look. “What did you just say?” He then found himself running his hand through his black hair. “What did you just made _me_ say?!”

 

Vega laughed. Her laughter sounded like a bell ringing at 11:30 in the evening, making Tom wonder if this is revenge for the entire Prometheus, raptor and popcorn thing. _I wonder if she just made me tell those women that I would want to be their husband_ , a thought flashed through his brain. But somehow he knew that Vega would be less evil than him, Fred and Max combined.

 

“ _Just a little bit_ , that’s what I meant” Vega beamed. “And I just told you how to say ‘ _Thank You_ ’ and ‘ _I am honored to give you my autograph_ ’ in Nihonggo, silly,” she said in a sunny tone. “Knowing that it’s what you’d probably say in English anyway.”

 

For some weird reason he felt a warm cloud drift around his chest. He was amused how she knew how he would usually reply… or how he thought he would reply. He watched the little girl walking beside him with much glee… Astonished that she would jump to his help despite the little pranks he made on her earlier… _I bet even Luke wouldn’t have that idea if we were placed in that situation_ … Tom thought as they went around a corner. _Thank God for Vega_ …

 

“Isn’t that amazing,” she mustered. “Now you know more than probably five or six languages…” She turned to him and stuck her tongue out at him. “You great, infallible linguist.”

 

However, Tom was still lost in thought on how he just managed to deliver two whole phrases in another language – And he found himself wondering about other phrases he would probably like to say in the future… Then he gently cast a glance at the little girl whom he only once knew as _Aeoren_.

 

“How about ‘ _I love you_ ’… how do you say it in Japanese?” he almost whispered.

 

Vega shrugged and continued walking as she spoke up. “Well, you can say it as _Aishiteru_ –“

 

Her eyes suddenly widened as she spun around to almost crash into Tom’s big figure. She found herself suddenly locked in those blue eyes which tried to say something… but she swore that it was just her imagination –

 

“You’re on to something,” she wagged a finger at him.

 

The intense stare broke and Tom found himself laughing, his cheeks twitching with mirth. “What did I say?!” he exclaimed, gesturing his hands sideways – half shocked that maybe Vega got on to his drift –

 

Vega laughed and pointed at him, tempted to break into a sprint. “I still haven’t forgotten the fact that _you_ threw popcorn over my head and made weird frikking dinosaur sounds to scare me –“

 

Tom felt like running after her as she hit him with her purse. “But I thought we were over that –“

 

“I’m going to get you back for that, Hiddleston!”

 

They were probably half poking and jabbing at each other in the middle of the empty street, with Tom eventually scooping her up on the waist before she managed to break free and push him back on the shoulder. They probably played rough for a few more minutes… just like a brother and his little sister on a rampage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Try listening to Sixpence None The Richer's Japanese Version of "Kiss Me" while reading the latter half of this chapter. However, try to mash up the English Version and the Japanese version and imagine Thain singing the English Part and Vega singing the Japanese Translation. Brilliant.
> 
> Thank you to my friend Inuhakka for providing me translations from English to Japanese.


	23. Night Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two friends cap the night off with a little talk. Tom also tells Vega a little secret.

Vega found herself laughing when she sat on a rail fashioned just above a low bridge, overlooking the lights over the River Thames. Tom made stood almost behind her, keeping his distance as he leaned over the railings – ready to move in case she fell out of balance. The night was almost at its peak and the lights danced over the water, Vega swore she never saw London the way she did that night.

 

“ _This is amazing!_ ”

 

Speechless by the sight and entranced by the lights, the adrenaline that went through the night coursed through Vega’s brain, letting her make a happy gasp as she watched the city. Thain laughed beside her, mostly just watching her smile… rather than looking at the view.

 

“Despite being scared shitless,” she almost whispered as she turned to Tom and grinned. “I’d like to thank you for that treat. It was one heck of a scary movie I won’t forget.”

 

Tom didn’t answer as he looked down, just grinning to himself.

 

Ignoring the awkward smile from her friend, she dangerously raised her hands and exclaimed, “This is like the best _date_ ever!”

 

Tom’s eyes quickly fluttered to look in her direction, wondering if she actually meant it or she just accidentally let it slip –

 

His voice almost sounded like a whisper. “ _Is it_? Really?”

 

Vega, a bit confused – turned to him with questioning eyes. “Huh?” she said. “What did I say?” It took her a few minutes to realize that she may have delivered a Freudian Slip, when she lost her balance on the rail and fell backwards – just in time for Tom to swoop in and catch her with his arms.

 

“Whoa –“

 

Shocked, as she had one leg over the railing, half of her body fashioned snugly in the crook of his arms… And with her face just inches away from him as he leaned over her body, she found herself breathing heavily along with him as she can see a sparkle in those blue eyes despite being in the dark. It was such an awkward moment where they just don’t know what to say, and Vega is half cussing herself in her head, wondering why she had to dangerously sit on the railing in the first place. But half of her was thankful that she was with a gentleman who knew exactly what to do in case she slipped… But then she was left wondering if he knew that this would eventually happen on purpose, despite her rowdy actions around a man she thought she barely knew… She felt something soar through her stomach and mess with her head, giving her a dozen hazy thoughts –

 

…When she felt a droplet on her nose.

 

Given enough distraction for Tom to safely put her down; they both looked around, the other extending their hand into thin air, trying to confirm that it has started to drizzle.

 

“We better take this indoors,” Tom commented, looking upwards to the cloudy pitch black sky.

 

Vega felt herself smile, forgetting about her little slip. “I think I know the best place.”

 

 

***

 

 

“—Then remember that time Max found out about the Mayonnaise joke,” Vega exclaimed animatedly as she walked into her hotel room, Tom following right behind her, all smiles abound.

 

She has flicked on the lights, and turned on the heater but was still yapping about like a very hyper little puppy. Her six-foot companion listened to her intently, but we all know what’s going on his brain – he was half just watching her lips move and half excited to be able to explore the girl’s hotel room on his own, with just the two of them… Considering the last time it happened was the time when he was answered at the door by another very drunk girl.

 

“And then boom! She got hit smack in the face with the obscenity of the joke,” Vega continued to tell an old story from the message boards, waving her hands fervently as if she was delivering a monologue. “Don’t you remember? You were there!”

 

Tom laughed at her, amazed how happy she was at that moment that she was being herself. Taking note of the past few weeks since she first actually met her in person, Vega would refuse to be herself in his presence. She was too reserved and too restrained, as if she was horrified to find out that her online bestfriend’s persona turned out to be a Hollywood item in real life. Half of him wondered that she might have been expecting less – an adorable dork who loved watching movies, break-dancing or maybe a few basic skills in cooking or piano playing… Or maybe she expected more, like a billionaire-playboy who had his own yacht, mansion and…

 

He shook his head as he laughed to her stories, thinking that maybe he’s going too far. She’s here now, and she’s _real_ … He’s no longer making excuses for her sad little high school sob stories back then to Fred, who told him that she might just be some crazy pedophile from Philadelphia pretending to be a teenage girl online. He’s doesn’t even have to wonder anymore like he did when he was twenty-two… wonder how she’d act if she was playing on the beach… wonder what kind of breakfast she likes… wonder what kind of music she loves to listen to…

 

But here she is, chomping sausages during the morning, groaning like a little girl who didn’t want to school when she’s forced to take more alcohol, singing Pop Songs like a deranged high school girl fresh out of the dormitory, hiding under thick-wooly beanies when it comes to Horror movies... and being the same adorable young woman he always imagined from the online pictures, clad in her high school uniform or wearing those baggy pants. Well of course she did mature and did gain a bit more of fashion sense through the years…

 

Tom had to snap out of his thoughts when he found her staring at him peculiarly as she sat on the bed. He found himself sitting on the couch where Max fell asleep during that fateful night when the entire team visited Vega’s hotel.

 

“Uhm…” Vega seemed to have spoken nervously, her eyes plastered on his black hair. “You haven’t explained to me the sudden hair color change, Thain.”

 

Finding himself with his jaw unhinged, he quickly closed it and ran a hand through that dark raven hair. “Well,” he started, trying to avoid the topic… but then the girl seems to have gotten the point as he watched her hand fly to her mouth… He bit his lip and shyly looked up to Vega, slightly confirming what she was thinking in her mind. “It’s a case of a… glorious… purpose…”

 

Vega was suddenly standing on top of her bed, tempted to jump, trying to scream in excitement as she waved her hands around repeatedly, but she did so in such a manner that no sound was coming out of her mouth. Tom quickly got up to his feet, half-laughing, half-trying to shush her up as he grasped her wrists as they looked like two friends who realized that they won in the lottery. Once Vega has calmed down, her eyes still as wide as saucers, Tom has gently sat down beside her – sporting the same excited and hyper expression as he watched her catch her breath.

 

“Oh my dear Lord!” Vega exclaimed. “Could it be? Is it?”

 

He looked beside her and nodded meekly, pursing his lips, eyes almost as wide as saucers too. The girl was beside herself as she covered her face, livid with anticipation as Tom gingerly ran his hand through her back, trying to calm her down. “Oh my God,” she said once she took her hands off her face. “Loki’s coming back…”

 

She then eventually felt his hand on the top of her head, smoothing back her black bangs. “Now Vega,” Tom started. “I need you to be quiet about this, okay – It may be quite obvious with how I look right now, but if everyone confirms that the Norse God is about to get busy, both our necks will be subjected to Luke’s fury.”

 

The girl felt herself hide a disbelieving grin as she exchanged similar eager grins with her friend. “Dear Lord,” she repeated. “You – My Thain...” She shook her head in disbelief as she ignored Tom laughing beside her, overcome with amusement over her expression. “I can’t believe you’re Loki.”

 

Vega covered her mouth. “Well, I am very much convinced with your performance back in Thor… You really pissed me off and that actually takes great skill,” she started as she failed to notice how his expression changed as he watched her note his achievements for the past few years. “And then, you manage to blow everyone off their seats in The Avengers… But my best friend? My Mercenary Brother? My Thain? My chatmate is _Loki Laufeyson_?” She covered her mouth and looked at him again. “Here I am again like the first day we met – unbelieving that _you’re_ Tom Hiddleston!” Vega gasped.

 

But the praise was too much for Tom. He felt like tearing up but he had to refrain from actually bursting – _especially not in front of Aeoren_.

 

“I am proud,” Vega said, touching his hand. “I am _so proud_ of you, Tom.”

 

He felt his heart jump a few notches. The way she lovingly looked at him, how she said that she’s proud of him, the way her hand stayed on his –

 

“You’re living my dream!” Vega suddenly exclaimed. “ _So proud._ ”

 

He blinked. “Your dream?”

 

A slight wave of bitterness flashed over her eyes for a second as she took her hand away over his. “Well, it’s a long story –“ Vega started, tearing her eyes away from his, making him feel sad for a while that a statement suddenly had to ruin the moment –

 

“Tell me about it,” he whispered, looking at her eagerly.

 

Her eyes looked up at the hotel ceiling as she put her hands together between her knees. She seemed to be tapping a far off memory as she opened her mouth to speak – “I probably did a theatre stint when I was 13, in preparation for the Drama Troupe in the High School I was supposed to transfer to,” she recalled. “I trained in a workshop run by an actual Theatre Actor, a renowned one in my home country, if I can remember. You probably have never heard of him though.”

 

The girl then frowned a bit and balanced her chin on one hand. “It was amazing… the final culminating presentation actually consisted of an Ensemble performance. I remember the lights, I remember the blocking, and I even remember the feeling…” she smiled. “It was exhilarating.”

 

Intently listening, Tom urged her to continue. “What happened? Didn’t you pursue that dream?”

 

For a moment, Vega flashed a sour face. “I got to Junior High. Well… I chickened out after seeing what they did in the Drama Auditions.” She covered her face in embarrassment as she fell back on her bed. Tom followed suit as he balanced his face on his hand, elbow touching the mattress. Hands covering her shame, a muffled voice came out between her fingers, “And then the Art Club attracted me like a moth to a flame, I completely forgot about the Drama Troupe…”

 

She then moved two of her fingers, eyes peeking out of her hand. Tom gave a faint chuckle, slightly hovering over her. “There you go. I chickened out,” Vega exclaimed.

 

In a flash, her friend gently took her right hand and moved it off her face. Vega lay there looking a bit forlorn as Tom sighed and said, “You know it’s never too late, Aeo.” He started drawing back the stray bangs on her face as the girl lay there, wondering of what would have been if she pushed through with that idea when she was younger.

 

“I do think you were talking about this at one point during the chat,” he said, blue eyes hovering up the ceiling as well, before falling back to look at the girl who was six or seven years his junior. “You just got home from school and you were distraught, I think you were babbling about having to take your clothes off onstage –“ Vega’s eyes suddenly widened as she looked at him and pointed, sort of confirming the memory. “I’m not saying that it’s unusual when it comes to theatre but,” Tom starting waving his hands around. “I can imagine the horror in the eyes of a fourteen year old girl.”

 

Vega huffed, letting her bangs bounce on her head. “I know, I know what you would say, Thain,” she said as-a-matter-of-factly, as she threw her hands up. “I should have been braver than that, I should be bolder than that –“

 

Tom suddenly caught her hands in midair, leaning even closer. “—But you know it’s not too late. You can always start again. You did say it was your dream. I can help you get by if you wanted to…”

 

The girl looked at him with anxious eyes. She saw sincerity in her friend’s blue eyes, even determination. _He’d really go that far for me?_ Vega thought, trying to read past Tom’s resolute stare. “Just say the word, Vega,” Tom insisted.

 

The girl sighed as she pried her hands away from his grip.

 

“You know what,” she exclaimed, her eyes avoiding that resolute stare, looking at the lighted ceiling of her hotel room. “I’m happy with what I have now. I have a great job, I love what I’m doing, I get to meet new people…” Vega didn’t notice it but she was suddenly smiling. What she didn’t notice was her smile, just her smile may be affecting her best friend in a different way…

 

“I’m content. I’m happy.” She turned to Tom and beamed brighter, her eyes almost fading out of sight. Her friend chuckled and bopped the tip of her nose with a finger, causing her to suddenly revert back into a fazed look. “I’m glad,” Tom exclaimed, returning her a genuine grin of his own.

 

Vega sighed happily, realizing that for now – she’s got everything that she wanted. “Well at least with this awesome Promotions Job I get to be closer to celebrities like you, Chris Evans, Gerard Butler, Elijah Wood…” Her eyes carefully glinted towards her Mercenary Brother.

 

A mischievous grin suddenly grew out of Tom’s mouth. “Well yes, speaking about that, I should take you to California during my press junket for Black Wings Has My –“

 

Before he can finish the sentence, Vega has conveniently grabbed a pillow overhead and slammed his face with it.

 

“Oh aren’t you the typical joker, Thain,” she growled under her breath as she repeatedly thumped the giggling Tom with her pillow.

 

 

***

 

 

“ _Watford?!!_ What would they be doing in Watford?!”

 

Tom exclaimed, running a hand through his hair, looking confused as a sleepy Vega sat on her bed laughing. She has taken out the old wine stock which Fred has left the last time him and the girls were in her hotel room, that night before she was whisked off to Cornwall. Tom has resumed his place on the same couch Max would usually occupy, having poured himself a cup of whiskey with one of Vega’s stash of paper cups. The girl on the bed declined to drink since she still has work the next day, and was fooling around with her stash of sodas instead.

 

“You -- of all people -- haven’t been paying attention to Lila’s tweets!” Vega exclaimed as the topic went back to their friends who were currently stuck in the country. The older man smirked, looked to his side as he gingerly brushed his thumb over his cup – completely throwing her the trademarked “frustrated” look.

 

“Well I know I should but –“ he started, when he suddenly shot a fazed and elusive Vega who was grinning beside herself, a distracting glare. “Why didn’t they invite us?!”

 

The girl opened her mouth and shrugged, raising both her arms with one hand holding her own cup. “They probably hate us,” she said sarcastically. “Probably hate us for having our own escapades,” she downed a sip of soda. “Like this.”

 

Tom’s _ehehehehe_ filled the room. The girl across him hid a silly grin behind a hand as she tried to get by with his infectious laughing.

 

When they have settled down from all the insanity, Tom watched her raise her left hand – pretending to peer at her watch during that awkward moment of silence.

 

“Would you look at the time,” she exclaimed, sounding as if she was drunk as well. He did already take a mental note that Vega would usually sound and act drunk when she’s too sleepy. Like what happened the last time when he first accompanied her by cab back to her hotel. “Two am?! Two, fucking, AM?!!”

 

The crane jumped from his seat, realizing it’s his cue to leave. “Well,” he started, as he walked to her counter and placed his cup over it. “It’s been an amazing night. I think we better wrap it up. You too have work tomorrow.”

 

Vega sleepily nodded at him, chin nestled on her hand, almost bent over the bed.

 

He laughed to himself as he approached her, trying to shake her awake. “And I’ve got Loki issues to deal with tomorrow, sweetheart,” he said, his mouth breaking into a bright grin after every word. “Tom will be on hold, Thain would have to go in hiding. I’ve got to go.” And with that, he ruffled her hair before getting up on his feet – as Vega took another sip of her drink.

 

“You may be Loki, the God of Mischief,” Vega sneered sleepily as she wiped a bit of soda off the corner of her lips. “But I will now always remember that you were my Mercenary Brother, who got distracted by a female elf’s bosom – and whose head I chopped off in one clean swipe.”

 

Tom laughed, really convinced that maybe Vega has spiked her drink.

He crouched again in front of her, and took her hand in his – enclosing her finger in a pinky swear.

 

“Of course, I will always be your Mercenary Brother first,” he whispered, his blue eyes bearing down hers. “I was a Dark Elf and I was _your_ Dark Elf brother before anything,” he said smiling. “I’ll always remember that and I hope so do you.”

 

Vega laughed the intense moment off, saying, “I remember calling you my Mercenary Sister though, Thain!” Tom bit his lip, wondering why the hell did he allow her to stay up _this_ late… “But that, I will remember,” she said as her tone softened. “By the Dark Elven Mercenary Code I will comply.”

 

Her innocent smile was intoxicating, and Tom realized that their faces were only a mere few inches away… as he was breathing the same air that she was taking in now, but it was her sleepy grin that is trying hard to convince him that she’s close to falling asleep and he shouldn’t try anything silly right now…

 

The pinky swear turned into a fistbump and a handshake, as Tom laughed out gaily when he tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her up.

 

“Well, I gotta go,” he said as he stood up and pulled her with him. “Won’t you accompany me to the door?”

 

Vega nodded sleepily as she trudged behind him. He stepped outside her room and leaned on the frame as the girl tried to maintain composure – or at least try to keep awake.

 

“Vega I –“

 

Tom swore that he has seen this scene before. He wanted to say something important to her but once again, he knew it wouldn’t sink in thanks to the air-headed state that she was in.

 

He opened his mouth and leaned closer to her ear. “I have got a surprise for you,” he said, his eyes fluttering gently. The other girl raised her eyebrows and looked at him with those hazy eyes going, “Huh? Where?”

 

Tom bit his lip and laughed. “Not here, not now,” he said. “Make sure to keep track of your tweets and calls during the next few days. And be prepared to travel for a bit –“ His eyes shined as he continued. “I’d even pay for your trip if you insist.”

 

Disbelieving, Vega laughed. “You’re on to something.”

 

Finding her unfazed (yet groggy) disposition amusing, Tom winked at her and gave her cheek a little pinch, making the girl raise an eyebrow at him and backed away, laughing a bit. She raised a finger as if to say _You fucking stop that_ , and he raised his arms as if to say _I was kidding_. When they were done with the insane body language cues and the nonstop guffawing, the two stood in the hallway – one almost inside her room and the other still leaning on the door frame, awkwardly smiling at each other.

 

The sleepily drunk girl decided to break the silence. “Hey Tom,” she said all of a sudden, making him jump at the actual mention of his name – which she barely used aside from the screen name she is so fond of and is comfortable using. “This was great. This was amazing.”

 

He felt his heart skip a beat when she looked up at him. “Thanks!”

 

Not sure of what to answer, it looked as if he was about to gasp – but he just opened his mouth, and closed it… allowing his lips to break into a sincerely sweet smile, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

Vega, drunk with fatigue and the need for slumber, swayed in her place for a bit and smiled back – not even getting fazed by that smile which can knock tens of thousands of his fangirls off their feet.

 

What she (or even he) wasn’t prepared for was the part when Tom suddenly leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

 

The girl didn’t budge, but she blinked and widened her eyes when his shadow overtook her face and she felt a soft, warm set of lips gently grazing her head. She went through a few more sets of surprised blinks when he pulled back, smiling before saying, “See ya, Aeo,” as he walked away to the elevator – with a spring in his step.

 

Sleepily, Vega waved to him (even if he can’t really see her doing so) before going back into her room, closing the door.

 

But the moment she heard the locks click, she felt like she was tasered on the forehead and she suddenly jerked herself awake, wondering _What the fuck just happened_ and _did Thomas just fucking kiss me on the forehead –_

 

“What the actual fuck,” Vega exclaimed out loud in the comfort of her hotel room.


	24. Conference Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Fred announce a surprise to the girls via Skype. Vega on the other hand, has a presentation to deliver.

For the next few days, Vega noticed that she has been sleeping in and arriving a bit late over work. She did shut up about that night when she watched the Prometheus Sequel with Tom, especially when the Seminar Girls, especially Jes, started pestering her about who she met up with and what happened that night after their Sotheby’s trip.

 

After a few tons of coffee, a liter of caffeine and some bottles of Soda; Vega decides to continue her work on her Expo Report, finalizing details since it was due in a couple of days – along with a closed-door presentation. It’s not really a big thing, it would just be in front of Holly, but it will determine her performance – and knowing Vega, putting a little bit of extra effort in her work makes her feel a lot more productive – especially when she’d like to take her mind of things…

 

… like what happened that night after the movie.

 

However, one day nearing the weekend, Vega woke up with her iPad (which was located on the foot of her bed, along with the insane printed mess of charts, graphs and pictures detailing parts of her Nexus Expo report) making weird noises – at around 9am.

 

Waking up with a really awkward position, with her legs tucked to one side, one hand hanging over the bed and head buried under an entire slew of pillows – Vega sleepily rubbed her eyes and tugged her iPad in her direction, clicking interactive buttons till she figured out that she was getting a Skype call.

 

A Skype Conference Call.

 

Wondering who was calling her at such an ungodly hour (since anytime would be ungodly for Vega ever since she has been struggling to finish her presentation), she frustratingly clawed at her bangs as she set up the device in a standing position on her messy bed and clicked the “answer” option.

 

“ _Rise and shine, Aeoren!_ ” a cheerful female voice emanated from one video screen. A few more laughter and girly giggles came from the black screen, with the other blank box still buffering.

 

Vega yawned and turned on her video, pissed off at the girls for waking her up after figuring out that it was definitely Lila calling her up, judging the energetic voice. The image eventually popped up, and you could see a bunch of happy looking hyper faces surrounding the webcam, which the girl deduced would be Mari’s large laptop. Exhausted and not yet completely awake, Vega gave the girls a sleepy wave as Lila continued to chatter about certain things about _calls_ , _vacation_ , _Watford_ , _boys_ –

 

“ _Girl, are you sure you don’t want to fix yourself up?_ ” Max suddenly interrupted Lila’s bickering as she pushed the other girl’s face away, looking at Vega closely through the cam. Vega frowned, her lips thinning as she ignored the fact that her hair is tousled and messed up due to her unusual sleeping manners for the past few days. “ _You see,_ ” Max tried to signal to her, pointing to the side – “ _You don’t want to be caught in that sleep-mode by –_ “

 

A loud beep emanated from the other buffering window Vega has been ignoring when a picture settled. The girl swore she woke up when she was greeted by a grinning Tom and Fred from the other line.

 

“ _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,_ ” both boys sang in unison, sounding like a pair of nine-year-olds who just got their hands on the internet. Vega groaned and buried her head in a pillow, it’s quite obvious now that – the girls are trouble, but Thain and Baldain combined are much worse. It’s like adding the mischievous Weasley Twins to the mix.

 

The girls happily greeted the two boys from the other line, making Vega realize that this is the first time they’d actually see the two after Cornwall. Considering that they didn’t find out about her little escapade with Tom a few days ago…

 

“Hello girls! Wonderful to see you!” Tom said in a sunny tone, leaning on Fred instead of getting his own seat. Considering the location, Vega couldn’t tell if it’s coming from Tom’s flat or Fred’s own. However, she had too many other things on her mind rather than figuring out whose home is whose –

 

“Vega darling,” Tom’s voice kind of shook her awake. “You look wonderful too… But have you had enough sleep?” He flashed a mischievous grin that made Vega want to flip her middle finger up at him. Instead, she ended up rolling her eyes at him, making him mutter _eheheheh_ on an endless basis, much to the chagrin of the girls on the other line.

 

“How’s everyone?”

 

“Hey how’s Watford?”

 

“We’re doing fine! Watford was fun!”

 

“We went fruit picking!”

 

“You have no idea what happened –“

 

“Did you know that Sam fell into the lake?”

 

Vega listened to her friends yammer over the conference, as she tried to keep track of what each one was saying, as she sneaked a peek over her files, hoping that her friends couldn’t see the fucked up state of her hotel room.

 

“So,” Lis said in a knowing tone. “What did you guys do while we were gone?”

 

Tom looked down and flashed a small, but radiant grin which made Vega wonder if he’s going to say anything _essential_ that would make her want to beat him up with a stick when she seems him the next time. “Oh, nothing much,” he said, chuckling to himself. “All I know is that Fred slept for three days straight after Cornwall,” He laughed as his friend rolled his eyes up at him.

 

“Oh and Thomas watched a movie,” Fred shot back, earning a sharp nudge to his ribs from the other guy. Vega felt herself stifle a giggle when she saw that move, making her realize that maybe Fred is that one person who _really_ knows what’s going on.

 

“Really?” The girls from the other line exclaimed. “That’s amazing! What did you watch, Thain?”

 

For a moment, Vega swore that Tom glanced at her for a second before answering. “You know,” he said, waving his hand around. “What’s been showing around in theatres lately. I couldn’t help myself, I just really had to see the Prometheus sequel.” You could hear the girls chattering on the other line, happy to have a fanboy actor on their team.

 

“There’s something about the exploration of space and the desperation of humanity to discover it…” Vega swore she was rolling her eyes again. _I don’t need your verbose shit this early, Thain_ , her brain wanted to call out loud. _I have enough words and terms to throw in my fucking report…_ “And the aliens where amazing! Out of this world! Astounding! Extraordinary!” _No wonder he wasn’t afraid_ , Vega felt like groaning. _The guy is a creature freak. Should I even expound on the Raptor Call_?

 

“Thomas,” Fred muttered grogilly. “It’s too early for an expanded oral review of Ridley Scott’s latest movie and this isn’t an interview.” Tom shot his friend a glare, and the girls giggled as the two boys sort of play-wrestled in front of the camera for a while. Vega miserably placed a hand over her face, shaking her head, wondering why she had to put up with this kind of shit on one of her crucial days. She listened to the girls on the other line bursting with laughter, making her wonder if the boys are doing this on purpose to put up a show for them.

 

“Anyway,” Fred said triumphantly as he pushed a giggling Thomas out of the view of the camera. “The point of this conference is that I wanted to invite all of you girls to an upcoming premiere of the newest Baz Luhrmann film here in London…”

 

Vega swore that she didn’t need caffeine anymore because she just suddenly jerked herself awake with the screaming and squealing from the other line.

 

“… and of course, you’re all get VIP access to the Afterparty.”

 

She felt her face break into a smile as she watched the girls scream their thanks and gratitude from the other window.

 

Fred seemed to have noticed her smile, as he pulled Tom by the collar towards the camera so he could see the extent of the chaos they have caused with that announcement.

 

“So, can you girls make it? Next Friday? Tom and I will make sure you guys will have a grand time.”

 

As a chorus of _YES! YES! YES PLEASE!_ sounded from the other line, Vega found herself taking her phone from a pile of papers on her bed, checking her organizer. Half of her face broke into a frown, when she saw that the said date was booked.

 

“Guys,” she said in a small voice, wrinkling her nose. “I have bad news for you.”

 

A chorus of _AWWWW VEGAAA HOW COULD YOU_ sounded from the other line, as she actually saw a streak of apprehension and disappointment come across Tom’s face on the other conference cam. Shrugging, she answered, “I’ve got a huge Office Formal Dinner on that day! I’m booked during the night!”

 

As the girls continued whining, trying to convince their friend to come, she saw Tom and Fred exchange glances – unable to tell what’s on their mind.

 

“Oh wait,” she said suddenly as she looked at her phone’s organizer app, raising a finger. “I can’t attend the premiere –“ A smile popped on her face. “But I think I can catch up with the afterparty.”

 

She shot Fred a questioning look. “If you would let me, Baldain.”

 

Fred put a thumb on his chin. “Hmmmm…”

 

Vega shot Baldain a pleading look, with a really sincere smile. “Please? I’d skip the Premiere and appear at the Afterparty? Maybe you can save a pass for me? Pretty please?” You can actually hear the girls going on and on in the other line, trying to convince Fred to let Vega go. They didn’t notice it, but Tom was actually nudging Fred as well, shooting him a look similar to Vega’s.

 

“Of course I will, Vega dear!” Fred finally answered as the girls cheered. “If I won’t let you, I think I’ll be beaten up –“

 

Before Fred could continue, Tom actually leaned over his head, causing the other man to bounce out of the camera’s view, muttering _Ow!_ “That’s amazing! Now that’s all settled, Fred and I have business to deal with. Top secret stuff… So I’ll see you girls on Friday! Love and hugs!” Thomas actually winked and made a gesture with his finger like a gun going off at the screen before turning it off.

 

Confused and intrigued, Vega raised an eyebrow as she tried to ignore the girls who were chattering happily about what they going to wear during the Afterparty and how cute the two boys were acting… What bothered the girl on the other line is the fact that Tom had to interrupt Fred from saying something really weird –

 

“ _We got to go shopping! We’ll see you soon Vega!_ ” Mari said, leaning over the camera. To her side, Max was making a gesture with her hand, muttering “ _Text me!_ ” Then the line went dead.

 

Vega sighed as she looked at the blank Skype Interface, the conference finally over.

 

Realizing that she doesn’t have to report to the HQ until the day of the reporting (which was the next day), she stretched and thought how she was 70% done with her entire presentation. She stretched on her bed and realized that in order to get a better night’s sleep is that she would have to move out all her research material and dump them on the closet or on her couch… However she was too lazy to do anything, as she was just in the mood to catch a few more Zs before going down to get her complimentary breakfast-turned-brunch.

 

She was about to kick one of her piles of research papers off the bed, when she felt her phone vibrate. Squinting, she picked it up – wondering if it’s Holly asking her to report to work.

 

_Too bad sweetheart, I wanted to take you as my plus one to the Premiere. – TH_

 

Vega felt as if a bowling ball was dropped on her head.

 

 _What is it with Thain and his ridiculous flirtatious jokes lately_ – she frowned as she wondered what came over her best friend. She isn’t saying that he isn’t affectionate at all, but his blunt compliments and sudden outbursts of affection is making her wonder about things that make her feel uncomfortable…

 

_Hahahahah. Nice one, Thain. Do you really want Lis to kill me? – VG_

 

Wrinkling her nose, Vega turned to her side and finally kicked the pile of research papers with graphs off the edge of her bed. As it landed on the floor with a crash, she promised herself that she will have the bed cleared before she sleeps that night. That’s when her phone started dancing on the bed covers again.

 

_Eheheheheheheh. I’ll miss you though. – TH_

 

Vega was holding the phone above her head as she had herself stretched on the bed, when she accidentally let it slip and have it land directly on her face. _Seriously Tom_ , she thought as she carefully shoved the phone off her reddening cheeks. _What are you on? Weed? Meth? Fairy Mushroom? Why are you acting zanier than usual?!!_

 

Instead of letting the message get into her head, Vega just miserably groaned, got up and went for brunch – leaving her phone in her hotel room.

 

***

 

 

“So basically,” Vega muttered, a laser-pointer in her hand. “That is the case when it comes to running Conventions in such establishments such as the Excel Center. As you can see in this graph…”

 

Wearing a pretty navy blue vest over black slacks, Vega managed to pull out that one frilly blouse she refuses to wear in public just in time for her presentation. Even if it’s a mock presentation, their reports monitor the progress of their clients and possible locations for their promotional events. Her report consisted of developments compared to the previous Nexus Expo, graphs illustrating the number of companies and independent businesses involved, the number of people who attended, and genres of entertainment involved, etc. etc. Even if she hated the marketing aspect of it, the girl decided to tackle it as well, just to give a bit of depth to her presentation.

 

Surrounded by a few other interns, Junior Promotional Officers, and those sponsored from other companies such as Criz and Jes; Vega delivered the report with only Holly present – considering that Maria Johnsson is busy supervising someone else’s fieldwork under the slave-driving CEO again.

 

Holly, despite being fond of Vega (since they are both Australia-based), sits at the head of the long table, looking a bit prude – as she nodding curtly to the girl’s every statement. The young PO’s presentation may be sufficient, not as elaborate, but just enough. At least good enough for someone who was just starting. She wasn’t sent to London for training and Seminars for no reason, she had to start somewhere.

 

“And here I end the technical discussion of the state of the Nexus Expo,” Vega finished with a curt grin, putting her hands together in front of her chest with a smack. She turns and grabs the remote which controls her Powerpoint Presentation, putting on a slideshow of the pictures she took during the event.

 

“I shall be showing you images which I took during the Convention,” she said as she walked on the other side of the table, grabbing some small handouts which detailed most of her report, handing them over to her colleagues. She takes one on top and personally hands it to Holly who just grins at her as she takes it.

 

“Any questions?”

 

A small chatter erupted among those who were present in the conference room, as Vega started to back away – realizing that maybe she can get off the sudden inquiries and eventually end the report. A smug grin on her face, she was suddenly pulled aside by an ecstatic Jes – who was bound to report on hers probably the next day.

 

“Amazing pictures, Vega!” Jes exclaimed, as the other girl happily shrugged, hunching her shoulders upwards as she approached her friend with the sun-kissed skintone. “Holly looks impressed.”

 

The smaller girl with the lighter complexion huffed, blowing her bangs up in the air. “That’s her resting face,” she commented, glancing over her supervisor. “Who knows, I may have missed over a few things. I was lacking sleep for days,” she grumbled.

 

Jes shrugged but eventually grinned at her friend. Vega could only sigh with relief now that she knew she’s a bit off the hook and can go party as she would please during the next few days, knowing that her report stint is over – for now.

 

That’s when everyone’s heads suddenly turned the screen – some of them even looking at her.

Jes’s expression changed as well – as she stared at the projector.

 

“Vega is that –“

 

The girl spun her head around to face the slideshow – and she felt her world crumble when she realized that she forgot to exclude those silly pictures Tom took of himself from the Convention.

 

“Oh sh—“ Vega tried to stop herself from cussing, as she marched towards her laptop, trying to undo what already flashed on the screen.

 

“Miss Guerrero,” Holly said, amused. “Why didn’t you tell me that you actually got a scoop on a celebrity during the expo?!”

 

The girl stood over her laptop, flabbergasted.

 

More chattering emanated within the closed door conference, considering that most of them were women – they were all excitedly talking and looking at Vega with awe, wondering why she kept such an important detail from her report.

 

“Is that –“

 

“No seriously –“

 

“That’s the actor from War Horse, right?”

 

“Come on! He was Loki in the Avengers!”

 

“Omg Vega!” Criz actually exclaimed. “Did you actually get to meet Tom Hiddleston?!!”

 

For a moment, Vega was so happy when she felt that she wasn’t going to answer any questions. But now, that happy feeling is gone. And what was worse – was that these were the questions she didn’t really have the mood to answer.

 

“Well…”

 

Holly pursed her lips, grinned and stood up. “This would have been a good scoop for your report, Vega! Did you find out why Tom Hiddleston was there?” Her supervisor peered at the picture enlarged on the screen, adjusting her glasses. Judging by the flash and the fact that he was focusing on his face, with a not very recognizable Vega sitting beside him grinning at the barkeep, it obviously wasn’t during the fansigning.

 

Vega frustratingly ran a hand through her hair, even if it was pulled back in a ponytail. “He was there for a fansigning,” she said, shrugging. “Chance encounter.”

 

Excited murmuring came from the other girls in the room. Even the three male Junior POs, whom Vega thinks are from Tazmania and New Zealand started chatting animatedly, making her think that maybe these men are Marvel Fanboys at one point. “You lucky girl,” Jes gasped at her from across the table.

 

“A fansigning!” Holly exclaimed, surprised. “You should have included the photos you took in your presentation! We barely have chance encounters with celebrities during field events – you must be very lucky Vega.”

 

 _That’s the thing_ , Vega felt like sighing as she clutched the laser pointer frustratingly. _It’s not just a chance encounter._

 

Still amazed, Holly asked Vega. “Did you take his pictures Vega?”

 

The girl bit her lip. “No,” she said, dragging her lower lip too far to the left, distorting her mouth. “ _He_ did.”

 

Gasps finally erupted from the board room.

 

Holly dropped her jaw and looked animatedly at the girl. “Oh? How?” she exclaimed. “Please do tell, we’re all interested!” She walked over to one side of the table and stood there invitingly, waiting for the girl who just dropped her jaw to spill the beans. Vega winced, stepped forward and sighed.

 

“Well, I did go to the fansigning,” she started, wondering how she can tell the story without having to explain that she and Tom have been chatmates under different aliases without knowing each other in real life, ten years ago. “And then when he found out that I was part of the press – he decided to talk to me and… have some pictures taken?”

 

Her supervisor let out a stifled chuckle, making Vega cross her fingers behind her back that Holly would buy her story.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Criz said with wide eyes. “I think Vega knows him personally!”

 

Even more excited gasps filled the board room as Holly walked away from Vega, almost beside with laughter. “You know Vega dear,” she exclaimed. “You’d really make an amazing Promo Officer if you can easily make friends with celebrities like this in a flash. Ha! He took the photo! It does sound just like Hiddleston, but seriously – _you’re lucky._ ” She clapped and tried to make the boardroom chatter settle down. “Okay guys, settle down! Good job Vega! Keep it up!”

 

Her face falling into a really fucked up expression, Vega felt like snatching the projector remote controller to turn off the slideshow, half-begging that she’d disappear from where she’s standing. Sure she’s happy that she got good results with her report, but now that everyone thinks – even speculates that maybe she’s got tabs on Tom and knows him personally – _Oh God, is this the life of being stuck in showbusiness?!_ she thought miserably as she unhooked her laptop from the projector.

 

But even before she can sit down to make way for the next presenter – the questions just won’t stop coming.

 

“Oh my goodness, Vega do you really know him?”

 

“Does he really have blue eyes? Or green?”

 

“How pretty is he in personal?”

 

“Does he do those Loki impersonations? You think he can do it for me?”

 

“I can’t believe you met Thomas William Hiddleston –“

 

“Do you think you can get me an autographed photo?”

 

Even Criz and Jes are shooting her excited grins as she slunk down in her chair, wishing she could disappear. This wasn’t the kind of popularity she was expecting… Especially that she didn’t expect that her best friend actually turned out to be a Class-A British Actor.


	25. Mischief Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has one more surprise prepared for his best-friend, and Vega is willing to drop out of work just to see the project he's currently working on. The thing is, she isn't prepared at all with what she is about to witness.

The girl was thankful that despite a few pics slipping out of her control during the presentation, her colleagues manage to eventually forget about her link with Tom over the weekend. In fact, Vega decided to rest from her Mercenary Middle Earth Family during that weekend, running around London with Carol and Jes – considering that Criz suddenly fell ill with food poisoning after ordering the wrong dish during one of their lunch outs.

 

Going on a Karaoke Trip in The Source Below with Carol and Jes, the three also hit a night market that Saturday, binging like deranged maniacs. For once Vega did not understand why but she felt free and lively, having the chance to spend time with people outside of her usual clique. The next Sunday, she was supposed to meet Jes for a lunchout at The Golden Hind, when she suddenly crashed into the girls from the Mirkwood Boards. She swore that Max and Sam had to sit her down for the main course, and she decided to stay over for dessert when she found out that the two boys weren’t coming.

 

“They might be busy and you guys need company,” she felt herself mutter as she engaged in a three-hour long girl talk with Mari, Sam, Lis, Lila and Max… eventually, deciding to call off lunch with Jes for that day. “So, has there been any action between you and Thomas –“ Vega swore she hasn’t thrown a napkin that hard at someone else’s face. She stayed there until dinner until she bid the girls goodbye till they see again on the Afterparty. She decided to resume the evening at a Greek Restaurant where she is joined by Jes and Carol.

 

Vega kept her weekend jampacked, trying to forget a few things – though she thought she got an occasional tweet and short pretty messages from Tom… But she barely replied, just merely saying a short “Hey Thain!” from time to time.

 

Eventually, Monday came and Vega found herself trapped in the Boardroom again, with her iPad keeping her entertained as the other POs presented the results of their fieldwork during the start of that month. Hiding behind her not-so-obvious game apps, she also tried to take notes in her organizer as she watched Jes chatter away about the small Wedding-Dress Convention she was required to attend.

 

By the time their break came, Vega was animatedly discussing with Jes about a certain lace-motif gown by one of their favorite Fashion Designers that was featured in her presentation. The two decide to skip eating out for lunch that day, as Vega decides to munch on her subway sandwich as she sat in front of her station, with plans to browse her social networks online.

 

She was happily munching on a piece of cheese that she plucked out of her sub, as she carefully scrolled down updates from her friends back home – when she took out her phone and carefully placed it beside the monitor. Getting her sandwich off her microwavable plate, she was about to take a bigger bite – when her cell started rattling like a snake high on meth.

 

Licking mustard off her finger, she picked it up and saw a whole flurry of messages – just coming in. _Must have had a weak reception in the boardroom_ , she thought to herself as she opened her message app.

 

She almost dropped her sandwich.

 

_Remember the surprise I was talking about a few days ago? Today’s the day, sweetheart. – TH_

 

Vega swallowed her food and scrolled down through the other set of messages – all which came from Tom. _Has this guy been barrage-texting me the entire time_ – She caught another message where he stated a specific address which was on the other side of London. Taking a quick big bite of her sandwich, she scrolled down to see the next message –

 

_Meet me whenever you’re free, dear. Preferrably 2pm onwards. Ehehehe! – TH_

 

The girl’s eyes slowly moved towards the time on her computer – which read 1:43pm. Without any hesitation, she took another big bite of her half-eaten sandwich, wrapped it up and threw it in her bag. She grabs her purse and waves off to a colleague muttering, “Something came up! I’ll be back in a bit!”

 

Her colleague who was sitting in his station has his eyes anxiously following the little girl who ran a perfect curve round the floor towards the exit. “What do I tell Holly?!” he called out after her.

 

Vega stopped at the door and shrugged. “Tell her I got a scoop! Will be back in an hour!”

 

With a wave and a small smile, she ran off. The ginger boy with the weird freckles wondered what’s up with that girl.

 

 

***

 

Getting off the cab, the first thing Vega does was to check her watch.

2:15pm. Perfect.

 

She stood in front of a studio, which looked more of a set. She approached security and flashed them her Press ID as Tom has instructed her through text. “Ah Miss Guererro,” the guard at the checkpoint exclaimed, examining her ID. “You’re clear to get in.” She was handed a peculiar ID with a special magnet, granting her certain access to certain specific locations allowed for the press.

 

Trying to hide a surprised look, Vega asked the security, “Where exactly is Studio 2H?”

 

The tall guard smiled (as if he was already expecting her) as he leaned down and pointed to her the directions within the compound. The little girl nodded curtly before giving him a firm “Thank You”, before she marched across the lot which was littered with huge-ass trucks and entertainment trailers.

 

Vega passes by another checkpoint where another guard inspected her ID, the current magnet ID that was issued to her, along with her belongings, telling her to mind the areas where photography and use of cameras are prohibited. “However, I don’t think technology use is restricted in Studio 2H,” the guard said, winking at her. “Just carry on Miss.” Raising an eyebrow, Vega just thanked him and went on her way.

 

She eventually reaches Studio 2H which was actually labeled as the “Art & Fashion Department”, making her raise her eyebrows as she swiped her ID on the door, entering the facility.

 

The first thing she encountered once she pushed the door open was a long white hallway with an unresponsive intern who was at the reception at the end of the hall, headphones on and listening to music. In the middle of the hallway was an intersection, probably leading to other studios, making her realize that this set must be very big --having herself stuck in a maze again. Shrugging to herself, Vega decides to flip out her phone and proceeds to send her Mercenary Brother a message – as she was instructed.

 

_Come out, come out wherever you are, Thain. – VG_

 

She decides  to lean on the wall beside a closed door near the intersection, noticing that she’s surrounded by so many other closed halls along that corridor. Telling herself to calm down, despite getting access to a high-profile production – whatever it was Tom was involved in – she tried to convince herself to stay put till he arrives instead of snooping around in hopes to uncover some filming secrets or whatever that entire project is about.

 

Taking a deep breath, Vega pulled out her phone again and proceeded to play silly arcade games through an app she downloaded a few days ago.

 

She didn’t notice that the intern at the reception took one glance at her, coughed and walked out of their seat – leaving the reception empty.

 

Vega was busy trying to defend her tower from zombies, wondering how much longer would she have to wait there before she would start contemplating that the entire thing is a joke, a prank set up by Thain to mess with her brain… When she heard heavy metal footsteps echoing through the hall, growing louder and louder, coming towards her.

 

Whipping her head in the direction of all that racket, Vega almost dropped her phone when she saw who it was.

 

In stark contrast of the white hall, clad in the complete, recognizable leather armor – with all the gold details, the breastplate, the green cloth markings… was Loki, The God of Mischief, swaggering his way towards her – sporting a smug look on his face. Although he wasn’t as pale as he should be in the films, they kept his hair dyed black (and albeit still a bit short compared to what he looked like in The Avengers). Although Tom had a bit of a blush in his cheeks when he saw his friend standing there – with her jaw unhinged, almost losing grip of the small device she was holding.

 

Suddenly, Tom was walking at a faster pace, grabbing her hand as he approached her. “Come on, let’s run!” he exclaimed as he tugged her in his direction– as they swerved right in the intersection.

 

“What the –“

 

Having big strides thanks to his long limbs, Tom successfully dragged the girl through the entire length of the hallway where they swerved through, running for their lives as if someone was after them. Vega, her face still frozen in shock, managed to scream out in the middle of the sprint the last thing that was running in her brain after it was blanked out by seeing Loki in person.

 

“Why are we running?!!”

 

Tom eventually slowed down, almost skidding to a stop as he eyed an executive door to his left, pushing it open and pulling himself and his little friend in. Vega noticed that they walked in a small boardroom, with wide windows covered by large blinds to keep out the sun at times when the space wasn’t in use. She turned to Tom, about to ask something, when he suddenly slammed the door shut and leaned his back on it, panting.

 

“Thain,” Vega felt like screaming. “What is going on?!”

 

You can actually see how the weight of the costume affected Tom, since he was bent over trying to catch his breath during the entire run. What bothered Vega was why did he even consider running in it – She was suddenly caught a bit off guard when he straightened up and grinned at her, sporting a bit of mischief and a bit of himself.

 

“What do you think?” Tom grinned brightly, the kind of adorable smile which allows wrinkles to form on the sides of his eyes.

 

Vega found herself gawking at him again. “You called me all the way from HQ for this –“

The girl exasperatedly raised her hands up in the air, making Tom think for a moment that he disappointed her.

 

That’s when the girl eyed him from head to toe, slowly sinking in disbelief again – When she suddenly raised her hands in an _I-surrender_ gesture and muttered, “I’ll kneel as long as you don’t kill me, my Lord.”

 

Trying to stop himself from giggling, Tom straightened up and for a moment his entire persona changed. He walked towards the girl, looming over her and actually muttered, “Kneel.”

 

Vega backed off into a chair and actually shuddered.

 

The Tom whom Vega knew actually slipped away from himself during that moment, and the person that stood before her was the fearsome Ice-Giant who was considered as an awful villain in her favorite Marvel series. An icy look flashed in his eyes which made the room feel cold all of a sudden… A cold stare of malice which was what probably earned him all the right to play Loki in the first place.

 

But just when he thought she would actually fall on her knees – Tom broke into a grin, laughing as he crushed the tension between them with his typical sunny disposition, causing Vega to roll her eyes and grip the chair behind her, wondering why the heck she became friends with this dork.

 

“You –“

 

She raised a finger and pursed her lips –

 

Tom extended his arms and gave her a curt grin, slightly canting his head.

 

Vega opened her mouth to say something and found herself not knowing what to say.

 

“You have no idea how lucky are you, Lil’ sis,” he exclaimed, doing a power stance as he put his hands on his hips. “They have just applied the latest updates to this armor – and who gets to see it first?”

 

Vega tilted her head, noticing new details on the ensemble which she hasn’t really taken notice of before. They added new designs to the vambraces, a few more clasps on the edges of the sleeves… and other gold details which glorify the Norse God even more. The girl examined him with awe, trying to keep her composure – without making a bigger fool of herself like what she did in her hotel room a few days ago… And to think that she even did it in front of _him_ … Vega found herself covering her mouth as Tom savored in her amazement and speechlessness.

 

“I-I…” she stammered as she loosened her scarf and let her hands fall on her knees with a loud slap. “I don’t know what to say –“ Vega let out a sigh. “ _You_ – You never cease to amaze me.”

 

Letting out a chuckle, Tom smiled and said, “I heard that line from you before.”

 

The girl didn’t notice it but she was starting to fidget. Of course who wouldn’t – seeing your favorite actor in person in one thing. Finding out that your favorite actor is your long-time online buddy is another. Seeing your favorite actor – turned best bud in the costume of the character where he is well known for is something that can actually cause a heart attack –

 

“Y-You said,” she said, trying to find her words as she cupped her own chin, ignoring Tom who was now giggling behind one gloved hand. Vega, not noticing the fact that she is starting to turn red, gritted her teeth and stomped. “Stop that!”

 

“I’m trying! But you’re just too precious!”

 

Vega found herself frustratingly running a hand through her hair. “Argh!”

 

Tom was beside himself giggling like a school-boy, when an idea dawned on the girl. “You said that- _that_ costume was going to have an update –“ she gasped. “Is anyone else supposed to see it?”

 

The six-foot two actor pursed his lips as he looked upwards at the ceiling. “Well, it is confidential –“

 

Vega found herself disbelievingly laughing; just realizing that Tom – being the fanboy that he was – ran to the first person he knew and was bragging the new suit to her. “You little bastard –“ she started, grinning at him, wagging a finger.

 

“Hey!” he retorted, raising his hands, still looking swag in that costume. “I had a hard time dodging the Fashion Assistant just so I can get to you!”

 

The girl gasped, her mouth going as wide as it should as she swatted his shoulder with the metal plate. “Ow,” Vega suddenly muttered as her fingers hit the hard surface, she retreated – causing Tom to guffaw. “You! You bring that costume back! I never realized that you’re such trouble –“

 

“But I am the God of Mischief –“

 

“A silly and ridiculous God of Mischief that is –“

 

Vega burst out laughing along with Tom as she covered her face with her hand. She just realized that she is never going to win an argument with this guy… Especially that this guy is currently looking like her favorite Marvel Character ever –

 

The girl sighed in amazement again. “Since we’re already here, and you’re here looking badass and _amazing_ ,” she exclaimed. He unconsciously flashed the biggest grin he could muster hearing that, feeling like he can never get enough praise – especially if it’s from this girl…

 

She found herself gesturing to him by twirling her finger around in a perfect circle. “Could you give me a spin?”

 

He smiled brightly again and gave her a nod – as he gracefully turned around, letting her see the rest of the ensemble, like a model approaching a designer who was currently admiring their current masterpiece…

 

“It’s so detailed,” Vega exclaimed as she put her hands together, covering her mouth. Her artistic instinct is taking over, trying to process the kinds of pieces they put together to come up with Loki’s costume… And how they made it fit Tom so well. “And especially that clamp on your shoulder… and the plate on that area and –“

 

Tom found himself biting his lip as he watched Vega fangirl over his costume. He felt like an eight-year-old being fuzzed over by his mother as he wore his first trick-or-treat outfit for Halloween. And considering that this is probably the third time he is donning the basic armor and getting into this character he adored the most, what was really precious is to find that a fan really approved of the hard work he got into – considering that wearing that suit is quite a chore. And of course, she’s not just any fan –

 

“You see Vega,” his nerd-mode suddenly kicked in, fuelling her fascination. “The used so many kinds of leather for this outfit… They had to make sure which fabric fit each piece perfectly. You see here –“ Tom started pointing to various parts of his armor, explaining which went in which, and what matched well with what… expounding on what he knew best about the costume he was familiar with for quite a long time. He suddenly found himself feeding the girls interest, suddenly morphing into an intellectual-mode – into a man who knew Loki the best; as he gaily watched her nod at his statements as she carefully circled him, listening to his every explanation.

 

“—And that’s what makes Loki’s armor!” He finished, grinning brightly again.

 

Vega clasped her hands and fondly looked at the details on his costume again. “That is just so amazing,” she exclaimed, her eyes flitting around the suit – but never leaving the metal plate on the strap which holds his shoulder plate in place. “Especially those shoulder plates,” Vega found herself gasping out of amusement. “Oh Tom, can I touch it?”

 

She didn’t notice it but his look at her softened as he felt his body stiffen when she said those words. “Of course you can,” he almost whispered.

 

Not wasting any time, Vega stepped forward and placed a hand over his chest… Her fascination and amusement for the updates in his costume in The Avengers is what really propelled Vega to love Loki’s character. Now that strap and that shoulder plate has always been one of Vega’s fixations when it comes to her fanart, something she would painstakingly work on till she got it right.

 

Still showing her enthrallment, she had a curious smile on her face as she traced the markings and details on the metal plate with her fingers, completely ignoring the man wearing the suit. Her fingers began to move upwards, following the folds and dents of the leather, as Vega obviously tried to retain the details in her mind – just like an artist studying her subject. What she didn’t realize is how much her touch was taking over Tom, as he tried to stay still in his place, not even noticing that his hand was slowly starting to tremble as she continued to run her fingers up his shoulder plate –

 

Vega was about to touch the snake-shaped patterns on his shoulder plate when a hand flashed out of nowhere and entwined itself with her fingers, clamping on tightly. She felt her heart skip a beat when she realized that Tom has grabbed her hand, making her wonder if she did something wrong, or was dirtying the props with her fingerprints –

 

But she realized it wasn’t so when her chestnut-colored eyes met with his. He looked down on her, height much taller than the typical, compared with the girl who barely hits 5”5. But he felt like leaning down, his eyes plastered on hers, as he gently parted his lips… Trying to absorb the fact that he actually took her hand in his while she was busy admiring his costume –

 

Silence dinned in the board room as Vega felt herself locked in Tom’s stare. She felt her jaw drop, unsure of what to say – But there was something in his eyes which kept her quiet, telling her that he wasn’t angry, he wasn’t stopping her from exploring the suit she loved any further, but somehow those deep blue eyes which looked down at her fondly were trying to tell her something else…

 

Without blinking, without even saying a word, he tried to lean in closer as the girl stood in her place in shock… her brain not even processing the entire situation… But what kept him amused is that she didn’t run away, she just stood in place, lips slightly parted, just bravely looking in his eyes –

 

He just looked down on her hungrily and desperately, his sky blue eyes drowning in longing, blinking slow as he gripped her hand against his chest… He felt her slightly shudder, but that made his heart beat faster, as he wondered what would probably happen if he leaned closer and captured her lips with –

 

And then that’s when someone’s phone started making weird sounds.

 

Tom closed his eyes, his expression going flat and livid. Vega snapped out of the stupor as she automatically tried to release her hand from his grip.

 

“That sounds like my phone,” Vega muttered as she tore her eyes from his face.

 

“No,” Tom retorted. “It’s probably mine. I think the Fashion Assistant just realized I wasn’t in the loo.”

 

Snatching her hand from his as his grip loosened, the two suddenly jumped away from each other as Tom took his phone from one of the suit’s hidden pockets, while Vega tried to hide a shudder as she opened the door of the boardroom and went out.

 

The girl stood in the white-washed hallway, trying to snap out of the trance she shared with Thain earlier. Shaking her head, she was just in time as Tom strode out, looking at his phone, trying to keep himself calm, but he obviously couldn’t hide that he was disappointed with the developments in the boardroom.

 

Vega managed to lean on the wall across as Tom closed the door, before turning around to look at her – that happy grin that was plastered earlier on his face gone.

 

“I think I got to get back to base,” Vega muttered, looking down at her black Chucks. “I might have been gone too long and my supervisor might kill me for not being at the Presentations.” She shot him a feeble grin which he managed to return with a small smile, before looking down again.

 

“Hey Vega,” Tom started to speak as he fumbled with his phone.

 

The girl looked up at the man she saw as Loki, before she realized that she has role-played with the guy a dozen times when she was even younger… who was sporting a hint of sadness over his face as he focused his attention to the device in his hand.

 

“Could you do me a favor?”

 

The girl leaned forward without removing her back from the wall. “Sure, what is it?”

 

For a second, Tom raised his eyes from the phone to look at her, then to her surprise – he held out his hand. “I want to remember this moment,” he said. “When I got you out of work so that you can see Loki and almost got you fired.”

 

Vega chuckled, “Nonsense, I won’t get fired –“

 

She wasn’t able to finish her sentence when the man moved towards her, placed an arm over her shoulder and pulled her against him. The girl swore that she felt her heart leap a few notches when she felt Loki’s leather armor touch her skin.

 

“Smile and say cheese, Vega dear,” Tom exclaimed, his face suddenly breaking into a smile as he positioned his phone before the two of them.

 

A flash came out of the phone cam, and Vega swore that she might have looked like a deer in headlights when the picture was taken. “Oh that’s nonsense,” Tom exclaimed when she muttered her thoughts out loud. “Here,” he exclaims, showing her the picture – where she was wearing an unsure sheepish smile, in contrast to that small, sad smile Tom was sporting after they walked out of the boardroom. “You look wonderful, darling.”

 

Suddenly, she found herself sticking a tongue out at him, and Tom was all smiles again, bopping her nose like an older brother who was very fond of his baby sister.

 

“You gotta get back before someone tears you to pieces for running away with the prop,” Vega teased.

 

Tom smirked. “Please,” he said smugly. “They have no power to tear Loki limb from limb.”

 

Vega rolled her eyes and waved at him as she they walked back to the intersection with the hall that lead to the reception. “Just go,” she said, almost pushing him back to the direction where he came from.

 

“Will I see you on Friday?” Tom looked back at her as she made her way towards the exit.

 

Vega stopped in her tracks and lazily tilted her head upwards as she turned around to face the actor who was still in his Norse-God suit. “I’ll try my best to be at the Afterparty,” she moaned.

 

“That better be a promise,” he said with a wink, before turning around and striding fast towards the reception area at the end of the corridor. Vega rolled her eyes as she spun around and made for the exit.

 

She heard a voice of a boy – possibly the intern who was at the reception earlier – calling out to Tom. “Mr. Hiddleston, Miss Sarah is looking for you –“

 

Vega spun her head around to see Tom swaggering like his typical self as he made his way towards the boy with the headphones, his hands up in the air. “Alright, alright!” He said comically. “I’m here! I’ve still got the costume! Tell her not to worry!”

 

The girl just chuckled to herself as she trudged away from the scene, walking towards the end of the hall towards the exit.

 

 

***

 

The 25-year-old promotional officer decided to take the Tube back to Way Magazine head quarters, after getting a call from Holly, telling her not to hurry. “That better be a good scoop, Guererro,” Holly exclaimed as Vega stepped out of the Studio. “Either you’re looking for a good location for the next convention or courting a potential client!”

 

Vega felt herself hide a snigger when she heard her mention the term “courting a potential client”.

 

“Don’t worry Holly,” she tried to assure her. “I’ll be there in 30 minutes, if you don’t mind.”

 

“No need to hurry!” she heard her supervisor exclaim. “The current presenter is boring the hell out of my mind, I think they even made the projector explode –“

 

Vega swore she has an idea who that intern was and still managed to chuckle to herself thinking about it by the time she got to the Tube by foot. However, the image of Tom conversing with her in that _costume_ was the only thing that filled her head when she spent the next few minutes clinging to a pole in the public commute.

 

As people passed her by, switched places with her and got off one station to another; Vega felt that the world is silent and all her attention was taken by her phone.

 

From afar, you would think that she might have been playing that Zombie Tower Defense game again, like what she did at the Studio 2H hallway.

 

But in truth, she was actually staring at one of the items in her Picture Gallery – A stolen picture of Tom in that awesome Loki Armor, when he was striding towards her from the reception area… Wearing the gallant smile he is well-known for.

 

She found herself biting her lip as she continued to peer at it during the entire time she spent on the tube, almost forgetting to get off at her stop.


	26. Black Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Night finally arrives. Tom, Fred, and the girls go to the Premiere; while Vega attends her Office Dinner. However, Vega receives disturbing news from the girls during the event.

**@mari_mac:** Can’t choose between purple ensemble or cardigan with slacks. Premiere later! #VIP #MovieNight

 

 **@lis_grey** : I wonder who else we’re seeing later aside from **@twhiddleston** … So excited! #Premiere

 

 **@samanthareeks:** MOVIE NIGHT!! WOOOOOOO!!!

 

 **@f_mcallister:** I am uncontrollably ex – wait, that’s not my line. HUZZZAAHHH! OFF TO THE MOVIES!! #MovieNight

 

 **@mjade:** I’m surrounded by idiots. On a red carpet. #MovieNight

 

 

Vega turned off her phone which was drowning with Twitter messages and slammed it on her head. She closed her eyes as she waited outside her office’s building, trying to hail a cab after they postponed the Presentations early in preparation for the Office Dinner. The last thing she wanted to be reminded of is that she has to sit through a four-hour dinner starting from 6pm while she knows that her entire group of friends is waltzing around the Red Carpet at Vue down at Westfield.

 

 _Oh well at least I won’t have awkward moments like what happened the other day at Studio 2H_ , she thought to herself as she frowned, trying not to think or even question that really sensitive moment she shared with Tom in the boardroom. _I don’t know what happened… I don’t want to know what it is… But it just –_ She hit her head again with her phone.

Noting that she still has to get out of her hipster polo, dark blue cardigan, dirty red chucks and that disturbing beanie; she has to get back to the hotel as soon as she can before it hits 3pm. _Three hours_! Vega thought as she waved a hand at a passing cab that managed to ignore her. _Three hours to get ready!_ Her thought flew to the fact that she already has her cocktail dress laid out and the rest of her ensemble for the night was lying on her bed. _And I still have to worry about how I am supposed to curl my hair…_ Vega found herself almost tearing her hair apart out of frustration. If there was one thing she hates, it’s primping herself up.

 

“Hey!” a voice behind her echoed. The little hipster girl in the thick glasses turned around to find herself face to face with a tall 5”8 ginger boy who was part of their Presentation team, another one of the younger POs. “Will I see you later at the Dinner?” he asked cheekily, freckles on his cheek.

 

Smiling feebly, Vega nodded and said, “Yes of course!”

 

The boy grinned before leaving for the next street, probably having a flat, dorm or hotel nearby. “Well then, I’ll see you later!”

 

Vega found herself shaking her head as she finally managed to stop a cab in its tracks. Giving the instructions to the cabbie to take her back to the hotel, she was left thinking how much the office dinner would take up her entire night. _Do I really want to go to the Afterparty? Do I really want to see --_ Vega was interrupted in mid-thought as the taxi lurched forward. Then an image of Tom still stuck in his Asgardian Armor, standing right in front of her with his eyes pleading for her to go, flashed in her mind, making her wince. _Well, I did make a promise that I’ll be there_ …

 

Vega found herself clawing at her bangs again. As much as she anticipated the Office Dinner, she also wanted to see her friends at the Afterparty…

 

_This is going to be a long night._

***

 

 

Two hours later, Vega stepped out of the tub – with her hair tangled in a whole set of curlers. Flinching as she looked at herself in the mirror, this was probably the second time she attempted to curl her hair on her own without her mother’s supervision ever since she transferred to Melbourne. Sighing, she made her way towards her bed - where a black sleeveless cocktail dress, with very nice large pleats on its skirt, was laid out. _Skirts, the last thing I’d like to be caught wearing_ , she rolled her eyes as she dried herself and prepared to slip in it without bothering the materials stuck in her hair.

 

Pulling the thick straps over her small shoulders, she stood in front of the mirror and frowned – realizing that it seemed to be showcasing her chest. She may be a small girl, but she seemed to have inherited her mother’s well-endowed figure. And with all those tea, milkshakes, popcorn and fries she had been eating out of frustration and confusion lately… Vega found herself scowling as she considered wearing a bolero-style jacket with the same color over the dress.

 

Just when she has fixed her hair, set it up with a bit of hairspray that she bought a few days ago, she was busy silently fighting with herself whether she would just put on basic foundation or follow her mother’s advice to seriously put on some make-up. _Yes mother, I hear you in my head! I know! I will do it! I don’t want to but -- Damn it!_ Getting rid of the internal monologue as she threw her hands in the air – she took out the make-up kit her mother packed for her _just in case_ and decided to put on a neutral shade over her eyelids, mascara even if she fucking hated putting some (even if she did have thick eyelashes), and a bit of blush on her cheeks.

 

Hating herself for actually transforming into a girly-girl (after getting used to going to work in the morning in the same face she woke up in, with a bit of a wash and a bit of a comb over her unruly long hair) as she scowled at herself in the mirror – she was left with one problem: her lips. Putting off using actual lipstick since they dry up her pouty lower lip, she decides to use just use lipgloss instead – since no one’s going to damn care whether she’s wearing any or not. Or at least she thinks so.

 

“Now let’s see,” she grumbled, as she looked through the kit – holding up two different kinds: One labeled _Grape_ and one labeled _Strawberry_.

 

Vega sighed, thinking that she would rather choose between a New York Cheesecake and Chocolate Pudding.

 

“Strawberry it is, then,” she grumbled as she pulled off the cap.

 

 

***

 

 

Another two hours later, Vega found herself standing beside Holly in a posh 5-star Hotel, as Maria introduced her officers to the VIPs of Way Magazine. Almost functioning like a Black-Tie event, everyone is dapper and well-dressed for the Dinner; with most of her silly looking junior colleagues standing at the sides, sipping champagne and acting all behaved and dignified for the first time in their careers. Armed with only a small black and silver purse, Vega smiled and shook hands firmly with every executive she came across – as she is introduced as the representative of the Melbourne Branch.

 

With a professional grin stuck on her face, Vega swore that her cheeks started to hurt with keeping that ear-to-ear smile for around thirty minutes. She was busy chatting with a previously Melbourne-based Senior Marketing Officer when she felt her purse vibrate. _I completely forgot about my phone_ , she felt herself wincing as she nodded to the man she was having a conversation with. Luckily, they were already being called to the Main Hall for dinner, giving Vega enough excuse to sneak out her phone as everyone made their way past the lobby and the grand staircase of the Hotel.

 

The girl was aghast, seeing almost around thirty-plus messages unread on her Twitter app.

 

 **@lilyrose** : Oh my Lord. Is that Tom Hardy?! I think it is! #MovieNight

 

 **@f_mcallister:** DON’T STRAY TOO FAR MAX. NO, NO. YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH LEONARDO DI CAPRIO, LIS… HONEY. GIRLS! GIRLS! BEHAVE! :P

 

 **@lis_grey:** OMFG. LEO. LEONARDO DICAPRIO. MY HEART. MY HEART!!!

 

 **@mari_mac:**   Where is Thain? There WILL BE PUDDING! @twhiddleston #MovieNight #PREMIERE

 

 **@twhiddleston:** @mari_mac: I’m on my way. I’M UNCONTROLLABLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS MOVIE! Oh sorry, I wasn’t screaming.

 

 **@mjade:** My ears are hurting. Oh look! Popcorn! #MovieNight

 

Vega, now sitting down between a well dressed Jes, sporting a plunging neckline and a shawl; and Holly, in a decent one-piece black dress, was tempted to snigger – but she ended up hiding a smile behind one hand as she monitored the replies of her friends.

 

 **@mari_mac:** Oh Vega! I wish you were here! – [posts a picture of her and Sam, making faces in the waiting room] WE BETTER SEE YOU LATER.

 

 **@mjade:** Hey @vegastar, see what you’re missing – [posts a picture of Matthew Goode on the red carpet]

 

While the first course was being served, Vega was hiding the phone under her seat, on her lap, just inside her opened purse – seeing what kind of insanity was happening on the red carpet without her. Smiling gratefully at the server who offered her a bowl of pumpkin soup, the girl peered again into the device hidden under the table, trying to stop herself from laughing. A colleague of theirs was talking about the next few projects of Way Magazine, and the small woman sporting the thick curls was just nodding with occasional smiles, looking at something else.

 

“Hey Vega,” Jes suddenly whispered in her ear. The girl almost jumped, closing the purse on an automatic note. She lifted her eyes and smiled at her companion, as she noticed from the corner of her eye that Holly talking to one of the Directors. “I’ve got a scoop for you –“ Jes whispered again, as the girl fidgeted, wondering why she had to be shocked out of her wits that way.

 

Smiling feebly at her friend, she muttered, “I wonder what that is.”

 

Her brown eyes glistened as she watched one of the cute Senior Promo Officers at the other table. “Scoop says that Tom Hiddleston is dating someone,” she whispered. “You of all people must already know this… considering that he’s your _friend_ , right?”

 

Vega felt her eyebrow shoot up as she gave Jes a questioning look. “Didn’t know,” she whispered back, a bit shocked. “Please expound?”

 

The blonde boy whom Jes was staring at smiled at one of his friends from across his table and suddenly looked in their direction. It was Jes who quickly turned away as Vega found herself looking down at her closed purse again – hiding a smile.

 

“Paparazzi claim that he might have been seen with a girl a few days ago,” Jes continued, as Vega started to dip her spoon in the pumpkin soup. “Holding hands with her on set.”

 

The other girl’s brown eyes glinted somewhere else. “Weird,” she muttered. “I didn’t know that.”

 

At that moment, while Jes started staring at another brunette boy at another table, Vega’s purse vibrated again.

 

Pulling out her phone, she opened her app and saw that it was several messages from Lis, Lila and Max.

 

 **@lilyrose:** Moving into the theatre with @mari_mac, amazing seats! I think @lisgrey and @samanthareeks are still busy stargazing outside. #MovieNight

 

 **@lis_grey:** Tom has finally arrived! He looks so dapper!

 

For a moment, her head seems to scream different things at the same time. _I wonder what that thing that happened at the boardroom was all about_ , Vega wondered as she took another spoon of her soup. _If he’s dating someone… why didn’t he tell **me**? _ For some weird reason, the pumpkin soup that was supposed to taste sweet suddenly tasted bitter.

 

Holly smiled at her and was asked by another question from another prominent-looking chap from across the table. Vega decided to take another peek at her phone, to read some new unread messages.

 

 **@mjade:** Guess who finally arrived. <http://bit.ly/ahdka/1099>

 

Vega clicked the picture, suddenly straightening up as she wrinkled her eyebrows.

 

Max, along with Lila and Sam, all posted the variations of the same picture – an image of Tom, smiling brightly in an amazing ensemble of a beige vest, a brown tie and a dark-brown suit – glowing in every manner. And beside him, with his arms around her waist - was a tall, brunette girl – who definitely looked British… and positively beautiful.

 

 **@lis_grey** : Who’s that girl? [posts another variation of Tom’s picture with his date at the premiere]

 

Wrinkling her eyebrows, Vega looked at the picture for quite a while – first trying to figure out if she saw that brown-haired girl with her hair pulled back in a bun, wearing an eye-catching scarlet dress before… And then she found herself closing the picture, going back to the Twitter app and then dumping the phone in her bag.

 

She raised her eyes from her lap and surveyed the scene of the dinner – the clatter of utensils and the professional din of conversations echoing through the hall as servers started to remove their appetizers, replacing them with the main course. She blinked at the scene, as if she was refreshed with what she saw… finding comfort in where she is now after feeling a bit… bitter…

 

Her face was still a bit contorted in thought, when a server placed the night’s dinner in front of her – lamb chops with lemon, a side of salad and specially made mashed potatoes. It definitely looked scrumptious and she hasn’t eaten for hours…

 

But Vega felt like her appetite faded away and she had to consider skipping the main course for a full low-down of sugar for dessert.

 

 

***

 

 

“You ok, sweetheart?”

 

Vega looked up from her plate, having eaten only half of her meal, pushing some of the vegetables around. She shot Holly a small smile, before wrinkling her nose. “Doing fine, doing fine,” she chanted, ignoring the small movements of her phone vibrating in her bag on the side of her chair. “Brilliant dinner by the way.”

 

“That’s good to hear!” Holly dapped her napkin on the side of her lip before taking another bite of her salad. “You were making weird faces in your seat earlier,” she whispered. “I thought your lamb was raw or something of that matter.”

 

The girl smiled and shook her head. The older woman patted the girl’s arm and said, “Anyway, let me know if you’re getting bored.” Hiding a small smirk under her hand where this huge blue sapphire ring was perched, Holly continued, “We’ve been listening to the same thing over and over again – “ she nodded her head towards the elderly Chairman of the Board who was presiding over the Dinner Program. “ – And I heard that Odette from Marketing has already dismissed her team, and she even went to the Pub with them.” She eyed the fully jampacked room of chattering professionals, making it seem easy to slip out without being noticed. “Now why haven’t I thought of that.”

 

Vega blinked, suddenly seeing an opening – an opportunity.

 

She opened her mouth and hesitated – _Why do I always do that_ , she thought to herself. _I must be such a coward_ … “Well you see Holly –“ she started.

 

The blonde spun her head and widened her eyes, leaning in to listen to her.

 

“- I’ve been invited to a Premiere.” She saw her eyes widen even more. “I blew off the invitation for the Office Dinner, but they said they got me covered for the Afterparty, which is starting –“ Vega raised her left arm, looking at the dangling small jeweled watch. “Right now. 9pm.” Frowning a bit and shrugging her shoulders, “I told them I guess I could follow after the Programme.”

 

Suddenly, Holly was giggling. No wait – laughing.

 

“Have you been invited by your celebrity friend?” she suddenly asked.

 

Vega felt herself raise an eyebrow. “What?! No –“ Then she remembered Tom leaning on Fred during the Skype Conference call, asking her if she could come… “Well, sort of…”

 

Holly smiled mischievously, trying to hide it under her napkin. “Then why don’t you go run off to that Afterparty and see if you can win over other personalities aside from Hiddleston?” Vega felt like shooting her supervisor a weird and shocked look, eyebrow disappearing in her curled-up bangs. “ _Never pass on an opportunity_ \- that is our motto.”

 

Vega felt like clawing at her hair, but she had to stop herself – realizing that doing so would set off her curls. And she still had one more event to go to. _Everything feels like its deus ex machina… like shit is opening doors for shit to happen…_

 

“You sure?” Half of Vega’s brain seems to tell her to go on and accept the offer, so that she can finally go to that party and really figure out what’s going on. However, half of her head doesn’t want her to go… knowing what she would find there…

 

Holly smiled up at her. “No worries, mate!” she exclaimed.

 

Vega felt like wincing at the familiar accent. “Well that’s ace,” she muttered. “When is it the best time to bail then?”

 

The two women watched the elderly host impatiently waiting for a video to load on the giant set-up projector screen… Before finally marching over to the young man operating the laptop, as he fumbled with the controls, like a child just starting to learn how to use a computer.

 

“I think you better go to the loo now,” Holly whispered.

 

Without another word, Vega hid a snicker as she graciously tapped her gracious boss on the shoulder as she grabbed her purse and stood up from her chair, leaving her half-eaten dinner on the table. Holly waved under her seat, goading her to go without turning her head around from the Presentation in the middle of the hall.

 

“Hey Vega,” she called out before she can take another step. “Give me a good scoop okay?”

 

The girl shook her head, laughing quietly as she nodded – before slipping behind a crowd of servers, brisk walking to the comfort room.

 

 

***

 

 

After retouching her makeup and checking the state of her hair, Vega looked in the mirror, satisfied that she was well-dressed for the next event. She saw a sparkle in her eye, and she slowly felt confidence rising in her chest as she realized that she’s in the best outfit she can ever make out during her London Trip.

 

 _Time to get things straight_ , she thought as she eyed her reflection. She was quite sure that her phone has probably around 50 messages right now, after she ignored it during the half of the dinner – and most of it will most likely be the girls muttering about the movie, the stars, the event, Tom, and his date.

 

 _Well what do you know_ , she thought as she stepped out of the loo, high heels tapping all over the marble floor as she made for the exit. _I’m about to crash the party_.

 

Gliding down the stairs of the Hotel’s exterior, Vega tightened her jacket around her shoulders as she reached the pavement. She stuck out her hand, immediately hailing a nearby cab. Satisfied with the quick reply of the universe, she sat in with a smug grin.

 

“Westfield please,” she exclaimed.


	27. VIP Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega arrives at the Afterparty, determined to find out what's what, who's who, and what's really going on. Specifically about someone's date in a red dress.

It was a lavish party, complete with its own functioning mini-bars in every division and a high-end dance-floor with its own disco technology. Following the motif of Luhrmann’s Parisian-themed movie, cocktails consist of French favorites, the photobooth can have you play around with mimes, and it was rumored that there would be a Cancan presentation later than night at the dance-floor. Fred was busy in a corner, charming a bunch of servers dressed up as Cabaret girls as he talked with a few Studio Executives to the side. At the corner of his vision, he manages to keep an eye on Max and Mari who was being chatted up by a hyper-looking Harry Lloyd.

 

One of the Executives from a very prominent Studio was starting to talk about an Underground Project for New Line, when Fred has to excuse himself – to check his beeping phone. He didn’t even have to check out who was it, he quickly made for the entrance.

 

Passing by a few people sitting on couches, other taking pictures, waving to Andrew Scott chatting up Lily Cole in a corner… Fred passed by the photobooth currently being crowded by some members of One Direction so he can reach the Bouncer at the door –

 

“Any problems here, Greg?”

 

The proper looking bouncer whose big biceps are hidden in a formal suit stepped aside to show a young woman, clad in black and with her hair fashioned up in curls, smiling innocently up at him.

 

Fred opened his mouth – and smiled. “She’s with me,” he quickly said as he handed out a pass to the man, pointing out a certain name on the VIP List. “Check it out – V. Guerrero.”

 

Vega smiled at the mention of her name, mouthing _Thanks Fred_ as Greg ticked a line off the list.

 

“Alright, come in Miss.”

 

With a huge smile, she took Fred’s hand as they passed through the walls plastered with tarpolines, with WorkingCircle printed all over it.

 

“Boy, I’m glad you’re finally here,” Fred said as he placed a hand on Vega’s back. “You missed a lot.”

 

The girl felt herself smirk, as she looked ahead, ignoring the dim red lights around them. “Humor me, Fred,” she muttered. “Humor me.”

 

 

***

 

Tom was chatting with his brown-haired date with the lovely pearl earrings, along with a few directors and cast members of the current film. They was currently discussing the possibilities of one of them being cast in the new Spielberg movie, with Mark Gatiss joking that Tom would have bigger chances since the said writer/producer already enjoyed his performance in “War Horse”. Tom ends up laughing, joking at Mark concerning when he would be cast in Doctor Who, when he noticed that his date’s glass was already empty… Finding an excuse to leave the group so he can get more drinks from the bar, and possibly explore the party; he politely takes the long-necked glass from his grateful plus one and made a witty remark at Gatiss’ joke about him being the Master – making the man burst into laughter.

 

He made his way past the Cabaret-dressed servers entertaining other personalities, when he approached the bar being manned by a girl in a mime-suit, asking her for a refill of Champagne. She gladly obliged, smiling back at him, as he decided to look around – looking for someone to chat with to pass the time while he’s waiting.

 

That’s when he saw something which made it seem as if the entire room fell silent.

 

She strolled in, looking a bit lost, seeming to be a bit taller thanks to the high-heeled shoes she was wearing. Her cheeks were rose-tinged, making her face glow. She walked slowly, as if she was trying to balance herself with those high, sharp heels, and she tightly held to her short jacket – its hems just reaching the edges of her chest.

 

Tom moved away from the counter, completely ignoring the refilled glasses placed by the mime-dressed barkeep. Taking a better look of the girl who shyly excused herself from Russel Tovey, he admired how she carried that pretty little cocktail dress, its pleats gently touching the edges of her knee. And what really amused him was how she looked so different with the fact that she was actually wearing make-up which was distinguishable even under the dim lights of the event, and how her permed hair seem to fall on her shoulders – making her seem like a completely different woman.

 

He saw other people turn their heads for a while, noticing the new oriental-looking girl who stepped in the scene… It made him spout a small smile in his lips as he attempted to move towards the confused looking figure, still trying to stand on tiptoes… looking for someone…

 

And he felt time stop when her eyes suddenly met his, widening – suddenly glad that she found a familiar face in the crowd. A small smile broke from her cherry lips, making his heart race – double time. He ached to cross the whole packed hall, keeping his eyes on her, making sure that he doesn’t lose her in the middle of a rowdy crowd –

 

For a moment, he saw hesitation in her eyes as she stopped in her tracks, watching him make his way towards her. He was almost close, ignoring a man who just stepped in his way as he tried to cross the room – When he saw someone break through the scene, putting a hand on the girl’s arm – snapping her out of the eye-contact she shared with him –

 

“Vega! There you are!” Lila exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girl in the black jacket-bolero. “Where did Fred go? Come, we’re all waiting for you!”

 

Before Tom can say a word – the girl was pulled from his sight and back into the crowd.

 

 

***

 

“Doesn’t this just kick balls?!” Max exclaimed.

 

Max and Vega sat on a pair of stools near an empty mini bar in the event, which clearly overlooks the rest of the current room they’re moving in, as they watched Lila and Sam chat with James Corden and a bunch of cute British Boys who seem to be new, struggling actors. Mari is in a corner, chatting with a few girls who seem to have been involved with the Make-Up and Fashion Staff of the current movie they have watched.

 

“Tell me about it,” Vega whispered, trying to steady herself on the raised stool. “Tell me more about the movie I have missed.”

 

Sensing the bitterness in her voice, Max laughed as she took another sip of her cocktail.

 

“Well, it was your decision, sweetie.”

 

“I can’t back out, you nincompoop. It was a Company Dinner!”

 

“Then why are you here early? I expected you would be in like… 11. Or something. When they’re already cleaning the tables.”

 

“I’m lucky that I actually have an amazing boss. Well, she is amazing.”

 

“Is she pretty?”

 

Vega actually burst out laughing at the girl’s comment. “You know Max,” she exclaimed, hand on her waist, trying to control her mirth. “Sometimes I really think you have the hots for women.”

 

“You just never asked, sweetheart,” Max exclaimed before the two burst with laughter. Instead of hitting her like she always does, Vega takes notice of the fact that Max is well-dressed, wearing a nice bohemian skirt which she seemed to have borrowed out of Lis’s wardrobe and a seductive top which was draped with a shawl. Instead, she lightly pushes the slightly tipsy girl on the shoulder.

 

They have started to calm down when Lis came running from the other room, silently hyperventilating till she reached Sam and Lis. “Oh… My… God…” she exclaimed as the two girls sat her down on one of the couches. “I got to talk to Leo!!!”

 

As they tried to tone down their shrieks to no avail, Vega and Max exchanged glances.

 

“You know Aeo,” Max’s tone was suddenly serious. “We have only a week and a few days left here in London.”

 

Vega took another sip of her Champagne, as she shot her long-time online buddy a concerned look. “We should go on a girls night out thing,” Max exclaimed as she put down her drink on the empty counter. “Just us girls.”

 

The thought entertained Vega. She realized that she has probably been stuck – or spending too much time with Thain, that she actually yearned for some girl action. The height of the testosterone she was getting from Fred and Tom was overwhelming, considering that she was hanging around with Tom for the past two weeks. _At least I won’t get the stupid pranks and I’d be the one to actually pester the girls_ , she thought happily.

 

“That would be a good idea,” Vega mused.

 

“We plan it?” Max said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“When you guys are ready,” the other girl said with a smile, slightly stretching in her black one-piece.

 

Her other friend grinned at her as she raised her glass. “To us female mercenaries,” she said, initiating a toast.

 

“Must you always say that,” Vega grumbled as she clinked her glass against hers, the two downing their drinks in one go.

 

 

***

 

Vega and Max have moved to the center couch when James Corden and the other boys went away, with Lis, Mari, Sam and Lila sitting in – crowding around the girl who wasn’t with them during the premiere. Vega, knowing that a storm is about to come down, had asked a nearby server in that Cancan suit for a new glass of a stronger tonic – refusing to speak till she got it.

 

“Soooo,” Lis said peculiarly, making the hairs on the back of Vega’s neck rise. “Have you been checking Twitter, Aeo dear?”

 

Max shot the girl in the bolero-jacket a creepy ass grin. Vega looked around the group and realized that they had their eyes all set on her. _Oh a storm is coming down indeed_ , she felt herself mutter in her head as she was relieved when the new glass of drink she requested finally arrived.

 

“Please,” Vega exclaimed after taking a sip. “Your tweets have been rattling my phone all night. I think the Executives almost confiscated my phone.”

 

Sarcastic laughter echoed from the girls. Vega felt like shrinking in her seat.

She was sooo relieved the two boys weren’t there.

 

“So you do have seen the pictures,” Lis said – some sort of panic and urgency in her voice. “What can you say about the fact that Tom _actually_ brought his own plus one to this event?”

 

“She is kinda pretty,” Sam muttered.

 

“And hot,” Max commented, after pushing the straw off her mouth for a while before sucking it again.

 

“Oh hush you,” Lis swatted a hand in Max’s direction, making the other girl snigger. “What can you say about them? Is it serious? Is Tom actually dating? What can you _say_ Vega?”

 

Vega felt her face contorting into different shapes. Sure, she did go there to sort of _investigate_ , and try to find out some insane secrets Thain may be hiding from her despite all _that happened the past few days_ … _And all those fucking advances that make no sense_ … But she didn’t expect to be grilled like this…

 

“Why me?!!”

 

Lis bit her lip. It was Sam who said it – “Because between all of us, clearly – you’re the closest to Thain,” she said as-a-matter-of-factly. “Aren’t you?”

 

Vega felt her mouth twitch. That may be the truth, but it wasn’t an excuse for her to have all the answers. “I-I have no idea,” she reasoned out as she placed down her drink on the glass table. “How should I know? I only saw the pictures, I never saw the girl before… and _I should be the one asking_ _you guys!_ ” However, their raised eyebrows and blank stares didn’t seem to be convinced with the girl’s statement. “What do _you_ guys know?!”

 

The girls exchanged silent looks and knowing grins. It was Lis who then moved forward and gave the scoop Vega secretly has secretly been waiting for the entire night: “The girl’s name is Lia McFadden,” she exclaimed, putting down her glass of champagne as well. “I think she works in the same firm as Fred’s… Tom didn’t say much, he just introduced each and everyone of us present. She was very polite and very sweet, I’d say they’re a good match.”

 

Vega’s eyebrows rose and she unconsciously shot Max a look, as if she expected her friend to say something. “Well,” Max seemed to understand the non-verbal gesture. “Right after Tom eyed all of us when he’s finished introducing every single one, he went like – ‘Oh, we’re missing one – that girl I can’t wait for you to meet’…” Max shrugged. “Well guess who wasn’t with us then.”

 

Vega rolled her eyes. The answer was quite obvious. “Would you say that something’s really up then?” she felt herself ask her close friend. “Between the two of them, I mean…”

 

The girls exchanged glances, not knowing what to say.

 

“Well,” Lis started. “They have cute glances at each other… Cute awkward glances…”

 

“And have you seen how his hands are wrapped around Lia’s waist?” Lila added. The other girls nodded as Vega thoughtfully took another sip of her drink. “Definitely, something’s going on…”

 

“But it feels so orchestrated…” Sam whispered.

 

Mari shrugged. “It’s like a Hollywood Promotional Pic. We can’t really tell. All we know is that he showed up with a date. No kisses, no romantic notions so far.”

 

Max actually ran a hand frustratingly through her hair. “But it doesn’t seem to be any serious guys,” she said, raising her hands up in the air. “What do you think Vega?”

 

The girl shrugged, looking into an empty space. “Well, I can’t really tell…” she whispered. “I have yet to see it.” Her eyes glinted back to the group, searching each face for answers. “Maybe you guys aren’t looking hard enough. Maybe there _is_ something going on.”

 

They all shot her a “Huh” look.

 

Vega found herself shrugging. “Maybe Tom’s happy with this girl,” she exclaimed. “He just hasn’t told us yet. Who are we anyway – we’re just a bunch of girls he used to roleplay with from ten years ago. I don’t think he’ll start muttering stuff about his personal life.”

 

Sam snorted. “And this came from the girl who was exchanging emails with him till 2009.”

 

“Yeah,” Lila added. “We’re just a bunch of nobodies who knew him before he became this big star…”

 

Vega felt like scrunching her face up into a ball in her fist. “Come on guys, can’t we just be happy for Tom –“

 

“You really think that, Aeo?”

 

“What?! I’m on his side for a change!”

 

“For a change –“

 

Vega felt like slamming her glass down the table, but since it was a private party with some actual paparazzi, she didn’t want to make a scene over this little fight she had with a bunch of girls she met over the internet when she was younger.

 

“Can we just let the night wear on and enjoy ourselves,” Vega muttered, suddenly making sense for once. “It’s an _Afterparty_ , we’re surrounded by Brit Personalities… why do we have to focus on one when we can find one for ourselves?!!”

 

“You know,” Max muttered. “She does make sense.”

 

“Well yea,” Sam added, almost whispering.

 

The girl exchanged weird glances as all of them took a big gulp of their drinks at the same time.

 

 

***

 

Vega and Lila were crossing the room on the way to the loo, high with laughter after they watched Matt Smith do the Badger Dance with Arthur Darvill, when they were about to go around a corner and a familiar voice sounded from behind them.

 

“There you are!”

 

The two girls spun around as Vega felt herself grip Lila’s hand, not wanting the other girl to suddenly run off and leave her alone. In the middle of the crowd, approaching them was Tom – sporting a bright smile, hand-in-hand with his plus one in that amazing red ensemble.

 

“I finally caught you,” he exclaimed, his eyes still obviously plastered on Vega.

 

Lila gave Lia a friendly wave, as the taller girl grinned and waved her hand back at the girl. What Lila couldn’t retort about was that her hand is starting to lose blood circulation with how hard Vega was gripping it, holding on to dear life. But despite appearances, Vega found herself standing straight and smiling – as her friend approached her with his date.

 

“Vega, I’d like you to meet Lia,” Tom exclaimed, looking at the girl who looked up fondly at him before looking down with blushing cheeks, as the man placed a hand on her back. “She’s an old friend of mine – met her through ActiveProspects – the same Company Fred Works for. In fact, they’re good friends as well!”

 

Vega grinned brightly as she extended her hand, exchanging a handshake with the taller girl. “Very nice to meet you,” she said, trying not to notice how the side of her mouth gave a little twitch.

 

“I’m glad she agreed to accompany me tonight in the premiere,” Tom exclaimed proudly. “Amazing chap she is.”

 

Lia grinned as she looked at Vega. “Tom has told me everything about you!”

 

Lila actually whipped her head at her smaller friend whose eyebrow just shot up in her bangs. “Oh really?!” the girl actually felt herself squeak out; ignoring that small awkward smile Tom tried to hide as he tucked in a hand into his side pocket. “Pray do tell, what has Thomas told you about me?”

 

The brunette actually beamed as she recounted the things Vega was surprised to hear. “I’m actually interested in your work as a Promotional Officer! Fred and I do collaborate with some of the agents from Way Magazine once in a while, and I’m exhilarated with the thought of possibly working with you in the future!” Vega felt like her awkward smile was frozen in time. “And Tom also talked about how you – and the other girls – knew each other way back then! It’s so sweet!”

 

Vega felt like echoing herself when she was done talking. “Really?” she felt herself exclaim, her eyes flitting over to Tom in a while, flashing a bit of sarcastic confusion as Lila behind her looked away, hiding a really funny grin. “I feel really…” Vega felt herself wave her free hand around. “Honored! So glad to meet you!” The small girl found herself shaking Lia’s hand again, taking a mental note not to beat up Thomas into bits.

 

“So how are you enjoying the party?” Lia said, a bit of excitement in her voice.

 

Vega felt like a frog was stuck in her throat. “Tis fine! Tis fun! I – “ she shot Lila a _help-me-I-really-want-to-go-to-the-loo_ look, ignoring the deadpan smile Tom was actually shooting in her direction, as she talked to his plus one. “I have only been here for a few hours and I think we got a lot to drink. So if –“

 

Suddenly, Lila was suddenly calling out to a distance – “Hey Cillian! Cillian Murphy!” She suddenly turned to Vega and muttered, “PLEASE WE GOT TO MEET THE SCARECROW. VEGA COME ON!”

 

Feeling the opportunity to run passing by her eyes – she turned to the couple and pointed to Lila, mouthing _I gotta go_ , before flashing them a hurried smile, trying to calm Lila down. “We gotta go,” Vega finally announced as she got a better grip of a hyperventilating Lila. “It was nice meeting you again!” She was about to march Lila away when –

 

“Will I see you around?” Tom suddenly called out to the two girls, as Vega felt herself slowly spin her head towards him in awkwardness.

 

A weird sound came out of her mouth. “Definitely!” She flashed him a polite grin before muttering in a low tone -- “Gotta get her to Murphy, see you both!”

As the two marched away and made their way towards the said actor who just waved at them and grinned at the end of the room, Lila snapped at Vega in a hushed tone – “You owe me one, Aeoren.”

 

“Shut up, Lass,” she said through gritted teeth. “I was caught unaware _and I hate it when that happens_ … I STILL NEED TO GO TO THE RESTROOM.”

 

 

***

 

As the night wore on, Vega found herself chatting with Matt Smith at one of the inner rooms, discussing about his Doctor Who career and his prospects after. They were joined by Mari and Karen Gillan, as Matt Smith started to re-enact scenes from “That Face” where he wore a dress for the entire duration of the play. Matt however was surprised that Vega wasn’t a Doctor Who fan yet, despite having watched several of the episodes. Apparently, Matt ended up re-enacting some scenes from “The Asylum of the Daleks” in Season 7, making Vega and Karen laugh like maniacs – their cheers echoing throughout the room.

 

That’s when Vega realized that Mari disappeared. “Excuse me guys one second,” she grinned as Matt and Karen just let her go – giving her a chance to look for her friends, afraid that maybe they’re getting a bit tipsy.

 

Vega entered the next room where an aghast-looking Max was watching Sam and Lila boisterously drinking and laughing with some boys from some British Boyband whose name they cannot pronounce – While Lis and Mari were flirting with the cast from that Scottish soap opera that was just released last fall.

 

Vega and Max exchanged looks as their eyes fell on the men sitting around the room with cameras, waiting for something to actually happen... some actually starting to subtly take pictures of the things happening within the room. Treading her way through the crowd, Vega moved right near her friend, who was standing near the unused mini-bar with her arms crossed.

 

“Hey Max,” she whispered. “Remember that Girls-Night-Out you suggested earlier?”

 

The pixie-haired girl spun her head towards her friend, and with one look – both knew what they had to do.

 

“I’ll tell Fred that we’re going for a pub nearby, you gather the girls before it gets even rowdier,” she exclaimed, flipping out her phone and exiting the scene.

 

Vega found herself shaking her head as she stood in the middle of the room and said in a clear voice, “Hey guys! Let’s huddle up in the next room. Chop chop!”

 

Lila, whose half of her body almost covered by a hot guy in a suit, actually retorted. “But Vega –“

 

The girl in the black dress crossed her arms and narrowed her eyebrows, making sure that all four girls heard her. “You guys have one more week left here in London, and I’ve got a plan. TO THE NEXT ROOM! NOW!”

 

For some odd reason, the keywords “one more week” seemed to have snapped in their brains as Vega successfully pulled out the rest of the team, her hands on a tipsy Lila and Lis’s arms with Mari and Sam lagging slowly behind her, and into the silent division next door, with just the chattering elderly producers and executives.

 

“Shape up girls,” Vega said sternly. “There are paparazis in the next room. One wrong move – and consider yourself tabloid material.”

 

“But we were having so much fun –“

 

Vega felt like exhaling miserably, realizing that the rest of the team is tipsy. “Can you guys at least do this for me? We can drink all we want – BUT LETS GET OUT OF HERE. This place is giving me the creeps,” she felt herself exclaim, thinking about one girl in a red dress and her date – “How about we make our Girls-Night-Out RIGHT NOW and we drink to our hearts content?”

 

The four girls felt like groaning.

 

“Do it for me, please?” Vega was so close to throwing out her puppy-dog-eyes coin. “Do it for me before you go. AND FINE – THE DRINKS ARE ON ME.”

 

The supposedly silent room was filled with shrieks as the four tipsy girls threw their arms around the little one in the black bolero. “I am so going to regret this –“ Just that moment, Max came stomping in the room, her phone in hand, eyes determined.

 

“Already informed Fred,” she said, a bit of a scowl in her face. “He tells us to let him know once we’re back in the Hotel. We’re free to go.”

 

For a moment, Vega felt relief in her chest rise. Now she didn’t want to waste any time in that Afterparty – 

 

“Come on,” she said with a determined grin. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this (and the upcoming two chapters) as the "power quartet of chapters" for this fic. You will soon understand why. And this quartet is powered by one song - although it is KPOP. "Cleansing Cream" by Brown Eyed Girls has been a driving force for this part of the story... and the entire fanfic. However, its stronger in this chapter - especially in that scene where Vega enters the ballroom.


	28. Tequila Sunrise Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega takes the All-Girls-Only uptown, where they reminisce the old days and get drunker than fuck. When suddenly, a phone call interrupts the merry making.

Vega swore that if they took the limousine that was offered to them outside of the party, the already-tipsy Lila, Sam and Mari would have probably been up at the sunroof, screaming their heads off as they drove around London.

 

“And have you heard that joke Stephen Fry was cracking?” Lis exclaimed as she was almost crying with hilarity, a red cup in her hand. “THAT WAS PHENOMENAL.”

 

A few more barrages of laughter erupted within the interior of the car. Max was half-shaking her head to herself, making Vega think that the girl is almost drunk. They were glad that the cab driver wasn’t paying any attention, despite the rowdiness of the American girls in the cab.

 

“You should have seen Craig Ferguson – “ Max started, wagging a finger. “I COULDN’T BREATHE FOR THE NEXT FEW HOURS.”

 

Vega watched her friends fight over the funniest moments in the After Party. Most of the time she only found herself watching them, listening to them… wondering if she’d still have this kind of thrill or excitement after they have gone back to their separate states. She also wondered if she can still keep contact with them after she has gone back to Oz. Half of her heart sank with the anxiety that the possibility of drifting apart could happen, considering the events that followed after one of their online journals got banned – severing the connection of one from the entire group… But she had hope that with the current social networks they are currently using before reconnecting again can keep them together…

 

“Hey,” Mari suddenly exclaimed as she and Sam leaned over the window, surveying a cozy bar. “This seems like a nice place to get a drink.” Lis and Lila followed suit as their eyes trailed towards the bright lights outside their cab.

 

Raising her eyebrows in agreement, Vega looked out with Max and nodded – as they decided to stop the cab in front of it.

 

 

***

 

 

Puza was a cozy bar, with its dim yellow lights, large spread-out tables, comfy couches and amazing service. The girls happily sat around their own table, chuckling and sharing stories, mostly ordering cocktails and those other classic drinks (despite ignoring the fact that some of them may be strong enough for a hard hit on the head) along with a few classy bites handed out on plates with sophisticated presentation.

 

As they munched and had their drinks, they talked about random things, laughed about good old times, with their topics slightly trying to stray away from the phenomenal VIP night they spent at the Baz Luhrmann Premiere and the AfterParty.

 

“You have no idea how hot Leonardo di Caprio was –“

 

“But no! You should have seen Catherine Tate cracking those jokes at the stage –“

 

“Can you believe it that Jude Law called me pretty?”

 

“You guys,” Mari exclaimed, getting a bit red with the lime-colored drink she had in her hand. “You can’t beat Vega. I think the 11th Doctor tried to convince her to become a Doctor Who fan!”

 

Laughter erupted over the table as Vega found herself blushing a bit – amused with the fact that she found Matt Smith a bit cute. But seriously, that issue was just the tip of the iceberg, but that tip was enough to cover up some other issues she doesn’t really want to remember…

 

Next thing you know, Lila and Sam are teasing each other – one threatening to get up on the couch to scream out the pretty things Ryan Gosling said to her, while the other tried to pull the other girl’s dress down.

 

“You know what guys,” Vega found herself suddenly exclaiming, her eyes sporting a bit of sadness as she looked at the girls who were surprised. “I think I’m going to miss this.”

 

A loud, resounding _Awwwww_ echoed through the table as Lis and Max hugged her, and an emotional draft suddenly hung over the girls who were in the middle of partying and creating a chaotic spell in the bar.

 

“You’re getting emotional, Vee –“ Max teased.

 

“Maybe you’ve got too much to drink –“

 

“You’re such a party pooper Vega,” Lila teased.

 

A bit annoyed, Vega reached out and prepared to uncork one of the champagne bottles beside her, as she profusely shook it. “Well yes, I can’t help it,” she said sadly as she looked at them. “But I am so going to miss this –“

 

She suddenly uncorked the bottle, slightly spraying Max, Sam, Lis and Lila – and everyone else who called her emotional. The few girls shrieked as some waiters suddenly looked in their direction, causing the small girl with the (still slightly) prominent curls to screw the cork back on as she laughed – slightly licking off the excess juice on her hand.

 

“You meanie!” Lis exclaimed, her arms slightly damp with the wine.

 

Vega laughed as Max threatened to put her in a headlock – when the girl raised a finger and pointed to her hair. “Don’t touch the hair!” she exclaimed when Lila pulled her into a hug instead and the entire table suddenly erupted into laughter again.

 

“Hey guys, did you know that Orlando Bloom was there?”

 

You can actually see Lila’s face contort with shock. “What?!!”

 

“He was only there for a short while,” Sam explained, her eyes twinkling. “He probably just said a bit of hellos, had a photobooth shot, got followed by some photographers then he eventually left. “

 

Lila felt like tearing at her hair as she stood up from the couch. “Why didn’t you tell me?!!”

 

Sam and Mari exchanged half-worried, half-amused looks. “I think this was the time when you went to the loo with Vega and you didn’t come back for a good fifteen minutes –“

 

You could swear that Lila would have probably unleashed a dozen expletive words – ranging from English, Spanish and French.

 

“Calm down, calm down,” Vega said to her friend, trying not to laugh. “At least you got to see Cillian Murphy.”

 

Lis actually dropped her jaw. “Lila got to talk to Cillian Murphy?!”

 

The girl, who was starting to calm down, being pacified by Vega, nodded. The other girls looked at them in awe, with probably Lis and Max trying to state their regret on not being able to see or talk to the Batman star. Well of course, with the number of cast and crew members and how crowded (yet cozy) the After Party were, the girls were instructed to behave and keep to one place… so they weren’t really able to see what one other girl would have seen.

 

“I think we passed him by,” Max said with a sad tone. “But we were busy gawking at Tom Hardy at the other end of the room just to give a damn.”

 

Lila started to smile. “Oh yea,” she suddenly exclaimed, remembering something. “Vega and I bumped into Tom and Lia before we even got to The Scarecrow.”

 

A rumbling sound seemed to have broken out of the group as Vega found herself shrinking in her seat. _Will this issue ever evade me_ , she thought miserably as the girls started making catcalls and sending her inquisitive mischievous questions as she sat there with a giggling Lila, a shocked Lis and a restless Max, who had her eyebrow up.

 

“YOU SAW LIA AND TOM AND YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING –“

 

“What did they say?”

 

“No wait – WHAT DID TOM SAY –“

 

Vega lifted her head from her palm and tried to shush Lila who was busy laughing. “He didn’t really say anything,” Vega started, noting that Tom didn’t do anything during the entire time but to shoot a grudging, unusually happy smile in her direction – making her think that maybe the guy _really_ liked Lia. “It was Lia doing all the talking after he introduced her to me.”

 

The girls sported a mix of disbelief, raised eyebrows and confused stares when Vega finished talking. The girl could only shrug and wave her hands, convinced with what she saw. “He looks happy,” she said, resolving the issue. “Guess that’s that.”

 

Lis kind of gave Vega a sympathetic look. “But aren’t you –“

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Vega suddenly exclaimed bringing her hands together. She swore that she is sick and tired of being the core judge when it comes to Tom and Lia’s relationship, and she really believes she’s only seen less – but she just went there for the scoop and she got it. She didn’t want to discuss or analyze about it any further. “You guys are stuck here for one more week or so. Any plans?”

 

For some weird reason, Max actually facepalmed herself after hearing that.

 

The girls suddenly found themselves sighing, realizing that they have a week and a few days left in London. “Oh Vega you party pooper,” one of them echoed.

 

“Come on!” the girl exclaimed, trying to boost the spirit in the room again. “Stop being so melancholy since you’re going home… We have one week to create chaos. What shall we do?!”

 

Max and Lis actually got to thinking.

 

“You know Vega,” Max exclaimed. “You’re barely with us during some of the tours –“

 

“But consider that our Tours Program already ended this week, we don’t really have anywhere to go to,” Lis exclaimed as-a-matter-of-factly, glaring at Max.

 

“Yeah,” Lila added. “Why won’t you take off work and just ninny around with us?”

 

“We can go Laser Tagging –“

 

“Oooh, we can check out that nice Museum down South –“

 

“Or we can go to the London Eye again –“

 

Vega found herself actually hating this Girl’s Night Out as she buried her face in her hand, slightly smearing her make-up. “Not that again,” a muffled voice came out of her.

 

The girls actually laughed when she took her face off her hands. “You know what,” she stated as she took out a mirror and checked out the damage of the smear – only to find out that her blush is gone and she needs to re-apply lip gloss. “I’m willing to take a day off – as long as we plan something wonderful. And you can probably put Lunch on my tab.”

 

“Oh,” Lila said, flitting her eyes away. “As long as you invite Orlando Bloom to that Lunch, we’re even.”

 

Vega knew this game…. And she knew how to play it.

 

“Shut up Lila, he’s outside the window, waving at you.”

 

Lila’s eyes actually widened. “Oh my husband is here?!! Darling! You can’t come in! It’s a Girls-Only Thing!” she called out into thin air.

 

The table erupted with laughter.

 

“What about _my_ husband?!” Lis exclaimed, her eyes livid with annoyance.

 

Max and Vega exchanged funny looks. “Well,” the girl with the shorter hair tilted her head. “We can always call Elijah Wood from friggin’ Idaho or wherever he is shooting lately, so that he can come and join us. But we all know that Vega’s not going to be happy about that.”

 

Vega comically brandished an imaginary knife, making clinking sounds as Mari and Lila erupted with laughter.

 

“And don’t you dare touch him, Elijah’s Bane!” Lis almost screamed, getting into character – as she threw a finger at Vega’s direction – the other girls cracking up as she did so.

 

“Wow, I haven’t heard that name for a long time,” Vega said, wide-eyed, exchanging glances with Max who was overcome with giggles. “Well, so much for killing _your_ husband,” she said, winking at Lis who stuck out her tongue at her. “But my partner-in-crime who holds half my sword and Max’s partner-in-crime who holds half her axe are busy flirting with other women right now so… consider your boyfriend saved.”

The entire table of women who were clearly dressed-to-impress, ranging from twenty-five to twenty-eight years of age, burst into childish laughter as they reminisced the old days.

 

“You know,” Mari exclaimed, a little bit overcome with laughter. “We should RP more.”

 

“We haven’t role-played for that long,” Lila exclaimed after taking a gulp from her new glass of cocktail.

 

Vega smiled, drowning in nostalgia. “We should do this again during the next meetup. How about tomorrow lunch?”

 

Max snorted. “You willing to skip work, Aeo dear?”

 

Vega flitted her long eyelashes at Max. “I _don’t_ have work tomorrow after that fucked up Dinner Party, Jade darling,” she spat out.

 

The table erupted with laughter as the girls once again raised their glasses for a toast.

 

“To the Mercenaries!” they all exclaimed with such glee as several clinks were heard, slightly being drowned out by the sound of other people chatting in the bar.

 

Vega was just downing her Tequila Sunrise when she suddenly felt her phone vibrate.

 

As the girls jumped into another discussion – most likely about what they plan to do during the next few days – The girl in the permed hair grew silent as she took out her phone from her little purse, wondering who could be texting her at such an unholy hour when she’s on a drinking spree with a bunch of girls she has missed since forever –

 

_Vega, where are you guys? Are you nearby? – FMc_

The girl raised an eyebrow. She doesn’t usually get texts from Fred. As the other girls started laughing at their exploits and the promise of laser tag, Vega subtly sent a text to Fred, wondering what’s up – considering that he was still at the AfterParty.

 

_We’re still in Westfield, having a bunch of drinks. Why, what’s up? – VG_

 

She decided to put down her phone for a while, down a bit of her drink and listen to Max and Lis argue about the going to this Haunted House Mansion Museum Thing.

 

“A Haunted House Museum?!” Lis exclaimed. “I told you! NO SCARY STOPOVERS ON THIS TRIP!”

 

“Why are you such a baby, Lis?!” Max was almost screaming – definitely almost tipsy. “I bet you’d be agreeing if it was Thain or Baldain suggesting this.”

 

That’s when Vega’s phone vibrated again.

 

_Just nearby? Great – You see Vega, I really need you to do me a favor. Can you come back to the AfterParty? Tom’s a little bit… wankered… I think you’re the best person who can deal with him. – FMc_

Her hand shook for a bit when she read the message. She reread it again, and swore that her contacts might be failing her. She tried to remain calm enough not to throw a racket as she texted Fred back, eyes a bit livid with annoyance.

 

_Wankered?! What do you mean -- Sorry to ask Fred but -- Why me? Can’t you take him home? Can’t Lia take him home? – VG_

 

Vega felt herself unlock her jaw for a bit as she clutched her phone, trying to calm herself down silently in a matter of minutes – before Max would notice. She drank her tequila and ordered another drink, trying to keep a smile on her face as she realized that Max definitely wouldn’t take note – since the girl has already started a “friendly” shouting match with Lis concerning their celebrity crushes (and I think a few boys whom they met at their appropriate Universities, considering that these two met once in a while after meeting each other online)… Convincing herself that the two are already… slightly… drunk…

 

And then her phone beeped again. _Fred is a little bit desperate today_ , Vega thought to herself as she just nodded to Lila’s story.

 

_Something’s came up with Lia, I am actually talking to her right now. But that’s beside the point…  I need you to come back since you’re the one whom Tom has been asking for the past two hours. - FMc_

_Babbling something about you not saying goodbye… Please Vega? The guy is drunk as trousers. I tried to pacify him to no avail. – FMc_

 

Vega felt her head burn when she realized that she didn’t say goodbye to Tom at all. _But he’s with his date, why would I say goodbye_ – She found herself scrunching up her face, making the entire table finally notice the fact that she’s holding her phone and frowning like she has swallowed half a glass of apple cider in one go.

 

“Vega, you ok?” Lila said worriedly.

 

“I think you need to slow down with the Tequila Sunrise,” Sam said, giggling as Vega actually downed her current glass. “You’re starting to turn red.”

 

“Well – “ a small voice squeaked out of Vega’s mouth. “Fred has been texting me… and something came up…”

 

You could actually see the entire table of girls with their eyes widening slowly in surprise.

 

“Someone got drunk and –“

 

Bothered by their weird expressions, Vega found herself ordering another drink as she shoved the phone in Lis’s hand. “You know what,” she exclaimed, wanting alcohol in her mouth as soon as possible. “You read out Fred’s messages Lis. See what you can make out of it.”

 

A bit confused, Lis scrolled through Vega’s messages and reiterated it for the entire group to hear as the waiter actually brought Vega a new drink – obviously much stronger than the Tequila Sunrise which she has been enjoying earlier.

 

“ _…The guy is about to crack. I tried to pacify him to no avail_.” Lis felt herself raise her eyebrows as the expressions on the girls’ faces changed.

 

Vega probably has finished half of the glass when she saw all of them trying to stifle giggles and some of them blushing, their eyes set on her.

 

“What?” she spat out, wishing that the alcohol content was stronger. “Come on guys – what can you say?”

 

“Oh… my… God…” Lis said slowly as she placed Vega’s phone on the table.

 

There was a sickeningly excited expression on Mari’s face as she had her hands clasped together. “It’s finally happening…”

 

Vega, confused and irritated, found herself looking at Max who was trying hard not to laugh.

 

“COME ON GUYS, SPIT IT OUT.”

 

Giggles actually erupted around, making her ears burn. The suspense was killing her, it’s as if the girls knew something and withheld it from her until this moment. What really ticked her off was what Max said afterwards, when she was done guffawing in her place.

 

“TOM IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE. YOU BETTER RECORD THIS ONE VEGA,” she said, putting a hand on her confused-looking friend’s shoulder. “YOU’RE ABOUT TO GET IT.”

 

“What?! GET WHAT?!”

 

This time, it was Lis’s turn to talk and she wasn’t comforted at all with what she was about to say. “Please Vega, are you THAT DENSE to even notice it? Thain has been running after you since _Cornwall_ …” she suddenly stopped. “No wait – _SINCE EVER!!!_ ”

 

Vega felt her face contort with even more confusion as she watched the girls actually laugh in response to her reaction.

 

“Nothing makes sense anymore –“

 

That’s when her phone vibrated again – almost making the entire table jump.

 

Shaking her head in frustration, Vega was about to pick it up – when Max got it from her, snapping it open and reading the message. “ _Please Vega, Tom really needs you right now. Let me know when you’re going back –_ SCREW THIS, I’M CALLING FRED.”

 

You should have seen the horror in Vega’s eyes when Max actually used her phone to call up their other friend, as she was held down by Lis to stop her from tackling the girl with the pixie-hair cut.

 

“Hey Fred! Max here!” she exclaimed to the receiver, winking at the girls. “Vega will be on her way in 15-30 minutes, she’s just having a few more drinks with us. Don’t worry, we’ll make sure she gets there. Oh, just her? No problem.”

 

When she was done, she returned the phone to an aggravated looking Vega – her jaw almost hanging out of proportion as the entire table was filled with whispers and giggles.

 

“WHY. ARE. YOU. DOING. THIS.”

 

 Vega felt like screaming – must be the alcohol getting to her head. “Are you putting me on a death sentence? I’M FORCED TO PICK UP A DRUNK MAN FOR GOODNESS SAKES –“

 

Max looked as if she was about to snap herself.

 

“This is what you call an _Intervention_ , dear Vega.” She hissed, half pleased with herself. “It’s about time that you pay back all your dues and everything else Tom has done for you. And to consider that he likes you very much –“ Max actually whistled. “IT’S REVELATION NIGHT, AEO DEAR.”

 

It took quite a lot of restraint for Vega to actually rake her fingers through her hair.

 

“What makes you think that he likes me? HE EVEN HAD A DATE TONIGHT –“

 

“Psh,” Lila looked as if she was swatting a fly. “Then Lia should be taking him home tonight, and Fred wouldn’t be begging _YOU_ to go back to the AfterParty.”

 

Lis was actually beside herself laughing. “Please Vega dear,” she exclaimed. “Should we reiterate every proof that we have to support the fact that Thain got the hots for you?”

 

The words burned like fire in her head.

 

“You’re JOKING ME – Thain can’t – We only met a few weeks ago!“

 

Sam actually grunted. “Bollocks. You may have met at the Milk Bar,” she started. “But Thain knew you when you were still in Junior High.”

 

“Yes but –“

 

Lila raised a finger. “Come on Vega! Don’t be blind! Thain is so obviously into you! Why else would he still be sending Happy Birthday messages to you every year?! You did mention that to us the last time --”

 

“You know everyone would get one from him –“

 

“Not me,” Lis exclaimed.

 

“Definitely not me,” Mari choked out.

 

“Haven’t got any,” Sam shrugged, her smile big and menacing.

 

“Not one of us – “ Max exclaimed, wagging a finger. “Would you be able to explain the reason why he suddenly goes straight for your Hotel on the morning of the Cornwall trip? He wasn’t even expecting me there! Don’t you think that says something?”

 

“But it’s just coincidence!”

“Definitely not!” Lis expounded, now sounding as her Voice of Reason. “Would you explain the Beach, the Bonfire and even the Gazebo as coincidence?”

 

“It has to be a coincidence –“

 

“What about everything that happened ten years ago? Why would Thain latch on to you and not Theora? Or MirkwoodMuse? Or even DarkJade? You’re the one whom Thain would look for, you’re the one he always chatted with – “ Sam actually pointed out, revealing that she actually paid attention.

 

“You did say that you chatted with him more than I did,” Max said, downing another swig of her drink.

 

“But it was coincidence, I swear –“

 

Max looked as if she was about to explode. “YES! And so are the Birthday Greetings, and the Christmas Greetings, and the congratulatory letter he sent you written in Shakespearean fashion when your class won the Speech Cup –“

 

Vega clutched at her neckline. “HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT –“

 

Lila gave her a look which read as _duh_. “YOU POSTED IT ON YOUR JOURNAL, YOU NINNY.”

 

“What –“

 

Max was starting to turn red with frustration. “Now it really makes sense –“ Sam muttered blankly into space, as if alcohol was coming over her. “At first – if you guys remember that conversation we had over AIM -- I thought Aeo and Thain were two girls who liked each other more than usual… Considering we never did ask if Thain was female or not –“

 

Some of the other girls actually nodded, including Max, confirming and relating with the memory. “—But when we found out who Thain really was… and consider everything that has been happening now…” Sam’s eyes widened as she almost fell off the chair, making Vega actually palm her face again. “IT NOW MAKES PERFECT SENSE!!!”

 

“WELL LO AND BEHOLD, THAIN IS A MAN’S MAN AND NOW IT ALL MAKES SENSE.” Max actually exclaimed out loud, throwing her hands up in the air as she glared at the disbelieving girl beside her.

 

Vega was now turning red, either from the realization or the alcohol. “CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE –“

 

Lila interrupted her, sighing in a corner. “You guys were actually obvious back then –“

 

“NO SERIOUSLY CAN YOU STOP –“

 

Lila shot Vega a sad little smile and said, “Come on Vega, you liked Thain too.”

 

The girl actually gawked at her, unsure of what to say. The girls were actually quiet now, with the tension in the atmosphere rising as they successfully grilled Vega concerning the current situation.

 

“Don’t you remember,” Lila said softly. “You would usually burst with joy whenever Thain would log on. He’s actually the first person you would look for when you first get online.”

 

Vega actually felt her heart sink into her stomach.

What she said was true.

 

“ _/Aeoren hugs Thain who just arrived, saying “How I missed you!_ ” Max actually recited the action tag they would usually type in the chat, making Vega turn red. “We even have the log to prove it Vega. Don’t deny it anymore.”

 

The little girl was cornered, unsure of what to say. Everything is now a blur, and everything did not make sense… But she was still unsure of what to do or what she felt for Thain. Time was ticking and the night was wearing on forward, Vega just wanted to sit there for the rest of the night and not go back to the AfterParty, but she swore somewhere at the back of her head… She was starting to get worried for Thain…

 

“But that was a long time ago…” Vega sighed out hopelessly, her defense starting to collapse.

 

Max smiled at her friend, feeling that they were close to breaking her wall. “Then why do you look worried now?”

 

Vega looked at Max. She can’t believe that she actually saw through her again. She opened her mouth to retort – but as usual, she found herself closing it, and gulping. She realized that she just lost an argument.

 

“What should I do then?” she felt herself whine, gripping her glass.

 

The girls exchanged glances and Lis, Mari and Sam found themselves slamming their faces with their hands in frustration. _Oh God Vega,_ they probably thought. _How dense can you probably be? Unless you don’t really want him_ …

 

“Return the favor dear,” Lila said, touching her hand. “Go back to the AfterParty now. If you don’t want to think of it as a romantic gesture, just do this as a Mercenary Sister. Your Mercenary Brother needs you. Thain needs you.”

 

You wouldn’t see it in her auburn eyes, but it struck a nerve.

Like how Thain would usually use that line and she would just fold and do what he wants her to do.

 

Just when they thought Vega would put up her defenses again, she suddenly drank what’s left of her tonic, grabbed her purse and stood up. The girls actually cheered her when she did, considering that they were there in Puza, screaming at her for a good ten to fifteen minutes. _If I’m lucky, maybe Thain’s already passed out and I would just have Fred carry him upstairs_ , Vega thought miserably.

 

“Let me know when you guys go home,” she growled as she looked at their excited faces. “And I’m off,” she growled as the girls broke into a cheer as she left the table and made her way for the exit.

 

However before she can leave, she turned around and screamed at her friends, “IF I DON’T GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE – I’M BLAMING ALL OF YOU!”

 

Max actually snorted and screamed back, “ITS JUST TOM, VEGA DEAR. NOT LOKI. THAT’S A GOOD ENOUGH SIGN! GO GET HIM!”

 

Vega felt like slamming the glass doors in their face when she heard them all cheer again.

 

 

***

 

The girl managed to retouch just her lipgloss while she was sitting in the cab, face contorted into a smirk. _Who knows, I might see another celebrity_ … She growled to herself. _Must at least still look presentable_.

 

She managed to calm down as they passed by a few blocks from Puza, and decided to send a text message to Fred before she reached the AfterParty location – wishing that the entire ordeal would be fast and _less troublesome_ than what she could think of.

 

Once they arrive at the location, she asked the cabbie if he could wait for a few moments as she got out, planning to send Fred another message. However, before she can even hit send – she already heard incoherent mumbling and heavy steps making their way towards her, as she turned around and felt herself frowning as she watched Fred, with Tom’s arm over his shoulder, bounding towards her.

 

“ _Oh!_ ” Tom greeted her with a cheesy grin, definitely reeking with alcohol – making her want to slam her face with her palm. But she had to stop herself from looking more ridiculous than her drunk friend. “ _There’s a pretty Aeo! I wonder where she went to –_ “

 

Fred looked at Vega with a funny face, as the girl just hopelessly nodded and led them towards her cab.  The small girl opened the door behind the passenger seat as Fred carefully placed his friend in and gave the driver directions to Tom’s flat, before turning over to Vega who was starting to open the door behind the driver’s seat.

 

“Vega?” he slowly said as the girl shot him a stern look. “I’m afraid that you need to go on about this alone –“

 

The girl literally dropped her jaw. “What.”

 

The tall Scottish Brunette scratched his head, hoping he would be able to run away from Vega’s death glare. “A huge prospective client is chatting with us right now, and I just can’t leave the party –“

 

Tom made another string of incoherent mumbling inside the cab, startling the two of them. “Now? A client meeting? At 12 o’ clock in the wee hours of the morning?”

 

Fred shrugged and sent her a sheepish grin. “It’s Hollywood, darling.”

 

Vega swore that her forehead is now red with the number of times she’s hitting it with her hand. “What about Lia –“

 

You can actually see Fred scrunch his face at the mention of the name of Tom’s plus one. “Ah that,” he said, raising a finger. “She’s actually with me right now and she’s there for the client meeting –“

 

The little girl actually raised an eyebrow. “Something happened, isn’t it.”

 

Fred looked down and shot her another sheepish grin. “How about you find out for yourself,” he hinted as he opened the door of the cab for her. “You take care of Thomas for me now.”

 

Vega found herself rolling her eyes at Fred as she sat beside Tom who was almost literally sprawled, slightly sitting like a whore beside her – a far cry from the sophisticated man she knew and adored a few years ago. She shot Fred another glare from within the cab as he gave her a salute as the cab drove away.

 

“ _Hello darling,_ ” Tom suddenly mused as he shifted and leaned his head on Vega’s shoulder. The girl, obviously looking like a cross between being sick and tired of everything that happened that day, looked over to her friend to find his eyes closed, his head nestled on her shoulder and the length of his body occupying two-thirds of the back of the car.

 

“Let’s just get you home buddy,” Vega growled as the cab turned at the first corner.


	29. Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega takes Tom back to his flat, where he decides to drink some more. And just like what Max said - "Its revelation night, Aeo dear."

“Tom –“

 

Vega worriedly followed the gangly man who was bounding slightly out of control as he tried to make his way towards his room. The girl successfully pulled him out of the cab with her two arms, but he refused to put his weight over her when she tried to put one of his arms over her shoulder for his support saying, “Darling, I’m too heavy for you – just follow me – “ before stumbling a bit as he made his way to the elevator.

 

The girl just rolled her eyes as she entered the elevator, as the man leaned on the wall with his back to her, his face pressed against his arm. Vega swore that she could just see him off to his door and sneak away back to the drinking party, but with how Thain was acting –

 

 _Ding_!

 

“Oh we’re here –“ Tom exclaimed as he stumbled out the elevator, fumbling for his keys. He muttered something funny as he made his way towards the door going _eheheheheh_ as Vega approached him miserably, purse under one arm with her arms crossed – wondering what drove her bestfriend to insanity.

 

“And then Alan Rickman said something about – Oh…” he kept trying to insert his keys, but he seems to be inserting it into the wrong hole. He turned around to see Vega standing beside him, hand outstretched, with those big chocolate-colored eyes saying _You look pathetic, Tom. Let me take over_. Flashing her a Cheshire Cat’s grin as he backed off a bit, he dropped the keys in her hand as she successfully placed the right ones in the keyhole, unlocking the door.

 

 _Oh boy,_ Vega thought. _I’ve had three glasses of Tequila Sunrise and a shot of actual Tequila but I’m still saner than this one_ … She sighed as Tom bumbled inside his apartment, still muttering happily to himself, recounting some things Vega hasn’t seen or heard while she was there…

 

She stepped into his apartment, her slightly blurry and sleepy-set eyes looking around. It seemed modest enough and well-furnished for a Hollywood Actor, with just an LCD television screen at the other end, a small counter to another near the kitchen and huge beautiful bay windows overlooking the city. However, the lights were too dim for her to appreciate anything, or even give her enough reason to take a second look at some picture frames standing by a table near the doorway; as she followed her friend in who suddenly disappeared in the kitchen…

 

“Tom…” Vega tried to follow him in, trying to shove her cultural notions about being invited in a home out of her head. She suddenly ran into him bringing out another bottle of wine, uncorked and bubbling.

 

“Oh there you are!” Vega swore she heard a _hic_ come out in the middle of that sentence. “Why don’t you take a seat Vega dear…”

 

He suddenly bumbled off towards his counter, slightly off-kilter, pouring more drinks as if he wasn’t really that intoxicated yet.

 

Vega felt as if her face fell to the floor. “Tom… you’re already drunk… and you’re still pouring out glasses of wine?!” she felt herself exclaim as he stopped for a while, his smile melting as he leaned over the counter.

 

“It’s b-been a rough night…” he huffed out, head slightly swaying. “And I’m _not_ drunk…”

 

The harshness in his tone and that hard glare in his eyes made the girl back off a bit, making her realize that the fact he’s denying it – he really is drunk… But to her surprise he suddenly flashed that full-set shark grin at her, his eyes glinting in the dim lights. “So shall we drink to that, Aeo dearest?”

 

The girl couldn’t believe that she palmed her face again.

 

By the time she has recovered from another attack of her palm, she saw him walking towards her, bottle under his arm, with two full glasses in each hand, handing her one before he proceeded to sit on one of the big leather couches underneath the huge windows… Feeling a bit comfy in his own home. Vega stood in front of the couch, still hesitant, swirling the wine in the glass, looking as if she was trying to find a way to set things straight…

 

“Just one glass and you stop drinking,” she said with animosity in her voice.

 

“One bottle,” Tom said after taking a huge swig of his drink, pointing to the bottle on the table. “And I promise I’ll stop.”

 

With that he sheepishly grinned at her, and adoringly tapped the leather couch beside him, beckoning her to sit down. The girl threw her head up in frustration and sat beside him, taking a sip of the wine – realizing that it’s pretty much stronger than what she had earlier. “I’ll take your word for it –“ she said, raising a finger at him as he did a bit of a drunken giggle.

 

Once she has settled in the couch, eyeing the glass of wine in her hand before taking a mouthful, she found herself looking at Tom whose giggle-outbursts has gone, and was now looking forlornly in her direction…

 

“ _Thain,_ ” she said forcefully as she set down the glass on the wooden table in front of the couch. “ _What happened?”_

 

For a moment, the grown-up man who was supposedly beyond thirty, sitting in front of her suddenly became a child… a helpless child whose face suddenly scrunched up in misery, trying to hide his emotions from a friend who should know better… “I-I…” Tom whispered, as he brought his hand up to his eyes. “I… It’s just a really bad night. Can’t we just drink to this?”

 

Vega’s prying eyes suddenly softened, as she realized that her friend is currently harboring some sort of desolation she didn’t notice earlier. She found herself moving closer, snuggling up to the couch and making herself feel comfortable on the seat as she placed a hand on his arm. “ _Tell me_ ,” she said softly, as she attempted to push him to speak.

 

Straining from trying to break down, he lowered his hand and ended up biting the backbone of his middle finger. “Oh you’re going to think that I’m so pathetic –“ he tightly closed his eyes again, trying to start speaking.

 

Vega never felt like she’s been put in an awkward situation before, and she isn’t prepared for this awkward situation either. Everything that happens between her and Tom now feels very weird, especially with what the girls said at the Pub… But there was something in his eyes and the way he spoke under the influence of alcohol that made her heart sink, telling her that yes… he needs someone with him at this moment. Vega wished it wasn’t her, but somehow deep inside she felt like she was relieved to be there…

 

“No, I’m not,” the girl felt herself whisper, looking away for a while. “I’m here. I’ll listen.”

 

She heard a soft chuckle come out of him, as he stopped biting his thumb… His eyes lingered slowly over to her as she felt the need to remove her hand from his arm.

 

“Apparently, everything is staged, Vega dear,” he whispered. “Let us play a blind item game shall we?”

 

The girl opened her mouth to retort – but Tom raised a finger to stop her from saying anything more. “Let’s pretend we’re in the tabloids, sweetie… Just a little game…” he said, a bit of mischief in his eyes. Vega slowly closed her mouth, hating how she was put in that position again… As he felt himself snicker a little, throwing a small _ehe_ before he started biting his finger again…

 

“There was a man who had a date tonight,” Tom started, his eyes glinting as he sat near the window. “Apparently, his date turned out to have a ploy – to make his other friend feel jealous.” Vega’s eyes widened in shock, clearly sharp enough to figure out who is who. Tom laughed unbelievably, ignoring the sudden change of expression in the younger woman’s eyes. There was a bit of sadness in his laughter, as he placed a thumb under his chin, looking out of the window.

 

“The date apparently had a huge crush on his friend for years now,” he whispered. “Huge crush… Even he was actually surprised by it.”

 

Vega felt her heart sink. She has already convinced herself that if the world was a shipping game, she would have already considered Tom and Lia as her OTP or One True Pairing. She would have probably raised the banner all the way home – but of course, who is she kidding. The girls back in the Pub won’t believe her. But what made her so melancholic at that moment is how crushed Tom seems to feel… But apparently, he wasn’t done speaking about it yet.

 

“And this man,” he said bitterly. “This very very stupid man… Couldn’t even tell his date that he isn’t any better… That he’s playing the same game…” He slowly tore his eyes from the window and cautiously moved his gaze towards the girl sitting in front of him who has started to cradle her drink in her small delicate hands. “…But this time he intends to make _another_ girl feel jealous.”

 

The girl felt herself shrink in the man’s intense stare. _Shit, maybe the girls are right_ … Vega thought as silence fell in the room and she tried to avoid Tom’s eyes staring back at her. _But who am I kidding, I can’t assume…_ She felt her eyes rise to meet his; suddenly realizing the awful pain the man might have been going through the entire night.

 

“The man suddenly felt so alone…” he continued, tracing his lips miserably with his thumb. “Like he was chopped liver or something of that matter…” His eyes drifted back to outside the window, as Vega felt herself actually drinking the contents of her glass, unable to find a way to comfort him without making everything look too awkward…

 

“Yeah, that is kind of pathetic –“ Vega squinted, realizing that she shouldn’t have said that.

 

To her surprise, Tom laughed as he closed his eyes, covering half of his face with one hand. Vega found herself taking another sip, regretting what she said. “But no, seriously that’s not what I meant –“

 

“No, no,” Tom suddenly exclaimed, removing his hand from his face. Vega swore she might have seen tears. “You’re right… I am quite pathetic…” The girl swore her eyebrows shot up when he admitted that he was actually talking about himself, and realizing that he did, Tom did a pathetic little laugh.

 

Vega swore that she wouldn’t try and say anything stupid for the rest of the night as she found herself refilling the glass she was holding. _I’m like adding insult to injury_ , she felt like saying behind gritted teeth. She couldn’t even bear look at the tall man beside her, just aware of the damage she has done… _Okay Vega, try to be nice for goodness sakes, the man has been out for you ever since you came to London…_

 

“Big Hollywood Star,” Tom said bitterly. “Can’t even get a decent girl… Can you believe it, Aeo?”

He looked down and took his glass, taking another drink.

 

“I don’t believe it…” the girl answered back, trying to turn everything into positive and encouraging statements, in hopes to get Tom out of his melancholic stupor. “Between you and me, you’re definitely the more positive man… So with everything you’re saying right now…” The girl curled her lip. “It’s just… not you…”

 

It looked as if Tom wanted to jump out of his seat and destroy something. “That’s it! That’s the point!” he said miserably, slamming down his glass on the table – almost making Vega jump herself. “I can’t be positive all the time…” He sighed. “I may talk about hopes, following your dreams and looking at things in a positive light… But how can I ever keep myself optimistic about things if I truly am not happy?”

 

She looked at him and saw that tears had really started to form in his eyes; even if he tried to hold them back. No matter what the girls said at the pub, no matter what they speculated and no matter how awkward things have been – Vega swore that she never felt helpless at such a given time when someone else’s heart is breaking... _Or do I only feel helpless because I do not wish to do anything?_ She always knew that she isn’t the best person one would run to for comfort… but what can she do? Everything is happening _now_.

 

And here is a man whom everyone saw as a beacon of light, a shining ray of sunlight whom everyone looked up to… and he’s breaking down in front of her. Tom may be a very good actor and he did the best crying scenes, but this… She looked at his face and saw his muscles contract as he tried to stop himself from bursting… It might have been the alcohol, it may have been the date, it might have been whoever that girl he was after whom he doesn’t want to confirm… But the sadness in his face, the tears, and his words - _It was all real_.

 

“Come on,” she said, trying to put on a bit of a joker face to lighten up the mood. “You’ve been a role model to many… Your words have actually been considered inspirational… Don’t say that…”

 

Tom laughed sarcastically as he fingered the lines on his leather couch.

 

“They’re just words now…” he whispered. “Words I threw out a long time ago…” He looked back at her, trying to find something positive in her eyes when he has convinced himself that she now sees him as a failure. “It’s just like the old days… Useless old Tom… Has everything in his hands, but can’t get what he really wants…”

The irony and the bitterness in his voice were starting to sound so pathetic that Vega felt like a nerve was starting to twitch.

 

“Seriously…” she mumbled ironically as she took another gulp from her glass.

 

“It’s always been like that –“ Tom said sadly. “I’ve always been alone, always abandoned –“

 

“SERIOUSLY?!!” Vega felt like pouring herself another glass to a point that she may be the one who would be more intoxicated than Tom at the end of the night. “You?! You of all people? Unloved? Unwanted?”

 

“Yes!” He shot back hopelessly. “Unwanted, unlucky, unappreciated –“

 

Apparently, Vega is starting to move in a zone where she was starting to get annoyed of this actor’s dramatic babbling. The same actor who has been voted “Hottest”, “Greatest”, and “Man of the Year” is currently whining at her on how he felt _unloved_. It was starting to annoy her – and the alcohol wasn’t helping.

 

“You?!!” Vega shot back, her hands flying, completely ignoring the fact that she has slipped out of her shoes and was sitting on her legs on his couch just to gain a bit of height so she can loom over him and snap him out of his pathetic misery. “You _seriously_ think that?!”

Tom doesn’t seem to be listening to her anymore… “Sometimes I think I don’t even have a chance with women –“

 

Vega swore she so close to exploding in a fit of rage.

 

“REALLY –“ she wanted to stand up on the couch and throw her wine in his face, but instead she threw her hand up in the air out of frustration. She scrunched up her face as he watched her contort over the corner of the couch in her aggravation. “You – But you’re –“ she wasn’t even sure how she was supposed to say it, but she knew she had to explode when Tom leaned forward from his sprawled position and parted his lips in disbelief as he tried to figure out what she’s trying to say.

 

“But you’re Tom FUCKING Hiddleston!!!” she actually spat out in an attempt to comfort him – the alcohol getting to her head. “You can get any girl you want!”

 

Silence suddenly ensued as Tom gaped at her, the atmosphere thickening after that statement – thick enough to cut with a knife. He jerked his head away from her direction, as he started to show a bit of disappointment and genuine heartbreak – making Vega think that she uttered the wrong words again.

 

“You…” he whispered, eyes slowly returning to lock against hers. “You _really think_ I can get any girl, Vega?” For a moment, it sounded like a hopeful question. Like a man asking for affirmation. “You _really_ think so?”  But then the next statement reeked of resentfulness, that Vega realized it was an ironic statement.

 

He let out a sarcastic grunt. “There’s this girl whom I really _really_ want but doesn’t even have a clue that I like her…”

 

Vega squinted at him, her face scrunching up in wonder and confusion again. _What the hell is he trying to imply –_ Then he suddenly shot her a blue-eyed glare, making her want to back up at the edge of the couch.

 

“Like a dense little cloud which can’t even get a hint,” he whispered through gritted teeth, his eyes turning slightly red. But seeing the horror in her eyes brought about by a small flash of his anger, he looked away and closed his eyes.

 

The girl with the slightly-set curls and the black short-tailored jacket decided to take another big gulp of her drink, before setting it down. _He’s not making any sense again…_ Shaking her head, she straightened up on the couch, sitting on her leg without trying to crease her black cocktail dress.

 

“You know what Thain,” she suddenly croaked out, finding the courage to actually say something substantial, pushing away the thought of the bullcrap the girls have been screaming about earlier. “If there’s this crazy broad who is driving you insane… Making you hurt… Making you less of the man whom I know you are…” Tom saw a flash of anger screen through her eyes before she dropped her last statement. “Then that crazy broad does not deserve you.”

 

Tom felt like laughing hearing her say that. “She’s not a crazy broad…”

 

Vega let out a sarcastic chuckle as she looked out of the window. “Oh yes she is,” she said in irritation, widening her eyes, making him try to hide a small snicker. “You tell me she’s dense, you tell me she’s _thick_ , and you tell me that she has no idea how she’s breaking you into pieces –“ Vega actually picked up her glass to take another sip to filter off her anger. “She’s asking for it –“

 

The man beside her shot her a stern look, with her growing displeasure for the unnamed woman. “Don’t talk about her like that,” he whispered, slightly glaring at her.

 

 _So much for getting carried away_ , Vega thought as she put down her glass, looking like a guilty little puppy who chewed on an evil slipper too hard. She looked back at Thain to find him sadly looking at her, before he subtly looked away.

 

“You seem to really like her very much…”

 

Tom looked back at her with a bit of surprise in his eyes, astonished by the sudden change in her tone. She was looking down, her curled bangs gently cascading down her forehead, her feet hidden under her flowing black dress… He saw a gentle light around her aura and a glint of sadness in her face when she spoke… Wondering what brought about her sudden emotion…

 

Vega looked up at him and despondently said, “Why won’t you tell her how you feel?”

 

Tom opened his mouth and looked at her face, glowing in the dim lights, her lips glistening in the dark. He closed it again as he strained from trying not to tear up any further. “Vega,” he said slowly. “You won’t actually believe this… but…” He bit his lip as he cast his eyes downward. “I’m afraid that I don’t want her to know… I don’t want to find out what she feels…”

 

The girl looked in shock as Tom finally brought his hands up to his face, trying to hide the tears he has been holding back since earlier. She sat there, with the urge to comfort him rising… realizing that he is placed in a situation where he cannot express what he feels, his emotions trapped in fear of rejection. Forget the alcohol, forget the fact that he is kind of drunk… For Vega, despite being the younger woman, she does understand how it feels – unrequited love, the inability to tell a person that you love them…

 

“Tom…”

 

She didn’t notice it but she has already placed a hand on his shoulder, having moved closer to her friend who finally cracked despite all the emotional roller coaster of that night. He lifted his head to face hers, his blue-green eyes brimming with tears, cheeks red with misery, begging to disappear…

 

And this, this was the last straw for Vega.

If there was one thing which makes her fold, it’s a broken heart.

 

“Oh Tom,” she whispered as she found herself pushing back his hair as she watched his eyelids gently close with the movement of her hand stringing though his curls. Vega felt her heart get crunched into pieces – realizing that his heart was already broken by some miserable little –

 

Throwing aside all the other intent, Vega didn’t say a word when she slipped into his arms and pulled him into an embrace… a glint of surprise suddenly came across Tom’s face as she lovingly held his head in her small hands and stroked his black hair repeatedly. His hands trembled as he placed his arms around the girl, whose face conveniently fit in the crook of his neck, shrinking in his embrace… Unbelieving what just happened…

 

“Come on Thain,” Vega spoke with resolve, trying to pep-talk him out of it with her hands around his shoulders. “You’re stronger than this. You’re _better_ than this! You – You of all people… You! You who told everyone to just scream it out on the rooftops! You are a _giant_ , Tom… No one should dare step on you… No one should even dare _break_ you…” She listened to herself speak with conviction as she clucked her tongue, while Tom buried his tear-stained face into her black sleeves. “Just forget about that miserable little broad who can’t even appreciate you. You deserve better than that. For all we know, that sad girl does not know what she’s missing…”

 

She closed her eyes as she felt him nod gently against her shoulder, glad that she finally got it right… glad that she actually did something good for her best friend for once. Her hands continued to push back that curly black hair, in strokes that attempted to heal that pain that throbbed in his heart. After a few more acts of comfort, Vega slipped out of the hug, took his face in her small hands, and brushed off the tears on his cheeks. “So please Thain,” she whispered with a bit of spunk, just like a little girl talking to a heartbroken older brother. “Will you quit that crying face and give good old Aeoren a smile?”

 

Still looking down, probably hiding his gratefulness or the surprise on his face when she suddenly hugged him… He gently looked up at her and hesitantly gave her a small grin as he blinked his tears out, gently wiping them off with one free hand. A small smile twitched out of Vega’s mouth as well, glad that her strategy worked and she got him smiling again. Satisfied with the reaction, she released her hands from his jaw-line. “That’s more like it,” she said in contentment, glad that she was able to return the favor that Tom gave her back at Cornwall’s gazebo.

 

But the moment she took off her hands off his face, something in his face changed. His smile gently melted, and there was something in his eyes… It was a look of determination, as it turned to stare her down, drowning her in all that… _blue_. A bit startled, Vega sat up and backed off a bit… confused by the sudden change in his expression…

 

Tom gently parted his lips, staring her down as she noticed that his square shoulders moved – creating a small jerk which was nudged in her direction. And his eyes suddenly so intense, so predatory, so –

 

In a second, she saw his eyes flutter. Then Vega felt something warm envelop her lips.

 

It took a few seconds before Vega realized that Tom has actually devoured her mouth, just when he placed his large hands on the sides of her face, hungrily kissing her soft lips. Her eyes widened in shock, but it couldn’t do any good since the man has literally hurtled his face against hers, his mouth searching her lips for affirmation. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, as one hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, as he pushed her face closer to his – letting his lips dance over hers repeatedly, an outburst of passion which has been restrained for too long.

 

Despite being stuck in a sense of shock and panic, Vega tasted the wine they were drinking in his mouth, along with a hint of something sweet which she cannot put a finger on. Gulping wildly as he disengaged from her mouth to come up for air, only to kiss it again, as she squinted her eyes shut when she tried to push him back on those broad shoulders – only to no avail. She doesn’t understand how it worked, even if she did kiss other boys before – but the more she pushed him back, the more he clutched her forward, breathing heavily as he smeared his lips over hers, begging for reciprocation –

 

Then she felt her mouth move on its own, resisting all the commands of her brain as her eyes remained shut, half of her mind begging for him to stop. But there was something, there was something in that kiss which set her heart on fire and placed her mind at peace after all that has happened through the past few –

 

His breathing slowed and with a soft smack, he disengaged from her lips.

 

Tom opened his eyes to find Vega looking at him with shock, her jaw unhinged, cheeks brightly red and with her hands hesitantly up on his shoulders. He dropped his passionate gaze as he moved back, as the girl brought a hand up to her face to cover her mouth, trying to hide the alarm in her face.

 

Realizing what he just done, Tom opened his mouth and waved his hand in apology – “Oh my God, Vega I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry…”

 

His eyes met up with hers, half-relieved that he finally been able to do what he was begging himself to do for the past few days, but he remains half-terrified that the girl may think that the entire thing happened without any consent… That no matter how much he wanted to hug her pretty little figure in his arms to comfort her from all that distress, he couldn’t do anything in fear that she’s been offended with what he has just done…

 

Trying to ignore those feelings, he found himself picking up his glass to diffuse the tension.

To his surprise, Vega dropped the hand covering those soft luscious lips and shot him a glare.

 

“Enough with the alcohol, Thomas,” she sounded stern – just like his mother. He looked at her in surprise as she firmly raised her hand and beckoned for him to surrender the glass.

 

Like a child who was being reprimanded, he folded just like an apologetic puppy and handed her the half-filled wine glass.

 

The girl calmly stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen as if nothing happened. He sat there shocked with her reaction – wondering if she’s pissed off, or she’s trying to avoid the issue. He heard his refrigerator open and close, along with the sound of water being poured into a glass.

 

He suddenly heard soft footsteps walking back to the couch, as he quietly admired the little girl in the cocktail dress, walking barefoot on his carpet, with a glass of water in one hand and his glass of wine over the other.

 

“Drink up,” she ordered him as she shoved the glass of water in his hands.

 

He obeyed quietly, as he kept his eyes down, filling himself with the water she prepared for him till the glass was empty. With that he slowly placed it down on the table, not noticing that she has returned to her place across him on the couch, still glaring at him.

 

“I do apologize, darling –“

 

The girl waved a hand. “It’s just the alcohol Thain,” she glowered. “No worries.” To his surprise, she gulped and actually downed the wine that was still in his glass in one go, wondering if she was doing this out of frustration or confusion.

 

“Vega I –“

 

The girl held up a hand without looking at him. It sort of pained him that she couldn’t look into his eyes after what happened. He felt his heart sink just by thinking about it…

 

She suddenly looked up at him, some sort of fondness in her eyes. “Just forget about it.”

 

Somehow, with that statement, Tom smiled to himself as he looked down on his hands lying on his lap, trying not to feel giddy at that moment, as Vega on the other hand looked as if she was about to drink anything she would find in her line of sight.

 

“It’s getting late and you’re going to need to get rid of that hangover,” she whispered as she got up to her feet. She picked up her fashionable high heels from the carpet and carried her purse under another hand.

 

Tom got up and followed her to the door, still walking slightly off-balance, as she made her way past his living room, trying to slip her high-heels back on. “I’m sorry I can’t bring you back to your Hotel, sweetheart,” he said softly as she opened the door, shoes back on her feet. “So ungentlemanly of me…” She turned around to look up at the man, looking slightly fazed, blushing and bashful after what happened.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Vega said, keeping a friendly tone in her voice, as she eyed his drunken figure. “You’re the one who needs to rest now. I think this girl can manage herself.”

 

She found herself awkwardly sticking out her hand for a handshake, half-praying that they would put this night behind them. Tom affectionately looked at the girl with the beautiful curls, her red cheeks and those glistening lips standing in front of him with her hand outstretched, wondering if she finally accepted his feelings that just suddenly flew out of the box –

 

He sighed and enclosed his hand around her outstretched hand, enjoying the way his long slender fingers entwined against hers, gripping it in a handshake.

 

But just when Vega thought everything was over and done with – he suddenly swept her up, causing her to emit a small gasp as he slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her close to his face… Making her stand up in tiptoes, with one of her heels slightly dangling off her feet.

 

He leans down, close enough for their lips to touch again... but he halts before anything happens. He burns down those shocked looking dark-brown eyes with his desperate blue ones, hoping that she’d finally get the hint and crack –

 

“You probably already have an idea of whom I truly want,” he whispered, eyes set on hers, with his lips just inches off her face. “ _Vega dearest_.”

 

The way he said those words flew like seductive silk out his mouth, and it stung the girl like lightning hitting a telephone pole. With her breathing suddenly getting heavy, in the fear that he’d kiss her out of context again – to her surprise he just gently pressed his lips against the side of her cheek, near her mouth… before he released her and set her back on her feet on the other side of the door.

 

“Goodnight sweet Aeo,” he whispered, his hand on the door.

 

She placed her hand on the door and grunted back, before closing it, “Night Thain.”

 

With the door finally closed, Vega let out this huge sigh of relief… wondering how on earth everything came to that… She never felt so awkward or so uncomfortable around Thain before, and she already managed to get over the fact that she’s a famous actor in real life! But what happened… what just happened…

 

And then she remembered the image of Tom devouring her mouth a few minutes ago…

 

Her face contorted into many layers of flushed confusion as she dangled her purse miserably on one hand and placed a hand over her face in frustration as she leaned her back on Tom’s door. She ends up muttering “Screw this, screw everything” minutes later as she stomps off towards the elevator, muttering something about having a long shower.

 

What she didn’t know was that during that moment she had her back against her best friend’s door, Tom was also leaning against it… his head high up in the clouds as he traced his lips with his fingers… His head still lost in the kiss…

 

 _Mmmm… strawberries_ … He smiled at the afterthought. _I think I have fallen in love with the taste of strawberries…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, while I was writing this - my "Last Song Syndrome" was "Buy The Stars" by Marina and the Diamonds. Kind of makes sense if you look in the angst of the song.


	30. Log #004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to recover from the shock and the emotions from the previous night, Vega explores her archive of conversations as she tries to reconcile if what happened with Tom the night before is real.

After using a cleansing solution on her face, Vega dumped the cream bottle on the side of the tub, completely covering herself in bath bubbles.

 

Most of her make-up is gone – but she even found herself stupidly scrubbing her lips with the solution even if there wasn’t even any lip-gloss left. Her face was clean, her curls are gone, her hair is wet and damp, and she looked like a wet kitten thrown in the bath. With her hand covering her mouth, she couldn’t explain or even try to think about the fact that her lips are still on _fire_. She doesn’t understand but how one kiss makes it feel as if she rubbed a sliced jalapeno all over her lips –

 

Then she remembered his smile…

 

And how he kissed her…

 

And how those blue eyes gleamed after he disengaged from her lips…

 

Clenching her hands as she tried to stretch out her small body on the hotel tub, Vega muttered a frustrated “Aughhhh” as she fought to get Tom’s passionate look out of her head. _This isn’t fair_ , she felt like screaming as she scrunched up her wet face with her hand. _Sure, I had this silly little crush on Loki and Prince Hal a few years ago… But I can’t! I just can’t! I can’t…_

 

_“ **You probably already have an idea of whom I truly want, Vega dearest**.”_

 

_This man is impossible_ , Vega felt like growling. _His voice is sound and true even in my head!!!_ She actually felt like sinking her head in the bath water in hopes of drowning Tom’s voice out of her mind…

 

That’s when she heard her phone make that weird beeping sound again. She accidentally set her phone on “General Mode” when she was fumbling with it in the cab on the way back, her hands shaking during the entire ride. Now whenever she gets a text or a tweet, it does this cute little doorbell sound which makes her jump at 2am in the morning.

 

_Oh, I fucking wonder who that is_ … she thought sarcastically.

 

That’s when her phone beeped again, making her jump.

 

With all that racket in her head, Vega frustratingly sank her head in the water, hoping she could relax… Open up her mind… Hopefully to forget the events that happened the day before…

 

Bubbles filled her head as she felt peace enveloping her thoughts. She hasn’t really done this before… Submerge her head in the water. She knows she shouldn’t stay in too long or else she’d be screaming for more oxygen in a death grip under the bath… But it felt so peaceful… So relaxing… So sensual…

 

That’s when she felt the water rise… Displacement… As if someone was stepping in it. Her mind shut out that thought, as her eyes remained closed, enjoying the lukewarm temperature of the water flowing over her body. She was trapped in the blankness of her thoughts when she felt these big hands take out her head from the water, holding her face gently like a doll, tenderly brushing those slender fingers across her face…

 

She didn’t have to open her eyes to know who it is – because whoever they are, they dipped their face in against hers and swallowed her mouth with their soft… tender lips… It felt so soft, so warm and so erotic; it actually helped Vega relax through the entire process of emptying her head…

 

Next thing Vega knew, she wasn’t in control of her body anymore.

 

Her hand shot up to tangle her hands in that curly hair on his head as she deepened into the kiss, allowing him to slip his tongue in her mouth to part her lips… She opened it without any form of protest as her other hand slipped towards his face, tracing that strong jaw line as he forcefully moved his lips, wrestling with her pouty lower lip which seemed to go out of control, wanting to devour his.

 

The girl felt like losing herself when that luscious mouth moved from her lips to her chin and made its way to her neck, suckling and kissing so wildly she actually uttered out a guttural moan when she felt his mouth enclose the slope that joined the crook of her neck and her shoulder… She felt him breathe in between kisses… before groaning out as well…

 

_Oh Aeoren…_

 

For a moment she recognized the voice and her eyes shot open.

She realized that she was still submerged underwater.

 

And just like in the horror movies where the so-called “last girl” is hiding under the water, Vega burst out of the bath, gasping for hair, splashing droplets all around. Her naked chest heaved wildly, as she tangled her fingers in her hair in panic… half-relieved that it was all in her head and half-horrified that she allowed her mind to think of such things and imagined them as if they were real…

 

“ **GODDAMNIT!** ” Vega screamed in the tub, banging her fists in the water. “ **I AM NOT OKAY!** ”

 

Within a few minutes, she has jumped out of the tub and was storming towards her bed in a towel, infuriated with herself.

 

She was in the middle of getting dressed in her sleep clothes, when her phone emitted that sound again. She swore that she was about to throw it against the wall. But then she wouldn’t have anything to use so… Rolling her eyes miserably, she decides to pick it up only to realize that _she hasn’t informed the girls yet that she was already in her hotel an hour ago._

 

_Shit_ , she thought as she scrolled through messages from Max, Lis, and almost the rest of the girls. She swore she probably saw a silly text from Fred somewhere in there – telling her to spend the night at Tom’s if she’s still with him at that hour. She wished she could punch Baldain in the face but _what the hell_.

 

“Okay you morons, I’m already back at the hotel,” she muttered out loud – opening up her Twitter application to mass tweet all her friends who were probably drunk and deranged on the other side of town –

 

When she saw it…

 

A multitude of tweets from Tom which seemed to be lyrics to a certain… song…

 

 

**@twhiddleston:**   _And I get discouraged, because I never see you anymore… And I need your love babe… That’s all I’m living for!_

 

**@twhiddleston:**   _Don’t wanna pressure you baby, but all I ever wanted to do…_

 

**@twhiddleston:** _I wanna be your lover, I wanna be the only that makes you come running! I wanna be your lover… I wanna turn you on, turn you out, all night long, make you shout!_

 

 

You could actually see Vega’s eyes widen in horror… Even if the logical part of her brain keeps on telling her that it’s just a song and the moron must just have been drunk tweeting an hour ago… But she just couldn’t help thinking about the image of Tom turning up his speakers and dancing to this song right after she left…

 

Vega probably screamed frustratingly into a pillow for two straight minutes before she overused the rest of the energy left in her body for that night.

 

 

***

 

It was 6:30 am and Vega felt like she hasn’t even slept a wink during the entire night.

 

She found herself half-awake, in an unusual sitting position – with her feet up the headboard. Smirking in the dark room (which was slowly lighting up), she swore that if she heard her phone ring in that doorbell sound again, she will _really_ throw it across the room. To her relief, she hasn’t heard any response from it through the wee hours of the morning. _Oh wait_ , she thought, smiling to herself, remembering that she locked it in the bedside drawer in her moment of weakness. _Thank God for Silent Mode_.

 

Thirty minutes later, Vega found herself still sitting in the same position as she was earlier, pillow over her face – straining to catch _more_ sleep.

 

The phone on her bedside rang.

 

Frustrated, she threw the pillow on her face aside – wondering what would be bothering her on such an unholy morning –

 

“Hello –“

 

A female voice echoed from the other line. “Wake up call for Miss Guerrero?” It sounded curt and slightly surprised with her sharp tone. Putting a hand over her wrinkled brow, Vega realized that she forgot to turn off the wake-up calls on Saturdays.

 

Sighing in relief that it was just the Front Desk, she muttered, “Already up, thank you,” before putting down the receiver.

 

She frowned as she closed her eyes and placed the pillow back on her face. She wanted to get more sleep and probably drive the hangover out of her head. She has been trying to do so for the past four hours, dozing in and out of consciousness… half-begging for her brain to just shut down and let her mind float off…

 

**_“Come on Vega, you liked Thain too.”_ **

 

Vega felt herself sneer under the covers, having heard Lila’s voice in her ear. The last thing she wanted was a disembodied voice floating in her head at 7am in the morning, while she’s alone in the hotel room.

 

**_“Don’t you remember, you would usually burst with joy whenever Thain would log on. He’s actually the first person you would look for when you first get online.”_ **

 

She suddenly found herself opening her eyes as if a bullet passed through her memories, Lila’s words from the previous night echoing in her ears, jolting her awake. Tilting her head and removing her feet from the headboard, Vega felt like she was questioning _everything_ she thought was real for the past few months… no, _years_.

 

_Are they right? Could it be true that I do want Thain the same way he seems to want…_ She felt herself gulp. _Me?_

 

Throwing her pillow aside, she felt herself look at the clock on her bedside which read 8:00am as she reached out and took her iPad from the table. _Amazing_ , she frowned as she sat up and placed her back against the headboard, putting the device on her lap. _Apparently, time now skips an hour every time I try to stop thinking and start sleeping._

However, instead of trying to get more sleep, she decides to open up her old online journal – seeking to find answers to those nonsensical questions her friends have been throwing at her the night before. And hopefully to disprove that dastardly event that happened at Tom’s flat –

 

Vega frowned at the thought. _Why must a kiss be so dastardly –_

 

She found herself pulling her hair again.

 

Scrolling past entries which detailed her priceless College days, reaching those posts which told of her insane Senior Years in High School – she suddenly came across some old logs which actually contained the names of those friends she chatted and messed around with online, spending more time with them than the cliques she hung around with in school. One particular set caught her eye – an old Journal Entry which dated to the time when she was a still a bumbling Sophomore …

 

**_Title:_ ** _ASHDDFHGSFHSL!!!_

**_Mood:_ ** _Excited_

**_Music:_ ** _Dilemma / Nelly feat Kelly Rowland_

****

**_Entry:_ **

_Was a very boring weekday, I was lucky to have had a free pass to use at the Computer Lab today. Wasn’t really interested in watching the Freshman vs. Junior Volleyball match that was happening at the St. Therese Court during today’s Intramural line-up._

_Everything was just perfect when I was surfing for new entries to the Very Secret Hobbit Diaries when someone buzzed my messenger._

_Guess who? THAIN! And I thought she was on this professional outing she’s been mentioning all weekend when we had that RP about Legolas stealing the one ring – BUT NO! HERE SHE IS!_

_And guess what she got me?_

**_Thain:_ ** _Hey sis! GREEN STREET HOOLIGAN PICTURES. I HEARD THEY SHOT IN IPSWITCH._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Eeeeeeee! GIMME GIMME GIMME!_

_I never imagined how excited I was at 9am in the morning – AND ON A SCHOOL DAY! Thain muttered something about a friend who was working on the set – AND I SAW PICTURES OF THAT FUCKED UP LIFERUINER FROM HELL! To be quite honest, Elijah Wood’s eyes were a lot bluer and the beaten up grunge on his face? REDEMPTION. Thain called me a sadist, but who really cares. She’s jealous that I always get first blood. HAH. She even won’t send the pictures to my email if I didn’t give her a hug!_

**_Thain:_ ** _All that effort and you’re not giving your Mercenary Partner a hug? Forget about the pics –_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Oh come on! *sends a dozen hugs and a kiss on Thain’s cheek* There! Get all the affection you want!_

**_Thain:_ ** _Oh, isn’t that lovely. <3 Love you too, Sis!_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Of course I love you too – NOW GIVE ME THOSE PICS._

_Oh Thain is such a savior. I was just so glad she logged in – considering it was so late at their timezone. She even remained online even if I went out and had a quick bite at the cafeteria for lunch! I was actually surprised that she waited for me till I got back. RP-ed with her all afternoon, forgetting about the Intramurals. Well all I got were RPs where she pretended to be a Brown-Haired, Blue-Eyed Hobbit chasing me with kisses, but all she got were hacks and bruises. Stupid Mercenary Sister. But nonetheless, LOTS OF LOVE!!!_

****

**_Posted On:_ ** _October 25, 2003; 8:25pm_

 

 

Vega felt her initial smiles and chuckles melt when she read those fond messages and conversations she had for her Mercenary “Sister” – considering that she even considered _him_ as a woman all that time. She felt her face turn red realizing that she’d actually show so much affection when she thought that “she” was her “sister”… All those virtual hugs… and kisses…

 

_Oh my God,_ she felt as she palmed her face. _And poor old Thomas must have thought that all that is real…_ She felt herself peek through her fingers. _But how can I say that it’s **not** real?_

 

She felt herself frown as she read through the rest of the following entries, thinking. _Though he never once corrected me that “she” is a he in real life… Kind of creepy that he hid it from me but… I wonder why he never told me? Probably didn’t want me to think that he’s a 22-year-old pervert…_

Vega felt herself bite her lip, thinking. _But the fact that he kept from the truth that he’s a man the entire time… wouldn’t that be creepy? Or was he just being subtle? Or maybe I never asked?_

 

She almost tore at her hair again. _Thomas William Hiddleston a.k.a. Thain the Great; the gentleman, the joker and the playboy -- a creeper?  Probably not in this universe._

 

She winced at the mention of the name of the man who successfully kissed her the night before.

 

But nonetheless, sister or brother – she did consider Thain as her favorite back then. Even if “she” was online at odd times of the day and at very few days of the week.

 

Trying to shield off the weird thoughts in her head, she decided to break into her “Bookmarked” entries in her Journal – entries which she singled out and tagged due to memorable content. There was one particular Title which caught her eye and reminded her of a really crucial event –

 

While trying to figure out what it is – she opened the log and brought out the journal entry…

 

 

**_Title:_ ** _Maternally Fucked Up._

**_Mood:_ ** _Pissed Off_

**_Music: --_ **

**_Entry:_ **

****

_Of all the things that would happen to me during this glorious Sunday night…_

_I would have just enjoyed “The Day After Tomorrow” with the girls, but then I got the glare and the boot from Mother when I got home around 11. It wasn’t really my fault… it just so happened that Erica’s car broke down on the way to my house, I would have been home before curfew time – and it wasn’t really the driver’s fault. *sigh*_

_She actually grounded me. GROUNDED ME._

_FOR CHRIST’S SAKE – HOW CAN SHE?!!_

_I have this Football Tournament tomorrow, and they would have no Sweeper if I didn’t come in! I would have been asleep now if she hasn’t been throwing a tantrum when I got home! How am I going to explain myself to my coach now?!_

_Mothers. I swear I’ll be more reasonable when I become one._

_I swear I won’t be like **her**_ **.**

**_EDIT:_ ** _She told me that she’d allow me to go to the tournament, but I’m still not allowed to go out the next weekend. Mother f… I tried talking to her but she isn’t speaking to me. At all. Goodluck on focusing on the Tournament tomorrow, guilty feelings. ~~And to think that it’s her birthday tomorrow…~~ *Sigh*_

**_Posted on:_ ** _June 17, 2004; 11:30pm_

 

 

She felt her mouth curl despondently as she remembered the feelings attached to this specific entry. She can actually remember the event so clearly – and she remembered how much a bitch her mother was at that time. However, she was young and she didn’t understand the situation as she would have now… But it wasn’t the fury or the disdain which made this entry notable to her interests at that time – she suddenly found a particular comment thread which followed this entry which made her heart skip a beat –

 

 

**_Entry Comments:_ **

_Anonymous – Posted 4:35pm_

_Vega dear, it’s almost midnight on your clock. How come you’re still awake if you do have a Football Match tomorrow? Maybe you’d like to talk about it? I’ll be on the Messenger – Thain_

_Aeoren – Posted 11:40pm_

_Good God, great timing Thain. I’ll be online in a jiff. Wait for me._

 

 

Like a researcher knowing where to find her sources, Vega was able to pull out the corresponding chat log to this event – trying to find out and remember the things that happened…

 

 

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Thain, I can’t sleep._

**_Thain:_ ** _Oh, there you are darling. What is bothering you?_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Mum. You read about it._

**_Thain:_ ** _Oh sweetie, I’m sorry you had to go through that. You know mothers have a knack for being too crass._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _You said it._

**_Thain:_ ** _Did she cuss at you?_

_**Aeoren is typing._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Actually no._

**_Thain:_ ** _Really now? Did she say something mean?_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Nope… she just actually grounded me. I feel really guilty, sis._

_**Thain is typing._

**_Thain:_ ** _…_

**_Thain:_ ** _How come?_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _It’s her birthday tomorrow… I… I actually forgot about it._

_**Aeoren is typing._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _I knew I shouldn’t have answered back but… too late. She wouldn’t talk to me. Worst of all, she has grounded me. I seriously don’t know what to do and I can’t sleep…_

_**Thain is typing._

**_Thain:_ ** _You know what, darling? I know you wouldn’t want to do it – but you will have to apologize. Better before you leave._

_**Aeoren is typing._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _I… I’m not sure if I can do that. She looks so scary._

**_Thain:_ ** _Ehehehe. They do look frightful sometimes. But she’s still your mother. And it’s her birthday tomorrow!_

**_Thain:_ ** _It would be painful for her if you stay silent. Also, I know it would be painful for you too since you’re going to be harboring that guilt even during your event tomorrow. You can’t play flawlessly if you’re being bothered and all._

_**Aeoren is typing._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Thain… I’m scared…_

**_Thain:_ ** _Tsk, love. She won’t bite... at least not that hard. She’s your mother. She’d always accept your apology. Especially with an offense as minor as that._

**_Thain:_ ** _No matter what you do, no matter what you say, and no matter what she has said… she will always love you. And she will always be your Mother when the day ends. Remember that Aeo dear._

 

 

Vega looked at his words. _Man_ , she thought. _Thain could give sound advice – even from before!_ She thought, biting her finger. _And I listened without fail… He is a great influence._

 

She never felt much more admiration towards the man as she read through the log.

And then she felt awkward just thinking about it.

 

 

_**Aeoren is typing._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Oh Thain, I don’t know how am I going to do it…_

**_Thain:_ ** _Why don’t you sleep on it, darling? You’ll know what to do when you wake up._

_**Aeoren is typing._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _But Thain –_

**_Thain:_ ** _Wouldn’t you want to be early for your Tournament?_

_**Aeoren is typing._

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Oh I wish I can sleep! I wish I can talk to you more. These talks make me calm down..._

_**Thain is typing._

**_Thain:_ ** _Oh sweetheart, I’d love to chat with you too – but you better go to bed so you’d be fine and fresh for tomorrow. You’re going to need that energy to win the game, don’t you agree?_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _*sighs* Well you do have a point._

**_Thain:_ ** _*kisses forehead* That’s my girl. Now, you go scamper about and have sweet dreams. I’ll be just here when you need me._

_**Aeoren is typing._

**_Aeoren:_** _Thank you. That was comforting enough._

**_Thain:_ ** _Glad I could help. :)_ _  
_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Goodnight sis! *hugs*_

_**Thain is typing._

**_Thain:_ ** _*hugs back* Goodnight sweetheart. Don’t let the bed bugs bite._

_**Aeoren has logged off._

Vega’s mind suddenly raced – she does remember having posted an entry about the Tournament. She even remembered that their team was actually victorious in it – Next thing you know, the girl was scrambling through her links, her finger dashing wildly through the iPad, pulling out all the entries that may be related to it.

 

_And if I’m lucky, maybe that Journal Entry about the Football Tournament has pics from my lost album…_ She thought hopelessly, getting busy over her journal site – forgetting about the time.

 

 

**_Title:_ ** _VICTORY IS OURS!_

**_Mood:_ ** _Jubilant_

**_Music:_ ** _Queen / We Are The Champions_

****

**_Entry:_ **

****

_[Three Images of the Football Tournament: One of Vega holding up a Medal around her neck, while she’s in her Red Football Tournament, One of the entire Team posing with the coach, Another of Vega and her other Defense Teammates dancing around with their medals and Trophy]_

_OH MY LORD._

_WE ACTUALLY WON!!!_

_I actually thought it was a lost cause since Mica injured her ankle, but WE ACTUALLY MADE IT!_

_5-3 WAS THE SCORE!! I_

_I was so worried the entire day since I had a falling out with Mom and then I realized that I actually ran out of Gatorade. Luckily my Dad drove over and got me a few bottles. MY FIRST ACTUAL WIN! Oh how glorious, I think I can brag this over the Soccer Club at School! HAH!_

_WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS!_

_THANK YOU LORD!_

****

**_Posted On:_ ** _June 18, 2004; 9:15pm_

 

 

Biting her thumb, she clicked the “Read More Messages” link – which actually contained around 9-10 threaded messages from her online friends.

 

****

**_Entry Comments:_ **

_DarkJade – Posted 8:12am_

_WOO! YOU GO GIRL! KICK THOSE FEMALE SOCCER-PLAYER BUTTS!_

_Aeoren – Posted 9:40pm_

_You crazy woman, I didn’t have to beat them up but – thank you anyways. *hugs*_

_MariZeth – Posted 8:30am_

_Brilliant! I am so proud of you Vega! *hugs* And you’re so pretty even if you’re in boyish clothing!_

_Aeoren – Posted 9:56pm_

_Oh Mari, thank you! But no – it’s just a Soccer Jersey, I wear shit that is more boyish than that. :P_

_MariZeth – Posted 9:12am_

_Oh I should come there and we could go shopping there! Your petite figure is so cute, I can find nice dresses for you!_

_LisbethBaggins – Posted 8:45am_

_OOOOOH! OOOOHH! I haven’t seen a picture of you for quite a long while! And you are very pretty Vega! I am so proud to say that I know someone from that side of the world! *hugs* And congratulations!_

_Aeoren – Posted10:15pm_

_Oh you have no idea how honored I am to hear it from you Lis. *thousandhugs*_

_Anonymous – Posted 10:12am_

_BRILLIANT! THAT’S MY MERCENARY GIRL! YOU GO VEGA! Pretty hair by the way – Baldain_

_Aeoren – Posted 10:30pm_

_YOU! YOU COME OVER HERE! I HAVEN’T HEARD FROM YOU FOREVER! *tackle*_

 

Vega silently laughed, reading at their rapport from almost ten years ago. They’ve always been a big family, and the journals kept them together – till that one time the server crashed. But what happened in the past is already done – what really amused Vega was the fact that when they all met again, it was as if nothing changed…

 

And then she saw the comments she was looking for.

 

 

_Anonymous – Posted11:10am_

_Oh that is just wonderful, darling! We’re very proud of you! I hope your mother is doing fine as well… - Thain_

_Aeoren – Posted 10:45pm_

_You! You brilliant genius! I couldn’t thank you enough! My mother forgave me – she had to, because I presented her my medal! And the guilty feelings are gone! I was able to eat Japanese cuisine in peace! Thank you, Thain!_

_Anonymous – Posted 11:12am_

_That’s my girl! Oh and did you send my wishes to your mother? Ehehe. – Thain_

_Aeoren – Posted 10:48pm_

_I haven’t – but thank you for reminding me. Oh Thain, the best Mercenary Partner a girl could ever ask for! *sends a thousand hugs in your direction*_

_Anonymous – Posted 11:15am_

_Of course, dear sister Aeoren. Anything for you, Vega.*heartfelt hug *_

 

 

She sat there… mouth hanging open as if a theory she has just presented has been properly debunked.

 

Putting a hand over her head, Vega felt her mind twist in wonder on how everything came to _this_. It all started as an innocent romp around the internet message boards, anonymity preserved, merely reducing each one’s persona into characters concealed in darkness, sharing stories and secrets without any hesitation, like two siblings who were set-apart and reconnected by the internet. How did it come to this? Ten years later, they find each other – at a shock to find out that one of them grew up, and the other doesn’t seem what they all thought “she” was – and turns out to be a “big catch”.

 

Everything seemed so simple when it started – and it when she realized who was behind the name “Thain” – whom she has loved, respected and missed throughout her years of silence; she eventually grew to accept and respect that Thain has been a twenty-something Thomas all along, before he was famous, the days before he made his first break.

 

But for him to fall for her? It just – it was just too _surreal_ …

 

Vega has convinced herself that it might have been the alcohol. And considering that pretty Thomas is quite the catch among the women nowadays, he may just be toying around with her at a moment of weakness…

 

The girl shook her head as she placed her iPad aside, putting it on hibernate. _He couldn’t be playing_ , she felt herself think. _It doesn’t add up to what happened the days before… The movie, what happened when he was wearing the Loki Costume, the fact that he wanted to make another girl jealous…_

 

She literally covered her eyes again – unbelieving the hint he left her the night before – “ _Maybe you already know who I really want_ ”…

 

Vega felt like going back to his flat to strangle him… But then she remembered the desperate face he made before he allowed her to leave the flat. Those blue-eyes filled with desperation, hopelessness… and is that desire? Could that be desire? _For her?_ Suddenly, seeing him that day was the last option she’d actually consider.

 

The girl buried her face in her hands.

 

And what the girls said over at the bar – Could it be true? Could they be right? Could it be that she does feel the same way too?

 

_Sure, he’s my favorite chatmate back then_ , Vega thought, eyes glinting in frustration. _Sure, I was excited whenever I will find out that he’s online and I loved roleplaying with him… And sure they were right that I’m the kind of girl who’d hug him whenever he would go online –_

 

And then she remembered a conversation she shared with Thain –

 

Vega suddenly jumped at the opportunity, grabbing her iPad and searching for that lost log in her old email, a very short chat log which she talked to Thain about a long time ago when she was at the peak of her infatuation for the oldest hobbit in the Lord of the Rings Series…

 

**_Thain:_ ** _Aeo, if I… I had blue-eyes too… and possibly curly black hair… Would you possibly love me and chase me the way you’d chase Frodo?_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Don’t be silly Thain, I wouldn’t chase Frodo –_

**_Thain:_ ** _But if I did have blue eyes like Elijah Wood… Would you?_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _…_

**_Thain:_ ** _…_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _Probably…_

**_Aeoren:_ ** _If you were a boy…_

**_Thain:_ ** _…_

Vega felt her world crash down as she grabbed a pillow, buried her face in it and had this urge to scream repeatedly.

 

_Did I just tell Thain a decade ago that I’d have a crush on “her” if “she” had the same features as Elijah Wood –_

 

The girl slowly pulled down the pillow, not realizing that she had a shocked and worried face hidden behind it. _But he fits the description perfectly_ , Vega realized in horror. _Blue eyes, sure Tom has that… And black, curly hair –_ She suddenly realized that he may naturally blonde but he’s currently sporting the “Loki” Look so –

 

_DID I JUST FUCKING TELL TOM TEN YEARS AGO THAT I’D TAP HIM?!!_

 

Vega found herself putting the iPad on hibernate mode, throwing it in the closet, with the urge to walk out of the hotel rising, wondering what other kinds of fucking shit she said to Thain ten years ago which could be considered as complete reciprocation of the feelings he has for her now –

 

“I fucking need fresh air,” Vega grumbled as she tried so hard to flush out Thomas’s smiling face out of her brain.


	31. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chance-meeting with her friends, Vega gets herself some "fresh air"... accidentally leaving her valuables (including her cellphone) behind. What's the worst that could happen?

Dressed in a hoodie, plain jeans, and sporting some shades… Vega found herself walking out of the hotel in a rush, again – almost in the same manner when she angrily burst out of her room to take a walk when she found out that her ex-boyfriend was cheating on her. This time, it almost felt the same – she did walk out of her room to get some fresh air, triggered by an emotional build-up because of another boy… No, make that a _man_ …

 

She found herself shaking her head in completely disbelief and defiance, trying to shoo away the thought (and the fact that) the man she’s being bothered about right now is also a celebrity.

 

 _I swear I have to stop worrying about last night_ , Vega thought as she almost bit down on her tongue, as she crossed the road – ignoring the afternoon stand-still traffic. It was probably a few minutes past lunchtime, and she actually forgot to eat breakfast. As if she needed to – since she ate a lot the night before and she’s still nursing a fucked-up hangover with a lack of sleep…

 

Tempted to buy a small snack or maybe a Panini in a nearby street stall, or probably get something to drink as well in a café…

 

Vega stopped in her tracks when she saw three familiar faces talking in the café window that she was checking out. The redheaded girl she was trying to get a better look of suddenly turned around to glance at her, and her smirk broke into a surprised smile.

 

The girl beside her turned around, almost shrieked and tapped the window, motioning for her to come in and join them. Vega just couldn’t believe that she’d run into them at the right moment.

 

The girl in the hoodie smiled back at Jes, quickly moving for the front door.

 _This is possibly the best of all the coincidences I’ve had in a while_ , she thought happily as she went in.

 

 

 

***

 

 

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you went to the Baz Luhrmann’s Premiere After Party!”

 

“Holly sent us to this amazing Bar down the street –“

 

“Did you see any celebrities? Aside from Hiddleston of course...”

 

“Oh have we mentioned that Greyson and Lizzie kissed after the dinner party? We didn’t even have an idea that they were dating…”

 

“They were also planning this new project for Way for next month –“

 

“OH MY GOD VEGA, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT TOM HARDY WAS THERE?!”

 

 

Vega smiled as she took small bites of her sandwich, which she ordered for her late breakfast… brunch… lunch… whatever it could be. Of course, they had to ask the least kind of questions she didn’t really want to answer, like those questions concerning the Afterparty and those questions about Tom. But grateful enough that she found these girls lunching nearby her hotel, she gave them fruitful but short answers, not detailing other personal issues which went by during the night which was definitely hers to keep – and worry about.

 

“Hey Jes,” Vega suddenly called out. “You were right.”

 

The other black-haired girl turned to her in surprise. “Right about what?” she asked. The girl in the hoodie, with the glasses thumbed into her bangs leaned forward and said, “Yep – Hiddleston is dating someone. He came with a plus one during the premiere.” Looking around the table, Vega raised a hand to cover a side of her mouth, as if to whisper. “She is very pretty – not a celebrity, but would pass as one.”

 

The other three girls exchanged surprised faces as Vega leaned back with a devilish smirk, feeling like a true gossiper. Jes turned to her with a jubilant smile and said, “Guess I was right, wasn’t I – Vega?”

 

Vega smiled and chuckled, “Dibs on the scoop though,” she answered back raising a finger. “I’ve got the live coverage.”

 

Carol sighed and placed a hand on her chin, “And I thought that British hottie was single…”

 

The girl with the shades, taking a sniff of her coffee shrugged. “She was a plus one alright,” she answered. “She wore a red dress on the red carpet. Check it out - you might find it in the tabloids, if you’re lucky. However, it wasn’t confirmed if they are going steady…”

 

Jes giggled. “And I thought Hiddleston had a thing with Vega here,” she said, making the girl almost spit out her coffee at the window again. “Holly told me that he invited you to the Afterparty anyway,” she clucked her tongue. “Such a shame – I thought I had a friend who was dating a celebrity…”

 

Vega shot her friend a deadpan glare. _Why is everyone shipping me with him?! It’s like a fucked-up upside down theory…_ The events at Tom’s flat flashed through her brain again and everything she was eating started to lose flavor…

 

“Hahahahaha,” she said weakly. “Very funny Jes. Tom’s a friend of a friend…” Vega actually heard herself lying. “I didn’t get to talk to him that much during that night. Just saw pictures from a friend who was on the red carpet.”

 

As the girls continued to chatter about the issue, Vega bitterly ate her sandwich, wondering why she had to lie. Well, she didn’t really want to expound on the fact that she knew Tom as an online chatmate under a different handle a long time ago, along with a bunch of other friends they both shared – all of them who are currently in the city. It’s too personal to share with colleagues – who are actually involved with the media.

 

“Tom? Date Vega?” Criz let out a soft _pffft_. “Of course I’d wish you only the best, girl… But I don’t think he’d pick out anyone from the press. Well… anyone of us.”

 

As the girls exchanged glances and thoughtful muttering, Vega bit into the last piece of her sandwich, thinking about what Criz just said. Well she is right, she looked at herself as a normal girl… She doesn’t even plan on dating that guy… But with how Thain acted the night before… And those words he left on Twitter…

 

Vega shook her head, clearing her mind. It’s too surreal.

 

Finally finishing her sandwich, she wiped her hands on her napkin, and started looking around. Still hungry, she was about to call for the menu when – “Wait a minute,” she said, nervously patting her pocket. “I seemed to have forgotten my wallet –“ The girls shot her a shocked look as she got up and was muttering something about going back to the hotel –

 

“Vega wait!” Jes said, causing the girl to stop a few inches from her chair. “I’ll take care of you. You can pay me back tomorrow.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Jes shrugged, “It was payday a few days ago and you bought me lunch from that Indian Restaurant last week. Consider it payback.”

 

Vega smiled and sat back down. “So maybe I can order dessert? The most expensive one on the menu?” She cackled evilly after, as Jes rolled her eyes at her. “That’s going to come out of your paycheck, Guerrero,” the girl with the amazing tan shot back at her.

 

The other girl just stuck out her tongue at her friend as the two other girls tried to hide their laughter in the slightly crowded café.

 

“We’re going around London today,” Carolynn mentioned when they were done laughing at each other. “Do you have those weird little dates you usually go to during the last minute, Vega? Or would you come with us?”

 

The girl who was sporting a worried, harried and anxious look that morning suddenly smiled. “You know what, I think I’ll go with you,” Vega said happily, thinking that she was just what she needed. “I don’t have anything planned for today anyway.”

 

“Excellent!” Carol said, clasping her hands.

Vega thought as if she has never felt so loved in her entire life.

 

 

***

 

 

The girls found themselves running around London for the rest of the afternoon. Jes and Criz had this amazing idea of renting bikes and riding them around the metro, but with Vega not knowing how to ride one…  Jes offered to hike her up at the back instead, taking the girl around for the ride of her life as they laughed and screamed at the top of their lungs, slightly bothering other tourists. Vega found it fun, refreshing enough to feel the wind in her face and in her hair… Finally going through the kind of fun she expected when she came to London – just hanging around with her office girlfriends and ransacking the entire city with their shenanigans.

 

They eventually returned the bikes and walked all the way back, gossiping and talking about the cute boys and handsome men in their suits whom they passed by. They would joke on whom the hot well-dressed men would flirt with first – with them pointing out that Vega is not going to be part of that contest since she looks like a boy with her hoodie, unkempt hair and thick black sunglasses. She just chuckled at them, hiding a smile, glad that she would be ignored – _since she wanted to be_.

 

Taking a cab, they decide to visit River Thames as the girls ride the London Eye again, with Vega and Jes tagging along not saying that they already went there – when they popped in during their first day in London, after their seminar was moved to the next day; and they decided to announce on Twitter to all their friends that they’re currently in London. The same picture which got to the Mercenary girls – informing them that their lost sister is just nearby… the picture which started _everything_.

 

Once they got out, Carol found a small ice-cream stand – and bought everyone a cone of vanilla ice cream. Vega found herself sitting on the railing overlooking the river again, like that night when she watched that Prometheus Sequel with Tom…

 

Angrily trying to shut the man out of her brain, Vega ate her ice cream, half-glaring at the coming sunset, as she tried to get a better grip at the railing – knowing that there will be no one to catch her this time. Jes stood beside her, silently eating her cold vanilla dessert, watching the same sunset.

 

“You know what, Vega,” Jes suddenly spoke up, causing her co-worker to stop in the middle of her ice-cream licking, carefully turning her head in Jes’s direction. “Hmmm?”

 

Jes grinned. “It’s glad we get to hang around with you this time,” she whispered. “You’re always on those little appointments with your invisible friends…” Vega felt herself chuckle. “Carol, Criz, and I thought you were already hanging around with celebrities and thought that you felt that you were too cool for us…”

 

Vega swore she bit on her tongue again. “Silly Jes,” she shot back, pushing her friend on the shoulder. “Stop talking like that. Like you’re not hanging around with those cute boys from the 38th floor, those yuppies from Marketing…” Vega whistled. “You would probably be promoted before I am!”

 

She heard her friend laugh so loud, that she ended up laughing too…

 

They heard a commotion behind them, and saw Carol and Criz taking pictures of themselves near the river, acting like typical tourists. Jes and Vega laughed as they watched their two other friends, just glad to enjoy the moment.

 

“You know what Jes,” Vega felt herself mutter. “I needed this. I needed days like this.”

 

Jes just smiled back at her friend as Vega treasured that moment of silence, when nothing mattered… When everything was fun… When nothing was too complicated… And she was in this wonderful city, enjoying time with her co-worker friends as she expected to when she arrived there…

 

“This is like the longest business trip ever,” the girl on the railing exclaimed. “Two months?”

Jes actually snorted. “Another month for us then,” she said, giggling. “More London for us.”

 

The two girls laughed, realizing they had more time to possibly enjoy themselves, considering that a month is about to pass. As they admired the view of the river, with the lights starting to turn on, Vega realized that she was almost at the bottom of her cone – and all she needed to do is to pop the small piece of the wafer in her mouth and she is done eating. Jes was still working on hers, leaning over the railing, watching the city come to life in the dark – as you can hear Carol and Criz laughing in the background…

 

“Oh,” Jes’s exclaimed when her phone started to ring. “Gotta take this.”

 

Vega looked at her friend for a while and nodded, deciding to jump off the railing and onto the pavement before she takes a wrong move and slips off it again. Brushing her food-stained hands on her jeans to shove off wafer pieces from her fingers, she leans on the railing and waves to the two girls who were still hanging around on the raised platform overlooking the River; now taking pictures of Jes and Vega from afar.

 

“Yes, she’s here with me,” Jes suddenly exclaimed, glancing at Vega for a while – getting the attention of the girl who suddenly wondered who she is talking to. “Yes, I’ll tell her to call you up. Right, right. Alright, enjoy the weekend Holly!”

 

Vega suddenly looked really worried. “That was Holly?”

 

Jes nodded, a bit of urgency in her eyes. “Yep,” she said, eyeing her small co-worker. “She said that she’s been calling your phone for three hours now. She said she has something important to tell you.”

 

The girl frowned, confused as she patted her pants’ pockets –

 

Empty.

 

“Oh fuck,” Vega exclaimed, realizing that she _also_ left her cell phone, locked up in that cabinet, when she was throwing a tantrum during the wee hours of the morning. “I LEFT MY GODDAMN FUCKING PHONE!”

 

Jes was supposed to laugh at her, but then there was a grave look on her face – like a thousand problems suddenly flashing through her eyes when she suddenly muttered, “I really really need to go back to the Hotel,” before she sprinted off –

 

“Vega! Wait!”

 

The girl spun around and uttered, “What?!”

 

“How are you going to get back?” Jes said anxiously.

 

The girl just realized that Jes was basically funding her for the entire afternoon. “I-I’ll walk?” Vega stuttered, embarrassed to have run off without thinking. Jes just laughed at her sarcastically and pulled out a bill from her wallet, handing it to the small girl. “This is coming out of your paycheck – again.”

 

Ever so grateful, Vega placed her hands together in thanks before she uttered, “I gotta go” – running off to find a cab.

 

Jes was eventually approached by a confused Carol and Criz, wondering why their other friend suddenly left without saying goodbye. “Where is she off to?” Carol said, as she turned to Jes, who was putting her purse back in her bag.

 

“Silly girl left her cellphone in the hotel,” she said with a chuckle. “Vega’s a bit not herself lately.”

 

Criz let out a snort. “I wonder why.”

 

***

 

 

Vega burst in her Hotel room, half-panting, half-panicked and half-fucked up. Taking the sunglasses off her head and flinging it on her dresser, she pulls open the said cabinet – and takes out her phone… still silent, still obedient and definitely not making a sound.

 

Flipping it open, Vega felt her face melt with the number of missed calls and tweet notifications that was flashing on the screen.

 

Ignoring the rest of the 30 missed calls, the first thing Vega did was contact Holly.

 

“Hey,” she said worriedly once her supervisor picked up, pacing the length of her room, just in front of the row of windows overlooking the city. “I’m _really really really sorry_ …”

 

She heard a sarcastic laugh on the other side of the phone.

“ _Had a fight with a boyfriend, didn’t you Vega._ ”

 

The girl actually covered her face, not even saying anything. “No but – I’m really sorry! I accidentally left my phone in the Hotel when I took a jog –“ she felt herself bite a finger when she realized that it doesn’t seem to be that true. “Really really sorry,” she whispered with much remorse.

 

She heard a pretty stern reply from the other line. “ _Next time, try to keep your line open, Vega…_ ” she heard her say. “ _And keep your phone with you; we may be trying to contact you for an emergency or something more urgent._ ”

 

The girl just exhaled. “I’m really sorry Holly,” she almost whispered. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

 

To her surprise, she heard another laugh from Holly.

 

“ _Well, just make sure you have your phone with you at all times. Anyway, I just called to let you know that we’re having that photoshoot with Hamilton Hodel’s client next week. You better prep up for that soon, Vega,_ ” her boss said, her voice slightly crackling through the phone.

 

She suddenly remembered that special project that she had to participate in. A bit of hope sprung in Vega’s face, glad to be distracted from _surrealism_ by things in her _real_ world. “Yes yes,” she said enthusiastically. “I’ll do my research and work on things soon… And Holly,” she felt herself wince in embarrassment. “I’m sorry if I wasn’t able to answer the phone -- again.”

 

There was silence on the other end and then a small chuckle. “ _No worries, mate,_ ” she heard her supervisor speak in that familiar accent that reminded her of home. “ _Now you have a good weekend, Vega._ ”

 

The girl smiled, glad to have fixed things. “Yeah, you too Holly.”

And with a click, her supervisor has put down the phone.

 

Letting out a relieved sigh, Vega went around in a circle in front of the billowing curtains as she put the hand holding the cellphone on her waist – glad she averted a serious career disaster.

 

She was about to sit down on the bed when the phone rang again.

 

Without checking out who was calling on the view-screen, she snapped it open and muttered, “Yep.”

 

There was a soft gasp… and then silence…

 

And then she heard a voice which made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

 

“ _Vega? Are you alright? You weren’t answering any of our tweets or calls…_ ”

 

Her jaw dropped, having recognized Tom’s voice. Struggling to say something, she jumped up on her feet and started pacing the room again – shocked that the inevitable just happened.

 

“Thain, I – “ she winced. “I went out and I accidentally left it in my room…” She felt like it wasn’t a good enough excuse to cover up for the fact that she wasn’t ready to talk to him or anyone after what happened at the Premiere, Afterparty and his flat last night. And what made her sweat run cold is that she wasn’t ready to hear his voice at all…

 

_“Everyone was so worried… ***I*** was so worried... But I’m glad that you’re doing just fine. Don’t scare us like that again, okay?”_

 

Vega felt herself nod, muttering a soft, heartfelt, and guilt-ridden “I’m sorry,” after hearing his statement.

 

She felt herself calm down after realizing he isn’t as stern or mad like how Holly was earlier, and she found herself staring at her reflection on the mirror on her dresser – a little girl, caught red-handed for running away, but still being forgiven despite _everything_ …

 

There was suddenly silence on the other end of the phone, followed by a soft sigh.

 

“ _I miss you, Vega_.”

 

The girl saw her eyes widen in shock and horror through the reflection, all the memories from last night flooding through her brain in one swift stroke. That soft, husky voice reeked of loneliness, desperation and longing… something she wasn’t sure that she could handle…

 

She could actually see him right now… sitting on his leather couch, lip slightly parted, and worry brooding in those blue eyes with the phone up his ear… Trying to tell this girl how much he _missed_ her…

 

Vega flinched, unsure of what to do or to answer.

 

“ _I know._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackout... more of *Network* Blackout.


	32. The Runaway Goalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its not exactly a case of kiss and tell, but Vega decides to get a little bit of moral support from the girls after her... emotional rollercoaster ride.

_“Thain!”_

_Her voice was small, concise but confident. He turned around on the grassy football field and saw her small figure_ _walking towards him, her gait threatening yet playful at the same time. He heard his heart skip a beat as he looked into those fierce, spirited eyes glaring at him; those lips pursed and slightly curved into a mischievous smirk –_

_“Give me back my dog tags,” a teenaged-sounding Aeoren demanded, holding up a hand –clad with a goalkeeper’s gloves._

_He curiously eyed her from head to toe – she was dressed in her Soccer Uniform, scarlet with white stripes on her shoulder, her small body shrinking in that boyish outfit. Her hair was short, but sensibly styled… flowing in the afternoon wind, slightly covering parts of her face. Her cleats dug into the field, leaving the footsteps of a young temptress – or at least what she was to him._

_Parting his lips a bit, he poised his hand holding a silver chain behind him, slipping his other hand in his jeans… smiling mischievously. He turned up at her campus to annoy her again, dressed in his baggy pants, long-sleeved turtleneck covered by a checkered purple polo, making him look ten years younger. Well he is – ten years younger. “No –“ he whispered as he licked his lips, causing the girl to bare her teeth, clenching her gloved hands in an attempt to tackle him._

_“I’m not giving these back,” he said naughtily, bringing it out from behind him as he looked at it curiously, his blue-eyes glinting over at her as she tried to snatch it out of his hands to no avail._

_“Not until you take that jersey off for me.”_

_The girl gasped, and disbelievingly shot him a disgusted look. “You deviant,” she growled as she pushed him, as he stepped back, laughing gaily watching her struggle. “Go ahead, corrupt a fifteen year old girl with your malicious mind, you pervert –“_

_He leaned close to her, dangling the chain over her head, causing her to reach for it again – only to have it snagged out of her reach. He laughed a high-pitched “ehehehe”, as she angrily growled and screamed, trying to pin him down._

_Giving up, Aeoren snorted and tugged at her collar. “Fine then, if you want to play rough you little bastard –“ she pulled her shirt over her head…_

_She slipped over the fabric so gracefully, as he stood there holding his breath… wanting to see her tanned athletic body, wondering what kind of curves this young girl could be hiding from him –_

_Aeoren had an evil grin on her face as she gingerly took the jersey off her arm, and threw it down the grass. Thain looked at her body – apparently it was covered by a tight, torso-hugging sleeveless razorback sports undershirt, hiding those sultry curves and slightly emphasizing that developing bosom…_

_“HAH,” she pointed at him when she caught him looking at her chest. “I GOT YOU, YOU PERVERT –“_

_He found himself slightly disappointed, hoping he’d see her bare abdomen or some skin – but he found himself laughing as she hurled herself at him, like a true runner – as he found himself pocketing the dog tags, making a sprint across towards the other end of the field – hoping that she’d chase him –_

_To his surprise, she successfully seized his waist and they both fell on the soft grass…_

_He laughed as he rolled around; placing her underneath him… finding her less surprised and smiling up at him as the sun began to set over the football field…_

_He felt his heart leap when she raised a hand and removed the glove, reaching out to tuck back those soft, short curls on his head… Her auburn eyes probing his own, knowing as if he was just being playful and a bit kinky… and that she didn’t care… He thought about how he lay on top of her, how it felt a bit awkward… But then she lovingly removed the rest of her gloves and wrapped her arms around him, gently licking her lips like a sultry little tigress trying to tempt him…_

_Leaning a bit closer, he smiled sweetly at her and whispered, “Do you want me to kiss you, Vega?”_

_She blinked her eyes slowly, fluttering gently as she looked at him during the pause… Her mouth gently opening to answer back… “Why not,” she whispered, her voice deep and sensual… “You’re talking as if we haven’t done it before…”_

_She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his face down against hers, filling herself up with his kiss. His eyebrows wrinkled in a full force of passion as he placed his large hands around her body, gently touching the curves on her hips and getting himself drunk on her smell, her essence, her everything –_

 

 

The electric guitar intro of One Night Only’s “Say You Don’t Want It” echoed throughout his room, snapping Tom out of his slumber.

 

He had a smile on his face when he woke up, but he could only sigh as he picked up the phone… “Hello,” he said a sleepy voice.

 

“ _Hey man,”_ a male voice echoed from the receiver. It’s either his agent, Luke or Fred… but with how his face was twisted having been woken up, he didn’t seem to care who it was… “ _Were you sleeping? I’m so sorry—_ “

 

Tom smiled that typical sunny grin as he found himself hugging his pillow close with giddiness, never mind that he was jarred awake. “Yeah, and I was having the best dream…”

 

 

***

 

 

On the other side of town, Vega bolted up into a sitting position – as if she woke up from another variation of that nightmare.

 

 _I have got to get this out of my head_ , she said worriedly, cradling her chin in one hand as she hugged her legs near her chest. _How am I ever going to face Thain if I –_

 

She remembered how Tom ended the call from last night, just before dinner.

 

He sounded so sad… so desperate… Like he just wanted to hear her voice… The thought made her cringe, how she always just thought of Thain as a brother, but there was something in those blue eyes, there was something in that sunny smile which told her to hang around and stay put despite all the madness…

 

As for the call, he asked afterwards if she had dinner, and she told him that she hadn’t yet – and creatively reasoned out that she was about to go out. He politely said, “ _Don’t starve yourself,_ ” before saying, “ _Make sure you get a good night’s sleep…_ ” and then “ _Have a good night, Vega dear_ ”. He seemed to have hung up on a reluctant note. Vega stood there for a few minutes, gaping at her shocked and speechless self in the mirror, wondering why the fuck she said “ _I know._ ”

 

Relieving the memory in her head wasn’t that comforting either. She thought about how his voice was so filled with emotion… Making her wonder why would he sound so… in love…

 

Vega wrinkled her nose at the thought, realizing that it will take forever before she would even find the courage to face him again…

 

By force of habit, or maybe in an attempt to redirect her thoughts… she found herself reaching by her bedside and checking her phone. After yesterday’s fracas, she swore to herself that she has to bring her phone anywhere even if it starts to become a living threat to her emotional welfare.

 

Scrolling through her messages, Vega felt herself sigh and cover her face as she read the messages of her Mercenary sisters, in reply to her apology for not answering back for almost an entire day:

 

_Vega, I’m glad you’re fine! *huggles* - MMc_

_We were worried! We thought something was happened to you! - SC_

_And I thought you’re avoiding us after that night at the Bar! Don’t scare us like that again! – LG_

_YOU DERANGED MORON! YOU SCARED HALF OF THE ENTIRE COUNTRY! WE ALMOST SENT THE ENTIRE SCOTLAND YARD TO LOOK FOR YOU! HOW ARE WE GOING TO TELL YOUR PARENTS BACK IN MELBOURNE THAT WE DIDN’T KILL YOU?!! – MG_

_Ignore Max if she’s overreacting. Just come see us when you can okay, sweetie? We want to know what happened after you took Tom home. You did take quite a while at his flat. ;) – LT_

 

 

Stifling a snort, she found herself either trying to stop herself from laughing due to the sarcasm of Max’s all-capped text… or the fact that she felt embarrassed that she had to drag her friends into this problem that only seemed to revolve around the fact that she felt awkward towards her friend.

 

Vega leaned back on her headboard, feeling so alone...

With no one to tell about her frustrations…

Or how she didn’t understand what to do with a drunk friend who suddenly did something stupid…

Or how she is supposed to deal with an old friend who seemed to like her…

Or how to deal with the entire situation she’s going through right now without hurting her best friend…

 

Banging the back of her head on the wall, Vega realized that this is what her girlfriends are for.

 

Next thing she knew, she found herself dialing the number of the last person she knew she would probably talk to…

 

“Hello Max?”

 

She found herself pulling the phone away from her ear when she thought something exploded… Well something did.

 

“HELLO TWERP,” a raspy sardonic sound escaped the earpiece (along with selective laughter in the background), causing the other girl to wince. “SO NOW YOU DECIDE TO CALL UP. I WONDER WHAT DO YOU NEED. PENCIL? PAPER? FIFTY-THOUSAND POUND BAIL? I WONDER WHY YOU DECIDED TO CALL ME UP?”

 

Gulping, Vega found her pride melting.

 

“Can I come over?”

 

 

***

 

The girls were having the Sunday off, lounging around the Hotel still in their jammies and left-over brunch room-service meals. They were glad to just be able to rest the day off, after having been hauled to a floating restaurant Lunch set by some friends they met during the Tour, despite the fact that majority of them were still nursing a hangover from the other night’s Afterparty and Bar incident.

 

However, despite the domestic-mood that was going around in Max and Sam’s hotel room (which was currently called as the “Head Quarters”), they were really expecting a knock on the door around 11:30am.

 

Mari called out to the door as she made her way towards it. “Who is it?”

A muffled, miserable voice answered back, “The one Max calls as ‘The bastard from across town’.”

 

The girl was trying to stifle a chuckle when she opened the door and found a casual-looking Vega wearing a striped shirt which reached her knees with a long black jacket draped over it, her hair hidden under a black beret-style cap, with her eyes surrounded with dark circles due to a lack of sleep.

 

“Oh my, Vega –“

 

The girl sighed as she stepped past the tall brunette, muttering, “Don’t ask. I’ll just explain –“

 

However, before she can even make it to the center of the room, a pillow hit her smack in the face, cutting her sentence in half.

 

“And the Prodigal Sister returns,” Max mutters ironically, praising herself for a good aim.

 

Annoyingly, Vega catches the pillow that was thrown at her head, revealing a really pissed off expression once they caught a glimpse of her face.

 

“Maximillian,” she growled from the throat, using an old insulting nickname she would call Max over the journals.

 

“Hello Vegetable,” Max retorted back, sneering at her.

 

Lis had to stand up in front of Vega in order to stop the two childish women (who fashioned themselves as rowdy, immature boys who love rough play whenever they see each other) from jumping at each other’s throats.

 

Putting a hand around the black-haired girl’s shoulders, Lis gently helped Vega settle on one of the couches, slightly calming the girl down. The girls started to gather around the new arrival, all eyes filled with inquisitiveness and excitement.

 

“Soooo,” Lis said in that peculiar, sing-song voice. “What happened?”

 

The entire situation was comparable like a moth to a flame. The girls moved forward, bombarding Vega all the ridiculous questions which sounded like a blow-by-blow inquiry of what happened during the night after the Puza Bar affair. The girl in question could only open her mouth in shock and horror, drowning in all the queries about that sensitive night which she wanted out of her mind that instant –

 

“What happened, Vega? Did you get to talk to Tom?”

 

“How drunk was he?”

 

“Did he talk about Lia? Are they dating?”

 

“What did he tell you? Did you talk to him?”

 

“Did he say anything _peculiar_?”

 

“Did the moron finally confess his feelings—“

 

“Okay, guys, _guys_!” Vega finally exploded, throwing her hands up in the air, almost knocking off the beret cap on her head which she has been holding on to while she was being assailed with all the questions the world can think of. “Can we please just deal with one _shit_ at a time, I feel like I’m at a press conference –“

 

You can actually hear Max snorting ironically at the back.

 

“Okay, _okay!_ ” Vega looked like she drank an entire spoon of pure vinegar. “I only have _one statement_ which _answers_ all your questions –“ She shrugged off Lis’s arm over her shoulder, clearly showing how fucking stressed she is. “And I would like to remind _all_ of you, that I’m here in need for moral support because –“

 

Vega found herself half-glaring, half-pleading at her closest friend in the room – smirking at her from behind the couch, Max.

 

“I can barely sleep at night _not knowing what to do_ with this situation,” Vega felt like she’s going to cry out of frustration.

 

“Then just _shoot_ ,” Max said through gritted teeth, feeling as if her friend was just beating around the bush.

 

Vega took a deep breath, realizing that what she is about to say will change the course of the entire story. However, instead of suffering on this issue alone – she found it just reasonable enough to tell on the closest she has to family in a foreign land – her online sisters. Blinking profoundly, finding all their faces frozen in anticipation, she decides to drop the bombshell.

 

“ _Thain,_ ” she gulped. “ _…kissed me_.”

 

The aftershock was horrifying. It sounded like a clamor has exploded within the room, mixed with strained gasping, someone squeeing, another person screaming and Max slamming down her pillow down the couch screaming, “ABOUT FUCKING TIME!!!”

 

Unable to handle the positive (yet slightly violent and rowdy) reaction, Vega found herself sinking on the couch, covering her face with the hat she’s wearing along with the pillow Max threw on her face earlier. The reaction was overwhelming, she didn’t know how to react to it – there she was in the middle of the hotel room with five girls screaming at her, as if the most famous boy in school just asked if he can date her – well honestly it was something _just like that_.

 

“Oh my God, Vega you lucky girl –“

 

“Did you kiss him back?”

 

“What exactly did he say?”

 

“- But isn’t it he’s drunk?”

 

“OH MY GOD I CAN’T BELIEVE IT –“

 

“TELL ME EXACTLY HOW IT HAPPENED –“

 

The poor girl had to palm her face, realizing that they might have been overly excited over the entire thing. She was even greatly bothered about Lis – who used to be jealous about the entire situation back at Cornwall – is now jumping up and down like a rabid, hyper bunny, shaking her arm repeatedly to tell her _the entire_ happening two days ago.

 

“So,” Max said amidst all those questions raging in her brain and outside of her head, being screamed right into her ear. “Is Tom a good kisser?”

 

Vega felt like someone struck a sensitive nerve as she jumped up on her feet and pointed a finger at Max, looking as if she was slightly offended or if someone just slipped a high-end mixture of the strongest shot of espresso laced with an essence of chili down her throat.

 

“ _We are **SOOO** **not going there**!!!_ ” she actually bellowed, causing the other girls to interpret this as a “YES” to Max’s inquiry as the said girl who asked the question grinned mischievously as another round of squealing went around the living room.

 

“NO – NO, THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT –“ Vega tried to remedy the situation when it suddenly sank in what the screaming as all about, as she worriedly placed her hands on her head, turning red every minute.

 

Max grunted, she loved how he can turn her old friend on her heels with just a few words, messing with her emotions like a pro. “So what you’re saying is –“ she said, expecting the horrified look from Vega when she started speaking. “Tom is not satisfying at all?”

 

The girl’s face fell, obviously suddenly confused whether she should say something that could put her on the spot or put Thain in a bad light. Looking as if she was defeated, she sank back on the couch in the middle of the five enthusiastic looking women, burying her head in her hands. She looked up with a new resolve in her eyes, and muttered, “Tell me Max,” she glared at the boyish looking girl across her. “Tell me how a kiss could be satisfying when it came out at you as a surprise?”

 

The girls exchanged surprised and excited glances as Mari exclaimed, “Oh my God, if it was a surprise kiss – that’s gotta be really sexy!”

 

A loud smack was heard as Vega hit her forehead with her palm.

 

“Why,” Max said as-a-matter-of-factly, her mischievous grin still on. “Didn’t it turn you on, Vega?”

 

The girl threw a hand up in the air and shot back, “He was drunk!”

 

Lis gasped. “The more he’s going to tell the truth!” she suddenly said, covering her mouth.

 

Vega found herself taking off the black beret as she gently traced the red spot on her forehead caused by the hard smack, muttering something like – “It was just a kiss… I couldn’t even tell how and why it happened…”

 

The girls were starting to get impatient with Vega’s beating around the bush and they stated to whine, repeatedly saying, “Oh come on Vega, tell us what happened,” and other variations which seemed to say the same thing over and over again. “Come on Vega,” they repeated. “ _Tell us_.”

 

Sighing, she realized that she has to tell the truth if she wants the problem fixed. And getting this out of her chest would probably ease the tension once she runs into Tom in personal again –

 

“Well,” she started, wrinkling her face up a bit, as she twiddled with her fingers. “All I remember is that he was drunk because of one thing –“ Vega didn’t know if she was pretending to remember the conversation from the other night, but half of the entire night at Tom’s flat was vivid, and the other half was as hazy as a cloud on a foggy night due to the airheaded state she had to go through with all the cocktails she had.

 

The girl suddenly sat up, remembering. “Ah yes!” she said, bringing her fist down one open palm as she looked around the room, full of inquisitive eyes. “Apparently, Tom and Lia’s plus-one thing is a stint. It was a show to frustrate another boy whom Lia liked very much,” Vega found herself absent-mindedly looking at Max whose lip was curling with malice. “And Tom… “ The girl found herself blowing a gust of air, almost whistling. “He was attempting to make _someone_ else jealous…”

 

Her worried eyes surveyed the room, looking for an answer, but all she got were dropped jaws, mouths formed into “Ohs” and shocked expressions. She searched the room for a vacant expression, or something towards the opposite which could probably debunk her theory, but she sadly found none. Losing grasp of hope that they will eventually debunk the theory that _she’s the one whom Tom has been frustrated about_ , Vega opened her mouth to continue her story when -

 

“Well that explains everything,” Max retorted, playing with the edges of another pillow of hers, making Vega closer her mouth.

 

“Explains what?”

 

The smaller black-haired girl in the middle of the room looked slightly calculating and slightly horrified, wondering what Max could be thinking or be up to now.

 

Max on the other hand, was wearing a really sly grin – like what the Grinch was wearing before he attempted to steal Christmas completely. “The tabloid entry Mari found at a news-stand,” Max muttered as-a-matter-of-factly, placing her pillow aside, making Vega’s face melt into something of alarm.

 

“ _What_ _tabloid entry_ ,” Vega said through gritted teeth, leaning forward as well. Suddenly, that _scoop_ Jes has been talking about at the dinner flashed through her brain, making cold needles prick all over her body in the girls’ airconditioned room.

 

Max, Mari and Lis exchanged knowing glances as the tall brunette with the slender form stood up and picked a small newspaper from her paper, causing another round of surprised, knowing, excited, and suspicious squeals circling the room – causing Vega’s blood to run cold. _What do they know which I don’t know –_

 

“We first thought that the blind item in question in the newspaper was Lia,” Lis said as Mari leafed through the pages, looking for a particular article. “It spoke of a girl with similar features as Tom’s plus-one – but then we noticed something really peculiar… and thanks to your story, _everything just adds up_.” Just when she finished speaking, Mari opened her mouth to say “Ah!” – clearly making Vega grip her seat in suspense.

 

She read the title out loud – “ **Is Thor 2 Star Dating a Girl From The Press?** _”_

 

For some weird reason, Mari’s eyes flitted over to Vega for a second, and she looked as if she stifled a giggle. Lost in translation and locked in anxiety, Vega looked on as the entire group listened intently.

“ _Tom Hiddleston, the highly-acclaimed villain in the Marvel Series, has been spotted holding hands with a girl on the costume set of Thor 2, reported by an insider from the production.”_ Mari read out loud, folding the paper in her hands as the other girls seemed to stop listening, as all of them watched Vega listened to every word from the article, like it was a stick prodding down her ear. “ _The girl was said to be definitely younger than Hiddleston, wearing a Press ID when she walked and sprinted with the actor within the set –“_

Mari was in the middle of reading the article when Vega suddenly groaned and buried her head in the pillow she was holding, causing another uproar in the room, delighted by the violent reactions she has been making all day. The uncanny blow-by-blow description made Vega realize that the girl Jes has been describing to her during that night was none other than –

 

“ _Smaller than 5”4, brunette and had an oriental face –_ “ Mari tried to continue reading, but the girls were already prodding a very contorted-looking Vega, who wished that she was sprawled on the floor, covered with all the pillows in the room. “Come on sunshine,” Mari finally exclaimed laughing. “Do you have any idea who this is?”

 

Vega has pulled down her beret hat and was hiding under a pillow on the couch, shaking her head in retaliation.

 

Another round of squeals went in the room.

 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD VEGA, DID YOU AND TOM HAD A SECRET DATE ON THE SET OF THOR OR SOMETHING –“

 

Lila swore that she had to dodge a pillow which Vega has grabbed out of nowhere and threw at her face as she buried herself deeper in her own pillow, looking three-thousand times guiltier than ever. “COME ON VEGA! YOU’RE PRACTICALLY GIVING YOURSELF AWAY!” Max exclaimed as a mini-pillow fight cascaded in the room, everyone attempting to see Vega’s face behind her pillow –

 

“COME ON VEGA, SPILL IT! WHAT DO YOU KNOW –“

 

A muffled voice came from the pillow, almost screaming. “ _SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! DON’T ASK ME! I HAVE NO IDEA! I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING! I DON’T WANT TO KNOW! I AM SWORN TO SECRECY SO WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT –_ “

 

The room became another bastion of screaming and howling. Vega swore she couldn’t sink any lower in her chair and the worst thing that could make her more ashamed is that she is on the hot grill, being fried by five, rambunctious women…

 

“OH MY GOD, VEGA! IT JUST HAD TO BE YOU –“

 

“Dark-brown hair, Oriental-Face, Small Girl, Working for the press – THE DESCRIPTION IS LIKE, 100% YOU, YOU LITTLE –“

 

“COME ON SIS! GIVE US SOME SCOOP ABOUT THAT LITTLE SET VISIT OF YOURS!”

 

“PLEASE TELL ME YOU SAW TOM IN HIS LOKI OUTFIT!”

 

“PLEASE TELL ME YOU SAW HIM WEARING NOTHING –“

 

This time, Max swore that the flying pillow Vega has grabbed from the other couch hit her square on the face, making her laugh harder with much vigor knowing that they have found out the truth from her violent outbursts.

 

“ _I AM SWORN TO SECRECY! I WILL NOT ADMIT ANYTHING! I WILL NOT CONFIRM ANYTHING! AT! ALL!_ ”

 

Max looked at the girls and shrugged triumphantly, as the catcalls and aggravation thrown over Vega died down since they considered her last statement as a blatant admission of her involvement with the blind item in the newspaper.

 

Lila giggled as she poked Vega with her finger. “I can’t believe you didn’t even have the time to tell us that you’re actually hanging around with Loki while we’re not around,” she mused. “We’re family! We’ll keep your secret!” The way she ended that note was so mischievous that the girls actually “oooohed” as Vega pushed her away.

 

“Please Vega, if you would ever have secret escapades with Thomas – “

 

Max was suddenly hit on the face with a stray pillow again. “ _Just shut up!_ ” Vega exclaimed, as she finally emerged from behind her own pillow, redder than a tomato, at a loss on how to make five girls behave about a very delicate topic…

 

But just when she thought things could get worse, they start prodding her to tell the rest of the story. “Come on Vega,” Mari and Sam mused. “You still haven’t told us how he kissed you.”

 

Vega sank her shoulders like a little girl who refused to dance for her aunts and uncles when asked.

 

“Do I fucking have to?” she reasoned childishly.

 

A pleading call went around the room as Max got up on her seat to crouch on her legs, giving Vega  devilish grin. “Well, you don’t have to,” she started before something glinted in her eye. Something evil. “Unless you’re a coward…”

 

It was that comment which made Vega close her mouth, her eyes flaring as if it read _Challenge Accepted_. Shaking as if she’s on the edge of frustration, Vega flung the pillow, that has been hiding her face for roughly ten minutes, on the ground and found herself gripping the edges of her seat again… Trying to remember the events which happened after the Barhopping…

 

“Well,” she tried to start again. “Tom started breaking down… and he began to talk about this girl who he was provoking into jealousy…” She bit her lip trying not to assume or even figure out who it is. She looked up to find everyone intently listening to her story, sending nasty shivers down her spine. “I asked him if he would like to tell this girl the truth, but next thing I know…” Vega actually gulped. “The guy just crashed, told me he couldn’t… and started sobbing.”

 

A collective “awwww” was heard in the living room, as if they were cooing over a puppy. Rolling her eyes, Vega decided to continue.

 

“I couldn’t bear looking at him crying like that ok?” she started on a defensive note. “All I did was give him a hug, tell him that this broad is an idiot and he deserves better than that.”

 

The room fell silent.

 

“I let him go…” Vega parted her lips as she found herself flinching. “Then next thing I know, _my lips were on fire_.”

 

The girls were about to break into another gasping spree – when Vega raised a hand, silencing them. She pretty much wanted the story to end right away, so she started speeding up her pace and cutting out some measly details she doesn’t really think is important. She talked about her telling him off when he started to drink again, confiscating the glass, giving him a glass of water and attempting to say “good night”. She even talked about how Tom usually says “I’m sorry” on a continuous basis, making the girls giggle when they recognized this mannerism of his.

 

“… and then he kissed my cheek muttering,” Vega found herself gulping again as her friends watched her retell the story she’s been dreading to tell for the past few days, tasting a bit of something bitter when she swallowed. She breathed and echoed Tom’s words – “ _Maybe you already have idea whom I really want, Vega dearest._ ” Scrunching up her face and ignoring the trance-like mode her friends were in, she threw her hands up in the air muttering, “Something like that.”

 

The girls stared at her in awe, as if she just told them a beautiful romantic story. Seeing the dreamy look in their eyes, Vega realized that maybe opening up about this is a bad idea – causing her to cup her face with her palm again.

 

“Vega,” Lis said slowly. “You can’t really deny it anymore…”

 

Sam looked as if she’s about to cry tears of joy. “He really really likes you…”

 

“It’s so romantic,” Lila gushed…

 

Vega miserably raised her head from her palm, her eyes like slits, looking confused and annoyed as ever. “What is so romantic about being kissed under the influence of alcohol,” she tried to drive down her defense point which she has been banking on since earlier. “I can’t even tell whether he really intended to kiss me or he’s imagining someone else –“

 

Max actually raised her head from her arm, looking annoyed. “Vega –“

 

“And I don’t get it what he’s saying about ‘Maybe I already know who he wants’ – “

 

Sam and Lila snapped out from their dreamy looks and exchanged confused expressions.

 

“I seriously can’t even tell who he’s trying to refer to – “

 

Lis swore she was starting to get annoyed. “Vega…”

 

“He’s too drunk to function, he doesn’t even make any sense – “

 

The girl with the short hair was tempted to slap Vega square on the cheek. Instead, she grabbed a pillow and whacked her right on the head. “ ** _God Vega! Can you snap out of that pathetic denial stage of yours?!”_** Max literally had to shout as the smaller girl held her head down, letting her beret fall on the floor, as she revealed that face pale with shock, trying to process what Max just did.

 

“You’re going to regret it in the long run,” Max said dauntingly, raising a finger up in the air. “And we all know how fond you are of Thain…”

 

Vega felt her eyes drop to the ground when she heard her say those words. She still feels embarrassed to face Tom. She just has no idea whether he would make the advances again or if their closeness would now be completely tainted because of what happened within one night…

 

“You do have to admit,” Max said, roughly ruffling Vega’s hair in a sarcastic manner. “You silly girl – that you did fancy Tom – one way or another.”

 

Vega wanted to retort to that – but before she can, Max has picked up a pillow again and started to hit her on the shoulder –

 

“So will you please – “ She is hit by the pillow…

 

“Stop – “ Hit again…

 

“Denying – “ Hit once more…

 

“HEY!” Vega exclaimed as she grabbed the pillow from her friend and threatened to chase her around the room... eventually pushing through with the deed.  By this time, more giggling and whispering has erupted around the other girls, as they watched Vega come to her senses… or to bury the issue far into her head again by acting like a childish git who just shoved the idea away in the recesses of her mind…

 

Suddenly, an obscure classical music ringtone came from underneath Lila’s pillow.

 

Vega skidded to a stop in the middle of the room, her hand still clamped on Max’s collar, with Lis and Sam hot on her tail, trying to tear the two apart. The rest of the girls looked at Lila’s phone which she has taken out – with her eyes as wide as saucers when she realized who is calling –

 

“Oh my God,” Lila’s voice sounded small, yet very _very_ excited. “It’s _Tom!_ ”

 

Her eyes suddenly spouting horror and shock, Vega was about to lunge for Lila in hopes that she could grab the phone before anyone else could answer it, mouthing “NO DON’T” – when Lis and Max managed to get a hold of her arms, almost pinning her down the carpeted floor.

 

“ANSWER IT!” Max screamed. Excited murmuring and giggling echoed around them.

 

Lila gave Vega a very naughty grin as she raised the phone to her ear about to answer it, as the other girl struggled against the three, pleading to be let go –

 

“Hello?” Lila said to the receiver, exchanging hyper high-fives with Mari beside her. “Oh, hi Tom!”

 

Vega managed to wriggle her way out of Max’s and Lis’s grip, as she sprinted behind the couch where Lila sat in hopes of trying to swipe the phone out of her hands – but then Max suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled the girl back on the floor.

 

“What? You’re asking where Vega is? Huh? She’s not in her hotel again?” Lila said sweetly as she looked over the girl in question sprawled on the floor, wrists being manhandled by her friend. “Oh, so you actually _went_ there! You’re asking if we’ve seen her?” Vega actually threw her head up, shaking it repeatedly in retaliation as the rest of the girls did the opposite expression – gesturing to Lila to tell him the truth.

 

“Oh but _she’s right here with us!_ ” Lila finally exclaimed, causing Vega to bang her head on the carpeted floor, wondering why she wasn’t quick enough to grab the phone. The girls are giggling madly now, glad to finally experience a one-on-one event where they could pry two of their friends – on-the-spot.

 

Vega, having experienced this kind of grilling before, managed to wrestle her way out of Max’s grip – throwing her hand over the couch and grabbing Lila’s spaghetti-strap, causing the other girl to bend her body over the side of her seat.

 

“ _Oh?!_ ” Lila spoke to Tom as if Vega wasn’t roughly tugging at her clothes. “ _YOU’RE COMING HERE?!!_ ”

 

Shrieks actually filled the room as the smaller girl violently pulled Lila’s clothes in complete anger, before finding a way to get up on her feet to glare at the girl, face-to-face.

 

“ _OH WHAT? YOU’RE JUST NEARBY? WE’LL BE EXPECTING YOU IN A FEW MINUTES THEN!_ ” Lila said happily as Vega saw her face melt on the floor. This was probably the worst kind of entrapment her friends has set for her, and all of them are currently overcome with mirth and giddiness – making her sick to her stomach.

 

“Sure, we’ll hold Vega down for you! See you later Thain!” Lila said in a sing-song tone before she placed down the phone, sitting up merrily as the girls exchanged giddy giggling.

 

Shrugging off Max’s prodding and Lis’s hold, Vega placed her hands on her hips and sighed miserably, when she started running around the hotel room, with some of the girls hot on her tail – picking up her beret on the floor, grabbing her jacket and retrieving whatever other things she has left around the area.

 

“Where are you going, Juliet?” Max teased as she attempted to stand in front of the door. “Romeo’s coming in soon – you don’t need to go anywhere.”

 

Infuriated, Vega raised a finger and pointed it at Max’s direction. “Just shut up and let me go,” she roared viciously as everyone backed off, almost pushing Max and Lis aside just to get to the door.

 

Vega didn’t know whether she should be angry that her friends set her up, or she should be horrified because she’s not ready to face Tom just yet. But all that her mind contained at that moment was to escape, to flee, to break out, _to get away_.

 

Wrenching the door open, Vega swore she was contemplating running down the fire exit when Max called out behind her amidst the disappointed murmuring around the couch.

 

“You can run, but you can’t hide, _Vega dearest_!” she muttered, mentioning the moniker Tom used for her that night. Vega stepped out into the hall and screamed back, “I CAN TRY!”

 

Max made her way towards the front door, with most of the girls behind her, all of them asking and pleading for Vega to stay and face her fears. “Where are you going to go? Where are you going to hide? REMEMBER, TOM KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE – VEGA! YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN!” Max called out as the little girl stomped away.

 

Flipping a middle finger up in the air as she quickly made her way for the elevator, Vega screamed out, “I DON’T KNOW WHERE I’M GOING! MAYBE I’LL BE IN THE HEART OF LONDON FOR ALL I CARE!”

The girls sighed miserably as they started to plot on how they would try to face Tom once he arrives at their hotel and realize that the girl he is looking for isn’t there.

 

“She’s going to give up eventually,” Lila whispered. “She can’t afford to hide from Thain forever.”

 

 

***

 

Exiting the elevator, Vega had her black jacket pulled around her shoulders, hair hidden inside her cap, with the hat’s rim pulled down her face. She has no idea who she can bump into and considering that Tom claimed to Lila that he’s just nearby, he could be already in the Hotel Lobby as she contemplates on how she would get out unnoticed.

 

 _He can still be on his way_ , Vega convinced herself as she mixed in with a small crowd at the reception, eyeing a group of boys over the white couches of the Cumberland Hotel. _Maybe I can escape before he arrives_ –

 

“ _May I get Max Gilligan’s and Sam Connor’s room number, sweetheart?_ ”

 

A familiar voice echoed from the front desk as Vega approached it, suddenly noticing this tall figure in a white inner shirt and a black leather jacket –

 

Quickly doing a subtle U-Turn, Vega almost made a sprint towards the elevator lounge, when she realized that it’s the worst place to hide. Hiding behind a pillar far enough from the reception, but close enough to hear the conversation amidst the crowd; Vega had to calm down and assure herself that she might just be imagining things and hopefully the voice she heard isn’t from the man she expects it to be –

 

Turning her head around slowly to listen in at the conversation at the front desk, Vega just needed to confirm the voice and the accent to make sure that it’s him –

 

“ _Oh that’s wonderful darling! Bless you for that compliment –_ “

 

Shaking her head, Vega found herself running towards the back exit of the hotel unnoticed, wondering why she even tried to risk listening to the stranger’s voice when the diction and the manner of speaking was obviously Tom’s…

 

 

***

 

 

Vega found herself in an unfamiliar part of London, but close enough to the center where it’s easy enough to get a cab. Finding the most decent looking café, she decided to settle in a cozy, slightly crowded place – occupying a seat far in the back of the establishment, as she continued to lurk within that subtly goth get-up of hers which included a suspicious black hat and a thick black jacket.

 

Unusually ordering a shot of strong espresso, to keep herself awake and alert, Vega realized that she doesn’t have anything on her except her small purse and her 3G-capable Phone, having left her iPad in her hotel as she scuttled off in a hurry.

 

Having her dark pair of shades obscuring her face, no one really paid attention to the hesitant girl at the back of the room who has been reluctantly avoiding her phone sitting in front of her, vibrating madly with its incoming messages.

 

It was only when she finished her coffee when she brusquely picked up the phone on the table, frowning as she cupped half of her face with her hand, scrolling through the messages annoyingly.

 

Most of these were private texts, directed to her, and most of them were from the girls.

 

 

_Someone’s disappointed that we’re not complete at the hotel – LG_

_Awwww! Tom’s making impersonations of Alan Rickman and Jason Isaacs in our hotel room now! – SC_

_Thain’s wondering where you went to, Aeoren : - (  - LF_

_I think he’s actually expecting you to return… - LF_

_OH MY GOD VEGA, HE’S TELLING US HIS SIDE OF THE STORY!!! YOU SHOULD BE HERE!!! – LG_

_Damn that Lia, I would beat her up if I find out that it’s Fred that she’s after – MG_

_OH MY GOD! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HOW HE BLUSHED WHEN WE ASKED HIM ABOUT THE KISS!!! – LG_

_Awww Vega! You’re so sweet! You actually comforted him! BUT WHAT YOU’RE DOING RIGHT NOW IS MEAN! COME BACK TO THE HOTEL! THAIN DESERVES A HUG NOT FROM US – BUT FROM YOU! - MM_

 

_Vega, come back :- ( Tom’s worried that he might have offended you… Well, it’s actually a secret because he told us not to tell you… - SC_

_He’s worried, you twerp. You better show your face soon or you’re eventually going to offend him. You want a good catch? HERE’S ONE, TAKE IT YOU MORON. – MG_

_VEGA WHERE ARE YOU?!! YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN COMFORT THAIN! – MM_

 

 

“Aigh,” Vega found herself pulling down her hat in complete frustration, burying her head in her arms as she leaned over her table. She was hesitant on answering the texts, but she couldn’t deny that she was starting to feel sorry for Tom as well… Imagining him sitting on the same couch where she sat on, long fingers entwined with each other, looking forlorn and lost as he spoke to the girls…

 

Tearing at the bangs peeking out of her cap, Vega started pounding on the text keys, disbelieving the fact that she’s actually composing a reply…

 

 

_Tell Thain I’m sorry, I just had to attend an emergency meet-up with my boss concerning an upcoming photoshoot. Tell him I’m really, really sorry. Add some niceties to it if you wish. Just make him smile, okay? – VG_

Frowning, Vega just realized that she asked her friends to make _him_ smile _for her_. Scratching her head, she thumbs over her phone; wondering where all that worry and compassion came from… Maybe it’s the same thing which pushed her into hugging Tom when he looked at her with those big, sad, blue eyes -

 

She was in the middle of cringing when suddenly, her phone beeped again.

 

_You fucking liar. You do care, you pathetic Denial Queen. We’ll take care of Thain for tonight – but you’re not getting away next time. BE A WOMAN, VEGA. OWN UP. – MG_

 

Vega found herself biting her lip, realizing what she just did.

_Why do I have to lie?_

 

 

***

 

It was late when she got back to her hotel. Considering she still had work the next day, she was thankful that the cabbie was nice, despite the fact that the café where she supposedly hid was actually _waaay_ across town.

 

Trudging towards the bright-eyed, blonde perky-looking female receptionist at the front desk, she had to remove her eyeglasses as well as her beret so she can talk to her properly. She swore that the woman’s sunny smile faded a bit when she faced her with that grave, sunken-eyed look.

 

“How can I help you Ma’am?”

 

Sensing the alarm in her voice, Vega shot her a sheepish grin; wiping her eyes a bit to smudge the scary aura away. “I’m Miss Vega Guerrero from RM 1835, and I’d like to make a small request – “

 

“What would your request be, ma’am?” The girl blinked as the smaller girl with the long black hair flinched, fingering the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index.

 

“If anyone asks if they can visit me…” she started, pausing in thought. “Please inform them that I’m not here.”

 

The girl at the reception desk squinted, looking her peculiarly. “Does this apply to _anyone_ , Ma’am?” she asked.

 

Vega looked back at her nodding, positively sure about that decision. “Yes,” she said clearly. “ _Anyone_.”


	33. The Sleepover Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega prances off to work, sweeping all of her problems under the mattress. What she doesn't know is that, the one person she trusts may be plotting something.

**@twhiddleston:** How poor are they that have not patience! What wound did ever heal but by degrees? Thou know'st we work by wit, and not by witchcraft; and wit depends on dilatory time.

 

 **@twhiddleston:** Come what sorrow can, It cannot countervail the exchange of joy, that one short minute gives me in her sight…

 

 

It was almost 12am.

 

But Vega was clearly still awake, groaning under a pillow, with only her bedside lamp open – and her phone lying right beside her… beeping once every other while.

 

Her phone lay open, and clearly she has read through all of Tom’s tweets… but she has been pretending that she hasn’t even noticed them. She hasn’t even tweeted for the past few days. She can hear how he sounded so lonely through every single Shakespearean quote… Talking about love and _patience_ … As if he’s trying to strike _someone else’s_  nerve, but she just can’t bring herself to even reply or face him yet in fear that she might be reciprocating those _imagined feelings,_ she still doubted, as well…

 

For a moment, Vega remembered Seb.

 

Twiddling her fingers, she remembered how her ex-boyfriend would also send vague, weird yet seemingly romantic messages over the phone for a time… She thought it was romantic, but this was the time when he was still sort of dating her co-worker…

 

Seb has always been obscure, brooding and slightly a bit dense (even worse than she is), but he drove her nuts as she tried to ignore his advances at one point – till she realized that she actually liked him and returned his feelings. And this was the time when he has already dumped their co-worker in an attempt to win Vega over… which wasn’t really a nice move for Seb to begin with.

 

The thought of Sebastian still made Vega a little bit sick to her stomach, but then she realizes that she’s been idle and hopeless about the man for a month even before she left for London. Now Tom… her _Thain_ , is definitely no Sebastian…

 

The girls were always right – Thain has always been a fucking catch. Set aside the fact that he’s an acclaimed celebrity – Tom is a complete gentleman, a talented artist, a quirky friend and a sweet man… However Vega found herself frowning underneath the pillow.

 

_What if this is just rebound – for me?_

_How can I even tell that Tom is different from all the others I’ve ever dated?_

_How can I even tell if he actually likes me…_

_He hasn’t even formally confirmed it that he wants me, without the influence of alcohol…_

_How do I even know if I’m ready for something like this… again?_

_I’m too much a coward to believe that I can fall in love with someone without any fear or complications..._

 

Pulling the pillow off her face, she picks up her phone and closes the twitter app where all the messages were stored. Raising the device to her face, she decides to make that one call that could set her heart at peace…

 

“Hello Max?”

 

A groan was heard from the other side of the phone. “ _Vegetable, it’s midnight. Shouldn’t you be sleeping? You’ve got work tomorrow_.”

 

Vega wrinkled her nose at the mention of the old demeaning nickname. “Max, I can’t sleep. I couldn’t sleep for the past few days…”

 

A snort was heard from the pixie-haired girl who was across town. “ _Shouldn’t you be talking to your best friend about that?_ ” Vega actually found herself frowning even more. “ _And when I meant best friend – that’s not me, Aeoren…_ ”

 

The girl groaned miserably, putting a pillow over her face again. “I’m not ready to face Thain just yet…” a muffled, helpless voice came from under the casing…

 

Dead air probably came across the two phones connecting two girls from two different hotels in London, a few minutes after midnight. Vega swore she was either starting to fall asleep, or Max has bailed out on her and is drooling on the receiver.

 

“Max?”

 

A small groan replied from the other line.

 

“I’m scared.” Vega finally spoke out. “Could you come and sleep over with me tonight after work?”

 

You can hear Max shuffling and murmuring something about getting sleep after she heard that statement from Vega. “ _You big baby_ ,” she whined. “ _Why don’t you come over here and just sleepover with us?_ ”

 

Vega shook her head. “That won’t work. Once I’m there, everyone will be up and about. I still have work and seminars to attend to you know. I even have this big photo-shoot thing coming up…” Vega heard herself sigh. “I just need someone to talk to in person, not on the phone… At least someone to… keep me company?”

 

Max groaned. “ _Why don’t you ask Tom? He’d sure want to be with you –_ “

 

“ ** _MAX!_** ” Vega actually bellowed.

 

There was an awkward silence from the other side of the phone. Vega found herself biting her lip, trying to control her temper as she told her closest online-female-friend these words: “Max, I really need you right now. It’s you, probably the girls – but you’re the one who keeps me sane. You’re my original voice of reason. I know it takes aeons to trust you – but I still do.”

 

She found herself playing with the edges of her pillow. “So will you, Max?” She reasoned out. “Please? For the good old times? Come on… I know you’d like to get away from Sam’s snoring and the girls’ insistent fangirling…”

 

Her friend didn’t reply. Vega was pretty sure she should give up on the entire sleepover thing and go to bed –

 

“ _Let’s just discuss it later, okay?_ ” Max mumbled.

 

Satisfied with her friend’s answer, the two said their goodbyes and eventually hang up their phones. Vega however, took probably thirty minutes more before she actually fell asleep.

 

 

***

 

The girl probably had her hopes up that morning. She was up early, and found herself informing the girl at the Reception that someone may be coming to visit. “A friend of mine is going to sleepover with me tonight,” Vega said, as she approached the desk as early as 6am. “They might come early so please feel free to give them access to my room.”

 

The receptionist smiled and asked, “What name should we be expecting?”

 

“Max Gilligan,” Vega mentioned, impressed at the security set-up.

 

Vega found herself staring at the receptionist – it was a different girl… brown-haired this time, and almost her height. She was about to reiterate her early request not to let anyone in, but she just waved it off as she smiled with a soft _Thanks_ and walked away from the front desk– she realized that she could face _anyone_ if Max is there with her…

 

She was probably at the Way Magazine Headquarters around 7am.

 

Hunched up in front of her computer, Vega felt peace and productivity filling her head as she unwrapped her sandwich breakfast which she got off a Deli just across the street. Going through several entertainment sites and gossip blogs relevant to her job and interests, she took a bite of her cold-cuts and greens sub, enjoying a morning where there isn’t much people in the office yet – and she gets to watch the sunlight peer through the big glass windows beside her station.

 

 _This is great_ , she thought as she happily munched on her breakfast as she read up on movie updates about a J.J. Abrams series currently in production. _Work is just what I need to get shit out of my head_.

 

She was contemplating of getting a cup of coffee from the vending machine in the pantry when her phone suddenly buzzed. Half wary from whom it could be, she suddenly felt relieved when it turned out to be a text message from Max:

 

_Hey twit, I thought about what you were saying last night and yea… maybe a coward like you needs a bit of moral support at this time. I’ll prolly be at your Hotel before dinner. Might bring someone with me… Can I get directions? – MG_

 

Grinning, Vega wiped off some crumbs from the side of her mouth as she diligently sent the address and the way to her Hotel.

 

_Who are you bringing along? One of the girls? If its Sam, tell her to bring those nice caramel munchers she keeps in her room :P – VG_

 

Flipping the phone over to her table, relieved that she acquired some sort of a body guard from her big, tall, gangly problems; Vega sprinted to the vending machine to get her drink. By the time she got back, her phone’s screen was blinking with a new message.

 

_You’ll see. : - ) See ya later, veggie! – MG_

 

 _Perfect_ , Vega said with a smile, looking up as she exited the message and returned to the inbox panel. _Everything is just going my way._

 

 

***

 

 

“You called for me, Miss Holly?”

 

It was quarter past noon, and Vega has probably filed her research, reviewed proposals, proofread articles and answered her emails throughout the course of the day. She was even contemplating overtime just so she wouldn’t have to go home and be left to herself for a few hours before Max arrives…

 

But now things were looking up and the fact that Holly asked Vega to drop by her office, they would finally start talking about that huge photo-shoot project which has been mentioned to her almost three weeks ago.

 

The moment Vega popped her head in, Holly quickly got up to her feet, dropping some files on the table as the girl held the door for a moment, a bit confused with the sudden movement. “Hold the door kid,” she exclaimed with a small grin, as she picked up a folder and ushered herself and the girl out. “We’re going down to the Fashion Department downstairs.”

 

Walking alongside the tall woman as they passed through some cubicles of the Promotions Office before making their way to the elevator, Vega was sporting this curious look on her face. “Fashion Department?” she mused as the blonde tipped her glasses and smiled at her, handing her a magazine which showed featured some of the clients hosted by Hamilton Hodell. “Take a look at some of their clients,” she instructed.

 

As Holly pressed the button which said 14th floor, Vega leafed through the magazine quickly, spotting a few well-known personalities such as Tilda Swinton, Stephen Fry, Laetita Casta, Shirley Henderson, Jack Davenport and more. “Oh my God,” Vega found herself gasping when she turned a page. “Rupert Grint!”

Holly laughed as the girl found herself closing the magazine. “You sound just like a girl fresh out of Junior High, mate,” she said, slightly giggling.

 

“I know right,” Vega said with a slightly bashful grin. “It’s so embarrassing.”

 

That’s when a chime was heard and the elevator swung open. The two stepped out amidst a few more people from the 14th floor stepping in, one of them greeting Holly “Good Afternoon”. Vega just smiled as she tagged alongside her supervisor, having been in the Fashion Department only once or twice… once during the tour, and the second time when she delivered a proposal to one of the Fashion Directors.

 

“So as you see,” Holly continued speaking as they made their way through the thick glass doors of the Fashion Floor. “They just don’t want this photo-shoot for this high-profile celebrity, they also want the pictures featured on the next issue.”

 

Nodding impressively, Vega said, “Amazing. We could do that?”

Holly looked at her and gave her a definite grin. “Only if we pull it off properly,” she exclaimed as both went in, catching the attention of a few interns and assistants scurrying about.

 

“What I need you to do,” Holly muttered as she motioned and waved to one of the people behind the cubicles. “Is to make sure that everything is accounted for, supervise and help with the production, and handle the fashion and artistic aspect of the shoot,” she exclaimed as they make their way towards one of the Fashion Director’s offices. “In other words,” Holly said. “You’re going to be my second in command tomorrow.”

Vega felt like smiling, determination vivid in her face. _Finally, no longer just a Promotional Officer in training_ , she heard herself think as she stepped into the office and was introduced to Nigel Hamish – the current Fashion Director who would be supervising the shoot for tomorrow’s project. Two girls, a redhead and a brunette stood beside the well-dressed man – who seemed to be eager to meet the two Officers from Promotions.

“Oh,” Holly exclaimed as she gestured to the girls. “Would you like to introduce these two lovely girls here, Mr. Hamish?”

The flimsy-sounding thirty-something man flamboyantly waved his hands, “Ah yes,” he exclaimed. “This is Natasha – “ gesturing to the brunette slightly taller than Vega. “And Lilian,” he pointed at the taller redhead who grinned at the smaller girl who looked at them in awe. “They are expected to report to you Miss Holly – as well as your little assistant here – what’s your name again, dearie?”

Flinching a bit, the girl stepped forward to say her name. “Vega,” she tried to say out loudly.

“Ah!” the Fashion Director muttered brightly. “Vega! Such a lovely name…”

 

Holly delivered small talk and some last minute instructions to Nigel as Vega watched on and exchanged awkward grins with the two other girls who seemed as if they can’t wait to get back to work. “Okay we’ll see you tomorrow – we may have to be early up in here since we have to do last minute suit adjustments when the client arrives tomorrow…” Nigel said, waving his hands at Holly who slightly had to duck as she talked about the studio that was supposed to be used near the 34th floor, near the rooftop.

 

“We’d be using Studio B,” she exclaimed as she walked out of the office, followed by the Fashion Director – as the two other Fashion Assistants bid Vega goodbye and went back to their stations. Vega on the other hand grinned back and sheepishly followed Holly and Nigel who seemed to be exchanging some sort of gossip about the project.

 

“I wish Hamilton Hodell would send us the list of possible updates right now –“

 

“They said they wanted this photo-shoot done within the week – “

 

“I wonder what kind of huge confidential cover-up they don’t want to deliver, we are the press anyway.”

 

“I do understand…”

 

“If they don’t give me names, I won’t get any colors and suits done –“

 

“If I find out tonight, I’ll let you know, darling –“

 

Eventually, the Fashion Director had to be set aside when an intern had to call him for approval on a design, bidding Holly goodbye with a promise of tea after work. The tall Promotions Manager then turned around to find that her assistant is still standing behind her, with a smug grin on her face. Putting an arm around the small woman, they trudged around the cubicles as they made their way out of the Fashion Department. “You heard everything Vega?” Holly asked. “Every word,” the girl answered back.

 

As they stepped into the elevator, Vega decided to pop a delicate question.

 

“So Holly,” she said, narrowing those almond-shaped eyes. “Who is that client of Hamilton Hodell whom we’d be catering to tomorrow?”

 

Silence probably ensued in the tin box as it made its way back to the 20th floor as Holly tried to find a way to explain to the Promotions Officer beside her the nature and state of the project.

 

“That’s… the current issue,” Holly exclaimed, putting her hands behind her hips, leaning on the steel wall of the elevator. “Hamilton Hodell still won’t release the name or names of talents whom they would be sending tomorrow… though we expect that it’s just going to be one person.”

 

Wrinkling her nose, Vega found herself questioning the situation. “Why?”

 

Holly shrugged as she looked at the girl. “Confidentiality of a certain project, paparazzi protection, hiding the location from some rabid fans… For all we know this might be a high-profile actor involved with a confidential production and we might have to feature a bit of that scoop about top-secret releases.”

 

Suddenly hyped by all the intrigue, Vega didn’t notice till the elevator chimed – they have already reached floor twenty.

 

Stepping out as she made her way towards her station and Holly prepared to go back in her office, Vega gratefully smiled at her supervisor and muttered, “I think I’ll go check the Hamilton Hodell website.”

 

“Good idea,” Holly muttered as she made her way back to her office, chatting with other POs on the way.

 

Settling down in front of her computer to open up her browser, Vega found herself going on Google to search for the Hamilton Hodell firm and finding their website in a flash. Putting a thumb on her chin, she was about to open the list of clients when –

 

“Vega! I need you to check something on my report!” Criz started shouting from her cubicle.

 

Considering that Criz had trouble filing and turning all her documents into PDFs due to a suspicious virus she got through her email a week ago; Vega just had to roll her eyes and close the Hamilton Hodell website, trying to make a mental note to check it later before she went to help her friend with her file problems.

 

Truth be told, Vega never got to look up the clients that day as she was too tired with helping Criz and with the fact that she had to survey one of the photo-shoots held at the Way Magazine HQ Lobby.

 

 

***

 

 

Vega swore that it was probably around 6-6:30pm when she got back to the hotel, considering that she was dragged to a tea-drinking session by Criz and Jes after they found out that the famous photo-shoot project of hers was about to take place the next day. Vega thought she never drank too much tea or tea with milk that day.

 

She trudged through the lobby, completely forgetting all about her other problems thanks to her work productivity when the brunette at the front desk started calling her…

 

“Miss Veca!”

 

Raising an eyebrow as she made her way to the front desk, she realized that the girl was _mispronouncing_ her name… “Huh?” Vega wearily exclaimed.

 

“I have got a message for you Miss Veca –“

 

Squinting, the girl had to correct her on the spot. “I think the name you should be referring to is _Vega_ ,” she said with a sheepish grin, making the brunette blush.

 

“Oh I’m so sorry Ma’am,” she said with that distinct Northern Accent, causing Vega to just ignore the mistake and give the front desk girl a weary grin. “But I’ve got an important message for you. Your friend has arrived. He’s already in your room.”

 

Vega felt her face brighten up despite the tiring day. “Oh really? That’s great!” Wrinkling her nose a bit, the girl realized what she just said – “He?”

 

The brunette grinned and slightly blushed. “Yes! I believe he’s your brother - as the girl whom we identified as ‘Max Gilligan’ claimed when she arrived with him, saying that he’ll be waiting in her place before she comes back. Nice chap, your Max just popped out to buy something…”

 

Vega felt her cheek twitch. “ ** _He?!_** ”

 

Before the Front Desk could answer, Vega has grabbed her phone and flipped it open – quickly dialing Max’s number to confirm whatever shit is currently going on right now -

“Max?” Vega’s voice sounded like a cross between panic and rage.

 

A bit of dead-air and giggling came from the phone before Max actually spoke. “ _Ola Vega! What’s up?!_ ” Her voice sounded so innocent and pure – it definitely smelled like trouble to her.

 

“Are… you… in… the… hotel… right… now?” Vega said in slow, threatening words as she stalked towards the lobby entrance.

 

More giggling erupted from the phone, and some muffled squealing. Vega felt like her temper was about to reach boiling point and the pounding in her chest wasn’t helping – _something definitely was fishy_. “ _N-No,_ ” she heard Max retort. “ _I had to go back to ours to get something…_ ”

 

Vega swore she saw red.

 

“ ** _THEN WHO IS IN MY ROOM?!!_** ” she literally bellowed in the phone.

 

Dead-silence… and more muffled weird little noises erupted from the other line, making Vega’s sweat turn cold. “ _Oh that!_ ” she heard Max say in between laughter. “ _Why don’t you go find out for yourself –_ “

 

Before Max could even finish the statement, the girl ran out of the lobby and was hailing herself a cab.

 

 

***

 

Sam swore she never heard someone bang on their door so loud at 7pm in the evening.

 

Max and Lis (who was busy watching her fiddle with her phone as they both sat on the couch, giggling like two deranged maniacs) actually jumped from their seats as someone stormed from outside the hall and into their room just as a really worried-looking Sam opened the door.

 

“Max – “ Vega grunted, looking half-disheveled, still in her office clothes, was there standing in front of her friends, rage prominent in her eyes.

 

“Oh my God – “

 

“ **WHO IS –** “

 

“Wait let me explain –“

 

“ **IN MY –** “

 

“Vega –“

 

“ **FUCKING HOTEL ROOM?!!** ”

 

The girl managed to grab hold of a couch pillow again and had dropped her purse on the floor, as Max have jumped behind the couch and was ready to run. However, Vega has successfully cornered her and was about to smack her repeatedly on the head – when Lis caught her hand and Sam had to help her restrain the infuriated girl from pounding Max who was almost cowering on the floor.

 

“I heard screaming – “ Lila exclaimed, bursting through the front door which Sam accidentally left open. “What happened?!”

 

Mari, who also burst through the door, took one look at Vega and went, “Oh.”

 

Vega, however – was burning with rage, you swear her eyes were welling with tears of frustration, as she fell back on a couch – still glaring at the girl who was slowly getting up from the floor. “Max, answer my question,” she said through her gritted teeth. “ **WHO IS IN MY HOTEL ROOM?!** ”

 

Wearing a boyish-turtle neck outfit, with a scarf around her neck, Max tried to speak – but ended up closing her mouth, muttering, “Well… You see…” Max winced, flashing the smaller woman an awkward smile, causing Vega to hold her head in her hand… Hiding her face which melted into something which mixed with horror and fear…

 

“Oh… my… God…”

 

Lis shot Max an annoyed look, as the other girl shrugged as if to say _I didn’t see this coming_ – before the taller brunette hit Max’s arm with her fist.

 

“Is it him?” a soft, calm voice echoed from the girl hunched over the seat.

 

Max received another sharp nudge from Lis, but the girl just couldn’t answer Vega’s question, fidgeting nervously (and half trying not to laugh) in her spot.

 

“ **IS IT?!!** ”

 

The girl with the pixie hair cut contorted her face, her silence becoming a definite answer to Vega’s dreaded question. Well, bottomline was – it remained unanswered. And Vega somewhat was convinced that it was a fucking _yes_.

 

“I trusted you, Max…” A hopeless voice came from behind Vega’s fingers, covering her face.

 

Max felt like shrugging, muttering, “Vega… “

 

She wasn’t even done talking when the girl tore her face from her hands and got up from her feet, screaming, “ **COME ON, MAX – I TRUSTED YOU!!!** ”

 

Overpowered, Max can only sit back down on the couch as all the other girls gathered around the commotion concerning the visitor trying to compose herself, hesitantly pacing in front of the sofa she just sat on… Contemplating her next move…

 

For a moment, Lis subtly placed her hand in her jacket pocket and pulled out a phone when –

 

“ **YOU!** ” Vega looked paranoid, slightly out of her mind as she called out Lis with the phone. “ **NO TEXTING!** ”

 

Everyone swore that she was going ballistic… “ **EVERYONE! NO TEXTING, NO CALLS, NO CONTACT, NO FUCKING TWEETS – NO NOTHING!!!** ” She crossed her arms and sat on the couch, her eyes seemingly twitching as she tried to keep tabs of everyone who looked at her bewilderedly in the center of the room, wondering what time she got off her rocker. “ **I’M BUNKING HERE TONIGHT** –“ She announced clearly. “ **NOBODY TELL ANYBODY – _ANYTHING_.** ”

 

Mari and Lila exchanged clueless looks as Lis ended up slapping Max at the back of her head, shooting her an _I-TOLD-YOU-THAT-WAS-A-BAD-IDEA_ look. Sam tried to approach the woman who was throwing hysterics in their hotel room, silently and gently saying, “Vega you need to calm down –“

 

But apparently, the girl was jumpier than ever, jerking her head towards the direction of Sam’s hand as it touched her shoulder – causing the other girl to back off.

 

“I’m sorry!” Vega muttered, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over her head. “I just can’t seriously calm down!!!”

 

Sam sat down and hugged the girl as Max rolled her eyes, only to be hit by Lis on the back of the head again. “Come on Max,” Vega said, throwing the pillow down from her head, showing her eyes which were slightly starting to tear up out of frustration. “I trusted you! You know I wasn’t ready to face Tom –“ Even the mention of his name, made her flinch. “How can you do this to me?!!”

 

Burying her head on Sam’s shoulder, Lis stood up to face the girl throwing a tantrum. “In Max’s defense,” she started. “Even though I really swear that it was the _stupidest idea I’ve ever heard_ – You can’t keep running away, Vega. Tom is your friend – he’s _our_ friend.” Lis sighed for a while and sat down when Vega peeked from Sam’s embrace, slightly glaring at her. “The guy is worried about you. He’s wondering about what you’re feeling... _You have to at least let him know what you think_. He deserves that.”

 

Vega straightened up, face contorting. “What I feel? What I felt with what he did while he was drunk? I don’t even have any feelings to begin with –“

 

“ **OH MY GOD,** ” Max finally erupted, standing from the other couch. “ **NO FEEL – _NO FEELINGS?!!_ THAT IS THE MOST PATHETIC LIE – **UNGHHH!” Max swore that she was the one who’s going to beat the hysterical woman up. Instead, she grabbed the pillow on the couch and angrily threw it down the ground, as she stalked towards Vega – the girl suddenly sporting a shocked look as she shrank in fear.

 

“ **YOU. HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN EVERYTHING –** “ Max exclaimed, clenching her fists. “ **THE LOKI ARTWORKS, THE AVENGERS FANGIRLING, THE PRINCE HAL PRINTED OUT PICTURES AND THE ‘ONLY LOVERS LEFT ALIVE’ GIFSETS– DON’T DENY IT VEGA, YOU HAVE BEEN PART OF LOKI’S ARMY –** “

 

Vega held her head and shut her eyes, screaming, “IT WAS A ONE TIME THING –“

 

“ **OH NO SWEETHEART, I DON’T THINK IT’S A ONE TIME THING –** “ Max felt like screaming. “ **CAN YOU EXPLAIN THE FACT THAT YOU WATCHED A MOVIE WITH HIM, YOU EVEN VISITED HIM ON SET WHEN HE ASKED YOU TO, NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU LET HIM KISS YOU –** “

 

“BUT I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD –“

 

“No really Vega,” Lila felt herself say, as all the girls were struck with that realization. “You could have pushed him away or slapped him on the face – but you let him kiss you…”

 

It looked like a bomb was dropped over Vega’s head. Her eyes were almost red, wide as saucers, she held her hands over her head as if she didn’t want to listen to what her friends had to say… and she sat there almost shivering… Still unwanting, still refusing to accept the truth that was staring her in the face –

 

Out of the din of statements, it was Lila’s question which snapped Vega out of her horrific stupor.

 

“I’ll ask you one thing and I want you to answer honestly,” she said, kneeling in front of her friend. “Do you even like Tom, Vega?”

 

The question struck her head like the snap of a baseball bat hitting the ball on a homerun. She opened her mouth, unsure of what to answer – when Lila asked her question again in a different context. “Let me ask you again - Do you like _Thain_ , Aeoren?” she almost whispered.

 

Dropping her hands on her knees, the girl could only answer, “I don’t know… I just _don’t know…_ ”

 

Max and Lis actually groaned.

 

“I-I know I am not ready for this…” Vega found herself muttering. “I am not ready to get into anything yet after Seb…” The mention of her ex’s name generated some confused looks around the room, but she just ignored it. “But I know I don’t want to lose the friendship I had with Thain…. The Thain I grew up with, the Thain I learned to love…” Vega found herself running her hands nervously through her hair again, as the other girls tried so hard not to coo over her previous statement. “It’s everything that matters…”

 

Smiling as if she was trying to comfort a disillusioned little girl, Lila held Vega’s hand and said, “You know, the best way to solve this is if you face your fears. Talk to Tom, tell him how you feel. I’m sure he’d understand…”

 

“OF COURSE HE’LL UNDERSTAND,” Max exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. “HE’S BEEN DYING TO TALK TO YOU SINCE THE NIGHT OF THE AFTERPARTY –“

 

Ignoring Max’s rambling , Lila looked up at her friend and reiterated her statement. “Vega,” she said. “You have to eventually to talk to Tom.”

 

The girl shook, a shiver went through her spine. “I don’t know… I’m not ready…” she looked up at Lila, her face full of fear. “I’m afraid…”

 

“MY GOD VEGA, WHY ARE YOU EVEN AFRAID OF A SIX-FOOT NORSE –“ Before Max could even finish flailing, Lis managed slam a pillow in her face – since her over-reactive statements wasn’t really helping with the situation.

 

“You have to face your fears, Vega sweetheart,” Lila whispered, stroking her hand. “And Tom isn’t even supposed to be a fear of yours… the man won’t even bite. He will not bite you – _especially **you**_ of all people…”

 

Vega tried to silence her brain, the murmuring around the room and the insane statements that were being spewed out of Max’s mouth… She tried to think over Lila’s comforting actions… Realizing that maybe, just maybe… she just has to stand up to Thain…

 

“Yeah…” Vega exclaimed silently, the words rolling softly out of her mouth. “You’re right…”

 

Slightly leaning back on the couch with a bit of hesitation, you would slowly see the tension ease from Vega’s shoulders. “Maybe I should back to the hotel,” she whispered softly but certainly, as you can see through the way she sat up – she is gathering all the courage she needs for what’s about to come.

 

“Finally,” Max exclaimed, falling on the couch.

 

Sharply turning her head in her direction, Vega shot her a glare. “What are you doing? You’re coming with me,” she said with a smirk.

 

“What.”

 

Clenching her hands violently, Vega turned to Max and said, “You’re coming with me and you’re going to fix the shit you just made.” Max realized that maybe she’s in hot water, since it seemed as if Vega’s eyes were on fire. “And I’m not facing _whoever is in my room_ , on my own.”

 

Max found herself groaning again as she buried her head in her hands.

 

 

***

 

 

It probably took Vega twenty to thirty paces in Sam and Max’s hotel room before the latter had to drag her by the collar towards the corridor and eventually out of the Hotel. It was almost nine-thirty in the evening and the two haven’t literally eaten dinner yet (along with everyone present in Max and Sam’s room earlier) when the two arrived at Vega’s hotel, somberly alighting from the cab they took.

 

Vega was clearly reluctant to go back to her room, and you can see it through her body language – the stiffness of her body and the way her eye shifted from left to right when they passed through the lobby, watching out for any “suspicious” figures which are taller than the rest of the crowd. Or so she thought. Even if she has what she considered a “human shield”, she knew she couldn’t trust Max any longer – knowing that her so-called friend will most likely sprint away if Tom would ever corner them… And Vega was prepared to latch on to the taller girl’s jacket in case it would happen.

 

They were already in the elevator on the way to the 18th floor where Vega’s suite is, when Max noticed the girl bring out a can from her bag.

 

“A pepper spray?” Max disbelievingly exclaimed, a slight tinge of hopelessness in her voice. “Seriously Vega? _A pepper spray?_ ”

 

The girl who stood beside her just ended up smirking. “You never confirmed who it was in my room,” she growled. “Who knows if you threw a deranged psycho in my room and you would admit –“

 

Before she could say another word, Max snatched the can from her hand and held onto it tightly, with a bit of disgust in her face. “Seriously Vega, you’re completely overreacting,” Max growled as the elevator opened with a _Ding!_

 

The two girls stepped out, Max walking faster than the very nervous girl beside her. By the time they got to her door, Max had to turn around and ironically sigh at Vega who started to fumble for her hotel keys, obviously stalling the situation.

 

Vega on the other hand, didn’t know what to expect.

 

It was late. _Would he still be in her room? Would it be him? What would she do if he was still there, sitting on her bed, waiting for her, smoothing those long black curls with his slender fingers –_ Vega’s thoughts were interrupted when Max groaned and covered her face with a hand, subtly telling her to hurry up.

 

Trying to steady her trembling hand, she slipped the key in the hole and heard the locks click.

Holding her breath – she opened the door.

 

To her surprise, all the lights were out. The two girls walked hesitantly in the room, as Vega automatically clung to Max’s sleeve, her heart pounding as she extended a hand on the wall and turned on the lights…

 

The room was empty, there was no sign of a break-in or as if it was previously occupied while Vega was gone. It seems as if none of her items were moved from its place, and everything remained neat and organized. Maybe a bit more neat and organized than how Vega left it… But it didn’t really seem as if it was so.

 

Heart pounding in her chest, she shot Max a worried look as she dashed in the room, obviously summoning all the courage she can get as she opened the doors on the nearest closet – checking its content. Max felt like it was ridiculous, but a wave of panic also flashed through her face when she realized that Vega’s room _seemed empty_ –

 

Both girls suddenly made a mad dash around the suite  –

 

Opening doors –

Checking the small veranda outside the window –

Checking the closets –

Checking the contents of the bathroom –

Even checking under the bed –

 

Empty. Empty. _Empty._

Vega and Max regrouped, speechless in the middle of room… At a loss with what just happened. Even if the rest of the part of the room where Vega’s bed stood remained dim, they have opened all lights and checked all rooms. Nothing.

 

What bothered the smaller brunette is that the front desk claimed that someone _was_ in her room… And Max seemed to imply that she brought someone in her room… _Then why is her room empty? Did he leave?_

 

“Is this some sort of prank?” Vega turned to face Max, confused.

 

Max opened her mouth in retort – “I swear Vega,” she protested. “I have no idea!”

 

Both girls realized that the area surrounded the bed remained dark. Considering how the lighting of the room is much more focused around the dresser; a separate lighting system surrounded the bed area. You needed to flip on the switch to the two bedside lamps to light up the bed’s surroundings – which Vega did.

 

She felt her heart sink and her jaw drop when she saw what was lying on the covers.

 

A bouquet of three to four roses lay on the quilt… While vibrant red rose petals were scattered on the mattress, over the pillows and slightly trailed over the sides of her bed…

 

Even Max stood in awe as the two girls approached the bed, Vega suddenly getting goose bumps up the back of her neck, freezing on the spot like a newly constructed ice sculpture. “Wow,” Max exclaimed as she stood almost shoulder-to-shoulder with Vega, the girl clenching her fists madly in order to control herself from shuddering in front of her friend. “Now that’s… impressive.”

 

Speechless, Vega couldn’t say anything – Till Max’s phone started to ring.

 

Exchanging glances, Max didn’t wait for her friend to say anything when she answered it – “Hello?”

 

Judging from how Max’s eyes widened and how she shamefully dropped it from Vega’s glare, the other girl realized who was on the phone. “Yep, she’s already here. You can stop worrying now.” The black-haired girl actually winced when she slightly recognized the husky voice over the receiver, loud enough for her to hear. “No, no – we just got here… Where did you go?” Max exclaimed, curling her lip as she watched Vega circle the bed, glowering at her.

 

“Are you still coming over? You know she’s here. I think she wants to talk to you –“ The glare and the definite shaking of her head was fierce enough to tell Max “No”, but she ignored Vega anyway.

 

“Awwww,” Max’s tone was half-playful, half-afraid, considering the dagger looks Vega is shooting in her direction. “Big day tomorrow huh? We understand…”

 

Max found herself looking up at the angry girl who had her arms crossed, realizing that she had no way out. “What? You’re asking me to stay with her?” she suddenly exclaimed, making Vega raise an eyebrow. “Don’t worry, I intend to…”

 

For a while Vega felt herself heave a sigh of relief when she heard that statement from Max… She didn’t want to sleep alone after that little scare she had that day.

 

“Yup, yup,” Max droned on. “Yeah… Goodnight, Thomas.”

 

Max put down the phone and found herself stuck with the task of trying to pacify the Hot-Headed-Queen-Of-Denial standing in front of her with her arms across her chest. “So,” she started. “You got your wish. Tom’s not coming back.”

 

Vega snorted ironically. “So you do admit you took him in the room, Maxine.”

 

Max found herself snorting as well, but she didn’t say anything as she approached the bed, picking up one of the roses. “It’s such a pretty bouquet you know…”

 

The smaller brunette found herself staring at the beautiful display which was laid out on her bed, which seemed more like an invitation than a message left to her by a man she thought she knew. Her hands trembled as she attempted to lift the bouquet from her sheets, half of her head thinking how on earth she was going to clean up the mess Tom left –

 

“This is really sweet, you know,” Max muttered as she placed down the can of pepper-spray on the bedside table, a small sly grin forming on her face. “It’s such a shame you had to miss it.”

 

Vega found herself calmly taking the bouquet in her arms, taking a whiff of the scent from the flowers in her hands. “Max, just shut your trap and help me clean up.”


	34. Rose-kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Vega's room while she was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is originally labelled 33.1, since it is a subset of Chapter 33. Considering that it happened during the events of that same instance... Not to mention that this is Tom's POV. I would say that you treat this as a supplementary chapter.
> 
> The best song for this chapter is "Dont Know What To Say". (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKXpys3SCS4) Just listen to the lyrics and you would understand.

**_Tuesday_ **

**_Day Before Photoshoot_ **

**_5:30PM – Before Vega Arrives In Her Hotel_ **

 

Max, dressed in that boyish turtleneck, but clad with a fashionable blue jacket; approached the front desk of the Langham Hotel – which dealt with Vega’s all-expense paid stay in London. Glancing at the cute, mousy-faced receptionist with the dark brown hair with a bit of light brown highlights; the girl sporting the pixie-hair under the mafia hat exclaimed, “Hi, I’m Max Gilligan. I believe Miss Vega is expecting me?”

 

The Northern-looking girl grinned and said, “Yes! Miss Guerrero gave us clearance for you to go straight up in her room.” Retrieving something from one of the compartments under the desk, she handed the Caucasian girl (with a hint of Hawaiian lineage in her genes) a flat-looking hotel key with the numbers 1835 engraved on it.

 

“I hope you enjoy your stay at Langham,” the brunette receptionist gleamed, making Max smile back at her.

 

Grinning brightly, Max turned the keys around in her hands before pocketing it. She was about to walk away when she flashed a mischievous smile to herself before turning around to ask the girl at the front desk –

 

“I’ve got another friend coming in with me –“ she explained as the cute receptionist nodded and listened intently. “You see, it’s a special day for Vega so we’re setting up a surprise in her room…” Twiddling with her fingers, “And we don’t want her to know. Could you do that for us?”

 

The girl gasped. “A surprise! How sweet of you miss!”

Max mouth curled into a smile. _Perfect_ , she thought.

 

”Thank you very much,” she said politely, bowing a bit with her hands clasped together, making the receptionist smile back and nod in her direction. Turning around to hide the fact that she rolled her eyes, Max took out her phone and made her way for the lobby entrance, fiddling with the keys as she stalked towards the wide doors.

 

She stood outside on the pavement, giving the doorman a feeble grin as she continued pounding on her phone’s keypads, seeming to be texting someone.

 

After a measly five to ten minutes of pacing on the sidewalk, trying to do small talk with the doorman and contemplating whether she should go back in the lobby and lounge on the beautiful red couch chairs – a tall figure sporting a white shirt, white jeans, a dark-gray cardigan approached Max… causing her to back off a bit, eyeing the gentleman.

 

“My my, aren’t you dressed for the occasion,” she said with a whistle, eyeing the six-footer from head to toe.

 

Putting a hand on his head, where a black baseball cap was perched; Tom found himself fixing the black-tinted shades on the bridge of his nose afterwards. “I have to put my best foot forward, DarkJade,” he whispered, before he gave out a long sigh…

 

Palming her face, Max stepped forward as she roughly held the man’s arms and shook it. “Get a grip of yourself, Thain,” she hissed. “I’m doing this whole shebang for you, you _better_ not screw it up like that night –“

 

Apologetic, Tom raised his hands and muttered, “I know, I know –“

 

Letting go, Max crossed her arms and exclaimed, “With how she’s acting like a scared little kitten, you know that Vega wouldn’t risk leaving an opening, and this is the best time to corner her. If we do everything as planned –“ Max sighed. “You finally get to tell her the _truth_ tonight, Thomas.”

 

Tom’s eyes widened with a mix of anticipation and surprise, realizing that maybe he can set things right…

 

Max saw this and felt sorry for her friend, a small bit of compassion flashing on her face, something absolutely rare for someone like her. Tugging on his sleeve, she muttered, “Come on –“ as they both went through the glass doors. “And keep the hat and the glasses on, you don’t want to attract another swarm of groupies.”

 

They passed the receptionist on the front desk, Max making sure that the girl saw her walking beside the towering giant, giving a curt nod in her direction – as the cheerful looking staff waved, slightly eyeing the taller guy she was with. “Great,” Max muttered to herself as they marched towards the Elevator lobby. “They didn’t notice you, and you’re legally in the premises – “

 

Spinning in her direction, he exclaimed, “What do you mean legally – “

 

Max ignored him and pressed the up button beside the leftmost elevator, near the tall mirrored walls, and took out the hotel key from her pocket. Shoving it into Tom’s open palm, she straightened up and started giving him instructions like a soldier giving orders. “18th Floor, Room 35 – But I bet you already took note of that. Stay there until we contact you, we can’t risk Vega running out on you again.”

 

“But –“

 

“If something goes wrong, we’ll let you know. If something goes wrong, contact us. No wait – call me. I’ll be there in a jiffy.”

 

Without another word, the elevator door snapped open and she shoved Tom inside the hollow tin space, saluting him when he got to his senses. “You’re on your own - for now, Thain.”

 

“Max wait –“

 

The doors closed on his face as Max watched the numbers blinking on top of the entrance with a satisfied smile on her face. She probably stood there for about 5-10 more minutes till the elevator came down, listening to her iPod shuffle, before she decided to walk over to the receptionist, placing her hands on the front desk.

 

“Hello again,” she said with a mischievous wink.

 

“Hi Miss Giligan!” the unusually sunny receptionist greeted her with a beaming grin, eyeing the other girl from head to toe.

 

Scratching her head, Max said, “Well, my friend is already upstairs, setting things – but I have to go out for a while to buy some candles and some other party things.” The girl listened to her intently, taking note of every word – or it seemed to be. “In case Vega walks in,” Max said, checking her watch. “Can you tell her I just stepped out and would be right back?”

 

The receptionist grinned and said, “Sure, no worries! We’ll let her know when she comes in.”

 

“That’s great!” Max said as if she was feigning delight. “Thanks!”

 

Turning around, the girl couldn’t help but roll her eyes, muttering _Suckers!_ in her brain as she marched out of the lobby and onto the curb, planning to hail a cab. Pulling out her phone as she walked away, she didn’t indicate who she was calling, but she only said these words when they picked up –

 

“Loki is in the quadrant. I repeat: _Loki is in the quadrant_.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

A resounding click came from the door as Tom carefully stepped into RM 1835.

 

He walked in the empty suite, blue-eyes scanning the area. It was the same room where he picked the two girls up before Cornwall, its still the same room where he first told her that he’d be playing the Norse God again where she stood up on the bed, trying to scream her voice out… He found himself eyeing the doorway, where he reminded herself that it was here where he managed to gather his courage and kiss her for the first time…

 

He closed his eyes and felt a shudder go through his spine as he went through that memory. Trying to snap out of it, he closed the door and leaned his back against it… eyeing the room again, wondering why despite its emptiness, he can still feel her presence…

 

Then while he was absorbing the silence and the fact that he actually got into _her_ little sanctuary – his phone started ringing.

 

“Hullo,” Tom said with a bit of exasperation as he took off his shades, putting the device to his ear. “Oh… Hey Fred…”

 

A confident voice echoed from the other line. “ _I just got the news from Max,_ ” the voice crackled. “ _Congratulations! Is she there yet?_ ”

 

“No…” That sultry voice well known for its baritone and accent sank into a slightly disappointed tone as he moved around, stepping into the main room… eyeing the scattered couch chairs and that tidy bed sitting in the middle of the room. “I don’t think she’d be back from work soon…”

 

“ _Oh,_ ” Fred sounded as if he was feigning disappointment. “ _Hey man, do you still need those things you asked me to bring while you sneak in that hotel?_ ”

 

Tom sort of jumped, a bit of quirk returning in his bones after having to wait all day – “Yes! Yes!”

 

His smiling face suddenly melted in thought as he found himself sitting on one of the couch chairs in the vicinity. “Well, I couldn’t ask you to go upstairs, it’s too risky…” he said, deep in thought.

 

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

 

“ _You know what,_ ” Fred suddenly exclaimed. “ _I have an idea – I’ll just leave it on the front desk and have it delivered to you upstairs._ ”

 

Tom beamed. “That would be great! You’re such a lifesaver, thanks Fred!”

 

A growl came from the other line. “ _Next time a girl calls you up and proposes an evil plot to trap your girlfriend, make sure you come prepared –_ “

 

Curling his lip at the comment and doing a bit of a snort, Tom retorted – “You have no idea how prepared I am, Fred. I just can’t risk Max seeing it – you know she tends to slip when Vega pressures her –“

 

“ _Max can slip anytime now, you know,_ ” the voice crackled. “ _Well, I’ll have it delivered in a flash. Just nearby. You’ve got my blessing, man. Goodluck!_ ” Fred eventually ended the phone with a click. Satisfied with himself, Tom was wearing a smile as his attention returned towards the room.

 

Gently dropping his leather sling bag on the sofa couch, he felt excitement rush in his body as he surveyed the small cues which was scattered around the room – little things he could identify with Vega.

 

He took notice of the white trench-coat she loves, unceremoniously lying over one of the couch chairs… That same white trench-coat she was wearing when she first saw him at that cafe… He smiled, remembering how he wasn’t really planning to attend even if Fred kept on telling him that this is the first time that they would see the girls in person and it’s such a miraculous time that both of their Hollywood-fuelled schedules weren’t packed that month… But one mention of how Aeoren was spotted at the London Eye and would be present at the café meet-up, Tom immediately cleared his entire itinerary for that afternoon, calling up a surprised Fred, asking him when they would be meeting the girls and where…

 

He spotted her pair of glasses sitting by the bedside table, along with an empty container of contacts, sitting right beside the frames. Tom found himself giving out a loud chuckle as he eyed it, remembering that incident where he had to guide the girl out of the labyrinth, with her foot still sore and her eyes still red… He felt a shiver go through his spine when the memory flashed through his head – that memory of how he held her in his arms for the first time, as she cried out all that fear and frustration from the entire weekend, all her problems mounting during the second day…

 

He sighed and beamed silently to himself… He was very _fond_ of that memory at the Gazebo…

 

He took notice of the towel slung over one of the plastic-backed chairs… He bit his lip as he was ran a hand over the cold surface, tempted to pick it up and bury his face in it, hoping he’d still smell that sweet scent he picked up from her hair when he buried his nose back in the gazebo… He had to stop himself, a bit of his conscience telling him that all of it seemed slightly wrong…

 

His eyes shifted around, as he awkwardly kept to himself, tempted to explore Vega’s hotel room without looking like a creeper or a stalker… He winced at the mention of the word _creeper_ in his head, wondering what the girl would actually do or how she would actually react if she found out that he was there, all alone…

 

Then he remembered that look on her face that night – right after he disengaged from her lips… Those auburn eyes glinting with shock… Then he felt himself shudder as he remembered how she stared at him… Then he felt his heart sink, remembering the cold and calculating stare she shot in his direction when she asked him to drink up from that glass of water…

 

 _Oh Vega_ , he thought sadly as he smoothed his cap off those black curls, melancholy striding over to her bed and sitting down. _If you would only give me a chance to explain…_

 

Hunched over, he found himself looking at his reflection on the dresser mirror, which was almost standing almost right across the bed. Grinning at his image, his eyes shifted downwards and he noticed her belongings scattered all over the wooden surface, including that small silver pouch which she was clutching during the Afterparty. Licking his lips, he stood up and approached the dresser, with a smile comparable to a boy who just entered the newly opened candy store after waiting, first in line, for the entire duration of the day.

 

Slightly parting his lips, he ran his hands through her exposed make-up kit… his eyes sparkling as his fingers stopped over two lip-gloss sticks almost piled together – one labeled _Grape_ and the other _Strawberry_ …

 

Picking up the one with the _Strawberry_ label, his hands trembled as brought it close to his face and pulled off the cap… The whiff of candied strawberries filling up his nose, making his heart jump; it reminded him of how sweet those lips tasted while it was coupled with the zest of 15-year-old cognac and a hint of Tequila… Tom felt a bit of blood rush from his head as he had to grip the edge of the dresser, the memory of her smile making him woozy, making him feel warm and fuzzy inside as if he was twenty-two all over again…

 

Tempted to sneak the lip-gloss in his pocket just to keep something of hers to himself as she distanced herself away from him… Tom had to miserably chew down on his lower lip to remind himself that he is a gentleman, and he shouldn’t act like some of his crazy fans online. He hesitantly placed down the stick back into the open kit, letting his hands roam the dresser a bit more…

 

He found a pair of round dangling, tear-drop earrings with the color of hazel – a pair which she hasn’t worn before. _I never knew she had these_ , he thought to himself, picking one of them up. Like a silly boy he placed it over his ear and looked at the mirror, laughing afterwards – realizing how much of an idiot he looked. _She should wear more stuff like this_ , he thought as he placed it down with its other pair. _It would definitely bring out those eyes_ …

 

His hands eventually found a tall bottle of purple liquid – making him raise an eyebrow. Curiously turning it around, he found out that it was a bottle of perfume – Liz Claiborne to be exact.

 

 _Oh my_ , he thought to himself as he grinned madly, uncapping the bottle. He still managed to look around, as if he was about to commit a crime, before he stepped back from the dresser and spritzed a few gusts from the bottle onto thin air…

 

Returning the cap, the fragrance hit him straight in the nose, causing him to take exhale deeply and gasp – _it was definitely her scent_.

 

His heart beating wildly, catching on the whiff of the perfume; he clutched the bottle tightly and backed into the bed – falling onto it… letting the fragrance take over his mind. Overcome by giddiness all of a sudden, he let the bottle roll to the side of the bed and onto the floor, stretching himself out on the slightly unkempt satin sheets, reaching upwards to grab one of her pillows littered on the bed to hug it to his chest – a wide grin forming on his face.

 

 _Oh man, I just can’t help it_ – he thought, flighty and air-headed all of a sudden as he hugged the pillow to his chest. _Anything, everything… Scent, touch, smell…  I’d do anything just to keep this feeling with me…_ Closing his eyes, he felt his smile disappear. _It’s everything I can hold on to as I wait for the real thing to actually come up and smile at me…_

 

He opened his eyes, feeling melancholy all of a sudden.

 

Realizing that he has fallen onto her bed, he snuggled comfily into the covers thinking that this is where she sleeps every night, nuzzling his cheek on the pillow which he believed she’d always use. _Max tells me she’s so afraid_ , he thought to himself, blue eyes peering from beneath the pillow. _I’d respect that, I’d believe that… But I hope she doesn’t hide from me for too long…_

 

He sighed and placed his chin over the tip of the pillow he’s cuddling. _I’ve seen it… I’ve seen it in her eyes…_ He thought. _I don’t believe Fred who keeps on saying that it’s just me… That it might all be one sided… I’ve seen it and I know somehow she may feel the same…_

 

Sighing, he sat up, looking at the bottle of perfume on the floor. He tried calming himself down as he placed the pillow back on the covers with a soft thump, running a hand through his hair…

 

He was about to pick up the bottle, when there was a knock on the door.

 

His heart pounding, he quickly grabbed the perfume from the carpeted floor, putting it back on its original spot on the dresser, as he absent-mindedly straightened up some of the things on it before checking himself out on the mirror. _Oh Lord_ , he thought to himself excitedly as he pulled down his shirt and straightened his cardigan, _Is this it?_ _Could it be…_

 

Quickly moving towards the door, he felt his phone beep before he could turn the handle –

 

He looked outside on the corridor to find no one. A ding of the elevator could be heard in the distance. However, when he looked down, he saw a bouquet of roses lying right in front of the door. Tom smiled, muttering _Perfect_ , a thought suddenly popping in his head as he took out his phone and picked up the flowers from the ground, returning in the room.

 

_I had the flowers delivered up to RM 1835, was downstairs at the lobby earlier. Didn’t bother to come up to check on you – you might already be busy. If you know what I mean. ;) – FMc_

 

“Oh Fred you glorious bastard,” he exclaimed to himself, chuckling softly as he read the message.

 

Popping the phone back in his trousers, he went back into the main room and approached the bed… gently settling the bouquet on the covers. Moving back to admire his work, he curled his lip slightly as he went back and propped up the pillows, making more space for the flowers. He probably picked up the bouquet twice, trying to make up his mind on how to settle it – before he turned it around clockwise, ensuring that the roses faced the edge of the bed – the first thing she would actually see.

 

Satisfied, a small grin escaped his lips as he looked out the window – realizing that it was starting to get dark. Turning on the lights and nervously pacing the space in front of the dresser – He continuously thought about what he would do once Vega walks in the room – which would be any moment now.

 

Hesitating, he opened his mouth and imagined the girl standing right in front of him – internalizing as if it was a dialogue he had to work on… “Vega darling, I – “ He frowned and placed a thumb over his mouth, and a hand on his waist. _Maybe I shouldn’t use any terms of endearment_ … he thought to himself. _It might make her think that I’m pushing for something_ … He ran a hand through his hair as he started pacing again. _But I am definitely wishing for something…_

 

Closing his eyes, he stopped in his tracks and brought his hands together, thinking of the words he should say. “Vega, I… I’d like to say… I…” he tried to speak, but no words seem to come out. _Why is this so hard?_ He thought to himself. _Why can’t I even express all those feelings which have been haunting me for the past few days?_ He gritted his teeth and corrected his mind – _Past few years! You’re better than this, Tom! You’re definitely much better than this! And to think that she isn’t even here yet!_

 

Clenching and unclenching his fingers, he decided to compose the words in his mind as he thought of the little girl in the black vest, fish-braided hair, blue blouse and fine jeans standing right in front of him beaming… _Vega, I… I wish you could just hear me out… I didn’t mean to scare you, I never meant to… But I want to let you know that whatever happened that night… All of it is real… And I still feel the same way, even now…_ In his mind, her smile grew as she listened to him, cheeks slightly turning red…

 

He had to open his eyes to take in a deep breath and stop himself from blushing as well, ending up unable to concentrate as he ran his fingers frustratingly over his hair.

 

Blanking out after that simulation, Tom was tempted to open the window and gaze at the city outside the small veranda, when his phone beeped again –

 

Quickly taking his phone out, he felt a slight bit of panic course through his veins when he realized that it was from Max.

 

_Sorry Tom, the little twit found you out. I don’t know how – BUT NO IT’S NOT MY FAULT THIS TIME.  Don’t worry, stay there… I’m currently thinking of something to drag her all the way back to that hotel. – MG_

 

Drowning in disappointment, realizing that she’s all the way across town… he was tempted to text Max and tell her that he’s coming over… _Oh who knows, Vega might just run off again once she finds out that I’m on my way_ … Biting his lip miserably, he sat down on one of the couch chairs and flung his phone on the small coffee table in front of it. _If only she would only stop running as if she despises me…_

 

Placing a thumb over his mouth, thinking that everything that was done that day was in vain… he found himself looking at the flowers lying on the bed, undisturbed.

 

 _I wonder how long I would have to wait for her…_ He thought. _I never expected her reaction to be like this, I can’t even tell what she’s feeling at all…_ Bringing his hands together, he nervously twiddled with his fingers as he was immersed in his thoughts. _I know she’s just afraid but_ … He sighed as he recalled all those times she was right beside him, and how she smiled and how he loved to hear her voice referring to him as her _brother…_

 

He smiled and leaned back on the chair. _Oh how I love her calling me like that… but I know I want to be more than her “brother”…_ He blankly looked at the ceiling, and brought his arms up to his chest, crossing it. _If she wants me to wait, then wait I shall._ Resolving the issue, he smiled. _I’ll wait for her if I have to. When she’s ready – I know she’ll hear me out. Vega always hears me out. This is only just the start._

His mood lightening up a bit, he stood up and approached the bed, eyeing the bouquet which contained around six, or was it seven roses…  He tenderly picked up one and had to refrain from giggling to himself as he thought of the most logical thing a man could do while passing the time in someone else’s bed room.

 

Turning the rose around his fingers, he lifted his other hand and started doing the impossible… plucking the petals off and throwing them around the bed…

 

_She loves me…_

_She loves me not…_

_She loves me…_

_She loves me not…_

_She loves me…_

 

 

 

***

 

 

_Hey Tom, I’d just like to remind you of the event we set up with HH tomorrow. It’s pretty early and I’m afraid I may not be there with you. Some HH executives will be with you though; they should be able to take care of your needs. Have fun and goodluck! – LW_

 

Now sitting at the edge of the bed, having to mutilate three more roses from the bouquet, flinging the petals all over Vega’s bed, Tom made a feeblish smile – just remembering that he needs to prep up for a promotional event he needs to attend the next day. It was past nine and he was tempted to move out of the hotel, have dinner and call it a night – considering that the girl he was waiting for probably might just bunk out at the girls’ hotel due to unresolved… issues…

 

Plucking off a random petal from one of the roses left on the bouquet just so he can say “ _She loves me_ ” and win the silly childish game he’s playing… He yawns and stands up, deciding not to bother the girls anymore for any updates and deciding to leave the premises and go back to his flat.

 

Picking up his glasses, his cap and his leather sling bag, he made sure that everything is in place and turning all of the lights off… He looked sadly at the room for a last time before leaving, cherishing the moment he had the chance to see through Vega’s small world… hoping that he’d be able to do so again, and this time with her full consent.

 

He was about to go for the elevator when he realized that he still has the spare hotel key in his cardigan pocket. He grinned mischievously, wondering if he should turn it over to the front desk or keep it to himself… for his future needs…

 

Pocketing it, he just laughed to himself and prepared to make his way for the elevator. He barely left the front door of RM 1835 when he heard the chime of the elevator from a distance and the sound of female voices bickering. Weirdly enough, instinct told him to dive for the stairwell a few doors away from Vega’s room, and so he did – keeping the door slightly open for him to peek through, wanting to make sure that he’d see who just arrived and would pass by; and that it’s not just his paranoia.

 

He heard a voice mutter, “Go ahead, open the door,” he then realized that the voice belonged to Max. Heart pounding in his chest, he peeked through the small slit the stairwell exit door made, eyeing the fierce yet anxious looking figure beside the girl with the pixie hair cut – her hands trembling with rage as she inserted her keys through the lock and turning the door –

 

 _Oh my God_ , Tom felt himself exclaim in the darkness of the stairwell, drowning in cold sweat with his heart pounding like mad. _She’s here…_ However, despite the need and the want to burst out of his hiding place and face the girl whom he has been waiting for all day, he felt frozen on the spot, disabled and slightly voiceless… As if he was stumped and petrified out of shock and fear.

 

He heard the door close and silence filled the hallway.

 

He stepped out of the stairwell and stood on the spot, hands trembling as he thought whether he should knock on the door or just leave the hotel. He suddenly heard scuffling and screaming going on within RM 1835 and he swore he can make out that small petrified voice coming in from within the suite…

 

Amidst the chaos, he felt his phone make a soft beep – taking it out as he tried to compose himself. He saw that it was a message from Max, received minutes too late.

 

_We’re on our way to the hotel room. STAY. THERE. - MG_

 

Sighing to himself realizing that the damage has been done and he can’t bring himself to march in the ensuing chaos; he eased the tension off his shoulders and made his way towards the elevator, deciding to leave the night to the girls. _I can’t face her if she isn’t ready_ , he thought to himself. _The results would be disastrous. Especially now._

 

Stepping in the lift, he made a mental note to call-up Max once he gets out of the hotel just to explain to her why he had to leave all of a sudden. He was quite sure that the girl would be half-infuriated that he seemed to have chickened out at the last minute.

 

 _I don’t think even a Loki’d prank of jumping in the room would ease the fury in her face_ … He thought as he fondly thought of the girl’s expression as Vega tried to open the door to her room.

 

Smiling in silence, he told himself that there will be another day.

 

 _Maybe next time, Aeoren,_ he tried to comfort himself.

_Maybe tomorrow._


	35. Photo-Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Vega's big Photoshoot Project arrives... with really peculiar surprises.

Max had fallen asleep on the other side of Vega’s bed, almost hogging most of the quilts from the other girl – considering that it seems to be colder in the Promotional Officer’s room compared to their suite in the Cumberland Hotel which was made to accommodate two people, or five – on most occasions.

 

However, Max was deep in her dreams when she felt someone shaking her shoulder wildly. Disoriented, she lifted her head from the sheets – and a weird sight came into view.

 

Vega knelt before her, half-exasperated, but dressed-to-kill with her hair up, held by a giant clip.

 

Max even swore she saw a slight notion of blush and eye-shadow on the girl, biting her lip which was once again glistening with lip gloss. “What’s the occasion,” Max wittily shot at the girl despite her sleepy state, while Vega’s eyes narrowed in annoyance, wishing that she didn’t have to preen herself on that day.

 

“I have a huge client coming in this morning,” Vega growled, getting up on her feet – forced to wear heels again. “So I have to leave in a bit.” She walked around, piling some files and her devices in her sling bag, her heels making muffled noises over the carpeted floor.

 

“Of course you’re free to stay and take my complimentary breakfast,” she said sarcastically. “But I seriously need to go.”

 

Max fell back onto her pillow and groaned.

 

Vega just rolled her eyes and rechecked the entire room if she forgot anything important for that day. Her eyes scanned the room and fell on the roses sitting on a vase in front of her dresser. She almost threw the flowers out of the window, if it wasn’t for Max who hit her head with the pepper spray can, taking the bouquet out of her arms and putting it in a vase which she requested from the front desk.

 

The sight of the roses Tom left in her room made her swallow hesitantly, suddenly causing her brain to deflect the idea and make her think of other important things – like the photo-shoot. _When in doubt and in trouble, think about work…_ Well that seemed to be a working motto for Vega lately.

 

“I’m late for the photo-shoot,” she repeated again, picking up a pillow and slamming it down the sleeping Max’s butt. “You better behave – I want my room clean and **_empty_ ** when I get back…”

 

The sleeping girl did not respond, and Vega swore that she still somewhat hated Max for what she did last night. But the fact that she stayed behind for her convinced Vega to forgive Max… That she found herself walking closer to the sleeping figure, ruffling her hair with one hand. “I gotta go,” she whispered, before standing up and making for the door.

 

It wasn’t until the door clicked and Vega has already left when Max stirred, murmuring, “But it’s barely seven am…” before falling back into she sheets again, snuggling in the covers like a cat.

 

 

***

 

Straightening her glasses on the bridge of her nose and cursing why she didn’t choose to wear contacts that day, Vega stood in front of the photocopier machine in the print room as she collated the paper she was supposed to use for the reports and contracts to be presented that morning.

 

Slipping the paper in the copier, she looked at the clock which read 7:20am.

 

Sighing, she pulled out her phone and scanned over the pre-prep checklist which was based on the instructions Holly emailed her the other day:

 

-          _Have the contract forms printed out (Make 7 copies)_

-          _Have the overview Project Papers printed out (Make 7 copies)_

-          _Retrieve the Itinerary Brochures from the Production Department (which will be distributed to the clients)_

-          _Have releasing forms from Fashion Department checked_

-          _Check the reservations for Studio B_

-          _Check the reservations for the Camera Equipment_

-          _Recheck the list of Make-up Team volunteers_

-          _Collaborate with the Fashion Department for pre-prep requirements_

-          _Collaborate with the Photography Team for pre-prep requirements_

-          _Coffee for Holly_

 

The list actually goes on and on, considering that Vega already finished half of it before hand, and the other half would be better done while the shoot is in process. She decided to get over with the printed out requirements which had to be presented to the Clients, so that she can spend the rest of the time running from one department to another before the HH guests arrive.

 

Lost in her thoughts, she turned over to look at the copier and noticed that the seven copies have already been accomplished. Taking the contracts from the copier’s paper bin and picking up the prepared bundle of Itinerary Brochures propped on the machine, she stepped out of the Print Room and made her way towards the elevator and up to the 20th floor.

 

Once she arrived at their floor, she went straight into Holly’s office and placed the documents on her supervisor’s table. She had the Department Head’s office unlocked early, based on Holly’s instruction – so she can leave the papers for her supervisor to pick-up when she arrives, making her hands-free when she sets everything for the shoot. There was a possibility that Holly might be meeting some of the client heads for breakfast, so when she arrives at the HQ with the entourage – the shoot pre-prep should be finished and the studio should be ready.

 

Taking a quick glance at her watch which told her it was almost 8am, she quickly marched out of Holly’s office – telling herself to stop checking and double checking the files as Holly will come and take them anyway once she arrives with the HH people. Vega then decides to check on the Fashion Department.

 

The moment she stepped out of the elevator – the redheaded girl named Lilian was waiting for her.

 

“Hello Miss Vega,” she said with a worried glance, as the smaller brunette raises an eyebrow as she stepped out of the lift, sensing a bit of tension in the air. “We were hoping you can give us a hint on who the model could be – “

 

Shaking her head, Vega takes out her phone in an attempt to message Holly about that issue. “No, sadly I still have no idea,” she muttered as she places the phone on her ear, now thinking about calling her supervisor. Suddenly placing it down as they enter through the glass doors, Vega decided not to bother Holly any further – if her instincts are correct and her supervisor is currently wooing the clients at an expensive restaurant in town.

 

“Here’s the thing,” Vega said, making a quick decision. “You better have male and female suits ready – I think that wouldn’t be a problem for you.”

 

Lilian bit her lip, as she exchanged worried glances with Natasha – the other Fashion Assistant – who passed by and gave Vega a curt hello, before dashing back into another cubicle to talk to a co-worker. “You see Miss Vega,” Lilian started. “The female suits are fine – I believe Natasha still has to retrieve the male suits from those who are in-charge of the drycleaners, since most of them were used during yesterday’s event.”

 

Vega found herself wincing, her face wrinkling into something that was caught between a frown and a grin. Reminding herself to remain calm under pressure, she smiled at Lilian and said, “The chances that we’d get a male or female model is 50/50% - I’d suppose Holy knows by now –“

 

That’s when Vega’s phone beeped with a very crucial message from her supervisor, a message relevant to the current issue:

 

_Heads up to the Fashion Department – we have one model, make ready all the men’s fashion – HA_

 

Showing the text to Lilian, the redhead quickly just muttered, “Thank you Miss Vega,” before scramming off to join Natasha in one of the giant closet doors. Shrugging to herself, Vega decided to give the Photography Team a visit next, as she stepped out of the Fashion Department.

 

Curious about what Holly knows, the girl decided to fish out some answers from her boss.

 

_Already know who’s Hamilton Hodel’s prized piece? – VG_

 

Stepping into the elevator and joining the rush of people who were just getting to work, Vega smiled to herself thinking about the adrenaline rush and excitement her job is currently giving her. _Rubbing elbows with the high-profiled and famous_ , she thought to herself. _Handing out contracts and working with the best in the Entertainment Business_ … _What more could I ask for?_

 

She hasn’t gone down to the 10th floor yet, when her phone beeped.

 

_You’ll find out later, dear. I’m sure you will be pleased and this photo shoot will be a breeze for you. We’ll be there in 30 minutes. – HA_

 

Vega raised an eyebrow at the message… for a moment, being filled with anxiety and curiosity… but she just shrugged and pocketed her phone.

 

Work is work anyway.

 

 

***

 

 

About almost an hour later, Vega was joking and chatting with the men who was running the studio – specifically with the buff blonde named George, who helped her and Criz set up some equipment for a film viewing for the latter’s report, just a week ago.

 

“Really? You worked with the team for Horrible Histories?” Vega said in wonder, clutching a radio phone in one hand. Considering that anytime now Holly would arrive with the clients, Vega has left the other radio phone in Holly’s office – just so it would be easier for them to communicate once the shoot is on-going. Leaving a note on her table, she tells her Supervisor that she’s just rechecking with the departments involved – and she has put in a new set of batteries in the radio phone for her convenience.

 

Having rechecked if the Male Fashion Suits are prepared (or if they decided to ship in a new set to lessen the trouble), ensured that the Studio has been booked and allowing the Photography people to start setting up their lights and equipment… Vega has probably rounded and redone every bit of task on Holly’s list to a point that she was just lounging around, trying to calm herself down along with the people around her who are starting to get anxious about the project – wondering why the Department Head of Promotions or the Clients haven’t arrived yet.

 

“Almost twenty years in the business and you’re probably the first Promotional Officer who looks that young,” George commented as he sat on the ladder beside the huge trunk Vega was sitting in. The girl laughed, balancing her face on the same hand which clutched the radio. “Really?” she mused, looking very flattered. “You’d say that?”

 

George, the middle-aged big burly man, with a cuddly-like-a-teddy-bear personality chuckled and said, “Definitely! I thought you were in middle school!” The little woman burst out laughing, much to the man’s surprise. “No really!” George was in the middle of convincing the young PO, when his expression suddenly changed as a shadow loomed behind Vega.

 

“Miss Vega?”

 

The girl quickly composed herself and turned around, finding Natasha standing over her, biting her lip. Vega, who thought that she’s already made-up with her slacks, small white scarf, blazer and heels, suddenly noticed that the Fashion Assistant who was in her sweat-clothes an hour earlier – now had her hair primped, was sporting a nice blouse and was wearing blush-on and pink lipstick. _Something’s definitely going on_ –

 

“Miss Holly asked me to call you,” Natasha said, clutching her clipboard. Despite being aeons taller than her, she sounded like a school girl with how she spoke. “She asked if you could proceed to the Board Room at the 19th floor.”

 

Wrinkling her nose a bit as she stood up, she gave George a wave as she followed the girl out of the Studio on the topmost floor. “That’s weird,” she murmured as the two made their way towards the lift. “Why didn’t she message me?”

 

Natasha just shrugged. “I believe the clients must have been in the building for the past fifteen minutes,” she said, slightly touching her hair. Vega felt her jaw drop in disbelief as she started pounding the “down” key beside the elevator. “Why oh why didn’t she call me,” Vega muttered under her breath.

 

Looking anxious, but not as nervous as she was, Vega looked at the Fashion Assistant and said, “How do I look?”

 

Natasha looked down at her colleague and smiled. “Very professional, Miss,” she said with a smile.

 

Exhaling as the lift doors opened, she turned to the girl and said, “Well, wish me luck.” And without another word, she stepped inside. Natasha waved and said, “Goodluck Miss Ve –“ she didn’t finish as the doors closed on her face, making Vega realize that she’s all alone in the lift.

 

She looked at her image on the reflective surface of the door, and realized how much she looked like a cross between a strict librarian (thanks to the glasses) and a snooty yuppie. Loosening her buttons a bit and curling a few locks of hair on her forehead, she thought that maybe this is good enough – make her seem a bit older and sophisticated, since with her everyday look and demeanor, people wouldn’t take her seriously contemplating the fact that she looked _younger_ than her age.

 

  _Ding!_

 

Summoning up all her courage, she stepped out of the lift and marched right into the hallway of the 19th Floor. Considering that it was solely for the Human Resources Department, the Board Room was located just across their office. What completely bothered Vega was the presence of a group of people – mostly women, waiting outside the door, gossiping. However, the moment she stepped onto the corridor – one of the men (who seemed like one of the supervisors), ushered the crowd back in the HRD waiting room… with some of the girls looking at Vega curiously and enviously as she approached the double metal doors of the coveted conference board room.

 

 _Whatever it is, Holly might have scored a catch with this project_ , she thought as she eyed the people curiously peering through the HRD front doors. _I wonder what kind of client would actually draw the attention of all these people –_

Shoving her anxiety aside, Vega took a deep breath, placed a hand on the door and turned the huge brass knobs open.

 

The smell of coffee and the sound of chattering greeted her as she stepped into the brightly lit room, considering that the blinds have been pulled back. Taking a peek at the back of the room before turning around to silently close the door, she saw a group of executives – probably around five men talking and conversing with Holly – who stood out from the crowd, being the only blonde and the only woman.

 

Subtly closing the door, the loud click caused the group to turn her attention to her – as Vega managed to put all of her confidence up her throat as she spun around and shot everyone a professional grin.

 

“Ah!” Holly exclaimed, raising her hand as she beckoned for her assistant to come closer. “There you are! Gentlemen – this is the Promotional Officer selected for the project,” she quickly tugged at the girl’s hand as the curt looking gentlemen turned to face the young woman.

 

“Everyone, this is Vega Guerrero – she will be assisting me with today’s Photo Shoot.” Placing her hands on Vega’s shoulders, the girl tried to hide her anxiety as she smiled up at the clients. “Let me introduce you to everyone –“

 

Vega found herself facing every single person in the room, each man towering over her as she shook the hand of each executive. Ranging from late twenties to middle aged, the young girl could only swallow, smile and mutter “Hello” and “How do you do?” as each man returned the courtesy. Slightly intimidated by the stature and the gait of these men, Vega convinced herself that she’s got Holly with her for moral support – and this is an opportunity to prove herself to her company.

 

Just when Vega thought the introductions were already over – Holly marched her over at the back of the room, where two more men were sitting on the corporate table.

 

“You have got to meet the Managing Director,” Holly said excitedly, ignoring the non-plussed and small traces of intimidation in Vega’s face as the other men moved aside to let them pass through and approach the back of the room.

 

“Mr. Christian Hodell,” she gestured to the tall man talking to someone who was as well-dressed as the team of executives. “I’d like to introduce you to my assistant –“

 

Both men stopped talking, turning around to face and smile at the newcomer.

 

Vega turned to politely smile at the Managing Director of Hamilton Hodell – but that smile slowly melted when she recognized the man who was sitting beside him.

 

Black curls falling down his forehead, ever so slightly longer than when she saw him last, and sporting a bit of stubble… Sitting beside Christian Hodell, with his blue-eyes slowly turning upwards to look at her was Tom. He began to smile, as the girl tried to reconcile her nightmares with reality as she stood on the spot, itching to run but unable to do anything else. Trying to keep calm, Vega couldn’t help when she felt her eyes widen in shock, incapable to express the surprise (or the horror) that the man she has been avoiding for the past few days – _is sitting right in front of her!_ And if her logic would tell her correctly – _he is apparently the model they’ve all been wondering about!_

 

“Nice to meet you,” Mr. Hodell said with a grin, snapping the girl out of her horrified stupor, as he extended his hand which the girl carefully shook, trying to ignore the smile that was slowly growing on Tom’s face.

 

With her hands still on the younger girl’s shoulders, Holly grinned and said, “Well Mr. Hiddleston, sources tell me that you have already met Vega?”

 

The girl felt her cheeks heat up involuntarily as she watched Tom lick his lips, afraid of what he was about to say to her supervisor… If he would divulge the fact that they were actually close friends outside of this project and that he seems to be taking some sort of interest in –

 

To her surprise, he just extended his hand to the girl and said, “Well yes! I have met her before at the Nexus Convention…” He grinned, sort of beckoning for her to shake his hand. Vega, not wanting to create a scene or put anyone to shame, slowly raised a slightly trembling hand as she returned the gesture. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you again,” Tom muttered, smiling brightly as the girl just curtly grinned back, knowing that the words he just spoke intended to mean something more than that.

 

Trying not to appear as if she was gritting her teeth, Vega gathered all her courage and flashed the most professional grin she could muster during that day. “Mine too sir,” she said coldly and formally, as she shook his hand, releasing it afterwards – ignoring the reluctance to let her go in his touch.

 

“Mr. Hiddleston was generous enough to be our model for the shoot,” Holly said gleefully, still ignoring that petrified look on Vega’s face. “We have to make sure that he gets what he needs for today. I’ll put you in charge of that, Miss Guerrero.” The girl swore she wanted to curl up and die on the spot after hearing those words from her boss.

 

“Oh don’t you worry Holly,” Tom said warmly. “I believe I’m in good hands.”

 

 _Oh I’ll make sure you’ll regret saying that when these hands slap that smile off your face_ – Vega had to stop herself (and her brain) from thinking of such violent nonsense as she watched his lip curl into a devilish smile, as he watched her remain rooted on the spot, squirming inside. “That’s great then!” Holly exclaimed, patting Vega’s shoulder. “Now as we wrap up on the signing, maybe we can have Tom accompanied down to the Fashion Department?”

 

“Of course,” Vega felt like growling, but she had to keep her composure as she tore her eyes from the grinning devil and turned to her supervisor. “I can have the Fashion Assistants up here in a jiffy.”

 

Holly, slightly raising an eyebrow could only mutter, “Good!”

 

Stiffly turning to the actor, she muttered, “Sir,” and gave him a curt nod. She did the same to the Managing Director. “Miss Alcott,” Vega suddenly found herself addressing Holly formally. “Please let me know if you need anything else, I will be informing the Fashion Department that I’ll be sending Mr. Hiddleston to them in a bit.”

 

Eyeing her curiously, disregarding the chattering of the men and the clatter of pens on the contracts which she just handed around, Holly grinned courteously at Tom and Christian and muttered, “A minute,” before pulling the girl’s hand and stepping outside of the Board Room.

 

Scared that she may have offended or did something wrong with the way she talked, Vega followed Holly out of the room. Once the doors were closed, the blonde worriedly turned to the girl and said, “Is everything alright, Vega?”

 

The young woman just nodded.

Pursing her lips, Holly didn’t seem to believe her.

 

“Are you sure? It looks as if something went wrong down in the Fashion Department, or as if Studio B Burned down,” Holly said as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

The girl straightened her glasses, trying to hide a look which was half-scared and half-relieved. “No really, Holly,” she almost whispered, still trying to reconcile the fact that her _big project_ , that would distract her from what happened that night during the Afterparty, turned out to be something worse – after finding out that Tom is involved. “I’m fine,” she lied.

 

Holly crossed her arms and looked at the slightly trembling Promotional Officer. “Well then Vega,” she said. “You better shape up. This is a big project, sweetheart. Acting scared and intimidated wouldn’t really help…”

 

 _Scared and intimidated? Which part of_ – Vega found her face contorting weirdly at the words Holly used, when the fact is she’s horrified and unsure of what to do with the fact that she’d be working with Tom. “Don’t worry, Holly,” she said weakly, exhaling a gust of air. “I’ll have everything under control…”

 

The blonde Aussie opened the door and turned to her. “You better,” she said with a wink. “Your promotion is based on your performance in this project. They didn’t choose you for nothing, you know.”

 

Vega felt her world crash into a thousand pieces as Holly closed the door in her face.

 

 

***

 

Forty-five minutes later, Vega found herself trying to calm down – hands still somewhat shaking and jumpy altogether, as she oversaw the positioning of the lights and the preparation of the backdrops and props to be used for the shoot. Natasha has informed her that Lilian has already brought Tom to the make-up room and that Nigel’s team was currently working on his look for the first shot.

 

Clawing at her bangs, Vega has decided that she would completely steer clear of Thain, even if that means she would be monitoring the progress of the photoshoot through her assistants. She feels like everything has been orchestrated – how she was chosen to be Holly’s assistant, and how Hamilton Hodell’s client turned out to be Tom… She was tempted to scream her head off in the studio, thinking that she’s been set up – but considering the amount of time when it was announced that she’d be in the project and the day of the Afterparty… _It’s just not possible that Thomas is behind all this…_ She thought gritting her teeth as she watched two big-framed men push a Victorian-style sofa in the middle of the studio.

 

“Miss Vega!” a familiar voice sounded from behind her. Easily startled, she turned around and sighed in relief – realizing it’s just George and a smaller guy from the props team named Jean. “It’s a surprise to see you here!”

 

Shrugging sheepishly, Vega just said, “Just surveying the progress, George…”

 

The older man snorted and ran a gloved hand across his face. “Shouldn’t you be in the Fashion Department with Tasha and Lil?” he asked. Vega found herself wincing at the idea of being there at the make-up studio, watching her worst nightmare get primped up…

 

She just found herself shaking her head at the 6”5’ handyman, completely at a loss for words.

 

George chuckled at the girl’s slightly mortified expression as he positioned a black box and sit down on it, beckoning the girl to sit down on the other side of the trunk. Vega did so miserably, looking troubled and scared as ever – unsure on how she would take control of the entire situation, when she can’t even face Tom –

 

“I passed by a few girls from the Fashion Department earlier,” George muttered as he gestured to Jean to push a certain ladder to the left. “They sounded like little giggly ducks who just stepped out of the pond – “

 

Vega groaned as she palmed her face, not even wondering why the women are acting like that.

 

“That Loki guy sure is a looker,” George commented. “I’ve never seen such excitement on set before…” He said as he put a thumb on his beard, rubbing it... As Vega buried her face in her palm deeper as she held the radio phone and her cell in the other.

 

“Well, it’s expected,” she found herself saying. “HH must have a reason why they chose him for the photoshoot today…”

 

George looked like he was about to say something – when Vega’s phone rang.

 

Making an expression which said that she had to take this call, Vega switched her phone on as she shifted the radio in her other hand. “Hello Lil,” she said, referring to the other Fashion Assistant, slightly squinting her face in complete turmoil – meaning that something’s going on in the Fashion Department.

 

“ _Miss Vega?_ ” the voice asked. “ _I hope you don’t mind me asking where you are right now?”_

Getting up from the trunk, she shoots George a _Shit, looks like I’ve got actual work to do rather than stand here and pretend to be busy_ look as she makes her way out of the Studio, where the reception is much better. “I’m currently at the 34 th floor, Lil,” Vega exclaimed. “Is something the matter?”

 

“ _Sir Hamish requests your opinion concerning something,_ ” she heard her say over the phone. “ _Is it possible for you to drop by the Fashion Department ASAP?_ ”

 

Palming her face, Vega thought about reasoning out of her duties – but remembering Holly’s stern face talking about her promotion and performance was enough for her to swallow all her anxieties and just own up to the situation. She’s playing with the big boys now, she has to be reasonable and professional about everything…

 

Nose twitching, Vega heard herself sigh as she went straight for the elevator. “I’m on my way,” she said, exasperation obvious in her voice as she ended the call.

 

Minutes later, she was marching into the dressing room on the 14th floor; completely prepared for whatever shit Nigel and his girls were about to throw at her –

 

“What’s up,” she said, skidding on the floor, as she grabbed the frame of the door to the dressing room. “What do you need –“

 

The sight that greeted her when she walked in the mirror-filled dressing room was two make-up artists acting on the Fashion Director’s orders, along with Lilian and Natasha debating on what tie the model should wear… as all the attention was thrown in her direction when she slipped into the room.

 

“—from me…”

 

The two make-up artists stepped back, revealing a well-dressed Tom, probably wearing a dark-brown Gucci suit – looking like his typical gorgeous self as one would see him on the red-carpet. “Hello there,” he greeted a speechless Vega who couldn’t tell whether she was flabbergasted because of how dashing he looked – or because of the fact that she realized that she’s caught unaware by the sound of his voice again.

 

Shaking her head, Vega tried to gain her composure as she transformed from a somewhat-smitten assistant, into a professional officer as she stood there and brought her fist holding the radio down her palm. “What’s up, Nigel?” she said, ignoring how the two make-up artists fawned over Tom.

 

The Fashion Director flipped his hair and turned to his two assistants. “Well Lil and Tasha seem to have a problem…” he whined, as Tom chuckled beside him. “They’ve been at it for hours and Mr. Hiddleston here is getting a bit impatient…”

 

“Now, now Nigel,” Tom started, raising his hands a bit. “Don’t put words in my mouth…”

 

Rolling his eyes and grinning at the man, Nigel said, “Okay maybe I’m the impatient one. But these two have been fighting over the kind of tie they would use for this particular shoot –“

 

Sticking her tongue out at Lil, Tasha said, “Maybe you can help us Miss Vega? All Tom needs is his tie – and he’s good to go for the studio.”

 

Crossing her arms, she thought about how they could have easily decided on this matter – or probably pulled Holly in the decision making, but it just had to be her. Sighing, Vega muttered, “Seriously guys –“

 

“We didn’t really mean to bother you –“

 

“But Miss Holly’s busy with the executives –“

 

“And you do know that the PO usually has the last say when all of us can’t decide,” Nigel reasoned out, putting a bit of a flail in his hands. “And you can’t blame Mr. Hiddleston – he was the one who told me that you had enough good taste to pick the ideal color.”

 

Vega actually wrinkled her nose in Tom’s direction – forced to react the same way Aeoren would have done if she was glaring at Thain; but at the last minute, Vega decided to keep her poise and pretend as if she never met him before.

 

“I’m honored,” she said flatly at Tom, who just simply smiled and dropped his eyes down the floor.

 

Marching over to Tasha who was holding the ties, Vega’s hands glided over the set… slightly turning the yellow one over, and then turning around to look at the model who looked at her peculiarly. Smirking, she turned over the neon-green tie and stood there as if she was thinking.

 

That’s when she saw it – she pulled out a bluish-green tie that was hidden under the pile that hung over Tasha’s arm and placed it all over the other ties; turning round once more to look at Tom who held his breath as he watched her scan him from head to toe…

 

“Yup,” Vega said with conviction. “This one.”

 

Tasha and Lila exchanged glances, wrinkling their noses as Nigel put a thumb over his mouth. “Are you sure, Miss Guerrero?” the Fashion Director asked as Vega stepped back, preparing to leave the Dressing Room – having done her job. “The _blue_ one?”

 

Vega turned around and nodded, gazing at Tom’s outfit. “Positive,” she exclaimed, before stepping out. “It brings out his eyes.”

 

As the two Fashion Assistants exchanged approving nods, Nigel and the two other make-up artists were too busy discussing the Promotional Officer’s choice, completely missing out on the fact that Tom’s cheeks slightly turned pink with Vega’s statement.


	36. Lipstick and Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega's patience is put to the test. Will she be able to stay calm until the end of the photo-shoot project she shares with Tom?

Vega found herself fidgeting in the corner, now with the radio in her pocket and clutching her own clipboard as she stood behind the men in charge of the lights, as they have started on the second leg of the photo-shoot.

 

They are now relocated in Studio B, where they dressed up Tom in a nice navy-blue vest and suit, combing back that dark curly hair as they had him pose in front of a red Volkswagen Beetle. Vega however, wasn’t paying attention to the model (as most of the female interns were), but she was busy tapping her foot and was peering at Holly and some of the HH Executives overseeing the shoot, chatting amongst themselves across the room.

 

Bringing out her phone, the poor little brunette was tempted to tweet an S.O.S. to all her Mercenary Girlfriends, wanting to scream out how she was stuck with Tom, somewhat against her will – But remembering the fact that this is her job and Max would most likely end up mocking and laughing in her direction; Vega pocketed her phone, as she sighed dismally to herself.

 

Painfully returning her attention to the flashing lights and the Photography Director praising Tom’s glowering looks at the camera – she found his eyes flicking towards her direction as he leaned on the expensive vehicle, licking his lips before the cameras flashed again. Vega felt her cheeks twitch in either discomfort or astonishment; she tried to avoid his gaze as she found herself hugging her clipboard tightly… wondering why she ended in such an uncomfortable predicament…

 

In the middle of her anxiety, she was relieved when Holly got her attention, asking her to come over the raised platform where the executives are seated in their individual chairs.

 

“Vega darling,” Holly called out to her as she approached the lounge, stretching out her hand to put it around the little girl as she stepped on the wooden platform. “Would you be a dear and retrieve a copy of the previous issue from my office? Mr. Stanton here would like to take a look at one of our features from last month.”

 

Glad to get out of the fiery sandbox of hell, with Tom strutting his way around the camera making her feel squeamish every moment, Vega nodded gleefully and quickly agreed to go back to the 20th floor and do Holly’s bidding.

 

 

***

 

Changing out of the Prada suit and being primped with a new Armani three-piece suit, Tom was waited upon by some of the girls from the Fashion Department as some of the executives from HH praised his performance. He simply grinned at all their questions, answering a few, smiling whenever someone would compliment him for his acting or his modeling. Some of them would giggle when he smiled and grinned back, but most of the time he would be looking around the set, as if he was looking for someone –

 

That’s when the Photography Director approached him, followed by a beautiful blonde girl – only clad in a black panty-hose, lacy stockings and an expensive looking bra which seems to be part of the latest Victoria’s Secret Collection.

 

“By the way Tom,” the Photography Director whom they called Greg said, getting his attention. “This is Lucy, she’ll be working with you in this shot.”

 

 _Just my luck_ , he seemed to think as he licked his lips and lusciously eyed the girl up and down as he was sat down on the Victorian-Style couch. The girl seemed to like how he looked at her, but with that body – it seems like she’s used to being ogled in that manner.

 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Hiddleston,” the model said, a bit of shyness in her voice as she shook his hand.

 

Biting his lip, he just almost whispered – “Please, just call me Tom.”

 

Suddenly a bell rang and all the fashion crew members scrambled off the set and the photographers got back to their stations. Greg was talking with some of the executives, when he had some lights raised and some of the prop-windows opened for the shoot.

 

As murmuring were going through the crew members standing by the sidelines, Greg approached Tom and the scantily-clad model sitting alone in the middle of the set – and said, “Tom, I’m going to need Lucy to sit on you.”

 

The girl must have blushed, as Tom had a grin which spread from one ear to another, muttering…

 

“Well…”

 

 

“Well?”

 

Vega started, clutching the magazine Holly has asked from her – as she found herself standing side by side with Maria Johnsson in the elevator on the way to the 34th Floor where Studio B was located. “For starters,” she explained as the Promotions Division Chief listened to her intently. “We already have shot two sets with Mr. Hiddleston, while Holly’s busy conversing with the executives…”

 

The tall brunette, with skin the color of coffee, with her hair tied in a bun nodded impressively at the younger girl’s words, seemingly convinced that everything is going smoothly with the project. “That sounds good to me…” she said, as the elevator level indicator chimed _24_. “It sounds like everything is under control…”

 

Grinning awkwardly through the silence, Vega clutched the magazine behind her clipboard, wondering what’s going on set now.

 

“So,” Maria suddenly spoke, looking at the magazine. “What’s that for?”

 

The younger woman looked down the issue and said, “Oh, Mr. Stanton from HH requested that he look at Issue 18 from last month. I had to pick it up from Holly’s office…”

 

Maria nodded, straightening her glasses. “Agh,” she said exasperatedly. “I should have sent them those issues, they have requested for the samples last month – “ Vega looked worriedly at the executive. “Unfortunately the budget issue came up and this project was put on hold “

 

Before Maria could even continue, the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Glad she didn’t have to be the brunt of Maria’s big company issues, Vega tried to hide a sigh of relief and said, “Oh great! We’re here!”

 

The two marched out of the elevator and approached the studio doors. Opening it for the two of them, Vega received a curt “Thank You” from her big boss as she stepped inside – the girl following right behind her. However, loud murmurs, light flashes and a huge crowd of crew members were blocking the set when they walked in.

 

The first thing Vega did before inspecting what the hell Tom is doing now that is creating a fucked up clamor among the crew members – was to deliver the magazine Holly requested. She put on a professional grin as she approached the raised platform, the men chattering about each other. Approaching Holly – the Promotions Head just took one look at her and blankly took the magazine from her hands, muttering, “Thanks Vega dear,” before going back to stare at the progress of the photo-shoot.

 

A bit clueless, Vega noticed the intense, blank and curious expressions on the faces of the Hamilton Hodell executives, not to mention Holly – whose concentration seemed as if it was very hard to break. _What are these guys watching_ , Vega said rolling her eyes as she turned around to see what’s going on, tiptoeing over the huge crowd in front of the platform. _It seems as if they’re entranced over something peculiar…_

 

Vega swore her jaw would have unhinged itself from its sockets when she saw what was going on.

 

 

***

 

 

“Tom, I’m going to need you to get intimate with her.”

 

He grinned mischievously as the model positioned herself comfortably on his lap, putting her hands on his chest, slightly clutching the collar of his blazer. _I think I have a better idea in mind_ , he thought as he looked at Lucy and took her face in her hands. The model with the pretty face smiled, slightly biting her lips that was glistening with red lipstick, seemingly approving what he was thinking –

 

“Perfect! That’s just brilliant!” The Photography Director mused as Tom moved in and liplocked with the blonde model.

 

Tom felt himself smile into the kiss, believing that this instruction was easy enough for him… knowing that _someone_ while be watching. The long-haired blonde model with that delicious form, clad in the black lingerie knew what she was getting into as she raised her lace-clad leg on the couch, wrapping her bare arms tightly around the Armani-clad actor. He slid his long slender fingers up on the back of her head, as he lusciously devoured her lips in front of the cameras.

 

Vega swore and wished she couldn’t see the situation clearly – considering that she’s on a raised platform and she’d be overcrowded by tall British crew members if she was standing down there. Her cheek twitching and her eyebrows raised, she felt like she was forced to watch something close to porn while she was on the job. Seeing Tom stick his tongue in another woman’s mouth while devouring it made her feel uncomfortable to a point that – _Why am I even feeling uncomfortable?_ Vega tried to shake off the weird feeling off her shoulders, but she can’t seem to bring her “professional mode” back on.

 

She turned to Holly, slightly red in the face, her lips mouthing “ _What the fuck”?!_ Her supervisor tried to hide a satisfied smile and shrugged, her lips pursing to sort of subtly point in the direction of the impressed looking executives right behind her. Blinking her eyes as if she woke up from a drunken nightmare, Vega stepped down from the podium and took a better look at the sight of Tom making out with the Victoria’s Secret Model in hard core mode.

He gently twisted her head to the side, allowing the cameras to get a better view of the liplock. The model seemed to be enjoying herself, sliding her hand down Tom’s chest and into his vest. Vega watched as Greg clearly said, “Good! Good, very good!” – the words burning in her ears. Fashion crew assistants behind her watched in awe, exchanging gasps, hurried whispers and soft shrieks. The girl managed to put on the best poker face she can ever muster in her entire career as she stood behind the nearest camera – trying to list down in her head the number of things she could be doing instead of watching Tom half-hump a sexy model in the photo-shoot that would determine the turn of her career… along with the number of things she would like to do with a rope, a baseball bat, brass knuckles, and Thain once she confronts him outside of the project.

 

Vega averted her eyes from the scene and started to fidget, ignoring Greg’s pep-talk; as she tried to distract herself from the lustful shoot by looking at how the executives and Holly (along with a newly arrived Maria who looked happily surprised with the developments) animatedly discussed the situation. The healthy chatter on the raised platform sort of gave Vega a relief that the photo-shoot was going well… But as she swiveled her head to look at Tom still eating the model’s mouth…

 

The climaxing passion on the set felt like a heatwave, fogging up her glasses and making her wish that she didn’t wear that blazer. She hated how this feeling took over her head, the fucked up butterflies in the stomach, the bitter taste in her mouth, the way her muscles tensed whenever she’d find out that Tom’s just nearby, in the same room she’s in and was actually participating in an event she’s supervising, or sucking another woman’s face in front of her…

 

Vega gulped, as she adjusted her glasses, dealing with the sudden change of temperature in her body as the heat turned to cold, giving her goosebumps and causing her to slip her hands in her pockets. _This is like the most awkward position – ever_ , she thought miserably.

 

Just when she thought things could not get any worse than this – Tom managed to flick his sharp, piercing blue eyes towards the main camera (which was positioned just in front of Vega), while he was in the middle of sucking the blonde’s face off. Vega felt the muscles in her chest tighten, the capability to breathe so impossible as she found herself being swallowed by the glower in his eyes – the glare thrown straight into her direction the whole time. The stare was so intense, so seductive – it was the only expression that remained constant, save for the fact that the girl he’s sucking would obscure his face once in a while, and the fact that those lips moved so fluidly and effortlessly…

Felt as if she was glued on the spot, with those eyes aggressively searching her face for a reaction – in a span of a moment, it hit her – the provocative glare must be _meant for her_.

 

Vega felt like she saw red – the glare felt like both a threat and a challenge. And she would have pushed that mockery away – but this is Tom we’re talking about. This was the man she thought she trusted, she thought was her best friend, and someone she thought she knew. The realization struck her like lightning, sending dozen of needles up her back.

 

Slamming the clipboard on the empty table behind the camera, she cracked her knuckles without tearing her own glare away from Tom. _Game on_ , she thought as she stepped near the camera man. _So you want to play a game, Thain? You’re going to get the biggest play-offs of the season_.

 

Whispering in the camera man’s ear, Vega said with conviction, “Make sure you get that shot where he stares straight at the camera.”

 

“Got it ma’m,” the crew man answered back snappily.

Satisfied, she stepped back and slowly let a satisfied smug grin spread on her face, making sure that the model saw it with his own eyes.

 

 

***

 

However, Vega can only go so far. By the time they started on the 4th and last set of the shoot, she had to step out and take the flustered look out of her system, wishing she didn’t look as if she blushed so hard to the point of self-combusting.

 

Walking out of the studio and into the backdoor rooftop exit of Studio B, she opened the door and huffed out – surprised by the assortment of crewmembers whom she knew, smoking over the railing. Spotting George, she stepped right beside him and leaned on the banister, releasing a long sigh.

 

“Miss Vega!” George exclaimed when the girl appeared out of nowhere.

 

His smile disappeared as the girl looked at him and looked around… eyeing their cigarettes as if she was about to tell on them… considering that smoking was really prohibited within the premises of the building. It was only during these shoots when they would sneakily convene and do as they want while the officers aren’t around –

 

But the assistant Promotional Officer was there, that small girl glaring in the blazer, looking at them. The other younger men was about to throw their cigarettes away when –

 

“Got a fag?” Vega exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

 

Looking worried, George handed the little girl a cigarette, who accepted it with a shaking hand. “Do you even smoke, Miss Vega?” he asked as she reluctantly held the cigarette in her hand

The girl lividly looked at him as she raised the fag to her lips. “There’s a first time for everything.”

The other men sighed in relief as George hesitantly raised the device to light the fag dangling on Vega’s mouth when –

 

The exit door suddenly burst open and one of the prop girls named Amanda peeked in, getting the attention of the men. “Guys! We need you on set now!” The men groaned as they started to leave their spots on the rooftop, as George stopped himself from lighting Vega’s cigarette, confusing the girl. “I know we smoke, Lass…” he advised. “But I’d say that you better think about what you’re planning to do.”

 

 _I think I better start to learn how to deal with this stress_ , Vega thought, almost chomping on the fag. _Smoking can be one way –_ George was about to walk away when the girl exclaimed, “Hey, if you don’t mind – please leave the lighter.”

 

Emitting a small chuckle, he left it on the flat surface of the banister and patted the girl on the shoulder before leaving.

 

Once all the men have gone, Vega found herself burying her face in her hands as she leaned on the wall near the door – considering that the backdoor rooftop had a small standing perimeter area, but had enough room to accommodate an entire props crew. Pressing the back of her head on the concrete slab, she inhaled the clean air on top of the building, thinking about how she’s about to taint her lungs with smoke – considering this will be the first time she’d ever try puffing a cigarette. She’s seen her friends do it, she’s lit a few butts for her officemates and for her father – but she never considered doing it for herself, until now.

 

Savoring the afternoon air on the rooftop, Vega realized that this was the opportune moment to release all of her frustrations which piled up during the past few days – the best time to scream her head off and no one could hear.

 

She opened her mouth and closed her eyes tight – but no sound came out.

 

She tried to scream again, but only a small strained keening sound emerged from her throat… as if she was robbed of the capability to explode. Squinting in desperation, she felt her hands shake as she clutched the fag and the lighter – helpless even against her own emotions at that moment. _Fuck this! Fuck everything! Everything is just so fucking wrong! –_ she thought miserably as it sank in how everything was falling into place. It’s not really about her and Thain anymore, it’s about the fact that all of the events had to pile up and lead to this one day – And Vega swore that _Tom had to do something with it_ … Even if she didn’t want to think that he’s invading her work life.

 

Banging the back of her head on the wall, she found herself shaking it repeatedly as she fought the hailstorm of feelings pounding her mind and her chest - noticing that she still has the fag and George’s lighter in her hand. _I’ve seen my friends grow thin and my father’s health be consumed with this_ , Vega thought as she played with the cigarette stick around her fingers… _I’m not even sure if I want to do this_ … Frustrated, she turned her attention to the lighter instead and started playing with it.

 

 _Flick on_ –

 

Vega put a thumb on her lip as she tried to calm down and think about the events of the day and how she was supposed to handle it – in the most civil manner possible.

 

_Flick off._

 

But all she could think about at that moment are those blue eyes burning down her inhibitions as those luscious lips wrestled aggressively against another woman’s lipstick-smothered mouth –

 

_Flick on-_

 

 _And to think about it_ , Vega thought miserably as she palmed her face with a free hand. _Those were the same lips that was forced down mine a few days ago –_ She suddenly remembered the same intensity of how Tom kissed her, but it was laced with yearning, sweetness and desperation –

 

 _Flick off_.

 

The girl threw her hands over the head, clenching her fingers angrily when it fell down. Vega felt like flinging the lighter George lent her against the wall, trying to forget everything.

 

Raising her hands to her face, Vega realized how badly she was shaking... _That’s it!_ She felt like screaming again – but she’d end up sounding like a broken-down wind-up doll in the long run. _Maybe a smoke will calm me down…_ Fingers trembling, she popped the cigarette in her mouth and flicked the lighter on. That was when the backdoor suddenly burst open.

 

Ignoring whoever or whatever went in, the girl had her attention focused on lighting the fag as a pair of heavy footsteps echoed from the entrance. “Hey George, I’ll return the lighter later –“ She was in the middle of getting her hand steady, when a hand flashed out of nowhere – snatching the cigarette from her mouth.

 

“You don’t smoke, darling,” a husky voice was heard above her head. “It’s not your thing.” Her hand which held the lighter started to twitch again, as she slowly lifted her eyes… coming face to face with someone wearing a luxurious Gucci three-piece – Vega felt a gasp escape her lips as she came face to face with Thomas, his azure eyes burning with frustration.

 

Tom threw the unlit cigarette sideways as he stepped closer towards the girl. Vega suddenly snapped, straightening up as she turned to grab the door – but with one swift move, Tom shut it closed and bolted it locked. Her mind screaming escape, she tried stepping sideways to wrench the door open, but he blocked her way with a leg – freezing her in place. _Fuck_ , she thought as she tried to avoid his intense stare. _I managed to evade thi_ s _man for three days and I get trapped at a backstage exit_ – She felt her worst nightmares realized when he moved towards her, trapping her against the wall. Lips parted, Tom leaned down and placed a hand on the concrete slab behind her – coming face to face with a horrified Vega who realized that she has no means of running from him this time.

 

“Why in such a hurry, Aeo,” he whispered as he bent over her, watching the girl grit her teeth as she tried to move her face away from his – to no avail. The use of her old nickname sent a shiver down her spine, making her realize that it seems as if he’s appealing to her as her old friend, but that body language and the burning gaze says otherwise. “It seems like you’re not happy to see me…”

 

Vega can actually hear the melancholic tone in his voice, as she dared up to peer in those bluish-green eyes which mirrored exactly what she thought he felt. Despite the proper foundation, she can spot dark circles under his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers – completely shattering her means of even breaking off from his stare.

 

“U-Uh T-Th-Thain,” she felt herself stutter. “It’s not that… And y-you’re too close…”

 

Slightly looking rejected, Tom moved away from her face – but he placed a hand under her chin, still rooting her on the spot as another hand snaked its way around her waist – holding her tenderly. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ – Vega wanted to scream as she felt her body heat up, trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp. Noticing her struggle, Tom straightened up… slightly raising an eyebrow. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, not taking his eyes off her. “I just…” Vega stopped resisting and raised her eyes to find him looking down and biting his lower lip. “I just wanted to know if you’re avoiding me…”

 

The girl closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, almost spitting her words out… “No,” she hissed, straightening up, trying to pry his hand off her waist. “It’s not that…”

 

By the time she opened her eyes, she found him leaning down on her again, eyes locked on hers. “Do you find me repulsive, Vega?” he asked, pain evident in his voice. As his voice struck her down with guilt, her face suddenly changed into something laced with apprehension and perplexion, as she raised her head in an attempt to stare him down.

 

“No…” she said, lowering her eyes, her voice softening. “W-why would you think that?” She felt like she was lying as she felt him gently run his hand along her the side of her face, making her tremble.

 

Chewing on his lip, he exhaled and raised his head. “It seems as if you despise me…” he said, shifting his weight to another leg, looking away from her questioning gaze. “Ever since that night…” Vega swore she heard him sigh… whether it was a blissful sigh caused by the memory or a miserable groan due to her evasion, she just couldn’t tell. “You were just out of reach… It felt as if you didn’t want to talk to me…”

 

She felt a quiver go through his body as her heart sank, realizing that maybe she overdid the entire evasion stint… The Tom whom she feared suddenly melted away, being stripped to the core till she only saw Thain. _Her Thain_ … And she still couldn’t tell why but Thain always had a soft-spot in her heart…

 

“It’s not that,” she winced, moving closer, causing him to look back at her. “I-“ Vega felt like looking around the rooftop, her face still cradled in Tom’s hand. “I was just… really…” she winced, realizing that she’s still somewhat lying. “Busy…”

 

She saw those chiseled cheekbones and that angled face contort with thought, as if a bit of pain was removed, looking to her side, his eyes averted.  “So…” the word that came from his mouth was more of a statement than a question, as the tension in his face disappeared, somewhat making Vega feel a bit relieved. “I…” he started. “I understand...”

 

Easing her shoulders, Vega placed a hand on her waist and exhaled, realizing that she finally got on the same ground with Tom – with the discomfort was slowly melting away. Confidence returning in her composure, she found herself saying, “So… Are we good?”

 

Suddenly, he flicked his eyes in her direction – almost giving her the same glower that she saw when the cameras flashed. Vega felt her body stiffen up again.

 

To her surprise he leaned forward once more, almost pushing her against the wall. “Give me this – “ he almost huffed as Vega realized how close he was for comfort, bending over as he brushed his nose fondly against hers. “Give me this chance to let you know –“ Tom took a deep breath, before focusing those crystal blues against hers, making her realize that all the strength she gained in the past minute was crushed with one look. “I’m so properly sober to let you know…”

 

He leaned so close to a point that his lips were only inches away from hers, causing Vega to grip his collar and his sleeve in an attempt to push him away – “That everything I feel for you is real…” he whispered as he tore his eyes from her lips to stare down her auburn eyes, causing them to widen in surprise. “I _do_ have feelings for you, Vega… And they’re very _very_ strong… ” She felt a shiver run through her spine as she watched him wet those lips… “Stronger than what I imagined they would be…”

 

Vega had to stifle a gasp from escaping her mouth. Right after he whispered those words, she felt as if a din filled her head… trying to absorb what he just said…

 

 _They were right_ , she didn’t know whether to feel terrified or relieved as she stared into Tom’s eyes, passion brimming to a point that she knew that he told the truth. _The girls have been right all along and I didn’t even listen…_

 

“Well,” she attempted to tear her eyes from his –

 

But before she can say anything, he angled his wrist to cup her chin and raise it towards his mouth. Heart beating wildly, in the same manner that happened at his flat, Vega found herself clutching his wrist again as she heard him whisper, “Vega, please give me this –“

 

“Don’t! Thain, I’m not so sure if I –“

 

Pressing his body against hers as she almost felt her back straighten up against the wall, she could only look at his lips as he whispered, “I just want to know one thing – “ He held her closer, causing her to slightly struggle again as she felt him raise her glasses past her forehead. “Let me do one thing, Vega – “

 

Knowing what that one thing could be, and she felt all the kinds of panic and terror rushing through her blood, she knew that she wasn’t ready for that one thing and she tried reasoning out if it. “Maybe we can discuss this –“

 

His eyes grew lidded with passion as he gently cradled her head in his hand, trying to shush her as he felt her breath touch his lips. “No words, sweetheart,” he whispered. “It’s not words that I need right now…“

 

“Thain, I don’t think it’s a good ide—“

 

Vega suddenly felt her brain shut down and her entire body plunge into a feverish state as Tom sank his lips against hers, locking her in a passionate embrace as she felt his heat sear through her lips, crashing straight into her chest – awakening all the butterflies in her stomach. It wasn’t like the first time, when she was completely caught unaware and it felt as if he wanted to tear her lips off her face –

 

She actually tasted the frustration through his kiss, causing her to stop struggling as she gently closed her eyes and took him in, arching her neck to accept those emotions flowing through his mouth.

 

Raising his hand from her waist and up her back, she felt those slender fingers move from her face to tangle themselves through her hair… She felt her body reciprocate the movement as she kissed him back with much fierceness, unaware how her hand has unclasped his sleeve and has moved its way up to brush his jaw-line, as he wrestled to take control of her lips.

 

She didn’t try to think, because she was so sure her thoughts would feel betrayed with what she was doing right now – allowing him to envelop her mouth with passionate kisses, their lips struggling for dominance against each other, savoring the moment of fervor. He wrinkled his forehead, heavy on concentration as he smothered her lips, gently running his tongue on her lower lip which fit perfectly in the crook of his mouth…

 

Vega realized that she seems to like the way his beard caressed her cheek as she allowed him to twist her head sideways, half of her brain thinking if he also kissed the model in this manner… But there was something in his breathing, the way his stubble brushed against her skin, the way she can feel his heartbeat with his chest pressed against hers; that this was no ordinary kiss… At least not like what he just orchestrated on set…

 

Gasping for air, Tom reluctantly pried himself from her embrace, lips parted in anticipation – as he found her involuntarily chasing the direction of his mouth as he disengaged, digging her nails down the leather surface of his suit… He felt his heart leap as he felt a shudder go through her body as she restrained her mouth from putting itself in another liplock.

 

Slightly trying to catch his breath, he felt Vega bury her head in his shoulder, panting wildly as well. Trembling to some extent, he found himself hiding a satisfied smile from the girl – realizing that somehow she did _feel the same way_ , with the way she moved and how she graciously kissed him back… “Ehe,” he felt a chuckle escape his lips.

 

Running his hands tenderly against her pulled-back hair, he passionately glanced at the figure curled up against his body, unusually trembling to his surprise.

 

“Grape this time?” he felt himself whisper smugly, as she twitched against his shoulder. “Your lips are getting curiouser and curiouser, darling…”

 

Vega on the other hand, couldn’t show her face to Tom at all. She couldn’t see it but her cheeks were probably flushed red, her pupils dilated if she opened her eyes, and most of all she was out of breath – from a passionate kiss she hadn’t had for quite a long while. What she couldn’t somewhat accept is the fact the she was rendered like putty in his arms, gasping and sputtering for air…

 

She can barely face him or raise her eyes to meet his when she felt him raise her head, nuzzling her face with much adoration. Vega was so surprised how sensitive she was to his touch, melting into a puddle with one nudge of his nose against her cheek…

 

Feeling another shiver coming through, she felt herself clutch Tom’s shoulder to gain balance, not noticing the way it made him smile – helping her straighten up as he hesitantly moved away from her body, without prying his arms around her waist or his eyes from her face…

 

“It seems like the scales are not tipped, darling,” he felt himself whisper in her ear as he leaned forward once more, causing her to half wonder and half-squint at his words. She looked up to find out how flushed his cheeks were; his lips still glistening with that kiss…

 

Gently brushing his lips against her forehead as he balanced her against the wall, he whispered, “Thank you, Vega”… The girl not even understanding what he meant.

 

Hesitantly letting her go, he brought up his shoulders and kept his chin up high to keep his composure as he unbolted the door and stepped back inside the studio.

 

First flushed with passion, then overcome with shock – realizing that maybe Tom’s just right… “ _The scales are not tipped_ ” – realizing that maybe she felt the same… Vega felt the flurry of emotions causing her eyes to brim with tears, as she somewhat lost her balance and slowly slid down the wall… The gravity of what happened just slowly sinking in her subconscious…

 

But for some reason, Vega just couldn’t restart her brain’s programming with how Tom’s desire has overridden _everything_ that made sense with one kiss…

 

And that made her feel like screeching her head off.

 

“ ** _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!_** ”

 

Her scream echoed through the entire rooftop.

Somehow, at that precise moment, Vega found her voice again.

 

 

***

 

This was the time when Vega wished that she had a pillow to scream into. Thrashing or screaming in her hand as she hid in one of the cubicles of the loo wasn’t the best idea to start with. How much more, if someone heard her…

 

“ _Miss Vega?_ ” A muffled sound came from outside the door.

 

Swinging the cubicle door open, Vega surveyed the entire loo – apparently she was the only one there. “Who is it?” she called out from within the ladies room, realizing the person was out in the hallway. “Won’t you come in?”

 

A shuffling came from outside the door. “ _I heard you cussing, Miss,_ ” the voice obviously sounded like Lilian, and the statement made Vega palm her face in embarrassment. “ _I didn’t want to bother you – and Sir Nigel wants us to be back at the Fashion Department right away…_ ”

 

Clamping her hands on the sink, Vega refused to look in the mirror – afraid of what she’s about to see… “ _I just wanted to leave you a message: Miss Holly and Miss Maria would appreciate it if you dropped by the Board Room ASAP._ ”

 

Biting her lip, no longer tasting the grape-flavored gloss thanks to the smacking session Tom brought down on her… _Augh_ , Vega found herself covering her eyes with a hand once more, wondering why she let her thoughts wander towards that moment again. “Seems like they’re wrapping up,” she exclaimed loud enough for Lil to hear; thankful that the Fashion Assistant was witty and sensitive enough not to march in while she’s caught in the middle of her crying and screaming tantrums. “In case you pass by Holly, tell her I’m on my way.”

 

Silence. “ _Alright Miss Vega,_ ” she heard her reply before footsteps echoed away from the door.

 

Running a hand through her hair, the girl caught a glance of herself in the mirror – her cheeks are tear-stained, the hair on top of her head is slightly messed up, her eyeshadow is gone and her blush on is slightly smeared. _Thank God I don’t use mascara_ , Vega thought as she wiped the tears of frustration from her eyes. _I will definitely look more than a wreck…_

 

Taking out her compact foundation, liquid blush and gloss from her purse; Vega frowned at the idea of doing her make-up all over again. _I look like a disgrace_ … Glaring at her reflection on the mirror, she set her cosmetics aside and prepared to wash everything off first – since she looked like she just stepped out of a drama scene.

 

 _I’ll give Tom a fucking piece of my mind if I have to_ , Vega felt like growling as she turned the faucet on. _Even if it kills me…_

 

About ten minutes later, Vega has stepped out of the loo, looking somewhat dignified. She has taken off her glasses and slipped it in her pocket, wearing a simpler form of make-up as she re-clipped her hair, now allowing her bangs to shadow her eyes in hopes that she can hide those swelling lids which were the product of her earlier tantrums.

 

Going straight to the Board Room, the girl pulled down her blazer, was somewhat tempted to put her battle face on – but ended up sporting a livid, nonchalant look of an Officer who was somewhat reasonably tired after her days work. She was about to knock on the door when a voice suddenly called out from behind her – “There you are!”

 

Jumpy as ever, Vega moved away from the door when she found Holly exiting the HR Department from behind her. “The clients wanted to talk to us, before they leave. Where have you been?” she said, eyeing Vega from head to toe.

 

Brushing the bangs out of her forehead anxiously, she looked up at her tall supervisor and mumbled, “I talked to the props team then I re-did my make-up.” Apparently, it was half-a-truth, half-a-lie since she left out the part that happened at the rooftop and how she filled the Ladies Room walls with frustrated shrieks and cussing.

 

“Well,” Holly seemed to say, ignoring Vega’s gloomy predicament. “You could have hurried up here, the executives have been wondering where you’ve gone when the shoot was about to finish. I had to cover up for your ass and tell you that you’ve been doing my errands – which just as you said, I was right all along. Now come along – “ She placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder and shepherded her in the conference room.

 

To Vega and Holly’s relief, there was laughter in the air when they walked in the Board Room. Maria seemed to be swapping jokes with Christian Hodell and some of the executives, while Tom was in a corner discussing animatedly with one of the men. Holly felt the tension ease from the younger woman’s shoulders as they watched the scene – until they realized that they have just stepped in.

 

“There’s the woman of the hour!” Christian Hodell exclaimed as he gestured to Holly, as Vega stepped aside to let her supervisor shake the hand of the man. Slinking silently to a corner, she suddenly felt Tom looking at her fondly at the back of the room, smiling quietly to himself. Looking away, Vega could only exhale, wondering when the day would end…

 

“I really wouldn’t be able to deliver that kind of performance, Christian,” Holly exclaimed in the middle of her praises. “If it wasn’t for Vega here…”

 

Hearing her name, the girl suddenly looked upward and shot her supervisor a surprised look and grinned sheepishly at the client. “No sir really,” she felt herself stuttering. “It was an honor working with you…”

 

The tall man shook Holly’s hand as well as Vega’s, all smiles. “You have no idea how we’re impressed with the shoot,” he said, smiling back at the two Promotions staff. “It even exceeded our expectations. Please send our regards to everyone! And brilliant work – “ he smiled at Holly, then looked at the smaller girl. “And I’ve heard great compliments about your service, young lady – “ he smiled at Vega. “Great job! Keep it up!”

 

Squinting a bit, Vega heard herself say, “Sir - ?”

 

Christian turned to Tom, who stepped forward and flashed that dashing smile he always reserved for the cameras. “I’d really like to thank you both for the wonderful experience, Miss Holly -” he started as he shook Holly’s hand – pausing before he turned to the smaller girl. “- and Miss Vega…”

 

Trying to keep her face straight, hoping she wouldn’t turn red as she remembered that thing she shared with Tom earlier… she gingerly allowed him to shake her hand out of gratitude and watched him step back and look at Holly.

 

“You’ve got a great girl there, Holly,” he exclaimed. “When I said I was in good hands – I knew I was right.”

 

Vega found herself shooting him a confused look – wondering what he was up to. But she saw that the man was overcome with gratitude and emotion, she knew she had to say something before he’d probably praise her out of context –

 

“I’m glad my Promotions Officer gave you everything you need as she was tasked to,” Holly said as she slung an arm over the worried-looking girl. “As I had to deal with the rest of the shoot, she knew she had to take care of the star –“

 

Christian and Tom exchanged glances and laughed, making Vega feel even more uncomfortable.

 

“She was brilliant, no need to worry about that!” Tom exclaimed, his eyes sparkling as he glanced at the girl. “She was very accommodating and she knew exactly what I needed. You can ask Nigel and those two pretty assistants of his – she just has an amazing taste. She’s a keeper, Holly.” And with that he winked at her supervisor, earning a laugh from the tall blonde.

 

“That’s a relief!” Holly exclaimed as she shook Vega’s shoulder. “She seems worried lately that she seemed a bit distracted – “ The tall blonde squeezed the girl’s shoulder, making her curl her lip – reminding her of the fact that she was missing during the last part of the shoot. “But it’s great to know that we did our job well.”

 

Just when things could get any more awkward – “There you are, Holly!” Maria stepped in and took Christian and Holly aside, leaving Tom and the younger Promotions Officer, staring at each other.

 

Tempted not to cross her arms, Vega actually found herself peering up and muttering, “I barely did anything, Tom.”

 

Smiling as he slipped his hands into his pockets, he whispered quietly enough for her to hear, “But I only said the truth. And you did a great job, sweetie.” Vega hated his terms of endearment and she wanted to growl at him for it, but she had to pretend a little bit more than they were nothing but an actor and a girl from the press – at least for a few more minutes.

 

“Such kind words,” she said, looking down, trying to avoid his tender glance.

 

Tom tore his eyes away from her and looked down. “I only have kind words for you, Vega…”

 

Suddenly realizing that the man has been saying the truth, and that his affections are real – Vega opened her mouth to look up at him, only to be welcomed by a sweet little grin and eyes that screamed adoration –

 

“Mind if I task the wrap-up to you and Vega?” Maria’s words interrupted the tense silence. Vega tore her eyes from the tall actor to look at her boss. “Sure, we’ll be right on it – “Holly exclaimed as she waved to Christian and Tom and gestured to the little girl, shrinking in the corner.

 

“Thank you everyone!” Holly exclaimed as she prepared to make her exit, Vega tottering beside her. “It has been a pleasure working with all of you –“ she said as she turned to the girl, expecting her to say something as well.

 

“Thank you,” Vega said, voice clear enough. “It was an honor.”

 

As the men gave them a curt nod, a small exclaimed thanks and a wave – Holly opened the door and Vega found herself looking up at Tom who was silently grinning at her, sort of trying to cherish that short time she shared with him in the board room – Unable to speak, much more to the urging of Holly for her to get out of the board room, she just slightly parted her lips and returned his gaze, meriting her a surprised yet gentle look from Thain –

 

Without saying the word out loud, Vega smiled before she stepped out, eyes set on Tom as she mouthed – _Thanks_.

 

She didn’t notice him smile brightly as she walked out and closed the door behind her. Outside, Vega placed her back against the door – having enough with all the encounters she had gone through the day. And the last thing she wanted to see – was her supervisor doing a little jig right in front of her. To her surprise – Holly jumped right in front of her, grabbed her arms and shook her silly –

 

“ ** _They loved it!_** ” she exclaimed, as Vega continued to look on – shocked. “ ** _They loved the shoot! We can put it in next issue’s release – they completely approved it!_** ”

 

“Wow…” Vega found herself muttering. “That’s a relief…”

 

Holly did a small squeal and kissed the girl on the forehead. Vega was left just looking shocked on the spot – never seen her graceful, poised Aussie supervisor who had men lusting after her from the Marketing Department – lose her control and start dancing in front of her.

 

Composing herself but still all smiles, Holly turned to Vega and grabbed her hand. “This is what we’re going to do – “ she started. “You just go over and re-check the departments with the wrap up, then you go back to the Promotions Office - grab Jes, Criz, Caro and whoever is free tonight and we’re going to the Pub! Drinks are on me, mate!”

 

Still in a bit of shock, she watched her walk quickly towards the HR Department – then realize she was going towards the wrong direction. “Oh right,” Holly muttered absentmindedly. “To my office – “ Turning to Vega before approaching the elevator, she pointed at her and said, “See you in my office around 5-530!”

 

And then she was gone.

 

Vega was standing there, rooted on the spot – relieved to the bone that she’s finally done with this day. She swore she can still hear Tom’s laughter from within the doors of the Board Room, reminding her to steer out of the way before the clients finally leave. Bounding towards the other elevator, pounding on the “Up” button repeatedly till the doors opened, all Vega could think about was how Tom could be so kind, so passionate and still remain so enamored despite the fact that she almost insulted, almost offended and completely avoided him for the past few days…

 

Her head echoing the din within the metal walls of the lift wasn’t helping with her thoughts that were filled with nothing but remorse and pity for Thain… The sweetness in his eyes, the gentleness in his words, and the perseverance for him to stand and stay in front of her even if she’d run from him a dozen times… And in the silence, she suddenly remembered that fiery kiss she got from him while she was at the rooftop exit of Studio B…

 

 _It was good enough that Tom is aware of his feelings and accepted it_ , Vega thought miserably. _But it’s too bad enough for me that I would realize things only now and I still don’t have any idea what to do…_

 

Suddenly, Vega found herself touching her lips again… her legs suddenly turning slightly into jelly when she remembered how she can barely stand after he disengaged from the kiss, those eyes burning down hers…

 

 _I have got to stop running away from Thomas_ , Vega thought as she palmed her face, realizing how much her mouth is still actually on fire – unconsciously aching for another touch of those soft, gentle lips… She found herself sighing frustratingly in the silence of the elevator.

 

_I just don’t know it, but maybe all this running is breaking me apart as well…_


	37. The Last London Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the girls' last day in London and they want to spend it with a bang. Vega is hesitant on going after everything that has happened, but of course they wouldn't just let her sit this one out.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around_

_I swear that you could hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That throws me to the ground_

_I swear that you should hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

 

 

It was past 7:30am, and Vega was still in bed, too lazy to prepare for work. It has been two days since the Hamilton Hodell photo shoot, and its two days before the weekend.

 

The black circles are obviously prominent around her eyes, and it looks as if she hasn’t been eating well for the past few days either. The last time she was like this was when her College Crush started hanging around her group’s table – eyeing her consistently from across the room… She’d stop eating her lunch and sit crossed-leg the entire time, while her other friends would steal the plate from under her nose and end up eating the rest of her food…

 

 

_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime_

_I hoped that they would clear my mind_

_They left a ringing in my ear_

_But that drum's still beating loud and clear_

 

 

For some fucked up reason – Vega has been waking up with a song stuck in her head. She’s heard this song play in a cabbie’s radio once – and it got stuck in her head. It has been playing in her mind ever since, especially during that time at the rooftop when Thain held her tenderly and aggressively –

 

 

_Louder than sirens!_

_Louder than bells!_

_Sweeter than heaven!_

_And hotter than hell!_

 

 

As the song got louder as it played on her iPad, the more it started to strike at her nerves, throb through her skull as Tom’s smile was plastered on repeat in her little head which can barely absorb the development of events in what was supposed to be a mundane trip to London…

 

 

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_

_And gets louder and louder…_

 

 

Vega swore she almost jumped out of bed when “One Night Only” played in unison with Florence Welch’s “Drumming Song” – making her grab the phone off her nightstand.

 

“Yup,” she barked as she put her iTunes on pause, unceremoniously sitting up and staring blankly at the billowing curtains as she watched small rays of sunlight break through the darkness in her room. Hearing the small voice squeeing in her ear, she found herself massaging her temples when she recognized who it was.

 

“Lis,” she muttered miserably under her breath as she continued to listen to her friend bicker relentlessly over her phone.

 

“ _AEOREN!_ ” the small voice exclaimed. “ _HAS DARK **STUPID** JADE TOLD YOU THE NEWS? OH I BET SHE HASN’T, SINCE SHE FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT WHILE EATING YOUR COMPLIMENTARY BREAKFAST TWO DAYS AGO –_“

 

Vega swore she was too tired to do something witty – like withdrawing the phone from her face to stare disbelievingly at the receiver. “What has Maximillian done this time which makes me hate her even more, Lisbeth?” she muttered exasperatedly, wishing she could attempt sleep despite brooding over her problems since 5am.

 

“ _IT’S OUR LAST DAY IN LONDON, AEO!_ ”Lis’ words slightly woke Vega up. “ _WE DEMAND THAT YOU SKIP WORK TODAY AND SPEND THE ENTIRE DAY WITH US! YOU WON’T BE SEEING YOUR GIRLS TOMORROW!_ ”

 

Face wrinkling in confusion, Vega absent-mindedly muttered, “Lis? Are you sure _this_ is _Lis_? Because I swear right now that you’re sounding roughly just like that stupid Maximillian –“

 

“ _WILL YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION, VEGGIE PIE!_ ” The girl swore that she hated it more when someone else aside from Max uses that decade-old demeaning nickname. “Alright, alright,” Vega said, sighing dismally.

 

“So…” she started, slightly biting her lip. “Aside from you, me… the girls…” Those anxious dark chocolate eyes looked back at the sunrise, fretting nervously as she awaited an answer. “ _Who_ else is going to be there?”

 

Lis’ reply sounded like a cross between something offensive and thunder in her ears.

 

“ _Obviously **EVERYONE** AEOREN,_” Lis actually roared. “ _So please stop playing hide and seek with Loki and come see us off!_ ”

 

Her eyes flicking dangerously sideways, Vega found herself scowling at the mention of “Loki”. She clearly hasn’t been checking her tweets lately, though once in a while she would find a message from Tom and she swore that her heart would either jump or self-destruct with every beep of her phone. The distance and silence she had for the past few days was enough for her to recover – but to see him again? And with the girls? The thought just terrified Vega.

 

“Lis –“

 

Apparently, the other girl on the line didn’t sound very forgiving. “ _It’s our last day, Aeo. We hope to see you before we go… Give your sisters a break!_ _Give **yourself** a break!_ ”

 

Sighing dismally as she covered her face, she looked at the time which read 8am and a determined look formed on her face.

 

“Alright fine,” Vega announced. “Where do we meet?”

 

 

***

 

 

The sun was shining, the sky was clear blue – it was a fitting day for a trip at the Royal Exchange.

 

Standing with its high columns and traditional design, it seems to be more of a historical landmark than a shopping center… Making visitors think twice before approaching the ornate structure, believing that it may be out of bounds to tourists.

 

The girls have been fooling around on the steps, taking as much pictures as they can during their “Last London Day” as they waited for their other friends to come. Photobombing each other since 9:30am; Mari, Sam, and Lis all have their cameras out – taking numerous shots which would serve as part of their memorabilia of their trip to London.

 

Posing behind the columns and making silly “girlband” poses… they didn’t notice someone walking towards them with a scowl on their face and that clucking sound from their tongue.

 

“Ya’ll Crazy Americans,” Vega spoke with a weird Southern accent. “Keep on takin’ pictures with anything… even posin’ wit a rock. ‘Quite obvious that ya’ll silly, red-neck tourists –“

 

Max glowered at her as she marched towards the 5-foot 2 brunette. “You take that back,” she said sternly. “Veggiepie.”

 

“No,” Vega said scowling as the girls looked on worriedly, as if the two were about to do a western shootout in the middle of London, guns at the ready. “You take _that_ back.”

 

In the middle of a busy day in front of a well-known establishment, the two girls ignored the hustle and bustle along with the worried murmurings of their other mates behind them; as they unceremoniously glared at each other. Max, for reasons we don’t really understand – but mostly because of the pain Vega put her through while she went on a cat-and-mouse-chase with Thain; and the latter, for setting up those fucked up traps in her room a few days back.

 

Just when everyone thought that the two boyish girls would jump on each other and create a ruckus in front of the Royal Exchange Center and embarrass everyone who is in their group – to their surprise, Max suddenly stepped towards the smaller girl and pulled her in her arms.

 

“You idiot,” Max said through gritted teeth as she didn’t see Vega smile, patting her friend roughly on the back.

 

Laughing, Vega looked over Max’s shoulder, winking at a beaming Lis who started taking pictures of them, and exclaimed,“And you’re the one calling me an idiot when you’re the asshole who trapped Tom Hiddleston in my room for two hours,” Disengaging, she actually shot Max a distorted face of fury. “That was so creepy, Maximillian. Creepy like a creeper to the nth power.”

 

Throwing her hands up in the air, Max shot back, “I can’t help it, the man seemed so desperate!” as Vega actually rolled her eyes back at the girl. “You just can’t say no when he shoots you these big puppy dog eyes and –“

 

Vega found herself snorting in Max’s direction, realizing that even her friends are affected with Tom’s infamous pleading strategies. She has apparently conditioned her brain to fend off those thoughts and even her memories of the Hamilton Hodell photoshoot just so she can keep her calm and have a day out with the girls. She actually filed for a day off (which Holly easily approved since she did need a bit of rest after that jampacked photoshoot day and the following days where she conveniently locked herself up in her booth doing her reports) and was willing to stomach another round of bickering, and probably even an extended replay of yearning glances from Thain (if he does show up) just so she can spend time with her girlfriends before the fly off back to their respective states.

 

“ ** _Weak_** ,” Vega grunted ironically at a perplexed Max as she marched up the stairs to give each of the girls a hug.

 

“OI,” Max shot back running after her. “DON’T TELL ME THAT YOU HAVEN’T FALLEN FOR TOM’S PUPPY DOG EYES TOO –“

 

The brunette with the longer hair just made a disgusted face and then stuck her tongue out at the girl with the pixie hair cut as she walked around giving hugs and kisses to her girlfriends.

 

“How was work?” Mari started at Vega as she kissed her cheek, trying to start a conversation.

 

Lis gave Vega a hug and said, “Max told us here that you had a huge client for a photoshoot two days ago.”

 

“Met any celebrities?”

 

“Did you see any hot models?”

 

“Who was the client anyway?” It was Lila who shot the question which Vega had the stomach to answer.

 

Wrinkling her nose, wishing she didn’t have to remember that project, she muttered, “Hamilton Hodell,” as she hopelessly watched the girls exchanged surprised looks and excited murmuring among each other. Vega swore she had to hold her breath and hope they didn’t know about the Talent Company, or she could pretend that she didn’t know and didn’t give a damn…

 

“Wait a minute –“ Max started, eyes widening. “Lis was talking about that Talent Company before –“

 

Lis started jumping up and down the stairs. “Yes! Yes! I know they cater to Tilda Swinton as well –“

 

“And America Ferrera and Jack Davenport, and –“

 

Max, Lis, and Sam exchanged shocked looks – making Vega really worried.

 

“OH MY GOD – VEGA WHO WAS YOUR MODEL?!” Lis exclaimed, turning red.

 

The smaller brunette painfully scrunched up her face and clenched her hands, wishing she didn’t have to be reminded of the horrifying events from two days ago. But her inability to answer just seemed to excite the girls even more --

“Don’t tell me that it’s actually T–“ Max said, a big evil excited grin spreading over her face.

 

Turning red, Vega literally lunged at Max and covered her mouth –

 

And the two was caught up in a little squabble at the foot of the stairs of the shopping center, Max struggling to break free of Vega’s headlock, the latter clamping her hands over the taller girl’s mouth as she gave her an insane noogie. The other girls couldn’t help anything but shriek – still unsure of the answer to the original question which caused the fracas.

 

“Goddamnit Vega just answer the que –“

 

The smaller girl who apparently had the upper hand managed to keep Max under wraps as she unceremoniously grinned at Lila who was scrambling to get her camera out to take an image of the classic rumble scene between the two girls who often acted like teenage boys despite their ages. “Oh hush Max,” Vega said over the struggling girl in her arms. “Just smile and pose for the camera.”

 

_Flash!_

 

For some odd reason, Max and Vega were both smiling in the image even if the boyish-looking girl in the short haircut was in a headlock.

 

As Lila scrambled to take another picture of the fight, Max managed to free herself from Vega’s playful wrestling stance and pulled the girl in a headlock of her own – slightly tugging at the brunette’s long hair under the black beanie. “Come on Veggie – won’t you tell us about the shoot –“

 

_Flash!_

 

Vega managed to free herself from Max’s grasp and started swatting the girl’s hands away as Max tried to grab the collar of her trenchcoat. “It’s not important Maximillian – It was such an unpleasant experience –“

 

_Flash!_

Lila, Mari, Lis and Sam were beside themselves laughing as they watched their two friends try to gain control in the middle of grunts and giggling as they made a show for the camera – posing like two deranged idiots before the digicam would flash, and then they would continue their rough play right afterwards.

 

“You’re hiding something from me Vega-chan –“

 

“I am sick of your useless accusations Maxi-wings –“

 

“Then stop clawing at my arms –“

 

“Only if you let go off my hair –“

 

It was rare when they actually get a live-fight from Max and Vega, considering this is the first trip (and the first actual time) when they have the latter around. The duo would usually create tussles online, and they were famous for it – often getting expelled from the chatroom for their rowdiness. Now seeing one of their epic physical bantering in person – you would suddenly understand why the other girls suddenly look like paparazzis with all their cameras out. Especially if it’s the last day of your trip where all the ruckus can happen.

 

As the other girls cackled fiercely over the witty puns Vega and Max threw at each other, the rough-play was starting to look like a deranged satire as the fighting duo were all smiles and giggles as one tried to slap the other’s lunges away, as the other one tried to keep the other girl in an armlock –

 

Vega was bent over laughing, in the middle of pulling Max by the collar when she didn’t realize the growing smiles on the girls faces, the sudden rise of pitch in their squealing, a shocked look forming on Lis and Sam’s face, and Lila gasping as she tried to get a better hold of her camera which was capturing the entire thing –

 

“Come on, this is too rough Veggie –“

 

“You started it, you buffoon –“ Vega exclaimed, cackling insanely…

 

She was about to lunge at Max for a third time when a strong pair of hands suddenly gripped her hips and pulled her into a fixed position. Vega caught the shocked excited faces of the girls on the steps about to break into shrieks – when a big pair of hands covered her eyes, blocking her vision.

 

High-pitched screaming erupted from the steps, even if Vega couldn’t see it.

 

_Flash!_

 

“Oh my fucking God –“

 

Vega felt her jaw drop as she tried to figure out who was covering her eyes, her hands flying all over her head – trying to distinguish whose long slender fingers it was… “Goddamnit, I can’t see, who is it--” Still in the heat of rough play with Max, she was half laughing as she frustratingly tried to pry the hands off her head, much to her dismay as the person tightened their hold around her head, refusing to let her move from her position.

 

“Come on, enough with the peek-a-boo – who is this?!!”

 

Nobody seemed to answer her amidst the insane cackling and giggling. Despite the excited clamor and shrieking from the girls, she struggled to break free from this person’s peek-a-boo threat; as her hands recognized a pair of strong wrists , a soft material covering their chiseled arms –

 

She was about to touch that silk-surfaced fabric which seemed to be part of their top when Max actually screamed, “OH MY GOD, AEO - YOU REALLY ARE QUITE A TWAT ARE YOU?!! CAN’T YOU EVEN FIGURE OUT WHO’S BEHIND YOU –“

 

Vega swore that she might have been dumber than a bell as she felt her body freeze when the proximity with the stranger allowed her to catch a whiff of their scent – It was so familiar that she remembered the last time she noticed it was the time when she was at Cornwall, no… was it at the rooftop at the Headqua—

 

Vega felt her sweat turn cold as a shudder ran through her spine.

 

That’s when she heard him whisper in her ear, drowning out Lis’, Mari’s, Lila’s, and Sam’s shrieking.

 

“ _Hello Aeo darling…_ ”

 

Gritting her teeth and screaming MURDER and PANIC, Vega started flailing wildly, trying to free her head from the person covering her eyes, struggling to break out from her rooted position as she helplessly listened to Max’s laughter and the endless giggling on the steps. “OH MY FUCKING GOD GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF, GODDAMN FUCKING HELL LET ME GO –“

 

Next thing you know, the hands have flew off from her head and Vega was the one in a headlock as Tom dragged her towards the steps with his hands on her hips, meriting shrieks and happy greetings from the girls who were just too exhilarated to see him. Max on the other hand was beside herself laughing, as a very pale Vega hopelessly reached out to her direction, as everyone else completely ignored her pleas to have her released from Tom’s arms.

 

“THAIN, LEMME GO –“

 

“Why should I?” Tom said playfully at the girl whom he carried, linking his arms above her chest and under her arms  – slightly restricting her movements. “I completely missed cuddling my little mercenary sister –“ He said lovingly as he nuzzled his nose in the girl’s hair, earning another round of squeals from the girls and a horrified face from the brunette in his arms.

 

Vega dropped her arms in complete hopelessness as her face melted in a form of despair as she watched the girls shriek and giggle, confirming that after that long cat and mouse chase she’d been playing with Tom – he officially cornered her, and he had the girls as his witness.

 

“Sorry Vega!” Max squealed. “But you can’t escape Thain this time!”

 

 _If they only knew what batshit happened at the photoshoot_ , she thought miserably as Tom set her on one of the stairs, releasing her – but not until he spun her around to have her face that smile was brighter than the sun as he attempted to hold her hands before she snatched it out of his grip.

 

Unbeknownst to her, Lila was still snapping their pictures – and Thain’s endearing act was all caught on film.

 

 _This is going to be a fucking long day_.

 

 

***

 

 

Vega felt like regretting the decision of showing up as she sat in the cab with the girls on the way to a location where they would meet Fred – with Tom silently grinning at her from across her seat. He seemed to be actively ignoring whatever the topic Lis, Max and Mari have been discussing during the trip – something concerning their frequent flyer miles – as he would occasionally steal glances from across the cab, trying to get a grin or a response from the girl who ended up pulling her black beanie over her eyes.

 

“So, how was that big _project_ of yours, Thain?” Max apparently asked the last question Vega wanted to hear.

 

Catching himself chuckling, Tom partially bit his lip as he found himself looking at Vega who subtly blew out a puff of air, making those bangs bounce on her forehead. “Oh it’s nothing – I had this photoshoot with this established Magazine Company –“ he started.

 

Vega found herself widening her eyes in fury as she looked at him, the cab bouncing a bit as they rounded a corner.

 

“A photoshoot –“

 

Max found herself exchanging glances with Lis, ending up nudging Vega. “But Vega had a photoshoo –“ The girl in the black beanie ended up nudging Max back too hard in the ribs, causing her friend to actually shut up.

 

Giggling as he watched Vega attempt to hide her fury, Tom continued his story. “Oh yes!” he exclaimed brightly, that smile completely putting most of the girls in a daze (except for Max who was wincing in pain, and Vega who was infuriatingly glancing out of the cab window), as he recalled the events from that day Vega dreaded so much.

 

“I had to do this promotional shoot for Hamilton Hodell –“

 

The girls suddenly gasped, all of them looking at Vega who just shrugged, not saying anything – except shooting a blank glare in Tom’s direction.

 

“—It was a very interesting shoot, to be quite honest,” Tom recalled, biting his lip. Vega lividly looked at him and remembered that liplock he forced on that model in the lacy underwear.

 

“Interesting?” Vega suddenly found herself speaking in a mocking tone as she sat forward on the cab couch. “Do pray tell, Thomas,” she sort of hissed. “How interesting was it? Did you get to strip down and slip in a bathtub while you passionately kissed a blonde model?”

 

A flurry of gasps erupted among the girls as Vega felt her mockery melting into despair as she watched Tom’s expression change to something out of surprise (that she actually spoke up) to that of a sly grin which only meant trouble –

 

“Oh, something of that matter,” he said as-a-matter-of-factly as he leaned back on his seat and placed an arm around Liz and Sam who sat beside him, both girls smiling back at him with a bit of giddiness. “You know how risque the style of photoshoots are these days, and that’s what I like about Way Magazine. Though it wasn’t a bathtub, it was actually a couch – and yes, the blonde model was pretty hot…”

 

Vega just rolled her eyes at him and sat back.

 

“But it’s not the shoot which really got me uncontrollably excited,” he said as he leaned forward on his seat again, never taking those aquamarine eyes off Vega’s glare. “There was this pretty Public Relations Officer whom I met on the set…”

 

The girls gasped again as they exchanged glances, asking Tom the most relevant questions.

 

“Oh my!”

 

“What does she look like?”

 

“I wonder who it is –“

 

“Did you have a fling on set?”

 

“Do you fancy this PR Officer? Are you still seeing her?”

 

“Do you plan to see her?”

 

Some of the girls where subtly glancing at Vega, trying to take a gander at her expression, knowing that Tom has been trying to get her attention for days. Attempting to find shock, envy, or even jealousy in her face; they were all in vain as Vega gritted her teeth and just placed a hand on her forehead, massaging it.

 

“Well,” Tom said in a giddy tone. “I can see her when I want to, and I’m glad that she actually agreed to turn up during that one time I didn’t expect her to come –“

 

Vega found herself lowering her hand, a piercing look emerging from her eyes.

 

“Anyway,” Tom continued. “She was this sweet young woman who was very hard working and had this strong command in her presence whenever she walked on the set. She caught my eye every time.” He wrinkled his nose a bit. “Although sometimes I think she’s too busy to say hello, she does have an amazing sense of taste when she helped out with the wardrobe. I don’t blame the lady. She is quite the fashionable type herself…”

 

The girls _oohed_ and _aahed_ as he continued chattering, causing Vega to drop her jaw at him in wonder, half-annoyed with the fact that she _definitely knows_ who the fuck he was talking about.

 

“Did you get to talk to this girl alone?” Max asked.

 

Tom smiled and said, “Well I did see her attempting to light a fag on the studio’s rooftop alone. I don’t think she’d attempt to smoke again after what I told her about her teeth yellowing and her lips not being kissable anymore –“

 

Vega actually snorted, causing the girls to look in her direction.

 

“But she had these beautiful juicy lips which looked as if they tasted of grape lipgloss –“ Vega actually found herself wincing and balling her fists when she heard that comment. “I always wondered how they would taste if I kissed them –“

 

Looking as if they were about to swoon, Lis asked – “So, did you kiss her? Were you able to get lucky with this PR Officer, Thain?”

 

Tom parted his lips and found himself looking at a horrified Vega as if he was asking permission to tell that story which she was currently trying to erase from her brain during that exact moment. Holding her breath and glaring at him as if looks could kill, Vega knew she was about to lose the staring game when she saw those blue eyes sparkle as he licked his lips and unconsciously looked at hers in a longing manner...

 

“Well –“

 

That’s when the cab lurched to a stop and Vega raised her hands screaming – “WE’RE HERE!!!!”

 

The girls groaned as they opened the cab doors, Tom tearing his eyes from Vega as he smiled to himself, remembering that moment on the rooftop.

 

 

***

 

 

“Fred!”

 

The girls ran forward and enveloped their other Mercenary Brother in an embrace when they arrived at the venue. Vega, Max, and Tom lagged behind the other four as the latter grinned mischievously up at the brunette six-footer and stepped forward to give him a hug and a pat on the back. “Glad to see you here, mate,” Fred exclaimed, gripping Tom’s shoulder.

 

“Well of course,” Tom exclaimed, his eyes slightly shifting towards Max and Vega exchanging curious glances as they looked at the venue – which seemed to be a public arena of some sorts. “Glad to see that you’ve taken care of things – again.”

 

Fred laughed as the girls turned to him, looking very excited. “Baldain,” Lis exclaimed. “This is a _Laser Tag_ _Arena –“_

“Guys,” Mari exclaimed, looking a bit torn between excited and anxious. “What’s going on?”

 

The girls gathered around the two boys as Tom and Fred exchanged smiles, mischievous grins which they haven’t seen since the Labyrinth at Cornwall. “A little bird told me that this may be the last time when the entire Mercenaries may be complete,” he started, giving Lis a wink. “So I prepared something only _we_ can enjoy –“

 

Peering around the empty booths and the line of people going into the other Laser Tag joint – Max wrinkled her nose and said, “Fred, what did you do? This place seems empty…”

 

Fred tried to hide a chuckle as Tom sarcastically turned to his friend and placed a hand on his waist as he went, “Yeah Fred, did you pull rank again? I don’t think it’s fair when it’s the girls’ last day in London and _we have the entire arena to ourselves!!!_ ”

 

The girls shrieked and started jumping up and down as Max’s disgusted and calculated look lingered on, with Vega palming her face in reply. “Rich bastards,” Max muttered under her breath as Vega ended up cupping her mouth. “You know Max,” Vega said, starting to grin. “Fred might be a rich bastard but I’ve always wanted to try my hand on Laser Tag...”

 

With Max rolling her eyes, Vega smiled and called out to Baldain. “This is quite a brilliant idea Fred, always wanted to try this. Thanks!”

Fred glanced quietly at Tom who looked down, silently grinning, before looking back at Aeoren and winking. “My pleasure, Aeo! You know that since it’s everyone’s first trip in London – you all only deserve nothing but the royal treatment. At least Vega had the decency to thank me –“

 

Before he could finish his sentence, all the girls moved forward and enveloped Fred in a group hug – muttering “Thanks! Thank you so much Baldain!” as Tom laughed beside him, eventually joining the throng.

 

Once everyone stepped back and the laughter has died down, Lila had to wipe a tear from her eye and say, “Finally, we get to play a Mercenary raid live! Can you believe it guys?! It’s our thread dreams coming true!”

 

“Tut, tut, tut,” Fred clucked his tongue as Tom placed an arm over his friend’s shoulder. “Not so fast. You do realize we have the arena to ourselves. We can’t all be fighting as a team. We’re going to have to do the impossible –“

 

The girls exchanged puzzled looks as Max and Vega sighed miserably again.

“We have to choose sides, don’t we?” Max groaned.

 

The girls followed suit and groaned as well. “Come on! We can’t be fighting as a team!” Fred reasoned out as Tom cupped his mouth, trying to hide his amusement with how the girls are reacting. “If you wanted to fight together – I’d have to hire another team –“

 

Sam raised a hand and said, “Fine – we can do this. We did this before on roleplay and we’ll do it again.”

 

Lis hugged herself and looked around her friends. “Splitting the Mercenaries into two…”

 

“Dark and Light,” Vega muttered, nodding. “The question is – which?”

 

Answering her question, Tom took his hand off Fred’s shoulder and stood apart from his friend. “Fred and I would stand as Captains,” he exclaimed, winking at the Scott. “You girls are free to choose to which Captain you’d like to pledge your allegiance to.”

 

The girls exchanged confused looks as Max bit her lip while Vega shrugged at her friend. “The Dark Mercenaries versus the Light Mercenaries,” Lis whispered. “Just like old times indeed.”

That’s when Vega winced and remembered her usual place in this type of situation. During the roleplays, she has always been a Dark Mercenary Elf – Aeoren has always been. She’d always take the Morgul sword and rung alongside the Nazguls, even taking Orc Blood herself – sealing her character in the darkness. And during her evil escapades – she often has one person with her who never switched sides…

 

That’s when she caught Tom’s glance; the man’s face slowly breaking into a smile amidst the discussions that was ongoing among the other girls.

 

“Come my Mercenary sister,” he beckoned to Aeoren. “You know we always fought together –“

 

Clamor and catcalling suddenly erupted among the girls as Vega realized she was being singled out – again. The girls stepped back and she felt Max nudging her towards Thain, kind of making her feel really uneasy with the fact that Tom expected her to take his side –

 

“Hey Aeo,” Max teased. “Thain is calling you. I think you better answer…”

 

Balling her fists again, Vega looked up to find hints of anticipation in Tom’s eyes, with Fred beside him trying to hide his chuckles. Gritting her teeth, she hated the fact that everyone expected her to beckon to Thain’s call, especially after what has been happening lately… _Does he think that he’s won me over? With his sweet talk and signs of affection?_ Impulsive thoughts raced into Vega’s brain as her head drowned out the teasing from her friends. _Sometimes it seems as if everything is a game to Tom…_

 

“Come on, Aeoren,” he whispered sweetly, his lips breaking into a grin. “We’ve never fought apart –“

 

“Then let this be the first time –“

 

Tom felt as if his smile froze as Vega stepped up and stood beside Fred, the latter suddenly removing his hand from his face. With her eyes intense and dead serious, she glared back at the blue-eyed giant who shuffled uneasily beside her chosen Captain as she exclaimed, “I’m siding with Fred.”

 

The girls gasped as Tom pursed his lips.

 

“But Thain and Aeoren have never been apart –“

 

“Vega, what the hell –“

 

“That is not the order of things!”

“Goddamnit Vega, you’re doing this on purpose to aggravate Thain –“

 

“Come on guys! It’s just a bit of change!” Vega suddenly found herself screaming amongst the comments and retorts. “And I’ve made my decision! _Fred_ will be my Captain, if he’ll have me.” She raised her eyes, desperately searching Baldain for his agreement – before turning to the other captain, shooting down his shocked blue-eyed glance with her glare.

 

“Of course, Vega –“ Fred started as he shrugged towards Tom, who clearly looked crestfallen.

 

Max suddenly stepped forward with her eyes glaring at Vega, muttering, “Then I think it’s just logical that I also fight beside Aeoren –“

 

Tom suddenly snaps at her before Fred can open his mouth. “The two best bloody fighters in one team? I don’t think I’ll allow that –“

 

Fred turns to Max and says, “Tom is right. You may have the snipers, the marksmen, and the front liners among Mari, Lis, Sam, and Lila – but your sharpness is comparable to Vega’s. Hell, I can even say that we have already won the game if I take you both – It’s not fair.”

 

Max glares at Vega for a second, wondering why she had to mess up the pairings when it has always been her and Fred, as Aeoren has always sided with Thain. Stepping back, Max just shrugs and says, “I don’t mind siding with Thain – you know I’m easy to talk to, unlike some idiots who change sides like a jilted lover --” Vega found herself raising an eyebrow and dropping a jaw at a really annoyed Max, as Tom subtly nudges the girl on the arm, subliminally asking her to stop.

 

Max violently returns the jab in Tom’s ribs and stands behind him, as he absentmindedly rubbed the spot where the girl assaulted him. “I’ll take Loki as my Captain then. Maybe we both can gun you both down with a vengeance,” she sneered.

 

Without taking his glare at Vega, Tom muttered, “That’s my DarkJade. I like her spirit.”

 

“So,” Fred finally exclaimed. “I’ve got your Mercenary Sister and you’ve got my DarkJade –“ The girls suddenly gasped at Fred’s sudden ownership of Max, causing the girl in question to shake her head in shock and end up glaring at the man. “I-I mean, you’ve got Max –“ he winced, as he anxiously ran a hand through his floppy hair.

 

“And I’m taking Loki as my Captain,” Lis suddenly exclaimed, ignoring the relieved sigh from Baldain.

 

“I’m going with her –“ Sam said, linking her arm with Lis.

 

Mari and Lila exchanged looks and said, “I guess we’re with Fred then.”

 

“My Aeoren and your DarkJade,” Tom said under his breath, catching Fred’s attention. “I don’t know what you’re up to or what _she’s_ up to –“ He found himself shooting Vega a hurtful glance which lasted for a second, before putting a predatory face which was comparable to what Loki would have looked like before the Chitauri arrived. “But may the best man win.”

 

Fred chuckled. “Again.”

 

As the two men shook their hands on it – Vega found herself easing up on her tense expression, catching Max’s glare which consisted of her clucking her tongue and shaking her head – as if to say _What the fuck are you doing? You’re messing shit up again!_

 

Before the two teams walked into the Laser Tag Arena, Vega who was conveniently following Fred swore she caught Tom glaring in her direction – or was he trying to get her attention with a desperate glance which seemed to say otherwise –

 

Glowering at him, Vega swore that she would laser-shoot the fucking daylights out of Tom and his equipment if he attempts to do something dastardly to her in the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florence and the Machine's "Drumming Song" was a crucial song from my playlist for this chapter. Corinne Bailey Rae's "Trouble Sleeping" is also VERY applicable.


	38. Shot To The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega and Max settle for a bet, as the heated Laser-Tag Battle between the Mercenaries begin.

Vega stood silently in the Laser Strike Arena waiting room with the girls who were muttering amongst themselves as they watched Fred and Tom discuss rules and fees with a Laser Tag Marshall through a glass wall, outside the soundproof room where displays of the equipment was strewn around the green and black couches.

 

Slightly fazed and worried by the intense and pained glare Tom shot in her direction earlier when she decided to team up with Fred for the game, the girl found herself watching her best friend talk to Baldain, asking the Marshall questions as he ran a hand through that black curly hair.

 

 _Thain, you bastard_ , Vega thought as she tightly held her arms in place, crossed above her chest as she found herself biting the side of her cheek. _Why must you push for things to happen? Are you that confident that I’d take your side? Are you that confident that I’d even be yours? I’m not even yours to begin with –_

 

Vega found herself biting her lip, her glare still silently focused like a laser pointer at the back of Tom’s head. _He’s testing my patience… He’s waiting for me to fold, break, and then cling to his arms like putty – just like how he trapped me in that fucking rooftop…_ She was oozing with annoyance that she didn’t notice that Max was looking at her weirdly from across the room. _He thinks he has me with one kiss? Or two? Fuck this shit, Tom – Wait till I blow your brains out in Laser Tag –_

 

Feeling the buildup of tension in her chest, Lila’s squeal broke Vega out of her meditation-of-doom, causing her to sigh and palm her face. _I’m running away again, aren’t I…_

 

“You look like a disaster,” Max exclaimed, standing beside Vega, both girls now looking at the two boys who are excitedly chattering with the Marshall – who led them to the cashier.

 

“Tell me about it,” Vega said roughly, those piercing brown eyes flitting in Max’s direction for a moment.

 

“Let me remind you sis,” Max noted. “I’m not on your side this time.”

 

Vega found herself smirking, then suddenly flashing a mocking smile through those lips. “Well you’re the one who aligned yourself with Thain --”

 

The taller girl beside her let out a small snort and leaned over the girl sporting the long black jacket. “Once again, I’m not on your side Vega. That means I definitely can’t protect you… as if I actually plan to.” Vega found herself rolling her eyes, realizing that Max may be whispering a threat in her ear.

 

“And Tom –“ Max continued, her brown eyes glazing over the tall Brit who was currently standing over the cashier. “-- Is going to hunt you down like a raptor after his prey. I know it and I can feel it that he’s going to eat you alive if he catches you in this game.”

 

Vega felt herself sneer. That was so typically Tom. Definitely somewhat not like the Thain she grew up with, but with his recent behavior? Why else would these two suddenly choose the Laser Tag Arena? It’s probably filled with dark alleys and cramped areas where the dim lights can’t touch it –

 

Vega suddenly found herself gulping.

 

Max chuckled darkly when she heard that small sound going down Vega’s throat. “This is what happens when you mess up with the order of things, Veggie-pie. You run away from Tom, and apparently – _it looks like we’re tasked of dragging you all the way back in his grip_. It just makes sense if he’s being mean, _it’s_ _because you’re being ridiculous_. And this time, _I’m not on your side_.”

 

Almost lashing back at Max, Vega tried to keep her calm as she laughed and went, “I won’t let that happen, Max – you know how I hate being controlled.”

 

Max actually laughed back at her, and mocked her with an evil look. “Ohohohoho – I don’t think so, Vega... because we’re going to win.”

 

Curling her lip, Vega uncrossed her arms and placed them on her waist. “Is that a challenge?”

 

“Make it so.”

 

“Then better remember this Maxi-wings – You better give up all this batshit about ‘ _putting me in my place within Tom’s grip_ ’ if Fred and I win.”

 

“Fair enough. But what do I get?”

 

Vega blinked and gritted her teeth. Apparently, this is what Max is pushing for – an awful bet. She’s starting to think like the boys – she’s actually starting to sound like Fred sometimes. She found herself despising the game that was about to happen.

 

Unwavering and unwilling to put herself in the spot, Vega didn’t answer.

 

“Tut tut,” Max said, rolling her eyes. “Everything comes with a price, Vega. How about you give up your little game face and show your true colors to Tom, if we win? It would do him and ALL OF US a favor if you let him do what he wants.”

 

The side of her mouth twitching, Vega felt a shiver go up her spine as she watched Max mouth the words “ _let him do what he wants_ ”. That was the last thing she wanted to happen _. Curl up like a kitten? Surrender? And let Tom canoodle with her in broad daylight –_ The thought made her shiver, in both contexts of disgust and arousal; but she knew she wouldn’t fold like a puppy without putting up a fight –

 

“Fine,” Vega shot back. “Fine with me.”

 

“Then let’s shake on it.”

 

Glaring at each other, with Max sporting a bit of an evil grin – the two friends extended their hands towards one another and gave each other a firm handshake. With Vega lividly pursing her mouth, the other girls noticed this gesture and the room suddenly grew quiet.

 

“What was that about?” Lis asked in curiousity.

 

Max shot Lis her famous evil grin as Vega scowled, sitting on the arm of one of the couches. “Well, Vega and I just had an agreement. And a wonderful deal it is.”

 

A resounding _oooooooh_ echoed from the girls as Vega just rolled her eyes in retaliation.

 

 

***

 

 

“So, your team has opted for a ‘hardcore’ version of the game,” a Game Master exasperatedly said as she spoke to the group of eight who were fitting on their vests and unclipping their phasers from their pocket chains.

 

Vega, wearing a blue vest, unclipped her gun phaser for a while to test and fiddle with the controls as pointed out by one of the other Game Masters earlier, before clipping it again to help Mari put on her vest. She turned around, completely ignoring that grave look on Tom’s face, as he provided support for Lis and Sam when it comes to identifying the codes on their phasers while demonstrating from his own handset.

 

“We will allow running for the Hardcore Mode, as long as you don’t damage any property. Also,” the Game Master continued, despite the divided attention in the Weapons Room. “No roughhousing, no climbing on structures, no crawling or lying down, and no hitting each other with the phasers –“

 

Fred actually found himself chuckling.

 

“Apparently, we had two teams disqualified the other day when two players starting hacking each other’s heads with their phasers, when we clearly instructed no physical contact, no damaging the equipment –“ The other girls watched in amusement while the frustrated Game Master rambled on.

 

Vega frowned as she tugged on Fred’s sleeve.

 

“Why are you guys suddenly opting for Hard Core mode?” she almost hissed in the tall man’s ear, who tilted his head sideways to listen to what the girl had to say.

 

Shooting her a small maniacal grin, Fred only whispered, “I had to put up something challenging for you girls. Normal laser tag would be such a woozy if no one gets tagged out –“

 

The gravity of the situation was reflected through Vega’s big, widening chocolate eyes when she realized that Fred and Tom actually settled for the game that chucks people out of the Arena.

 

“—if you get stunned twice during the entire session, you will be tagged out.” The Game Master continued. “You will be escorted to a viewing bay above the ring, so you could continue to watch the game to see which team will win.”

 

Seeing the look on her friend’s face, Max found herself snorting.

“Scared are you, Veggie pie?”

 

Securing her vest as she stood beside Fred, Vega looked up and glared back at Max. For a moment, she swore she caught a glimmer of a smile on Tom’s face as he stood beside her friend, but when she turned to glare at him – she was just flatly shot down by those crystal blue eyes which read nothing but trouble.

 

“Shut up Max,” she found herself hissing back, fazed by that evil twinkle in Thomas’s eyes.

 

“—The objective of the game is to shut down the base of the opposing team, or to tag out every other member of the opposing team. Whichever comes first,” the Game Master explained, almost signaling that her little talk is about to come to an end.

 

“So stay safe, behave, and enjoy yourselves. Welcome to the Laser Strike Arena!” she exclaimed. “Whenever you guys are ready, press the red button right here –“ she gestured to a big red dot which was embedded on the wall. “A siren will be released and those doors leading to the battle arena –“ she gestured to these big swinging doors. “-- will open. If you have any questions, problems, or any of the like – don’t hesitate to approach a Game Master within the area.” And with that, she nodded at the group and left the Weapons Room.

 

As the Game Maser exited, the two Captains straightened up and faced each other – like how these two boys always do when they’re in the competitive mood.

 

“You remember what we talked about, Tom?” Fred said in a hushed whisper, silent enough for the two of them.

 

Blinking once, Tom nodded. “Of course, Fred,” he answered back, licking his lips.

 

The two men gave each other a curt nod, making Max wonder what kind of fucked up agreement did these two make without their knowledge, again. She looked over to Vega, who had an expression that matches hers as well – but at the last second, Vega dropped her eyes and pretended she didn’t notice the conversation between the two boys as she finally unclipped the phaser from her vest.

 

Patting each other on the shoulder, Tom turned to his team and said, “You guys ready?”

 

As Max, Lis, and Sam huddled towards the man, Fred turned to his own team and muttered, “You guys remember what we talked about.” He whipped his head towards Lila and said, “You stick to Vega. Gun down any of the Reds when they come for you. I’ll be in charge of Mari.”

 

The Blues exchanged glances and nodded.

 

“Don’t let them get to our base,” Fred whispered, his eyes flitting over the other team for the moment. “If something goes wrong and most of us are somewhat tagged out – protect the base.” Looking at the small girl who was tightening her hold on the phaser, Fred said, “When that happens – I’ll task the security of the base to you, Vega.”

 

For a moment the girl looked up at Fred with a questioning “Why me?” look; but with one nod from Fred, she understood and nodded.

 

“Ready when you guys are,” Tom announced as Fred broke up the huddle, noticing the serious faces on the other team. Apparently, they’re not going to be playing lightly either, based on the expressions on their faces.

 

Fred’s green eyes met with Tom’s, and the latter gave him a wink as he marched towards the red button – setting off the alarm.

 

Vega felt Lila clutch her arm as the siren filled the air and the big double doors opened.

 

For a moment, Vega caught Max’s evil smile – but it felt as if she just imagined it as the two teams sprinted forward into the dimly lit spaces of the arena – with only their colored packs blinking in the darkness.

 

 

***

 

 

“How long do we have to hide in here?!”

 

Lila had to scream over the techno sounds that were blasting through the speakers in the arena, as she and Vega hid behind a series of cylinder shaped pillars, glowing red in the dark. You can hear phasers setting off the in the distance, someone screaming, and then someone’s pack getting stunned – identifiable by the loud beeping sound, the voice from the vest pack counting down to 10, and the repeated electronic warning which screams “ _Defense Mechanism! 10 seconds deactivation!_ ”

 

The two girls sat in silence, wondering who was probably tagged out. Suddenly a weird raptor screech filled the air – causing a flurry of shrieks and footsteps running in the distance, causing a weird look to appear on Vega and Lila’s faces.

 

“What was tha –“

 

“I seriously don’t want to know!” Vega said in a harsh tone that worked as a whisper, telling Lila to shut up.  Vega heard that raptor screech before, and it sent chills up her spine thinking about who could probably do it --

 

Gritting her teeth as she saw a bunch of laser lights and footsteps echo nearby, Vega peeked between the tall barrels and felt her heart leap when she saw someone in a red vest hiding behind one of the square structures just a few meters away. Pointing her gun at the figure which she can’t even make out in the dark (though the ponytail told her it was a girl and somewhat kept her relieved), she pulled the trigger on her phaser several times till she heard the person scamper away.

 

“Bingo!” Vega exclaimed loudly, gesturing for Lila to follow her as the duo ran towards another set of barrel structures in a darker area which led into the lower regions of the Arena – now glowing green. “Lila, come on!”

 

The two girls in the blue vests ran after their attacker, hiding behind pillars when they thought someone else from the other team was there to aid their current target. Vega had a faint feeling that it might be Lis or Sam, playing a baiting game to smoke out Fred’s other team members and gun them down mercilessly.

 

But Vega realized that she was wrong when she heard someone scream in the distance, “GODDAMNIT FRED!!!” Along with the sound of “ _PHASER MECHANISM DEACTIVATED! YOU HAVE BEEN TAGGED OUT! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE VIEWING BAY!_ ”

 

The two girls grinned, realizing that the sound of the female’s voice might have been Lis.

 

Following their prey, the two girls managed to exchange fire with the mysterious figure in the ponytail and the red vest, as they sought refuge between two circular walls that glowed blue in the dark. Vega tended to be the sniper, while Lila played as her lookout – scanning the area if there was someone sneaking up on them.

 

Another weird screech filled the air followed by a series of giggles, causing the two girls to crouch down lower – cold sweat dripping down the back of their necks.

 

Vega decided to brush the thought of the raptor screech out of her mind as she felt Lila shiver beside her as she kept her focus on their target. Thankful (but somewhat worried) that she wore her contacts this time, Vega had enough resources and the sharpness to somewhat shoot the mysterious Red Team stalker on the shoulder who has been trying to outrun them since they hid behind the red pillar structures.

 

But then, all of a sudden – a duo of Reds appeared behind Lila and Vega, hitting both girls on the packs behind their vests – disarming them for a few seconds.

 

“FUCK –“

 

Vega was lucky enough to do a Reflex Shot – hitting one of the Reds on the shoulder, before the Blue duo made their escape – getting reinforcements from a taller Blue (which was obviously Fred), who appeared out of nowhere and disabled one of the remaining untagged Reds who ran for cover.

 

As the disarmed girls sought refuge towards Fred, the trio hid behind a huge structure of glowing green barrels; as Vega swore that she could hear the three Reds cussing in the distance – one of them muttering in a British Accent.

 

“Good job,” Fred said over the warning voiceover echoing over Lila and Vega’s packs. Panting, he turned to two girls and grinned, seemingly out of breath as well. “I think one of you disabled all three of them.”

A nervous laugh escaped Lila. “I think one of them was Tom.”

 

Silence filled the air as the three Blue team members exchanged weird glances.

 

“I thought the raptor screech kind of gave it away –“ Fred started.

 

“That idiot –“ Wincing as she held the phaser over her head in an act of tearing her hair apart, Vega whipped her head in Lila’s direction, almost screaming – “Anyway, what the fuck happened? I thought you’d be on the look out!? Where did those two Reds come from?”

 

Lila shrugged, looking worried as well. “I have no idea – they appeared out of nowhere!”

 

Watching the two girls squabble, Fred had to hide an anxious laugh. “Okay this time, I’m doing the look-out…” Vega told an apologetic Lila. “We’re going to have to knock out one more person from their team so that we’d have the upper hand –“

 

Vega suddenly noticed something odd and turned to her Captain who was sprawled beside her. “Fred, where’s Mari?”

 

Curling his lip in the darkness, but visible enough for Vega to see – Fred responded. “Tom managed to tag out Mari earlier.”

 

For some odd reason, Vega just realized that her best friend is quite a threat.

“ ** _WHAT?_** ”

 

Raising his hands, one of them holding his phaser, Fred tried to save himself from Vega’s judgmental glare that shot through the dark. “Don’t worry! I tagged Lis out in response to that!” Lila let out a sigh of relief as Fred let out a nervous laugh.

 

Vega bit her lip, having realized that the score is currently evenly settled. “What now?” she asked Fred.

 

Fred got up in a crouching position, checking the vicinity.

 

He turned to the two girls and said, “We carry on the original strat plan. You girls stick together…” He pointed to the two girls, whose packs suddenly started glowing bright blue again. “I think you two are past the 10 second limit. You’re good to go again.”

 

The two girls looked at their packs in surprise, as they picked up their phasers that are now fully operational once more. However, when Vega was about to get up, she saw the man warily inching away from the duo.

 

“Where are you going -- ?”

 

The man held out a hand, telling the two girls to keep down and be quiet. Vega swore she could hear someone giggling nearby, and it didn’t sound right. The two girls peeked above the glowing green structures, with the feeling that they’re being watched.

 

A series of screeches filled the air.

 

Next thing you know – Fred has ducked from his position, as the sound of lasers vworping was heard again.

 

A Red has apparently followed them – their vest flashing in the dark. Vega peeked from her position, unable to tell who it is – but she brought her phaser out and fired at the enemy, causing another Red to appear in position, but far enough from the original Red who attacked Fred near his hiding place.

 

“Fred –“ Lila screamed at their Captain.

 

“Don’t worry about me –“

 

Vega managed to tag out the second Red who tried to get near them – who apparently was Sam. “OKAY FINE, YOU GOT –“ Sam was trying to scream over the warning that was blasting out of her pack, when the two Blues and the tagged out opponent  whipped their head in Fred’s direction.

 

That’s when she heard Fred cussing as the other Red in hot pursuit, whom they couldn’t identify, rose in their full height – still shooting at a retreating Fred who only screamed “GUYS FORGET ABOUT ME! JUST RUN –“

 

Vega and Lila hurriedly jumped behind two blue glowing barrels, only to realize that Sam was still there, looking at them curiously. As the two girls warily peeked out of the structure, Sam just shrugged back, saying, “No need to panic - I’m out, you guys. But you two better follow what Fred says. Thain claimed he won’t be forgiving in this game… So you better watch out for all the mischief.“

 

“Yikes,” Lila exclaimed as the smaller girl squinted, realizing that Fred has taken the bullet for them (by the sound of the Stunned Warning which was echoing in the distance) by luring Tom away from his remaining teammates…

 

“Though seriously the raptor screeching thing is funny –“

 

Vega made a face at the blonde girl. “Is that seriously part of your team’s ploy? The ridiculous screeching?”

 

Sam shrugged, “It seems to work. Tom managed to tag out Mari when she jumped after she heard him do it.”

 

Lila and Sam could only exchange glances as Vega manage to mumble incoherently under her breath as she got up from her crouched position. For someone who just tagged out an opponent, she didn’t look too happy.

 

“Come on Lila, let’s go,” Vega said through gritted teeth. “Sorry Sam,” she exclaimed to her friend who was approached by a Game Master, who came out of nowhere, to escort her out of the arena.

 

Sam laughed back at the two girls. “Don’t worry! It’s just a game!”

 

Vega however wasn’t listening to the fallen Team Red Member. All she could think about as she and Lila made their way through the dark Arena maze is how Fred is probably hiding having been stunned for the first time, why the fuck they had to act like deranged lunatic birds, and what Sam meant that Tom is playing this game too seriously despite the ridiculous dinosaur sounds –

 

_I am seriously going to gun that man’s face till he can’t recognize himself –_

 

The two girls hid behind a green trashbin-sized obstacle, surveying the area of _anything that glowed red_ , considering that the entire territory was in green.

 

“This is starting to get scary, Vega,” Lila murmured to her friend.

 

Eyes all over the place, Vega shot back, “Tell me about it, Li…”

 

The girl looked up for a moment and noticed the tagged out members on the Viewing Bay Area  – Lis and Mari giggling to each other, and eventually welcoming a weary-looking Sam whose vest was still on. Remembering the bet she made with Max, Vega bit her lip and peeked out of her hiding place – checking if the coast is clear.

 

A softer screech filled the air, causing the two girls to slightly jump. Balling her hands into fists before she grabbed the phaser which she dropped, Vega slowly peeked behind their hiding place, trying to find a trace of red blinking lights in the green-lit area. Raising her head, expecting another screech or the movement of feet, something told her that it was time to move.

 

“Come on Li –“

 

As the two girls got up, Vega forgot the fact that she was supposed to play look-out this time. The sound of laser flashed through the air, causing Lila’s pack to echo the Stunned War – Or wait a minute?! Is that the Deactivation Warning?!

 

“ _PHASER MECHANISM DEACTIVATED! YOU HAVE BEEN TAGGED OUT! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE VIEWING BAY!”_

 

Vega looked up towards the girl’s figure hovering over her, realizing that her partner has been tagged out. Whipping her head in the direction of the attacker – Vega fired a few shots at the Red who was hiding near their green-glowing sanctuary, frustrated that her friend has been kicked out of the game.

 

“Vega –“

 

The girl continued firing at the Red Team member who would peek out once in a while, as Vega continued raging on with her phaser.

 

“Aeo, it’s okay –“

 

The girl ignored Lila, whose vest pack was still echoing the same warning it was blasting out for the past minute. All Vega knew was that she had to tag out this Red Team Member as well, especially that the figure was slowly retreating away –

 

“Ve –“

 

_Zap!_

The same deactivation warning that was coming from Lila’s Vest Pack was also echoing from the enemy’s direction. Vega felt herself bite her lip in satisfaction as she lowered her phaser, somewhat relieved for having avenged her fallen team member.

 

“JESUS CHRIST WOMAN – YOU REALLY HAVE QUITE A FURY –“

 

Vega scrunched her face up when she recognized to whom that cussing voice belonged to. Max stepped out from her hiding place, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration – almost waving the phaser gun in retaliation.

 

A wave of relief seemed to have crossed her face, as Vega placed a hand on her waist – trying not to snicker as she stood in safety between two tagged out members, one of them from the opposing team. Max walked towards the two girls scowling, causing Vega to actually spurt out the relieved laughter she’s been trying to stifle for the past few seconds.

 

“You little –“

 

“Well, well, well,” Vega muttered in a mocking tone. “Lookie what we have here. Does this mean I win our bet, Maximillian?”

 

Max slyly made her way towards Vega, as Lila looked on the two – who seemed that they would still start shooting at each other even if one of them have already been kicked out of the game. “The game isn’t over yet, Veggie-pie,” Max pointed out.

 

Vega blinked, slightly raising her eyebrows. Max did have a point.

 

“Well,” Max said, a bit of mirth in her voice, as she looked up at the Viewing Bay, with some of the girls cheering them on. “With the majority of us tagged out – it seems like you’re playing with the big boys now, Vega.”

 

Vega’s triumphant smile melted when she realized that it was only she, Fred – and Tom left as she looked up at the Viewing Bay – trying to identify who was currently in, and who got kicked out.

 

“Sets quite a good scenario for prey hunting and eating, don’t you think?” Max exclaimed with a glint of mockery in her voice, as she pinched an aghast-looking Vega’s cheeks.

 

Turning to a somewhat-clueless Lila, Max took the other girl’s arm and said, “Come, let’s leave Veggie-pie to the raptors,” as the two moved away to retreat at the Viewing Bay Area.

 

Grunting as she pulled at her hair, Vega shot up – “Can you stop it with the raptor jokes, you twat?!!”

 

Clearly noticing how Vega was starting to feel anxious, Max just stuck her tongue out at her before tugging at Lila’s arm.

 

“Goodluck Vega,” Lila called out as Max marched her away. “Win some for our team!”

 

Waving her hand feebly at her retreating teammate, Vega turned her head towards the almost-empty battlefield and held the phaser with her two hands…

 

Heaving an exasperated sigh, she left the green-tainted area that she considered her sanctuary for a few moments, before running deeper into the darker areas of the Arena.

 

 

***

 

 

“GO RED!!!”

 

“Shut up Lis – GO BLUE! FRED, VEGA – TAKE IT AWAY!!”

 

“Oh will you guys just stop – GO GUYS! MAY THE BEST TEAM WIN!”

 

“ _Screaaaaaaaach!_ ”

 

“Seriously stop that, Max, you sound funny!”

 

“Don’t blame me – Thain does it better.”

 

 

Vega shook her head exasperatedly as she heard the catcalls and the shrieking overhead. Wary as she wormed her way through the dark maze of the Arena, she was peeking out of her hiding places now and then – trying to listen in for footsteps, the sound of laser flashing through the air, or that fucking raptor call. Going against Fred’s original strategy – to protect the base in case the entire team has been mostly tagged out, Vega decided to go for the opponent’s home base instead. Through the darkness, the girl was trying to follow the red lights that will hopefully lead her to the glowing Red tower.

 

Considering that the Arena is pretty spacious, having enough obstacles, pillars, and barriers put up for everyone to maneuver into – finding one’s base seems to be a tad of a hassle.

 

But once the red and green obstacles fade away, leading towards an area which was mostly glowing with red – Vega knew she was almost _home_.

 

 _If I blow up the red base while no one’s looking,_ Vega thought as she licked her lips. _It would finally put this batshit game to an end. Being alone with no idea where Thain and Baldain would be hiding is scaring the shit out of me and making the game drone out even further…_

 

“Good job, Vee! Go for the Red’s base!!!”

 

“FUCK NO – “

 

“SOMEONE STOP HER –“

 

“GO AEO! TAKE HOME THE GOLD!!!”

 

Hearing the words that have been screamed over her head, Vega suddenly leapt behind one of the pillars, doing an environment sweep check before screaming, “ ** _YOU IDIOTS! CAN YOU GUYS STOP GIVING AWAY MY POSITION?!!_** ”

 

She heard a maniacal cackle that obviously sounded like Max’s.

 

Clawing at her bangs and straightening her long flowing vest under the blue Laser Tag pack that hung over her torso, she took a deep breath and ignored the chatter over the viewing bay as she stood up again and ran for the Red tower that she is starting to spot from the distance.

 

As she got closer to the base of the opposing team, Vega quickly did a spin – making sure that the area surrounding the Tower was clear.

 

Diving behind one of the smaller barrel obstacles, the girl looked up and surveyed the Tower, which hovered over all the other pillars and structures in the area. One of the highest points in the arena, the Red Tower has a blinking box-sized structure at its peak, which had to be shot several times for a warning signal to be released – thus turning off its light and rendering the base deactivated. Taking in consideration her height and her distance, Vega gulped as she realized that she had to move closer in order to make a better shot.

 

She was about to leave her hiding place when she heard a soft rapping sound nearby. Realizing what it was, she found herself shivering in fear when caterwauling and shrill giggling was heard from the Viewing Bay --

 

 _“Screeeeeeeeeccccccccch_ ”

 

“OMFG VEGA –“

 

“MOVE IDIOT! MOVE!!!”

 

Annoyed with the fact that majority of the team was already up at the elevated bay, and they have been doing nothing productive of the sort for the past ten minutes – Vega looked up and scowled at the girls who have been repeatedly flailing at her, trying to signal something to the clueless sniper.

 

“VEGA, YOU GOTTA RUN – TOM’S ON YOUR TAIL!!!”

 

The girls watched Vega widen her eyes in horror, as the scenario she has been dreading during the start of the game was about to happen. To make matters worse, she caught a glance of Max who was maniacally grinning at her, making a gesture of running her thumb across her neck – a universal sign which clearly read “YOU ARE SO DEAD”…

 

That’s when she heard it again – a soft yet audible “ _screeeeeeeeeeech_ ” coming from a few pillars away – where the blue lights met with the red lights of the obstacle course.

 

Realizing that she didn’t have a minute to spare, Vega looked around – trying to identify the sound of footsteps or even the flash of a pack blinking red, but amidst the entire area glowing scarlet, the girl had no choice but to move forward and shoot down the base while she’s still untagged.

 

Dashing out of her hiding place and running towards an enclosed area filled with pillars and barrels, she decided that it was the best spot to hide in, since its mostly concealed from the rest of the arena (if she crouched down low enough); and was hidden from the rowdy crowd that was having a racket on the Viewing Bay. Not to mention that it had the perfect view and proximity from the Tower which she can gun down repeatedly –

 

Holding the gun against her chest and catching her breath, she closed her eyes and tried to listen in for a sound – _any sound_ that would be making its way towards her. Amidst the techno music which has been softened down ever since there are three contenders left, she couldn’t hear anything – not even that spine-chilling annoying screech which admittedly scared her.

 

Taking a clean sweep of the area with her eyes, Vega gathered all her courage and pointed her gun up at the blinking Tower. After all, she could make a few more shots and the game would be over… or at least she hopes so.

 

 _God, here goes nothing_ \--

 

Gripping her phaser tight and pursing her lips, praying that she makes a good shot, Vega got on her feet and started firing at the Tower – When all of a sudden, something whizzed past her, slamming her straight on one of the tall pillars of the enclosed area.

 

Dropping her phaser, causing it to dangle from her hip, the girl found herself face to face with someone tall in a blinking Red garb– glaring at her through the darkness; one hand gripping her collar, and the other wrapped around a Red-colored phaser –

 

The fear and the adrenaline rush of trying to hide from Tom’s aggravated glare even before the Laser Tag session started, and the thought of him trying to hunt her team down in the darkness was too much for Vega to bear – as she felt rooted on the spot, while a horrified gasp escaped her lips.

 

The man, whom Max threatened that would ”eat her alive” was holding her up against a tall structure, eyes livid with something intense – she couldn’t tell through the poorly lit area if it was frustration, annoyance, or even desire – unwilling to let her go.

 

Vega squinted, knowing that one shot and she’d be deactivated.

 

In response to her reaction, she felt the grip on her collar loosen – only for those fingers to tangle in her hair, pulling her face up and eventually having her lips smothered with a rough yet passionate kiss.

 

“I’m not going to shoot you, Vega,” Tom whispered, having dropped his phaser as well.

 

Still squinting, now shaking in fury more than fear, Vega looked up at him to find traces of surrender in his face, lit by the red glow of the area. Her hands shook as she unwittingly and subtly took her phaser in her hand – with his body still pressed against hers, holding her against the structure.

 

“But I –“ He suddenly kissed her again.

 

“Will steal –“ Her eyes widened in horror as she felt her mouth forced into another rough yet quick, liplock.

 

“A kiss –“ Tom made a gesture of quickly nibbling her lower lip as he disengaged, meriting a look of rage from the girl whose hand holding the phaser gun was starting to shake.

 

“For every time you run away from me –“

 

He snogged her fiercely, never releasing her head from his hand, as he held her waist while she trembled furiously – something he would mistake for surprise or excitement, when it was actually the build-up of annoyance and wrath that she has been hiding from him since the start of the day…

 

He disengaged from her lips ever so reluctantly, breathing heavily as he whispered, “What say you?”

 

_Zap!_

 

Tom’s eyes widened, as the red lights on his vest dimmed down… He looked down to find Vega’s phaser gun pointed at his chest piece, having shot him in point blank range.

 

“Bullseye,” Vega said raspily, finding the courage to speak over the Deactivation Warning that was echoing out of his vest.

 

The man backed away from her, the hurt in his eyes obviously emanating despite the lack of visibility in the darkness. Vega watched him as she felt herself exhale a sigh of relief, considering that the game was already over, but as she watched Tom stare at her in shock, having shot him despite his choice not to stun her – a new feeling clouded over Vega’s chest… Something that felt like guilt…

 

As Tom staggered backwards out of the enclosure, Fred appeared out of nowhere – pointing his phaser at him. But to his surprise, Fred realized that he could actually hear the Deactivation Message which was being blasted out of his friend’s vest –

 

“Vega tagged you?!” Fred exclaimed as Tom automatically just raised his hands up in the air, nodding.

 

The two men’s eyes fell on the girl still holding her phaser like a guilty murderer, unsure of what to say as she stood in the middle of the obstacles. “Wow,” Fred said over the insane cheering of the girls and the siren being blasted that signaled the end of the game. “You actually won us this game, Vega…”

 

The girl managed to smile back at her Captain feebly, but she couldn’t completely feel the victory over the pained, downcast look Tom was sporting during the entire time…

 

“Good job, lil’ sis,” Tom managed to croak out silently, shooting her a small smile. “Delivered like a true Mercenary.”

 

 _Like a true Dark Mercenary Elf_ , Vega thought as she blankly looked at the man who kissed her a few minutes earlier instead of tagging her, like most of her other opponents attempted. _One who betrays her own kind_ …


	39. Piece of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little lunch was set to supposedly clear out the tension built in the Laser Tag Arena. In the process, Mari and Lila tries to convince Vega to help them pick out a going-away thank you gift to the boys.

“Can you believe it, Fred scored the highest!”

 

Max rolled her eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

As the girls excitedly looked over the scores released on a sheet of paper over lunch, Vega just silently sat beside Max, too happy to be ignored in a corner as she drank her water. Mimicking the same setup as it was in the Milk Bar where they all first met, Tom sat beside Fred, casually grinning over the cheerful chatter of the girls – but refusing to look at that one person who sat across him, still crestfallen about the events in the Arena.

 

“Who scored second?”

 

Mari squinted at the page and read out in a puzzled tone, “ _Alcyon_?” She looked up and looked around the table. “Who used the codename _Alcyon_?”

 

Scratching her head, Vega gently muttered, “I did.”

 

Receiving pats on the back, along with praises from her co-players, Vega flashed a bright yet sheepish grin as her friends congratulated her with the win she scored that day. Despite bringing home the win as Lila asked her to, it still felt a bit bitter – having considered the fact that the last member on the opposing team, who also happened to be the Captain, didn’t even bother to put up a fight –

 

“Okay guys, who is _Ceyx_?” Lila asked curiously. “Because they are like a hairline short away from Vega’s score –“

 

Tom cleared his throat. “That would be me.”

 

As resounding _ooohs_ and _ahhhs_ echoed from around the table while Fred found himself congratulating his dearest friend for the third spot, Vega found herself somewhat gaping at Tom when she heard what his codename was for the entire game. It didn’t help with the fact that she has been randomly musing over Twitter during the past few days, retweeting facts about the mythological star-crossed lovers Ceyx and Alcyon…

 

Hiding a sneer, Vega managed to pick up her glass of water to drown her annoyance instead of throwing a tantrum; completely missing out on the moment when Tom reluctantly shot her a pained glance, which lasted for only a second.

 

 

“You don’t seem happy for someone who gunned down a Captain in Laser Tag, Vega,” Max whispered to her friend who was wishing that their ordered food would arrive. “Or could it be that it’s a pyrrhic victory –“

 

Nudging Max in the rib area, Vega managed to hush her with a quiet, “Shut up.”

 

As their ordered food arrived, Vega felt herself cheer up a bit as she thought about lunch; considering that most of them ordered pasta in this quaint, yet cozy Italian Restaurant near the girls’ hotel. However, as she tried to console herself with the thought of food; she had to ignore those pair of sad baby blues trying to catch her attention from across the table as the girls continued chattering about the scores which were lying in Mari’s hand.

 

“Zeus?” Max said disgustingly. “You seriously had the guts to use that codename?”

 

“Well of course,” Fred chuckled and flexed his arms, meriting ferocious laughter from the other girls – and a mischievous grin from Tom. “I am the mighty Zeus of the Laser Tag arena –“

 

“Show off,” Tom muttered with a smile as he took the table napkin and absent-mindedly fiddled with it.

 

Trying to hide a chuckle as she placed down her glass of water, poor Vega couldn’t wipe off that smug grin on her face as she grabbed her fork and started twirling it in her tomato and herb pasta.

 

“Well, I still don’t forgive you for tagging me, Fred –“

 

Fred laughed. “Be a sport, Lis,” he winks at her. “At least you didn’t jump ten feet high up in the air like Mari.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Right Tom?” Fred nudged the man seated behind him who just adorably wrinkled his nose in Mari’s direction. Afterwards, he seemingly slipped his fork into the risotto he ordered and remained silent.

 

“I still don’t get it how Vega managed to tag Thain –“

 

“Yeah,” Max said suspiciously, eyeing the girl beside her who was quietly putting a spoonful of salad and croutons in her mouth. Vega for a while raised her eyes to look at her, shooting a subtly wary glance at Tom, only to look back down at her food again. “What exactly happened again? Those stupid pillars were in the way and we couldn’t see how exactly could you gun down Tom when he ran after you in that small cramped area –“

 

Crunching her way around the greens and swallowing them bitterly, Vega grabbed her napkin and dabbed at her mouth before speaking. “Lucky shot, I guess,” she said quietly, obviously trying to skirt around the conversation with that long silence.

 

“Come on,” Max shot Tom a loser’s bitter glare. “Lucky shot? Really Thain? You let her off with a lucky shot –“

 

Tom, who also silent the entire time also looked up from his plate to grin at his supposed Sergeant during the game. “She won the game fair and square,” he said as he pushed ingredients around his plate. “She managed to take that lucky shot when I was…” Those clouded eyes looked at Vega who was avoiding his gaze for a while. “ _Distracted_.”

 

“You got distracted...” Max said flatly, crossing her arms.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Oh! Oh, you? Distracted?” Fred said, placing his elbow on Tom’s shoulder as his friend continued eating. “That’s something new –“

 

“Maybe Vega did a counter shot –“ Lila suggested.

 

“No she can’t do that –“

 

“How exactly do you distract a predator from the prey –“ Sam thought.

 

“They were in close proximity, Tom could have had his chance –“

 

“No really, this baffles me a lot –“

 

Max made a face, clearly still bitter about losing the game as she ignored Fred’s chuckles which was directed at her. “It makes me wonder what happened behind those pillars –“

 

“ _Nothing_ ,” Vega said roughly.

 

“Yeah,” a bitter tone escaped Tom’s lips. “ _Nothing_ really, Max.”

 

It looked as if the entire table was gawking at Tom and Vega as they simultaneously dug their utensils in their pastas, and forked the food in their mouth as if they were in sync. Sam gulped and exchanged weary glances with Lis during the awkward silence, as Max miserably palmed her face as she watched Fred struggle having to laugh despite that weird moment.

 

As a bit of awkward silence continued, while the rest of the girls decided to mutter about other things that happened at the Viewing Bay… When suddenly, Max took her hand off her face and started doing this weird gesture of cutting through thin air.

 

“What the hell are you doing, DarkJade,” Fred said, looking at her exasperatedly.

 

“Oh,” Max said with a sarcastic grin. “I’m cutting through the air of THICK, SUFFOCATING TENSION…”

 

Vega pursed her lips, let her hands holding her fork and spoon drop noisily on the table and nonsensically raised her head to glare at thin air. Tom almost sputtered out the water he was drinking, unable to hide that he was close to laughing.

 

As giggles erupted over the table with Fred leading the guffawing, Max suddenly started making weird cutting gestures around, causing Fred to ask, “What the hell are you doing now?”

 

Miming as if she dropped something on her plate and offering it to Fred she said, “Would you like a slice of UNRESOLVED SEXUAL TENSION CAKE?!!”

 

This time, it was Sam who sprayed water on Lis, causing giggling and shrieking among the girls. Fred was beside himself laughing, as Tom couldn’t hide a smile anymore when he covered his face with his hand. Vega on the other hand, had this livid look which shot from Fred, then to Tom, and then rested on Max as she drummed her fingers miserably on the table.

 

Without any comeback against Max’s witty joke, she ended up burying her face in her hands.

 

As the laughter died down, Mari had to catch her breath as she surveyed the table with a smile. “You know,” she started. “Speaking about cake, we ought to buy you boys one.”

 

“Eh?” Fred said questionably, arching his eyebrow. “What for?”

 

“Well,” Mari smiled as she exchanged looks with Lila. “You guys know that we’re leaving tomorrow and we haven’t really found a way yet to thank you both for being so fun and hospitable at the same time…”

 

Slowly being overcome with gratitude and emotion, Fred exchanged glances with Tom started waving his hand, saying, “Oh come on, you don’t need to do that…”

 

Mari bit her lip and smiled. “Oh please let us! We’re planning to get you boys something nice! And sweets are a good idea – we can have it right here!”

 

“Yeah!” Lila added. “There’s a nice bakeshop across the street… We can have it for dessert… In honor of our Thain and Baldain!”

 

The two grown men looked as if they wanted to envelop everyone in a long and reassuring hug.

 

“You guys don’t have to…”

 

“Please let us!”

 

“It will come from all of us,” Lila said, winking at the Lila and the others. “Right girls?”

“Of course!”

 

“We’d be happy to chip in!”

 

“Yea, that’s a pretty great idea…”

 

Vega quietly watched the girls as they discussed this entire business about the cake. It did seem like a good idea for her too, since she’d like to show gratitude to the boys as well… even if she felt unusually uncomfortable towards one of them as of lately… But as she had another spoonful of her pasta, she silently thought to herself that maybe Mari and Lila can take care of this task… Maybe it’s better that she doesn’t get involved…

 

“I think it would be best if you let Lila choose the cake –“ Lis started, cradling her face in her hand. “She’s the one god at desserts and baking ever since…”

 

“Oooh! Let me come!” Mari said, clasping her hands together.

 

Vega had probably finished most of what’s left on her plate when Lis suddenly said, “I think you better take Vega with you, you’re gonna need an artist who can help choose the designs or something…”

 

Frowning, Vega opened her mouth and said, “I think the designs are simple, Lila and Mari can manage –“

 

“No,” Mari suddenly spoke up. “It would be nice if Vega would come with us! We barely hang around with her to be honest, she’s just always with Max…” Suddenly the girl shyly blinked and said in a low register, “Or Tom…”

 

Vega felt like her face went numb with how livid she probably took the comment as she watched the man across from her fidget nervously as he reached for his glass again.

 

“Yeah!” Lila exclaimed. “We better order it now so we can have it ready by an hour or so –“ The girl suddenly got up, with her food still half-eaten.

“Oh shut up, Lila,” Sam mused. “You just want to go straight to desserts –“

 

“Partly,” the redhead shot back, sticking her tongue out at the blonde as Mari got up as well. “Come on Vega, it’s just across the street!”

 

Putting on a cross between a sarcastic grin and a plastic smile, Vega stopped wiping her mouth with the table napkin and placed down the cloth beside her almost empty plate. She turned around to find Max curiously grinning at her.

 

“I think you better go with them, Veggie-pie,” Max teased, sporting that Cheshire Cat grin. “You’re clouding up the table with that tense air of yours –“

 

Rolling her eyes, Vega snapped back as she stood up, ignoring the giggling from Sam, Lis, and Fred. “You know what Max, I fucking hate you.”

 

Looking up at her after exchanging a subliminal glance with Tom, Max grinned and winked at the girl. “No you don’t.”

 

Vega was already walking towards Mari and Lis, when she felt something snap in her head as she marched back towards Max and ruffled the girl’s short pixie hair with her hands. “You little moron –“ Vega mused in the middle of giving Max a noogie, the girl muttering “Ow, ow, ow…”

 

Letting go of Max’s hair, the other girl shot back as she turned around the couch. “So are we good? Give us a kiss, sister!”

 

Vega rolled her eyes and said, “Yes we’re good Maximillian,” ignoring the amused eyes around the table. She walked back over Max, pinched the girl’s cheek and gave her a peck on the head. “Now that’s done –“

 

_Klang!_

 

“That’s not fair,” Fred suddenly spoke up as he rubbed the stubble on his jaw, after dropping his fork. “Why does Max get a kiss?”

 

Looking really exasperated, Vega leaned over the couch-style chairs which sat half of her friends and moaned, “What is it Fred? What is it now? You want one too?”

 

“Oh don’t you worry about me,” Sporting a debonair grin, Fred placed an arm around Thomas and gave him a squeeze as he said, “But I think that it’s not fair that Max gets a peck on the cheek and Tom gets nothing…”

 

A loud resounding _Oooooooooh Snap!_ came from the girls still seated on the table, as Vega stood on her spot; half-sick of the mind games and half-horrified over what Fred seems to be suggesting. To make matters even worse, Tom may be keeping silent and moody during the entire time, but all his blushing was starting to give him away, much to Vega’s chagrin.

 

“Come on Vega!” Lis cooed.

 

“It’s just a little kiss on the cheek –“

 

You would swear that Max had to pound the table in her laughter as Vega crossed her arms, looking helplessly at Mari and Lila who were also overcome with tiny giddy laughter.

 

“You gotta give Thain a break!” Fred exclaimed, his arm still around Tom who was now wiping his mouth with his own table napkin. “He’s your Mercenary Brother after all. Won’t you show your old partner some love? He deserves some too.”

 

To Vega’s surprise, Tom actually threw the napkin on the table as he straightened up and said, “Yes Vega, I don’t feel the love.”

 

Looking on in horror as giggles echoed around the table, with Fred trying to stifle his own and Tom proudly crossing his arms as he looked her straight in the eye for the first time during the entire luncheon… The girl swore that her cheeks were heating up, but she can only cross her arms and shake her head in retaliation as she watched her entire table of friends erupted with goading and laughter, as they try to convince her to at least give Tom a bit of affection.

 

“You guys are ridiculous –“

 

“Come on Vega! Stop skirting around the issue.”

 

If she wasn’t twenty-five, Vega swore she would have stomped her foot. She was close to harrying Mari and Lis out of the restaurant, but the two taller girls managed to block her way. Unsure of what to do or how to react, Vega was close to stringing her fingers in her hair as she stood helpless and slightly humiliated on the spot…

 

“Come on Vega, it’s just a little kiss…”

 

“Just show Thain a bit of love!”

 

Appreciating the support of the group, Tom managed to gather his courage as he beamed brightly and said, “Just one kiss on the cheek Vega, and I’ll assure you that they’ll let you off.”

 

Vega was about to narrow her eyes in annoyance and repeat her gesture of disapproval –

 

When she was completely caught off-guard by the gesture Tom did next – He gave her the most adorable grin he could muster as he stuck out his cheek and beckoned to her, repeatedly pointing to it… Like a father fondly asking his daughter for a kiss.

 

Squeals actually came out from Lis and Sam, as Vega found herself shaking her head even more when –

 

“Oh my God Lila,” Mari said as they moved closer to the smaller girl, who was balling her fists in front of them. “She’s blushing!”

 

“Oh my God, she is!”

 

“Awwww! Vega just kiss him already!”

 

Vega sucked in her breath and muttered, “Not gonna happen –“

 

Before she can even say another word, she was the one harried by Mari and Lila over to Tom and Fred’s side of the couch; having the girl stand behind Thain as he turned around and stuck his cheek once more to Aeoren, now looking at him with wide eyes made of shame and fury.

 

With those big, puppy dog eyes staring up at her and the giddy laughter at their table were starting to attract attention… Vega knew that something had to be done so that this madness would stop…

 

“I am so going to regret this,” she said through gritted teeth as she nervously shuffled her feet in place.

 

Giving her a gentle smile, still sticking out his cheek, Tom whispered, “No, you won’t darling.”

 

Shutting her eyes tight as she tried to retaliate once more, it didn’t help that Mari and Lila were both squealing and pushing her towards Tom. _It’s just a kiss,_ she tried to remind herself. _At least it’s not on the lips, and I swear that I’m getting sick of those…_ Taking in a deep breath and ignoring the adoring smile Tom was shooting in her direction, Vega leaned down and put a soft smack on those sharp cheekbones.

 

The whole table saw how his eyes fluttered at the contact of her mouth, as he unconsciously parted his lips when the girl disengaged, her cheeks now almost as red as his. When she was done, he looked back at her with much fervor – those wide blue eyes silently spewing all sorts of sweet adoration as the girl slowly backed away from him, ignoring the endless flailing and screaming of her other friends.

 

Vega swore she felt a shudder climb up her spine when she saw Tom’s pupils dilate after what she did. Ignoring the body language, she turned around and made for the door – almost stumbling down on a giddy Mari and Lila in the process.

 

Stomping towards the door, Vega screamed. “I hate you, Thain!”

 

Winking at the other girls, somewhat gaining his confidence back, Tom shot back – “I love you too, Aeoren darling!”

 

Vega swore she never slammed a door that hard in her entire life.

 

 

***

 

 

Vega was still somewhat in a daze as she looked around the beautiful displays of various cakes and desserts at the Bakeshop just across the Italian Restaurant. Glaring at a tall, white wedding cake with beautiful swan designs, she swore that she had to stop herself from knocking off the groom sitting on top of the first tier out of her anger.

 

Lila passes her by, giggling silently to herself, as she watches Vega glaring blankly at a row of wedding cakes. “Over here, Vega,” she called out, snapping the girl from her angry trance. Shooting her friend a blank and slightly sarcastic grin, Vega heavily moved her feet down the raised podium and went to her friends who were looking over some personalized cakes that were behind a huge glass refrigerator.

 

“Don’t worry, Aeo,” Mari said as her eyes shifted between a pretty green forest-themed cake and a dominantly blue-tower cake with shiny crystal windows made with caramelized sugar. “We’ll get you a Wedding Cake when you’re about to tie the knot –“

Vega found herself wincing, making a disgusted look as she stuck out her tongue… only to end up exasperatedly groaning.

 

Pointing a finger at Vega’s face as Lila giggles again, Mari shoots her this phrase with a naughty grin, “I knew what and _who_ you thought about–“ Turning slightly red, Vega groaned, “I wasn’t thinking about T—“ When Mari suddenly screamed a “HA!”, making the girl bite her tongue as the other girl shot back, “I wasn’t the one who said it this time!”

 

As the two girls littered the air with giggles, Vega felt like shrinking in her spot. “Why oh why did you all turn into copies of Max… Why must you guys torture me this way?!!” The poor girl was starting to get really flustered to a point of bursting.

 

Putting an arm around her friend, Lila gave Vega a piece of her mind, “We’re not torturing you dear, but you can’t help it if people are starting to get a little bit frustrated with what’s going on between you and Tom…”

 

Getting riled up as she set up her defenses, Vega quickly shot back, “There’s nothing going on between me and –“

 

The girl had to shut up when two of the sweetest girls in her clique shot her a bitchy look that included a raised eyebrow.

 

“ – Okay maybe something is going on but…” the girl let out an exasperated sigh. “Guys! It’s not what you think… but, can’t I even be entitled to my own decision if I like the guy or not?”

 

“Of course you’re entitled to your own opinion dear,” she turned around to face after finally choosing a cake. “But it’s not really about that, Vega…”

 

The girl had to cross her arms and raise her eyebrow.

 

“Set aside intentions, you know that the man wishes you nothing but the best. He wouldn’t try to hurt you – at least we are confident in him that he wouldn’t.” Mari exchanged glances with Lila who also nodded. “But please be kind to Tom… You’re pushing him away like he has the plague, that would hurt anyone else’s feelings, whether they like you more than that or not.”

 

Frowning, Vega could only sputter a dunderheaded statement – “I-I don’t get it.”

 

The tall redhead leaned down beside her and looked at Vega face-to-face. “Let’s make things simple – We’re leaving tomorrow, sweetie. We won’t be around to come to your aid and even give you the simplest support; take for example that time you ran to our hotel crying because _someone_ kissed you and you didn’t know what to do.”

 

Vega found herself pursing her lips.

 

“Now,” Lila continued, holding the smaller girl by her shoulders. “When we go back, you still have two Mercenaries in town with you, and you know who they are, sweetie.”

 

The thought just sank in Vega’s head – realizing that she’ll be alone once the girls make their way back for the U.S. Sure, she could take her moral support from somewhere else, she does have friends in the office – but of course, she’d be sure that Fred and Tom would like to hang around with her in the absence of the other girls. Pouting, Vega started thinking that maybe she can decline their offers --

 

“Don’t give me that look Vega,” Mari started. “Don’t tell me you’d ignore Thain and Baldain once we leave -- that’s not what our friendship is about!“

 

“How can you –“ Vega is half-horrified and half-impressed that they seemed to read her mind. “But no, I don’t really intend to –“

 

“Of course we worry about leaving you behind, sweetie. Can you assure us that you’ll be okay on your own even if you still have a month or so to stay in London?”

 

“Well yes –“

 

“And if you run into any kind of trouble, do you have people who can back you up?”

 

The images of a stern Holly, as well as a clueless Cris and Jes who aren’t really London-based popped in her mind – and she suddenly saw a set-up of shenanigans which can probably involve a keg of beer, a rented motorcycle, and Scotland Yard.

 

“See –“ Lila said jubilantly, seeing the cloud hovering over Vega’s head.

 

“We just want to make sure you’re in good hands after we go back, Vega,” said Mari.

 

“And we’re quite sure that you’re in good hands with Tom and Fred,” Lila added.

 

“So be nice to them,” said the redhead, slightly shaking a speechless Vega’s shoulder. “You don’t need to flirt back, you don’t really need to acknowledge Tom’s advances – just be pleasant. You’ll never know when you’ll need them…”

 

Vega found herself nodding as Lila released her shoulders, her jaw suddenly unhinged when the realization finally set in her head.

 

“Well now, about Thain’s advances,” Lila started, winking back at the girl. “Now that’s for you to decide whether you would return them or not.”

 

Vega found herself gravely closing her mouth as the redhead and the auburn-haired girl leaned on each other, chuckling about Lila’s recent comeback.

 

 

***

 

 

Lila and Mari eventually had the pretty cake wrapped up in a red box, tied in a gold bow. Vega was there, contemplating the entire time as she thought about what the two girls said to her earlier. They did go back to the Italian Restaurant fifteen to thirty minutes later, where the boys and the other girls left were riled up about a very interesting topic – causing them to pretty much fall into silent giggles when the trio returned from the shop across the street, causing Vega to feel very very uncomfortable.

 

“Oh don’t you worry, Aeo,” Fred said, giving the girl a wink when they saw her turn pale at the blushing cheeks around the table and the giddy atmosphere. “Tom just told us what happened at the shoot.”

 

Vega felt like backing away towards the door again when she turned to look at Tom who was obviously grinning from ear to ear.

 

“You told them what –“

 

Quickly answering back, Tom went to blabber something like, “Oh nothing really. I just told them about the nice people I met, those really cool props I got to hold –“ He raised a hand to cover a side of his mouth, muttering. “- Yes, hot blonde model included,” causing the girls to burst into giggles as he winked. “And how I felt like one of the cute Promotional Officers got to give the order for what the producers at Hamilton Hodell considered as a ‘great shot’ when I was having this heated moment with one of the girls in lingerie…” Crossing his arms, “I think you know who that officer is, darling.” With that, he shot Vega a wink as well – causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand at attention.

 

“You little –“ Vega swore, that Mari had to hold on to her collar to stop her from ambushing Tom with the cake. “Don’t tell me that you told them about the rooftop too –“

 

A shocked, questioning look came across Lis and Sam’s faces as they turned to Tom who pretended to look flabbergasted as he said, “Oh no – I didn’t tell them anything about a _rooftop_ thing…” He quickly took a swig of his drink and pocketed his big hands. “But now that you mention it –“ The man suddenly had a devilish smile on his face as Vega opened her mouth to retort –

 

“Maybe you girls have to ask Vega about that one,” Tom said with a grin, as he drank from his glass.

 

Mari and Lila had to sit Vega down, before she attempted to throw the cake at Tom’s face again. But nothing prepared her for the flurry of questions that was thrown in her way, causing her to scream “Nothing, _Nothing!_ ” as the giggling died down and the only trace left of the issue was that devilish grin Tom was wearing from across the table.

 

“Okay behave now, Vega,” Mari said as she raised an eyebrow at the girl who was currently crossing her arms beside Max who was beside herself laughing. “I can’t have you sabotaging the only gift we have for the boys –“

 

“Oh she can sabotage it all she wants,” Fred spoke up, earning a shocked look from Lila. “As long as she pays for it…”

 

Vega found herself shooting Fred an annoyed look.

 

Fred licks his lips as he looks over to a devious looking Tom. “Well,” he started, obviously trying to stifle laughter. “She can pay for it in other manners… Right Tom?”

 

Vega found herself subtly reaching for her knife, only to be nudged violently by Max, causing her to drop her murderous intent as the two boys were beside themselves laughing over Fred’s stupid joke. Eyeing the stern looks from Mari and Lila from the other side of the table, Vega sighed miserably as she was reminded of how she should be nice to her two future babysitters. _More like two immature kids I have to babysit –_

 

“Will you two stop giggling and see what we bought you –“ Lila said exasperatedly as she unwrapped the cake and took it out –

 

Everyone’s attention was suddenly placed on the cake whose crystal-like designs shined as if they were gems on glimmering fondant. Despite being uncooperative and temperamental, Vega did her share by choosing a snazzy base design which looked like a jewel tiled floor, and had the bakers add a quick frosting of their group crest which she also designed (having had quite a tussle with Lis and Max, where one girl wanted to have a castle included – and the other a severed head) around seven years ago.

 

The message from the girls where spread around the oval-shaped chocolate-mousse based cake: “Hail the greatest Mercenary Brothers we _never_ _imagined._ Because they’re twice the men we expected, when we thought them to be otherwise.”

 

Most of the girls have risen from their seats to take a better look at the surface of the cake, while the two boys were ushered on their feet as the cake was presented to them. The girls beamed with gratitude for the two grown, sophisticated men who looked as if they didn’t know what to say. You couldn’t tell if Fred was choking back his tears, and for some reason, Tom couldn’t let go off his friend’s shoulder as they read out the inscription on the cake aloud.

 

“Really…?” Fred almost whispered.

 

“I don’t have anything proper to say…” Tom muttered, still clutching the taller man’s shoulder.

 

“You don’t have to say anything mate,” Fred said in a croaked voice… “I’m speechless too.”

 

A resounding _Awwww!_ came from the girls as Lis, Lila, Mari, and Sam who were surrounding the two boys pulled them into a big group hug in front of the cake. Max, slightly looking a bit drunk with her glass of wine could only giggle as she remained detached on one side of the couch, with Vega grinning silently beside her.

 

“Come on you two!” Fred exclaimed, gesturing to the two girls sitting on the couch. “Get in this group hug now!!!”

 

Sighing, Vega got up and dragged a slightly tipsy Max to the fray, where they were automatically pulled in by the girls into the group hug. Somewhat squished between a giggling Lis and Sam’s gifted rack, Vega wanted to release another exasperated sigh but seeing the genuine emotions on Thain and Baldain’s faces… Vega decided to throw aside her frustrations and let the two boys have their moment.

 

Once the group has settled down, with most of the girls still fussing over the cake as they asked the boys to pose over the gift as they took numerous pictures… Vega, along with Max and Sam, returned to their places around the couch.

 

Trying to keep her calm and her poise, Vega ignored the catcalling for the cake as she looked over the clean placemats where her used pasta bowl sat earlier, now replaced with clean desert spoons and a small clean plate. Finding a fresh pair of table napkins lying beside her plate, she looked up for a while to listen to Lis and Mari talking about the corkage as Tom and Fred were busy using Lila’s digital camera to take snapshots of the coveted cake, as Fred attempted to post it on Twitter.

 

Surveying the muttering over the table, as the boys pose to cut the cake – Vega was trying to get a grip of her thoughts and attempting to look at Thain without seething as if she wanted to burn every inch of him down. Trying to shake off that bright smile on Tom’s face as he wrestled Fred for the knife, causing Mari to looked at them in a shocked manner, telling them off not to play with the pointy objects – Vega was snapped out of her trance with something vibrating over the table…

 

… playing a familiar song.

 

_Talk all the talk with a poet's style_

_Tongue like electric, eyes like a child_

_Buy all your wives and the classic cars_

_Live like a savior, live like the stars_

 

Raising her head from her hand, with her elbow propped on the table, Vega quickly picked up her phone which she just placed down beside the set of dessert spoons a while ago after checking for notifications. Wondering if it’s someone from the office bugging her about her sudden absence despite the piles of paperwork, she was in the middle of attempting a scowl when – she realized that her phone wasn’t ringing at all.

 

“What the –“ Vega exclaimed as she looked around, trying to see if anyone else noticed the ringing phone.

 

It was loud enough for her to hear… However, the majority of her friends are on the _other side_ of the table with the sweets, with Max beside her groggily chatting with Mari about how they chose the designs for the cake, completely ignoring the sound of One Night Only playing that hit song of theirs.

 

Bewildered, Vega swerved her head around, looking for the source of the sound…

 

_The big screens, the plastic-made dreams_

_Say you don't want it, say you don't want it_

_It's our world, the picture-book girls_

_Say you don't want it, say you don't want it_

 

Placing her hands on the table, Vega can feel the vibrations of the said ringing phone which shared a ringtone with hers. _Whose phone could that be?_ She wondered as she looked around the cluttered table. She could see Max playing with her Blackberry just beside her, but it couldn’t be the one ringing or else she would have heard it much louder. All the other girls have their phones with them, since they’re busy taking pictures of the boys who were busy laughing boisterously as Fred managed to smudge some frosting on Tom’s nose… causing the latter to jump out of place in an attempt to victimize someone else with the prank.

 

As Lila and Sam started to inch away from Tom who was currently wearing the God of Mischief’s face, Vega tore her eyes from the scene as she searched for the ringing phone which bothered her as if it was an annoying clock repeatedly ticking in her ear.

 

_Don't you ask me if it's love my dear_

_Love don't really mean a thing round here_

_The fake scenes the plastic-made dreams_

_Say you don't want it, say you don't want it_

 

There it was, lying just right across her – now bumping against an unnoticed big dinner spoon which was left untouched during the entire meal. It was an iPhone, no doubt about it – but despite its loud volume, it remained unnoticed amidst the excited clatter around the restaurant, and the boisterous laughter the girls are going through after everyone has started playing silly frosting tricks on everyone else’s faces (except for Vega).

 

With Lis trying to shush the boys down, and Lila and Mari swiping frosting off their faces as they tried giggling quietly… Vega has risen from her seat and was hovering above the table in an attempt to get her hands on that ringing phone –

 

_The big screens, the plastic-made dreams_

_Say you don't want it, say you don't –_

 

Suddenly it stopped.

 

Hands only inches away, Vega halted and straightened herself up – really looking disturbed. _That’s weird_ , she thought as she stared suspiciously at the phone. She was about to reach out for it again when suddenly, a finger swiped right across her face and she felt something cold and sticky slide down her cheek.

 

She turned around to come face to face with a devious-looking Tom, who was curiously eyeing her as he popped an icing-covered finger in his mouth. Halfway between shocked and annoyed, Vega’s hand shot right up her face, only to find that Tom has spread icing all over her cheek…

 

“THAIN YOU BASTARD –“

 

She had to wince and keep quiet when she saw some other patrons turn and look annoyingly in her direction, as Tom ran back to his seat, filling the air with a soft yet audible “ _eheheheheheheheeh”_.

 

 

***

 

 

The lunch affair wore on till it was early evening, and by then – most of the cake was already gone. Creating quite a ruckus at the Italian Café, the group decided to transfer over to a nearby café where they talked over the girls’ plans when they return to the States. Lis was talking about continuing her Masterals on Literature, while Sam mentioned the pile of paperwork she has to do when she gets back into the office. Mari and Max, who happen to be employed in the same company started talking about the next holiday dates; while Lila mentioned about going back to freelance work to focus on taking care of her sick mother.

 

Tom, who did mention that he might be promoting one of his movies in Los Angeles again during the next upcoming months, suggested that they meet up sometime in November. However the girls whined about not being complete considering that Fred has to stay in London to deal with his clients; and the entire group found themselves looking at a sleepy Vega at the other end of the table who just muttered, “Probably be back in Melbourne by then.” Another round of whining was heard from the girls as Vega blankly smiled, ignoring the sad expression which suddenly appeared on Tom’s face.

 

“Oh shoot, I forgot to pack the new clothes I bought!”

 

“Weren’t you supposed to pack them yesterday, Sam?”

 

“Speaking of, I forgot to buy those chocolates my older brother was asking for!”

 

“What time is the flight tomorrow?”

 

“Oh don’t you worry, Fred –“

 

“What do you mean, don’t worry? It’s at eight in the morning!”

 

“Chill, Lisbeth. I’ll be up before dawn –“

 

“Shut up Max, you’re drunk. You’re not getting another cup of that Bailey’s infused espresso.”

 

Tom and Fred exchanged knowing looks, as Lis stood up and tried to yank away the cup from Max’s hand… while the rest of the girls started talking about their needs for the next day. Vega on the other hand looked on the fracas sleepily from one of the couches where she sat alone, her cup of hot vanilla remaining untouched.

 

“It’s already seven-thirty,” Mari exclaimed silently to Lila, looking at her watch. “Shouldn’t we wrap this up soon?”

 

Overhearing the girl, Fred straightened up and took another sip of his coffee. “Mari’s right, it would be nice if you could sleep early and have a fresh start tomorrow.” Max started whining as Lis placed her hands on her hips. “But Fred, we just live a few blocks away –“

 

“No buts Maximillian,” Fred suddenly shot back, using the old nickname Vega would casually drop in the middle of a squabble, causing the girl to cackle at the other end of the table. “You’re getting wasted and you girls need some sleep.”

 

“I could use some sleep,” Vega suddenly exclaimed, putting her hands together. “It’s been a long day. A long _victorious_ day…”

 

Raising his cup to the girl, Fred winked and said, “Right you are, Aeo” before downing the rest of his drink. Beside him, Tom just ended up rolling his eyes. “And besides,” Vega continued, as she took a sip of her coffee and stood up, tugging at her vest. “I should be getting back to my own suite soon, I _do_ have work tomorrow –“

 

“Awww!”

 

“Come on, Vega!”

 

“Can’t you sleep with us?”

 

“Just one night!”

 

“Let’s have a sleep-over!”

 

“Pleaaase Aeo?”

 

“Are you asking me to take another day off?” Vega sighed and flopped back on the couch as she pulled out her phone. “Fine – but my hotel is like, thirty minutes away. Should I go now and grab myself a fresh set of clothes for tomorrow –“

 

Mari and Lila exchanged looks. “You can borrow some of the newly dry-cleaned stuff we have, Vega dear,” Lis started. “I have a few shirts which I know you could pull off, they’re a bit girly though.”

 

Vega snorted, trying to ignore the curious looks that suddenly sprouted on the boys faces. “Pull them off, maybe. But borrow? Do pray tell, how am I supposed to return it if you girls are leaving on a jetplane tomorrow?”

 

“You could send it via the courier,” Sam suggested, placing her glass of iced frappuccino down. “Just make sure that you have it dry-cleaned first –“

 

“Great!” Max suddenly hiccupped from her seat. “Now we’re the Sisterhood of the Travelling Frilly Blouse –“

 

Placing a hand on Max’s face as the tipsy girl tried to wrestle the said hand away, Vega shrugged as she tried to keep the girl quiet. “Not a bad idea,” she shrugged amidst the giggling and laughter which was shared between Tom, Fred, Mari and Lis as she continued to place her hand over Max’s mouth. “I’ll consider that.”

 

“Now that’s settled,” Mari said with a wink. “I think we better wrap this up.”

 

Everyone got up from their respective seats and left a tip on the table, as the girls chatted merrily as they went for the curb, some of them already handing over hugs and goodbyes over the two boys. “Oh come on,” Tom exclaimed, after kissing Lila’s cheek. “Fred and I will see you girls off tomorrow at the airport! Right Fred?” Yawning for a bit, the taller Scott grinned and said, “Of course! What time should we be at their door?”

 

“Please, not earlier than five am!” Max exclaimed groggily, almost stepping off the curb, having to be pulled back up by Lis when a cab whizzed by.

 

“Five am then!” Tom exclaimed as he winked at Fred, causing most of the girls to laugh… as Max sighed in resolve, held by Vega who just rolled her eyes.

 

A cab Lis hailed stopped by, and most of the girls started waving to the boys, exchanging quick remarks, before getting on the backseat. As Vega helped Max climb on to through the door, she felt a tap on her shoulder only to turn around and face a skeptical looking Tom who had his other hand in his pocket… blue eyes twinkling in the dimly lit street.

 

“So… are you going to sleep-in with the girls?” he asked her softly.

 

Crossing her arms, a bit unsure of what to say amidst the catcalling within the cab, Vega ignored the loss of words and the awkwardness that was slowly fading between her and the six-foot-two giant who had her terrified beyond her wits for the past few days. “I guess so,” she said, nodding.

 

With his weary face suddenly breaking into a bright smile, an actual genuine grin Vega hasn’t seen for days. The sudden sunny change in Tom’s demeanor caused her to lighten up as well… as he awkwardly placed a hand behind his head and the girl started shuffling her feet in place. For a moment, all the harshness, all the insanity, the roughness, and the tension between them was shattered… as they stood there on the curb, with Tom gently chuckling under his breath.

 

“Vega, I –“

 

The girl turned to look up at that brightly lit face, when without warning, the very drunk Max suddenly grabbed her by the waist and dragged her in the cab. “Save your monologue for tomorrow, loverboy!” Max actually screamed from the cab, as Vega found herself swerving her head round to shoot Tom an apologetic look – something she did not expect from herself despite the past few days.

 

Mouthing “sorry” as the cab started to slowly move away, she saw him shoot her a confused cheeky grin, as Fred who was beside himself laughing, casually placed an arm on Tom’s shoulder as a sign of sympathy. 

 

By the time she has turned around on her seat to face the girls, all of them had these googly-eyed grins all fixed on her… most of them going “ _Oooooooohhhh!_ ” before breaking into giggles.

 

“Christ,” Vega said exasperatedly as she covered her face with a hand, Max beside her snickering like a drunk buffoon.

 

 

***

 

 

Chaos ensued when the girls got back to the hotel. Lis and Mari were the most frantic ones, with their shopping lists all abound as they ran from room to room, looking for “my pink comb”, those “souvenirs”, discussing where they can buy certain things at the airport, or “where did my new Blue Winchesters have gone after I just bought it from the Royal Exchange”…

 

Vega sat beside a groggy looking Max despite the commotion, already dressed in this cute “I Love London!” shirt she borrowed from Lila, and those cute pink jammies Lis lent her for the night. Huddled up on the couch in Max and Sam’s suite with a huge blanket Sam provided for her, she watched the fracas die down as girl after girl burst into their room to look for things, to chat a bit, to mess up Max’s hair while she’s asleep, and eventually to say goodnight.

 

By eleven, the lights in Max and Sam’s suite are dimmed. Sam has collapsed in a heap on her bed, with her unpacked things still surrounding her bed. Max on the other hand is stuck between a sleeping state, and that of a drunken stupor… nodding her head repeatedly in tune to the lowered volume of Neon Trees’ “Animal” which was playing on Vega’s phone.

 

Vega on the other hand, was focused on her phone… repeatedly pressing its buttons as if she was playing with another of her downloaded apps. Biting her lower lip in a condescending manner, the phone lit up her face as she continued messing with her phone, the song drowning the small area which she occupied for the night.

 

Slowly, Max began to stir. “What time is it?” The pixie-haired girl droned, looking absent-mindedly at the scene.

 

Without looking up from her phone, Vega answered in a monotonous voice, with a small crinkle forming on her nose, “Eleven-something.”

 

For a moment, Max stood silent, sleepily watching her friend fumble with her phone. For a while, Max saw a glimmer of a smile tug through Vega’s lips… as if she saw something she liked, or destroyed a tower and kept the zombies at bay. Her eyes also softened and looked at the screen adoringly as if she got a level up and – _wait a minute_ , Max thought. _Unless she’s playing a dating game, she wouldn’t look like that…_

 

“What are you doing, Vega?” Max asked sleepily as she leaned forward from the side of her couch.

 

Shaking her head and wrinkling her nose again, the girl said, “Nothing really.”

 

Completely ignoring her, Max suddenly stood up and walked towards her, snatching the phone out of her hands.

 

Aghast, Vega suddenly stood up as the blanket surrounding her legs fell on the carpeted floor. The smaller girl tried to get her phone back as she called out her friend’s name in an irritated manner, but Max managed to swing the phone out of her way… a weird expression forming on her face.

 

“Vega, you crazy woman…” It sounded more like a statement.

 

“What?!! Give me back my phone!”

 

Snickering sarcastically, Max was doing a drunken laugh as she said, “Oh? Give you back your phone which has a picture of _Loki?_ ” Vega couldn’t keep a straight face when Max flashed the bright-lit phone in her friend’s face, which had this image of Tom in Loki’s costume during that day when Vega visited him in the Art & Fashion Department, for the new Marvel Movie. “I seriously believed that you weren’t interested in Thomas, but now I’m really confused…”

 

Covering her face in embarrassment or fury, Vega shot back, “I’m too tired at this hour to even argue with you Max…” But then the girl wasn’t listening to her anymore. Vega felt her face turn pale as Max’s mischievous grin started to grow, as she started playing with her phone, seemingly scanning the pictures of the gallery in which Tom’s Loki picture was stored…

 

“Max, are you even listening to me –“

 

The taller girl suddenly burst out laughing, causing Sam to groan and look up, only to fall asleep back again. Beside herself snickering, Max held up the phone which displayed a snapshot of Tom in a really silly manner where the entire picture was upside down. Vega palmed her face which was slowly turning unnoticeably red in the darkness when she recognized where the picture was taken.

 

“Max…”

 

“Vega, really? Seriously? YOU HAVE AN ENTIRE FOLDER IN YOUR PHONE FULL OF TOM’S PICTURES –“

 

“Max, I swear it was him! It was all him! He stole my phone back at Cornwall and –“

 

Vega knew she had to stop due to the devious face Max was shooting in her direction. It was that face that was convinced that no matter what she would say, it would only fall on deaf ears. And to make things worse, Vega felt like she was hit by lightning by what her friend said next.

 

“ _You like him_.”

 

“ _What?!_ What the -- Max, don’t be ridiculous –“

 

“But you do _like_ him.”

 

“Max, I don’t even know if I –“

Raising her hands up after throwing the phone in Vega’s direction, Max gave Vega a tired grin which clearly meant that she had enough. The other girl caught her phone in mid-air; automatically frowning when she saw the array of pictures which she carefully hid for the past few months, only to be discovered by the most incorrigible person in the group. She looked up in an attempt to explain herself, but Max raised her hand up in silence, tired of hearing Vega’s excuses about her _favorite_ Mercenary Brother.

 

“You _like_ Tom. Very much. Stop denying it.” Max exclaimed as she bounded grogilly towards her bed.

 

“But Max –“

 

Max threw a finger up in the air, wagging it. “Saw the proof, can’t reason your way out of this Vega.”

 

The smaller girl in the cute jammies and the British-screaming top could only look at her friend in horror as she was unable to erase that knowing, mischievous smile on Max’s face as she succumbed to sleep.


	40. Hello Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls share heartfelt goodbyes with Vega, Tom, and Fred before they leave London. Vega is once again haunted by the mysterious phone playing her favorite ringtone.

Vega woke up the next morning to the scuffle of feet and the endless clinking of bag locks in the room. Considering she probably slept for four hours or less, she was busy rubbing her eyelids as she listened in to the constant opening of the hotel room doors, with Lis and Sam constantly bickering whether one of them took their make-up kit and accidentally packed them in her bag.

 

Brushing the sleep away, Vega conveniently placed her head on one of the couch pillows as she watched the girls scramble back and forth from Max and Sam’s suite to another. Lila and Mari would burst in once in a while to borrow a shampoo or a lotion from Sam as Max remains asleep – foot dangling over her bed.

 

By the time Lis has burst in the room for the nth time, in an attempt to wake up a grumpy sounding Max – they were surprised when Vega suddenly spoke up from the pile of blankets on the couch.

 

“Hey Lis,” Vega said in a small sleepy voice. “Can I borrow a shirt?”

 

“Christ, Aeoren,” Lis said jumping. “I almost forgot that you’re there –“ she said, clutching at her sun hat which almost fell off. “- and I thought you were with Max in the same bed…”

 

Double taking, Lis shot her a weird look. “What? Are you sure you want to borrow from me?”

 

“Yea, I’ll just Fed-Ex your tee next week.”

 

Snorting, Lis was on her way out when she snapped back, “Rule number one of the Sisterhood of the Travelling Tee, never sleep with a man in the said shirt –“

 

“Jesus Christ, Lisbeth,” Rolling her eyes, Vega just shot back. “How about a pair of clean pants?”

 

Lis frowned before closing the doors. “I don’t wear pants that much, Aeo. Why don’t you try Dark Jade?” Vega gave a weak chuckle as Lis closed the door, ignoring Sam’s singing coming from within the bathroom.

 

 

***

 

 

Two hours later, Vega was sleeping on Max’s shoulder as the girls sat on a bench just inside the London Heathrow Airport Lobby. As Max sleepily crossed her arms, Lila lay beside her slightly dozing off, with all the other girls nervously chatting as they looked repeatedly over their phones, watching for a sign or anything from the two boys who were supposed to pick them up at the Cumberland Hotel earlier.

 

“Five am, they said,” Max grumbled as her dark-haired friend who stayed up all night grumbling at her phone slept soundly on her shoulder. “We’ll pick you up, they said…”

 

Lis just helplessly shrugged at the girl as she stood in front of the three girls seated on the bench, unconsciously ruffling Vega’s hair as she slept. “What has Vega been doing all night?” the tall girl wondered; a bit baffled by the fact that despite the lack of sleep from most of the girls in the group, it’s the girl who’s not running after a flight who’s currently knocked out.

 

Max snorted, remembering the shenanigans Vega was going through the night before. “You don’t want to know,” Max said, unable to hide a devious grin.

 

Lis was about to retort when a familiar Scottish accent sounded from nowhere.

 

“Sorry Lovelies,” the tall burly man said with a yawn as he approached the group. Fred was instantly ambushed with an embrace from Sam and Mari, as Lis grinned at the other man slightly lagging behind him, also stifling a yawn as he ran a hand through those black dyed curls. “It took me quite a while to rouse Tom –“

 

Tom let out an ironic grunt as Lis buried herself in those arms covered in his trademark leather jacket. “Please Freddy,” he said in a low baritone, obviously lacking sleep as well. “I wasn’t the one who wanted to have a ‘swig’ in the Pub in the ‘wee hours of the morning…”

 

Chuckles were passed from one person to another, as embraces were exchanged… the beginning of a long goodbye.

 

“Vee,” Max said as she patted Vega on the head, slightly shrugging the girl off as she prepared to stand up. “They’re here.”

 

Raising her head, the first thing which catches Vega’s attention is the group hug which is slowly forming in front of her, with Max approaching a beaming Fred who was chatting with Sam and Mari wrapped around his arms; while Tom beside him was shooting his friend a sad smile as he found himself stroking Lis’s hair, with the girl burying her nose in the man’s shirt. Wiping the sleep off her eyes, Vega felt Lila stand up beside her as she went over to give Tom an embrace as well, making the smallest girl in the group realize that she’s left all alone on the bench.

 

“I’m going to miss you guys…”

 

“Thain, please let me know if you’d ever bump into Orlando Bloom…” Lila whispered. “And if you do, will you get me his autograph?”

 

“I promise you, pet. I’ll get you one,” Tom said slightly chuckling, rubbing his cheek against the girl’s red hair.

 

As Mari disengaged from being wrapped around Fred’s torso to transfer over to Tom who has released Lila from his, Max found herself glaring at Fred, arms still crossed. A twinkle was seen in the man’s eye as he raised out a hand to the girl in the scarf and bonnet, hiding that short-styled hair. “Come on Jadey,” he said. “Your old man will miss you –“

 

“Shush,” Max scowled. “I’m not giving you a hug.”

 

“That’s pretty sad, hearing it from you, sweetie –“

 

“I haven’t gotten my fair end of the bargain from the Laser Tag bet, Baldain –“

 

“Wait a minute, but we won –“

 

Ignoring the bickering which started between Fred and Max, Vega stood on her spot as she tried to fight the sleep away, grinning as if she was on autopilot. The girls ended up sadly exclaiming pitiful groans of “Awww”, “I wish we could stay longer”, and “I’m going to miss you” when they looked around and saw themselves miserably wrapped around the two men who towered over their group, like two brothers who weren’t ready to see their siblings leave after not seeing them for a long time. Vega fondly looked at the group, a group which she could consider as her long lost family which she found again… And she felt her heart drop when she realized that most of them were about to leave…

 

That’s when she was snapped out of her desolate stupor when Lila hugged her out of nowhere, causing the girl to grin again as her friend muttered her name over and over again, like an older sister cooing to her younger sibling, asking her to wipe that sad smile off her face.

 

“Oh Vega,” Mari felt herself whisper as a sad smile formed on her face.

 

Looking up from dotingly exchanging small nothings and last words with Mari and Lis, Tom found himself staring fondly at the smallest girl in the group who was being squeezed and suffocated by Lila’s embrace at the moment… her eyes slightly begging for the redhead to go easy on her.

 

“Hey squirt,” Tom found himself exclaiming to the girl being suffocated by her friend near the bench. “Get in here.”

 

Vega raised an eyebrow at the nickname he directed at her, but before she can even scowl or retort – Lila dragged her towards the throng; and the friends huddled together in one huge group hug. With an exchange of teary-eyed glances, hair nuzzling, squeezing, and what not; Vega found herself awkwardly squished between Lila’s heaving chest, Mari’s long hair, and someone’s chest brushing against her nose.

 

“I wish we didn’t have to go back yet…”

 

“Don’t worry girls, we’ll be the one to visit you the next time…”

 

“That better be a promise, Baldain.”

 

“Oh shush yourself, Max –“

 

“Don’t listen to him, darling. I’ll make sure it happens –“

 

By the time the group hug dissolved, some of the girls walked to their luggage as they wiped a tear from their eye, some of them tried to comfort another who’s choked up; while Vega stood in the middle where the entire gesture started – a bit flustered and clueless from the events, mostly due to the grogginess she’s going through. By the time the group dispersed, Vega found herself staring at a very sad looking Max.

 

“Hey man,” she started, shooting her friend a small smile as she opened her arms. “Lighten up –“

 

Without a warning, Max made a sudden move towards her and pulled her into her arms, causing Vega to look a little bit too surprised when it sounded as if the girl was sobbing on her shoulder.

 

“Max…” she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the taller girl. “You ok –“

 

“You stupid idiot –“

 

The girls, who were slowly trying to recover from their sad goodbyes as they picked up their bags suddenly turned around and watched the scene unfold between the two of their most rowdy friends.  Sad smiles were exchanged that even Fred had to lean on Tom’s shoulder as they watched the scene – since the very masculine Max often doesn’t show that much affection, especially with the cold and sarcastic Vega.

 

“What did I do now –“

 

“Don’t do anything stupid when we’re gone,” Max said, choking up. “I won’t be there to help you out of it.”

 

For some weird reason, Vega found herself opening her mouth in retort… only to exchange a knowing look with Tom who shot her a grin, causing the girl to drop her eyes to the floor afterwards.

 

“Oh don’t you worry, sport,” Vega whispered through gritted teeth, unable to free herself from Max’s embrace. “I don’t think I’ll be getting into any trouble soon since you _won’t be around_ anymore…”

 

Max laughed out with a very hearty chuckle, but she refused to let go off Vega.

 

Next thing they knew, the girls were already trying to get the two pried off each other – with Vega muttering something about her shoulder getting numb, and Max refusing to let go off her other best friend.

 

“Come on Max, we have to go –“

 

“No,” the girl stubbornly answered back.

 

“Max, we’re going to be late for our flight –“

 

The atmosphere suddenly shifted from something damp and miserable, to something a little more lighthearted as Fred tried to hide a chuckle behind his hand, as they watched Lis and Mari try to pry Vega and Max apart.

 

“Come on Max,” Vega said in an exhausted tone. “I can barely feel my left hand.”

 

Giving her friend a final squeeze, Max released Vega as some of the girls (along with Fred) sort of cheered, as the boyish girl regained her composure as she wiped her nose and picked up her luggage. Passing by Tom, who was looking at her incredulously with his arms crossed and an impressed look on his face; Max turned to the six-foot-two giant and muttered, “You – You take care of her, alright?! If I find out that you made her cry, I’ll… I’ll –“

 

Twisting her arm which was trapped in an uncomfortable place during the hug, Vega alarmingly shot Max and Tom a raised eyebrow upon hearing their conversation. Meeting her gaze with an adoring smile, Tom tried to swerve out of the way as Max playfully punched his arm in an attempt to get his attention.

 

“Ow!” Tom yelped, pretending as if he was hurt. “DarkJade, you only know I have nothing but good intentions for your sister. She’s safe with me.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Vega just shook her head as she turned around to give Sam and Lis a last hug.

 

“You better promise that!” Max exclaimed at the man, who shot her a hearty chuckle. “Or I’ll have your head!” 

Nodding in response to her threat, Tom was suddenly taken in by surprise when the girl suddenly hugged him. Patting Max’s shoulder as he returned the embrace, he shot Fred an innocent smile as the taller man mimicked Vega’s expression.

 

“Bye!”

“We have to see you guys soon!”

“You promise to let us know when you’re in Los Angeles, Thain!”

 

“Just one tweet, and I’ll make sure that you all get the message.”

 

“Bring Baldain with you!”

 

“…when I’m not that busy.”

 

“YOU BETTER BE FREE WHEN THAT HAPPENS, TWERP –“

 

“Guys, we’re gonna be late –“

 

“I’ll miss you! _All_ of you!”

 

Running a hand through her hair, as she slung her bag over her shoulder, Vega grinned at her friends who were slowly making their way towards the terminals. Standing beside the two boys, she also raised her hand and urged the girls to stop saying goodbye and to catch their flight before it’s too late.

 

“Guys, we’re going to be okay,” Vega screamed, through cupped hands as the American group moved further away. “NOW GO BEFORE YOU MISS YOUR FLIGHT!”

 

As their chuckles and goodbyes are slowly swallowed by the bustling crowd which started to grow at six-thirty in the morning, Vega sighed miserably… feeling a bit lonelier than expected. Pulling her jacket around her, she sleepily tried to make the figures of her sisters through the growing number of people entering the lobby; but unfortunately, the lack of her glasses (which was stashed deep in her bag after that attempted nap on Max’s shoulder) was making her feel even more sleepier.

 

Releasing a melancholic sigh, it took her a few more minutes to realize that there were two grown men standing beside her, smiling silently to themselves as they watched Vega fade into her small bubble of misery.

 

“Nice shirt, darling,” Tom’s voice knocked her out of stupor, making the girl realize that she was wearing Lis’s off-shoulder tee – something she wouldn’t usually wear. “Pink suits you.”

 

Shaking her head in slight disbelief (and attempting to hide a small smile), she could only exclaim, “Thanks, but it’s Lis’s.” Carefully looking at that grinning face which had the power to light up the entire airport during a blackout, Vega found herself wrinkling her nose in an attempt to deflect that smile on Tom’s face. “Not mine.”

 

Palming his face, Fred had to stop himself from chuckling as Tom whistled, looking surprised. “Lis’s? No wonder…” Vega felt another surge of discomfort rush through her spine as Tom subtly looked at the sequined design decorating her chest, making her hate the shirt even more. “But it definitely suits you…” he exclaimed with a grin as those blue eyes shot back to look at her face. “You should wear more of that fashion, sweetie.”

 

Vega was suddenly faced with the reality that she is somewhat stuck with these two geezers, considering that the other one seemed to be lecherously looking at her at such an ungodly hour. Suddenly remembering the reminder from Lis and Mari the other day, she was able to stop herself from scowling as she shot Tom a polite (yet slightly sarcastic) grin and said, “Thanks, Thain.”

 

Coughing unceremoniously, Fred suddenly spoke up. “Would you two like to continue this tension over coffee? …Because I seriously need to have breakfast.”

 

Tearing his eyes from an exhausted looking Vega, Tom flashed his bright grin as his friend and said, “That would be a great idea.”

 

 

***

 

 

“So, what would you want for breakfast?”

 

Vega felt her stomach rumble, but she found herself crossing her arms as she looked at the menu at the Pay-As-You-Order Café. “A nice shot of espresso?” she said, shrugging as she looked up at Tom who seemed as if nothing would piss him off at seven in the morning. “With cream on the side, I think…”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Tom clucked his tongue. “Just coffee? I don’t think that’s a good idea, darling… Here, I’ll get you a sandwich as well –“

 

Canting her head to the side, Vega mirrored his expression and opened her mouth. “No you’re not,” she said sternly.

 

Tom leaned down a bit and shot her a mischievous smile. “I insist,” he pressed on. “Now go back to the table with Fred and I’ll handle the rest.” Trying hard not to scowl, Vega unfolded her arms and retreated to where Fred was sitting… watching the entire ordeal.

 

“Back too soon?” Fred’s grin was intoxicating.

 

Shooting him a sheepish smile which was too sarcastic for words, Vega crossed her arms and sighed. “My breakfast has been manhandled,” she said deliberately. “How about you? What are you getting?”

 

Fumbling with his phone as he set his jacket aside, Fred grinned and said, “Probably a cup of black coffee… Thomas said he’d take care of that.”

 

Throwing her hands up in the air, Vega exclaimed, “At least you’re allowed to get _just_ a cup of coffee…” As Fred let out a small chuckle, the girl tried to lighten up. “I wonder why he’s being fussy over a simple thing like _breakfast_ …”

 

Fred shot Vega something like a devious grin, but the girl chose to ignore it.

 

“As you fuss over that,” Fred started as he took off his jacket and laid it on his seat. “Mind if I leave you here with the rest of our things? I’ve got to make this call.”

 

Yawning, Vega shot him a small grin and nodded.

 

With those long gangly legs clumsily standing up from his seat, Fred moved over and passed the girl sitting across him as he made for the door. But he gave Vega a small ruffle on the hair before he left, causing the girl to grin and shake her head in response.

 

Watching Fred walk out the door to stand at the curb, phone in hand, Vega found herself staring at an empty table. A few things were strewn on the surface – like Fred’s brown suede jacket, one of Fred’s other phones, Tom’s leather jacket hanging on the chair beside Fred’s, someone’s leather sling bag, and a iPhone sitting idly right across her. Shrugging, Vega turned around to check on Tom who was still on the queue. Stifling another yawn, Vega turned back to stare at the empty table, tempted to bang her head on the wooden surface in an attempt to wake herself up.

 

Vega was struggling not to doze off in the middle of a slightly-crowded café, when she heard _it_. She _heard it again_.

 

_Talk all the talk with a poet's style_

_Tongue like electric, eyes like a child_

At first, she swore that she might just be imagining it – but she was sure that she actually heard it this time. It was that song which _used_ to be her ring tone, after promptly deciding to change her own to Neon Tree’s _“Animal”_ during her drunken stupor in Max’s room last night.

 

Eyes wide open, ears definitely paying attention – Vega frustratingly scoured the scene for that phone which has been driving her insane since yesterday, like a tick which won’t shut up. And this time, she’s sure that it _isn’t hers_.

 

_Talk all the talk with a model's smile_

_Tongue like electric, eyes like a child_

_Buy all your highs and the classic cars_

_Die on the front page, just like the stars_

 

Shutting out all the other sounds in the café, Vega swore she had to find out whose phone that is – with so many questions wracking her brain. _Who has the same ringtone as me? Or used to be? Is it a coincidence? It’s such an old song, who would even pay attention to it  – This is just too creepy!_

 

That’s when she saw it – a similar scene which was comparable to what happened yesterday at the Italian Restaurant. This time, Vega’s eyes were locked on the target – which happened to be the iPhone that was vibrating right across her, giving itself away as it sang the familiar song, dancing across the wooden surface of the table.

 

_The big screens, the plastic-made dreams_

_Say you don't want it, say you don't want it_

_It's our world, the picture-book girls_

_Say you don't want it, say you don't want it_

 

Now within her reach without having to stand up to grab it, Vega’s arm shot out and grabbed the vibrating iPhone across the table, hoping that the song would stop, half wondering who it belonged to –

 

Nothing prepared her for the sight which greeted her as she held the vibrating iPhone in her hands.

 

The phone was ringing alright, and it was positively blaring out “Say You Don’t Want It”. What made Vega’s hairs stand on its end was the image on the welcome screen that was being highlighted as the call continued… Causing her to widen her eyes in shock, making her seem pale as if she has seen a ghost –

 

“Vega? What are you doing?”

 

That instant, the call stopped and the phone locked itself on its own, still ironically flashing the welcome screen as if it was mocking Vega. Realizing that she’s not alone, she looked up to see a stern-looking Tom hovering over her with a tray in his hands. Unsure of what to say, with the shock eating up all the oxygen in her lungs, Vega opened her mouth and tried to speak.

 

“It… It was ringing…” she tried to reason out, her hand visibly shaking.

 

What made her even nervous was the bright happy demeanor which surrounded Tom this morning was gone. His mouth was a thin line as he placed down the tray on the table, which carried two cups of black coffee, a macchiato, and a wrapped sandwich.

 

“That’s my phone,” Tom said flatly, never removing his eyes from the girl.

 

“I- I- I thought it was my phone,” Vega tried to reason out, waving her hand, her voice hiking up as she started to sound defensive. “It had the same tone and I got confused when it –“

 

“You should have called me when it was ringing.”

 

Gritting her teeth, Vega closed her eyes. “I know but –“ she flipped the phone over and showed the towering man the welcome screen. “You’ve got to explain this to me first.”

 

No one could explain the mix of shock and a hint of fury which flashed through Tom’s eyes as he realized that the girl has seen his welcome screen. It was a very old picture which he held on to for almost ten years now: A picture of a fifteen-year old brunette in a red and white soccer jersey, holding a peace sign near her eye, sporting a small wink as she held a soccer ball under one arm. He tore his eyes from the phone to look at the girl who was holding the device, a splitting image of the one in the picture – despite the shocked, questioning glare and the longer hair, not to mention the maturity she gained through the years.

 

“Well?” Vega exclaimed, taking a lot of courage to break the awkward silence between them.

 

Unable to answer her, except for a dangerous glare in his eye, Tom straightens up and puts a hand on his waist – unsure of what to say. Vega felt her hand shake, unable to take the tension any longer, as she held the accursed device in her hands. A thousand questions ran through her mind, most of them wondering why Tom has an old picture of hers plastered on his phone; but the man’s empty stare and clenched jaw wasn’t answering any of her concerns as of the moment.

 

“Hey guys –“

 

Fred suddenly burst in the scene, seeing his two friends in a confrontational mode. Slipping within the icy atmosphere, he quickly pockets his phone as he reaches for his coffee. “Tom,” he quickly mutters as the other man shoots him a deathly glare. “Well, I’ve got to thank you for this, man –“ Averting his eyes from Tom’s glowering stare, he downs his coffee in one go as he found himself avoiding Vega’s confused stare.

 

“Got this chap to meet,” he reasoned out while he nervously patted Tom’s shoulder as he grabbed the sling bag, with the other man shaking his head grimly in his direction. “Emergency appointment… So I gotta leave you both…”

 

Tom did not say a word as Fred looked away and nervously bit his lip, passing over a really scared and confused looking Vega, who had her hair ruffled by the big man before he made his way towards the exit. “See you both! Eventually!” Next thing they knew, Fred was gone.

 

Now drenched in cold sweat, Vega found herself abandoned in the middle of what seemed to be Tom’s fury.

 

 _Maybe it’s such a bad idea to hang around with these two guys_ … She thought nervously.

 

“I’m going to ask you again,” Tom spoke, his voice sounding harsh and deep now. “What have you done to my phone, Vega?”

 

The girl could only gulp in reply.

 

“If I reckon, I left it in my leather jacket –“

 

That’s when Vega found an opening to retort. “No!” she exclaimed, meriting herself a look of fury from Tom, making her wonder what made _him so angry over a single gadget_ … “It was on the table, I swear!” She tried to reason out. “It was ringing for quite a long while now, I knew I had to check it –“ Jumping up to her feet, Vega felt like backing off as the man stalked towards her. “I really thought it was my phone,” she said hopelessly, with her arms outstretched as if she was asking him to take his phone just so he would stop staring at her as if his looks could kill. “I didn’t really mean to touch it –“ Somewhat, Vega felt like it was a lie, since the familiar ringtone has been bothering her for quite a long while now.

 

Casting his eyes down for a while, Vega swore she saw Tom’s hand twitch as he released it from his hip. But she felt a shiver run up her spine when he shot her an icy cold stare.

 

“I’m sorry okay,” she said, voice choking up in fear. “I didn’t know it was yours –“

 

Without a warning, Tom snatched the phone out of her outstretched hand, causing the girl to straighten up in shock.

 

Vega didn’t know whether she would feel so ashamed of herself, or she should start crying. Tom’s three-hundred-sixty-degree transformation from sunny to deathly horrifying was something she hasn’t experienced first hand. She nervously watched him fumble through the phone with his lips pursed, refusing to look at her direction during that time of silence.

 

Tom on the other hand, was half horrified with his sudden change of demeanor… as worry flashed before his eyes for a second, when he saw the girl back away from him a bit, wringing her hands. Trying to hide the fact that he’s shaking, he decides to mimic Fred’s gesture of downing his coffee – the bitter taste flowing down his throat driving him to hate himself a little bit more.

 

Vega fell back down on the chair, trying to look everywhere else except at the man who kept the silence indefinite between them. Slamming the cup down on the wooden surface, Tom gripped the edges of the table, as if he was thinking of what to do.

 

She peered up at him, wondering where her sweet and compassionate best friend went to, the man who whispered sweet nothings in her ear for the past few days, attempting to win her over… Baffled and confused, Vega wondered what made Tom snap… _It couldn’t have been just that phone…_ _But why is he so angry with me seeing that picture –_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Tom suddenly grabbed her hand after pocketing the wrapped sandwich, causing her to slightly stumble when she got on her feet. “Come on,” he said in a grave tone as he dragged her out the door, ignoring the looks from the other people within the café.

 

Heart pounding in her chest as she tried to follow those long legs marching out on the curb, she found herself harried towards a parked cab, as Tom yanked the door open.

 

“Get in the cab,” he says sternly, causing the helpless girl to do nothing but oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is obviously named after that song sung by The Beatles. It is, after all... a case of "Hello" and "Goodbye".


	41. Constant Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tries to collect himself after losing his temper as Vega gets to the bottom of it all concerning that thing she found on his Welcome Screen.

_What did I do?_

_Why is he so angry?_

_It’s just a phone… It’s just a picture…_

_But no – he didn’t answer my question in the first place…_

_…why does he even have that picture?!! I haven’t seen that Varsity Tryout snapshot in a decade –_

 

 

 Vega nervously sat at the back of the cab, trying to steady her shaking hands as she flatly placed them on her lap. Beside her, Tom sat looking out of the window, refusing to look at the girl as he absent-mindedly bit on one of his long fingers, seemingly upset and lost in thought.

 

Digging her nails into her black jeans, Vega found herself biting her lip in fear, wondering what convinced her to get in the cab with an angry man. She has never found Tom this threatening before nor has she ever been subjected to his fury. She has seen a few friends lose their minds, she herself has her own temper, she would say that the entire scene at the Café was supposedly _tame_ , but this is Tom whom we’re talking about… the very polite, reserved, cheerful, sunny Thomas – the last person who would explode, let alone on a woman.

 

Where did she go wrong?

 

Tom on the other hand looked lividly at the window, trying to ignore the tension that was growing in the silent compartment of the cab. Half of him was horrified with the fact that Vega discovered something so _crucial_ which he isn’t ready to reveal just _yet_ , and half of him was furious with _someone_ who was been ringing his phone as if it was on purpose… Flinging out the said iPhone, he scanned past the welcome screen which featured a younger version of the girl sitting idly beside him as he checked his log of missed calls.

 

“ _Fred,_ ” he felt himself mutter under his breath quietly as he withdrew his finger from his mouth, wondering why the man took the _threat_ so seriously. Next thing he knew, the cab drive was about to come to an end. “Just right there, please,” he gestured to the cab driver, who parked the car beside his building.

 

Vega felt like bolting out of a nightmare as she swerved her head around to the window, recognizing the front of Tom’s flat from that one fateful night. As the man got out on his side of the cab, the girl was left trying to decide for herself whether she should go out as well, or maybe he was too angry that he intended for her to take the cab back alone to her hotel or... Lost in her thoughts and the panic, Vega didn’t realize that Tom has already gone around the vehicle and was standing outside her door, causing her to panic even more.

 

Hesitating once before completely opening the door, he found Vega dropping her eyes to the cab floor when he took a deep breath and stepped forward to yank the door open.

 

Eliciting no response from the girl, only causing her to look away, Tom found himself sighing again as he realized that maybe he did go overboard with his temper back at the café. Hands trembling a bit at the realization, he winced once and leaned closer to the girl, putting a hand on top of the cab roof.

 

“I…” he tried to start. “I know that I was harsh back there at the café, I did not truly intend to scare you…” To his relief, causing his heart to leap a notch, he found those dark chocolate eyes slowly moving towards his direction… However, he felt his heart sink in reply when he found her slightly scared and glaring at him, sending him a calculating look as she warily eyed the expression on his face… “I know that was awfully childish of me…”

 

Vega opened her mouth and was about to answer, when she saw the cab driver eyeing Tom, as if he recognized him. Hiding the surprise from his face, the cabbie seems to send her a questioning look afterwards… wondering if she’s going to choose to get out of the cab.

 

“I’ve got a lot of things to explain,” Tom continued, unease and a bit of shame reflected in his otherwise, clean-shaven face. “Starting with what you saw on my phone. Now if you’d only hear me out… Will you hear me out, Vega?”

 

Stretching out his hand, Vega found herself staring at his open palm, beckoning her to step out of the cab.

 

Half of her wanted to just hide in the cab, and flee back to the hotel and just… just sleep all of this away. Forget logic, forget the fact that she may leave Tom offended on the curb… But she has been under so much emotional pressure for the past two weeks, she just wanted to sit still and think it all over before it goes completely out of control…

 

But then the other half of her has questions… a whole ton of questions, most of them unanswered. Most of them were questions that have accumulated through those two stressful weeks – from the night of the After Party, till the day of the Laser Tag. Vega blinked twice, still staring at Tom’s hand… realizing that the entire Laser Tag fracas was just the day before. There are so many things that have been messing with the circuits of her brain, and all of a sudden – she realized that there was only one person who can answer them… and he’s standing right in front of her.

 

“Okay, okay,” she nodded solemnly as she took his hand and stepped out of the cab. “I will.”

 

Waving the driver off as the cab sped away, Tom felt hope emanating from within him, causing him to resume that sunny disposition which he had during the start of the day – before the girls left. Turning around with a cheery smile on his face, he found Vega still hunched up on the curb, refusing to look at him… her hands snug in her pockets as her sling bag dangled to the side.

 

“Come on darling, wipe that silly little frown off your face…” he said softly, tempted to nudge her cheek with a finger in order to make her smile again. “Don’t you trust me?”

 

She looked up at him, dark circles slightly evident around her eyes. He never noticed that despite the wariness and the skeptical cloud which hovered above her head, there was something about the girl that glowed in the early morning… despite the lack of sleep or the fact that she seemed to be horrified enough to be in his presence right now. Her hair looked slightly disheveled, but it conveniently flowed down her shoulders framed her face just perfectly, with those fringes slightly hiding her eyes  – tempting him to brush it away.

 

Heaving a sigh, Vega shrugged and exclaimed. “Just… just don’t scare me like that again.”

 

Grinning quietly to himself, Tom nodded and led her towards the door. The girl followed him, hiding a bit of remorse, unable to express this distaste as she murmured repeatedly inside her head how this entire thing seems to be a bad idea.

 

 

***

 

 

“Would you want anything, darling?”

 

Vega was half happy that she was lacking sleep to even provide a proper retort to those terms of endearment which Tom manages to wear out – every single day.

 

She looked around the flat as she sat on his leather couch, getting a better view of the room compared to what she can remember in those tainted memories of the After Party night. As Tom disappeared in the kitchen, Vega found herself sighing as she sat alone… sunlight streaming right behind her from those beautiful bay windows. Her eyes trailed around the room, catching a glimpse of various photographs standing on an empty shelf – one where her best friend stood beside two women, one of them blonde… which Vega automatically presumed was his sisters. Wringing her hands as she tore her eyes from looking at personal paraphernalia which belonged to Tom, she found herself admiring the new set of primroses that were sitting in a vase on the glass table just a few steps away from the leather couch.

 

Unclasping her hands, Vega found herself exhale as she attempted to calm herself down after Tom has successfully convinced her to come up and stay for a while in his flat, promising to show her something. The thought of that promise made her curl her lips as she heaved out another sigh, causing her to wonder what she’d rather be up against – Tom drowning in fury, or Thain looking down at her so dotingly as if he’s just about to ask for her hand in –

 

Shivers ran down her spin as she found herself wrinkling her nose, when a sudden sound of footsteps from the kitchen caused her to compose herself in less than a minute.

 

“You didn’t really answer my question…” Tom exclaimed as he walked towards her.

 

Vega turned around to look at him… He has removed that blue baseball cap he was wearing since the Airport, letting those black curls loose. He was his typical self, towering as usual, though there was an air of unease and anxiety about him… causing him to look slightly hunched over despite that breathtaking height. He carried a plate in his hand, probably containing that sandwich he bought earlier… while an enormous graphics tablet was tucked under his arm.

 

Shrugging meekly, Vega shot him a nervous smile as he offered her what was supposed to be her breakfast. “I might have flattened it on the way here,” he said shyly, wincing as he took a seat beside her. “Really sorry about that…”

 

With no intention to even jumpstart that destructive mood Tom was in earlier, Vega just accepted the plate even if she wasn’t thinking about food – but she did have to admit that her stomach is still rumbling. She still did not have breakfast after all.

 

As she took the wrapped sandwich in her hands, she slightly looked to her right where Tom has settled down, now fiddling with the iPad… as she found herself wishing that he’d tell her to just drop the sandwich if she’s not interested –

 

But to her surprise he looked up and grinned at her. “Come on Vega,” he cooed. “Eat. You’re going to need the energy… eventually.”

 

He nervously tore his eyes from her and looked back to the device, causing Vega’s heart to fall down her rumbling stomach, convincing her to take a bite. Slowly chewing, she looked down and was amazed that the sandwich had this creamy texture of cheddar cheese and bits of spicy sausage mixed in them – two of her favorite ingredients between a nice French bun. Gulping down, she wondered how Tom could possibly know what she wanted, but she ended up brushing the thought away, labeling it as coincidence.

 

She was halfway through the sandwich, a little bit surprised at her appetite despite what happened… when she heard Tom heave out a miserable sigh beside her, causing her to postpone her next bite. Looking at him peculiarly, Vega brushed off crumbs from the side of her lips to send him a questioning look… despite the extended silence between them that lasted within five minutes or so.

 

Blinking slowly, Tom turned around to face her as he held the iPad in his hands. The intensity of those blue eyes and that sad expression on his face suddenly made Vega lose her appetite completely, since it reminded her of that night when she was sitting on the same leather couch, in the same apartment… when he was sporting the same desolate and crushed look, mixed with a bit of brandy and more alcohol.

 

“Is this the picture you saw?”

 

Tom turned the device around to show a bigger view of Vega’s informal junior high graduation picture shot where she is sporting the school jersey, longer hair, holding the only soccer ball she left back home. Nodding slowly, the girl watched Tom slightly turn red as he laughed to himself… turning the iPad around to beam sheepishly at that picture which almost launched Vega out of her seat when she was sitting in the café. “Guess the cat’s out of the bag then…” Tom started.

 

However, Vega wasn’t listening to him as she put the sandwich down on the plate, eyeing him with a bit of confusion in her eyes. “H-How did you get that?” she almost stuttered the words out. “Th-That’s my –“

 

Tom looked up and grinned at her proudly. “Part of the set of your Junior High Yearbook Pics,” he whispered, hand gently gliding over the side of the tablet. “I know…”

 

“But how did you –“

 

Canting his head, a bit of pain in his eyes, he found himself smiling back at the aghast girl who completely forgot about her breakfast. “You posted it on Livejournal…” he whispered, blinking again to grin back at her. “Remember?”

 

Vega opened her mouth and slowly dropped the accusing finger she was about to point at him… remembering that all of them – all the girls, and even these two boys who was somewhat invisible, had access to their online journals from her teenage years. The same online journal where Vega would give updates on when she would be offline due to semestral exams, finals, and probably even family outings… It was also the same place where each girl would boast their accomplishments, where Vega would proudly show off her spoils from the art contests she has participated in, the gold medals from those football tournaments, and even the victory luncheon when their Class Choir bagged home the first prize. What completely surprised her was that she wasn’t the only one who cherished these times when she was the happiest…

 

“I…” Vega dropped the hand which covered her mouth. “I didn’t know that you paid attention…”

 

Tom wrinkled his nose, as if he was slightly offended by her statement. “Of course I paid attention!” He said in defense, running a few gestures over the Apple device with his fingers, seemingly looking over some other folders. “I… I was just afraid that it might seem a little bit,” Tom found himself making a gesture over thin air as he frowned. “…creepy and devious to you.”

 

Tom worriedly looked over the girl, but he felt his heart melt to find her initial reaction of shock slowly being overtaken by the fact that she couldn’t hide the fact that her cheeks were turning into a slight shade of pink.

 

“A little bit,” Vega said, voice croaking. “But… weirdly enough… It’s not a big deal…”

 

He suddenly stopped what he’s doing and looked at her, as Vega quickly dropped her eyes to her lap, trying avoid that gaze which seemed to be a mix of surprise and relief… as she deliberately tried not to look at his face breaking into a smile, something Tom couldn’t hide any longer. To her relief, he went back to looking over his iPad, seemingly brushing past the other contents of the device. Vega finally looked up, and watched the man grinning madly to himself, seemingly overjoyed and relieved with her reply.

 

“I…” Vega started. “I haven’t seen those in forever…”

 

Tom looked back at her, the fear from earlier and the anxiety on her face gone as he watched her eyes trail off somewhere else, as if she was trying to remember something long forgotten. There was a bit of sadness in her eyes, and a hint of nostalgia; causing him to look at her fondly as he returned to his iPad, seemingly looking for something in a slightly frantic pace.

 

“You mean these?”

 

The girl tore her eyes from the obscure corner of the room, to find the device which Tom lovingly held on to, being offered to her. Subtly batting an eyelash at him, Vega found herself wiping her hands on her jeans as she reached into her bag for her glasses. Propping them on the bridge of her nose, she took the device on her hands… and a gasp escaped her lips when she saw what was in store for her.

 

There, in a kept in an obscure folder in his iPad – were all of the pictures she had ever released on her shared online web journal, from the time she was a Sophomore… till probably when it was her first year in College. You name it, Tom has it: Junior Prom, Graduation Ball, that time when she dressed up as a Victorian gentleman for the class oratory, that time her classmates had to pull her down from climbing the ten-foot pole in their fieldtrip to the National Museum, those pictures from the fair where she was shoved in the Jail Booth, those pics of her and her Senior Classmates crying while singing the school song for the last time, that snapshot of her shocked in front of the Bulletin Board when she found out that she passed in the University of her dreams… _everything_.

 

Vega felt like her world and her childhood has been compressed in a folder, and everything she has left behind was here in the hands of a man she thought she couldn’t trust! She tried to stifle a chuckle when she came across a picture of her fifteen year old self being manhandled by three bigger girls during the intramurals, completely oblivious that Tom was watching her with his face propped on his hand.

 

“I lost these…” a sad voice came out of her. “My old computer crashed and all the CDs were left back home…” Her hands trembled as she held the iPad. “Y-You have no idea how relieved I am right now…”

 

To her surprise, Tom suddenly took her shaking hand in his, causing her to place the iPad down on her lap in a bit of shock as she pushed her glasses up her nose to look at him – as she found herself suddenly drowning in those blue eyes again. “Of course,” he said casually, as his free hand turned the iPad around, allowing him to look at the pictures as well. “I’m really glad that you’re pleased that I have them…”

 

But then right after saying those words, Vega was suddenly sucked back in by those eyes which adoringly looked back at hers, seemingly prompting her to ask something –

 

“Why?” It was the only word she can croak out as she subtly tried to pull her hand out of Tom’s soft grip. “I mean – it’s a surprise you’ve got…” Vega gulped. “Everything… Most of my memories… My ‘best’ years… It… It must have been painstaking to keep track and save every single one of them –“

 

Heartily chuckling, Tom leaned back without letting go of her hand – causing Vega to feel a little bit of unease again. “Sweetie, it wasn’t painstaking…” he said once he recovered from his laughter. “When you’re mesmerized with someone, the entire ordeal wouldn’t be painstaking…”

 

Vega parted her lips, getting even more airheaded by the second. “ _Mesmerized?_ ”

 

She didn’t notice it but she was starting to become curious about this entire ordeal despite her strong sense of sarcasm, as her she can suddenly feel her stomach pooling with heat, the kind when it’s about to be filled with butterflies as she watched Thain tear his eyes from her as he took the iPad from her lap and placed it on his, opening another folder where another set of old pictures of hers were saved.

 

A small smile formed from the corner of Tom’s mouth. “Yes of course,” he said, his voice growing softer, as if he was recalling such a fond memory. “When someone meets a girl whose spirit is so bright, and she let him watch her from afar with much needed consent than necessary… You couldn’t just shield yourself from how wonderful and exceptional she could be, despite the fact that she’s miles away and you’re…” A small chuckle escaped his lips again. “A little bit compromised…”

 

He turned to her and offered her the iPad again to let her look at the new set, as Vega accepted it with much curiosity, completely abandoning the doubt and hostility in her expression just so she can get a glimpse of those saved pictures. But then, realizing that her hand was still linked with his, the girl slowly lifted her head only to be mentally pushed in the corner with those doting eyes again.

 

“You do… somehow, see where I am coming from,” Tom whispered, his hands gingerly clasping hers. “Do you, Vega?” The girl just looked blankly at him, lips parted by unable to answer… but she managed to tilt her head a bit, as if she was asking him to tell her more.

 

Complying towards the subtle gesture, Tom started, “I’ve always watched… I just watched from afar.” He tore his eyes away from her again, as he continued speaking. “I had this amazing conversation with a girl who was halfway across the world, who enjoyed me for who I am… without knowing what I really looked like, or where I truly came from.”

 

Vega felt the tension ease from her shoulders as she stopped struggling silently to free her hand from his grasp. She sat still and listened… After all, she was starting to see Thain within him again. “And she grew up before my very eyes,” Tom exclaimed with joy. “…even if all I saw were pictures. Everything were just pictures, representations, chat logs, and short conversations. But I knew she was real. And I knew she treasured me too. I _felt_ it.”

 

He smiled up forlornly at her. “Aeoren always said she loved Thain, and I _felt_ it,” he exclaimed, as Vega listened to him intently, not saying a word. “And here I was thinking…” Tom found himself laughing as he ran a hand through his curls. “Maybe you can love me as well the same way Aeoren is fond with Thain…”

 

Vega felt her heart drop, as her eyes widened. _Is this it?_ She watched Tom become flustered with his own words as minute by minute, to a point that he couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore. The signs were evident – he was starting to sweat, and he was becoming fidgety by the second. What Vega couldn’t realize was despite the calm… she was about to descend into a state of panic as well.

 

_He’s starting to mean it._

 

“It was such a beautiful premise,” Tom continued, cupping his cheek with one large hand. “But still, you know what happened, Vega…”

 

The girl was suddenly reminded by the fact that she lost contact altogether and she stopped communicating with him. The guilt from the fact that she failed to reinstate rapport with her old best friend started to hound her, as she blankly watched Tom smile up at her… completely understanding the sudden change in her expression.

 

“Tom, I’m sorry –“

 

He waved it off. “It’s not your fault, darling,” he said. “But it’s also my own since I did not persist… But I’ve always watched, and I tried my best to keep up with you – I always did. Even if you no longer replied…” Vega found herself wincing at the memory of the unanswered emails and ignored chats. But before she can even retort, she found Tom gently running his hands through his device… looking at her pictures… “But at least I have these,” he whispered. “Forgive me, but I did watch your world with consent… but you can’t really blame a man for holding on to what’s left –“ He gestured at the pictures with a sad smile. “When you don’t know whether fate will make ends meet, you can only hold to this much.”

 

Vega suddenly felt a surge of pity for the man. “Thain, I –“

 

“But now you’re here,” he whispered, and the girl swore she can see tears forming in his eyes. “You’re _actually_ here. My deepest wish which I never really acknowledged has happened. You’re right here, Vega. Right here with me.”

 

The girl opened her mouth, but the last words he just said – just stumped her from saying anything. And seriously, those grateful blue eyes shining right at her just rendered her speechless.

 

“I-I’ve always wished on meeting you,” Tom whispered. “And I’ve always wondered how it was to actually _be_ with you. In person! But circumstances happen and I’d like to apologize for concealing who I really am from you for the past ten years.”

 

Vega bit her lip and shook her head, saying, “It’s my fault, I never asked –“

 

He leaned forward and grinned at her, shushing her a bit. “But I’m also at fault since I did not offer you the chance to know that information. It is somewhat kind of a creeper for a twenty-two-year-old to be having a complicated friendship with a fifteen-year-old school girl…”

 

Vega found herself laughing. “It doesn’t matter right now does it…?”

 

She swore that she saw his eyes gleam as he laughed at her statement. “But still, I’m glad to finally know you, Vega. And you are still exceptionally wonderful... after all these years.”

 

The girl swore that she felt her heart flutter with those words, as a new light burned through those dark chocolate eyes as she looked back at him… a whole new realization forming right in front of her. But as jigsaw puzzles of the entire experience started to form a bigger picture, Vega was suddenly overwhelmed with more questions as she watched Tom giddily sigh to himself with her positive response…

 

“I think I get it now… I think I really do…” she started slowly, her voice trailing off. “But there are just some things that currently don’t make sense…”

 

The gleam in Tom’s eyes was clouded over for a moment. “Ask me anything, I’ll try to make light of it, darling,” he said, a bit of worry in his eyes.

 

Tapping her fingers nervously on the couch, Vega took a deep breath as she recounted the things that happened during the past week… “For starters,” she said. “There’s the After Party… and then there’s the Hamilton Hodell shoot…” Biting her lip, she found herself looking up at him, as he placed a hand over his face, seemingly frustrated as he unceremoniously released her hand. “…and then there was the entire thing that happened yesterday…?”

 

Vega slowed down from enumerating all of Tom's advances for the past few days as she watched his face turn pensive, peering at her hopelessly through his fingers. Propping her hands on her lap, she winced and whispered, “Care to explain those?”

 

He straightened up on the couch and sighed, before turning to look at her again – a mix of defiance, weariness, and hopelessness in those azure eyes. Sighing before opening his mouth to speak, he exclaimed, “I do remember telling you that I have feelings for you… And they’re _strong_ feelings indeed…” He closed his mouth and diverted his gaze, realizing what he just said. “But that’s only the tip of the iceberg…”

 

 _Oh no,_ Vega found the din in her head getting louder. _Here we go—_

 

“But you can’t really stop a heart from falling in love,” he whispered, eyes slowly trailing towards her face. “Especially if it’s with some sort of a _childhood sweetheart_ …”

 

“What?”

 

Vega suddenly got up on her feet, sort of crushing the moment as Tom felt his heart plummet downwards. Hands shaking, the girl towered over the man who started to look confused as ever, wondering what he said wrong. “Did we –“ Vega started, seemingly offending Thain without noticing it. “Are we –“

 

“No,” Tom tried to rescue the situation, gesturing at her. “I didn’t mean it that way –“ He stopped in mid-sentence, realizing it was a lie.

 

Panic has overtaken the girl. “But are we –“ Vega has been frantically throwing gestures around, pointing at the man and herself, as if she was questioning the existence of _something_. But then realizing what she has done and what he truly meant, a genuine look of confusion came across Vega’s face as she exclaimed… “ _Are we?_ ”

 

A surge of hopelessness was reflected in Tom’s eyes as he dropped his hands on his lap, tired of playing charades with the girl. “ _I hoped we could be,_ ” he whispered with such remorse.

 

The butterflies exploded out of their cage inside of her as Vega realized that she has never felt so airheaded in her entire life. Trying to regain balance of her legs, she stood on the spot, just gaping at the man who wished for _something_ to actually happen between them as he miserably looked up at her with those tragic eyes of a jilted lover. Heart pounding in her chest as she tried to find the words to say, she didn’t realize that Tom might be getting a different signal, as he looked down at his lap despondently… As the girl tried to come to terms with what just transpired between the two of them.

 

“I-I…” Vega found herself stuttering as her hands flew to her mouth. “I don’t know – I can’t – I just can’t—“

He stared at her for a while, flailing her hands, trying to catch her breath… as he felt his heart sink. In fact, it probably broke into a million pieces. Tom lowered his eyes and found himself staring at the space between the leather couch and the table, as he tried to get a grip of his feelings. “I…” he found himself saying. “I… understand…”

 

The girl dropped her hands as she recognized the face he made. It was laced with the same expression he had been making that night after the Premiere, after he told her directly that he was making _someone_ jealous… which just suddenly lit a bulb up in her head, making her realize who it was. Taking off her glasses to massage her temple, she sighed at the fact that she is going to be forced to calm him down again. “Tom…”

 

His hands shook as he raised it, as if to wave her off. “No,” he insisted, trying to avert his eyes which angrily looked away. “It’s alright; you don’t need to cover up what you truly feel…” By the time he looked back at her, those crystal blue eyes were clearly reflecting his crushed feelings and he was sporting a sad, pained smile which was seemingly holding up his spirit.

 

Unable to respond with her jaw unhinged, Vega clenched her hands when she realized the extent of damage of what she just has done.

 

“I now understand how threatened you might have felt,” Tom exclaimed, his voice getting slightly choked up… but with the way he clutched the graphics tablet and the way he sat up, he was obviously trying to control his feelings. “It was so inappropriate of me and I shouldn’t have pushed myself on you…”

 

Vega swore she was also trying to stop herself from burying her fingers in her hair, tearing each and every follicle out. She may have overdone it this time, and apparently… Thain might have misinterpreted her hyperventilation for something else – “That’s not it –“ she tried to reason out.

 

Sitting up even further as he placed the iPad beside him on the couch, he placed his hands together, ran a finger on the bridge of his nose then pinching it; before looking up at Vega. “I promise you this,” he says softly, clasping his hands together. “I promise you that I won’t get in your way again –“

 

Vega swore she felt as if she was stabbed on her side. “Tom –“

 

Trying to hide a sniffle, Tom looked away and continued to speak as he avoided her worry-filled eyes. “Whatever happened before, all of my affection – I’ll tone it down, I’ll even stop it if you really want me to –“

 

“Are you even listening to me –“

 

“Just say the word, I swear to get out of your way, just promise me we’ll still be the same as before --“

 

‘But that’s not what I meant!” Vega suddenly found herself screaming, startling the man. Tom stared back at her, interrupted in the middle of what seemed to be a negotiation for her platonic affections; and he looked at her as if she stabbed him in the back. Shaking his head, tears obviously filling his eyes, he shook his head remorsefully and said in a melancholic tone, “I don’t understand…” he sighed. “I don’t understand you anymore, Vega…”

 

Heaving a sigh, she dropped down to her knees in front of him – only to see him attempt to cover his face, unable to hold back his feelings any longer.

 

“Oh God,” Vega winced, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to resist comforting him, especially when he flashes those puppy-dog-eyes – which he does exactly right after hearing her say those words, peering up from those large hands. “Not this. Not _now_. Tom, will you stop that –“

 

She tried swatting at his hands, trying to pry it off his face… But he just managed to shake his head and back away from her hands, obviously evading her touch. He knew that once she started running those hands through his hair again, he wouldn’t help but fold – and it was the last thing he wanted to do. She just outright expressed that she _can’t_ … He thought about how he must have offended her, pushing his affections towards her that way. He tried to think about how he can salvage everything, _even at least their friendship_ , by being a gentleman and hiding his feelings… but he found the process to be harder than what he expected as she tried to stop him (and violently doing so) from bursting into tears.

 

“—Not that again, Thain! I won’t have any of this!” She tried to grab his hands, but he shook his head and just kept it out of her reach. “Are you even listening to me – DO NOT PULL THAT TEARY-EYED LOOK ON ME –“

 

Trying to keep his composure as he noticed her trying to talk to him, kneeling on the carpet , attempting to calm him down – Tom painfully gulped and exclaimed, “I’m sorry Aeoren, but I just can’t help it…” He looked at her, unable to fake another smile. “I can’t help it if it hurts –“ He ended up biting his lip, as he looked away from her face, which was starting to turn red with frustration… trying to hide all the panic she is currently processing, realizing that she has accidentally rejected him and is about to make him cry.

 

Scratching her head frustratingly, Vega sat back on her legs and whined; thinking about what she really felt after Tom told her the truth. “But that’s not what I meant –“

 

“Then what does it mean?!” Tom exploded, almost screaming – causing Vega to back off from his pained and hurtful tone. Realizing how he had startled the girl, wide-eyed and gaping at him… Tom indignantly shuts his eyes closed, regretting the fact that he was unable to stop himself from raising his voice at her. Vega on the other hand, suddenly realized that this has dragged on too far when a tear finally fell from his eyes.

 

“That’s it –“

 

She straightens up, still on her knees as she found herself grabbing Tom by the collar, forcing the man to look at her. “Stop it,” she commanded as he continued to evade her determined and angry eyes. “Thain, you’ve got stop this childish madness! Can we talk about this like – STOP THIS! WILL YOU STOP – LOOK AT ME –“

 

Her hand shot up to cup his chin roughly, turning his head round to have him look directly at her. Tom struggled against her a few times, and it was during the third try when Vega mustered all her force as she gritted her teeth when the thirty-something grown man managed to stop acting like a child and faced her like a little boy turning to his very cross-looking mother. “THAIN, STOP IT –“

 

Vega felt like barking at him, unable to give him a decent pep talk about faith or love, because she knew that _this time_ it was all her fault. But she wasn’t ready to tell Tom how she felt either, it made her sick to her stomach acknowledging how she felt goose-bumps all over her body whenever he kissed her, how she felt her heart jump when she would find out that he’s just nearby, or how she had to stop giggling to herself every single time a friend of theirs would joke about the two of them –

 

“STOP IT!”

 

But she felt time stop when he slowly turned his eyes to look at her, finally giving in despite trying to shut in all the pain to himself… Vega found herself being drowned in all that blue as pain, bitterness, and loss was mirrored in it… somewhat breaking her heart in two…

 

Unable to find the words to even comfort him, Vega was overwhelmed with emotion and confusion on how to calm him down – she couldn’t understand what she did next. Like a fireman in a hurry to put out the flames, she didn’t even think twice about what she did right after – she just jumped in without any hesitation as she pulled his face right against hers, and took those quivering lips into a heated kiss.

 

She couldn’t explain it, and her brain wasn’t functioning correctly either; but she felt her heart leap when she sweetly pressed her mouth against his… And she swore she felt his eyelashes flutter against her cheek in complete surprise as he widened them when she did the act, only to have it gently sink down into a heavy-lidded state as the liplock escalated into something passionate enough that would hound and mess with their heads for the next few hours.

 

Tom eventually found himself wrapping his arms around her, feeling the soft fabric of her vest as he circled her waist with his hands, pulling her even closer against him as the strain from trying not to shed tears slowly disappeared… His dampened cheeks were conveniently pressed against hers as those lips slowly moved over his own, trying to comfort him, trying to assure him… words not even required to be spoken.

 

As her hands slowly moved from his face to the back of his head, tangling her small fingers into the curls of his hair; Vega felt a giddy warmth emanate from within her as he tightened his hold around her, reciprocating the kiss he’d never thought she’d ever initiate. As he rocked her back and forth, her knees still brushing against the floor, his lips replied with much fervor as he gently kissed her back, affirming the feelings he had been trying to tell her for so long…

 

Vega’s eyes suddenly shot open when she realized what she has done.

 

Softly disengaging herself from the kiss, but with her hands still halfway between his face and his hair… Vega backed away from Tom, her face slowly contorting into something mixed between shame and confusion, as she watched his face distort with unease, as if he didn’t want the kiss to end.

 

“What just –“ Vega spoke slowly, as a shocked expression was etched on her face. “…happened?”

 

Gently opening his eyes, he felt his lips part at her words… first a look of disbelief spreading across his face, unable to fathom that even after one slip – Vega still wouldn’t own up to her actions. But as it slowly sank into Tom’s head that she may say one thing, but her body language could only mean the real truth… a small smile spread across his lips as he lovingly glanced at her, his grin growing bigger by the minute as he pulled the horrified-looking girl closer.

 

“Tom…” she exclaimed worriedly as another panic button was pressed within her head. “Why are you smiling –“

 

She was half-hoping that he’d be laughing right after, but she only found herself shaking her head as his body language intended otherwise, pulling her even closer. Trying to repeatedly convey that it was a false alarm; something she didn’t intend through her shocked face, tinged cheeks, and panicked doe-eyed look – Vega knew she couldn’t convince Tom at all as his hand snaked behind her head and pulled her face into another liplock. This time, she knew she couldn’t resist as she found herself getting addicted to those sweet lips…

 

As she placed her hands on his chest as he conveniently eased out of his leather jacket, tossing it to the side, Vega decided to just let her inhibitions go as she already jumped the gun – the initiated kiss just gave her away. And she could feel the joy flowing through Tom’s lips, she just allowed the warmth pounding in her chest to envelop her being with the fact that she makes him happy… she _finally made him happy_.

 

Tom indeed couldn’t be any happier as he smiled through the kiss, slightly stifling giggles as he disengaged once in a while, letting her catch her breath before he surged in again with the realization that he just couldn’t get enough of her. She had to take time getting used to how forward he was when it comes to his affections, and he just felt an amazing flare of bliss of how she’s taking this entire act whole-heartedly despite the insistent denial of her feelings.

 

Nothing prepared Vega when he suddenly hoisted her body from the kneeling position on the floor, only to conveniently sit her on his lap as he pushed her flat horizontally against the couch without even pulling his lips from her face; as he continuously drunk his fill of the girl whom he would say he had been pining for so long.

 

“Oomph!”

 

Vega felt her eyes flutter open as she was pinned against the couch, suddenly jerking her from that passion-laced trance… as she worriedly looked away from the man who was currently smothering her face, as if something suddenly crossed her mind. Hooking her hands around his collar, she managed to yank Tom off her lips, much to the man’s chagrin.

 

“I – I forgot completely about work –“

 

She hasn’t even finished her sentence when Tom had his eyes closed; completely covering her lips with kisses again, unwilling to even let her interrupt the moment. Taking a deep breath, Vega pushed him upwards again in hopes that she could speak.

 

“Thain, I’ve got to report to work –“

 

 Yanking her hands off his collar, Tom widened his eyes and flashed a quick grin, saying, “No.”

 

Before she could retort, he had her locked her lips in his again, causing the girl to hopelessly close her eyes as she allowed him to continuously devour her mouth with adoring little kisses. But a squeal suddenly erupted from Vega when he suddenly picked her up and carried her in his arms, bridal style, causing the girl to cover her face as he trudged over to his room, gently laying her on the bed.

 

“Jesus –“

 

Vega hasn’t even lifted her head from the covers when she realized how drunk and addicted Tom has become with this act of affection as he hovered above her, breath hitching before he passionately suffocated himself with her essence again. Unable to retort, admitting in her head how she _is_ enjoying this, Vega found her arms being pinned right above her head as her best friend slowly made her intoxicated with his fiery kisses; slowly making her head lost in how he shared his breath with hers, how his lower lip flicked against her cupid’s bow, how he tangled his slender fingers in her hair, and how his body moved against her own.

 

But Tom was just so lost in the moment; he just couldn’t believe she just allowed him _to carry her right into bed_! Thoughts surged in his head as he kept Vega speechless with his lips… How a week ago, Vega might have ran across the room to stop him from doing what he’s doing now, how she would have dropped a stupid sarcastic comment on how he suddenly picked her up from the sofa, or how she would have blankly denied everything she’d ever done after the first kiss which she started… His forehead wrinkled at the thought of the girl right under him shunning his advances outright, how it must have hurt even more… But the fact that she kissed him, the fact that she saw it in his eyes… Tom was so convinced that he finally found out her secret, and how he would read the hapless girl when she’d deny everything that was clearly obvious…

 

Still clearly drunk with passion, he found a strangled voice piercing the sweet silence in his room as his lips found her neck –

 

“Th-Thain!”

 

Her voice sounded so horrified and panicked, that Tom had to open his eyes and lift his head from the convenient space between the crook of her neck… only to realize that his hand has slowly slipped under that pretty pink tee, exposing a bit of her skin which has been covered with goose-bumps.

 

Recognizing the alarm in Vega’s eyes, realizing that maybe she’s not ready for this… A tender look crossed his face as he slowly removed his hand from her exposed left rib, feeling her panting subside as he pulled down her shirt. However, despite the act which made Vega realize how the man truly respected her, nothing prepared her for how he pulled her closer as he buried his face in her hair and nuzzled her face with his nose afterwards.

 

“Hey!” Vega exclaimed crossly in a small voice, almost croaking as Tom found himself chuckling silently, unable to look at anything else except those chocolate-brown eyes.

 

With her cheeks looking as flushed as ever, she tried to avert her eyes from drowning in his blue ones; as she found herself slowly finding ground with how Tom managed to drown her with his affections and how she could possibly show him that she felt the same way too. But no matter what she does, she knew she would melt into a substance similar to honey if she attempted to look into those eyes again—

 

That’s when he suddenly turned her face to his and gave her a quick peck on the nose, earning a squeal from the girl. “God!” Vega exclaimed, a shiver running down her spine. “Oh how I hate you!”

 

Tom smiled adoringly down at her as he watched her cheeks turn into a deeper shade of red, knowing that she doesn’t really mean it.

 

“Darling,” he says with a sigh. “I love you too.”


	42. Thain's Little Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out. What is Vega going to do now?

It was probably the lack of sleep from the past few days due to the endless bickering and demands of the girls, but it could also be the fact that a huge emotional baggage has been taken off her chest… but Vega hasn’t slept this soundly for days. But what she didn’t realize by the time she came to herself… was that she wasn’t in her bed… And she wasn’t even in her hotel.

 

Moving her head casually to the side as she waited for her blurry eyes to adjust, she felt an arm smooth against her abdomen, holding her closer to a body that was gently spooning her from behind. Opening an eye, she quickly propped up her arm and lifted her torso from the bed, as she struggled to look behind her… only to find a blissful-looking Tom who had his eyes closed, a smile plastered sweetly on his face.

 

Opening her mouth supposedly to retort, Vega looked away only to remember what happened earlier before she zonked out. Her eyebrows furrowed in a bit of empathy as she watched Tom sleep beside her, as he seemed to be cozying up to her body, sort of implying that he didn’t want her to go. Realizing that she seems to be missing an article of clothing, she patted her entire torso only to realize that only her black vest was not on her person – and it was laid casually to one side of the bed…

 

Remembering that she was supposed to be at work, Vega silently clucked her tongue as she reached out to pick up her vest – when all of a sudden, and Tom tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her back in his arms as he nuzzled his face against her ear.

 

“Mmmm,” Tom just groaned in her ear in retaliation, refusing to loosen his hold.

 

Her face slowly being hidden in a cluster of hair, both hers and his curly ones, you could see the desperation on Vega’s face to escape his embrace… but there was something about the way he held her which made her squint in resolve, as she gently placed a hand on the arm that was snaked around her abdomen.

 

“Tom…” a small voice escaped her lips as she attempted to struggle out of his embrace again as she felt him place soft kisses on her head, her shoulder and on her back, nuzzling the contour of her spine. “I seriously need to show up for at least a few hours at work…”

 

She felt the man bury his face deeper between her shoulder blades. “But we’re having so much fun right now…” the deep husky voice sounded slightly muffled against the fabric of her shirt.

 

Vega found herself sporting a deadpan look as she waited for the man to stop nuzzling his face against her back, as he ended with a soft sigh… causing a warmth to envelop her, sending a shiver down her spine.

 

Wrinkles forming on her nose as she frowned, she found the courage (and the strength) to roll him onto his back as she found herself leaning over the man, those blue eyes slightly surprised to find her using a bit of force on him. Despite what she was planning to do earlier, the gaze from his eyes rendered Vega slightly breathless, remembering how he basically stole her heart from under her nose after the entire… iPad incident.

 

“I –“ she started as she bit her lip, looking somewhere else in an attempt to shake off the way she was fazed by his adoring stare. “I really have to go to work… Just for a few hours. I need to _turn up_ at least.”

 

It didn’t help at all when Tom pulled that notorious pouty-lip expression, paired with those puppy-dog eyes he’s known for.

 

Gritting her teeth, Vega palmed her face as she sat up beside him, trying to find a way to even get out of the building without offending him. Slowly redirecting her gaze at the man whose big hands are still wrapped around her waist, the girl decided to test her charms as she curled her lip a bit and tried to mimic that darned expression he’s been using for a whole minute –

 

“Please?”

 

To her surprise, it actually worked. It was Tom’s turn to bite his lip as he sat up and looked the girl in the eye, brushing away a lock of hair from her face, causing Vega to actually regret the entire ordeal. “Alright,” he whispered softly, as he held her hands. “But you promise me that you’ll come see me right after?”

 

 _Darn it_ , Vega cussed in her head as she realized he isn’t letting her off so easily this time. “Fine,” she murmured, sealing it all with the kiss that she quickly left on the tip of his nose, turning Tom speechless in return as she quickly bounded off the bed, slipping on her vest as she attempted to look for her chucks which he tore away and left on the carpeted floor as he settled her on the bed earlier.

 

Hopping on one foot as she tried to slip her chucks on, she retraced her steps out of Thain’s bedroom, out into the hall and back in the living room, Vega found herself turn red as she surveyed the state of the couch where she left her things… as she was reminded of what happened earlier. His leather jacket strewn on one side, the iPad hibernating on another, her bag lying down on the floor, and half of her sandwich uneaten, lying on a plate on his coffee table. Pursing her lips as she looked wide-eyed at the scene, she felt someone’s presence standing behind her as she whirled around, finger still in the back of her shoe as she attempted to slip her feet in it snuggly into place.

 

He stood leaning at the doorway, cheeks still obviously red, but an unsure smile on his face… with a bit of sadness reflected in those thin yet luscious lips. Vega found herself, trying to shake off those thoughts of Tom still flushed with affection as she straightened her vest in front of him. “Might you allow me to accompany you to the office?” He suggested.

 

“I’ll be fine,” she shot back as she moved towards the table, picking up the sandwich and slipping it in her bag. “Thanks for the sandwich by the way –“

 

Just when she was about to cross the room, she completely forgot how big his strides were, as he quickly moved towards her, stopping her in place as he slid a hand under the hair covering her face, nestling her chin in the middle of his huge palm.

 

“Are you sure?” He whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips on her forehead, causing Vega’s legs to momentarily turn into jelly. She looked up and found herself lost in those pleading eyes, still blocking her attempts to leave his flat.

 

Her hands automatically shot up to clutch his wrists as a small smile formed on her face, finding herself saying things she never expected uttering to Tom.

 

“I’m very sure,” she said, a grin easing out of her lips. “I promise I’ll get things done in a jiffy – I’ll have that quick report on the Hamilton Hodell shoot done and faxed before five, and then you’ll have me for the rest of the night. Deal?”

 

She never saw him beam brighter before. It was brighter than that time he released a picture on Twitter as a thank you to his fans who sent him a personalized tribute several years ago. It did send an awkward shiver down her spine.

 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Tom exclaimed, all smiles. “Let’s get you a cab.”

 

And with that said and done, the girl couldn’t imagine how fast things were actually accomplished. She didn’t have to whine anymore, or try to convince him to leave her alone for the next few hours. Nor she had to endure an entire litany of sweetness and expression-filled pleadings… She just dropped a promise, and Tom got to work for her so smoothly like clockwork. In less than a few minutes, they have run down the stairs, stepped out on the curb, as Tom quickly hailed a cab (quicker than what she or Lis have ever tried) and next thing she knew, she was sitting on the back seat looking up at her best friend, beaming down at her like she was the gift he unwrapped for Christmas.

 

“Six o’ clock then, my place… I’ll pick you up.” Tom exclaimed.

 

Unusually looking forward to it, Vega nodded. “Okay.”

 

She saw his eyes soften and a genuine expression of gratitude - and something the girl couldn’t put a finger on appeared on the man’s face upon her reply, but one thing Vega was sure was that Tom glowed. It was almost an hour after lunch and the man beamed like the afternoon sun. She didn’t expect it at all when he suddenly leaned down and captured her lips in a long kiss, as he clutched her shoulder tightly, causing her to widen her eyes in response.

 

Once he finished with a smack, Vega couldn’t explain the awe or surprise etched on her face, but it surely brought another sunny smile to Tom’s lips.

 

“Don’t go anywhere after work, my little liar,” he whispered in her ear, causing the girl to grimace in response as she playfully pushed him on the shoulder. He backed off giggling to himself, as Vega shook her head in a bit of displeasure and amusement, wondering where her courage came from as she just allowed him to kiss her in broad daylight.

 

“See ya then,” she said without thinking as she closed the door, trying hard not to turn around to get a glimpse of his face as the cab drove away.

 

But with the way the taxi driver smiled in his rear view mirror, Vega could only slide down her seat and cover her face in exasperation.

 

_What the fuck have you done to me, Tom?_

 

 

***

 

 

It was ten minutes past three when Vega found herself blankly reviewing her Hamilton Hodell report in complete detail, as she sat in her cubicle in the almost empty office that fateful Friday afternoon.

 

It was probably one of the best days to actually be late, since most of the other departments went on this long teambuilding trip near the Seaford Bay, with Holly actually tagging along with half of her team. Other departments were actually dispatched on various fieldworks, considering that one of those well-known designers would be launching her official Summer Collection anytime next week.

 

As for Holly and her team (which actually includes the supposedly absent Vega), after the success of the Hamilton Hodel shoot, this set of Promotional Officers suddenly had the time to mingle and frolic, ensuring that the rest of the reports and all the clearance documents for the latest issue would be done by next week. And after the stress Vega had to go through for the past two days which proceeded the shoot – Holly seemed to not mind if her so-called assistant did not show up for the last two days of the week. Vega would have probably even tagged along with the trip if she turned up early. But she knows she’s going to get the brunt of the revisions assistance and reviews from her other teammates come next week.

                                                                                                                                                        

Checking the contents of the PDF, Vega stared at it nonchalantly as a cup of hot coffee blew steam up in her face and fogged up her glasses, providing enough heat in the otherwise cold, air-conditioned (and almost empty) floor. A sinking feeling seemed to crash in her stomach as she reached the end of the file, realizing that she’s done proofreading it. Somewhere in her head, she wished she wasn’t done with it yet.

 

Sleepily looking at the clock on the other end of the room which read three thirty in the afternoon, Vega found herself sinking her head in her arms, wishing she had more requirements to finish. On a normal day, she would have probably wrapped her work up, got another cup of coffee from the vending machine as she trudged over Jes’s station to bug the girl, and they would end up having tea in a nearby café after ten minutes. But considering that Jes and Carol are at the teambuilding with Holly, while Criz is sent to another food trip exposé, Vega felt her stomach churn with anxiety when she realized that she has nothing  else to do and nowhere else to go on a Friday night.

 

And then there’s that promise she made to Tom.

 

She actually heard herself groan in exasperation as she lifted her head from her arms, eyes stinging from the steam of the coffee. She can still feel her limbs numb and her entire body aching after that bed-wrestle she had with him earlier. Just the thought of the word “bed-wrestle” crossing her mind made Vega shiver, especially when she recalled what exactly happened earlier.

 

She was definitely sure that Thain wouldn’t dare touch her out of line (even if he did somewhat lift her shirt while they were liplocked), and her entire morning was spent sleeping in his arms… But realizing how she finally snapped and returned all of Tom’s affections, feelings, and kisses…

 

A loud “tsk!” was heard in the empty room as Vega slammed her fists on the desk afterwards, taking one long gulp of her coffee. Next thing she knew, she was shaking her head as she marched towards the vending machine.

 

As she listened to her cup being filled by the machine, Vega found herself crossing her arms and sighing as she tried to assess the situation. _So okay_ , she tried to think as she watched the timer on the vending machine countdown from 10.

 

 _I accidentally kissed him. It shouldn’t be a big deal right?_ Vega felt herself pace in front of the machine. _Of course Tom wouldn’t consider it as an accident no matter how I defend my point of view…_ The poor girl ended up yanking a stray lock of hair from her head like a deranged mental patient.

 

Calming down, she found herself staring at the machine. _Maybe it isn’t so bad; I do have feelings for Thain too…_ She thought miserably as she bit her lower lip and started pacing again. _The guy looked so desperate; it’s as if he waited for so-- I don’t know, this is still Tom Hiddleston we’re talking about. The same guy who probably has a lot of girls at his tail, the same guy who can use his charms as easily as Loki does_ … Vega found herself stop in mid-step. _The same guy you’ve been sort of pining for several years ago when you thought that Loki must be the most beautiful creature on earth…_

 

The poor girl palmed her face. _Yeah right,_ she thought as she gritted her teeth. _And the entire fact that he’s this same guy you knew online when you were a clueless teenaged girl, doesn’t matter huh? How about the fact that you did have some sort of a fond, harmless, platonic, non-homosexual “crush” on girl “Thain” when you were fifteen… how does that explain everything?_

 

Vega was tearing at her hair, cheeks turning rouge at the same time when the Vending Machine timer beeped, making her realize that her drink was done thirty seconds ago.

 

Moving a bit raucously, a bit of the coffee splashing on her arm, Vega angrily marched back to her cubicle, slightly torn between being giddy about the fact that maybe she does really fancy Tom more than she probably imagined… and that she somewhat felt awkward of the fact that she saw him that way.

 

Setting her mug beside the monitor, the girl managed to close her eyes as she placed a hand over her forehead, trying to calm herself down and her thoughts which were filled with nothing but what happened between her and Tom earlier. _This is so not happening…_ She thought awkwardly as she took off her hand and stared into space, slightly blanking out as she saved her report and closed the document. _I can’t… Am I…_

 

Vega absentmindedly ran a finger on her lips, as her mind jumped to that one thing she didn’t want to think about… the _kiss_.

 

Everything about it, how his lips seemed to have burned against hers despite the many times he already tried to do it for the past few weeks… How warm and pleasant it felt when it brushed against her forehead, or how he pressed it against her cheeks… And how lovingly he moved them against hers as she watched his eyes shine despite being heavily-lidded with passion and almost blacked out with those dilated pupils…

 

Vega suddenly found herself biting her finger and snapping out of what she believed to be horrid (yet intensely exhilarating) thoughts when a loud _ping!_ sounded through the room – indicating the message that has just been sent from Holly, landing in her inbox.

 

Easing out of her troubled thoughts of denial and frustration, Vega decided to straighten up and put her mind back to work, where it currently belonged. Wondering why and how Holly can send her an email when she’s out partying, she scanned the mail for certain information, realizing that it was sent early this morning before they all left for Seaford. “Seems like the servers are clogged, that’s curious,” she muttered to herself as she surveyed the content of the email – Holly asking her to recheck the soft-copies attached before being sent to the Printing Office email.

 

Frowning a bit, Vega moved her mouse and clicked one of the attachments. Pushing up the glasses up her nose, she said, “Let’s see what we have here –“

 

Suddenly, a huge high-resolution image which came from the hired photographers flashed through her entire screen – which happened to be from the company’s previous Photo-shoot Project. Leaning over a comfy black chair, dressed in the finest Armani suit was the man who was declared as GQ’s “Best Dressed” few years ago… staring intensely at the camera with his purely expressive blue eyes.

 

“CHRIST FUCKING DAMNIT!” Vega cussed as she almost fell out of her chair in shock, completely unprepared by the fact that _all_ the potential covers Holly wanted her to review were all of the best images of Tom during the photo-shoot.

 

Instinctively turning off the monitor and ignoring the whispering of two promotional officers who were left behind in the next room, Vega found herself downing her cup of coffee in one go before hopelessly putting it down with the thud, still red in the face.

 

“No,” she breathed heavily, trying to find the courage to turn the monitor back on and minimize that picture of Thomas which completely trumps out Loki’s famous glare. “Caffeine in this office isn’t strong enough to wipe out the shock on my face anymore!”

 

Without another word, she shut down the computer, grabbed her bag, and marched out of the floor.

 

 

***

 

 

Vega didn’t know how long she sat in that coffee shop just a building away from the Way Headquarters, but she was sure that she leveled up more than she probably should with that newfound card game she found in the iStore.

 

She definitely looked ridiculous with her tousled hair, sling bag over her chair, pair of sunglasses covering her eyebags, pink frilly shirt with sequins under her black vest, and the tired look on her face as she hopelessly looked at the phone in her hand, cussing at gremlins and other players she can’t beat because her cards aren’t strong enough. Her table looked ridiculous as well. There were probably two plastic cups with melted cream – iced blended latte drinks she finished in a span of an hour, a mug with froth still in it but notably empty, and an espresso half drunk sitting right beside her. If she was being as twitchy as fuck, it was probably because of the caffeine content she had for that day. And it was more than she should have taken, even if she barely slept the night before at the girls’s hotel.

 

She swore that she was close to recapturing the flag after another player stole it from her, she was gritting her teeth and she leaned over the table, pressing buttons on the screen like a madman – when all of a sudden, she had to drop her phone when it started vibrating wildly.

 

Not to mention that her phone was blasting out the lyrics “ _Uh-oh, I want some more, uh-oh, what are you waiting for?_ ”

 

Exasperatedly sighing, she picked it up and muttered a quick hello as she leaned back on her chair, wishing she could quickly go back to her mobile games.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello darling,” a slightly muffled voice spoke on the other line. “Might you be busy, love?”

 

Vega would have probably cussed at herself if she saw herself turn red. “Hello Thain,” she tried to answer coolly as she automatically checked her watch which read 6pm. “Not really… what’s up?” She winced, realizing how foolish she probably sounded.

 

“Oh, I was just hanging around the Way Magazine lobby,” Tom’s voice on the phone sounded a little bit like a cross between sarcastic and sweet. “And the receptionist told me that a certain girl from Promotions left her office earlier than expected…”

 

Quickly gulping what’s left of her drink, Vega got up, grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. “Tom, where are you –“

 

She quickly made her way to the door, swerving past a waiter who asked her to come by again. By the time she stepped out, she realized that it was raining. Backing away from the curb and under the shade of the canopy in front of the café, Vega found herself palming her head as she leaned on the glass window, repeating on the phone, “Where are you?”

 

That’s when she saw someone holding a large umbrella cross the street and made their way towards her, looking taller than the usual. She heard a chuckle on the other line as the call went off, as Vega realized in resolve that Tom was serious when he said that he’d pick her up. And there he was, smiling under the umbrella as he conveniently held it over her head in an attempt to keep her from getting wet.

 

“You’re running off again, sweetheart,” he whispered, blue eyes shining under those errant black curls that fell across his forehead.

 

Vega was thankful that it was getting dark, as he couldn’t see the fact that her cheeks have probably turned redder than what it was earlier when she answered the phone. “No I’m not,” she whispered, crossing her arms and biting her lower lip, just the exact expression she’d make once she’s caught doing something… unusual.

 

“I had to get a stronger shot of caffeine,” she tried to reason out, her hands going around in gestures. “You saw me earlier, I was literally knocked out. I just couldn’t take how the coffee in the office is enough to… put me… asleep…” The poor girl had to end her sentence due to the fact that she was completely caught off guard by the unabashed smile Tom was giving her as he swayed back and forth on his feet as he stood in front of her. “I’m making too much excuses, am I?”

 

“Ehehehehe,” Tom laughed. “Try harder darling. It’s not that convincing.”

 

Vega palmed her face and ended up laughing as well. Despite the comment, she could completely notice how Tom was still all smiles, fondly looking down at her despite the pouring rain.

 

“I did make a promise,” Vega said slowly. “I… I’m going to keep it. I’m yours for the night.”

 

She had to divert her eyes when she saw an unusual glow light up Tom’s face, having heard those words from her. Shuffling nervously on one foot as she played with a loose lock of hair, she turned to him and said, “So… what are we going to do?”

 

Biting his lip as he looked upwards, thinking, Tom transferred the umbrella to another hand as he said, “I was thinking… two plates of risotto, some wine, a tub of gelato, and probably something I can pop in the player… Let’s say, a movie we both like?”

 

Realizing he had probably planned an entire night while she was gone, Vega found herself gaping at the man who was busy ticking off what he wanted to do that evening over his long fingers.

 

“What?” she said out loud without thinking.

 

The man stepped forward and brushed a hand through her hair, as he slipped it under her chin, pressing upward, closing her unhinged jaw. “Making our date a little more personal than usual wouldn’t hurt right?” he whispered as he leaned forward and grinned at her.

 

A little voice somewhere in Vega’s head warned her that Tom was probably more than serious about this entire… thing.


	43. Galactic Stalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a perfect first date? A home-cooked meal and watching classic cult movies on the couch. Good for you Vega for not saying no to Tom this time! Watch Vega squirm nontheless.

“Wow, I’m stuffed,” Vega exclaimed as she plopped on the couch, holding her stomach. “You weren’t kidding at all when you said you can cook. You can _definitely_ cook, man.”

 

Tom bashfully diverted his eyes to his feet only to look up and grin back. “I’m flattered to hear that from you Aeo,” he started, before placing a tub of triple chocolate gelato on the coffee table in front of her. “Now how about dessert?” he said with a happy bounce in his voice.

 

“Ungh,” Vega threw her head back in exasperation, slamming her palm onto her head. “Are you fattening me up for Christmas or something? Because I swear, I am fat enough.”

 

Grinning as he handed her a spoon, Tom nudged the tip of her nose with a finger, muttering, “Nonsense,” before getting off the couch to approach a small library of DVDs. Vega tried to ignore him humming in front of his movie collection as she realized how long she has probably kept herself calm despite the developments of the evening.

 

It was actually a miracle that she didn’t even have a panic attack. She didn’t expect that dinner would be ready when they got back to Tom’s flat, nor did she expect that delicious aroma wafting out of his kitchen. Vega heard about the man’s skills from interviews and excerpts she may have looked over during her legitimate fangirl days, but she thought it was all a rouse until she discovered the results herself. And despite her amusement, all the shyness and the awkwardness which lingered over her head about how sickeningly sweet Tom was for the past few hours faded in a flash as they ended up laughing over telling old jokes and stories while they were sort of growing up in the chatrooms. However once dinner was over and Vega found herself sitting on that notorious leather couch where _a lot_ has happened, she couldn’t help but feel a little bit… nervous.

 

“Let me see,” Tom muttered as he ran a finger through the titles. Raising his eyebrows, as if a lightbulb went on in his head, he smiled to himself as he pulled out something from the end of the shelf, wondering if it was an ideal choice. “How about this one?”

 

Vega sat up to find him holding a Blu-Ray copy of “Star Wars: A New Hope”.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” the girl exclaimed in what sounded like an offensive tone, causing the man to drop his jaw in some sort of retaliation.

 

“You don’t like Star Wars?” Tom sounded as if Vega told him that his acting as Loki offended the comic book fandom. Slightly scratching his head, his eyes widening in some sort of disappointment, he placed a hand on his hip, ready to defend his film choice. “But –“

 

To his surprise, Vega sat on the edge of her seat, eyes widening. “GIVE IT HERE!”

 

Completely ignoring his smile growing fonder by the second, Vega was suddenly fussing about him, wanting to take a gander at the box. “Is it Blu-ray, Tom? IS IT FROM A LIMITED-EDITION STAR WARS BLU-RAY SET?! LEM’ME SEE –“ He quickly snatched it out of her reach and leaned forward to slightly nudge her nose with his. “I didn’t know you were a Warsie, Vega,” he said with a chuckle.

 

Wrinkling her nose, Vega attempted to grab the box from behind him. “I’ve always been a Star Wars fan,” she exclaimed, slightly tempted to stomp her foot when Tom held it high above her head again. To her relief, he placed the merchandise in her hands, causing Vega to hold her breath as she gazed over the Blu-ray version of the Space Opera classic.

 

“That’s just fantastic!” Tom said as he watched her speechlessly turn the Blu-ray case over, reading the inscriptions at the back. With a quick movement of his hands, he opened the case and took out the CD, preparing to pop it in the player. “Shall we watch this then?”

 

Seemingly in a trance, Vega could only answer “Definitely,” as she continued reading the reviews at the back of the case, moving back to the couch as if she was walking on air, oblivious about the world.

 

Grabbing the remote, the man turned around to take his seat on the couch only to find himself smiling at the girl who was completely ignoring the flashing LCD TV as 20th Century Fox Titles previews started flashing on the screen. Noticing how engrossed Vega is with the merchandise, Tom eventually brought over the entire original trilogy set for her to muse over. “Dear God,” Vega looked at it hungrily. “You actually _have the entire set_.”

 

“Of course I do,” Tom replied as he set it beside her, as he pulled the ice-cream tub in front of him. “I literally lived and breathed the series as a child,” he muttered as he grinned, taking the cover off the creamy chocolate gelato. “I was thinking that you did too,” he said as-a-matter-of-factly as he paused from attempting to take the first scoop of the ice cream, as Vega turned to him and hugged one of the cases to her chest.

 

“But of course I do!” she exclaimed, her head turning towards the TV once the 20th Century Fox intro echoed through the dimly lit room. “Probably… a decade right after you… did…” Her attention was completely taken by the green glittering Lucasfilm intro as she placed down the case on the couch beside her, only for her to turn to her best friend when he offered her a bowl full of ice-cream.

 

“Thanks,” Vega said gratefully, slowly becoming engrossed in the film as she comfortably slid her foot under her leg, like how she always does when she’s starting to feel relaxed and at home.

 

Somehow, this vision of the girl warming up to his home, the food he’s offering, and everything else he seemed to like made Tom sigh to himself as he leaned back beside her with his own bowl of ice cream. Watching her doe-eyed as she placed a spoonful of sweets in her mouth, he noticed how she was a far cry from the anxious, sarcastic, defensive, and jumpy girl who would do anything to get out of his shadow for the past few days. Somehow, he never felt so happy that the Vega whom he watched the Prometheus sequel with has returned, and was he so amused that he shares something with her, something more than silly old memories that culminated in a fan chatroom a long time ago. _And boy, she’s a Star Wars fan!_ Tom happily thought to himself as he tried diverting his attention from the girl sitting on his couch, turning his head towards the screen which was currently showcased the comedy stints between Kenny Baker and Anthony Daniels as the two famous droids.

 

Vega found herself putting down her bowl when the Binary Sunset theme (or better known as Luke’s Theme) started to play during the scene where the said protagonist walks out to see the dual sunset of the desert world of Tatooine.

 

She heard Tom place down his bowl as well. “God, I love this scene,” he whispers. “You have no idea how emotional the soundtrack can make you…”

 

“Oh I think I have an idea,” Vega said as if she’s in a trance.

 

Heaving a huge sigh, Tom mutters, “John Williams is a genius.”

 

Vega beside him nods and says, “You can say that again.”

 

They suddenly exchanged glances, realizing that after quite a long while of fighting, bickering, and simply _not talking_ , they found something in common again. Vega grinned, and suddenly found herself looking down at the almost empty bowl, a bit overwhelmed by the growing smile that she found on Thain’s face. Tom on the other hand was completely in awe of how the girl seems to love the series as much as he did, when at first he thought that she might have been just a casual fan or something of that kind. He’s always been reminded about chemistry, and that’s the most important thing when it comes to his profession, but he never thought he’d find it in the comfort of his home, with someone he thought he’d never meet, sitting only a few inches away from him. And to think about it, it’s the same girl who seemed to share the same feelings that he has for her…

 

Awkwardly snapping him back to reality, Vega suddenly said, “May I get more ice cream, Thain?”

 

Blinking over the sudden change of atmosphere and snapping himself out of the girl’s glow, he nodded and leaned forward as well, pushing the tub towards her. “Of course you can – “ he started. “Would you want me to get some for you?”

 

Vega shook her head and touched his arm, subtly telling him to relax. “Sit back,” she muttered, ignoring the contact. “I’ll take care of this.” Nodding, Tom swore he felt a trickle go up his arm when she took her hand off it to hold the side of the tub as she painstakingly took a huge scoop of chocolate into her bowl.

 

Finally settling down with her ice cream refill, she sheepishly gave Tom a small grin as he leaned over and took another scoop himself. As she continued watching the movie tucked in that small corner of the leather couch, completely trying to ignore the small movements Tom was making as he inched his way closer to her, poor Vega tried to recall how she is slowly about to break her record of not throwing a tantrum that night. She was proud of how she managed to stay cool and collected during dinner, she even found herself laughing at old jokes, completely ignoring and forgetting the fact that the same man had her pinned down on the couch earlier that day and how he successfully smothered her face with his mouth. Shaking the thought out of her head and noticing the way Tom laughed at certain moments during the Cantina scene; Vega thought of the times she watched the movie with her own brother, and how Tom was slowly making her feel less and less homesick… thanks to him hauling out his Star Wars Blu-Ray CDs.

 

However, her thoughts were quickly interrupted when a loud zap came from the television.

 

“Did you see that?” Tom exclaimed, sitting up.

 

Vega covered her mouth. “HAN SHOT FIRST!”

 

“But I thought they made Greedo –“

 

“But you should have seen –“

 

Grabbing the remote, Tom clicked the rewind button and reviewed the scene between Han and Greedo. And indeed, Vega was right. The alter that was made in the 1997 edition was edited out in the Blu-ray and Han finally shoots first. The two quickly exchanged high fives in complete exhilaration towards this new discovery, before the high and the excitement quickly faded away when Vega realized how heated she and Tom were becoming over the movie.

 

After a few moments of silently watching, with Tom easing out of his slippers and Vega slowly bringing her legs up to her chest, the man propped his elbow on the top of the leather couch and leaned towards the girl. “You never told me that you were such a Star Wars fan, Vega,” Tom exclaimed, looking at the girl fondly.

 

Tearing her eyes off the Millenium Falcon, Vega looked at him and subtly tried to hide a blush as she tucked a hair behind her ear. “I’ve always been a big Star Wars fan,” she reasoned out as she hugged her knees. “Haven’t you seen the Attack of the Clones flood in my journal back then when Two Towers was about to come out?”

 

Tom shook his head. “I always thought you started with the prequels; that was my perception. Even thought you fancied Hayden Christensen too…” he exclaimed as he slightly tilted his head back and _ehehehe_ -d.  “But apparently,” he curled his lip in thought. “It seems I was wrong.”

 

The girl chuckled a bit at the scene where the Wookie and the droids were playing the sort-of chess game before she turned to Tom and answered, “Well yes, I am pretty much also a fan of the prequels, but you and I know how much of a wimp Anakin Skywalker turned out to be…” Tom tilted his head in agreement, as Vega smiled at his reply. “But the original trilogy is sacred to me.”

 

Tom blinked. “Really? How come?”

 

Resting her chin on her knees, Vega opened her mouth and said, “My brother is almost ten years older than I am. Our gap is so big, we… we don’t really have much in common. We’d often fight because I don’t understand him, and he thought I was an immature little brat most of the time. But if there was one thing I respected him for, it was introducing me to Star Wars. It’s that one thing we know we both shared.”

 

Eyes furrowing in empathy, Tom found himself speechless as he listened to her relate her story to why she is enamored towards his favorite Sci-Fi series as a child. Of course everyone has their own reasons, he shares a lot of things with his sisters as well, but hearing Vega’s side made him realize that the girl somewhat felt alone with the tone of how she mentioned her brother – her family. It was nothing to him having two sisters, the girl only had one sibling – and that one sibling was oceans away from her. Not to mention that the lines of getting along between Vega and her older brother seemed blurry, due to the huge age gap… but with the way she spoke about him, Tom sensed a kind of fondness from her words which made him believe that she loved her brother very much despite appearances. And somehow, this realization made him feel a little bit warm and fuzzy inside when he reminded himself that he was somehow a brother to Vega during those times when their identities were nothing more but lines on a computer screen.

 

“Do you miss home?”

 

Vega raised her face from her knees and found herself looking at him: head tilted on one hand, black curls slightly lopsided across his face, blue eyes peering from those locks, seemingly trying to read through her sudden melancholy disposition despite the exciting events of the night. “A little bit,” she said, nodding.

 

Returning her gaze towards Ben Kenobi attempting to sabotage the Death Star, Vega started to notice how Tom wasn’t watching his favorite movie anymore… his eyes seemingly paying attention to something else.

 

Opening her mouth to retort, she found herself closing it when she saw him move closer towards her on the couch, as he brushed a few errant strands which fell across her forehead, tucking it behind one ear. Vega felt her cheeks heat up as she tried to continue watching the epic saga, but the intense look from Tom’s eyes was preventing her from doing so.

 

“Is it alright if I hug you?” He suddenly asks.

 

Looking at him blankly as if she didn’t hear what he said, Tom’s look of fondness suddenly melted into confusion when small chuckles escaped Vega’s lips and slowly turned into a full-fledged guffaw. Amidst the roaring laser sounds coming from the LCD TV and the screaming of the Stormtroopers from the prison cell scene, Vega’s laughter reverberated above it all as Tom eventually raised an eyebrow.

 

“What did I say?” he said exasperatedly as Vega caught her breath.

 

The girl bit her lip as she turned to him, a mischievous look on her face. “After everything you’ve done for the past few days – you’re still asking me permission to do that?!” She found herself erupting in laughter again, she had to bite her tongue and cover her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from embarrassing Tom any further.

 

As she settled down… she looked at him staring blankly at her for a moment, making her think that -- _Oh no, I think I struck a nerve again_. But all of a sudden, a warm smile spread across his face as he suddenly pulled her into a hug, causing the girl’s eyes to widen in complete shock as he buried his face in the mess of her hair, nuzzling her in the same manner when they were still sprawled in bed that morning.

 

Vega felt every hair on her body stand on their ends as his nose brushed fondly against her scalp; when the loud whizzing from the lightsabres on screen and the sudden death of Obi-Wan Kenobi caused the two of them to slightly jump and return their attention shortly to the film… before Vega returned to her predicament of gritting her teeth and attempting to calm down as she found herself stuck in Tom’s arms.

 

After the excitement on the screen and on the couch, Tom withdrew himself from leaning over the smaller girl, without having to remove his arms around her.

 

“Now that wasn’t too bad, isn’t it, darling?”

 

Trying hard not to wince, Vega makes a face that is torn between unease and an innocent smile. But seeing that sincere look on Thain’s face, Vega ended up flashing a feeble grin instead. “I guess not…” she whispered softly as she looked somewhere else, hoping that those blue eyes wouldn’t burn two holes in her head.

 

Smile unwavering, he placed his hand under her chin and directed her face towards his, completely taking her attention off the movie. Suddenly dropping her hand on the couch to keep herself from slipping due to his sudden movements, Vega felt like shrinking as she found him hovering over her, eyes intent on doing something a little bit more than the previous embrace…

 

Heart suddenly pounding fast, Vega opened her mouth and muttered, “How long have you been… feeling this way?” Inching off a bit, she successfully eased her face out of Tom’s hand, but she couldn’t do anything when another hand slipped at the back of her head, completely locking her into place. Pretending to think, Tom looked up and said, “About… let’s see…”

 

Dropping her head and making an expression of relief, Vega tried to move out of the position, but once again she found him tipping her head upwards with a quick movement of his long, slender fingers. Wincing, she found herself backing up hopelessly on the edge of the couch as Tom leaned further towards her. “…about ten years or so.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Ten…” she said between his slow, yet steady movements. “…years! You’re serious about this –“

 

Grinning mischievously as he absent-mindedly played with her hair, those blue eyes flitted from the color of her fringes, to the color of her eyes, and resting upon her lips as he contradicted her statement. “Well what can one do? I’ve always been pining for a girl I never met, realizing that maybe I’ll never get the chance to meet her as time flew by… I decided to somehow move on… But then I found her…” he smiles warmly as he peers into those worried-looking chocolate eyes. “You can’t help but fall again…”

 

Gritting her teeth, Vega knew that with their current position on the couch and the sound of his voice, she wouldn’t be able to negotiate out of his advances. “Wow but ten years…” she whistled. “That’s quite too long –“

 

Slipping the hand from the back of her head down her waist, Tom managed to trace the contour of her spine, causing Vega to shut up. Daring to look into those fierce eyes, she realized that she had no way of running out of this situation as Tom tipped her face forward, pulling her close as the movie played forgotten in the living room. Gently running a finger on her lips, he whispered, “Now now, are you going to keep on chattering and make me wait another ten years for a kiss?”

 

Horrified, Vega opened her mouth to retort, but Tom managed to close the distance between the two of them as he cut her with a soft and gentle kiss.

 

True to her nature, Vega felt another panic attack coming on as she comically raised a finger trying to contradict her best friend’s romantic expressions – but to her surprise, the strangled cry she tried to emit was choked in the back of her throat as Tom managed to hold her other hand and released the awkward gesture with the smooth movement of his fingers.

 

Her eyes drooped into a passion-glazed stupor as she felt helpless and completely defeated by the older man’s advances as the sound of blasters and lasers coming from the TV set were drowned out by the soft and slick little noises Tom was making as he sucked on her lower lip.

 

Coming up for air, she found herself frozen on the couch, with her hand held just above her head, as she could see nothing but Thain’s visage looking down on her intently, seemingly basking in her essence, as if he wanted to capture this moment in his mind… Lost in a trance as she found herself locked in his gaze, Vega realized that she could make out the strands and patterns of green and blues in his deep eyes, despite the muted lighting in the room.

 

Afraid that maybe he’s being too forward again to chase her away, he saw the girl look up at him with a mix of discomfort, seemingly wondering why such a pleasant and innocent night seemed to have ended this way. Chuckling to himself as he watched Vega’s petrified gaze soften up into a look of awe as she bravely looked him in the eye, he realized that his intent mustn’t have been innocent at all when he asked her to come back to his flat. But as he tried to make excuses in his head for his actions, he convinced himself that his feelings which could be explained in a hundred-word letter would be better off expressed in a single passionate kiss…

 

That’s when he watched her pupils dilate as she found herself starting to melt in his glare, giving herself away completely to the fact that despite appearances, Vega must definitely like him back even at least.

 

 _But I’ve already sunk too deep…_ Vega thought as she gulped, watching his gentle smile melt into something more intense as he slowly parted his lips. _What else could I do but just swim…_ Unable to carry on with just staring into those eyes which could probably drive girls her age (and even probably half her age) insane, she just closed hers in hope that she’d have both the energy and the confidence to follow through what he was about to do.

 

That’s when she felt a reassuring touch against her cheek, and his soft breath tracing the edge of her jawline. As she let out a deep breath, she found him tangling his hands in her hair as she leaned in the direction of his face and let him devour her lips in the same manner he always did – whether it was on this couch, or on an airy rooftop, or in the middle of a laser tag war which definitely did not help at all with that pent up tension she’s been trying to deal with for the past few days. Or even years.

 

It was only five seconds into the famous Star Wars theme and the rolling credits when Tom felt the girl withdraw her hand from caressing his back, and she had started to tap his arm repeatedly; causing him to gently lift his head from hers as both of them turned to the television in complete surprise.

 

“Wow,” he said as he shifted from leaning over Vega to sit on his side of the couch. “I can’t believe we just literally snogged over the last fifteen minutes of Star Wars…”

 

Straightening up, terribly flushed and out of breath, Vega winced as she smoothed a hand over her eyes, emitting a soft exasperated groan having realized what just happened. “Oh boy…”

 

Exhausted as she is, Tom looked at her with a small smile as his hand found hers, clasping it as she turned to gaze at him, looking blankly at their intertwined fingers on the couch. As she tried to hide a shiver which ran down her spine, she buried her face again in her other hand as she tried to ignore the content expression on her best friend’s face as he’s sprawled out on the couch, holding her hand.

 

“It’s late,” she exclaimed out loud, peering at the clock just above the television set. “I gotta somehow get back to my hotel.”

 

Without releasing her hand, Tom sighed and placed his free hand behind his head. “That’s a pity,” he said sadly. “Can’t you stay for the night –“

 

Vega sarcastically raised her head from her hand and gave him an ironic glare.

 

Sitting up as he giggled, Tom ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, alright,” he said as he smoothed a finger over her hand. “But what am I going to do with all the ice cream I brought for us?”

 

Sighing, Vega tried to ignore the fact that he’s gingerly holding her hand as she took her hand down and placed it on her hip. “There’s always tomorrow. I’ll help you with that tomorrow. But now, I really need to get back…” she turned to him, looking a bit desperate, trying to hide the fact that she’s trying to keep herself calm despite everything that just happened.

 

Blinking once as he searched her face for any trace of fear or unease, like how she’d make up excuses when she doesn’t want to see him or why she was hiding from him… Tom could only smile as he could find nothing but sincerity from the girl’s expression as she sat beside him, somewhat pleading. Leaning over, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead as he said, “Fine then. I’ll take you home.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Would you ever fancy going to the theatre?”

 

Vega swore she jumped out of her sleepy state when she heard Tom say those words. They were standing in the elevator, having walked past the grinning receptionist who seemed to have recognized the actor who was currently wearing a thick leather jacket over his loose white polo shirt. Eyeing him peculiarly, unable to answer either because of the sleepiness or the fact that she’s a bit surprised and aghast with everything that has developed between them lately… Vega only found the courage to open her mouth when the elevator doors opened.

 

“Yea sure, I haven’t watched a play in ages…” she said with a small grin as she stepped out of the elevator, the older man trailing behind her.

 

“How about watching one tomorrow?” Tom suggested.

 

Shrugging sleepily, Vega just nodded. “Yea sure why not –“

 

“Oh shit,” the girl suddenly exclaimed, absent-mindedly biting her fingers as she spun on the spot, turning towards the towering British giant. “I completely forgot that my only formal dress is at the cleaners.”

 

Completely ignoring the fact how magnificent Tom looked at he strode towards her, eyebrow raised in thought, Vega continued muttering about as she paced in front of the elevator. “Maybe I can get it out early, but I know it’s not ready until the next three days –“

 

“Darling,” Tom cooed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “ _Darling._ Don’t you fret. I think I can take care of that.”

 

The sound of his endearment completely caught Vega unabashed as she looked up at him, confused, trying to absorb what he just said. “Take care of it?” she said, easing herself out of the hand lying on her shoulder as they both continued down the hall. “Really?”

 

Tom just managed to grin at her, adding a small adorable wink.

 

Flabbergasted, Vega slipped a hand in her pocket, trying to fish out her hotel keys. “No really,” she continued again as she faced her tall best friend. “You? If you can steal that dress from under the laundromat’s nose, I’ll be impressed.“

 

To her surprise, Tom just chuckled. “Oh don’t you worry.” He exclaimed as he seemed to be lost in thought… or plotting. “I’ve got something better than that.”

 

Shrugging to herself as she watched him smile as if he’s in a daze, the girl tried to hide an exasperated look as she unlocked the door to her hotel room and went inside, turning on the lights. “Here we are,” she said, turning around to face Tom who was patiently waiting at her door, still wearing that fazed smile. “Thanks for taking me back…”

 

As he licked his lips, Vega felt her heart sink into that same panicked state again as he placed a hand on the door’s frame and leaned down so that he would be able to talk to her, face-to-face. Trying to get a hold of herself, it didn’t help Vega’s anxiety at all when she remembered that she has been in this situation before – that time when Tom first kissed her on her forehead after the Prometheus movie. Backing off a bit, she realized just how much a shrimp she is, compared to Tom’s towering height. And with how he’s been acting lately, she felt a bit _smaller_ … than usual.

 

“So, shall I see you tomorrow?” he said in a confident tone. _The night did go well_ , Vega found herself having a conversation with her conscience in her head. _Why do I still feel like I’m about to fall into a pit of helpless doom –_ To her surprise, Tom took her hand and his eyebrows furrowed in worry, having read her vacant expression. “I’m sorry Aeo, but I’m going to make you promise…” he whispered.

 

It was those words that made her hear that cold little heart beating within her chest.

For him? Probably.

 

“Okay,” Vega said, blinking. “I promise.”

 

It was definitely a cold night, and it was a reason Tom had to slip in that leather jacket again. But with those words that slipped out of Vega’s mouth and the sincerity in her eyes (despite the wariness in her tone) as she stood in front of him, completely allowing him to hold her hand, just made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was a good night – no, it was a _great_ night, much better than what happened during the After Party or even that one night when they first watched a movie together, insisting that it wasn’t a date. He felt that he was slowly cracking that cold hard shell where his little Aeoren is hiding in, hopeful that maybe… just maybe, she’s finally falling in love with him too…

 

Just brimming with joy and contentment, Thain sighed upon hearing her gentle words and without warning, he took her face in her hands and planted a long endearing kiss on those lips which has been keeping him awake that entire night. Tom barely did sleep too, and he has been awake since five, but where he got his energy to cook dinner and buy groceries for this little event he set up for the two of them… _I guess I’ll never know_ … he thought as he disengaged from the kiss and looked down dotingly at the girl who bit her lip as she looked up at him with those intent-looking auburn eyes…

 

“Sweet dreams Vega,” Tom whispered as he stepped back and turned around, trying to stifle a sigh as he walked towards the elevators.

 

“Yeah, you too,” the girl muttered automatically, slowly closing the door as she bit her lip trying to get a hold of her awkward feelings trying to break her poise.

 

The moment she heard the doors click and she heard the elevator chime in the distance, a loud thunk was heard on the door as Vega slammed her head on the surface.

 

“What did I _just_ do…”


	44. The Classic Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega wakes up to a morning where nothing makes sense. But nonetheless, something giddy is set to happen.

“ _Sweetheart, wake up…_ ”

 

Once again, it’s the first night in a week since Vega has slept soundly. She slumbered so deeply that she swore she might be hearing voices in her own dreams, loud and clear…

 

“ _Darling? Silly little Vega…_ ”

 

Absentmindedly stretching, the girl managed to shove a pillow off her bed as she groaned. Curling back into a fetal position, not wanting to wake up, she quickly fell back to sleep without opening her eyes or paying attention to what she thought she might be hearing.

 

But she swore that somewhere in her dreams, someone drew back her locks as she slept on her stomach, carding those long fingers in her tresses as they meticulously played with her hair… Not to mention how they picked up the pillow and fitted it into her arms, as they tucked her back into the covers...

 

It was the sound of the television switching on, crackling through the silent hum of the air conditioner, which jolted the poor girl awake at eight o’ clock sharp. Eyes squinted as she peered past the sun shining right over her pillow; she rubbed her lids and absent-mindedly looked at the TV set… which curiously was affixed to a certain morning show…

 

…with Tom happily laughing at whatever the sandy-haired, middle-aged host was telling him.

 

"Whu --"

 

Making a face as she flipped herself over and sat up, wondering why the hell he didn’t tell her that he’d be having an interview early that morning; considering that they were up late till eleven the day before, attempting to even watch Star Wars… But somehow the memory that came crashing back made Vega gulp helplessly as she watched her old friend grin whole-heartedly upon being asked about his current projects.

 

“ _We have been informed that you would be participating in an episode of a well-renowned show by a BAFTA-awarded writer… is this true?_ ”

 

“ _Yes, yes of course! You see here –_ “

 

But there was something in Tom’s smile that made Vega shiver in an unusual manner not akin to disgust or intimidation… but that sheer fluttery feeling watching him all jolly made her want to tug blankly at her hair… when she suddenly realized that her locks were neatly tied into a braid.

 

“What the –“ she exclaimed as she let the fish-braid fall from her hand.

 

Vega clearly remembers trying to untie the tangles in her hair after her little bath before going to sleep. How her hair ended up in a decent braid could only mean one thing...

 

Confused and baffled, she found herself looking at Tom’s image projected on her TV screen, the same man who gently held her the night before, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she attempted to just try to will her fear of him and his advances away –

 

That’s when the realization kicked in.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Suddenly jumping out of bed and looking suspiciously around her room, Vega was slowly waking up as she tried to find a trace or proof that the grinning idiot on her television set has sauntered inside her hotel room – When suddenly the aroma of fried sausages and egg wafted past her nose.

 

Swirling her head in the direction of her bedside table, the girl found an expensive-looking black box sitting on the wooden frame. Climbing back into bed to reach out and take the large box in her hands, she found herself shaking her head as she tipped the lid open only to have a full-view of a well-cooked English Breakfast neatly arranged inside the plastic ware.

 

“That idiot –“

 

Completely ignoring the high-pitched voice of the host echoing from the TV, Vega had to place the lunch box down as a glint of white caught her eye - a paper sitting on the surface from where she picked her breakfast up. Making a rude sound, she picked the white envelope up and curiously read the hastily-scribbled words on the cover –

 

_Pardon me my sweet, but I have to return this to you before you have my head cut off. And before you get furious – I do hope you enjoy the breakfast I made for you!_

_Tom xoxo_

 

Suddenly finding herself gritting her teeth, Vega peeked inside the envelope to find a hotel room key. _What the--_  Vega thought,  looking as if she never felt so confused her entire life. _What is this? Why would he have a key? Then this only means that he was in here ear –_

 

Raising her head, Vega suddenly frowned.

 

A hotel key.

 

And then the entire fracas where Max had Tom locked up in her room made sense.

 

“HIDDLESTON –“ Vega was in the middle of cursing his name when the sound of his voice crackling from the TV set rendered her silent.

 

“ _Any last words for the audience, Tom?”_

 

“ _Oh I’d like to greet little sleepyheads out there a good morning! Rise and shine darlings! Especially if you’re going to pop in the theatre tonight. Lots of love!_ ”

 

Snarling, Vega picked up the remote and turned off the TV, instead of her initial plan of knocking it off the cabinet with a good aim of her pillow.

 

Falling back on her knees as she sat on the bed, she raised her arms to stretch out the sleepiness in her system… trying to forget that Tom has subtly greeted her “Good Morning!” on live television. Either that or she’s assuming too much. She fell on her back and stretched on her pillow before turning to the side to stare at the black lunch box, thinking that maybe she’s just being too speculative. But it is Tom after all. And with the fucking events that has been happening ever since the girls left for the United States –

 

Vega angrily got up with a snap and snatched the lunch box from the table.

 

 

***

 

 

_Munch. Munch. Munch._

 

@ **mari_mac** : Oh bed! How I missed you bed! Will never leave you again #homesweethome

 

@ **samanthareeks** : Goodbye #London! I will miss you! Hello #Tennessee! Glad to be home!

 

@ **mjade** : Few hours of sleep. Few bags of vomit. 15 hours on plane. Please. Don’t. Talk to me. #imisslondon #jetlag

                                                                                                                                                                                               

Despite the initial sour look on her face, Vega managed to smile while in the middle of chewing away those delicious sausages that came from the lunch box Tom has prepared for that morning. Sitting over her counter, mulling over her surprise breakfast; good news came to her in the form of tweets telling her that the girls are home, safe and sound.

 

Bringing the phone closer to her face in a lazy attempt to read the tweets without having to get off her stool to grab her glasses, the poor girl suddenly jumped when a doorbell sound was emitted from her phone.

 

_Good morning sunshine, how is your breakfast? – TH_

 

Vega found herself automatically snarling at the familiar initials. Shoving a whole sausage in her mouth and a bit of the omelet, she quickly took the phone with both hands and started texting viciously.

 

_YOU. YOU WERE IN MY ROOM. YOU WERE IN MY ROOM WHILE I WAS SLEEPING. YOU BETTER    EXPLAIN THIS HIDDLESTON. - VG_

 

She fell back onto her seat in a huff as she blew her bangs off her forehead, still literally upset about the privacy of her hotel being breached. Just right after she shoved a toast in her mouth, her phone started rattling on the wooden surface of the counter again.

 

_I'm really sorry about that darling, but you know I have to return that hotel room key in style. – TH_

_However, I did predict that you would be utterly upset by this, so I am sending you this picture   to pacify you. [Attachment] - TH_

 

Vega looked cluelessly at her phone as if it was trying to teach her morse code, or worse - calculus. She opened the attachment on Tom's message and she ended up tilting her head in frustration when she found out what it was:

 

It was an instagram-sized picture of the man in a wonderful navy blue suit, his turquoise eyes shining, his pale face framed by his black curls as he held on the lapels of his dark suit, as he held up two tickets which read "COMPANY" up at the camera. The room where he stood in was dark, seemingly taken before dawn - and what completely bothered Vega was the fact that she can see the outline of her hotel room's mirror just behind Tom's tall gangly figure --

 

"ARGH," Vega threw her hands up in the air in frustration. 

 

_OH GOD YOU STALKER. YOU, BIG, GANGLY, IRREPRESSIBLE CREEPER! – VG_

 

She felt like she was texting as if there is no tomorrow. By the time she was done, she felt like she didn’t have any appetite left to finish the bacon, the hashbrowns, the grilled tomatoes, and whatever was left of her English breakfast. But even before she can retort, her phone was buzzing yet again.

 

_Oi! Not even a thank you? Quite the heartbreak, I’d reckon… - TH_

_But does this mean that you are not coming with me to watch the musical later? - TH_

_Here’s a sad face which came directly from the depths of my misery -- : ( - TH_

The face Vega made seemed as if she wanted to do something horrible to the sheets and to the pillows… such as throwing them viciously against the walls. Trying to calm down as she cut half of the hashbrown with a fork and shoved it up her mouth, she placed her phone down on the counter with a thud and started pacing around the room…

 

…only to dash right into her closet, yanking the doors open, realizing that her pretty black dress (the only decent one she actually brought to London) is still out of bounds at the cleaners.

 

Violently tugging at her hair, she went back to the counter and picked up her mobile.

 

_I think I sent you the memo last night that the girliest dress I packed is still at the cleaners. So I may have to politely decline… - VG_

_…Unless you want me to turn up like that cross between a dominatrix and a preschool teacher with the glasses during that Hamilton Hodell Shoot. – VG_

 

She hasn't even placed the phone down when she received a new text from Tom. "Jesus Christ," Vega exclaimed. "Texting as if he isn’t busy at all -- " She just had to silence herself when she read his reply.

 

_Oooh, a dominatrix Aeo. How very tempting. – TH_

_But once again, I knew that and I told you that I will take care of it. Just make sure that you're at the lobby by ten, alright sweetie? I'll see you tonight. - TH_

 

Falling back on her chair with a puzzled look on her face - Vega crossed her arms as she still held on to her phone, wondering if Tom just deliberately shot down her declination of going to the play... But then, she remembered that she made a promise that she would see him today.

 

Lost in bewilderment and thought, Vega found herself looking at the clock which read eight fourty-five, before nibbling on the end of the last sausage of her English breakfast array.

 

 

***

 

 

It was around five past ten when Vega found herself stumbling towards the lobby, dressed up in a loose blue shirt, an old pair of jeans, with her old black cardigan placed on top of the ensemble for good measure. Unsure of how to dress, and slightly conscious of the fact that Tom was picking her up, the girl ended up throwing on the first thing she could tug out of her closet that made her look somewhat decent. However, she couldn’t find her tall bumbling buddy anywhere when she entered the hotel lobby.

 

Instead, a tall redheaded woman who was sporting a cool brown leather jacket approached her. “Might you be Vega?”

 

Hovering about a foot over her head, the smaller girl looked up at her and nodded. “And you are –“

 

She grinned as Vega took a quick notice of the adorable freckles on her nose. “The name’s Reba,” she said, a somewhat northern accent tinting her words. “Reba Trenton.”

 

“Oh.” For some reason, the grin Vega was wearing earlier suddenly melted into a frown as she returned the handshake.

 

To her surprise Reba chuckled. “Oh cheer up,” she started as she loosened the maroon scarf wrapped around her neck. “It’s your cheeky friend who sent me here after all.”

 

“I wonder,” Vega snorted. “…which cheeky friend you are talking about.” She tried not to rudely eye the woman from head to toe, but she did take note about her slender figure, that beautiful pale skin, wondrous red hair, and that air of artistry that surrounds her… not to mention the myriad of braids that was strewn in her hair, held by colorful clips a grown woman wouldn’t dare use.

 

Reba rolled her eyes. “Who else?” she exclaimed as she tucked a motorcycle helmet under her arm. “Bloody Thomas, that wanker.”

 

Vega found herself raising an eyebrow. “What –“

 

“Said he needed the best in the business to find his girl the ideal getup,” Reba muttered along as she played with the buckles on her gloves. “Well, I told that old chap that I better see this girl for myself instead of just sending her a sized-dress, whaddya think?”

 

The smaller girl opened her mouth and ended up not knowing what to say as she placed a hand on her hip.

 

“I can’t believe Tom –“ Vega started as she tried to palm her forehead. “Ma’am I’m really sorry if he bothered you –“

 

But Reba wasn’t listening to her, as she was busy circling Vega like a hawk – looking at her from head to toe. “Well you’re in luck, kiddo,” she exclaimed, shifting the motorcycle helmet in another hand. “You’re a mini, and that happens to be my style.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Smirking, Reba suddenly stretched her arm which held the helmet in Vega’s direction. “How about we continue this discussion someplace else? Ever wore one of these?”

 

 

 

***

 

“You don’t sound Australian with that accent, mate!” Reba screamed over the wind as she rode past Trafalgar Square. Vega was busy gritting her teeth as she dug her nails into Reba’s jacket, having her arms wrapped around the older woman’s waist as she rode behind her on that Ducati motorbike. “You sound more American to me!”

 

Blinking, Vega was thankful that her hair wasn’t being blown off in the wind, having a huge helmet propped over her head. “It’s a long story!” she screamed over the traffic sounds. “Let’s just say I haven’t been a pure Aussie till 2010!”

 

Reba’s interested chuckle was muffled in the wind. “That’s curious!”

 

Just when Vega thought she would be whipped out of her seat with the way Reba rode her motorbike in and out of traffic, they pulled up in front of a decent looking establishment, which seemingly told her that it was a dress salon. Considering that they were in the well known Couture District in town, Vega just had to hold her breath as she stepped down from the motorbike and took her helmet off… and gazed at the beautiful blue-green dresses standing in the glass window of the shop.

 

“Like those?” she heard Reba’s voice from behind her as the older woman did final checks before stepping off her ride and removing her own helm.

 

“They’re wonderful,” Vega whispered as she turned around to face her.

 

Gleaming with pride, Reba grinned back at the girl and exclaimed, “See those two with the sequins and the V-neck design? I made those.” And with that, she opened the door and stepped in which much flair.

 

Vega’s smile widened as she followed suit. “Get out of here!”

 

Reba disappeared inside for a while, probably chatting with a few other designers and caretakers of the boutique, causing the small Asian girl to wander around the parlor. Trying to forget those questions lingering in her head about Reba (and probably how she is related to Thain), Vega found herself getting lost in the one thing she often loves getting enamoured by – designs.

 

These weren’t the typical kind of suits and dresses you can find in mall boutiques. As Vega moved closer and inspected the quality and the material used for each without having to rudely touch them with her hands, these were the kind of dresses personally tailored for individuals who requested them. Some of those hanging on the mannequins seem as if they appeared on a red carpet or two themselves, if she would recheck her memory.

 

“You seem to like what you see,” said Reba who has returned to the parlor, addressing Vega who was standing up, having a closer look at a pleated white cocktail dress.

 

Spinning around, Vega found herself slowly getting used to Reba’s tone – since believe it or not, it did remind her a bit about Max. It actually made her realize how she misses the little sport. “These,” Vega gestured to the dresses. “These are high quality…” Whistling, she could only say after – “Wow.”

 

Grinning, Reba walked towards her and seemingly eyed her from head to toe – whether she was judging Vega for what she has said or was subtly trying to gauge her measurements, the younger girl just couldn’t tell what the redhead was thinking. “I’m flattered,” Reba finally said, before gesturing towards the innermost part of the boutique.

 

“Now how about you actually give these a try?”

 

Vega found a smile forming on her lips, unbelieving her words as she crossed her arms. “Me? Try these?” She bit her lip as she looked around. “Are you quite sure? I’m just…” She sighed. “These look like they’re fit for models and personalities…” she turned to Reba again. “Are you _really_ sure?”

 

A sarcastic laugh seems to have echoed from the redhead. “Some of them are professionally tailored yes, but we have something here for everyone.” Gesturing for her to come on, Reba said, “And we have to find you one that fits, before lunch strikes, or else we will be subjected to the God of Mischief’s wrath…”

 

Vega found her smile spreading from ear to ear as she shook her head and went with Reba. “Thomas…” she whispered as she shook her head.

 

 

***

 

 

“Too short.”

 

“Makes her look like a fish.”

 

“Makes her look like a vase.”

 

“Makes her look like a tranny.”

 

“It’s for a little visit to the theatre, not the prom.”

 

Vega twirled around in the violet piece which reached her legs; the huge floral frizz decorating her waist and trailed down her legs apparently caused her to make a sour face, as she turned to Reba and shook her head despairingly.

 

“Oh I share your sentiments, girl,” Reba nodded, making a gesture with her finger to an assistant to get another dress. “That just doesn’t look right.”

 

Shrugging, Vega lifted her skirt to reveal those old, worn out black chucks as she moved quickly back into the dressing room just across the platform to move out of the weird yet gorgeous-looking expensive dress. It was high-quality and gorgeous alright, it just didn’t suit her height or her size. Half of her brain was somewhat cussing at Tom for putting too much butter in the omelette or giving her too many sausages in that English breakfast array.

 

“Uhm Miss Reba,” Vega called out of the dressing room. Reba found herself making a sour face at the mention of her name, causing her to call out – “Please Vega, we’re all friends here. Just call me Reba.”

 

Silence echoed from the dressing room. “Sorry…” came Vega’s voice.

 

She didn’t notice Reba chuckling silently to herself as she looked at a row of dresses an assistant brought out.

 

Vega was heard clearing her throat behind the dressing room door, amidst the scuffle of cloth, as the said purple ensemble appeared over the door, causing the assistant to take it off Vega’s hands “If you don’t mind… I’ve got a small suggestion: How about a simple cocktail dress? Nothing too fancy, its just a little night out of town –“

 

She heard Reba snort. “Clearly, someone’s not going to agree that it’s just a little night out of – well lookie what we have here.” An assistant brought her a particular dress which the redhead spun around with the hanger in her hands, carefully eyeing it before handing it back to the assistant who was tending to Vega. “Perfect! A cocktail dress of your choosing. Try this on.”

 

A few minutes later, Vega stepped out of the dressing room, causing Reba to stop chatting with the two assistants, turning their attention to the girl in the new dress. Subtly taking note of their expressions, Vega stood in front of the full length mirror… and found herself gaping at the reflection as well.

 

It was a wonderful blue ensemble; modest enough for a formal gathering, but it definitely gave her a bit of spunk with the nice tressed pleats on the edge of the skirt. It had small sequins over the edge of its neck, and it trailed down towards the v-shaped opening, crowning the swell of her breasts. It gave enough room for a decent belt, but it would work without one as well. And what made Vega love it was how it simply ballooned as she spun on her heels.

 

“Well…” she felt herself gasp after doing a final turn on the podium.

 

“It fits you perfectly…”  Reba said, seemingly amused with how Vega looked as she quickly took a snapshot of the girl standing in front of her with her mobile phone, before completely ignoring her as she went to work – texting.

 

“Seems like we found it…” Vega whispered as she stared at her reflection, coming to a complete stop as she stopped fidgeting her feet on the floor, after having to take off her hideous black sullied converse shoes that completely ruin the entire look.

 

“Yep,” Reba muttered flatly without looking up from her phone. “I knew it. You’re a mini. Told them I was right.”

 

Noticing the black strap hanging from one of the pleats, she picked it up and realized it was the tag of the dress. However, Vega felt her heart sink down her stomach with a resounding splash when she realized how much the dress cost. “Uhm, Reba – I don’t think I can get this dress.”

 

Looking up from the phone aghast, Reba narrowed her eyes. “Eh? Why not?”

 

Gulping, Vega frowned and said, “Maybe we can find another one. This one is waaaay beyond my budget.”

 

To her surprise, Reba snorted and gave the assistants a gesture to clean up the other dresses lying around the parlor. “Don’t you fret dear,” she said, instructing an assistant to pick up a gold-laced white dress which Vega tried earlier and make her look like a bride, something waaay out of style for the event she was attending. “That dress has been paid for. It’s yours for tonight and…” A soft beep comes from her phone, causing her to peer at it, eventually grinning once she has read whatever message was intended for her. “…for as long as you want, according to Tom.”

 

“WHAT?!” Vega almost bellowed.

 

Reba raised her eyebrows as she admired the dress she made, currently hanging on Vega perfectly as if she’s a mannequin suited for it. “You heard what I said. Geez,” she whistled. “That fella is quite smitten, I’d say. This is the first time he asked me a favor like this.”

 

The brunette felt her shoulders slump over in shock, causing her to lose her poise. “You can’t –“ She found herself raising her hands, tempted to tear at her hair. “He can’t –“

 

Reba narrowed her green eyes at the girl, her nose twitching as Vega tried to convince her either way to ignore Tom’s payment and usher in what’s left in her debit card instead. “Oh lass, forget about what you’re planning – _It’s been done._ ” She exclaimed, raising a hand. “Now get out of that wonderful blue tassel so we can have that wrapped and proceed to lunch.”

 

As Reba grinned at her before walking off, Vega found herself covering her face with her fists, wondering why Tom would go the extra mile just do buy her an expensive dress as a solution for the problem which concerned her original black formal suit being at the cleaners.

 

“Ughhhhhhhh,” was the sound that escaped her mouth when she just couldn’t fathom the facts.

 

 

***

 

 

It was a little past 1:30pm and since Reba was running off to an appointment and Vega had to rest before the “little trip to the theatre”, both women opted for having to take-away from a well known gourmet food stand which sold the best Chicken Tikka Masala meal in the district. The next plan was to eat the takeaway at a nearby park from the food stand, where it was easy for Reba to run off to her next meeting – and probably just a few blocks away from Vega’s hotel.

 

As Reba took her turn of waiting for the food after splitting the bill with Vega who took the orders, the younger girl stood nearby in case her newfound friend decided to switch places, passing her time looking through a hobby-store window as she clutched a small paperbag with the prized blue dress folded neatly within it.

 

Still slightly aghast with the days events, on how Tom can easily cook up a storm without even being there… the lightness of the dress in the bag dangling from her hands made her wonder what merited her to actually get a new outfit just for tonight’s performance. Vega wondered if this is the way Thain would attempt to win a girl’s heart – or any girl’s heart – it felt somewhat over the top with the expensive gifts and the consistent wooing through high class events. Not to mention having to send an actual fashion designer to babysit her for half a day as she looked for a dress which she would eventually wear in _his_ presence.

 

As she was lost in thought, Vega found herself staring at a particular merchandise sitting behind the display window of the hobby shap. Now this merchandise – a particular pair of brightly blue headphones that seemed big enough to crush her small head – seemingly set her brain at peace, cancelling out the machinations of issues and problems she has been encountering for the past month. As the thoughts about the dress, Reba, and Tom faded from her brain; Vega found herself being enamoured by this random pair of headphones which seemed only to be a day old – sitting idly and unnoticed as it is showcased behind the glass window.

 

What amused her even more is the moment she took out her glasses to get a good look at it, and saw the insignia which read as T.A.R.D.I.S. plastered on the side… along with a small white sticker of a police box on the orbed exterior of the earpiece. Now Vega, who did nothing during her idle days (and some nights before she went to bed); was slowly being inducted to the Sci-Fi fandom once more, thanks to watching random re-runs of Doctor Who. By this time, she is aware what the TARDIS stands for, and is completely being sucked into the Time Traveller’s world without even knowing it.

 

She was about to peer closer for a pricetag when someone suddenly tapped her shoulder.

 

“Oi!” Reba exclaimed; braids bouncing as she approached her. “I didn’t realize that you wore glasses. Well anyway, lunch is ready.”

 

Taking a last look at the headphones, Vega finally looked away and followed Reba towards a row of benches neatly positioned outside the park. Graciously receiving the pita wrap meal she ordered from the bag she shared with the redhead, the two women sat side by side as they ate their lunches.

 

“I am eternally grateful for what you did today,” Vega politely said after taking a bite of her wrap. “I just wish Tom didn’t have to bother you just so you can go through all of this trouble.”

 

Reba did this hearty laugh as she boisterously wiped away some sauce from the side of her mouth. “Nonsense,” she exclaimed, talking around her food before having to gulp down. “Between Thomas and I, this was a good proposition. I get my work exposed in the theatre tonight – he gets his girlfriend a new dress. It’s just a good give-and-take promotional opportunity.”

 

Vega found her eyes widening at the explanation. The promotional exposure was something which didn’t click with her right away (despite being a Promotions Intern, such a shame really), but now it suddenly made more sense. As a starting artist, it was a huge opportunity for Reba to expose her designs at formal events with celebrities and media coverage. However, there was one particular thing she didn’t agree with in that statement –

 

“By the way,” Vega started. “I’m not his girlfriend.”

 

The designer actually snorted. “Well that’s a pity,” she exclaimed. “Knowing Tom, he would have a girl wrapped around his finger with this simple act. You are one tough cookie to break, Vega.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

Vega continued eating in silence as she wondered why she flatly told a close friend of Tom’s about how she literally looked at that mixed up roll of emotions between herself and the man. But there was another question nagging at the back of her brain…

 

“Did you…” she started after a few small bites of her lunch. “…ever, well you know. You and Tom…”

 

At first it seemed as if Reba didn’t understand what she wanted to imply. Minutes later – it seemed to have hit the spot and Reba burst out laughing amidst Vega’s broken sentences.

 

This completely made the younger girl jump, making Vega regret asking the question in the first place. “Me? Seriously darling, you think I had a history with that silly little wanker?” Reba gasped in between laughter. “Yes sure, he isn’t tiny but – Thomas?!” She started laughing again, causing Vega to turn pale, making her think that she was right – _Reba may be one of Tom’s ex’s girlfriends or something_. “Tall and lanky really isn’t my thing dear, be rest assured about that. But God forbid, if I never met Tom – I wouldn’t be engaged to my Marty right now.”

 

Vega almost dropped her wrap. “Really?” Suddenly, she felt guilty of even asking the question. “Wow, I’m… Congratulations.”

 

Reba laughed at the awkward combination of words in her sentences. “Thank you darling,” she exclaimed, patting the smaller girl on the shoulder. “We are getting married next year. This is why I want my current line to be exposed and shipped out so I can start working on my new project.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Vega asked, “New project?”

 

Grinning to herself, the girl saw a whole new side to the seemingly rough-edged artist who took punk and goth as her identity as a first impression, as Reba smiled – an aura emanating from her which could be found in every blushing bride. “I started designing a new line of dresses for the Wedding Expo,” she exclaimed, a twinkle in her eye. “Remember that gold-laced ensemble you tried earlier? That is one of the prototypes.”

 

Remembering how it looked on her and how she actually blushed while looking herself in the mirror (only to have her feel bothered after Reba exclaimed “She’s going to a play, not her wedding”), Vega could only say… “It really is beautiful.”

 

Touched, Reba grinned brightly at her and exclaimed, “Thank you, Vega. Coming from someone who tried it on, it really is a flattering compliment. Thank you.”

 

Vega found herself smiling as she tried to reach at least half of her wrap.

 

“You know,” Reba suddenly exclaimed, having to gulp all of a sudden – having taken a huge bite. “You should come see the rest of the Wedding Designs when I finish them next year. I’d be glad if you popped in by May.”

 

Shrugging and eventually nodding, Vega said, “Why not. I’d be honored.”

 

The two ate their lunch in silence, pleased with how the conversation turned out. Finishing earlier before Vega does, Reba turns to her and says, “You know Vega, you’re a nice kid.”

 

The younger girl turns to her, a bit of confusion in her eyes.

 

“I’m glad Tom has found a friend in you,” she exclaims. “Now I know that wanker has a few friends he can trust even if he’s in this glitz and glamour world where anything can happen. You – “ she patted Vega on the shoulder. “I know he can count on.”

 

The brunette made a small smile as she looked at the ground, the feeling of giddiness and the sour acid of anxiety mixing in her stomach. “I hope so too.”


	45. Because the Lady is a Tramp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time Vega finally agrees to go on an official "date".

The first thing Vega wanted to do when she got back to her room was to fall face-first into her sheets and sleep the rest of her afternoon off. It was only two-thirty in the afternoon, and the pita wrap she just ate is causing all the blood from her brain flow down to her stomach, making her feel sleepier than usual. But as she lay on her bed with her stomach on the sheets, she turned her head around to see that blue dress she just got earlier, reminding her that she should be up at least an hour and a half before six to get ready.

 

_Looks like I got a preview of something that I could see later, but no worries. I’m still very excited. See you around 6, love! – TH_

 

Still glaring at her phone, Vega dropped it beside her pillow and covered her face with a hand as she started to succumb to slumber. Having set the alarm, she felt her mind linger towards the words Reba has just said about Tom… But then she just brushed it away at the recesses of her mind and completely sank into torpor as the hum of the airconditioning unit lulled her to sleep.

 

 

***

 

 

_Ready when you are, darling. – TH_

 

Closing her inbox with a small frown as she slipped the phone back in her purse, Vega found herself drawing her white pea coat tighter around her shoulders, accenting the deep and royal blue of the cocktail dress. She looked up and stared at the elevator floor indicator, which currently stopped at the 10th floor, to accommodate a mother and her daughter who entered the lift.

 

She saw the little girl holding on to her mother’s hand look up at her, surveying her cheeks pink with blush and eyes painted with the shades of blue and brown. Vega smiled feebly, stretching her lips awkwardly for the first time after she has applied the best lipgloss she could find in her make-up bag. She really hated dolling herself up, and the best that she can do was what she did back at the Dinner Party (and the After Party), but something at the back of her head told her that she just really have to up the bar this time around and become friends with her make-up kit just for this once…

 

The elevator finally opened at the ground floor, and the little girl had to be persuaded by her mother to stop “staring at the young lady in the blue dress” as they stepped out of the lift. Sighing nervously as she hid a chuckle, Vega realized that there was another person who was gawking in her direction the moment she stepped out of the elevator.

 

“Wow…”

 

For a moment, the girl found her small smile melt into something else. There he was, also dressed in blue - that dapper blazer which had the fandom babbling in tongues, complete with a vest of the same hue, sporting a red necktie; standing in the lobby wearing a pair of shades (which was perched on his head, having to lift it to get a better gander at the girl) in hopes to hide his actual identity. Tom was literally gawking at her as she took a definite step forward, his jaw unhinged at the vision he was seeing.

 

Sadly, Vega was seeing another color as she moved towards him and punched his arm.

 

“Ow!” Tom yelped, jerking his arm back, a pained expression in those blue eyes as he rubbed the spot where Vega’s knuckles made contact. “What was that for?!”

 

Shaking her head and gritting her teeth, she punched Tom again below the shoulder, causing the man to yelp again. "You perv," she said under her breath. "This is for entering my room without consent!"  Tom was already biting his lip as he looked down, rubbing his arm. "And this - " Vega punched him again. "Is for the trauma you caused me that night you and Max conspired on this thing..." The giant just gave her a pair of pained puppy-dog eyes, running his hands on the sore spot, pretending as if her punches really hurt.

 

Stepping back, Vega crossed her arms and pursed her lips. “What can you say for yourself?”

 

Without batting an eyelash, Tom spoke. “I was about to mention how breathtaking you look…”

 

Suddenly, Vega felt as if the fabric she was wearing was slightly aflame, the lace searing onto her skin, making her feel so... uncomfortable. Dropping her fight stance, she suddenly sank back into a demure temperament, placing a hand over the other as it fell over her skirt. She refused to look up, knowing how Thain may now be looking at her in the most adoring way possible, that _look_ that can melt her in a flash. "Well," Vega's voice almost dropped to a whisper. " _You_ bought the dress..."

 

Tom's voice seemed to sound softer as he reached out to take her hand. "And _you_ chose the dress..." he said "To think of it, this is how you repay me for it." He chuckled. "A sore arm --"

 

Vega felt her mouth twitch as she looked up with much worry. "I'm sorry --"

 

To her surprise, he planted a kiss on those knuckles which hit his arm. "Repay me for the breakfast… repay me for the dress… repay me for this evening --"

 

Vega snatches her hand out of his grasp and subtly tries to rub the kiss off her knuckles. "Alright, alright!" she hissed, unable to hide the subtle tint of fondness in her eyes. "I'm really sorry Tom..."

 

He smiles. "I love it when you say my name," he whispers as he holds out an arm.

 

The girl looked away as he stretched out an arm for her to hold on to, but in a flash, she looked as if she was seeing red again as she snapped out of that dreamy trance he put her into and slapped Tom's arm. "But you really didn't have to buy the dress! Thain!"

 

Tom looked as if he was close to giving up - or dragging her back upstairs for a quick wild snog just to calm her down. "Oh feisty little Vega," he exclaimed as he took her hand and gave it a little tug. "Even if that pretty dress is twice its price, I would still get it for you." He grinned, showing those radiant pearly whites, causing Vega to shrink in the dress in question.

 

"Would you like to continue this little lover’s quarrel on the way to the theatre? We might miss the opening act."

 

Her frown slowly melting away, she just let her best friend lead the way out of the lobby, where _everyone_ on the reception desk was watching the two argue like kids.

 

 

***

 

 

As the two sat at the back of the rented car, it looked like a repeated scene of what happened in the cab after Tom lost his cool when Vega got her hands on his phone a day ago. The tall, lanky gentleman had his elbow propped against the window, looking out in the dimming night sky, subtly stealing glances of the girl sitting beside him. The girl on the other hand had her lips pursed as she sat with both hand on her lap, her seat completely filled up with the tresses of her little gown.

 

"You alright?" Tom broke the silence.

 

Vega looked up, grinned and nodded. "Yes! I'm fine." But the moment she closed her mouth, she looked back down and was glad that he didn't notice how she blushed like a school girl.

 

Biting his lower lip, feeling a bit odd, his mouth slowly turned into an awkward smile as Tom turned to look out of the window, running a hand through the hem of his dinner jacket before nervously chewing on a finger as he smiled to himself. Summoning all the courage to steal another glance of the girl whose eyes were hidden under her bangs, lips pursed as she looked out through her own window, he turned to her and said, “I’m really glad you could come watch ‘Company’ with me. I was afraid a few months ago I’d have to watch the revival on my own… but,” Tom smiled and laughed to himself. “With how things escalated, I’m glad that I get to see it with you.”

 

Finding her own voice slowly being released from that awkward trap she created ever since Thain started openly flirting with her; Vega said, “Really?” A sort of sarcastic tone was found in her voice. “You just invited me so you have someone to watch a play with you – “ Despite the sarcasm, Vega found herself ironically smiling. “Really Thain –“

 

Removing his finger from his mouth, Tom made a face which could rival Vega’s ironic expression and said, “Come on Vega, it’s not just that.” His voice suddenly softened as he leaned towards her, his hands moving towards hers, longing for a touch. “You know how much this entire evening means to me.”

 

Vega parted her lips, wondering how she can stay still as she felt his fingers wrap around hers as their hands lock with each other. Looking down, she felt her mouth dry up and her head blank out, as if she was about to go through a panic attack again. But to her surprise, Tom manages to calm her down with a smile – something she thought he could never do.

 

“So thank you,” he whispered, not breaking eye-contact.

 

Vega gulped as she tried to smile back, trying to show him the sincerity he truly deserved. “But you really didn’t have to buy the dress –“

 

Tom suddenly found himself cracking up, impressed with how Vega would often turn an intimate moment into something where he would be caught off guard, laughing. “Seriously Vega, should we talk about this again –“

 

That was when the car pulled up in front of the theatre, causing the two to look out of the window and pause the conversation.

 

It seemed like one of those old classic London theatres, located at the heart of the city, where huge titles and events have been held. Prince of Wales theatre, they may have called it. Vega stepped out of the car as she held onto Tom’s hand, as she surveyed the glitz and glamour surrounding the fascade of the theatre, recognizing it from pictures and articles she had been studying and surveying for their magazine project from ages ago. She probably even remembered how her boss from Melbourne was invited to a play held in the same venue from six months ago, and noted on the fact that someone from Jes’s team had to cover the Opening Night of a Broadway Hit a few weeks ago.

 

There was a red carpet alright, but the revival of the 1970s play opened a week ago, and there weren’t that much personalities present – well except for her _date_.

 

“First time at the Wales?” Tom asked with a grin as he watched her marvel at the scene.

 

Vega tored her eyes from the bright lights and grinned. “First time actually stepping in it,” she exclaimed as she followed him as they crossed through a group of people who were either tourists or part of the audience, waiting to get in line. “I think I’ve seen too many photographs over the past couple of months ever since I landed in Promotions.”

 

Tom rolled his eyes at the mention of her work again. “Darling,” he exclaimed as he grinned at a man in a suit standing by the door who raised an eyebrow upon recognizing him. He quickly opened the door once Tom flashed him the VIP-marked tickets, indicating that he go straight for the lounge. “At least you get to experience this wonderful landmark without being too absorbed in your occupation,” he said, slightly stern, slightly foreboding, but still filled with the charm and cheeriness as his usual disposition. “So just sit back and relax. You’re with me, not with your blonde, dominatrix boss.”

 

Vega gasped at what seemed to be a joke. “I heard that! I’ll tell Holly!”

 

Tom subtly stuck out a tongue at her when they entered the seemingly empty lobby. “See,” he pointed out as he guided her up the stairs. “Told you, _get your mind off work_.” He laughed a bit to himself as he watched Vega fold like a scorned little kitten. “Its funny, your mind seems to always wander off when we’re together… I hope this isn’t a new way of trying to skirt around my displays of affection, sweetheart.”

 

The girl shot him a look which conveyed the expression of being burned, but Tom shot her back with an adoring look, causing Vega to almost lose her step, if it wasn’t the firm grip on his hand. They were in the middle of the staircase when a flash emanated from the bottom of the stairs, lighting up their backs for a moment. Ignoring it like how he’s used to, Tom continued upwards as he released Vega’s hand and slowly placed his around her shoulder – subtly telling the girl to ignore it as she attempted to look back and glare at the photographer who might have snapped a picture.

 

 

***

 

“Wow, that guy who played Paul really has a nice voice. What’s his name again? What was it, is it… I think its Rob, is it?”

 

“I reckon it must be Robert Batten. Awesome chap, seen some of his acts lately. He’s mentioned in the programme – you sure you don’t want to get one, Aeo?”

 

They walked out of the theatre doors hand in hand, seemingly closer than how they were before they watched the play – awkward and too polite toward each other. Vega has shed off her anxious and weary demeanor like how she was around Tom ever since the Afterparty, and she had this air of curiosity and amusement as she talked to him animatedly. Tom on the other hand was greatly pleased with this development as he listened to her intently just like the old days, with the Programme underneath his other arm, and her hand under another.

 

“Isn’t it too late?” Vega exclaimed as she grabbed the programme from under his arm and flipped through it, glancing at the closed souvenirs stall as they went through a back flight of stairs, away from the crowd and the photographer line. “It’s a nice haul, but I might end up piling it by my magazine stand in the office.” Sheepishly shrugging, she looked up at him. “One of my officemates might end up stealing it from under my nose. Cris for instance…”

 

Tom’s bright smile softened, as they reached the end of the stairs, his eyes fleeting sideways for a moment, as if he remembered something. “You’re doing it again, Vega…” he exclaimed as they made their ways towards one of the not-so-known back exits of the theatre. “Since you started it,” he said as he stood down the alley and waved towards their chauffeur who got into the rented car parked in a distance. “Mind if I ask you about the developments on _that_ photoshoot you won’t allow me to talk about in front of our friends?”

 

The young woman in the white peacoat found herself staring up at him with some sort of a lost look as they stood close to the building’s walls, waiting for the car to pass by. Suddenly remembering the events of that darned event where she didn’t expect Tom to be in, Vega suddenly realized how she seemed to have deliberately erased that photoshoot from her recent memory, even if it’s a major project of hers. “I know Luke or Mickey from Hamilton Hodell should be the ones asking for the updates,” Tom said slowly, seemingly embarrassed for having to pry about a memory he believed that Vega didn’t want to be reminded of. “But you know…” His blue eyes hovered to look at her, ever so dotingly. “I loved working on that project. Never felt so…” Vega looked up to find him staring at the pavement in the dark, running his hands around his collar, like what he usually does when he’s emotionally overwhelmed and the like. “ _Inspired_.”

 

Vega could admit that she couldn’t hide her smile during that moment. She couldn’t even take it off her face when she finally got into the car and sat beside him, still patiently waiting for her to answer his question. There was something so lively and enthusiastic in Tom’s voice which just made her beam, and his so-called “subtle” adoration often hidden under his smile that would usually bother her during the past few days happened not to unnerve her at all. And during that moment in time, Vega found herself cozying up to the man she saw as her old friend, not the famous decorated film and stage actor everyone adored.

 

“I already got the pictures,” Vega exclaimed, looking up at Tom and grinning – something she thought she couldn’t do during the past few days. “I’m reviewing them before re-sending them to Holly for printing approval. Terry Gillis from publication already did the interview with you on that same day, I think it’ll run with her editor and be ready anytime next week. We could be releasing it in the issue for next month.”

 

 Vega smiled up at him again, bravely glancing at his tall figure seated right beside her. “I know what you’re up to Tom –“ she exclaimed. “Don’t worry, you know that _you_ and _I_ could pull some strings and I could possibly send you hi-resolution soft copies of that shoot. Especially with you and that blonde girl, if you insist. Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.”

 

Tom wrinkled his nose at the mention of that raunchy part of the shoot, as a tingle ran through his spine, trying to remember what happened and that priceless emotion etched on his best friend’s face when she saw it. “You’re such a sweetheart,” he said as he looked back at her and raised a hand to dotingly nudge her cheek with the back of his hand. “Thank you, Vega.”

 

Vega smiled, as she looked down, proud of herself for not flinching when Tom touched her cheek. However, another question seemed to be bugging her mind… “Tom,” she started. “Be honest with me: Did _you_ have something to do with that photoshoot? At all?”

 

He looked in her direction, seemingly surprised with her question, but he just ended up looking away with a twinkle in his eye as a smug grin appeared from the corner of his lips. But he didn’t answer the question.

 

In fact, he didn’t answer her question till they got down of the car, and have found a table in this wonderful Greek restaurant a few blocks from the Wales.

 

“Tom!!! Come on!” Vega has completely dropped her guard at this point and was furiously tugging at his sleeve, while he on the other hand was red from trying to hold his giggles in as he took her coat. “Don’t leave me hanging like this – you’ve got to give me something!”

 

Giggling like a mad school boy, Tom suddenly was covering his mouth, his black curls bouncing as he tried to be silent in his seat, causing his date to turn red and start subtly pummeling his arm with a fist.

 

“Alright, alright!” he exclaimed as he caught Vega’s hands and moved towards her on the couch-style seats surrounding their table. “I’ll tell you _everything_ I know, Vega dear. Just don’t turn me black and blue.” Tom giggled again. “You really do _hurt_ the ones you _love_ , don’t you?” This statement earned him one last punch to the shoulder, causing him to giggle some more.

 

Settling down and typically running a hand through his dark curls, you see a sort of calmness wash through Tom’s face as he quieted down. Looking down at the table as a gentle smile formed on his face, he turned to face Vega with a serious expression, albeit the small smile on his lips.

 

“That photoshoot project with Way Magazine has been scheduled since three months ago,” Tom exclaimed. “For some reason, Way editors have been trying to cover articles about theatre actors, and I feel honored to be chosen.”

 

Vega snorted. “Sure, it has nothing to do with your ballooning career.”

 

Tom shot her a confused look. “Don’t get me wrong, sir,” Vega said defensively, raising her hands as the menu arrived. “Take it as a compliment.”

 

Wrinkling his nose at her as some sort of a doting reply to her suggestive statement, Tom continued.  “As you know, the project wouldn’t be launched until Miss Alcott has gathered her staff, until Luke – who was then present in the initial meetings, mentioned about that ‘girl from Way’ whom I ‘met’ during the Nexus Comic Convention.”

 

Tom could only beam with amusement as Vega realized who he was talking about and leaned back on her seat, looking slightly cross. “So you did have a hand with that photoshoot –“

 

Raising a hand and patting her suggestively on the knee, Tom said, “Ah, it was Luke’s suggestion – not mine. I just supplied the extra information for Holly to realize that it was actually one of her Promotional Officers.” To his surprise, that calculating look on her face melted away, and Vega was suddenly grinning to herself, impressed with the developments. “Luke told Holly how I seemed to have a good rapport with the Promotional Officer, and maybe that kind of ‘friendship’ would make me feel comfortable working with Way during the photoshoot… since he wouldn’t be able to attend because of some concerns. Luke wouldn’t find out until a few weeks later how he actually made such a right decision.”

 

Vega rolled her eyes. “Please tell me that this is all they know about…” she bit her lip. “Our _friendship_.”

 

Touching the tip of her nose with a finger as he laid a hand on the menu, Tom grinned. “Oh come on, Vega sweetheart. You know I am not quite the tattletale… But you do know they will find out the truth eventually.” He suggestively looked around the slightly packed restaurant before looking back at her, his blue eyes gleaming. “And besides,” Tom continued, stretching on his chair, a confident look in his eyes. “I thought it would be a great help for your _own_ career in the long run, being exposed to a production shoot just like that.”

 

She found herself looking away from those eyes which looked at her as if he was searching for affirmation for what he did a few days ago during the said photoshoot… Vega knew that Tom only did it with good intentions, and he probably did not even know by then how thick the tension would be between them once the photoshoot was already in motion; considering the sudden turn of events that happened during the Afterparty. In fact, Vega realized that if nothing happened that night at Tom’s flat and the entire ruckus concerning one display of affection did not push through; she would admit that she may have had quite an enjoyable experience of having to work with her best friend in that said project.

 

“Well yeah,” she said, in the middle of contemplating it all, ignoring the waiter who just arrived. “I would say you did probably get me my big break. Holly did inform me that my involvement in your HH shoot could speed up my promotion into an actual Officer.” She subtly pointed to an appetizer in the menu to indicate to the waiter what she wanted, before closing the menu and setting it aside. “So thanks.”

 

Grinning to himself as he listened to her and scanned the menu once she was done, Tom muttered, “I’m glad that it helped, Vega.” He paused to order, before returning the menu to the server. He turned to her and gave her a sincere smile. “You do know I only have the best wishes for you.”

 

Vega shot him a sheepish, slightly smug smile as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, making sure it did not interfere with the clips on the side of her head. “Still,” she exclaimed. “I found you pretty sneaky… You could have told me that you were our _model_.”

 

Tom gave her that boyish grin as he randomly played with the salt and pepper shaker. “Then it wouldn’t be fun at all!” He exclaimed, as he fought back the temptation to take her hand in his again. “You should have seen your face that day,” he said as he licked his lips. “Your expression was delicious.”

 

Vega rolled her eyes. “Delicious huh?” she found herself joking about that thing which terrified her during the next few days after the shoot. “You could say that after that entire rooftop affair.”

 

She didn’t expect him to suddenly drop into a whisper, his entire demeanour changing; that from an adorable puppy to a seductive panther breathing on her ear. “Well of course it was delicious,” he gently spoke as he moved closer so only she can hear. “I do plan to have more of that later…”

 

Vega winced. She had never been so relieved in her whole life when the waiter appeared with two bowls of salad.

 

“The appetizers! I’m starving,” she almost exclaimed loudly as Tom jumped back at the presence of the server, grinning sheepishly as he received his order. However, he shot Vega a mischievous grin as he took the bottle of parmesan placed by the waiter on the table, and tapped it over his bowl.

 

For a moment, Vega tried to breathe, patiently trying to push the shock and panic away caused by Tom’s blatant display of affection. She told herself in her head that she should be used to it by now, considering the man’s true feelings and that little candle he carried ever since those years in the forums, but there was still something which moved like clockwork and threw her in a chasm of anxiety whenever he would move closer and imply the idea of being physical with her…

 

Staring down at her salad filled with herbs, toasted walnuts, bleu cheese, and all those fresh fruits you can find being sold by the sea, Vega found herself calming down as she took a fork and had a bite.

 

As they breezed through the salad and the appetizers, the conversation shifted from the photoshoot to the girls back in the US, and Fred’s continued bar hopping.

 

"Really now?! A Bottle of Talisker --"

 

"Not just a Bottle of Talisker, but I believe he even took over the bartender, grabbed a bottle of Bacardi and started a Vapor Shot of his own making…”

 

“A Vapor Shot? Is that the one he tried making in my hotel room…”

 

“Well I know Fred is best for his Flaming Blow Jobs.”

 

“You make it sound so expensive, Thain.”

 

As Tom laughed heartily, Vega smiled to herself, a smile which she hasn’t freely given him for quite a while now. It felt as if things have settled between the two of them, the tension has faded away, and they found ground between their feelings without having to impress it on the other. And never have Vega found comfort in watching her best friend laugh… Making her think that Tom’s awkward chuckles sounded like the greatest thing she has ever heard that evening…

 

“I heard Max hasn’t been bugging you anywhere online as of late.”

 

Vega picked up the last walnut from her bowl with her fingers and popped it in her mouth, proceeding to take the napkin to dab it on the side of her mouth. “Must be the jetlag,” she exclaimed as she set her bowl aside. “It’s quite a relief, you don’t have her screaming in my ear.”

 

“She does that?” Tom said, laughing a bit as a server took their appetizer plates.

 

Vega rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “You have no idea.”

 

Placing down his own table napkin to grin at his date, Tom said, “You should have had me tell her off. You know I can do it in such a fashionable manner – with a little bit of Fred’s help.”

 

“You?!” Vega exclaimed with disbelief, a laugh escaping her lips as she shifted on her seat, her coat on her chair. “Please. You may be a God of Mischief in your own way, but even you and Fred combined would not be enough to temper Maxine’s rage.”

 

Tom laughed but just nodded in reply, raising an eyebrow to say that she was somewhat right. As their main course arrived, Vega found her hand snapping up to her neck, randomly scratching a random spot near her collarbone.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking,” Tom said as he ran a fork through his Louvanika. “How long would you be staying here in London?”

 

The girl was taking a sip of her wine when he asked that, causing her to take a quick gulp as she placed it down beside her Souvlaki dish. “Probably for another month,” she answered, scratching another spot on her neck. “Why do you ask?”

 

Tom smiled to himself as he pierced another flaming sausage with his fork. “Just making sure,” he said softly. “I do have a lot of plans…” He looked up, blue eyes gleaming. “For us, if you don’t mind.”

 

Vega tilted her head as she pushed a potato around.

 

“Probably have a few more seminars to attend before we have to do a huge finale to the Promotional London Project,” she said out loud, thinking to herself. “Then I’d probably have to go back home to Melbourne and resume some of the projects there…” Vega then found herself laughing. “Is this a trick question, Thomas? You had me thinking about work again.”

 

As Tom giggled in her reply, Vega found herself scratching that space under her chin as she ate her grilled chicken pieces.

 

“Damn it, why am I itchy –“

 

That was when Tom dropped his fork with a loud klang, startling the girl in the blue dress. “Vega sweetheart,” he said quickly. “Are you alright?”

 

Hand still on her neck, Vega looked up at the man and said, “Yes I seem fine.” Tom shook his head and said, “You look quite flushed.” Shaking his head again, he leaned closer and snatched the hand she has placed on her neck. “And there are red spots all over your neck…”

 

 Gasping, Vega snatched her hand from his grip and quickly opened her small white purse, taking out a mirror.

 

“Oh my God.”

 

 

***

 

 

Five minutes later, the same girl in the blue cocktail dress was running inside a 24-hour pharmaceutical store, rummaging the shelves for Benadryl. Just behind her lagged a tall man in this wonderful blue suit, completely perplexed with what she’s doing.

 

“Vega,” Tom said exasperatedly. “You should be in the Emergency Room.”

 

“Oooooh,” Vega growled, ignoring him as she ran around another aisle. “I should have known that I was allergic to walnuts –“

 

Scratching his head as he stood behind her, Tom exclaimed, “How can you be sure that its walnuts?”

 

Vega emerged from the rummaging, holding a bottle in her hand. “I basically ate chicken yesterday and did you see me turning red? No. Ate chicken this afternoon, didn’t turn red either. As well as the other ingredients. Walnuts however,” she picked up a straw from one of the juiceboxes. “Is new on the menu.”

 

Wringing his hands as he followed her around the store, ignoring the amused expression of some of the shoppers, Tom tried to convince Vega otherwise. “But wouldn’t you think it’s better if you have a doctor look at that, darling? You’ll never know how bad it is –“

 

Stopping at the counter, Vega turned around and shoved the purse in his hands, obviously panicking. “Hold this for me with you?” Waving her hand she added, “Eight liters and I’ll be fine, Thain.”

 

Turning towards the cashier, she handed her cash and walked away with her bottle of anti-histamine and her stolen juice-box straw. Tom followed behind her, shrugging at the male cashier who was either shocked with the inflammations on the girl’s neck or the fact that Loki just shrugged at him.

 

 

 

***

 

 

“Vega?”

 

Sipping through a straw as she walked beside him through a nearby park, Vega looked up at Tom and said, “Hmmm?”

 

Parting his lips, slightly taken aback by how she glowed in the dim lights of the park despite being quite ill, he closed his mouth as he tugged on her arm. “You know what,” he exclaimed. “I’m taking you to the ER.”

 

Quicker than his movements, Vega swung under his arm and around him, redirecting him towards the other direction. “I told you Tom,” she said through gritted teeth and a straw. “I’ve got this. Just – Just come with me and I know I’ll be fine.”

 

Rolling his eyes, he let himself be dragged through the brick road, ignoring some night cyclists who passed by the well-dressed couple.

 

“This is some night…”

 

“I swear I’m never having walnuts again. That’s actually quite a shame since I liked them honey-toasted walnuts…”

 

“It’s weird; I remember eating walnuts in a mixed package with my sister-in-law… I didn’t get the spots with that at all…”

 

“Stupid walnuts. I had to leave my wonderful greek dinner.”

 

With the straw back in her mouth and she sipped furiously, Tom could only grin to himself as he listened to the girl babble mindlessly about the said topic. Considering the effects of the anti-histamine, he could tell that Vega was slowly becoming airheaded by the second. But her sense of balance was also failing her for every drop she took, and the fact that it was getting late didn’t help with how groggy Vega was getting.

 

“Hey,” Tom said as he tightened his hold around her shoulders as she almost tripped over a rock. “Watch your step.”

 

Hopping over it, Vega spun around and stuck a tongue out at him as he proceeded to smile and shake his head in her direction.

 

Seeing her mischievous demeanor and how she played around him, Tom felt something flutter within his chest as he picked up his pace to catch up with the girl who was supposed to be recovering from her food allergies.

 

Finding a bench, she spun around enjoying how her dress fell around her before sitting down, bottle in hand and her straw in her mouth. Approaching her with her white purse under his arm, looking magnificent despite a bit of shadows under his eyes, Tom watched her tap the seat beside her for a moment, beckoning him to sit beside her. He marveled at this Vega, who has completely changed over the course of the few days, ever since his confession and her little Freudian slip. She was actually flirting with him, batting her eyelashes, playing around with him, looking at him adoringly – Then noticing the bottle of anti-histamine in her hands reminded Tom what happens to Vega when she’s airheaded. Hopelessly sighing, he shot her another charming smile as he took his seat beside her.

 

“I’m shorry abawt yur mheal,” Vega exclaimed, talking around the straw like a child, getting giddier by the second. “Dat Luvanika luked soo delish.”

 

Waving a hand in the air, Tom shrugged it off. “Don’t worry about it Aeo,” he said, calling her by that old handle. “I was more worried about you than my dinner.”

 

However, Vega wasn’t listening to him at all.

 

“Maybe I should have gotten that Louvanika after all,” she said thoughtfully as she pushed the straw over the side of her mouth, allowing her to pronounce her words more clearly.

 

Hand on his face, Tom turned to look at her. “We can always go back you know.”

 

Vega leaned back on the bench and groaned. “But then I heard that the reservations there are hard to get,” she said looking up at the trees perched above them, lighted by the street lamps. “Have you seen the line outside?”

 

Tom tilted his head and said, “Yes I know, the reservations seem kind of tricky, but you know we can always try and do something about that. Just say the word, darling…”

 

As he leaned closer to look in her eyes to reiterate his point, he suddenly saw them droop.

 

His eyes falling towards her glistening lips still staining the straw with her lipstick, Tom felt as if he was locked in a trance. Luckily Vega opened her eyes again and looked him straight in the eye, unusually brave than what she usually was – causing him to swallow nervously.

 

“Tom,” her voice sounded muffled, as if it was a dream. “Hasn’t anyone told you that you’ve got beautiful eyes?”

 

He dropped his jaw. “Well… I do—I don’t… I…”

 

He tried to find the words to say but her unfazed stare was suddenly causing him to heat up, unusually putting him in the position where she was before – flushed and stuttering over a blatant display of affection. However, Tom didn’t realize how close he was getting to her face as he struggled to find the words to say – unconsciously trying to get a hold of those lips still wrapped around that straw…

 

All of a sudden, Vega’s finger popped out of nowhere, smearing itself in the middle of his lips, causing him to stop in mid-sentence.

 

“Silly Thain,” Vega sleepily cooed as she sat up, laughing, not even blinking once. “Kissing a girl right away after she dropped you a compliment? That’s so smooth of you.”

 

A shudder went through Tom’s spine. _So this is how she probably feels_ , he thought as he back off a bit, taking her finger off his lips and clasping it in his big hands. _Everytime I show her how I love her… Everytime I tell her the truth…_ Holding her hand delicately in his, he looked down and tried to vanish in his thoughts of her. _Shuddering, flushing, blushing, and stuttering like a little child…_

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, flashing her a small smile.

 

Fiddling with the straw with one hand since Tom was gripping the other so tightly (though Vega was too groggy to even care), she started to drink again as he looked up to see that the sudden influx of allergies which decorated her neck and collarbone has started to pale and disappear. Tom smiled to himself realizing that maybe Vega was right, she can take care of herself.

 

“You know,” she suddenly spoke. “You’re always so nice to me.”

 

The man looked up, looking a bit baffled with her words. Tilting her head, groggy and off her guard as usual, Vega continued to mindlessly babble words which she usually wouldn’t say when she has complete control of herself. “Why are you so nice to me, Tom?”

 

For the first time in quite a long while, the articulate actor suddenly was at a loss for words. “I-“

 

“You’ve always been nice to me,” she said, her voice dropping in a whisper. “Not just Cornwall, not just the photoshoot. Though you have been unusually kind and charming in Cornwall,” she raised a finger to prove a point. “Any girl who had that treatment in the Gazebo would fall for you in an instant…”

 

Tom raised an eyebrow.

 

“I on the other hand,” she continued muttering, ignoring his perplexed expression. “Would probably have to get hit by lightning or tripped repeatedly to realize how nice you are to me…” She suddenly leaned on her head on his shoulder, causing his heart to skip a beat. Vega’s forwardness under the influence of anti-allergens was something Tom wasn’t expecting at all, but knowing how silent and reserved she is on normal occasions… He found this as some sort of a blessing in disguise.

 

“And you were nice to me even before that,” she continued, looking into the distance, completely ignoring the fact that Tom has stretched himself on the bench to give himself (and her figure) a bit more room to be comfortable. “You never even failed once to send me a birthday greeting through those years when I was growing up, and you gave me sound advice whenever I asked for it.”

 

Tom smiled, remembering those hours before bed when he would randomly send his then younger friend long and well-though emails based on his endless lurking and reading of her personal online journal which she kept updated till her last days in College.

 

“I even remember you telling me to chase after that teacher who I had a crush on, during my last days in High School,” Vega said, giggling all of a sudden.

 

“I said that?!” Tom exclaimed in surprise.

 

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling as she nodded. “Uh-hmm.”

 

Tom shook his head, disbelieving it. But he did remember trying to calm her down during one of her anxiety attacks when she was just sixteen. “Well darling,” he said. “I wouldn’t say that now.”

 

Vega sat up laughing. Tom looked at her, slightly wishing she would lean her head against his shoulder a little bit more, missing her warmth all so suddenly. But the way she looked at him, the way she laughed… he felt like this night would be embedded in his memory forever…

 

The girl stopped laughing and silence was returned in their side of the park.

 

“It’s such a nice night.”

 

Tom looked at her and saw her head droop once more. Without letting go of the opportunity, he took her head and laid it on his shoulder again, holding her close as he nestled his chin in the array of her dark hair.

 

“It is indeed.” He said, sighing.

 

Her eyes half-lidded, Vega stared at the lights in the distance and whispered, “This is probably my best night in London.”

 

Tom closed his eyes and smiled.

 

“But you know what,” she started, biting around the straw once more. “You’re the only thing which makes my entire London trip worthwhile. Not the girls, not really Fred, not the projects, or my new discoveries… You, Tom. Just _you_.”

 

That moment caused him to grip her arm so tightly, wishing he could hold her much closer, to let her how much those words meant to him. But at a loss for words, he knew the only best way he could do it was to…

 

That was when Vega looked up at him, looking sleepy as ever, those dark chocolate eyes hidden under the eyeliner and the darkblue eyeshadow which made her much more appealing to look at. Gently nudging the straw away from her lips, he lowered her hand which was holding the bottle of Benadryl.

 

To his surprise, she didn’t move at all when he place his thumb on her chin to tilt her head upwards, making it easier for him to reach her lips…

 

He would say that it felt the same as before, the same feelings tha brimmed inside of him while he was crying on his couch or when he held her so passionately at the rooftop… But of course there was something different when she held on to him without any hesitation, kissed him back with no second thoughts, and peered into his eyes so lovingly as he always did…

 

His feelings that stirred deep inside of him was fuelled with his longing for her and the sudden surprise at her forwardness reached its peak as he traced her lips with his with no uncertainty… Completely ignoring the fact that they were in the park and it was near midnight. Though at the back of Tom’s mind, he does feel that he’s taking advantage of how airheaded and bold she currently was due to the medication… But he just decided to push the thought aside since she did subtly give her consent with how she stroked his shoulder.

 

He never felt so complete at the content expression which was subtly etched on her face when he disengaged from the kiss, causing him to smile gently as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

 

“Vega,” he whispered as he held her close, letting her snuggle against the crook of his neck. “My sweet, sweet Vega…”

 

He sighed as he felt her breathe against his skin.

 

“I want to be honest with you,” he whispered. “And you do know I am always completely honest with you.”

 

The girl didn’t reply, but he felt her head move against his chin and that was enough of a reply that he needed. Running a hand on her back, feeling the how the embroidered designs of the cocktail dress fit the contours of her body, he smiled as he brushed his cheek against her forehead.

 

“I may have fallen in love a dozen times,” Tom spoke. “A dozen times with different girls… Some of them just like anyone, some of them gorgeous, all of them absolutely perfect.”

 

He looked down at her figure, remembering that time when she was immobile and unconscious against his chest in the gazebo. For Tom, this memory at the park was a far greater experience he would forever keep.

 

“But if you would notice, Vega sweet,” he continued, smiling to himself. “They’re all feisty, they’re all funny. Some of them were sassy, some of them had your eyes. One of them had your hair, no doubt about that. But if there was one thing I realized…”

 

Tom let out a deep sigh.

 

“They all reminded me of you.” He bit his lip as he admitted it to himself.

 

He felt his eyes brim with tears. “Your smile, your demeanor, the way you laughed and the way you shot back at me online…” He rubbed his finger against the inside of her palm as he spoke. “I can’t really believe it too, darling. But it always came back to you…” He sighed.

 

“It’s always been you…”

 

He parted his lips, relieved to have let it all out.

 

However, as he looked down, he was half mesmerized and amused with the sight which greeted his eyes.

 

The last small bottle of Benadryl was empty, and it lay forgotten on its side on the bench. The straw on the other hand had fallen to the ground, completely used with the marks of lipgloss still at its chewed tip. And Vega sat there, cradled lovingly in Tom’s arms, her free hand outstretched, fast asleep.

 

He smiled as he kissed her forehead, slightly disappointed that she didn’t hear his confession, slightly relieved that she didn’t find out at all.

 

“Silly little Vega,” he whispered adoringly. “You do really have the best timing, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter and the entire feel of the chapter is inspired by Frank Sinatra’s The Lady Is a Tramp (Glee version will do.) Emeli Sande’s Crazy In Love from the Great Gatsby soundtrack can add a nice flavor to it too.


	46. Meteor Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from her self-inflicted drug-induced sleep, Vega realized that she hasn't heard from her best-friend all day. Trouble is, she's starting to miss him.

It was a miracle that Vega still managed to stay awake, albeit barely, till Tom got her back to her hotel. The doorman and the receptionists didn’t even think twice about giving the girl’s hotel room key to the tall and charming guest who feeblishly asked for it, as the couple made their way towards the elevators, Vega looking much more airheaded than ever underneath Tom’s arm.

 

By the time they got to her door, Tom let go off the girl for a while to unlock it – when Vega almost collapsed to the side, the anti-allergens working fiercely than expected. Catching the girl, Tom managed to heave and carry her in his arms before pushing the door open with his hip. Flipping the lights open, he quickly laid her on her bed, the blue tresses of her skirt still flowing amongst the pure white covers on her mattress.

 

Relieved with what he has accomplished, he was close to cuddling and playing with the girl’s hair – when he caught a glimpse of something on the girl’s bedside table… an empty case of contact lenses.

 

“Vega, Vega,” Tom found himself panicking, lightly tapping the girl’s face as she can barely lift her lids. “Are you wearing your lenses – Oh Vega for the love of God, I hope you wake up.”

 

Squirming a bit, Vega tried to push him away but he managed to sit her up on the bed. “Vega please, just open your eyes,” he begged.

 

To his surprise, the girl mumbled something as she swung her feet to the side of the bed and unceremoniously tilted her head, attempting to lift her hands as if she’s trying so hard to wake up and remove the pieces from her eye. Sighing to himself, Tom lifted her head and gently pulled down her lower lids, removing the lens from her right eye the same way he helped her in the Gazebo back in Cornwall. Vega got a hold of her consciousness for a while to manually remove the other one, before the man took it from her fingers and slipping them in the watered lens case. Once they were done, Vega fell back on her pillow, slightly relieved and half-asleep.

 

He just ended up looking down at her, his bearded mouth creasing into a smile as he ran his hand along the pleats of her dress. Lifting his hand as it made its way down to her outstretched leg, he had to hesitate from suggestively touching her knee as he moved to gently take off those white shoes dangling on her feet. Once he was done, he pulled up the covers and tucked in the dozing Vega, curling up beside her as he placed his arms around the figure of her waist hidden behind the covers… just watching her sleep.

 

He watched her, memorizing the details of her face barely lighted by the lamp on her bedside. How her cheeks remained rosy despite the blush she used earlier has faded away, how her lips glistened with the peach-colored lipgloss she put on after they left the theatre, how her curls fell across her face and kept him mesmerized… Tom was tempted to lean in again and kiss her in her slumber, when he heard a soft and gentle snore squeeze out of her slightly parted lips.

 

Realizing how deeply asleep Vega is, Tom just miserably looked at those coveted lips with hungry eyes and sighed as he just placed his lips against her forehead, planting a long and well-meaning kiss before he silently got up from his lying position on her bed so that he would not wake her up. Running a hand through her hair as he left the borrowed hotel key on her dresser, he gently smiled to himself as he watched her sleep for the last time that night before he turned off her bedside lamp, walked out the room, and locked her door.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Aeoren love.”

 

 

***

 

 

Vega couldn’t fathom or explain the face of the physician when she found out that she only took a bottle of anti-histamine the night before, instead of taking her allergy-ridden problem to the Emergency Room.

 

“A bottle of Benadryl?! Dear Lord!” the 40-something widowed doctor exclaimed as Vega sat in the Hotel’s Clinic early in the morning, a few minutes after seven, after she got up from her deep sleep, finding herself still inconveniently dressed in that magical-looking blue dress her so-called “boyfriend” got her from Reba’s fashion outlet. And still without any breakfast. “You could have gone through a bloody overdose if you weren’t careful!”

 

Tempted to roll her eyes, Vega just cradled her head in her hands, obviously still jarred by her sleepy state. It wasn’t the best time to retort or question a liscenced physician.

 

Scribbling something over her pad, the Dr. Mays just kept on reprimanding the seemingly clueless groggy twenty-something girl sitting in front of her. “And there other over the counter anti-histamine pills… You really just had to go for the bottle, did you? I just hope you didn’t do this to impress a guy…”

 

Vega looked up inconveniently from her seat after having to hang her head in attempt to shut out the doctor’s ramblings. She wondered why people seemed to drop hints as if they know what’s currently going on in her non-existent love life.

  
“I’m really sorry, Doc,” Vega exclaimed, groggily waving a hand. “That idea did not cross my mind…”

 

Reaching out across her table again, she tipped the girl’s head up and gazed at the areas where the huge rashes were the night before. Luckily, Vega’s slightly tanned neck and shoulders remained spotless, the rashes having healed over the course of her six-hour sleep.

 

“Kids these days,” Dr. Mays grumbled under her breath as she finished her prescription and handed it over to the girl in the turtleneck.

 

“Continue your water therapy and drink these pills in case your allergies pop back up. And stop using those medieval anti-allergen prescriptions child… unless you want to feel more stoned than usual.”

 

After feebly thanking the Hotel Physician, Vega marched down to the buffet to stuff herself with eggs and bacon, forgetting about whatever happened the night before as she was completely shaken off her groove with how the doctor has reprimanded her over her silly Benadryl incident.

 

However, the moment she got back to her room, stuffed with pie and pudding, she was drinking from a bottle of water when she pulled out the prescription from her pocket and realized that she can barely read it. Looking confused as she gazed around the room, she remembered having put on her lenses the night before she left for the theatre… when it dawned on her as she looked at her bedside and realized that it had been placed conveniently in its case, safe and sound. However, the spare hotel key lying beside it just answered that question that suddenly sprang up in her head.

 

As she sat down on the bed without knowing it, Vega found her thoughts lingering on Tom as she took her phone from her pocket, trying so hard to remember what happened that night after she popped the straw in her mouth and started drinking the medicine like an alcoholic on booze.

 

The problem is, she couldn’t remember at all.

 

Running a hand through her hair as she reached out for her glasses lying on the table and placed it over her nose, the girl found herself baffled on how anti-histamines could erase her memory of the latter part of the night, and all she could recall is how she went into a park with Tom after grabbing the bottle, and that faint memory of being dragged into a cab and carried into her room right after. Everything else was a blur.

 

She looked at her phone, hoping it would give her answers – but it remained silent. No calls or messages from last night was received either. Twitter was unusually quiet too.

 

Baffled at the developments and thankful that she got back to the hotel in one piece, Vega could only curl in gratefulness when she realized that she has Tom to thank for all of this – yet again. To top it all off, for some reason, ever since she woke up, all she could think of was those turquoise-colored eyes which brightly shone than anyone elses’…

 

Tempted to text him, send him a tweet just to say thank you, Vega could not admit that it was more than gratitude that she felt for her so-called “best friend” as she picked up her phone, trying to shove away that smiling face in her mind.

 

 _But he didn’t even say goodnight,_ she thought. _I don’t even remember him saying goodbye_ …

 

The girl found herself staring blankly at her phone, whose screen turned black as it hibernated from inactivity, without any messages or notifications to provide.

 

_I didn’t even get to thank him…_

 

Taking the bottle and having another sip from it, Vega decided to place down the phone and probably just send Tom a tweet or text later on during the day, contemplating sleeping more during that fine Sunday morning.

 

 

***

 

 

"Vega!" Jes exclaimed as the girl walked through the doors of Chataeu de Domaine, dressed in that spaghetti top she refuses to wear in public, her favorite over-used cardigan, and a pair of clogs that was often reserved for random quick strolls down the park. "What brings you here --?"

 

Taking a deep breath as she twirled a hastily made braid around her fingers, she dangled a purse over one arm and stuck out a finger. "French cuisine, late lunch, tea at Coffers right after," she said, detailing an imaginary schedule in thin air. "You guys think I don't pay attention to the conferences you hold over in Skype?"

 

"But you don't often come with us during weekends," Cris sitting opposite from Jes suddenly exclaimed, grinning brightly at the girl. "What brought this up?"

 

Sighing as she collapsed on the sofa beside Cris, Vega found herself sprawled almost in the same whorish manner her "bestfriend" always sits in, slouched and bent with a tired look on her face as she tried to find the words to explain her predicament.

 

"Honestly," she said pouting. "I really just wanted company."

 

Jes and Cris exchanged curious glances as the latter pushed aside her half-eaten cream soup and both leaned forward to eye their not-so-present officemate peculiarly. "Just... wanted company?" both said in an sing-song tone. "That's unusual, Vega," Cris exclaimed, an unusual grin forming on the side of her mouth.

 

"Well I often just --"

 

"The last time you wanted 'company'," Jes started as she looked at the menu and took a sip from her drink. "Was when James from Marketing hooked up with Clara from Photography back in Melbourne."

 

Vega abruptly stopped talking as she dropped her jaw. "Hey," she started. "I never really went after James -"

 

"That's what you told me when you took my phone and copied his number," said Cris who took the menu from Jes and handed it to the newcomer.

 

"Come on guys --"

 

"So evidently," Jes said as she leaned back on the couch with Vega. "Something happened. Didn't it, Vega?"

 

As the two girls leaned closer to her, as if waiting for her to burst out with some grand news, Vega found herself sinking down the couch, wondering why the world seems to have an idea with what’s going on in her supposedly _private_ life. Was it the way she spoke? Was it the way she moved? Did _something give anything_ away? She wasn’t really dating Tom isn’t she? Or is she –

 

In the middle of Vega’s worrisome thoughts, she suddenly paused and looked around the table. “Uh guys,” she said, finding an opening. “Where’s Carol?”

 

Both girls released a long, excruciating sigh as they rolled their eyes, leaving Vega discombobulated as she was stuck in her shrunk position down the couch.

 

Jes shook her head and covered her mouth. “Ah that girl…”

 

“I’m surprised you don’t know about this,” Cris said animatedly as she brought the hand down the couch, slightly startling the smaller girl. “Have you been hiding under a rock, Vega?”

 

“Probably,” she said, as she seemed to tap into a distant memory. She was lucky the two girls were busy ranting to hear her clearly.

 

“We thought Carol had a boyfriend back home in New Zealand,” Jes started.

 

“But turns out that she has broken up with him a year prior and was sort on a ‘benefits’ relationship with him as she carried on with her career –“ Cris continued.

 

“Now here comes Gavin from Marketing –“

 

Vega looked from one girl to another, looking confused as ever as they continued on with their story. She slowly started to sit up as she set her scattered things aside, slowly becoming comfortable in the gossipy nature her office friends carried around with them. After all, they’re in Promotions and Public Relations, gossip is like second nature to these girls. It’s the air which brings the scoop; it’s the atmosphere which sets the news on fire. And it’s basically what their work is all about; being able to make sure that the message is passed on. Vega used to despise gossip, she knows what trouble it can bring. But slowly she began to cope with it… it doesn’t hurt knowing a little bit of information, she would tell herself.

 

“…and that is why Carol is not with us right now.” Jes said as-a-matter-of-factly. “Because she’s busy sneaking out dating Gavin even if he’s a giant douche.”

 

Making a face as she sat up and finally looked over the menu, eyeing that very pretty gratin dish, Vega sighed and said, “Well pretty much with that kind of delivery from you two, I have been living under a rock.” Smiling smugly as she looked up from the menu, she added, “I do really need some catch up.”

 

Jes found herself chuckling. “Yeah you better catch up!”

 

“You’re been too busy for the past two weeks to even have tea with us,” Cris added. “So now you missed a lot.”

 

Vega found herself stretching on the seat after giving the waiter her orders. “It’s been a busy week. Work piled up on me like parking tickets on an abandoned car with a broken meter.” She shrugged. “Really sorry about that, though. You can count on me to be around next week – the load must be lighter by then.”

 

The two girls nodded and subtly exchanged glances as Vega smiled to herself. It is true, she’d see both girls now and then, but this is the first time she actually shared a weekend meal with her office clique ever since that Saturday after the Afterparty. Once again, this was the company she needed. All she yearned for is someone to retain the peace and quiet in her brain by talking about those never ending office conspiracies and gossip, completely alienating her thoughts from awkward events which were completely out of sync –

 

“Oh Vega,” Jes interrupted the girl’s happy train of peaceful thought. “You completely left us out on the big hubub about the Hamilton Hodell shoot.”

 

Vega found her smile created by an immediate inner peace melting.

 

“Yeah this was the huge talk in the office –“

 

“I even heard the staff involved in it raving about it for two days straight –“

 

“I effing swear,” Cris said with her hand gestures. “I have never seen the HR department so fired up over something before, considering that the conference room was just across their office and the HH people’s arrival disrupted operations for an hour or so.”

 

“Guys,” Vega whispered weakly. “What are you talking about –“

 

Jes turned to Vega and raised an eyebrow, along with a comic flip of her hair. Cris almost did the same as she balanced her face in her hand, looking very sarcastic as they stared uncomfortably at their friend who was regularly absent.

 

“Oh don’t play coy with us, Ve,” Jes started, calling her with an old nickname back from the Melbourne Way probational training camp. “You know what we’re talking about.”

 

“Guys, I’m really lost here –“

“Why didn’t you tell us that you had a photoshoot with your favorite British actor?” Cris finally burst, her eyes widening with both disbelief and excitement.

 

Vega almost swore her face fell. “H-he’s not my favorite actor,” she almost stammered.

 

But then the two girls suddenly started talking as if she wasn’t even there. “They said that Hiddleston was such a sweetheart, doing signatures for some of the people from Marketing and our department in between takes,” Jes exclaimed.

 

“He was such a gentleman,” Cris commented, completely ignoring Vega’s flabbergasted stare. “I heard from a girl in the Fashion Deparment that she almost tripped over a pile of wires and he caught her before she hit the ground.”

 

“Its such a shame he seems to be taken –“

 

“It wasn’t really confirmed if he was really dating the girl at the Bahz Luhrmann premiere –“

 

“Wait, isn’t that the same model they were talking about in Editing –“

 

“You mean the model he made out with during the shoot?”

 

“But wait, his supposed girlfriend is a brunette, the model who was hired during the shoot was blonde –“

 

“But they could have had wigs –“

 

Both girls suddenly stopped talking and looked at Vega who was looking at them with a blank stare as she spun her spoon in her bowl of soup like an automaton, wearing an even more snarkier look on her face.

 

“Come on Vega! You were at that shoot! Help us out here!”

 

The girl sighed, unable to tell which was even more painful to remember – Tom letting the model bite and tug on his lower lip as the blonde sat on him in that skimpy lace ensemble, or that same Tom suckling on _her own_ lips in that dreadful (yet unusually freeing) moment on the rooftop. Gritting her teeth bitterly, Vega thought about her original motive of trying to forget about how the same man (who has been showering her with attention and affection for the past few days) seemed to have forgotten that she exists by crashing her friends’ meeting. Apparently, all her plans just crashed into oblivion.

 

“Don’t tell me something happened which we don’t know about…” Jes found herself gasping at her friend’s extended silence.

 

Vega sighed and pushed her soup away, tugging at her braid as she found herself straightening up, gathering her wits. “Come on guys,” she growled. “You _know_ what happened.”

 

 

***

 

Two hours later, a quarter past five – Vega stepped out of the cab and onto a curb in front of her hotel room, rubbing her temples infuriatedly as she leaned on another parked cab. Trying to make sense of what just happened, she found herself telling the dastardly story of what happened during that Photoshoot – that same event which occurred before the Laser Tag, the girls’ last day in London, and that little slip she made at Tom’s flat which turned him into this giant love-cheese monster for the past two days. Of course, Vega left all of the mushy parts out since she knew it would summon more questions than the queries she has answered.

 

Taking her hand off her face as she clung tightly to her bag, she watched herself curl her toes in that pretty pair of open sandals as she remembered every _sane_ and _tame_ detail she relayed to the girls… No matter how hard she tried to deviate the story into something that filtered and censored her first-person exposure to Tom’s adoration, she couldn’t deny that he was a complete gentleman. From the way he said hello, to the moment he said goodbye. From the way he treated those who welcomed him into the Headquarters, to the very girl whom he considered his dearest friend.

 

Vega found herself looking at the people passing by in front of her hotel as she thought about these tiny things, but she couldn’t help but hate herself upon realizing that she was musing about Thain again – the very thing she was trying to avoid for that day. To top it all off, still not even a peep from the devil. She forlornly took out her mobile phone and scrolled mindlessly through the tweets and texts.

 

 **@lilyrose:** Hey @mjade, did I leave my hair iron with you?

 

 **@mjade:** Lila dear, you hell know I hate curling my hair. Why don’t you try @samanthareeks? She was the last person I remember with that perfect perm on the plane.

 

 **@samanthareeks:** Hello @lilyrose, please don’t tell me I have to drive eight hours just to deliver you my curling iron.

 

 **@lis_grey:** @samanthareeks: Oh my God, you idiots. Get a package, stuff it in, then mail it. Does it have to be that hard?

 

 **@mjade:** Ips nay on an annoyed @lis_grey -- _*runs*_

 

 

The girl found herself smiling, albeit a bit sadly. Ignoring that tweet of Fred’s to a certain @twhiddleston, confirming that he did leave a Bottle of Talisker in his fridge, Vega almost mused out loud how she wished that Max were there with her. “Oh the shit I’d do to have even just Mad Max beside me for some moral support right now,” she whispered to herself as she had to straighten up from leaning behind the cab (since the driver started its engines and eventually left the spot). Sighing and shrugging to herself, completely resolved to her fate, she made her way to the crowd and towards the hotel doors.

 

However, she was barely at the front steps when a tall figure emerged from the revolving doors, dashing and magnificent (as if it wasn’t typical) even if his face is blatantly hidden under a big obscure black baseball cap and thick brown shades.

 

Vega retracked her steps towards the curb as she watched him subtly open his mouth in awe (either by her presence or the fact that she’s in such clothes she would unusually wear) as he made his way towards her.

 

However, the more he gaped, the more Vega felt uncomfortable.

 

"Oi," Vega called out at the skycraper. "If you think you're being so obscure with your cap and aviators, you're standing out like a sore thumb."

 

The man who kept quiet for almost an entire day took off his shades with one stroke as he brought his other hand to flatten his prominent black curls on the back of his head as he smiled bashfully in front of the awkward-footed twenty-something woman.

 

“Am I really that obvious?” Tom said with a slight hint of sarcasm, his blue eyes glazing over the adorable way Vega is dressed in that baby blue spaghetti strap top and in those brown Capri pants he never saw on her before.

 

“No,” Vega shot back with a bit of bitterness. “You don’t really stand out like a giant oak in a crowd, six-foot Thain.”

 

Tom would have chuckled at her snarky comment, but with the way his smile faded, he must have noted the sarcasm in her tone. “Vega…” he almost whispered. “What’s wrong?”

 

The girl shrugged as they moved to the side, letting other patrons go through. The girl stood up against the wall as Tom followed suit beside her, never taking his eyes off her. “I don’t know,” Vega finally spoke, a bit of a strain in her voice. “I was wondering if I said something dastardly last night, since for half a day my best friend seemed to have forgotten that I exist.”

 

A wave of panic automatically washed over Tom’s face. “Oh Vega,” he said in an almost frantic manner. “It’s really not what you think –“

 

The girl gulped and turned to him. “I didn’t really mean to make it sound that way,” she tried to remedy the situation. “I just didn’t get any reply from you for almost a day I thought I may have offended you with something I don’t remember last night –“

 

They both paused, suddenly falling at a standstill.

 

With the way they looked at each other, the sudden busy activity around them fell to silence, as the afternoon rush hour towards dinner was dimmed out with the echoing din of the realization of things that may or may not happened --

“I’m sorry!” Tom exclaimed at the same time Vega did, the latter squinting her eyes shut as she balled her fists, brimming with guilt.

 

She barely even opened her eyes when she felt his hands cup her face and tilt her chin upwards. Vega blinked several times, looking quite flustered as she saw Tom eyeing her neck peculiarly. “Well at least we can say that your little cough syrup strategy worked,” he said with much relief in his voice.

 

“It’s Benadryl, Tom,” Vega said flatly as she grabbed his wrist and pushed it away. “And the doctor who had me checked made me promise that I’ll never do that again.”

 

Tom laughed, having heard the bitterness in her voice fade away. After all, Vega found herself smile after seeing his gloomy aura float away, however she still felt  a bit hollow because of that afternoon. Somehow, Tom seemed to have noticed how her smile has melted and he remembered what he had been telling himself to do the moment he saw her.

 

“Forgive me if I was too quiet today,” he whispered, taking her hand and gently caressing her palm with his thumb, ignoring the passers by. “I believed you needed some rest after last night and judging with how you look right now,” he gently nudged her cheek with a knuckle. “It seems like my little Aeo is very well rested.”

 

Vega smiled and closed her hands around his; suddenly realizing how much she probably missed him… thus the cranky attitude the entire day.

 

“And I had a little tinkering to do the entire morning,” Tom exclaimed, popping his head to the left, still holding on to Vega’s hand. “It may have taken up so much of my time, but I had to make sure that walnuts weren’t in the menu for tonight.”

 

The girl just had to switch on her confused face again. “Oh…”

 

Grinning mischievously as if he took pleasure in her confusion, Tom tugged on her hand as they moved away from the side walk, trying to hail a cab. “Come on!”

 

Following closely behind him, slightly walking off balance due to the clogs she’s not used to wearing, Vega found a reasonable spot to stand in on the concrete just beside her tall bestfriend. “Where are we going?” she shot at Tom over all the noise of the traffic around them.

 

Placing the baseball cap back on his head while sporting the brightest smile on his face (as he slipped his aviators in a breast pocket), he grinned and said, “You’ll see.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Put these on.”

 

Vega looked blankly at the folded handkerchief which resembled a blindfold that was dangling from Tom’s hands. “Why should I –“ she started when he suddenly moved behind her and held it over her eyes, obscuring her view of his flat. The girl was then suddenly sporting a cross expression on her face as Tom sat her down on his couch, silently chuckling to himself on how adorable she looked despite the blindfold over those pretty chocolate eyes.

 

“Just trust me, darling,” Vega heard that smooth voice trail away from her and seemingly disappear in the kitchen. “It’s a surprise.”

 

Vega sighed as she placed her hands on that infamous leather couch; randomly exploring the folds in it with her hands as she somewhat nervously waited and listened to Tom whistling happily in the kitchen – whatever he seemed to be doing.

 

Minutes later, she felt his footsteps from afar going towards her, as those rough yet gentle hands touched her face and then her hand, urging her to get up. “Come on Aeo,” he whispered, taking her by the hand. “Let’s move upstairs.”

 

“Upstairs?!” Vega found herself exclaim even before they got to the door. “There’s an _upstairs?!”_

 

Tom didn’t really answer her by the time he led her to a flight of stairs after a short walk from his apartment door. “Really?!” Vega repeated over his chuckles, trying to get an answer from him. “Tom, come on!”

 

She felt his hot breath touch her ear as he sort of motioned for her to stop, as Vega swung out her left hand and hit a door knob. “You’ll see soon enough,” he whispered, as she clearly heard him licking his lips. “Just another step Vega… We’re pretty high up, but don’t worry – I’ve got you.”

 

She heard him move followed by the sound of the door clicking open, as she felt the cold breeze of the night air on her face. Following his instruction, Vega took another step – a big one, and allowed herself to be gently positioned towards a certain direction. He gently tugged on her hands and took off her blindfold, giving her time to adjust to the darkness and the small speck of lights around her.

 

Vega was speechless when she saw the scene laid out before her.

 

It was an open rooftop, just right above the flat surface of the building, surrounded by railings and a lamp-post at every corner. There was a bench or two, and it seems to be some sort of storage on a normal day, but she could see the shed door at the other end slightly ajar with some things peeking out, being blocked by an old faded blackboard and an unused sofa which was kept out of the light.

 

In the middle of it all was a large blanket laid out with a few candles on each side, making Vega feel uncomfortable. Tom was crouched beside it with a small picnic basket, looking up to grin at her as she stood motionless on the spot.

 

“You didn’t have to…” was the first words that escaped Vega’s mouth when she realized why he hasn’t even contacted her all day. _Who could he have hired to move away all the stuff?_ She felt herself look at the Bottle of Talisker and two glasses which he took out of the basket. _I could have helped if he asked but…_

 

“Oh come on, Vega,” Tom sighed. “I want to.”

 

Without another word, he brushed away the exasperated look on his face and sat down on the large blanket, patting the space beside him, as he urged her to sit down. Vega just decided to follow suit, glad that the darkness is hiding the fact that she’s blushing.

 

“I hope you aren’t too full for dinner.”

 

Vega peeked over his shoulder as he laid out a homemade meal for them both in the middle of the picnic blanket. “Well I really haven’t had dinner,” she said blinking, as she sat crosslegged beside him, thinking about the tasteless gratin she had with the two girls earlier. “I really don’t mind.”

 

“That’s great!” Tom beamed.

 

Vega was handed a nice pressed onion and bacon sandwich, and they get to share a potato salad in a big flat bowl placed right on the picnic blanket. “Told you,” he said as he took a spoonful, placed it in a small bowl and handed it to her. “I promised – no walnuts!” Vega accepted it gratefully, not realizing that she was beaming as well. “Thanks…” she answered back as she settled in her little space, looking at all the food.

 

They ate in silence. Well, save for a bit of conversation now and there about what happened during the day.

 

“I apologize I didn’t let you know that I was a little bit,” Tom made a little face while unwrapping his sandwich. “Busy.”

 

Vega shrugged, looked around and smiled. “It’s fine really,” she answered softly. “You shouldn’t have,” she reiterated. “ _Really._ ”

 

“Once again,” his voice went a little bit stern. “I want to –“

 

“You could have at least told me, I could have helped –“

 

“And risk my little allergy-darling pushing back scraps of metal in the middle of the afternoon?!” A sarcastic laugh escaped him. “Hahahaha Vega, I wouldn’t let you go through that.”

 

Vega placed her fork down for a while and unconsciously clasped her neck. Tom’s look softened as she sighed and said, “Don’t worry, I’m fine now. But still…” She looked around the candle-lit space and the lighted rooftop. “This little spectacle is quite a lot, Thain.”

 

“I’m glad you like it.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I like your braid too.”

 

Vega felt herself turn red as she nonchalantly brushed the said hair off her shoulders as she didn’t notice Tom grinning madly in his small corner. “Thanks,” she said wide-eyed at her salad. “You’re not the first one who said that today.”

 

Full and impressed with his cooking, Vega set aside what was left of her sandwich and said, “Surely, for someone as busy as you… you’ve got really mad cooking skills, Thain.”

 

Tom laughed. “I barely cook, though I try to keep myself full based on those routinary diets as my roles require it,” he said, brushing a bit of bread off his mouth, just like a big kid. “But I enjoy cooking as much as the next man, especially when you know you can share it with someone.”

 

The girl gaped at him for a while and reminded herself to close her jaw. She remembered how she fell in love with her College Sweetheart (whom she had to leave when she had to transfer Universities) in the first place, that awfully sickening splat when you feel your heart jump up to your throat and sink down into your stomach, leaving a trail of butterflies behind it. She hated to admit it, but Tom was seriously making her feel more than that.

 

“That’s really sweet of you…”

 

“I’m glad you think that way, Vega.” The way he said it just made her even weaker, wondering if anyone ever made her feel that way before.

 

“Oh,” Tom exclaimed suddenly as he looked up. He stood up just right after and moved behind them, flipping a switch which turned out the lights on the lamppost, leaving the “picnic scene” lighted by just candles.

 

Vega found herself looking up at the night sky, amazed by how clear the stars were that night, considering it was supposedly a rainy week, and there were a few clouds on the sky. She felt a thump beside her and realized that Tom was back in his seat, slightly stretching out his long legs on the big blanket, leaning over to his side towards her with one arm as he finished what’s left of his sandwich.

 

“It’s amazing how you can see the stars at this distance,” Vega mused out loud. “Too bad the city lights seem to be dimming them out…”

 

She suddenly found Tom chuckling as silently as he could beside her. “It’s alright,” he said. “I have one bright star beside me anyway –“

 

Vega rolled her eyes and placed her plate down with a loud clang, before ruffling her bestfriend so hard on the head, it literally made his black curls bounce. Tom wouldn’t stop laughing though, as he caught her hand and gave it a kiss. Vega pushed him away, a bit of a smirk on her face, wondering when she would get used to how mushy he seemed to be, as she took a last bite of the sandwich he made for her.

 

They remained silent for a while as Vega washed the food down with a bit of 12-year-old Talisker. She didn’t notice how Tom stretched out beside her and ended up flat on his back, hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky, humming to himself. She looked back at him, amused at how peaceful he looked, despite a bit of tension on his face, as those blue eyes shifted from the sky to look at her, seemingly inviting her to lay down as well.

 

Vega decided to ignore his piercing stare for a while, as she folded her knees and hugged it, happy and grateful about the warm food she just ate. But when she felt him tug lightly on the edge of her shirt, she turned around and shot him another questioning look, only to be welcomed by a pair of puppy dog eyes now pleading with her to lie down beside him.

 

Trying hard not to make an exasperated sigh, Vega pushed her braid aside and stretched out on the blanket as well, almost lying head to head with Tom.

 

“That was a wonderful dinner,” she said softly. “Thanks, Thain.”

 

“You’re welcome Aeoren.” She didn’t look at him, but with the tone of his voice, she was sure that he said this with a smile.

 

Placing a hand on her stomach and another on her chest after drawing the cardigan tightly around her shoulders due to the cold night breeze, Vega swore she watched an airplane or two zoom by as she looked up at the sky.

 

“You know, the girls would have loved this.”

 

“You think they would?”

 

“Of course!” she mused. “Those little munchkins love eating, and I’m pretty sure they love the outdoors more than I do…” Vega said, remembering how often they were out frolicking in the countryside during this particular London trip. “A picnic would have been a great idea.”

 

“How about you,” Tom asked. “Are you not fond of the outdoors?”

 

Vega blinked as she tried to ignore the fact that he turned around and focused those piercing blue eyes at her. “I believe I am,” she said, subtly taking a deep breath before looking back at him. “What makes you think that I’m not?”

 

Tom just grinned, slowly tearing his eyes off her as he moved his head, keeping it snug on top of his arms at the back of his head. Vega let out a small gust of wind, relieved somewhat that she was afraid for a moment that he must have believed that she didn’t enjoy the little spectacle he made at all.

 

“You know what,” Tom mused out suddenly. “You were so drunk last night.”

 

“I was?” Vega absent-mindedly shot back. A hand shot up her face as she scrunched it with her palm. “It must have been the Benadryl…”

 

Tom was actually glad that she covered her face because he found himself biting his lip when he remembered what happened then.

 

The girl tore off her hand from her face and worriedly looked at the man whom she considered her greatest friend but who wants to be something more than that. “What did I say?”

 

“Err,” Tom tried to speak. “You did say a lot of things…”

 

“Come on, Thain,” Vega urged him. “Spit it out.”

 

“Well…”

 

For a moment, Tom’s naughty little expression faded, as he slowly turned to look at Vega with a bit of anxiety on her face. The way she looked at him didn’t help either. Her lips parted and her wide, doe-eyed expression was so much for him to bear, as the memories of her saying how much she meant to him and how much she made her London trip worthwhile came flooding back to his memories, making him feel so vulnerable…

 

Vega looked back at him, puzzled with how he looked at her. She saw a bit of fear, but definitely longing. She thought it was fear she saw in him, but then she realized that it was her own. With the way his face lit up and the way he stopped himself from blurting whatever it is out, Vega felt afraid that maybe she did say something so _crucial_ that night that –

 

“Oh look,” he suddenly exclaimed as he looked back at the sky, raising one long arm to point at it. “The clouds are clearing.”

 

The girl beside him rolled her eyes and said, “Jesus Christ, you’re the one evading the subject now –“

 

“But look,” he insisted, eyes shining as he looked back at her and back at the sky. “Look at that star!” He exclaimed, causing Vega to shut up and look upwards. “It shines brightly than all the others.”

 

She decided to stop speaking altogether as she looked at where he was pointing at, mouth gaping at the awe of the bright star that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. It was bright and it did stand out… With all the lights of the rooftop turned out, and Tom quickly moving to snuff out the remaining lighted candles, the stars that hid behind the clouds and just decided to come out were brighter than ever.

 

“Wow,” Vega exclaimed. “It is unusually bright… It must be the North Star.”

 

“Might be the North Star,” Tom whispered back, affirming her idea.

 

Vega found herself stretching up, cocking her head to take a better look at it, ignoring the fact that she’s surrounded by the darkness with a man whom she swore she wouldn’t be left alone with a few days ago. _Oh how fast things could change in a few days time_ , Tom thought as he watched her marvel at the beautiful sight of the stars up above. _I wonder how fast she will change her mind if she realizes why I set up all of this…_

 

Without tearing his eyes off her, Tom gulped and whispered. “You know what? I waited for that star for a long while… It took a long time for her to come out, but…” He sighed. “I waited anyway.”

 

“Was it worth it?” Vega quickly asked without looking back at him.

 

He grins. “Every minute of it.”

 

Without seeing the expression on his face, Vega found herself smiling as well, refusing to tear her eyes from the sky. But then she felt Tom sit up and his hand upon her shoulder –

 

She quickly turned around to find that the scared, calculating, wary look on his face is gone. Despite the darkness, she could make out the intensity on his face, the same kind of intensity she became familiar with ever since that one time he was so drunk that he needed emotional support just so he’d shape and…

 

“You told me yesterday that I made your London Trip worthwhile…” he whispered, answering the question Vega has been repeating the entire day, even in her head.

 

“I did?” she squeaked as she realized that he was getting too close for comfort and it was dark. It was _so_ dark.

 

Tom nodded as he leaned on one arm, moving closer to her. “Oh Vega, I hope that’s not the only thing I have made worthwhile…” he whispered, looking down as he enclosed a hand around the one which was propping herself up against the blanket.

 

“You… did?”

 

It’s been three days like this… Fondled, ogled, and approached intimately like this… Vega tried her best to stay calm even if she was once again caught unaware with what Tom was planning to do.

 

She dared to look up at him only to find him looking at her intently, somewhat asking her to answer the question she just posed.

 

Instead, he ended up answering it. “I hope _I am_ worth your while…”

 

Vega found herself blinking blankly in reply, unsure of what to say as she completely ignored the way he spun his arms around her waist and held her closer to him…  “Because if I haven’t – then please let me. I want to make it last, make it special…” Tom said, trying to get her to look in his eyes. “I want to be worth your while. I want to make a difference in your life.”

 

She closed her eyes and gulped, trying so hard not to be overcome and overwhelmed with emotions as she tried to get around what he’s trying to say and what she doesn’t want to say just yet -- “But you already ha –“

 

Somehow, he seemed to be so impatient for an answer. You wouldn’t blame him either, it’s been a decade, a month, and all she could give him is currently just three days of vague bliss.

 

“Can I be part of your life now, Vega?” Tom pleaded. “Permanently?”

 

The girl literally dropped her jaw. His face was so close now, she knew she would be subjected to a kiss if she didn’t answer – and would still be subjected to one even if she did really tell him how she felt. But right now everything is just a haze of fluttery things, banging heartbeats, and nervous butterflies… With her head spinning, the girl who was witty enough to shoot down half of her clique and her silly officemates just didn’t know what to say.

 

“Tom…”

 

She felt herself shut up when he ran his fingers on the side of her face, tracing her cheekbones. “My silly little Vega,” he sighed. “Still speechless as usual?” He laughed. He smiled sadly, but she could hint a bit of bitterness in it. The girl apologetically dropped her eyes, only to look back at him, pleading as if to give her more time.

 

“Oh if I could only hear it from your own lips,” he exclaimed, moving slightly away from her body, giving her space to breathe. “No drunkenness, no silly giggles, no anti-histamines…”

 

Realizing how important to him whatever she must have said the night before, a bit of alarm went over Vega’s head as she heaved out a huge sigh, wondering how she could remedy the situation. “Just you. I want to hear it from you, Vega. Hear it from you sober.”

 

Feeling sorry for the emotional rollercoaster Tom had to go through the night before, Vega found herself tightening her grip around his fingers as well. She thought long before how mean he was for cornering her and forcing her to look deep inside his own emotions; Vega realizes that she must be a lot brutal for saying such powerful things she can’t even remember the next day, leaving the man emotionally overwhelmed and confused.

 

“Are you sure that it was the only thing I said last night?” she asked.

 

Tom tilted his head as some kind of warning, giving Vega a hint that she’s skirting around the issue again. But before she could reply, he closed in the distance between them, sort of reminding her why there were there in the first place.

 

“There’s only one thing I want to hear from you tonight,” he said, completely disregarding her question. “You know what it is.”

 

She looked up at him and watched his lips quiver, as if he was using up all his strength to hold back from snogging her senseless just to squeeze the truth out of it. Still seeing the shy and retracted expression on her face, he turned her head and whispered in her ear what she has feared to hear for a long while now.

 

“I’ve always loved you,” he whispered, being merciful enough not to let her see how dilated his eyes would have looked if he forced her to stare in them at that moment. “I love you, Vega.”

 

A hand shot up her mouth as she tried to omit a gasp.

 

“I…” he paused. “I just want to know if you do love me the same way too.”

 

Eyes wider than a deer caught in headlights, Vega felt her head spin as she closed her eyes, wishing that she wouldn’t be reduced to tears or a puddle of her own shock when Tom turned around to stare her down into answering his query. Breath hitched and her entire body trembling in surprise, she wondered why will she even be shocked when she knew that at one point he’s going to say those words along with the question she didn’t know the answer to… It just managed to come a little bit earlier than expected.

 

Tom on the other hand couldn’t bear the emotional turmoil just watching her hide behind her hand and her own shock, knowing that she somewhat gave herself away. Gently prying her hand from her mouth, he leaned down and captured her lips, ignoring the second wave of gasps that escaped her as he struggled to keep her close. Tilting her head upwards, he helplessly prayed with every movement of his mouth for her to maybe answer him back with the truth with she hid behind her body language… But maybe the shock and confusion was too much for Vega to bear, as she slumped against the space on his shoulder when he released her mouth from his kiss.

 

To his surprise, Vega summoned the rest of her strength to climb out of her shell as she raised her head and looked into his eyes, saying…

 

“Thain, I…”

 

She dropped her eyes and looked in the darkness, looking slightly helpless. “I…”

 

Tom closed his eyes. _Just as I thought_ , he said in his mind as he held her close instead, subtly telling her to calm down. _She isn’t ready._ The girl shivered like a rattlesnake in his arms, unsure of what to say. _But when will she be?_ He felt his disappointment turn into hope as the words Vega couldn’t say was translated into a tight hug and a defiant sob against his broad shoulder.

 

“Hush,” he whispered, realizing how overwhelmed she might be. After all, they have been friends for so long, lost and found… this might be quite a lot of her to bear, even in a span of three days. “You don’t need to answer now, darling. You don’t need to answer now…”

 

Vega gritted her teeth, heart pounding in her chest. She dared to look up back at Tom with her swollen, tear-stained face, so angry at herself why she couldn’t tell him that she did feel the same way too. She could make out the disappointment hidden behind that bright smile and the knowing look… She was tired of seeing him waiting… She wondered if both their hearts could handle it if she took the jump and said _I love you_ back. Right here. Right now.

 

But a little voice at the back of her head seems to indicate that this little courtship needed a little bit more incubation, a little bit more time. She was sure that her feelings for him were too strong to be hidden or denied, but there are so many other factors that stopped her from telling Tom that she wanted to be in a new relationship with him.

 

Too early. Too… raw.

 

But attempting to be headstrong in this situation at least for once, Vega fought to say something. She could at least say something.

 

“I…” she stuttered. “I want to spend more time with you.”

 

It wasn’t the answer he was looking for, but it was enough for Tom to beam brighter than any star present in the sky. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight, making the night breeze seem warmer than a summer’s day. By the time he got sense of it all, he found himself kissing her cheeks and hugging her tighter.

 

When he released her from his arms, Vega found her confidence back. “So… are we… ok?”

 

Tom laughed, remembering her dialogue at the rooftop. However the sound of his laughter disappeared when he remembered what tomorrow is.

 

“Oh Vega,” he said sadly, palming his face. “I… I should have told you. But I have a three day trip to LA starting tomorrow, I…”

 

To his surprise, Vega’s smile disappeared as well.

 

Taking her in his arms again, trying to comfort not just her but himself as well, he found himself rocking her back and forth as he explained to her why. “There’s this press junket that will last for three days,” he said, comforted by the way Vega nodded against his chest. “I will be back, but please wait for me by then.”

 

He cupped her chin and turned her head to face his. “Would you wait for me?”

 

“Of course,” she said, blinking twice without taking her eyes off his.

 

Tom grinned gratefully at her and kissed the tip of her nose before crushing her into a tight embrace once more. “And maybe when I come back, you can answer my question again…”

 

Vega smiled under the tangle of his arms.

“I’ll have an answer by then.”

 

He felt his heart skip a beat. “You promise?” he asked like a little child.

 

The girl lifted her head and looked him in the eye. She didn’t answer but she cupped his face in her hands and pressed her forehead against his before subtly pressing a kiss on his nose.

 

“It’s a date then,” he said blissfully as he took her in his arms again and just sank into the warm fuzzy feeling of having her in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this chapter is inspired by Bic Runga's "Sway". Say you'll stay... don't come and go, like you do. Sway my way... Yeah I need to know, all about you.


	47. Trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trep·i·da·tion /ˌtrepiˈdāSHən/ A feeling of fear or agitation about something that may happen.

_“Vega!” It sounded so much clearer when she was awake, but this will do._

_The girl emerged from the raging crowd of photographers, interviewers, managers, make-up artists, and press personalities; looking quite harried as ever. It was the night they have all prepared for after all… when would you even be invited to the actual BAFTA pre-show?_

_“Where were you, woman?” Holly snapped at the five-foot-o girl. Vega was carrying a lens in one hand and the DSLR in another, shrugging in complete confusion. “Grey’s having a little malfunction with his cam,” she said huffing. “I had to run for a replacement.”_

_The taller woman eyed the blue beret sitting on her head before taking the cam from her hands. “Why on earth are you wearing that hideous hat?” Holly exclaimed._

_Vega made a face and shrugged. “It’s cold!”_

_Turning her around with one hand after pocketing the lens and slinging the DSLR band over her neck, Holly pushed Vega towards the direction of the red carpet, where you can clearly spot Jes’s sparkly dress in a crowd of black and white suits. “Hurry now and give this to Jessi,” her manager prompted. “And stay there, the camera’s having issues and Jes’s a little bit not herself, they’re gonna need a sane head like yours.”_

_Vega rolled her eyes and tried to push her way past taller and bulkier men, when Holly reached out and pulled her back towards her by grabbing the smaller woman’s coat. “Don’t forget this!” She was suddenly handed this document in a small plastic folder, leaving Vega a little bit mesmerized and confused when she was released from Holly’s grip, unsure of what to do with it._

_“Go!” The taller blonde woman urged, as in the middle of the panic, Vega just shook her head and looked for Jes._

_Squeezing past suited bodies and stern looking women in those dressed-to-kill outfits, Vega stumbled beside the cameraman who stood in front of Jes, chattering away with the celebrities on the red carpet for their “Meet & Greet” column, and the online Way Magazine “Stargazers” Online Campaign. Trying to even understand what the document she’s holding about as she peered past the yellow plastic, Vega tried to get Jes’s attention when –_

_“Hello Mr. Hiddleston! Glad to see you here!” the interviewer in front of her suddenly piped up, causing her eyes to widen as she attempted to hide her face behind the plastic folder. “Hello there, love!” Tom said cheerfully, eyeing Jes’s off-shoulder white dress which complimented her caramel skin._

_“We hear that you’re presenting tonight sir,” Jes spoke out, completely unaware that her colleague is just behind her, really wishing her bangs could hide her entire face. “And congratulations on your nomination!”_

_“Certainly,” Tom exclaimed, straightening his bowtie in that expensive black suit. “That’s really sweet of you.”_

_Jes was clearly red, but she just kept on talking. “We loved your performance in Only Lovers Left Alive! Not to mention that you certainly caught the eye of the academy, but would you say that you have been romantically inspired in the process?”_

_Tilda Swinton’s face automatically popped up in Vega’s brain as she dropped the folder and unconsciously glared at Jes, wondering why on earth would she be pestering this poor innocent man with personal questions on the red carpe… But that’s when she found herself caught in Tom’s suggestive glare as he just physically gaped at her, suddenly so surprised and so pleased to see her standing in front of him._

_“Oh I’ve been inspired alright,” Tom whispered to Jes before grinning at her as he fastened his hands on the bar separating the red carpet from the press. “And she’s just right here.”_

_Vega realized it was a little bit too late to back off considering that her little yellow folder couldn’t help her anymore and the fact they they swung all the cameras in her direction, with people crowding her at the back, preventing her from tiptoeing away. “Wait –“_

_“Oh yes,” Jes squeaked as if she was hyperventilating, making Vega wonder if this kind of public humiliartion would even be allowed to be broadcasted. “We have heard of your fondness of Way’s own Vega Guererro, Mr. Hiddleston! Would you like to say anything to your muse as of now?” In amidst all her panic, Vega even wondered why Jes even swung the mic in Tom’s direction, when it’s not what he’s trying to reach out for._

_“Oh I can tell her myself,” he said calmly, but his face says otherwise. His expression was so predatory and filled with passion, that he literally reached over the bar and grabbed Vega by the collar._

_What happened next was something the media could feast on._

_Her yellow folder dropped to the ground as Tom cupped her face and took off her beret so he can devour her lips on national television. Vega felt all the color drain on her face as she involuntarily tugged at the lapels of his blazer, while she was slowly being blinded by the flash from the photographers and the bright lights by the cameras._

_The six-foot-two British actor released her lips from his, but held her in her place, as she shrunk in his arms. “I love her,” he said breathlessly to the media. “I love her oh so much.”_

_Shocked, horrified, and so aware of a thousand eyes all around – Vega fainted._

 

The same girl rose from her bed holding her head with much grief, wondering what the hell did she have the night before which caused her to have a delicious headache like this. She was sure she have sworn off drinking liquid anti-histamines and it wouldn’t have been that Bottle of Talisker which she shared with Thain on the rooftop last night.

But if there was one thing her memory can retain, it’s how Tom said “I love you.”

It was so clear, it was so true – it surely made her feel uncomfortable, but Vega could swear that she could listen to him say that over and over and over again…

The cameras might not be real, the kiss may be a dream, but she remembers what truly happened the night before and what seemed to be a nightmare she just had… Vega found herself filling her room with laughter, not sarcastic chuckling or school girl giggling – but one which sounded like bells ringing on top of a hill filled with purified joy and amusement with what she just saw in her dreams.

 

***

 

_It’s such a shame the suite they got me is a little bit too cold for comfort. Could use a Dark Elf Consort to cuddle with right now. Miss you! xoxo – T_

 

Vega bit her lip when she read over and noticed the word “Consort”. No longer a sister, but a consort. Feeling a shiver coming down her spine, she tried to smile it away as she stretched on her seat, feeling so giddy and embarassed of having that emotion at the same time.

Nothing was more perfect than this on a wonderful Monday afternoon… She has her espresso ready at an arm’s reach, a small stack of work to deal with, and friendly exciting chatter in the pantry with some co-workers as she got her coffee. After the events that happened the night before, the cold night air and cuddling with Tom till she realized she can’t stay awake… Vega didn’t feel bitter or empty when he called her to say a quick yet heartfelt goodbye before he left for Los Angeles in the wee hours of the morning. Knowing that he’d be back, she felt secure. Content. And with the cute little texts and messages he’s been leaving around while he’s on his flight, it was slowly pushing the girl over the edge to give him what he wants when he comes back.

Sitting on the swivel chair as she moved side to side like a giddy little girl, Vega held the phone gingerly in her hands as she closed her eyes, trying to overcome these new feelings she was having. As she attempted to get a hold of herself, she straightened her glasses as she gently put the phone down beside her computer and decided to get to work.

She was halfway through checking advertising proposals when her messenger notifications on the computer suddenly popped up with a note from Holly, asking her to step in her office when she’s not busy. Taking a big sip of her afternoon coffee as she trashed a copy proposal from a catering firm; Vega drummed her fingers on her desk for a while, still smiling to herself, before she got up and made her way toward her supervisor’s office.

Holly was talking to a Way columnist and a couple of photographers when Vega knocked on her door. The two quickly rose from their seats and went out the door when they saw Holly’s Officer-in-training peek by the door, giving her a second look on their way out.

“Just in the nick of time, mate,” Holly exclaimed, removing her glasses as she massaged her forehead, her blonde hair a bit of a tussle. “Tasks done?”

Vega shrugged. “Just skimming through proposals, what’s up?”

Her supervisor gave her a vague grin before going, “Take a seat.” The girl found herself a little bit worried, wondering what’s this about as she got in, when Holly added, “Close the door behind you.”

The brunette feebly sat on the couch-style seat in front of the big black modern-styled desk after doing so, looking over Holly’s cluttered workspace as she waited for her to compose herself, rearrange the glasses on her nose, and collate some papers on one part of her table.

“Holly, what’s going on?”

“Before anything,” Holly quickly answered, peering at Vega through her glasses. “Let me ask – how was your weekend?”

Vega found herself crossing her legs and cupping her chin with a free hand as the current situation quickly set the butterflies in her stomach ablaze with a whole new feeling of anxiety. Clearly Holly is stressed, considering she hasn’t eaten lunch yet and all of a sudden in the middle of a grave tone – she’s trying to lighten up and asking Vega about supposedly casual topics, veering away from the necessary. But the truthful answer to the question made her feel both giddy and nervous.

“Uneventful,” Vega answered flatly. “But it was fine.”

Obviously, she was lying. Ever since the girls went home, the past three days has been an emotional roller coaster ride for Vega. And clearly, with the events that just happened, she knows she’s not the only one who is fired up with the revelations that came up that particular long weekend.

 _No wonder Tom’s so reluctant and miserable when he remembered his appointment_ , she recalled. _He’d been trying to talk to Luke if he could reschedule or postpone, but he realized that there’s no emergency so he just decided to push through…_ She still couldn’t forget that cross between pure bliss and apprehension on Thain’s face when they both figured out that they wouldn’t be together to assess and decide on certain personal issues during several days of the following week. Somehow, Vega wished that he’d return home soon so they could figure out what they both really want…

Holly interrupted Vega’s inner thoughts with a small chuckle. “That sounds cozy,” she commented on Vega’s reply. “I could use a nice weekend like that.”

The younger woman raised an eyebrow but ended up shrugging to Holly’s statement.

“However,” Holly suddenly added. “I’ve been quite through a lot of stress yesterday.” The older woman put her hands on a small yellow envelope, smoothing its surface. “We got quite a lot of scoop from field reports on various events, and I needed to sort them out for the upcoming issues. Needed to have them approved too. Not to mention a lot of photographers at work –“

Holly ran her teeth over her lower lip. “Till we received some tips from independent photographers who got quite a good shot of a juicy celebrity gossip proof,” she suddenly pushed the yellow envelope towards a curious-looking Vega who undid the elastic band over a plastic button, scouring the contents of the package. “See what you can make of it.”

Adjusting her glasses before pulling out the pictures, Vega pulled them out of the envelope. It was just a few printed copies, less than ten. But they were taken on an interval of two days, each of them different from the other.

But the moment she took a good gander at them, Vega felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand at attention.

There was a set of pictures from the Prince of Wales Theatre.

There were also pictures taken from a window of the Elaia Greek Cuisine restaurant.

And there were one or two taken outside of the Langham Hotel.

Her hands shook as she tried to place down the stolen photographs taken by Paparazzi during the past three days that she was with Tom out in public. Despite partial shots, it was still clearly her, considering the height, the blue dress, and the patched up random outfit she wore the day before. And what was worse was, the little intimacy that she’s slowly developing with him is oozing out of the pictures… Considering the way he placed his arm around her waist as they entered the theatre, and the way Tom looked at her outside her hotel. It was all caught on film.

“You wouldn’t deny that it’s you,” Holly said as-a-matter-of-factly. “Right Vega?”

Taking a deep breath as she slid it back in the envelope, the girl realized that she had no way of conjuring a story that could explain why a High-Profiled British Celebrity took her out to the theatre that Saturday, or why the same actor visited her hotel. She just pushed the still-open envelope towards her supervisor, who didn’t bat an eyelash.

“Yes,” she said, wincing. “It is me…”

“Will it be a problem?” Vega asked through gritted teeth.

Holly took the manila envelope from the table and gave Vega a grave look from underneath her glasses, but it only lasted for a moment. Vega felt her stomach turning as her superior opened a cabinet and took out a box of fags.

“Luckily most of them were photographers contracted by Way,” Holly exclaimed as she tapped her cigarette box on the table. “So they wouldn’t be able to just sell these pictures to other magazines or tabloids.”

The news of the pictures being held back should have been relieving for Vega, but the mention of “tabloids” just made her head swirl. _So this is what the girls who date celebrities feel like_ , she found herself thinking as she gripped the arm of her chair. _To have the eyes of the world focused on you…_ Vega would have been proud to have held her record of not losing her cool during the past three days, but right now… the anxiety accumulated through the weekend has caught up with her.

 _I must have looked so feeble and pasty next to Tom’s graceful goodness… I wonder what would Jes and Cris say if they found out? The girls would be shocked, or maybe not at all. Oh God it might even be an international issue…_ The thoughts escalated from bad to worse in Vega’s brain. _What if my parents get wind of this? Mom’s not really particular on me dating Brits… or someone not Asian in particular… What would Dad say? What would everyone say?_

Vega heard something shaking, it turns out to be her hand with her watch – hitting her chair repeatedly. Getting a hold of herself, she took a deep breath, completely forgetting that Holly was in front of her the entire time.

“You alright sweetie?” the older woman asked worriedly.

She looked up at the blonde, and judging the way Holly raised her eyebrow and furrowed it as she reached out to touch Vega’s clammy hand… _No, I don’t think I’m fine Holly._ “I – I…” that’s when Vega realized that she can’t even lie properly.

Just when the din was taking over her head, blocking her ears from all the sounds… Vega heard Holly say something.

“Tell me something Vega,” she said, seemingly like a whisper trying to enter the girl’s currently cluttered mind. “Do you really like this Hiddleston?”

“I –“

For some reason, despite all the feelings she has just established for the past few days, Vega couldn’t answer the question. She lifted her dark auburn eyes from the floor, looking restlessly at her boss, unsure of what to say. Like what she usually does.

“I don’t know…”

Holly pursed her lips, looked at Vega, and then patted her arm. “You have to figure that for yourself sweetheart,” she whispered. “Between us girls, I’d give you a little advice – it’s not healthy to keep a man waiting. Its either you like him, or you don’t. Either that then you decide to goof around, when if they figure out you’re not sure – they’ll fly somewhere else.”

Vega gave her words some thought. She knows Tom would be expecting an answer when he comes back, but then all of a sudden - she just doesn’t know what to tell him. Sure her feelings and emotions are strong, but with the panic attack she just had? _Am I ready to be subjected to the spotlight? Could I even handle it?_ She just couldn’t help jumping to conclusions. As she tried to get a hold of her thoughts, Holly tapped her cigarette box on the table again, took the manila envelope from the desk and tucked it away in a file drawer.

“You know,” Holly said as she moved back to lean on her chair. “I first thought you’re being friendly with Hiddleston based on the advice I gave you to be more friendly with the celebrities.” Drumming her fingers on the surface of her desk, she pushed up her glasses. “But seems like it’s more than that. And with the state that you are now…” She just ended up whistling.

Vega tried to speak, but she never felt so small. “He is a friend,” she whispered. “He is an _old_ friend…”

Holly’s eyes brightened up as she placed her elbows on the table, looking excitedly at Vega. “Ah, so there is more to the story,” she exclaimed. “Do tell.”

The younger girl shook her head and wrinkled her nose. “It’s too long a story. But yes, I knew him before the Nexus Convention report.”

Holly smiled mischeviously. “And the plot thickens,” she waves a hand towards the girl, indicating that she doesn’t need to speak about it further. “No need to share if you don’t want to. I respect that.” Vega just nodded in reply, still a bit shaken.

“Honestly,” Holly continued. “There is no big deal if you end up getting cozy with someone like Tom. He seems like a nice guy, the pictures, the interviews, and the stories do provide solid proof. And he’s quite the catch – I don’t blame you at all.” A small smile seemed to sneak out from the side of Vega’s mouth.

“But you do remember that he is connected to the client. You wouldn’t want some complications with Hamilton Hodell, do you, Vega?”

The girl found herself frowning again as she shook her head. “No,” she spoke. “Not at all.”

“Good,” Holly exclaimed as she turned about to the side on her own swivel chair. “At least we’re clear. The Hamilton-Hodell sponsored issue is due in less than a month… You wouldn’t want a little ‘scoop’ put all that hard work to waste don’t you?”

Vega suddenly thought of the possibilities if Hamilton Hodell finds out about this little fracas. Trust issues would probably be brought up, but of course it would be subtle since it happened outside of work. But courtesy and privacy aside, it may have a little effect on the publishing of Way’s issue, it may even have a little repercussion on Tom’s side. The complications started to pile up from something really vague and simple into a skyscraper of worries in Vega’s head.

“And those sneaky photographers think they could threaten us with these pictures by selling them to the competition?” Holly clucked her tongue as Vega found herself looking down in a bit of shame. “We’re sharper than that. But the cost is a bit steep, Maria’s going to burst if she finds out what happened to a part of the budget –“ The blonde found herself wrinkling her face as she took off her glasses and massaged her forehead.

Vega quickly snapped out of her shame stupor and exclaimed, “I’ll answer for it! Please let Maria know it’s all my fault –“

“No need,” Holly exclaimed, raising a hand. “We’ve found a good alibi for it, as long as we keep the contracted photographers quiet.”

The younger girl could only close her mouth in resolve as she sat back on her seat, feeling completely helpless. She watched Holly open the file drawer under her desk, taking the manila envelope with the pictures out. “That’s why this,” she said, placing it grimly on the desk between them. “Has to be hidden. Better yet, get rid of.”

Vega felt her heart sink, looking at the yellow envelope with the supposedly precious pictures in it. She wouldn’t deny that she enjoyed that night, it was _one of_ the best nights she had. She can still remember how Tom laughed in that wonderful blue suit and high collar as he watched the play, holding her hand… The memory now left a bitter taste in her mouth.

 _What are the odds?_ Vega thought. _I might get a memo out of this. Or lose my supposed promotion, or even my job… Just because I wasn’t careful_. She bit her lip. _What if Hamilton Hodell found this too complicated? Then I might have endangered Thain as we—_ Vega looked down and sank her nails in her skirt as she gripped it hard.

“I’ll get rid of it,” she said bitterly.

“No,” Holly exclaimed, taking the envelope. “I’ll take care of this. It must never leave this office.” She said, looking gravely at Vega.

“At least that’s taken care of,” Holly said, puffing out a gust of air. “You may take your leave.”

Vega nodded solemnly as she slowly got off her chair. But before she can open the door, Holly spoke. “I’m just protecting you Vega. You’re one of my best trainees. I’ve seen how you have grown since Melbourne; I can’t lose you to a little slip-up just like this.”

The girl looked back, trying so hard to stay calm and not sob like a baby as she gazed at a grave yet sympathetic Holly.

“Yes Holly,” she whispered, voice strained. “I understand.”

Her supervisor sighed. “Vega, just a piece of sisterly advice: Never let the paparazzi hunt you down. You’re a Way Girl. You should be the paparazzi. You are actually higher than them. Never forget that.”

The girl gingerly held the slightly open door, contemplating on what Holly has just said. Her once full and stout heart that was still ripe with the memory of the stars and that Bottle of Talisker was now filled with regret and worry. She felt it sink even lower having realized that anxiety has taken over her again, and all the hard work Tom had done over the weekend is gone in a flash, as if her openness had never existed.

Suddenly clear about what to do, Vega couldn’t deny that she was heavy-hearted about it.

“I’ll remember that Holly,” she said softly, before going out. “Thanks.”

Holly could only shake her head and close her eyes as her protégé left the room and closed the door behind her. Tapping her cigarette on the desk, she looked at the yellow envelope that caused all that trouble, sitting on her desk. Without another word, Holly opened the bottom part of her pedestal compartment and took out her shredder machine.

 

***

 

Vega sat alone on the large couch in the Orleans Café, her workbag sitting beside her, all bulky with the office laptop she took home with her for a summary report due towards the end of her London Business Excursion. It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon, cold and gloomy, although the weather was perfect for coffee, the girl wasn’t really looking forward to having one.

 

_I can’t wait to see you today, darling! Remember the café where we stayed in after Fred got drunk? I’ll meet you at the Orleans Café at 6pm. xoxo – TH_

 

She felt numb as she clutched her phone in one hand, cup of tea in the other. _So this is where we first hung out huh?_ Vega said sleepily as she looked around. She barely recognized the place in the late afternoon, the dim lighting and the comfy couches. She remembered calling up Lis who was a little bit envious when she found out that Vega ended up having coffee with Tom…

She sighed when she remembered how everything seemed to have started. Everything was so pure, everything was like something waiting to be discovered, and Vega has never felt so comfortable or open in his presence…

She tugged at her denim sleeves, wishing she could will the cold away since the weather isn’t helping. She wrapped her hands around the hot mug, hoping that she would eventually feel better.

It was nothing but gloomy for Vega ever since she discovered that news from Holly.

The pictures were long gone, but of course, there was a bit of gossip in the office. They do suspect that someone within the system is involved with a client; Vega’s just relieved that they couldn’t pinpoint _who_. Since she didn’t hear anything from the sharp-eared Jes, Cris, and Carol, Vega suspects that the office still hasn’t figured out the whole truth behind that “paparazzi scandal”. Or maybe they already knew and they just didn’t openly talk to her about it…

She was tempted to bury her head in work and try to forget about what Holly had said, but she knew that Tom would be coming anytime soon and with work staring her in the face, she knew she wouldn’t be any comfortable. He was gone for three days, almost four. He still kept contact despite Vega’s little panic attack kept secret, and she suspects that despite a minor change in her demeanor, her best friend still hasn’t figured out Vega’s little dilemma which wasn’t so little at all.

She found comfort in the steam from the tea that warmed up her face. Of course it didn’t give her blissful giddy feelings like it did a few mornings ago (and some mornings before that), but it seemed to soothe her perhaps. Placing down her phone after staring blankly at the raindrop-stained window in front of her, she shrugged and took a sip of her hot tea, hoping it would unclog her mind of worries. She had barely placed down her cup when she felt someone standing behind her seat.

She quickly turned around only to feel someone smooth their hands over her eyes as they sat down beside her, the sound of a heavy leather bag clunking to the floor. Her heart actually skipped a beat as she felt her head gently moved to rest over a firm chest, their free hand gently making a stripe from the nape of her neck to her temple –

“Thain –“ she said in a warning tone as she subtly tried to wrestle herself free from his embrace, but he managed to sneak in a quick peck on her cheek when she released herself from his grip, allowing him to clutch her hands firmly as she came face to face with Tom’s sunny grin and blissful anticipation.

“Hello love,” he whispered, never letting go of her hands.

Somehow, the sight of him just turned her insides into putty, making her forget all the frustration she was going through earlier. “Hi,” was all Vega could muster, gulping albeit a bit stupidly as she ogled at him, staring at the bit of stubble on his chin, those bright sapphire eyes searching her for approval, and that blue threadbare shirt she’s familiar with.

Realizing that he’s not really all alone with her, Tom had to stop himself from throwing his arms around her, considering the sudden sheepish smile on her face and the way she fidgeted as he rubbed her palms with his fingers. He resorted to just cupping her face and tracing her cheek with a thumb as he bit his lip and whispered, “I missed you.”

Vega couldn’t deny that it did make her flush. “Ditto,” she whispered.

He beamed as she said it, chest heaving upward in complete excitement as he found the strength to let go off her hand so that he could grab something from his bag, lying lopsided on the floor. “Before I forget,” he mused like a little child. “I got something for you.”

The girl lost all the courage to think about what Holly warned her when he turned to face her, a small piece of card trapped in between his fingers. “What is that –“

Tom handed it to her which Vega took with much curiosity. “It says Herbert Baker from TriStar Services –“ she said confusingly, raising an eyebrow. The man in front of her quickly answered back, “Oh, turn it around sweetie… Flip it, flip it!”

The girl did as she was told, and she had to hold her breath when she saw it…

 

_To Vega, a valiant little elf! – Elijah Wood_

 

“Y-you actually did it…” she felt herself croak out.

The man in front of her grinned and looked down, seemingly shy. “I’d apologize if it’s at the back of a card,” he said twiddling his thumbs. “But it’s the best I could get my hands on… I would have decided on a table napkin, but that’s a bit too crude.”

Vega stared at the calling card in between her fingers, with the signature of an actor whom she pined after and admired ten years ago. She looked up, eyebrows furrowed at the man with the same occupation sitting in front of her, whose online persona whom she sort of pined after for ten years, as he sat in front of her all smiles and blushing, so proud of what he has done. She never felt her heart sink any lower.

“I originally wanted him to write ‘ _my valiant elf_ ’, but I decided against it,” Tom whispered as he nonchalantly reached up and moved the fringes from Vega’s forehead out of her eyes. “Lij’s a cool chap, but he can’t take my Aeo from me anymore…”

She actually gulped. “T-That’s sweet of you…”

She looked up to find him looking at her adoringly, as she somehow told herself silently how she missed being ogled at like that, but she knows the more he does that, the more guilty she feels about the decision she’s about to make…

Satisfied with Vega’s reaction, Tom proudly called out for a menu and sifted through it, making sure that she gets her own menu as well. However, Vega was still staring at the card in her hands as the menu was handed to her, seemingly at a loss on what to do or say.

“You alright there sweetie?” her so-called best friend said as he touched her free hand.

Biting her lip, she just looked at him as she tucked the card away in her pocket. “Thanks Thain…” she whispered. “You actually made my teenaged self’s wish come true…” Without saying anything, Tom just smiled and leaned closer and gently kissed her cheek, causing Vega to close her eyes and grip her skirt in an attempt to stop herself from doing anything stupid when he did so.

“So,” he whispered after having ordered a nice cup of coffee. “How has my Aeo been?”

Vega found herself gripping her mug of tea, as she shot him a small weak smile. “It’s been hectic around work lately,” she said in a soft tone. “New projects, new clients.” She tried not to let him see as she sighed, remembering Holly’s grave look in her office two days ago. “You,” she tried to put on a smile which clearly meant that she’s fine. “How was the trip to Los Angeles?”

Tom was all smiles, as usual. “Its’s amazing!” he exclaimed as he grinned gratefully at the waitress who brought him his coffee and cream. “Can you believe it, we’re finally going to start shooting ‘Black Wings’? I got to chat with your favorite actor – aside from me – and Miss Paquin for days on end, I’m pretty much excited about this.”

The girl smiled down at the table, her eyes plastered on how he held her left hand as he chattered excitedly, continuing to listen as she avoided his eyes, knowing how he manages to reduce her into a pile of joy and giggles if she did try to do so. Ever since that morning when she found out about his personal stash of pictures from her childhood, she was so amazed with Tom’s capability to turn her into a pile of mush. _Well things might have to change now_ , she thought sadly as she bravely looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

“…But most of all, I’m excited to come home and see my Vega,” he whispered affectionately, kissing her hand. “Since I can’t wait to hear what she was supposed to tell me…”

That was when she took a deep sigh and released her hand from the mug. She shifted in her seat and made sure she was facing Tom, her lip curled to one side as if she was in deep thought.

“That’s the thing…” she started.

She looked up at him to make sure he was listening, before taking another deep breath as she began to openly discuss the feelings that have been hounding her for the past few days when he has been away.

“I… I don’t know how I was supposed to start about this thing, Thain,” she whispered that old online handle which eventually became a very special name to her. “But I do need you to hear me out.” She parted her lips slightly; comforted by the fact that Tom is a good listener. It doesn’t help that he was fondly looking at her, not knowing what she was thinking about.

“You know the truth,” Vega whispered. “I have always been fond of you, Thain or Tom. You know the story behind that, and…” she bit her lip. “We both obviously know that I cannot deny the fact that I am very much attracted to you… I think I give it away most of the time.” She actually saw him tear his eyes off her and blush as he looked down, smiling in approval.

“I have never been so flattered or exhilarated when you told me those words at the rooftop,” Vega said breathily, shaking in the process. “And I couldn’t deny that you took me by surprise…”

She stopped abruptly, seemingly thinking about what she was about to say.

“But…” she sighed yet again. “As much as I am fond of you, and care for you… I don’t think I’m… I’m ready for what you’re asking for.”

Vega watched as the sunny smile slowly disappeared from Tom’s face, his eyes sadly drooping down to look somewhere else as it gradually dawned on him what the girl eventually meant. But what made Vega’s heart sink down the recesses of her stomach is despite the sunshine fading from his aura, he managed to grip her hand tighter every minute that she spoke… As if he didn’t want to ever let go.

She felt her own resolve breaking, as she tried to reason her way around her newly stated decision. “It has been quite a roller-coaster ride for me,” Vega said. “For the past month. Everything has been in a whirlwind – the girls coming over, meeting you and Fred, Seb…” she let out a long sigh. “Tom, it’s all too fast. I…” she tried to hide the pain as she watched him frown without looking straight at her.

The sound that came out of Tom was just as devastating as how he looked. “Are you saying that…” he whispered. “It’s all just a whirlwind? That it’ll be gone eventually?” He sounded so pitiful, so pained, and yet so offended.

Vega shifted in her seat again. “It’s not that –“ she tried to defend herself. “I would say I was a bit overwhelmed. I… I told you, I don’t think I’m ready…”

Whatever it took Tom to swallow the lump in his throat and keep him from breaking apart was doing it well for him, as he sat silent for a moment and took a drink from his cup. Vega on the other hand was starting to melt under the pressure, the tension of the silence; she suddenly felt the need to keep on speaking. Even if she had to somewhat turn him down, it still pains her to do this to him.

“You know I’ll always be the same,” she said, finally placing another hand on his, trying to console him as she always did. “I’ll always be your Aeoren, and you’ll always be my Thain. We’ll always have this… This one special thing… But not that way…” she felt another lump on her throat forming when she realized how empty she would feel once all of this is over. “Not yet…”

 “But I thought you wanted more time…” He seemed to ask. “You said you wanted to spend more time with me…”

The girl ran a hand through her hair and tried to justify the previous statement that she made on the rooftop. “I do,” she said. “I still want to spend time with you, get to know you better. But I just can’t…” She winced, having to repeat the words all over again and watch him flinch with the pain of it all. “I just can’t give you what you want yet…”

Tom turned toward her, trying his best to smile and understand her side. It was a shame, he was so excited on coming home and spending his remaining free days with her, only to be able to be faced with this proclamation. There were reasons he chose this café, and there were reasons why he had to be home a day early than his schedule intended to be. But Vega doesn’t know about these things… _And she doesn’t need to know at all_ , he told himself, trying not to make her feel guilty.

“Is…” Tom spoke softly. “Is this what you really want?”

Vega had to tear her eyes from looking blankly from afar as she sincerely looked into his, before nodding morosely. “Yes…” she whispered. “I believe so.”

She could see how he tried to smile, but it broke her heart to see him try to hold it together. Vega thought about what she could be risking if she did continue this with him, and she believed that she was doing this for him too. She felt herself actually stroke his hand, hoping it would hurt less, but what she didn’t know was that it further pained Tom to see her being so kind to him when in fact she wants the opposite of what he wished for the two of them…

“This…” he started. “This is not how I imagined all of this to end…”

Vega leaned forward, trying to get him to look into her eyes again. She felt a bit of a pang to see the desperation in his, but she knew she had to get her message across. “It hasn’t ended,” she said bravely. “Not yet. But… I just don’t think I’m ready for a happy ending…” She swallowed. “With you.”

That was the part when she looked back in his eyes and see something within Thomas break. He parted his lips and tears were clearly visible in his eyes now. Vega couldn’t take the pain either so she squeezed his hand and added, “ _Not yet._ ”

Tom closed his eyes and returned the gesture, finding the courage to smile.

He looked at her, trying to remember the way she looked that evening, even if the memory of this moment will forever be seared in his heart as a memory of pain. The way she tied her hair, the way her glasses sat on her nose, the way she wore that denim jacket around her small figure… Tom has completely lost the words he wanted to say… How he wanted her to stay, how he wanted her to rethink her decision, how he wanted to know what made her possibly changed her mind when he was so convinced that she was willing to give him that heart he pined after for so long…

Gently lowering his eyes as he accepted his fate, he whispered the words that stabbed straight through Vega’s chest… “If my Mercenary Sister wishes it, then I must comply…”

The girl parted her lips in reply as he looked up at her with teary eyes.

Tom unceremoniously released his hand that was cupped between Vega’s small ones, startling her for a moment. But he took his other hand and enclosed both of hers in a gesture which both comforted and broke her heart at the same time. What he said next didn’t really help with how guilty Vega felt, having said everything she has said that evening.

“I will always want my Aeo to have her happiness,” his voice was hoarse now. “And if this is what she wants, I will surely make sure she gets it. But I will always love her. And my feelings will always remain the same. Remember that.”

He raised his eyes and looked right at her, a gentle smile spreading through his lips as the gravity of his gesture shot right at Vega’s heart. Unable to comfort him just through words, the girl yanked her hands free and threw her arms around him, holding him close, hoping he won’t break down.

But even that affectionate gesture couldn’t repair the damage that has been done to Thain’s heart. 


	48. Catch 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck between a rock and a hard place. Vega deals with the consequences of her decisions as Tom complicates the situation.

Vega wouldn’t say that she was empty, but she would say that she was busy.

Work started to pour since the Promotional Officer Training Excursion was coming to an end, and in order to get things on a roll, evaluation and everything, the junior officers needed to step up. And Vega could say that there were enough meetings and paperwork to get the scene at the Orleans Café (which happened a week ago) out of her head.

But of course, that little declaration didn’t really stop Tom from seeing her. Though most of the time, Fred was with him as well.

Vega did somehow keep her promise to Lis and Mari by trying hard not turning down offers from the boys to hang around, have coffee, or maybe go to one bar (and another) during weekends. There were afternoons and workdays when Vega would be excusing herself from all the afternoon tea planned with Cris, Jes, and Carol. She’d be rounding about in a corner, putting her coat on as one of the two boys stopped to take her in a cab, and the rest is history. Most of the time she claimed she was busy, when in fact she was too tired of dealing with the awkward silence between her and Tom that even Fred had a hard time breaking…

Tom was sweet, but not as giddy or romantic as he was before. He’d be the one to take her back home to her hotel every night they went out, and they’d still share stories and laughs on the way back. But Vega could tell that something was definitely different with him… Like the way he seemed to be sad when she’s not looking, how he seemed to be distracted when they’re together, or how he refrained from showing Vega the same special treatment he did during those three days, in respect to her decision – as what he’d always say. And of course, he was… _distracted._

Take for example one time they visited a bar in Soho.

Fred, as usual, has some random girl with him. Whether she’s from the office, an old friend, an old colleague, Vega could tell that its pretty much a fling since it’s a different chick every time. Tom of course was most of the time on his best behavior, staying by Vega’s side as he did try to cater to her every whim… whether it was a margarita, a favorite song on the videoke, or to accompany her back to the hotel if it got a bit too late.

But this particular experience in Soho was something different… They were in the middle of discussing Mari’s tweets concerning issues with her boyfriend, and that new project Vega’s handling which was supposedly due the next issue – when a pair of tall and giggling girls went by the table to fawn over Vega’s high-profile celebrity best friend.

These girls, whom you would consider a bunch of size 6s, with beautiful long hair – one a redhead, and the other a blonde, were definitely the kind of women that men would take a second look over if they crossed the road… Vega could definitely tell that they were within a model’s standards, and she didn’t really bat an eyelash when they goaded Tom to come visit over their table, asking for a few pics and his autographs.

He suggestively looked over to Vega, subtly asking for her approval; but the girl just shrugged and answered her phone (which coincidentally was a call from Jes reminding her about a photoshoot the next day, meaning she should be at work early). It pretty much helped when Fred tipsily placed an arm over Vega’s shoulder (much to the chagrin of the lady-friend to his side), encouraging Tom to go cater to his “fans”.

Vega may be on the phone, but she did watch Tom from afar.

It may have been dark and dim, and the lights of the bar blinded her and Thain and the girls slunk back in the shadows, but she could see how the women took the opportunity to fawn over him even more when he took the seat over their table… The way they smiled and bit their lips when he talked to them, the way they ran their fingers over his blue shirt’s collar and down his chest when he smiled back, the way they gripped his arm when he laughed, and the way they left lipstick marks on his cheek as thanks for getting their autographs.

By the time Tom got back to their table, Vega had concluded her phone call and was busy teasing Fred’s lady friend. The dim lights in the bar hid how flushed he look, but Vega could still tell with the way his chest heaved and that devilish smile on his face. Not to mention the table napkin he pocketed with the girl’s numbers. However, when Tom met Vega’s eyes, she could see him shrink with a bit of guilt, considering how much he seemed to have enjoyed that encounter…

Resuming her role as the supportive friend (who didn’t see it as a big deal), Vega shot him a bright grin and went, “So how did it go?” her voice echoing louder than the music on the dancefloor in Tom’s head. He took his seat beside her as he shrugs, stopping himself as he reached out to touch her hand. “They’re just fans really,” Tom said nonchalantly, causing Vega to laugh… making him wonder if she even really cared at all…

All was somehow forgotten a day after while Vega was on her way to work.

She was inside a packed elevator on her way to the 30th floor in the CDBA Tower, when her phone started ringing. She was about to berate the caller about early morning matters (whether it was Cris, she’d be screaming that she’ll be on her way; but if it was either of her mercenary brothers, she’d be asking them to bugger off and she’ll see them that afternoon) when she realizes that it was a call from abroad – considering the foreign, unregistered number.

 _Who the fuck can it be –_ She wondered as she clicked the green button and placed it on her ear. She had to tear the phone back when she heard screaming from the receiver.

“ ** _YOU FREAKISHLY BRAIN-DEAD BUFFOON!_** ”

Vega felt as if the entire lift was rattled with the booming voice from her small touchphone. Not to mention it worked perfectly like a Howler. “ ** _YOU INSENSITIVE, WHINY, HEARTLESS LITTLE SON OF A BITCH –“_**

She sighed exasperatedly and brought it back to her ear. “Max, I’m a woman.”

Apparently, the screaming just wouldn’t stop and the elderly lady who eventually got off the 8th floor was giving her the dagger looks as she shrank in her little corner at the edge of the elevator. “ ** _I DON’T NEED YOUR SASS TODAY, VEGA ADELIE GUERRERO,_** ” the phone bellowed. “ ** _WHAT’S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOUR STUPID BATTSHIT INSANITY?! DIDN’T WE WARN YOU THAT WE WON’T BE ABLE TO COVER UP FOR YOUR STUPID ASS DECISIONS WHEN WE’RE GONE –_** “

Vega frowned and the fact that she was already having a migraine at seven thirty in the morning wasn’t helping. “That’s not yours to say, Max,” she mused out loud over the phone with the tiger unleashed on the other end of the call. “That’s Mari and Lila’s –“

“ ** _WHAT’S THIS I HEAR THAT YOU FRIENDZONED TOM HIDDLESTON?!_** ”

The girl fucking swore she wished she could evaporate on the spot as she saw some heads turn towards her direction.

“Oh yes Max, a little bit louder if you please,” she gritted sarcastically on the phone as her voice dropped into a whisper. “A little bit louder so all the execs I am standing with in the elevator would hear about the LIE that I ACTUALLY DATED A CELEBRITY –“

However, her phone just continued to spew out insults from a mile away.

“ ** _YOU. MOTHERFUCKING. FRIENDZONED. THAIN. VEGA, YOU'RE FRIENDZONING LOKI AND CAPTAIN NICHOLLS. WHY? IS HIS DICK TOO BIG? IS THE RECEDING HAIRLINE BOTHERING YOU? YOU JUST TURNED DOWN LONDON'S IT BOY! WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU?!”_**

The girl couldn’t help but palm her face as she straightened up agains the wall, giving people a sheepish grin, trying to mentally tell them that it’s just a woman who just got out of the mental ward, spewing insanities at the first random cellphone number she got. Unable to convince anyone otherwise, Vega ended up hissing at the cellphone receiver in an attempt to shut Max up.

“Receding hairl–“ Vega hopelessly shook her head. “This is part of your delusions Max! Now I’m almost at my floor and I don’t have time to talk about this. How about we resume this at a convenient time?!”

The lift dinged at the 30th and Vega had to end the call.

But Max managed to sneak in another scream by the time her friend has just took a step out of the elevator. “ ** _YOU DUMB STUPID BRAINLESS BITCH –_** “

Vega thought she had cracked her phone screen when she pushed at the digital red button too hard. She barely have reached Conference Hall A when a colleague asked her, “Are you alright, Miss Vega?”

The poor girl didn’t notice that she had fumed all the way from the elevator.

“Doin’ high and mighty today Miss Evelyn,” she said in defense before pulling the doors open.

 

***

 

It was barely even lunchtime when Vega received another phonecall, which she was actually expecting. However this time, it was from Fred.

He was rambling on having lunch in this new Mediterranean restaurant he discovered on the other side of the city, and he was having problems on trying to rouse the sleeping Thomas with numerous phone calls. Considering that Fred may be leaving for a two-day work-related trip to Paris over the next few days, he believed he could use a little bit of “moral support” from his “old friends” over lunch.

Vega, on the other hand, was dragged into fetching Tom from his flat, with Fred enticing her with possible blackmail pictures for the press of the award-winning actor still in his jammies.

“I never thought you’d show up.” Fred exclaimed, stealthily pulling out a spare key from his pocket as they stepped out of the cab, something she believed that he inenvitably stole from underneath Tom’s nose. “Out of the dozen calls Thain and I have made, this is probably the third time you accepted,” he exclaimed as he stealthily slipped through the apartment door when a woman in her forties walked in, as he grabbed Vega’s hand while they squeezed through the door before it closed.

“Eh,” Vega exclaimed as she scratched the back of her head after going up the three flights of stairs. She stared deviously at the spare key Fred has been dangling around his fingers. “I told you guys, Holly’s milking me for what I’m worth – _I bet it’s about my ‘so-called’ underperformance during the HH photoshoot which was overlooked by good evaluations by the clients_ ” she whispered under her breath, suddenly growing quiet when they reach Tom’s door.

“Fine then,” Fred said cheekily as he gave the key another wave before inserting it in the keyhole. “But it seems to me that you aren’t telling good ol’ Baldain everything… Care to talk about it?”

Folding her arms, making her look even more cross in her slacks, female-cut vest, and slim white top; Vega gave Fred a similarly cheeky look over those prescription glasses as she watched him turn the key. “I think that this is not the best time…”

Her older friend swung the door open, screaming, “Tommy-boy! It’s past your lunch time! Get up!”

The living room was empty. The flat Vega got to know in a span of three different days has a different air to it as Fred stepped in. They both wondered why it was so quiet, and why the curtains over the huge bay window have still been drawn mid-day. As Fred bustled in to draw them back, Vega wondered if her best friend always slept-in like this on such a sunny day…

As the afternoon light spilled in the room, they noticed something peculiar that was littered all over the living room floor…

 

Pieces of clothing were everywhere…

A leather shoe which was obviously Thain’s was found in the middle of the carpet, while another one was beside the couch…

His leather jacket lying at the edge of the couch, as if he attempted to sling it over but slipped down on the floor instead…

And curiously there was another brown pea-coat lying nearby…

And so were a pair of blue heels also carelessly left lying around…

As well as a striped white dress that was lying directly in front of Tom’s bedroom door…

 

For some reason, Vega was having constricted breathing as she exchanged wide-eyed, shocked looks with Fred, who could only place a hand on the back of his head as he surveyed the mess… Before they could ask each other what was going on, muffled giggling and moaning was heard beyond the bedroom door.

Fred gestured to the girl to stay where she is, but Vega was frozen in shock to even do anything. The Scotsman tiptoed towards the bedroom door, as voices started to get louder from the closed bedroom door, becoming an echoing din inside Vega’s throbbing head…

Getting his hands on the door, Fred opened it with a squeak as he stuck his head in.

Suddenly a loud thump was heard, as if something fell off the bed. Vega couldn’t clearly see beyond Fred’s body blocking the doorway but she caught a glimpse of the scene: Tom has gotten quickly out of bed, only dressed in his gym pants, quickly throwing a tee shirt over his head. A woman was lying in his bed, looking aghast and shocked when she saw Fred’s face… But what caught Vega by surprise was how the man in front of her reacted when he recognize the woman underneath the covers, still obviously stark naked.

“Liara?!!” Fred exclaimed out loud as his tone changed.

“Jesus Christ Frederick,” Tom raised his voice. “Don’t you even knock anymore?!!”

“Well you’re the one who wasn’t answering my calls –“ Fred said sarcastically, but then his tone changed to something more devious. “But you didn’t tell me that you were _busy_ …” He then ogled someone in the room, as small pitter-patter of steps was heard in the room.

“Oh save your comments for another day, Fred –“ a familiar-sounding female voice shot back at him. “I’m really sorry Tom.”

“No Lia darling,” her best friend’s apologetic and gentle voice echoed in the bedroom, as a soft smack was heard. “It’s my fault. And this giant buffoon’s too – COME ON FRED –“

“HEY I WASN’T THE ONE WHO WANTED TO ‘HANG AROUND’ FOR TEA –“

“Well I wasn’t the one making thirteen – THIRTEEN MISSED CALLS?!” You can hear Tom almost jumping in surprise, seemingly just having gotten his hands on his phone. “FRED?! THIRTEEN?!”

“Once again I didn’t know you were _busy_ –“

Fred suddenly stepped aside to let someone pass through… Dressed in her ripped stockings and underwear with the lopsided strap (obviously placed on in a jiffy) as she covered herself with a borrowed towel, was Lia from the Afterparty, making Vega ever feel so small with her tall, slender body and soft, smooth skin which was still obviously slicked with sweat.

The taller girl hurriedly picked up her striped dress on the floor, only to gasp when she found Vega awkwardly standing in the middle of the living room, trying to look somewhere else. “Hi,” Vega said sheepishly as Lia gave her a small wave, before dashing off to the bathroom just across the hall.

By the time Lia disappeared, the two boys were busy roughhousing each other to even notice that she exists as Tom successfully placed Fred in a headlock… till the latter accidentally yanked the door completely open, giving Tom the view of the messy living room, with Vega standing in the middle, awkwardly adjusting her glasses.

Fred felt Tom’s arms weaken, giving him enough power to free himself from the headlock and shove the other guy aside as his friend gaped at the girl from within his room.

Vega refused to look at him as she tried to stay calm, while it dawned on Tom that the girl has probably seen _everything_ , when Fred clearly didn’t tell him that she was actually coming over…

The two boys exchanged awkward glances, with Tom looking at Fred as if he felt betrayed, with the latter shrugging in reply.

“Vega…” The words escaped Tom’s lips like a plea as he turned to look at the girl, feeling his muscles tighten in shock.

Fred found himself awkwardly caught in the web of tension again, as he watched his best buddy shrink beside him, while their long-time friend standing in the living room as an epitome of calm, white, blinding fire. He worriedly looked over to the girl who was completely devoid of expression, just standing there waiting, with her arms crossed.

Afraid of what she was about to say, Tom would swear that he wished he could disappear when…

“So guys,” Vega spoke calmly, breaking the thick tension in the air. “What are we having for lunch? I’m hungry.”

 

 

***

 

Vega did say she was hungry, but she wasn’t even sure if she had the appetite by the time they have arrived at the restaurant Fred has been rambling about the past few days. It took Tom probably fifteen minutes to get dressed, and it took Lia another fifteen minutes before she actually stepped out of the bathroom. The boys invited Lia over to their lunch, much to Vega’s unease, but the girl politely refused them before she left, giving Tom a kiss on the cheek while looking suggestively at a poker-faced Fred.

The other girl didn’t have much to say as she sat in between the two well-dressed boys in the cab, poking fun at each other. Tom was teasing Fred, asking if he feels even a slightly bit envious over him bedding Lia, when the latter just _pffted_ at his actor-friend and asked him how long it took him to get the scrumptious woman to fuck him. Vega found herself slipping downwards on the cab seat as she had to tolerate them being like teenage boys bragging about their conquests, until the two had to stop when they arrived at the restaurant.

Lunch wasn’t any different, and Vega realized that her lack of appetite was slowly turning into a need to use the toilet to hurl with what the two were busy talking about.

 

_Jes, call me up. – VG_

 

“You really have outdone yourself this time, Thomas,” Fred exclaimed, taking a juicy stab at his steak.

“Well, you’re not making any moves on that delicious top-notch form,” Tom shot back, looking glorious when he’s already dressed in his tight white dress shirt and those long black slacks. “Why blame me?”

“So you do admit that you did screw the living daylights out of her,” the boy who was originally brunet suggested, his eyes glinting as Tom burst out laughing that ridiculous _ehehehe_ that was starting to sound more like an insult to Vega’s ears.

Tom’s eyes glinted in Vega’s direction for a second, before he suggestively took a bite of his own medium-rare. “You saw the proof, mate,” he exclaimed, licking his lips after the bite. “Can’t reason my way out of it.”

 

_Jessi, please just give me a ring. Please. – VG_

 

The boys didn’t notice but Vega has stopped forking her way around her garden salad (and to think that she barely orders green dishes at all), and had only taken a few bites of it. She had been listening, smiling, randomly nodding… but she was hiding her smart phone underneath the table the entire time, tinkering. The raunchier the talk became, the more her texting became frantic.

“So, would you care to spare me the juicy details, Thomas?” The last syllable sounded more like a hiss as Fred said it.

Vega swore she saw red when Fred said those words as she lifted her head from looking down at her phone, her lips thinner than ever. By the minute, she couldn’t hide the discomfort she’s having over this conversation.

Tom laughed, tongue caught between his teeth, as he suggestively touched his neck… a mannerism he does when he feels cornered or pressured. The way he unbuttoned the top of his shirt didn’t help at all with how infuriated Vega was feeling.

“Come on Freddy,” he exclaimed, stretching over his seat. “We have a lady with us.”

 

_Jes please. Just a ring, I promise I won’t bother you further. – VG_

 

Faking a smile, Vega looked up and wrinkled her nose in his direction, without looking in his eyes. “Don’t mind me,” she said through gritted teeth. “It’s not really a bother.”

Fred drummed his fingers on the table and raised his eyebrows as his eyes transferred from Vega to Tom, as the latter made an expression as he drank from his glass.

“Well the lady doesn’t mind,” Fred said suddenly, patting the girl’s hand. “So please, _do pray tell._ ”

Tom opened his mouth, but whatever he said were garbled as it went through Vega’s head. She felt her body stiffen and her mind shut itself out. Despite having heard the words clearly, like “how scrumptious she looked when she did her strip tease”, “how he managed to count the freckles on her wonderful baps”, or “how he tore her stockings with his teeth” –

She was in the middle of her silent fury, drowning out Tom’s words, when the song playing from her phone suddenly pulled her back into reality:

 

_Uh-oh I want some more_

_Uh-oh what are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

 

By the time Vega got back from zoning out into space, she found both boys silently staring at her, wondering if she’d pick her phone up.

Without smiling or saying another word, she left the table and went outside where the fresh air has never been much sweeter. She closed her eyes and answered her phone, without realizing how much they were stinging from all the inner fury she’s been keeping for the past hour.

“Vega, are you alright?” the voice from the receiver spoke.

“Yeah Jes, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure this isn’t one of your ‘rescue me I’m on a bad date’ calls, girl?” her friend said worriedly over the receiver. “Do you want us to pick you up?”

“I’m fine really Jessi,” Vega said, her voice croaking. “I just needed you to call up. I’ll be back in the office soon.” And with that she hung up.

She walked back in the restaurant where the boys seemed to have resumed chatting, but both definitely looked worried when she got back. “You alright Vega darling,” this time it was Fred actually saying those words, not from the gentleman sitting right across him who would usually say that. “You look kind of pale.”

“Angry supervisor,” she lied. “Fucking emergency. I need to get back and fix some…” She realized that she suddenly lost the words she’s supposed to say when she found herself trapped and looking into Tom’s questioning eyes. “…stuff. Sorry boys, but I gotta go.”

Without another word she took her small purse and said a curt goodbye to both, telling Fred to put her food on her tab as she quickly made for the exit before either man could even say anything else.

What she didn’t notice when she turned her back at the duo was Fred silently shaking his head at Tom while the latter nonchalantly placed down his fork, still seemingly in shock. But before he could even react, the girl was already out the door.

 

Vega kept on walking.

And walking.

She stopped when she saw a black cab making its way towards her and stuck out her hand to hail it.

She did swear that in her moment of tranquility after that awful moment in the restaurant, she managed to shut out all the other sounds in the street…

Till she heard someone calling her when she had already opened the door on the cab.

She turned around to face whoever it is, when she realized that she has taken off her glasses and the person’s face was blurred.

She didn’t hear what they said but she just ignored them and stepped inside the cab, quickly telling the driver to take her back to the CDBA Tower.

It was only past a few blocks when she realized that something wet was rolling down her cheek…

 

 

Tom could only look on in horror as Vega blindly looked past him when he called out her name after he ran out of the restaurant in pursuit. What completely left him motionless on the spot, speechless for a few minutes, was the devastating sight of seeing the girl’s watery brown eyes before she stepped into the cab.

Never have he hated himself that much till that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs inspired by this chapter are Neon Trees’ “Animal”, The Veronicas’ “When It All Falls Apart”, and Brown Eyed Girls’ “Cleansing Cream”.


	49. Return to Sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega copes with the sudden turn of events by locking herself up in her room and watching Doctor Who. But a bigger crisis is about to fall into her lap.

Vega was thankful when the final project arrived a day after that fracas in Café Mediterranean. She was finally teamed up with Cris and Carol, as they were to study one of the columns held by Way Magazine, and the history behind its editor who had just relinquished their hold on it. They were also supposed to provide suggestions on editorials and column propsals as a part of promotions. With the huge stack of statistics and studies she has to handle, Vega realized that this time she could focus on what she does best: burying her nose in work _and pretending that she has no social life at all_.

The two girls did appreciate the nights when Vega would just slave away, researching for their project, but you couldn’t deny that they did notice that despite her resolve to work herself like an automaton, there was something wrong going on with their friend.

The girl didn’t really say it, but she was doing her best to forget the fact that she just cried herself to sleep that night after she stormed out of the restaurant. Tom was frantically ringing her phone that same night, and the next night, and the other… Till he probably figured out that she wasn’t going to answer at all, so he just stopped completely.

Fred on the other hand has been trying to get to her as well, but Vega would stop him from speaking once he mentioned anything about Thain. She did continue to resume contact with him, but she could tell that at one point Baldain also got tired of trying to convince her to at talk to Thomas again…

 

Even Vega’s typical schedule became erratic. There were days when she would be out on her typical café dates with her office trio of Cris, Jes, and Carol… But most of the time she didn’t go out of her hotel room at all. In fact, she actually gave a specific instruction to the front desk – “ ** _If anyone asks, I’m not here. Not at all. No guests will be entertained, thank you very much._** ”

And what did Vega do during all the time she was cooped up in her room?

For the past month, she has been coincidentally tuning in to several of the BBC channels and had been watching various segments of different programs, but there was only one series she got herself hooked on, and it was something she didn’t expect either. Do you remember her fascination of the intricately designed headphones that resembled the TARDIS? That’s how her obsession with Doctor Who started.

It started one night when her phone was already buried under her pillows, shamelessly ringing, and it was only 7:30pm... Vega was wrapped in a blanket, still a little bit pissed about the entire Lia ordeal, had an idea who it was and wouldn’t even give a damn if the one calling was someone else. She then continued to channel surf till she tuned in to BBC Three that was showing “The Doctor Dances” of Doctor Who Series 1, and turned up the volume till it drowned out the sound of the phone singing Florence and the Machine’s “Rabbit Heart”.

By the time the phone has stopped ringing; Vega just couldn’t leave her spot in front of the television anymore, as she decided to have food delivered while sitting through a Doctor Who marathon of Series Two.

A day later, she figured out that it wasn’t enough, so she ended up downloading the rest of the next season in line with David Tennant’s debut and the season after that.

So instead of going out for some tea, or eating out with her officemates, Vega either spends her time locked in her hotel room or eating lunch in front of her cubicle, watching Doctor Who. _This is better,_ she would tell herself, have her mind captive by a complex plot episode by episode, instead of spending the rest of her while being miserably eaten inside out by an event that she wanted to forget. _Anyway, I won’t be staying long in London after this,_ Vega thought. _Maybe my temper will be gone at the end of it and I’ll be able to give them a proper goodbye_.

 

There was one night, when she decided to lock her doors right after work, placed her phone on silent, and have some takeaway fish and chips on the comfort of her bed. It was the same night when Vega finally chanced upon that episode where the Doctor became human and his companion Martha had to deal with the fact that he had to fall in love with another woman.

It was sappy alright, but she could admit that she has never been so hooked with a story that was only the first segment of a two parter.

_"It's all up to you, Martha. Your choice."_

 

Vega was already huddled up in the small couch style white chair that she has positioned conveniently in front of the TV, as she have set aside what was left of her fish and chips dinner for some microwaved popcorn. Hair a bit tousled as she tied it back in some sort of a bun, she was wearing her two-day unwashed jacket over her night-wear, wondering if Martha was her favorite companion of the Doctor’s or Rose.

_"Oh and..." said the Doctor. "Thank you."_

_"I wish you'd come back." His companion spoke to the monitor._

 

The girl absent-mindedly reached out to the table beside her where she set aside the supposedly unfinished fish and chips dinner with just the potatoes left, as she randomly jammed her mouth with fries and popcorn as she intently looked at the TV screen which shined brighter than the dimmed lights in her hotel room.

 

_"You had to, didn't you? You had to go fall in love with a human.” Martha sighed. “And it wasn't me."_

 

She was so caught up in the storyline, when Vega didn’t realize that this one particular line just suddenly snapped a nerve and pushed one of her buttons.

Next thing she knew, she stopped eating.

Everything that she tried to erase, everything that she tried to forget by throwing all her attention in a newfound obsession, suddenly came flowing back to her because of a certain dialogue in the show she was watching. The anger she felt for her best friend, the bitterness that swallowed her up from the inside, the pang of the subtle rejection which may or may not be true suddenly began to bang on the interior of her heart as she started to tear up and sob without knowing it.

After a moment of silently holding her face with a free hand, Vega stretched herself from her seat with the popcorn bowl in her hands as she left the television with her new favorite show unattended, as she went to her small makeshift kitchen and trashed what was left of her snacks.

She was hunched over the sink, staring at the kernels she accidentally spilled, when she was suddenly snapped back to reality by the phone ringing beside her bed.

Pissed off and wary on who may be calling her, she wasn’t friendly at all with the receptionist who was on the other line when she picked up the phone.

“Yes?” Vega barked at the phone.

“Ma’am,” the small timid male voice on the other line spoke. “We have a long-distance call for you from Melbourne. Would you take it?”

Raising an eyebrow, Vega opened her mouth and looked at the TV, now forgotten and still playing “Human Nature”. She took the remote and put the sound on mute as she spoke to the receptionist again.

“Sure, I’ll take the call.”

 

 

***

 

Tom was having his breakfast one morning when the package arrived.

He politely thanked the messenger as he closed the door and looked at the small box, about the length of his arms crossed, which he placed on his coffee table. He returned to his eggs and toast, just looking at it from his counter, wondering if it’s a bunch of scripts from the agency again or its one of those boxes from his fans abroad that they kept yammering about in Twitter.

He was planning to set it aside for later, when he took a closer look and recognized the address that was printed out and taped on the top flap. It had the Langham Hotel logo.

He placed down his half-way eaten toast and quickly grabbed the box, cradling it in his arms as he tore through the tape, digging his arm in to yank the flap open, trying to reach what was inside.

He pulled his hand out – and the first thing he saw was blue fabric.

A blue fabric that was too familiar.

Tearing and prying the flaps to get a better look at its contents, Tom felt his hand tremble as he took out a blue dress from the box… breathtaking with its blue pleats, sequins, and the defining v-neck style that crowned its torso. He took a deep breath when he looked back inside the box, slinging the dress over his arm as he tried to search the box with his free hand for any other clues.

 

He only pulled out a clean and crisp card that read:

_Returning what isn’t mine. Thank you._

 

Tom balled his fists as he fell seated on his chair, the precious blue cocktail dress in his hands as he stared at a corner, completely in shock.

“Vega,” he whispered between gritted teeth as he grabbed his phone.

 

 

***

 

The scene that followed that was chaotic.

The two boys tried to trace the tracks that their friend has erased, considering that calling up Langham Hotel only have them the information that Ms. Guerrero checked out just that morning. Tom tried to get Luke to help them figure out what happened to Vega, while Fred tried contacting Way and her superiors if he could get them to speak, but none of them were available that moment due to a huge event – not even Vega’s boss, the Head of Promotions.

However, if they managed to get a hold of Holy, she would have told them this story:

The night before, when she did a little bit of overtime to file some reports, she was supposed to be the one to close the Promotions Floor at 9:00pm, but in the darkness, it seemed as if someone had left their computer open as she spotted one blue-lit cubicle.

She approached it only to hear the gentle sobs and sniffles coming from that direction… only to find Vega hunched over her files, a dozen windows open, working on their assigned project… sobbing in the dark.

“Vega?!” Holly loudly exclaimed over the whirr of the air conditioning unit, causing the girl to jump from her seat. “Why on earth are you slaving away on a wonderful night like this, woman?”

The girl wasn’t able to answer right away, having to compose herself and wipe off her nose with the back of her mitten-gloved hand.

“Please don’t tell me this is about that Hiddleston boy –“ Holly regretted saying that because Vega shot her a grave look, something she wouldn’t often do to her supervisor even if they are pretty close.

“It’s not that,” the younger woman finally spoke, her voice shaking.

“I… I need to finish this tonight.”

“But the proposals aren’t due till next week!” Holly exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air, looking exasperated. “In fact, it isn’t even due until you’re about to leave for Melbourne – Why are you cramming them now, Guererro? You know this isn’t really a good practice –“

Holly had to stop when she heard Vega sob once more.

“Holly…” Vega said, her voice breaking. “M-my d-dad was rushed to the hospital last night. He had a history of heart failures and this is the first one in six years.”

Unable to say anything, Holly’s shock and confusion reflected through the blue light of her subordinate’s monitor screen didn’t really help with how worried Vega was feeling.

“Is he… Is he alright?”

Vega sniffed. “My m-mother was with him t-this morning. M-my older b-brother called up to say that he was transferred to the ICU, and it may have something to d-do with his… implant…”

For a moment, silence just echoed loudly in the supposedly empty Promotions floor as Holly stood over Vega, unsure of what to say.

“Have you heard from them since?”

She watched the girl stretch as she clenched and unclenched her hands, still automatically moving her mouse as she painfully struggled to keep researching.

“No,” the younger woman croaked out.

The woman in her mid-thirties had to let her hands fall to her sides as she looked at one of her promising Promotional Officers, a hundred miles away from home, tear stained and worried about family as she struggled to finish her part in a 200-page proposal that was part of her contract.

 

“I…I have to finish this…”

 

Vega finally stopped shaking, as she removed her hands from the keyboard and covered her face.

The girl had to lift her head from her fingers though, when she felt a hand smooth over her shoulder. She comes face to face with her supervisor, now wearing a soft-expression, as she found comfort in the words she said next.

“You don’t have to finish them anymore, Vega.” Holly whispered. “I’ll take care of them.”

The younger girl held her hand as she wiped away her tears.

“Lets get you home,” Holly whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this chapter is The Wreckers’ “The Good Kind”.


	50. One Missed Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega tries to get her life on track the minute she returns to Melbourne. However, her Skype account just wouldn't leave her in peace.

Two hours after trying to trace various flights and talking to different travel and tours personnel, Fred who was supposed to be setting an appointment with a new, yet not so high-profile client was suddenly thrown into a wild goosechase of looking for a girl who supposedly checked out of Langham Hotel four hours ago. There was something in the words of his long-time buddy and roommate’s messages that launched him into panic, causing him to worry in the same way when their good old female friend suddenly disappeared.

Eventually, Fred found himself emitting a relieved sigh after hopelessly languishing on the phone when Tom called him up and asked him to stop what he’s doing because he was able to talk to Holly Alcott’s secretary and found out where the incorrigible Miss Vega Guerrero has gone to. But when Tom told him where, Frederick completely understood why his long-time friend was asking to meet him at this silent and cozy breakfast café that was equidistant from his home and where his best friend worked.

Fred, who decided he had enough free time to try and console his friend, quickly jumped to their planned destination, only to find a distraught and uneasy Thomas sitting in an rather empty establishment with his cup of black, strong coffee.

“Mate,” Fred muttered, as he took the seat in front of Tom, swirling it around so he can lean on its back rails while he prepped himself for the endless miserable ranting his bestfriend was used to throwing… Considering that Tom has been doing it for the past few days when his _crush_ has been avoiding him for days on end… and for the past ten years when the _same crush_ was being an impossible entity to reach. “You look terrible.”

Tom ran a hand through his hair, those seemingly errant curls losing their quality, relentlessly showing how stressed and frustrated he was for the past few hours… probably even days. He didn’t have the time to shave at all before breakfast, and he forgot all about it ever since the package arrived. In fact, he probably haven’t even shaved for days. He threw on the first seemingly decent thing he grabbed his hands on, a one-day old threadbare shirt that was hidden by his old gray cardigan… as he clearly sat in the café in his gym pants.

“Thanks for this, Freddy,” he whispered, motioning to the lone waiter to give his friend a menu. “I must have interrupted something.”

“Oh no,” a hint of sarcasm was heard in the brunet’s voice. “I don’t have anything up as of the moment.”

Tom sheepishly smiled, a bit of exhaustion finally showing in his face.

Fred replied by drumming his fingers on the table, stretching after ordering the same thing his buddy was having.

“So,” his friend sighed. “What’s up with the tiny squirt now?”

The blue-eyed fella grinned painfully as he leaned over the table, running a long finger around the mouth of his cup. It would have probably made him laugh, hearing Fred comment about his favorite girl that way, but this time he was tired. He was just so exhausted. Not to mention distressed and vexed about the entire situation…

“Vega flew back to Victoria,” he spoke exasperatedly. “The girl who answered the phone didn’t know why, and her boss won’t be back till this afternoon.” Waving randomly at thin air, Tom just sighed and leaned back on his chair. “I don’t want to know anymore.”

Both guys exchanged hopeless stares and sighed.

“Isn’t this the nth time she has run away from you?” his friend whispered exasperatedly.

Tom parted his lips and made that expression where he seemed to be popping his jaw sidewards. That frustrated look he’s known for on the big screen. “Aren’t you tired?” Fred said, an eyebrow raised.

“I know,” he answered back, shutting his eyes as if he’s in pain. “But… But she didn’t even say goodbye…”

Fred let out a small ironic laugh. “That is so Aeoren for you…”

His friend cast his blue eyes somewhere else, seemingly trying to forget a memory. He took a sip of his now cold brewed drink, as he whispered, “I think it’s my fault.”

Fred frowned and said, “You always think that it’s your fault.” He took an abandoned morning paper left on a nearby table that was within his arm’s reach. “Won’t you give yourself a break, man?”

Tom ran a hand through his dark curls again, now slightly messing it up. He was thinking that if his stylist was around, she’d be throwing a fit. But right now, he didn’t feel like he had a reason for primping himself up…

“We both did have a bad falling out when we last saw each other,” he said miserably, the image of Vega tearing up in front of the cab before speeding away, still chiseled in the recesses of his mind. “She wouldn’t answer her calls, she wouldn’t even text back…”

His friend let out a sarcastic grunt. “Well, you’re the one who shagged the babe,” he suggested.

He ended up groaning as he buried his face in his hands, leaning over the table in despair as he came to terms with the issue he’d been trying to avoid for days. Sure, he would admit that Lia was quite a good fuck. Quite a good fuck when he just wants to be distracted. And he would say that he got distracted enough to erase the pain from that moment in the Orleans Café… and the memory of what happened at the rooftop –

“I shouldn’t have slept with Lia.”

Fred rolled his eyes. “Why not?”

“I…” Tom raised his face from his hands, seemingly coming to terms with his fate. “I feel like I cheated on Vega…”

He suddenly jumped when his friend flung the newspaper on the table in front of them. “Bollocks, Thomas,” Fred growled. “You’re _not_ cheating. Vega said no. The little squirt wasn’t ready –“

Tom squinted, putting another hand behind his aching head. “She didn’t really say no, Freddy –“ He blinked slowly, feeling miserable than ever. “She didn’t really say no…”

Fred sighed, seemingly lost as well.

“Well there’s your answer,” He said, before taking a swig of his drink. “I don’t know what’s really the big problem, mate…” Tom found himself subtly lifting his eyes from the blurred outlines of the words on the paper lying in front of him as he found himself slowly glaring at Fred. “Why you had to put this silly little crusade against Vega –“

Tom quickly shot back without thinking. “I-I didn’t put up a crusade against Vega –“

Pointing a finger at him, Fred found himself smiling when his best friend bit his lip and balanced his chin on his hand, seemingly realizing the point. “Well, you were the one who literally didn’t touch his little black book for a month ever since _she_ arrived…” Fred pointed out. “And you just had to fuck that one girl she was so uncomfortable with after your little strategized fracas during the Luhrmann Premiere…”

“I told you it wasn’t _strategized_ ,” Tom said through gritted teeth. Seeing the knowing look in Fred’s eyes, he covered his face with his hand and whispered, “Alright, maybe it is…”

Fred just shook his head. “I don’t get it, Thomas,” he mused. “You just had to go against that one girl… That one girl you once promised you wouldn’t cross.”

His black-haired friend only dropped his eyes to the floor.

“That one girl you were so enamoured with,” Fred continued, seemingly mocking him. “You know, the one girl who remembers you before everything started…” The litany that followed that spurt out of Fred’s mouth was extremely painful to listen to for Tom. “The girl whom you subtly told about how you got the part as Churchill’s son, the one girl you kept on emailing even after your time at the Academy, that one girl who knew you before _everything_.”

Fred knew his point has finally made it across, since Tom had a frown on his face that no one else could wipe off except _her._ However, despite the devious smile on Fred’s lips, Tom opted to ignore it as he picked up his cup of coffee and tried to drink what was left of his cold brewed beverage.

“And what did you do?” Fred continued mercilessly, not stopping at all. “You let her _go?_ ”

Tom slammed the cup on the wooden table, causing Fred to actually laugh instead of be surprised.

“I get it Fred,” he said through gritted teeth. “ _I get it._ ”

As Fred’s small chuckles died down, the two men found each other in awkward silence… One was wondering if he went too far, another seemingly plotting all of a sudden.

For a moment, the two men sat silently.

One was glaring at the other, the one in the suit guiltily running his hands on his short brown floppy hair.

Trying to break the intense and awkward atmosphere, Fred spoke up. “Now what, Thomas?”

Deep in thought with a bit of anguish, Tom tore his glare off Fred and looked around. The gravity of the situation just seemed to dawn on him, and he was starting to assess his actions as well as the possibilities of what he was about to do.

“We plan,” Tom said silently, causing Fred to smile devishly once again.

 

 

***

 

_Room 216._

 

That line from a text message blurred before Vega’s eyes as she rushed through a busy hospital hallway, reading directly from her cellphone. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she barely slept a wink in the eighteen-hour plane ride from London. The first thing she did after getting out of the airport was grabbing a cab and speeding straight to the St. Vincent Hospital.

Ignoring the hustle and bustle of people moving back and forth the busy hall, bumping shoulders with nurses, doctors, patients, and the like, Vega only looked up from her phone to check the hospital suite rooms, realizing that she’s currently nearing the 200’s. After a sharp turn (almost colliding with a food trolley) and a few doors, she finally found her father’s hospital room.

Taking a deep breath, it ran through Vega’s head that she hasn’t seen her family for months – considering that she lived in a dorm-style flat with three friends, that was only a few blocks from her brother’s home. She did see her parents occasionally when she wasn’t training, but she hasn’t seen all of them all in one place for more than she can ever remember. Wondering why it was so quiet inside the hospital suite, she quietly opened the door in hopes that she didn’t wake her father up…

Before anything, her brother did inform her through a phone call that her father was finally moved out from the recovery room five hours into her flight. However, he did inform her that he can’t pick her up since he’s picking his son from preschool, and that she’d see him that night after a few meetings. Vega could have chastised her brother over the phone about prioritizing work over her father’s company – but she had to stop herself realizing that she was the one who wasn’t there when he suddenly had that air restriction problem.

Feeling shy and guilty to face her family, Vega peeked in the room, hoping that she wouldn’t be noticed… but nothing prepared her for the scene that greeted her the moment she walked in.

Two people were lying on the hospital bed, laughing. At first she thought her mother jumped in with her father to comfort him as he sleeps, but she did realize that it’s her auburn-haired mother alright. But its not her father with her – it was actually her sister-in-law lying there laughing with her mum, making her wonder what the hell did they do with her dad.

Completely aghast, she looked around the room that seemingly failed to recognize her presence in the few minutes she silently strode in… and found her father over the suite’s kitchen counter, whipping himself up some snack as he hummed to himself… still dressed in his hospital gown, tugging his dextrose along with him.

Vega dropped her bags on the floor. “What is going on?!”

The two women from the bed suddenly turned towards the door and exclaimed, “Vey!” The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed.

Her father was so surprised he almost dropped the sandwich he was making, as her sister-in-law sat up watching her mother run towards the door to hug her youngest daughter. “We’re so glad you’re here! How was your trip?! Your father was more worried about you, you know –“

They couldn’t erase the look of disbelief and horror on her face.

“Bro said that dad had an implant jolt probably because of a sudden cardiac arrest –“ Vega quickly went towards her father and gave him a hug, despite the displeased look on his bearded face of having not to finish his half-eaten spam sandwich. “Are you okay, Dad?”

“I would be fine if you would stop stepping on my IV and let me finish my sandwich,” her father said jokingly.

Vega withdrew herself from her father’s hug with an offended look on her face. “DAD!”

Her father laughed as he sat on the nearest couch, waiting for his wife and daughter-in-law to clear his hospital bed, perching his IV drip stand beside him. His youngest daughter followed him cautiously, rubbing her hands together, her bags laid forgotten near the front door. “Come on Vega,” her dad comforted her. “We’re thankful that the implant kickstarted itself when I fell unconscious, though if they ever had to open me up, it’s because they had to readjust the device.”

The girl made a face and turned to her mother. “Readjust the device --?!” she said worriedly.

Her father was almost a victim of cardiac arrest back when she was in College. He was the reason why she had to stop schooling in her home country and had to prepare her papers to transfer to Melbourne, where her brother was already a permanent citizen. _Better health care_ , they’d usually say. _Better health care for Daddy._ It was the sudden change of things that helped Vega grow up, and it was that device that started the ball rolling – even if it was hard on her father and her family because of the arm and leg they had to cut off just to buy it.

“Don’t worry,” her mother exclaimed, sitting on the arm of the couch as she carefully embraced her husband. “Daddy’s gonna have another surgery next week to have the device replaced.”

Slumping down on the stool as she stared at her parents, ignoring her sister-in-law cleaning up the sandwich her father left behind, Vega felt a wave of relief wash over her as she dropped that feeling of anxiety and fear that was taking over her physique during the entire flight from London to Victoria.

“I’m relieved,” she whispered, watching her seemingly content parents (and a slightly sick father in his hospital robe) holding each other in front of her.

To her surprise, her sister-in-law hugged her from behind, causing her to smile too. “We’re glad you’re home, Star.”

The sound of her old nickname suddenly made Vega push all her previous hurts and worries that she left in London at the back of her mind. Suddenly, she felt at peace.

“I’m glad to be home too.”

 

 

***

 

She probably slept off her jetlag in her dad’s hospital room till after dinner, but Vega realized that she can’t go back to sleep properly once her brother and her nephew arrived. Next thing she knew, her 30-something brother was prodding her with a make-shift sword, his son Seth jumping all over her sleeping figure, as well as the sound of her father’s infectious laughter echoing throughout the room.

Vega was thankful that her mother quickly came to her rescue and suggested that she go back to her flat that was just a few blocks away and get some decent sleep. So she kissed her parents goodbye (telling her father to stop eating those salami slices his doctor told him to get away from) and said farewell to her brother his family (before having to whack her older brother on the head with the Styrofoam blade he was using to bug her earlier) before she took a cab to her flat, too tired to even walk.

She arrived at her the apartment along Flemington Road that she shared with two officemates and an old friend way back from her old college in her home country, who happened to end up in Melbourne as well. So two Asians, and two Australians (one having a Persian lineage) in one flat was enough for them for them to call the place as the United Nations on Flemington. But as Vega arrived at 730pm on a Friday night, she realized that the flat was empty.

 _Probably on another girls’ night out_ , she thought as she soberly turned on the light and gazed at the comfy view of their living room with the widescreen TV Nellie won over the last Way AU Christmas Party Raffle. _Or something else. I haven’t been home for a month or so._

Well she wasn’t really even home at least a month before she left for London. She had a falling out with Kimmie (her old friend from her birth country) concerning that one event when their old High School friend arrived in Melbourne and Vega didn’t have enough time to meet up with her or Kimmie at all. To avoid the tension in the flat, Vega ended up sleeping over another officemate’s apartment that happened to be closer to the Way AU’s headquarters. Vega smiled as she dropped her duffle bag to the side and ran a finger over the mouth of a kitten-ears-shaped mug that she gave Kimmie to pacify her before she went on her London trip.

Remembering the feeling of comfort when she made up with her old friend in their flat, she was so grateful she decided to patch up things before she left – or else she’d be sleeping somewhere else as usual. Making up with a friend is one thing… and as quickly as she found herself comforted, Vega felt her heart sink remembering that she recently just had a falling out with _another_ friend… Not just any other friend but her _best friend_ …

 _Or maybe it’s my own doing_ , she thought in anguish as she wrenched her door room open, with Tom’s face suddenly flashing in her mind. _I hate it when my nightmares follow me home._

However, the sight of her room causes the girl to forget her current worries and submerge her into a deep sense of calm. As she approached her stuffed-toy littered bed, Vega never felt so warm and sleepy in her entire life. The childhood memorabilia scattered all over her covers, from her favorite blankie back when she was in high school neatly covering her bed, to the giant teddybear she got from an old classmate back in Grade School was sitting right there, as if they were welcoming her home.

Forgetting about the bags still left outside her room, she flung her dirty old hoodie aside and climbed in her bed as she reached out for a random plushie of Kurosaki Ichigo from Bleach, forgetting that she was still dressed in her airplane and hospital-smelling jeans that she wore through her entire flight.

Wrapping her arms around the coffee-coloured teddy bear that was worn out by time and love, all the worries faded from her face, and slowly Vega found herself sinking into slumber.

 _I can rest now,_ she thought. _I can stop worrying._

_I’m home._

 

 

***

 

There was a racket of screaming, cuddling, and endless chattering when two of her roommates got home almost seven hours later; Nellie and Kimmie bombarding the-still-jeans-clad Vega sitting sleepy-eyed in her bed various questions about London, what she did, and why she came home. Of course, they ended up giving her a hug when they found out about her father and were relieved to find out that he’s doing fine.

After getting some more well-deserved sleep as the slightly tipsy Nellie and Kimmie went to get some zzs of their own, Mabel, the night-shift nurse who finally got her day off came home and roused all of them awake for breakfast.

In the middle of giggling over waffles, bacon, and tea; Vega was enjoying that sweet smell of newly brewed coffee in her old flat when the motherly Kimmie (who helped Vega sort out and drag her luggages in her room) walked out of Vega’s bedroom, carrying that Series 5 DVD of Doctor Who that she impulsively bought at the airport on the way back to Australia.

“Please don’t tell me that you stole this from me before you went to London as some act of revenge for the last squabble we had, Vega,” Kimmie said sternly.

Sitting beside a sleepy-looking Mabel and the posh looking Nellie (who was the opposite as she stuffed cream and waffles in her mouth), Vega only gave her childhood friend a wide-eyed look as she refused to answer with her mouth full of food.

As the girls turned to look at Vega, it dawned on the girl that her three roommates (whom she has often ignored for the past few months before the London trip due to the huge demand of preparations) were actually Whovians.

“Oh my God,” Mabel exclaimed as she slowly woke up.

“Could it be that you finally became a Whovian, Vey?” Kimmie said, looking at her friend with much excitement.

Gulping down what was left in her mouth, Vega decided to break the silence by saying, “I stopped before the Series 3 finale. I still have no idea who Harold Saxon is.”

A clamor erupted in the room after that statement.

Someone was suddenly dragging everyone to the couch, another was running towards the pantry to make popcorn, breakfast was quickly forgotten on the counter, and the word “MARATHON” was being screamed in the air. Vega missed this adrenaline, she was all smiles and excitement as she sat between Mabel and Kimmy as Nellie was retrieving her Doctor Who boxsets in her room.

“You have to watch the end of Season 3, Vega!” said one.

“No, no, skip that!” Nellie insisted. “You should start with Series 5 – Matt Smith is superb!”

“Come on!” Mabel argued. “You know how David Tennant is more popular!”

“But Smith is much better –“

“That wasn’t what the polls say –“

“But I want to see how Donna Noble fares –“

“GUYS!” Vega had to stand up on the couch to catch their attention, considering that these girls are bigger and taller than she is. “I just want to see how Martha’s run ends, then maybe we can skip a few episodes and I’ll watch the other ones myself.”

“We can go on all day,” Nellie exclaimed, an entire set of DVDs stacked in her arms.

“Don’t you have work?” Kimmie asked, flinging Vega’s coat on the rack.

Vega shrugged, remembering Holly’s last action for her in London, giving her a waived form of the requirments for the last project of the Promotional Officer Training Phase, giving her recommendation as a full-fledged Promotional Officer on the spot. “My boss told me to take it easy after finding out what happened to my dad,” she said. “It won’t be quite a while till I’m called back to work.”

Kimmie tilted her head. “So,” she whispered. “Did you get that job promotion?”

The girl she was talking to ran a hand over her head, remembering how Holly praised her before she left, saying that how she handled the Hamilton Hodell photoshoot made her a perfect shoe-in for the job… even if that shoot gave Vega such bad memories. “It’s a long story,” she said exasperatedly. “Doctor Who first?!”

Her flatmates couldn’t argue further.

They sat in their big green couch, facing that flat screen TV that has been blaring David Tennant’s face as the 10th Doctor for about three hours straight, till Kimmie realized they needed to have lunch and someone had to put aside the mess that was left during breakfast. Skipping a few episodes as they made their way towards the epic “End of Time” two-parter finale, they were watching Donna Noble screaming over the phone when they could hear the familiar Skype call ringtone echoing out of someone’s room.

“Did you fucking leave your desktop on again mate,” Nellie barked at Mabel, before putting a popcorn kernel in her mouth.

“I motherfucking did not open my PC all day,” Mabel shot back.

Kimmie has already left the couch, bursting into one of the rooms, as the other three girls sat motionless, eyes glued to the screen. By the time Rassilon appears, indicating the end of the episode, Kimmie emerges from Vega’s room, holding a familiar-looking iPad.

“Vey sweetie, someone’s calling you,” she said.

The said girl wrinkles her nose and snatches the remote from Nellie, immediately navigating the DVD menu. “Let it go to voicemail,” she said blankly, preparing the next episode for their viewing.

“It _has_ gone to voicemail,” Kimmie stated as Nellie stood up to peer over at Vega’s infamous iPad.

“Well then good,” Vega said with a small smile. “Let’s get back to the marathon –“

“Vega,” Nellie started. “Who is this _twhiddleston_ person? They left around 10 messages.”

She was about to pop a kernel in her mouth when Vega dropped it back in the bowl, that wry, impatient, and excited face suddenly draining color upon the mention of that very familiar Skype Handle. Seeing the look on her face, the very mischievous Nellie happens to be as sneaky and devious as her other bestfriend Max, yanking the iPad from Kimmie’s grip as she looked through the messages.

“Vey doesn’t look too happy about this,” Nellie said with a wicked smile on her lips.

“Nell,” Vega said in a warning tone. “Not now – ”

“Just one message, you’ve got ten to check anyway.”

“Can’t we go back to Doctor Wh—“

“He’s calling again –“

“Just… Just don’t answer it,” Vega said, making a sour face as she raised a hand.

“Aaaaand he let it go to voicemail yet again,” exclaimed Nellie in a loud tone, yanking the sleepy Mabel back into consciousness.

“What’s going on?!” Mabel screamed out.

“Vega’s on another of those ‘don’t-answer-the-boy-on-the-phone’ episodes,” Kimmie said with a chuckle, looking impressed as she looked over Nell’s shoulder.

“COME ON I HAVEN’T HAD THAT KIND OF EPISODE IN THR –“

Kimmie wagged a finger in Vega’s direction. “Like we forgot about Seb,” they exclaimed. “And that’s another mystery you have to explain.” The Skype Call tune interrupted them again, causing Kimmie and Nell to jump. “Oh my he’s persistent – who is this ‘twiddlestone’ guy anyway, Vega?”

Vega ended up crouching on the couch, covering her head, feeling another migraine getting under way. The fact that she went home not just for her dad but to escape the clutches of misery having to know that she’s only a few miles (or less) away from Tom, made her realize how she isn’t going to escape him at all even if she changed continents. _And what is he calling me for_ , she said inside her head bitterly. _He’s got that lovely girlfriend he’s making love to every night… Why is he still calling me up?! Hasn’t he tortured me enough?! Why is he still doing this?!!_

“My God, the lineup of missed calls are so tempting…”

Nellie was already fooling around Vega’s Skype account while the girl is screaming a monologue in her head on why Tom is still tormenting her. “So this guy’s named Thomas… some Thomas Hiddleston – Vega, did you reject another formidable suitor during your trip to London?”

The girl emerged from her hermit-pose as she is perched all alone on the couch (since Mabel stood up to join the two other girls ogling her iPad), looking so tired and exhausted. “No.”

“My God Vega, you’re such a heartbreaker,” Mabel teased sleepily. “Maybe Seb’s doing himself a favor when he said goodbye –“

“Don’t say that,” Vega snapped back like a wounded pup.

The ever so prying Nellie almost flung the iPad in the air as she exasperatedly sighed. “You hide from us for almost two months and you keep secrets like these from your sisters,” Nell said mischievously. “Come on, be a sport Vega – give this guy a break and let us listen to his pleas.”

“No,” Vega snapped. “Who knows, that Twiddleston idiot is probably calling me up to pay for the Hotel Rent…”

“Wouldn’t you want to find out?”

“How about later?”

“You can check it out now, with us…”

“Come on –“

“Just one voicemail, Vega! If this guy is really after your bills, we promise to beat him up!”

Vega sighed. Everywhere she goes, it’s like this. She was suddenly cursing Tom at the back of her head, saying how he’s such an attention seeker, causing havoc everywhere she goes even if he’s not even there. She was close to calling him a “lie-faced-womanizer” out loud when she remembered the pang of desperation in his eyes during that night on his rooftop…

“Fine,” Vega said flatly. “Just one message.”

Nellie and Mabel gave a little squee, as a slight tint of disapproval appeared on Kimmie’s face. However that speck of discomfort disappeared and was replaced with curiousity when that very familiar sultry deep voice laced with that English Accent echoed all over the living room from Vega’s little iPad device.

 

“ _If you’re feeling sad and lonely_

 _There’s a service I can render…_ ”

 

Vega found herself dropping her jaw in complete annoyance when she actually heard him _singing_. The girls quickly giggled at the singing that Tom used to describe as “a cat sick on a roof about to throw up”. It would have been amusing on a normal day, but Vega felt the levels of her hatred of her so-called bestfriend rise just up another notch.

 

“ _Tell the one who loves you only_

_I can be so warm and tender…_

_Call me~ Don’t be afraid you can caaall me~_

_Maybe it’s late but just –_ “

 

Suddenly he was interrupted by a loud banging sound, followed by that infectious ehehehehe that echoed everywhere, followed by another male voice that sounded familiar, causing Vega to believe that Fred was behind this as well. The sudden curiousity that perked her up when she said ‘yes’ to checking the last of the voice mails suddenly diminished into complete annoyance.

 

“ _Sorry about that love,_ ” her thoughts were interrupted by Tom’s voice and the giggling of her flatmates. “ _But Frederick isn’t really keen on me singing that song, considering that this is probably my eleventh attempt on getting you to pick up…_ ”

 

For some reason, she realized how much she missed his voice. That voice that would say goodnight before she went to sleep, the voice when he wouldn’t stop giving various trivia while they were out walking about, that voice when he says the words ‘Love’ and ‘Darling” that perfectly rolls of his tongue… But then she remembers what he just did and all that admiration was flushed down the drain.

 

“ _But once again, as I said before, I know you don’t want to talk to me. I perfectly understand that. I have been a giant dick – though I will not deny nor confirm that I have one_ ,” This caused the three other girls to burst into laughter, causing Vega to cross her arms and groan at the man’s disgusting humor. “ _And I want to make it up to you – apologize to you. I shouldn’t have done that, darling. No self-respecting man who is in love with someone would have done that._ ”

 

 _Then why did you, you idiot,_ a voice screamed in her head.

 

The three girls suddenly gasped and looked at Vega, who didn’t change her bitter and defiant expression at all, having heard his words.

 

“ _But you have to at least tell me why you left without saying goodbye,_ ” he pleaded. “ _I know I haven’t treated you right, but I want to hear it from your own lips, Aeo. You don’t have to tell me now, I can wait when you’re ready. I’ll always wait. But you have to give me the right to know why you didn’t say goodbye._ ”

The girls listened intently as Vega sat on her spot, unmoving.

“ _Because it hurts, Vega. I was also hurt with what I did. But I know I hurt you more. I could see it in your eyes when you walked out of the café. I should have been more mindful,_ ” Tom explained through the recorded voicemail. “ _I should have fought for you. Now I am. Please let me fight for what we had. Because you know would have if you were in my place._ ”

“ _I miss you Vega,_ ” he continued. “ _Nobody else can tell me otherwise – because I know I really do. And it’s killing me._ ”

By this time, the overly-emotional Kimmie is reduced to tears and the unbelieving Nellie has her other hand on her mouth, completely in shock. Mabel was was sleepy earlier was wide awake. Still, Vega hasn’t changed her expression.

“ _Remember… Remember what you told me at the café?_ ” Tom continued. “ _When you told me that you couldn’t see yourself in a happy ending with me? Sweetheart, I don’t really want a happy ending… I tell you this now._ ”

Vega found herself pursing her lips, her eyes suddenly brimming with hate.

But Tom wasn’t finished yet. “ _I only want my ending to be you._ ”

The red blaze of fire drained from Vega’s eyes as sudden as the voicemail ended. Her flatmates were still in complete and utter awe of the voicemail, still frozen on the spot when Vega moved from her position and cleared her throat.

“I…” she said. “I-I need my iPad back.”

Nellie could barely speak, but when she removed her hand from her mouth, she surely was impressed. “I don’t know what you did,” she started. “But this one got the hots for you real bad.”

“What happened, Vega?” Kimmie added.

“Ten voicemails and this declaration?!” Mabel fanned herself. “That has to be the most romatic thing I have ever –“

They didn’t realize that Vega has walked away from her spot and disappeared in her room, banging her door closed once she has entered. Not even wondering what her flatmates had to say, the girl frantically looked around her room the moment she got in, the look of panic on her face evident. Marching mechanically toward her bed, she picked up a pillow and smothered her face with it, before a small distressed scream could be heard muffled underneath all the covers and the cotton of what she was holding.

Vega was done after a few minutes, and she removed the pillow from her face that was still red with fury. After composing herself, she emerged from her room to face her horrified flatmates who have placed down her iPad in a safe distance, as if some sort of peace offering.

Taking a deep breath, Vega sat down in between an apologetic Kimmie and Nellie, before picking up the remote that lay forgotten over the span of thirty minutes. “So guys,” Vega said calmly, starting to smile again. “Can we please continue watching Doctor Who? I want to at least get to Matt Smith before the night ends.”

“Ye sure,” Nellie said, agreeing in an instant.

“No problem, mate,” Kimmie said in a hurry, handing Vega the popcorn bowl.

Mabel was just staring at her with an anxious look, breaking into a worried smile when Vega looked at her.

They were only five minutes into the second part of the “End of Time” when the doorbell rang throughout the flat, breaking that few minutes of silence between the four nervous girls.

“WHAT NOW?!!” Vega bellowed.

Without saying another word, Kimmie got up her feet and was making her way towards the door. “I’ll get it, I’ll get it…”

The smallest girl in the group was huffing and puffing in complete annoyance, as Mabel nervously and empathetically rubbed the spot between Vega’s shoulder blades in an attempt to calm her down. By the time Kimmie returned, the girls weren’t ready for the mortified look on her face. “Vega, someone’s here to see you.”

Clenching her fist, wishing it wasn’t who she thinks it is, she almost bellowed, “Who is it now?!”

Kimmie exchanged nervous glances with Nell. “It’s Sebastian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ironic thing about this – I gave Vega’s Dad a beautiful premise, as my own father died of several circumstances after being hospitalized two weeks ago when I finished writing this. This chapter is dedicated to you Dad. The song Tom was singing is Petula Clark’s “Call Me”.


	51. A Sound of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega goes back to work and gets an unexpected visitor with a message.

_Introducing the collaboration of Skullcandy and BBC comes this Anniversary themed Doctor Who T.A.R.D.I.S. Hesh 4 headphones that is suited to make your music more than wibbly-wobbly when you’re on the go._

 

Vega found it again, and this time it was sitting in front of another display window just in the building right across her office. It was sitting right there, taunting her, tempting her. Like it was the most valuable thing she could ever have, and the only thing that reminded her of London now. _It haunted me when I was in London, now its haunting me while I’m in Melbourne_ , she thought miserably. _It’s the meanest thing I can find back home…_ _aside from that weird ex I wasn’t expecting at all…_

Staring at the headphones was an excuse for Vega to forget the weird conversation she had with Sebastian a few days ago, just when she got home from her fabled London trip. He seemed unapologetic, but he had this kind of repentant air she couldn’t find anywhere else… As if he just wanted to keep contact.

 _At least he bothered to stay away when I asked him to_ , Vega thought, remembering the way she told him that she was emotionally in a crisis right now, considering her father’s supposedly-well condition… and other things. _Not like that other six-foot-sasquatch who doesn’t know the meaning of ‘stop’_ …

Now Seb did stay away for a while, but him and Vega somewhat resumed contact. Well, he did try to communicate, after all, Vega still has most of his stuff… and the fact that Vega’s so-called “bestfriend” Christy (whom he kissed) has stopped talking to him…

The girl found herself massaging her forehead.

 _One problem after the other_ , she thought. _Just when I thought I got rid of the womanizing frost giant, the prodigal ex returns…_ Vega ended up biting the tip of her finger, as she lingered over the thought and the _other_ boy she doesn’t want to think about.

_How can I even consider Tom a womanizer when I didn’t even consider having a relationship with him…_

Tearing at her hair, making a fool out of herself as she mentally confided her deepest secrets to the coveted blue headphone that stood behind a glass wall in front of her, Vega said out loud, “FATE: 3, VEGA: 0!!!”

Suddenly a voice echoed from behind her.

“Who are you even talking to?”

Hands still in her hair, she turned around to find Nellie looking at her peculiarly, as if she lost her mind. Given only a minute to compose herself, Vega placed down her hands and shrugged it off like a pro, smoothly talking about screaming at how pretty the merchandise was – but Nellie found out about her insanity otherwise.

“Stop thinking about your ex and your British suitors and let’s go to work,” Nellie said mischievously.

“Kay,” Vega shot back sarcastically as she marched beside her friend, officemate, and flatmate as they entered the Melbourne Way HQ.

 _Ah Way Melbourne_ , Vega thought the moment she strode in. _Home sweet home, indeed._

She may not have been far from home, thanks to Holly whom she first met in the same building probably a month or two before she was enrolled in the London Project, but _this –_ the certain smell of coffee in the air, the random guys in the lobby talking about their rugby teams, the complimentary cheese platters and Adelaide Wine during events – _this is the Way she remembers_. Not the posh, Celebrity-hogging, star-struck, cheap tea serving Way London… or otherwise.

Vega smirked upon the thought. _Even my view of London is becoming twisted_ , she said miserably. _All because of one event? Bollocks!_

Sadly, everything she just mentioned – they’re still very foreign to her, considering she grew up somewhere else… Where palm trees swayed in their place, summers were hot and winters were a joke, monsoons were insane enough to cancel classes, coconut is a delicacy, and street food is heaven. Six years of staying in Australia, and still everything is foreign for her.

But after what she experienced in London, she wouldn’t want to be anywhere in the world but here. Right now.

And specifically, in her cubicle.

Grinning to herself, Vega had a new picture to add to the littered fan pictures all over her cubicle. Having worked for Way over a year, her fandoms have grown and they’re posted all over her cubicle along with family pictures and unfinished artwork reminders. Sitting on her comfy red office chair, she clipped a picture of the TARDIS on the empty space just above her untouched computer, smiling happily as she spun around, glad to be home.

She caught a glimpse of an old fading printed picture of an ancient artwork peeking behind a fanart of Frodo and Samwise’s faces and suddenly frowned. Pulling it out, Vega ended up crumpling and trashing an old Loki fanart of hers, as she shrugged and turned her PC on…

Throughtout the day, Vega has been getting congratulations and pats on the back from various people in her department. Jesz would be coming home anytime soon, but she was the first person on their batch who made it. There were a few people (like those British boys that Jesz had a crush on) who would be doing re-training, but Vega secretly did thank that the HH photoshoot happened and helped her prove her worth. But they didn’t really know the _other_ reason why she was suddenly back home…

After all the well-wishes and the inquiries from the newbies on how she survived the ordeal, Vega finally found some quiet time in front of her cubicle, reunited with her artsy surroundings, checking the minimal tasks assigned to her while she tried to deal with the emotional stress and the jetlag.

In the middle of doing some auditing for her team back home in Melbourne, Vega found herself wandering in the pantry to get herself a cup of coffee. After getting well-wishes for her dad (that they found out eventually from Vega’s division team leader Francis) and some “How are yous”, Vega finally found some time alone with the moka perculator and her cup of cappuccino.

But she was able to eaves drop on the current news that has been going around in the office before she got to leave: Apparently, there was another shoot going on in the Melbourne Way HQ basement, and there was quite a huge personality involved. Some of the Seniors in Vega’s team are involved in it, they were actually chiding Vega that she would have been part of it if they knew she would be home early. As the situation sounded so familiar, she found out to her relief that the shoot was almost done as of that time, and they were just having a conference upstairs in the Executive Floor in the process of wrapping it up. Content as she shrugged to herself, Vega was actually thankful how she wasn’t the lucky one this time.

She was knee-high in old bills, payments, and advertising proposal emails when she received an assignment from a Senior PO named Glenn: She had this task of carrying these leather-bound double files with confidential papers in it to the 18th floor. Shrugging since she didn’t really have to finish her e-mail flood anyway, Vega decided to take on the task.

Passing by Glenn’s office to pick up the heavy contracts, she subtly made her way to the elevators, having a small chat with the Senior Marketing lady whom she often shared lunch with when she was just a trainee.

When the doors opened at the 18th floor and Vega had to step out, the huge bold letters of “WAY EXECUTIVE LOUNGE” greeted her face, causing her to sound off an awkward “Okay,” to an empty hallway.

She nonchalantly made her way to the double doors beside it and opened it up, feeling the sudden breeze of cold air-conditioned air hitting her face.

“Hello,” Vega said in a casual tone to a small group of people sitting around a huge conference table. “I’m here to deliver the contract for signing. To whom should I have it offered?”

There was a silent consensus in the room as they subtly eyed the small Asian girl from head to toe, quietly taking note of her denim hoodie, that only left-over plaid shirt she had from the laundry, and the sparkly belt on her waist. Slowly, the two men sitting near the door nudged their head towards a blonde sitting at the edge of the table, with a beefy guy talking on the phone behind her, facing the window.

Vega noticed how tall the golden-haired girl is. She was probably five foot nine, or taller. She wasn’t exactly a model material, well at least to the tiny little girl who was used being around stocky islander types like her. But she was definitely slender and beautiful, she probably wouldn’t believe it if someone told her of the fact that she already had children.

Tilting her head as she felt her ponytail swing over to one side, she smiled at the intimidating blonde. “Hello Ma’am,” she said, taking a deep breath as she told herself that she didn’t have to stay in the tension-filled room. Pushing one of the leather-bound contracts towards her, she said, “I need you to sign this –“

To her surprise, the woman smiled – a beautiful smile – and shook her head.

“You should be handing those over to him,” she gestured to the beefy man behind her who has been speaking in a thick Australian accent the entire time.

He turned around to show a charming smile, with dark blue eyes that complimented his sandy-colored hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. He was lean and muscular, standing probably at six foot four high, towering over everyone else in the room.

Vega didn’t know why, but she stood there clammy handed as her lips were suddenly pursed when she recognized who he was. “Mr. Hemsworth,” the name was almost lost on her lips. “I take it that you’re busy?”

Chris tilted his head and shook it in response to the tiny woman’s question, as he quickly excused himself from the call and sat down beside the pretty blonde. “Oh brilliant,” he mused as he stretched himself in his seat, looking Vega in the eye after getting a good gander at her. “Way really does get things done.” Tapping his armrests as a subtle indication for the girl to sit down, he didn’t seem to have gotten his message across as the girl just stood there, both hands on the contracts tucked under her arm, looking at him as if a storm was brewing in her head.

Breaking the silence, Chris said, “I believe those are mine?”

Vega seemed to have snapped out of her wary stupor. “Oh yes, yes,” she said repeatedly, a frantic tone forming in her voice as she sat down, opened the leather folders and handed one to the actor.

Ignoring the fond smile the blonde woman (who was probably his agent) was giving her, Vega continued giving the big thespian the rules and stipulations of the Way Contract before handing it over to him. The man tilted his head as he read through the three page document, keeping the red fountain pen fixed in place between his two thin lips.

As Vega tried to stay still and ignore the coincidences, she was pleased that Chris seemed to stay silent the entire time.

“You’re much younger than I imagined,” Chris murmured around the pen in his mouth.

“I’m sorry?”

By this time, Chris has signed over every page and was giving the young Promotions Officer across him a suggestive smile as his companion suddenly stood up and took the contracts that Vega was supposed to carry downstairs. “I’ll take care of these and excuse myself,” said she, giving her client a small smile as she moved out of her chair and out of the room.

Vega was left sitting there in the middle of the conference room, alone with Chris Hemsworth, feelinguncomfortable as ever.

“I guess that’s done now –“ she started as she stood up.

“Why are you in a hurry, Miss?” Chris started, uncrossing his legs and settling comfortably on the office chair as he swiveled it subtly from side to side. “I hope you don’t mind me calling you Vega.”

“It’s no problem sir,” Vega answered back curtly.

Chris shrugged. “Come take a seat and relax, I won’t bite.”

The foreboding feeling was starting to take over Vega’s brain, but she managed to stay calm and composed, considering the fact that Chris Hemsworth is living up to his reputation as a gentle giant. Taking her seat in front of him, she found herself clasping her hands in anxiety, without any leather-bound folder to hold on to for comfort.

“Is there… anything I could help you with?” Vega decided to break the silence.

“Well, its not really me whom you can help kid,” Chris said with a chuckle, as the girl slowly felt some sort of heat jump from the depths of her belly and clutch onto her throat. “I think you have an idea why I’m here.”

“Well,” Vega started. “We really appreciate your collaboration with Way and we believe it’s a huge contribution to the Outback-Exposure project –“

“It’s not just that, kiddo,” Chris suddenly cut her. “I don’t know if this will even surprise you, but it’s something a little bit more personal than Way.”

It felt as if all the air was knocked out of Vega’s lungs as she momentarily lost her composure and a look of panic and hopelessness appeared on her face. She was aware that Chris Hemsworth was an Australian National, and she wouldn’t even be surprised if he turned up at Way, after all he was one of the big stars of the season, everyone just wants to get a scoop on Thor. But as much as she tried so hard not to think of the worst, of how Tom’s networking skills would find her trapped and helpless in her own home town, she felt like all her fears were put right on her plate.

Closing her eyes and inhaling deep, the next line that came out of Vega sounded more of a plea than a whisper. “Please tell me it’s not about _him_.”

The towering giant seated in front of her swiveled his chair from left to right as he ran a finger over his lower lips, seemingly thinking… But it didn’t help at all with the fear and anxiety that was building up inside of the girl, as she thought of the man in question.

“Kid,” Chris whispered as he smoothed his glorious forehead with his thumb and index finger. “This man couldn’t stop talking about you on set, and you should have heard the desperation in his voice on the phone. And you can’t even say his name?”

The girl suddenly straightened up with the intensity in Chris’s voice even if the sentence was delivered in a soft-spoken tone. He was gentle, but a little bit reprimanding. After all, Tom is still his good friend. And seeing the girl whom his good buddy has been worried about for quite a few days now denounce him in a flash?

“That’s pretty harsh coming from his ‘best friend’,” said Chris, whistling softly.

“I’m sorry,” Vega said automatically, before raising an eyebrow wondering if she even did something wrong.

Licking her lips, she gathered the courage to talk to the supposedly gentle human meat wall sitting in front of her. “I didn’t mean it that way. But it was a very petty thing and –“ To her surprise, Chris started _tut-tuting_ , clucking his tongue. “No need to be defensive mate, whatever happened between the two of you is of course, _none of my business_. But the poor man is just worried; he just wanted me to check up on you.”

A wave of guilt suddenly washed over Vega, causing her to place her hands on her lap and look down. She’s a million miles away from Tom, and she has more problems to deal with than usual. Why make him into a problem right now? And Chris seems to be a decent type, Tom wouldn’t dare to include him in those silly little scheme’s he usually –

“And he also wanted me to ask you if he could possible set up an appointment with you,” he said, leaning forward.

“Appointment with me? How?” Vega suddenly inquired, a bit baffled. “Does he expect me to go to London or –“

“Aye, none of that complication,” Chris said, waving his hand in front of him as if swatting a fly. “If you agree to it, he could be in this Way Headquarters in lets say –“ he looked at his watch and scratched his scalp, letting his golden hair swish around a bit. “Three hours.”

Vega suddenly shot up from her seat, shock and panic immininent in her eyes. “WHAT?!”

Shrugging to her reaction, Chris added, “Okay maybe two hours and a half.”

The girl ran a hand through her hair and completely lost her composure then. She started pacing back and forth in the conference room, walking the entire length of the conference table and back where Chris Hemsworth was sitting, half baffled and half trying to keep stern as he watched her try to get her thoughts together on what was about to happen.

“So what you’re saying,” Vega said in a raspy voice. “Is that Tom Hiddleston is coming to Melbourne.”

“Yup,” he confirmed.

“And he’s going to be here in three hours.”

“Yup.”

Vega took off her hands from her hair and clasped them, stopping in front of the wide window overlooking the city, with Chris still seated in his chair beside her. “Enough time for me to hide then.”

In a stern tone, Chris reached out and lightly touched Vega’s arm – placing a small amount of pressure on it, causing the girl to flinch and back away from him. “Don’t do this to him, Miss,” he said, seemingly warning her of what he could do to stop her, and half-pleading with her to stop this madness. “He just wants to talk.”

The girl shrunk in her denim hoodie and plaid getup, as Chris rose to his full height – a gait that towers even over Tom, making the girl feel more like a shrimp than someone who is fighting to have the bargaining chips.

“I c-cant – I-I’m n-not r-ready –“

Eyes softer and voice gentler now, Chris moved towards her, still pleading. “Then name a time and place when you are. He’ll be there.”

He gently touched her shoulder and slipped a card onto her hand. “Here’s my number, if you think you’re not ready to talk to Tom and tell him when, you can talk to me.” Vega accepted it reluctantly, a bit scared of how Chris towered over her. “But you need to make a decision soon, he’s putting everything on a whim and flying here just to talk to you.”

Vega suddenly found herself gritting her teeth and almost crumpling the card, her hate for her best friend suddenly mounting again.

Giving her shoulder a little squeeze as he watched the girl blankly look at his card with his number in it, Chris retracted his hand and slowly made for the door, his job done.

“I don’t know what you did, but he’s under your spell Miss Vega Guerero,” Chris stated before going out of the door. “Please don’t make it hurt further than how it pains him now.”

Left all alone in the Conference Room, Vega fell seated on the same chair where Chris was initially seated, slowly being drained of all the energy and confidence as the situation just started to sink in. She stared at the slightly blurred numbers on the card, realizing that she left her glasses yet again. Bringing it closer to her eyes to get a better look, she ended up flinging it on the table as she hopelessly looked outside the window, wondering why she’s caught up in this fucked up web.

She still hasn’t recovered from the shock she had from her father’s operation, although she was relieved to find out that he’s getting better. However, the nights when she has to stay up late in the hospital is starting to take a toll on her. Sebastian’s sudden reappearance was emotionally taxing enough, since she didn’t want to do anything with her ex, to be honest with it. Now with the news that that one person whom she met in London and she’s currently running away from (and have been probably running away from all her life) is flying all the way to meet her in her one comfort zone is making her blood boil, her head spin, and forcing her to scream for help.

With all the problems piling right above her plate, Vega could only see red and panic as she grabbed her phone and called up the one person whom she knew she can scream her problems at –

“It’s motherfucking 3am in the morning, who is this?” Max’s sleepy voice growled at the receiver, causing Vega to close her eyes in some sort of comfort, ignoring the tears of frustration that suddenly came streaming down her face.

“Maxine,” she whispered, her voice seemingly breaking with every syllable spoken.

“Vega?! What a surprise,” the sarcastic tone returned. “If it isn’t the cowardly scaredy-cat who ran all the way back to Melbourne after –“

“Max,” the voice answered back in a whimper as Vega found herself covering her eyes with her free hand, trying to hide the tears. “Please…” she pleaded. “Not this, not now…”

There was silence on the other end as Max seemed to gather her wits, realizing how desperately devastated her friend sounded over the phone. Vega tried to stop herself from sobbing, when she heard her friend’s voice again – this time a lot gentler. “Okay Vega,” Max said as-a-matter-of-factly. “What happened? Would you at least tell _me_ why you did a Road Runner episode on Tom and Fred E. Coyote?”

“I didn’t run away,” Vega whispered through gritted teeth, moving over to sit on the wooden ledge that framed the wide windows on the conference room, hiding from plain view behind the 18th floor glass doors, as she sat behind the tall office swivel chairs. “I had to go home when I found out that my father had an attack.”

A gasp sounded from the other end of the line. “Oh my God Vega, I’m so sorry…”

By this time, Vega couldn’t stifle the sobs anymore. “Max, it’s a pileup. Everything has fallen onto my lap, and Tom isn’t helping.”

“Is your dad okay?”

“He is now, he just need another minor surgery –“ Vega found herself scrunching up her face with her hand. “But that’s not my point. _No one_ wants to understand why I went home. _No one_ wants to leave me in peace. And now that one person I want to take a breather from is going to come crashing through my door and begging for my audience when I don’t even think I’m emotionally stable to handle all of this!”

“I’m glad your dad’s okay –“ Max started, and then a sigh was heard from the other line. “But Vega, I can’t stop Tom from doing what he wants.”

The girl suddenly raised her face from her hand, eyes looking as murderous as ever.

“How did you know that Tom is actually coming here?” She asked accusingly. “You’re in this, aren’t you?!”

An exasperated sigh escaped Max. “Now now, don’t point a finger at me Vega. How else would I know that you ran all the way from London to Victoria without even saying goodbye? You think I don’t talk to Fred? It may just be all texts and the like, but he called me up you know!” Max drummed her fingers on her bedside, and Vega could hear it. “He was asking if I knew where you ran off too, considering that I’m _also_ your best friend. You woke up every single Mercenary Girl that night he went looking for you, asking if we knew where you were. You got us worried, Vega! Fred was worried!”

 Then there was silence. “I can’t probably describe how scared Tom was that something might have happened to you.”

Vega nervously played with her buttons as she looked at the clock on the wall that read 9am. “It’s none of his business…”

“But _you were his business_ when you were in London,” Max snapped. “He shouldn’t have, but he made it so. He deserves the right at least to know where you have gone…” Vega swore that something in her head screamed _No!_ “Especially if you do consider him your _best friend_.”

She looked up at the clock again before twiddling with her top button, nervous of things about to come. Maxine just started a reasonable point, a very reasonable point from a person who probably just had less than three hours of sleep, and she has no argument against it.

“Max, I’m scared.”

Max sighed as if she was used to doing it. But of course she was. “You’re _always_ scared, Vega,” she said exasperatedly. “You’re scared of change when they removed the IRC program, you got scared when some of the other mercenaries moved away, you even got scared in meeting us in person! Now this – this is just Thain. Why would you even be scared of Thain?! He was the last person you would have ever been scared of, and you were the first to stand up to him when you found out that he was really Tom Hiddleston and half the table swooned in effect. _Why are you scared now?!_ ”

Vega swallowed and whispered, “He hurt me, Max.”

“WELL THEN THE MORE YOU SHOULD FACE HIM AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM,” Max growled. “That idiot _promised me_ he wouldn’t hurt you! Have you even told him that you were hurt? He deserves that!” Max continued mumbling something in the lines of wanting to give Tom a beating if he found out the degree of his offense towards Vega. But the girl in question could only think of the fact that she outright rejected Tom when he asked for her love, and it was completely out of his hands if he manages to fool around another girl… Vega suddenly realized how her reactions to things might have been so irrational…

“…I didn’t even say goodbye,” Vega suddenly said out loud, thinking of the number of offenses she did to Tom.

“Well guess who’s finally coming ‘round,” said Max. “Come on Guerrero, chin up, man up. _You’ve got to face Darth Vader again_ – though we all know he’s motherfucking Loki when he’s in leather. But can you stop being a coward and face Thain? This is gonna hurt but – you’re being _so_ pathetic, and it’s even humiliating to think about it.”

Vega rolled her eyes. “Thanks Max,” she said, the sarcastic tone returning in her voice.

“So, when is Tom coming to Melbourne?”

“Chris Hemsworth said it would be in today.”

A gasp sounded from the other side of the line. “YOU MET CHRIS HEMS –“ You could actually hear Max trying so hard not to freak out. “Man oh man, that boy is so desperate he actually got his Australia-based co-star just to corner you. What time will Thain arrive?”

“In three hours.”

“Better get going then.”

 

 

***

 

_Glad to hear that you’re ready, kiddo. World Restaurant and Bar, Shop 4, Building 2, just along Riverside Quay, Southbank. He’ll be there at 6pm. Goodluck._

 

Vega found herself glaring at her Google Maps App after taking a second glance at Chris’s message and found herself standing in front of the World Restaurant and Bar, hesitating to go in. It was already 5 minutes to six, and she honestly could have gotten out of work earlier, but she preferred to just sulk around her cubicle for the next four hours after lunch, listening to Florence and the Machine.

She was still listening to Florence by the time she found herself standing in front of the said bar, her denim hoodie pulled over her head in hopes she wouldn’t easily be recognized.

Sighing exasperatedly, remembering Max telling her to own up to her problems, she turned around…

…and found herself coming face to face with another hobby store with a display window. They had those silly Star Trek games from the new movie, some Star Wars merchandise, playing card games, and lo and behold, that dratted TARDIS headphones sitting right in front of her.

She looked it up in the internet in the middle of her afternoon-sulk-mania, and she realized that this little material fixation she has over this specific Doctor Who merchandise is a bit too expensive to satisfy. Well at least for her budget for the month, considering the bills she has to pay, her contribution for her dad’s pills, and the fact that she had to fly home in a jiffy.

 _Maybe next time_ , Vega told herself as she pulled her hood lower and turned around, looking at the restaurant behind her, her mind shifting from her childish wants to the sudden problems at hand.

It was already ten past six, and Vega felt like it was a good enough reason to sneak away. She did fumble as she tried her best to let Chris know that she was going, and with how the man seemed to have messaged her, he let her know that Tom had no plans of backing down. But then Vega thought about the number of days she was away from London, almost making it an entire week where she wasn’t being hounded by leftover anger and feelings for Thain.

 _So much peace and security_ , she thought, a bit of mist escaping her lips, considering it was a cold early evening. _I don’t need to go back to the uncertainty I’ve always known during those painful two months…_

Her vision being repeatedly blurred by the crowd that passed her by, Vega looked forlornly at the café just across the street, seemingly contemplating of breaking her promise…

 _I’m sorry_.

Pulling her hood down lower, she turned around and took a step towards leaving the area.

But what she saw coming towards her direction, completely caught her frozen. She felt her chest tighten as she looked at the towering figure making their way towards her, wrapped in a brown trenchcoat, an expensive suit hidden underneath it, with their dark hair tousled and slightly messed up, with a three-day old scruff that complimented it.

Once again, she felt that feeling of entrapment she was so familiar with, and even the warmth of his voice couldn’t help with what she was feeling.

“Hello Vega,” Tom whispered against the cold night air.


	52. Rendezvous Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most awkward cafe meeting. Ever.

“Please,” Tom was pleading now. “Say something.”

Vega tried not to look at him, at those blue eyes that rendered her mute and immobile everytime she looked at them, at that powerful gait that seemingly kept her dumbstruck and safe at the same time whenever he stood beside her. As much as she thought she was falling in love with him, the growing amount of disdain just caused her to hate everything she loved about him. And the fact that dawned on her – the fact that he seemed to find her no matter where she runs, no matter where she goes… irked her.

She looked away, her eyes glinting with disdain. “What do you want me to say?” she said it so bitterly to a point she almost spat it at him.

But Tom didn’t mind. He actually smiled warmly, as if it was all he wanted to hear. “Nothing really, Vega,” he said, keeping his voice low to hide the fact that it was starting to break. “Hearing your voice is enough for me.”

They were in the middle of a thinning crowd, an outburst of office people leaving their headquarters and going for a quick drink or dinner. But Vega refused to budge, unsure whether she would stand her ground and run away, completely ignoring Tom’s awkwardly open and inviting gesture, his feet placed side by side and his legs closed, completely opposing his famous power stance. Seeing her unchanging expressions of blankness and uncertainty, her hands tucked inside her jacket’s pockets, the fact that she’s projecting a closed and foreboding aura, caused Tom to shrink back into his shell… as he reached around his collar, stroking his neck nervously like he always does when he feels ashamed.

“H… How have you… been?” Tom tried to break the silence.

Vega looked at the man, the loss of confidence in his voice, something that completely showed the opposite of his jovial, self-possessed demeanor. She couldn’t hide the shock in the way she looked at him, completely surprised at the way he seemed to have changed over the past week. This small expression somewhat gave Tom hope… the light suddenly beaming in those cold and lonely blue eyes.

“Not well,” Vega finally answered when she realized that Tom has figured her out, as she let a bit of her worry for her best friend slip.

His hand moved from his neck to his other palm, as he wrung both his fingers, looking for a middle ground between the growing awkward silence between the two of them as they stood in the cold night wind.

“Please,” he pleaded again. “Let me treat you to a cup of coffee.”

The girl looked up, unable to hide the apprehension towards the way he shook and bargained before her. She parted her lips, unable to say those painful words she wanted to spit at his face that day after she had that awful lunch she shared with him and friend… How she felt that he was disgusting, that he was just all of the other mean men who made her cry in the past, how he’s no different from the heartbreakers she has ever known, and he’s not the brother she thought he was –

Vega closed her eyes, trying to push all those thoughts away, dwelling on the sudden flash of memory she had of the last encounter she had with Tom in the Orleans Café… that day she said “ _I’m not ready._ ” Maxine called her a coward, a _yellowbelly_. A little wet pathetic kitten who didn’t deserve Thain’s love. She was sick of being told to stop hiding. She was sick of being reprimanded since she kept on running.

“Please?” Tom asked again, snapping her back to reality.

The girl straightened up and took a deep breath, slightly emerging from her hunched position, hiding her face within her hoodie. “Fine,” she whispered, somewhat regretting every bit of it.

Tom stopped wringing his hands and looked down, hiding a small relieved smile. Without gesturing to each other, they walked side by side towards the said café, where they decided to sit on the nearest table to the door on its outside patio.

They sat quietly as a waiter went out to hand them the menu, Vega refusing to pull down her hood as she sank in the wooden rattan chair, slouching down enough to balance the menu on her leg. Tom on the other hand kept on peering over the menu, wondering about what he was about to say, thinking what he could do wrong, repeating the scene over and over again in his head on how he could screw up that one chance he had to talk to Vega now that he finally got her to sit down and at least spend some time with him.

Nervously tapping his finger on the edge of the table, Tom found himself ordering a latte since the amount of caffeine he had on the plane would be enough to make him shake like a rattlesnake, while Vega found herself being indecisive as ever, as if she didn’t really want to be there, ordering a flavored Iced Tea.

The drinks have already arrived and a word wasn’t even spoken.

Tom felt as if the air was getting colder, and he felt how awkward it was, since him and Vega never really ran out of something to talk about. The girl eventually sat up, looking bored and annoyed as ever, wondering how long will the silence take them –

“Look --” Vega opened her mouth.

“IknowthereisnoexcuseforwhatIdid –“ Tom suddenly sputtered out as he leaned over his chair, placing a hand over his chest, when he saw that look of apprehension and surprise in Vega’s eyes. The girl found herself with an arm outstretched, addressing him, bent at an angle as if she wanted to slap him in the face. Retrieving her hand from the aggressive position, she closed her mouth and allowed him to speak.

Feeling embarrassed after he realized his verbal diarrhea, Tom licked his lips and started again. “I know there is no excuse for what I did,” he repeated much more slowly. “And it was a complete disgrace on me as a gentleman for you to experience such a horrid treatment like that. But I tell you, I did not intend it. Never in my life did I want you to feel that way, Vega. _Never._ ”

The girl was quiet, but the way she looked at him felt as if she can burn an entire acre of trees with one look.

Feeling the heat of the flame, Tom found himself clutching the lapel of his suit. “But you… y-you have to at least,” he gulped. “At least let me know why you didn’t say goodbye. To me. To your best friend.”

Vega didn’t answer, but she took her glare away from him.

“You never say goodbye, Vega,” Tom added disdainfully, a bit of bitterness in his lips. “You never said goodbye.”

The girl ended up sighing exasperatedly as she sat up, planting her dangling feet on the floor so she can lean over the table and glare at him. “It’s not always about you, Tom,” she shot back sharply, her words stung as if she had a knife for conviction. Seeing his sudden gasp, the glint of pain in his eyes, something inside Vega rejoiced at the image of Tom in pain, though it was just for a moment, before she leaned back on her chair and looked away. “I had to rush home because of my father. He collapsed four days ago after having a dinner with the in-laws. He was brought to the ICU after that.”

As silence lingered in the air, Vega stopped herself from smiling since she knew that she made her point clear. The humiliation reeking from Tom assuming that she ran home because of their squabble (which was partly true) was exhillerating, though she told herself not to revel too much in it. She had her own dues to pay afterwards for hurting him. Karma is a bitch.

“I’m so sorry…” he whispered, regret and sympathy eminent in his voice.

Vega turned around and was drowned by the emotions when she looked into his eyes. It may have seemed like it, but Tom was genuine about it – he was truly repentant about everything. By how he assumed, by how he acted, and it was genuine concern that was etched on his face as he leaned over the table, hands at the ready, seemingly reaching out for hers. But Vega could only look with doubt and hesitation as she remained in her slouched position, raising her eyebrow in the process.

“No need to apologize,” she said afterwards, realizing that she has somewhat unconsciously forgiven him. And it felt bitter in her mouth.

The silence between them seemed indefinite.

Vega took a sip of her iced tea, making it seem as if she has completely drank half of it. Tom has barely touched his own latte, as he nervously twiddled with his thumbs throughout the entire duration of the muted dialogue.

“I…” He tried speaking again. “I’m really sorry, Vega…” it seemed like a whisper. “I… I have to admit it but… You hurt me too –“

“THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?!!”

The flame within the girl finally erupted as she lost her temper. Despite looking surprised or aghast, Tom sat in his place, wide-eyed and accepting of the beating he was about to receive.

“I – I –“ Vega’s rage couldn’t contain her words. “I THOUGHT YOU LOVED –“ She found it hard to breathe as she started doing gestures with her hands, swallowing her words as if it was acidic bile. “I THOUGHT YOU LOVED –“ She couldn’t even finish her sentence.

Tom leaned on the table, pressing his hands forward, a gesture of attempting to calm her down as he stopped himself from trying to touch her. “It was a moment of weakness!” He tried to defend himself. “I… I was so confused and broken when you told me that you didn’t want me –“

Vega gritted her teeth and spat back, ignoring the new patrons who were trying to pretend that there wasn’t a pseudo couple outside of the bar, trying so hard not to start grabbing the chairs and hurling it at each other.

“I didn’t say that _at all_!” she growled. “I told you I wasn’t _ready_!”

The inflow of feelings and the sudden clarity of things made Tom feel a bit dizzy, but he managed to anchor himself to his chair as he found himself leaning back, trying to get a hold of himself, realizing how much hope just surged into him after hearing those words. But Vega wasn’t even done yet.

“You did know I had feelings, and I respected it if you did go about and sleep around town…” she continued on, clenching and unclenching her fists as she spoke. “But did you really have to discuss every single detail in front of me?” The last words intended to cut like a knife, and Tom found the error of his ways, realizing that his attempt to make her jealous must have gotten out of hand. _Will I ever earn her trust again?_ He wondered hopelessly, as he ran his fingers shakily through his hair.

He did the only thing he knew he should. “I was rude,” his voice shook. “And I was ungentlemanly…” He went on this litany of self-depreciating apologies, though he knew that all of them were true. He did the most dastardly thing he could do to the last person he confessed his love to, and he knew he was completely out of line. “And I was a blithering idiot –“

But Vega sat there, knees now crossed, as she rolled her eyes, livid with annoyance. “It’s good you know that little absolute fact about you, Thomas…” she said sarcastically.

It was the sarcasm that woke Tom up from the nightmare he was having during the first half of the conversation. The fact that her sarcasm is returning means that she’s slowly dropping her guards and letting him see through her shields again. Overjoyed to see the old Vega he loved to bicker with, he grabbed her hand without thinking, causing the girl to turn to him in shock, staring at her hand as she was frozen on the spot to even snatch it back.

“To you I promise, my complete loyalty,” he pledged repentantly, as if he was delivering an oath onstage. “I’d rather shrivel up in disgrace if I ever find myself hurting you again. I’ll repent, I’ll do your every bidding, and even if you ask me to – I’ll never look at another woman.”

Vega closed her eyes and made a face as she mouthed “ _What?!_ ” in the middle of attempting of snatching her hand from Tom’s firm grip. But he just kept on speaking –

“I’ll wait endlessly if I have to, Vega. I’ll do anything for you, darling…” His pleas were starting to sound sickening. But for the girl who was suddenly caught up in this entire whirlwind, she could only gape at his desperation in shock, glaring fervently at the fact that she heard him use that revolting term of endearment again. “Can you please give me another chance?”

The girl looked at him unbelievably, an eyebrow raised and poised to run away if he did something more dastardly than this, as she blinked and looked at him from head to toe.

“Let go off my hand, Thain.”

But Tom tightened his grip around her left hand, cradling it warmly towards his chest as if it was a tender little pup, shivering in the cold. “Please, Vega,” he pleaded.

She gave it another tug, now making a worried face at Tom, as she looked around the area, trying to telekinetically signal that she’s fine and she’s not trapped in a humiliating stance… even if she realized that she was already starting to blush. “Thomas –“ a warning tone was heard in her voice.

Seeing how he’s slowly breaking through her shell, noticing the small crease of a smile from her lips, Tom repeated in a small voice, “Vega, _please_!”

She bit her lip, squinting. “Let go off my hand first,” she bargained, trying to twist it out of his grip, wary of the giggles that could be heard from a nearby table.

“Not until you give me another chance –“

“TOM!”

“VEGA PLEAAAAASE –“

They both gave a quick yank when the angle Tom pulled her arm into managed to topple over Vega’s unfinished iced tea, causing it to spill over their table. They both quickly jumped out of their chairs as they watched the golden liquid mix with Tom’s unfinished latte, with the rest of the substance coating the wooden table. Before they could even spin around for assistance, a waiter or two came to their aid, mopping the surface up and taking away the spoiled drinks, suggesting that they move to another table.

“You blithering idiot,” Vega found herself saying out loud.

Tom couldn’t hide the big smile on his face as he stood there like a five year old kid who finally got her attention as he whispered back, “I’d take that as a yes.”

For the first time in weeks, Vega found herself smiling up at him again.

 

***

 

As Tom paid for the little fracas they had over at the World’s Bar and Restaurant, he asked Vega to wait outside for a bit, sparing her from the humiliating apologies and nauseating charm he used on the staff and the manager. Vega personally was happy not to see it or it would have changed her mind about the silly little reconciliation with the man, and she decided to just wait in the original spot where she met him earlier across the restaurant, in front of the display window with the blue headphones.

She thought of how silly the encounter had been, and she didn’t expect it at all to turn into something so funny. But she thought of how this is all Tom, and he’s nothing but mischief and craziness and… Vega found herself chuckling silently to herself as she happily went through the thought, regretting the giddy content feeling she suddenly had when she composed herself.

But then she started to associate the happy times she spent in London and those times she did something silly with Thain with how blue the headphones have been, seemingly comparing it to the happiness of the Doctor’s companions when they’re travelling around the universe with him –

The thought made Vega roll her eyes as she tried to separate her fandom love from the real life emotions she was going through right now. But she was in the middle of her conflicting thoughts when –

“…you know I was thinking of making it up to you by taking you to this said wonderful Melbourne attraction,” Tom was babbling when he appeared beside her, discussing of his lengthy plans that came out of nowhere. “Even if I’m not really a native of the city and I’ve only been here once or tw – Vega?”

The girl seemingly snapped out of her stupor and looked at Tom stupidly, as if she didn’t expect him to be standing there.

He, on the other hand, had to stop babbling to himself to look at the thing Vega was obsessively staring at, slightly jealous that it wasn’t him – “You know what, Aeo,” Tom started, taking a step closer at the display window, taking a closer gander at the headphones, stroking his beard as he did so. “You have been staring repeatedly at this pair of ‘phones for quite a long while now…”

Blinking twice or thrice, an uncomfortable thought went through Vega’s head as she crossed her arms, suddenloy feeling weird towards him again. “How long have you been standing there before you approached me anyway?” she said accusingly.

“Well probably five, ten –“ his blue eyes twitched back from her person to the merchandise. “You know what, you stay here.” Without another word, he took a big stride towards the door, turned the handle, and went in.

The tinkle of the door chimes seemed to have put Vega in a trance.

Everything else seemed muted as she stood by the window and watched Tom grin brightly at the shop keeper, chatting gaily as he exuberated with that typical charm of his. Vega snapped out of the dream-like stupor when she saw him point towards the headphones sitting on the window, to which the female shopkeeper brightly grinned and responded back to him. By the time he had taken out his wallet and his credit card out of it, Vega found herself barging through the front door.

“Tom!” Vega said through a hushed tone, trying to call out to him. “What on earth are you doing?!”

He spun around and made a face at her, subtly blocking the shop keeper who reached towards the glass window and took the said headphones out of the display case. “Vega!” he said as he obviously feigned surprise. “Haven’t I told you to wait outside?”

“Tom you can’t do this –“

“But it’s a surprise!”

She quickly made her way towards him when he suddenly wrapped his hands around her and harried her away from the counter, giving the shopkeeper enough time to slip the merchandise into the bag, before handing it over to Tom who was busy shielding a frantic Vega who was busy trying to convince him otherwise.

“Thank you for shopping at Gifts and Baubles, sir!” the auburn-haired middle-aged shopkeeper said cheerfully, obviously won over by his charm.

“And the same to you too,” Tom said absent-mindedly over Vega’s protests as he tucked the package under his arm as he successfully guided the girl out of the shop.

By the time they wheere past the door, the girl managed to squirm her way out of Tom’s arm slung over  her shoulder as she attempted to catch her breath after endlessly trying to signal to him to stop what he was doing, much disdain and embarrassment laced towards the black printed plastic bag he held in his hand.

“What did you just do?!” Vega exclaimed, fists clenched as she haughtily looked at the six-foot-two figure holding the bag. “You probably don’t even need those –“ she randomly reasoned out, wishing that he meant to buy it for himself.

Giving her a warm doting smile, he swung the bag and pointed in her direction as a gesture of offering it to her. “Yeah you’re right,” he said. “I don’t really need these. But you looked at them with much want that it became a need –“

Vega found herself shrinking in her spot. “You didn’t have to…”

Tom took her hand and pressed the package onto it. “But I want you to have it. Please don’t reject this one.”

The girl wrinkled her nose and whispered, “This is just like that blue dress…”

“That was yours to begin with,” Tom said sternly, an old pain returning. “You shouldn’t have sent it back. It was a gift, Vega. Refusing it hurts me so.”

A trickle of guilt ran through her spine as she avoided his gaze. But it was the tender brush of his finger against her cheek, an old gesture that she would have easily swiped off with a free hand if she was still deathly angry at him, that had the guilt melt away. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, looking down.

To her surprise, Tom chuckled. “Well, you can’t really send it back anymore,” he said. “I’m having it shipped to your doorstep whether you like it or not.” He bopped her nose with a finger, causing her to blink. “Or the Melbourne Way HQ. Whichever comes first.”

Vega rolled her eyes as she swung her hands down in defeat. But it was the weight of the precious TARDIS headphones Tom bought for her that suddenly made her feel complete and warm inside, making her smile without any second thoughts as she closed her hands around the handle of the bag. For something she has coveted for more than two weeks now, she suddenly felt happy and complete inside, despite making her feel a bit materialistic. But now those headphones had a special meaning to her, something of sentiment, since it came from _him_ … For a moment Tom made her feel how it was to receive something you have always wanted, the bliss of getting something you’ve always wished for… But of course, he thought as he watched her admire her gift. His happiness at that moment of somewhat getting her back was so much more than that.

“Please let me make it up to you, Vega,” he whispered, subtly drawing back the bangs on her forehead, a gesture he would do as he stopped himself from getting too touchy-feely with her, as if he was starting to woo her all over again.

“At least let me make it up to you tonight.”


	53. Acrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ˌakrəˈfōbēə/ Extreme or irrational fear of heights. Its just another night out by the Southbank. Well not for Thain and Aeo.

“There’s this wonderful place where I’d like to take you, I think I have missed the chance to visit it several times I’ve been in Melbourne myself…”

Despite the high-strung reconciliation they shared at the restaurant, Vega and Tom remained quiet as they walked at a safe distance from each other as they headed towards their next destination. Tom would often attempt to babble awkwardly about this little rushed plan he set up for the two of them, but he would stop once in a while when he noticed that Vega remained silent, in fear that he might be treading over the newly recovered comfort space between the two of them.

But in truth, the girl couldn’t say a word since she was busy thinking of all the circumstances that she ended up being preposterously rude to Tom, before and after she left London… The unanswered calls, the way she accidentally slipped and insulted him in the middle of a conversation with Fred over the phone, the fact she sent back a treasured gift in the form of the blue dress in order to spite him… and the fact that she didn’t say goodbye…

“…and there’s actually this very nice dining place at the 89th floor of Eureka Tower –“

“Tom?” Vega said in a small voice, interrupting him in the middle of his toned down commentary of their destination.

He stopped to turn at her, to find her hand gently holding his arm. He turned around to find that they have stopped before an intersection, and the first thing that came to his mind is that he babbled too far again that he completely lost direction of where he was going and almost walked into the middle of surging traffic. But as he looked into his smaller companion’s eyes, he realized that it wasn’t just the case.

“I…” Vega found it hard to say the words she meant to say. “I’m sorry…”

At first it was a look of surprise that gently melted into awe and eventually into a warm smile, as Tom struggled to keep a straight face after hearing her words. Unable to speak right away, he found himself offering her his arm when the pedestrian lights turned green, as Vega hesitated for a bit before hooking her hand around it.

He intertwined his left hand around hers that clasped his arm, as he looked down while crossing the road, suddenly guilty of the fact that he did more damage than what Vega could have apologized for. “Sorry for what?” he whispered softly. “Vega sweet, you know what I did is much more dastardly than what you could even do…” He clucked his tongue in response to what he just said. “And for that, I should be the one to apologize.”

It was a bit difficult, but she stopped walking once they crossed the street and turned towards him as she looked up at his face, somewhat admiring the way his trenchcoat complimented his height and his lean body, making her think of how her current manager would have probably screamed at her for not getting a shot of this glamorous man in such a fashionable getup. But all Vega could see was gratitude and sincerity in his face, making her smile and feel at ease in the process.

“It’s all in the past,” she said, sighing. “They used to say that I’m one to hold grudges, but not against you, Thain. _Not against you._ ”

Tom couldn’t hide the way he beamed now, that he had to tear his eyes away from hers so he could look down and try to figure out if he’s already giving himself away with how his cheeks turned pink. But without letting the moment pass, he whispers to her a soft “Thank you”, before the girl tried to shatter the awkwardness by pulling on his arm towards the entrance of the building right beside the stoplight.

“So,” Vega said, looking up at the skyscraper hovering above them. “This is the Eureka Tower.”

“Haven’t been here before?”

The girl looked up at him, and shook her head. Tom blinked at her before looking around, getting a good look at the executives in their folded umbrellas (ready for a rain forecast) and various tourists cluttering the ground floor. “Well coincidentally darling,” he whispered. “So do I.”

Vega has heard about the Eureka Tower several times from her sister-in-law, even before she got to Australia. Her brother’s wife worked nearby the Southbank area, enough for her to see the Tower from her window, and it garnered enough attention in the office, where many of her sister’s co-workers saw it as a romantic hotspot. By the time Vega started working in Melbourne, she heard of enough proposals and dates that included the Eureka Tower, to a point that she was already suspicious of what Tom seems to be planning.

“Do you even know where we are going?” Vega joked, making a smug grin as she did. “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,” she teased.

“Oh hush you, sweetie,” Tom shot back, gently nudging her cheek with his knuckle. “You see that protruded box right over at the second to the topmost floor?” He pointed high up, where the said room stood out like a metal box dangling on the side of the building.

The girl looked up, and recognized the Skydeck “Edge” sign – the number one attraction of the Eureka Tower. She felt her heart skip a beat, since she was slightly afraid of high places, but its not the fear of heights she’s worried about. She turned towards Tom, who was boyishly grinning as he looked up, standing beside her like a proud little peacock in his expensive trenchcoat. She gulped and realized that what she believed was a “hurried” plot that Tom seemed to have formed on the plane on the way to Melbourne may be more than what she expected.

Sensing the sudden way Vega tensed up, Tom bopped the edge of her nose with his finger and said, “Now _that_ ‘high-up box’ is my little secret.”

Vega found herself scrunching up her face and glaring at him like a child.

“Now before anything,” Tom said after all that chuckling in response to Vega’s expression. “Shall we have dinner?”

 

 

***

 

Nothing prepared Vega when she found herself seated in a private function room, presented with designer utensils, and seated on one of the most expensive furniture in all of Melbourne.

Tom skipped a floor and got her off the elevator at the 89th floor, completely missing the Skydeck at 88. They found themselves with a reservation for two at the fine dining of Eureka 89, making Vega realize that this little plot of Thain’s to win her back all the way in Melbourne may be something a little bit too premeditated.

“Light dinner, he said,” Vega muttered sarcastically, even if she didn’t mean to. “Won’t be much of a bother, he said.”

Tom narrowed his eyes at her for a while, seemingly warning her to stop being sarcastic as he opened his menu, only to smile mischeviously once he took his eyes off her. “I hope you do have space for dinner,” he notes. “I reserved for quite a filling seven-course meal.”

Luckily, Vega didn’t have to worry about space. After hearing that he would be arriving anytime in the same country where she ran off to, the girl completely lost her appetite. Her planned lunch of steak, wine, and sausages were reduced to small cold cuts and cheese that she nibbled miserably in front of her laptop as she tried to calm her nerves with tea. Thankfully, because of that little impulsive move of hers, Vega realized that she has quite an appetite for dinner.

Thinking about it, the girl just gulped and decided to go for the drinks first. When she realized it had the most expensive wines in the continent, she ended up putting the menu down, giving the waiter a curt smile as he took the menu from them, and gently massaged her forehead with her left hand. “Must you do this, Thain?” she whispered, temporarily sticking to the handle she’s comfortable with while she’s trying to get used around him again.

The smile Tom shot her was intoxicating. “Well of course,” he exclaimed as the waiter poured them a glass of the “Perle d’ Aurore” each. “I’ve got to impress my Aeo after everything that has happened…” He smiled up at the waiter before clasping his hands and balancing his chin on his knuckles, giving her a firm and sincere smile. “Isn’t it just right to put my best foot forward?”

Vega had to awkwardly open her mouth and tear her eyes from that handsome, devilish smile Tom was known for. He caught her off her guard again, and she would definitely say that she was really impressed. If there was one way to make-up with an estranged lover, and try to win her back, _this was the way to do it_. Of course, she wouldn’t let him know.

Swirling her wine around, unable to answer, Vega gave the wine a bit of a sniff before taking a small sip. Tom however, seemed to be reveling in her baffled silence, taking complete note of the way she was blushing.

Putting down the glass as she bit the inside of her cheek, Vega said, “Just don’t – Just don’t surprise me like that again. I hate surprises.”

The private room was filled with Tom’s infectious chuckling. “Oh that’s a shame,” he said once he composed himself. “The Aeo I knew _loved_ surprises. Please don’t tell me she has changed.”

Vega was left speechless again, as Tom just simply gave her a debonair smile.

 

***

 

“What have you been up to lately?”

“You know, the usual… Drowning myself in television shows.”

“Let me guess, is it Doctor Who?”

“Ten points for you Captain Obvious! How did you find out?”

“The obsession for the headphones gave it away.”

 

Vega looked at the black bag dangling from her hand as she hopped down from the elevated banister that traced the zigzagging staircase which connected the 88th and the 89th floor. “These?” she asked. “Hey – I’m not obsessed!”

Hands tucked in his trenchcoat’s pockets, Tom wrinkled his nose and smiled. “That was the same thing you said about hobbits.”

The girl just rolled her eyes and stopped herself from pushing him off the stairs. She still attempted to, and he just managed to swerve out of the way, laughing as he did so.

 

“Well then, what’s up with you?”

 

Tom shrugged a bit, and canted his head, those long black curls bouncing a bit. Vega dared to look up at him, admiring his locks, trying to slowly be comfortable with the way she has always been attracted to him… However she had to dismiss that last missive from her thoughts as she childishly hopped down onto a lower step.

“Been offered a new project,” he said softly. “Agents told me that I could voice this character from the new Studio Ghibli film –“

It sounded as if a mirror was broken in Vega’s mind. “A Studio Ghibli film?! A HAYAO MIYAZAKI FILM?!” she almost shrieked when they reached the lowest floor.

“Yes! That one!” Tom exclaimed. “Is it a bad idea?” he asked worriedly.

Vega felt a shiver go up her spine with this sort-of confidential news. “DON’T DO IT.”

“So it is a bad idea?”

The girl clutched her fists and tried not to stomp like a little child. She has always been an animation geek, and Studio Ghibli were one of her inspirations back when she was still in University. Now she was familiar with Tom’s sultry voice, and she was pretty sure that if he was going to be cast as the voice of the last Studio Ghibli film’s prince – “IT’S A PERFECTLY GOOD IDEA, I’M JUST OVERREACTING,” she said out loud before palming her face.

Tom shot her a naughty glare and bit his lip. “Well,” he started. “I’ll take it then.”

“No!” Vega realized the damage she has made. “Do you want me to die?”

He laughed. He laughed so loud it echoed in the entire Skydeck lobby. “Oh Vega sweetheart,” he sighed. “There are other ways I can make you _die_ , you can just ask.”

Vega scowled at him as she trudged after his tall gangly figure that approached the front desk. “Oh please not this again,” she scoffed softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Ignoring the way she seemed to be skirting around his affections _as usual_ , Tom just decided to put on his best smile when he approached the man behind the information counter, presenting two admission tickets.

“Hello, what time is your last entry to the Edge?” he asked. “I’ve got two admission tickets to Skydeck and the Edge. Would you still be able to accommodate us?”

“You would be our last entry for the day, Sir,” the information receptionist answered, motioning to another Skydeck staff to come and escort them to the attraction. “The last time we open our doors is at 930pm and the Skydeck closes at 10pm.”

Tom checks his watch as Vega silently fidgets in a corner. “Barely even 930,” he whispers under his breath. “That would be a pleasure. Thank you!” He says before grabbing Vega’s hand as they quickly followed the other male staff that was left in the premises who took them towards these huge black double doors at the end of the hall.

“How high is the Edge again?” Tom could hear Vega’s worried voice behind him.

He turned around and slipped his arm around her as he helped her catch up with his fast and big strides. “They say its three hundred meters suspeneded above ground –“ He suddenly stopped when her hands tightened around his and she suddenly wouldn’t budge when they got to the entrance of the said room.

“Vega? Vega, honey are you –“

For some reason, she couldn’t move. Vega swore she didn’t have issues with heights before, she chose to hide in the rooftop after the photoshoot with Tom for goodness’s sake! But all of a sudden, she just couldn’t move... She found herself staring up at a worried staff member’s face, backing off a bit from the door to give them some privacy, and she suddenly caught view of Tom’s concerned expressions, his mouth speaking but his voice mute –

Suddenly, the question he was asking her was clear. “Do you still want to do this?”

She didn’t know why, but she just nodded her head.

And with that, Thain gave the man holding a door a curt nod.

The room was made of glass and metal. But what Vega could remember were the endless darkness, and the lights… Lights coming from different directions… North, East, West, South… _Even the floor was leaking with lights_. It probably took her quite a long while to realize that even the floor was made with glass. It was a giant room made of glass windows and frames, allowing you to take a magnificent view of Melbourne, as if you were floating above it. But the moment she realized that the floor was made of _glass_ , Vega realized that she couldn’t move her feet even if she willed it to.

Tom on the other hand, had turned into a little kid the moment he stepped in the room. He strode the entire length of the room (that was probably just the diameter of Vega’s living room) to get to the other edge, nose pressed up the glass like a five-year-old child, muttering in tongues on how amazing everything is…

“Look over there Aeo, you could see the –“

He reached out beside him, trying to find her hand… when he heard her labored breathing in the other end of the room. He slowly turned around to find Vega with her hands behind her, clutching the handlebars of the big black doors, with a doe-eyed-look on her face, trying hard to keep her calm as her feet remained inches away from the first glass frame she could step on.

“Oh darling,” Tom could only sigh as he slowly made his way back towards her, trying to stop himself from scooping her in his arms and peppering that face with kisses just to calm her down.

 _She’d probably kill me if I did that_ , a small voice spoke in his brain as he took another step towards her. But he was the one who was forced to hold his breath when all of a sudden, Vega gave him a small, nervous, albeit cute smile.

“Are you alright?” he said softly, now standing right in front of her.

This time Vega has closed her eyes, refusing to let go off the door. “I’m fine,” a voice croaked out of her throat. She was half-angry at herself for discovering this new fear of heights, wondering why she would make a fool of herself now. “I’ll be fine as long as I stay here… You go take a better look at the edge, Thain…”

She could hear him _tut tuting_ above her. “It wouldn’t be enjoyable at all if I’m not with you…” he whispered.

Vega made a face of disapproval, without opening her eyes at all. To her surprise, she felt a hand warmly cup her chin, as another gently played with the bangs on her head. For some reason, despite her initial distaste for his presence, the awkwardness she had been feeling after making up with him, and the sudden fear she is going through right now… She felt this gesture very _relaxing_.

“Open your eyes.”

He used a commanding tone, but it wasn’t rough nor was it offensive. Doing what she was told, she found herself staring up his face, brightened up by the various lights reflected by the room, giving his turquoise eyes a deep dark blue, complimenting the mood of the moment. “I’m sorry I had to pull you into this,” Tom whispered, not breaking eye contact with her. “But this is one experience I wished to share with you. Could we stay for a bit? Could I convince you to go to the edge with me?”

Vega couldn’t understand why, but she found comfort in those eyes that used to make her feel nervous everytime. And with that, she just nodded.

“Wonderful,” he whispered, his lips gently creasing into a smile. You know, that kind of smile that could melt an ice queen’s heart into a puddle. “Now sweetheart, just keep your eyes on me,” he said in that deep and gentle voice, as his hands gently moved from her face to clasp her hand. “We’re going to cross the room. Whatever you do, don’t look down until I say so.”

She just nodded. Imitating her gesture, he gently took a step away from her, without turning around. Gently tugging at her hand, Vega took a deep breath and made her first step – not noticing that she already stood on the glass floor she had been currently trying to avoid looking at since it made her feel nauseuous.

Smiling proudly, Tom managed to convince her to take two or three more steps till they we’re in the middle. By this time, he took both her hands, gently tugging after her every step. “That’s wonderful, Vega,” he cooed at her every move. “Don’t you worry, and just look at me. You’ll be fine,” he comforted her. “You’re with me.”

Just a few more steps and Vega found herself blinking at the edge’s window, overlooking the her city. She gently yanked a hand from Tom’s grip to hold the wall, all her fear suddenly disappearing when she saw the familiar skyline that she usually sees from her office – but this time from a higher focal point.

“W-wow,” she whispered.

Tom just looked at her proudly, standing right in front of him, taking note of the last few steps she made by herself, her face suddenly morphing from fear to curiousity as she slowly approached the bigger window at the end of the room. “I told you you can do it,” he said with much pride as he placed both his hands on her shoulder. “And I told you that you will like this.”

Suddenly, all the fear is gone and Vega was all smiles and curiosity. She didn’t realize that she would discover a new fear and conquer it in a span of ten minutes, let alone put her trust so easily in _this man_. But she couldn’t explain either how she felt so comfortable and safe with Tom’s arms around her shoulders, or how he smiled at her when he held her hand…

Shaking her head to dispel those thoughts, Vega said out loud, “I never saw my city this way before.” She tilted her head upwards to grin at Tom. “This is beautiful. Thanks.”

She couldn’t say anything at all when he suddenly dipped his head and kissed her forehead, causing her to nervously retract the way she tilted her face upwards to look back at the window blank-faced, completely caught unaware once more. “I’m glad you are enjoying this,” he whispered in her ear. “I only wanted the best experience for you.”

Vega winced. As much as she loved the attention and the attraction, she couldn’t pretty much fathom how she could be friends with someone who sent her crying several days ago. She was completely shocked and horrified how Tom can manage to win her over with a heartfelt apology, a pair of headphones, a five-star dinner, and an expensive attraction. Is she really that shallow to let a boy inside her heart that easily?

 “Why are you doing this anyway?” she suddenly blurted out.

She didn’t see it, but Tom made this _what-the-fuck-is-this-again_ face behind her, making his jaw twitch to the side before shaking his head and smiling sarcastically at his reflection in the window.

Realizing the stupid question she asked, Vega opened her mouth and changed the subject. “Oh look, its starting to rain,” she said nonchalantly, which was true, since the lights were starting to leave droplets in the window, magnifying the lights and fogging up the view, magnifying the lights up in the city and the night sky.

Just when she was finding comfort in the way the droplets frosted the window before her, she felt Tom spin her around to face him, her breath suddenly hitching when she saw the stern and serious look on his face. Somehow, he managed to let her remain calm with the way he cupped her chin with both hands, and the way he stroked her neck…

But nothing prepared Vega for the influx of emotions that came from his mouth the moment he opened it to speak…

“I am doing this because I want to make it up to you, Vega,” he said straight out, his eyes bearing down deep in hers, unwanting to beat around the bushes anymore. “I’m doing this because I want you back…”

For some reason, Vega found herself biting her lip after hearing that.

Seeing that there is no way she couldn’t get the message, Tom kept on talking, as he made his tone a bit gentler. “When you realize that you love someone, Vega,” he whispers. “You would do anything you could for them. You would try to please them, give them what they need, and make them the happiest when they’re with you.”

He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

Unable to deflect his emotions or find a way to sarcastically worm her way out of this moment, Vega couldn’t do anything but just to be resilient. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, and returned his intense gaze. “I understand,” she whispered.

To her relief, Tom dropped the glare and smiled.

“I have done things I can never forgive myself for, to you Vega,” he added, dropping his eyes. “But there is one thing I never regretted – its falling in love with you. I will always have my heart reserved for you, no matter where I go, no matter who I meet. It is a constant truth I cannot evade or change anymore, sweetheart. You are the most constant thing in my heart.”

For the first time, Vega found herself actually listening to Tom.

He continued. “Now I cannot change the way you feel, nor can I force you to return my affections,” he whispered, looking a bit forlorn. “But I can help mend the damage of what I have done. And I can convince you to feel otherwise. You know I can _try_.”

Vega suddenly found herself smiling. Oh lords, can this man _try._ He already made quite a great feat today, setting up this entire evening for her, even if she initially despised the idea. But no matter how she tries to avoid it, Vega realizes that she can never stay forever mad at Tom…

“And I can try to convince you to run away with me.”

“What?”

She looked up at him and she felt like drowning in the resolve in his eyes. He looked so determined, so hungry, and yet so passionate about what he just said. As usual, this look which overhwhelms Vega scares her, but there was a rekindled flame within her that loved the way he burns this way, the way he lights up the room, brighter than any other light in the city.

“Come away with me,” he said. “I’ll take care of you.”

Vega blinked twice, still dwarfed by his huge hands gently caressing her face and the way he towered over her. She opened her mouth and closed it again, before saying, “Come away with you?” She pursed her lips. “To London?!!”

The girl felt like her head is starting to spin, so she gently removed one of his hands cradling her face so she can step aside and gently hold her cheek in thought. But Tom wasn’t done yet. “I had so many plans, so many wishes, Vega. Please, let me right what I have wronged. Let us start anew.”

The girl squinted. “But – London? Thain, I have a life here –“

Tom nods sadly. “I understand,” he whispers as he takes her hand. “You need to take care of your father… your family,” he sighed. “But we can still keep this relationship alive even when we’re apart right?” he pleaded, looking more desperate than ever. “Thain and Aeoren survived ten years of friendship online; we made sure that it happened. But we can do better than that as ourselves, don’t you think?”

Vega winced. “Tom, listen to yourself…”

He looked at her and saw the confusion and the hint of disapproval in her face. She has always been a tough cookie to break, it was so hard to get in her shell, and it was so hard to find her once she has run away. But the simple thing of asking her to be his… it just made him feel so _helpless._

He forlornly looked away and released her hand, as he seemed to be hopeless about the situation. The girl on the other hand stared into space, overwhelmed with the sudden turn of events. As Tom closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down and not break into tears (since he realized that he must have run out of tears to shed), he found himself whispering. “Do you love me, Vega? Do you have feelings for me at all?”

For a moment, Vega felt as if her fear of heights has returned. It was the same question on the rooftop, the one question she cannot answer. She was suddenly frozen on the spot, forced to make a decision, tempted to lash and break that beautiful moment they both worked on again –

“I have feelings for you, okay?!” she exclaimed shutting her eyes just like the first time she walked into that room, balling her hands into fists. “I am terribly fond of you and you made me realize this, but I think it’s too early for me to say that I’m in love with you –“

“I… I’m sorry,” Tom said suddenly, his voice completely laced with guilt, almost as if he didn’t hear what she said. “I shouldn’t have forced you on this. I… I didn’t mean to burden you with this decision.” He leaned on the glass wall, almost slumping down on the floor. He managed to catch himself and steady his weight on both his feet as he composed himself.

“Tom…”

He smiled at her though. “But I do cherish your fondness, and we both cannot deny what we both feel for each other, Vega,” he said softly, touching her face. “But I cannot impose myself on you. I can’t let you choose a life between me and what you have here right now. I want you to have the freedom you deserve, Vega. I don’t want to hold you back. I’ll wait for you.”

Hearing what he said, she suddenly found herself holding his hand on her cheek, trying to comfort him despite the sudden outburst and the misunderstandings the caused each other earlier. But despite the comfort, there was uncertainty in Vega’s mind.

“How… How will I be sure that you will wait for me?” the question just slipped from her lips.

They both looked at each other and Tom realized where her fear was coming from. After the thing that happened at his flat, and what Vega experienced before she left was taxing for the two of them, and he learned it the hard way. He suddenly straightened up and without another word, he took her in his arms and cupped her face with his hands.

“ _You will know I will wait for you because I love you._ ”

She suddenly found herself looking up in his eyes as he tilted her face up, letting her bask in that warm and fond way he looked at her. With the way he gently leant towards her, she didn’t think about evading his gesture or running away from his affections when he suddenly dipped his head and ultimately answered her question with a long and passionate kiss.

Vega felt her whole body become slack, and despite the cold weather, she felt everything heat up – from her lips that he gently devoured, to the tips of her fingers and the hairs on top of her head. Tom thought about how he wasn’t able to properly say goodbye to her, and how he wasn’t even able to say hello the always wanted to – and he felt that all he wanted to show her, all that love he never thought he would ever have, would be compressed, would be condensed in one gesture where he silently pleaded with her mind and her heart to let him stay, to let him be hers.

She didn’t fight him anymore, not with this kiss. She breathed in everything she adored about him, the way his curls fell across his face, those eyes that could peer into her soul, the way he held her that moment with his hands on her waist and another on the back of her head, gently guiding her into a passionate gesture that she will always remember. She didn’t even notice the way she placed her hands on his chest, slipping her fingers within his coat and gently stroking the fabric of his shirt and his tie… Something she didn’t even dare pay attention to before the kiss. But with the way she caressed him, Vega swore she memorized the patterns on his tie and the texture of his dress shirt despite never remembering its color in the darkness of the room.

Tom hesitantly ended the kiss with a very soft smack, causing Vega to just lower her head and keep her eyes closed, unable to face him with the way she completely lost herself in the previous moment, as she was unable to fathom how she completely gave herself away with the way she touched and kissed him.

Despite her refusal to look at him, he gently found himself touching and caressing her face, as he ran his fingers through her hair, admiring the way she leaned against him as he had his back against the glass wall. “Vega,” he whispered into her hair, trying to get her attention. “Vega sweet…”

She bravely emerged from the tangle in his arms and looked up at him with those beady and uncertain brown eyes that couldn’t deny anymore how much she adored him.

“I have a proposition,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

“What is your proposition?”

Tom looked up and rested a hand on her head as he blankly looked at the rain-stained glass window just beside him. “My stay here in Melbourne is truly short lived,” he said with much regret. “I need to return to London soon – but not without your love and your consent.” He then turned to her and smiled. “But I want you to come back with me.”

Vega closed one eye. “Tomorrow?”

“Come with me,” he whispered, begging yet again. “Just a week. Just a few days. But come away with me.”

The girl winced, frowning a bit. She couldn’t reply either, when he reached inside his coat and pulled out a booking ticket for a flight the next day and pressed it against her hand. “It’s just a proposition, love,” he said. “It will still be your decision, but I will have that seat saved for you and I will wait for you until 9am tomorrow morning if you want to start a new life with me or otherwise.”

She knew she couldn’t smile at all as she leaned against him and turned the ticket around in her hands. “You’re making me choose…”

Tom shook his head. “No, no, no, love,” he exclaimed. “I would never want you to go with me half-heartedly, I just want a sign from you if you really want this. What we have. What we want to begin.”

Vega looked up at him, questioning him in her eyes.

He looked at her sadly and said, “We would have to eventually reach an ultimatum love, but I will respect whatever decision you have. And I would love you just the same. You need not come with me; all I need even is to just see your face before I go. It’s enough of a commitment for me. It’s enough of a ‘yes’.”

She didn’t take her eyes at him. “So I can just turn up.”

Tom nodded, kissing her forehead again. “Yes. It would be enough for me to know that you want this too, and I will come back for you.”

“And if I don’t?” she asked, wondering why the words tasted bitter in her mouth.

“Then I shall respect your decision and I shall never be a bother to you anymore,” He said it with his smile disappearing from his face, his tone becoming melancholy, and his eyes sadly looking somewhere else to avoid her gaze. Clearly, this is the decision Tom doesn’t want to see from her.

“But if you do realize that you love me and you can’t leave,” he says softly. “Please come see me off tomorrow. Whether you come with me or not, I know you do want this life for us too. If you choose to be with me and wish to stay, you know I'll always come back for you.”

She just closed her eyes and layed her her head on his chest as he continued to gently stroke her hair. Deep in thought, Vega found an unusual comfort in his arms as she listened to the rhythm of the raindrops kissing the windows of the Skydeck. Wanting to just cherish the moment and not make an immediate decision, she just silently sighed and listened to his heartbeat as she tried to relax.

But as she remained undecided for the night, she couldn’t see the way Tom silently prayed for her to make the right decision as he ran his fingers repeatedly in her hair while she leaned against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Republic’s “Counting Stars” helped me get through this emotion-heavy chapter, I swear.


	54. Girl on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl who's always undecided now has to make the biggest decision of her life.

It was almost 1130pm, but Vega found herself staring at Room 216 in St. Vincent Hospital once again.

She’s been in and out of the hospital for the past few days since she arrived, but she hasn’t visited her father yet that day since she had to attend work for the first time ever since she came from London… and you know what happened after that.

How she convinced Tom to leave her in the lobby after their little affair on top of the Skydeck was a feat she was proud to do. “Maybe I could see your dad,” he suggested, despite the black circles around his eyes that indicated how much he lacked sleep. “We should let him sleep,” Vega said, convincing him to put it off at another time when everything was more _stable_. What she didn’t tell him is that her brother texted earlier that they gave her father extra-strong sleeping medication since the sudden appearance of pneumonia in his system kept him awake for hours. Bad thing was she discovered the text almost fifteen minutes after that event at the Skydeck.

“Will you be fine?” Tom asked her before he left with the cab.

She could see the worry in his eyes about her and her father, but most of all he saw that anxiety that his proposition made on top of the Eureka Tower would be completely overlooked.

“I will be,” Vega assured him, drawing her denim jacket tigher around her body. “Now go get some sleep.”

“Don’t forget, love,” he whispered after gently kissing her cheek and before entering the parked cab.

The girl found herself blowing a mist out that cold night, as she smiled up at him and said, “I won’t.”

Vega found some sort of relief as she watched the cab speed away… but at the same time some sort of sadness weighed down her heart, wondering why she suddenly had this misery forming inside of her…

With all of these thoughts of the earlier events in her head, Vega tried to compose herself and temporarily put Tom out of her mind as she turned the handle open to the hospital room door. She bit her lip thinking that the reason why she is hiding behind her family again at such an ungodly hour when she can let her father sleep is because she couldn’t stop thinking about Tom…

The room was dark, and the airconditioner was put on high – since her father always complained about the heat whenever he ended up getting pneumonia because of his weak lungs due to his ten years of smoking. She saw that it was her brother who slept on the couch with his son, realizing that it was probably her bro’s turn to look after her Dad – but of course, Seth wouldn’t want to be left behind when it comes to visiting Grandpa.

She approached the hospital bed, her small sling bag dangling on her hip as she twiddled with her fingers, giving the door a firm click as she closed it behind her. Her father seemed a little frail compared to the time when she first saw him eating salami sandwiches when she first arrived, reminding her that despite the fact that he’s energetic – he’s still susceptible to what they call aftershocks after his sudden stroke from a week ago.

She gently touched her father’s cheek, making sure that she didn’t mess with his oxygen tube. “Hey Dad,” she spoke softly. “It’s me.”

Her father just snored in her face, making Vega realize that they probably put him on such pretty strong medications; he wouldn’t probably hear what she has to say. But then she thought about it, and she realized that _she can pretty much say what she wants_ – as long as her pesky older brother who was almost another room away wouldn’t wake up.

“Dad,” Vega whispered softly, enough for her father to hear if he’s awake. “I’m so confused.”

Seeing the blank sleeping expression on her face, Vega found herself rolling her eyes as she fell seated on the couch-chair just beside the hospital bed. “I… I don’t know what to do…”

She took off her sling bag and dropped it to the side of the chair as she ran a hand through her hair, slowly cupping her face, her lips still somewhat warm with those kisses Thain has peppered over her mouth, as she leaned over her seat, trying to speak to her sleeping father. “There’s this boy,” she started. “There’s this boy who likes me very much…”

She unconsciously wiped her mouth and covered her eyes when she thought about it. “He even claims that he loves me…” she sighed. “And he wants me to run away with him.”

The hum of the machines and the air-conditioner reigned over the silence after Vega’s statement, as she came around the terms of what Tom has been asking of her earlier during that day. She replayed the statement in her head over and over again, wondering if he was sincere, thinking if he really meant it, as she thought about it repeatedly whether she should take his offer and do…

“But I just can’t leave, Dad,” she said out loud, slightly shivering in her small corner. “Not like this. Not while we’re in a crisis, not while _you’re_ like this…”

Vega looked over at her father, and wondered what he would probably say. A small voice in her head spoke that she could possible tell her father when he wakes up in the morning, but she could see the lengthy discussion it would take her, the fact that it would pull in her mother and her brother’s opinions too… and then it would be too late for her to make that decision by the time 9am strikes.

“I don’t even know if I’d tell you this if you’re awake…” she said honestly, laughing sarcastically at herself. “But should I give Tom a chance?”

The room just answered her with a mighty hurr, the same answer she has been repeatedly giving Tom now two times in a row.

Vega smiled to herself as she remembered everything about Tom that made her happy. “He’s kind, he’s sweet, he’s everything I ever dreamed of as a child,” she said in a very low whisper, clutching her hands together. “I feel like I’ve known him all my life, and that’s somewhat true since we knew each other since I was fourteen. And he does know me very well too…”

She then suddenly sighed and her mood changed into something gloomy. “But is that really everything I need? Is he what I really need?” she questioned her thoughts. “Will going away with him solve the problems I am having now? Are my mind and my heart that fixed on him that I would drop everything for now and run away with him? This time and this way?”

She looked at her father, and saw the graveness of the situation. She remembered what Tom said – _You don’t need to go. Just show up and it will be a “yes”... a ‘yes’ to the question “Will you be mine?”_ She felt herself take a deep breath, considering that other option. That was when she found the actual question she really wanted to ask…

“Am I ready to fall in love with him?”

A few seconds later, the question is still ringing in her mind and she found herself staring into a white space where the food trolley has been that morning, still without an answer to her question. Frustrated about her lack of vision, Vega irritatedly ruffled her own hair as she came to terms of her indecision.

She found herself looking at the sleeping figure of her father. “I know what you would say Dad,” she whispered. “You’d tell me to do what I want, to follow my heart… Mom would tell me the same thing too… You always told me to listen to myself and know what I want, that is how you both raised me. That no one else knows the best decision for me but myself…”

Suddenly, she smiled, finding resolve in her words. “But I think that it’s only proper enough to see my best friend before he leaves,” she whispered, grinning silently to herself. “After all, I can learn to eventually love the bestest friend I ever had my entire life…”

It wasn’t the premiere solution, but it was a solution nonetheless. Vega couldn’t stop smiling, and knowing that she found a way where she wouldn’t hurt both Tom and herself, she knew that she can let him go without carrying as much baggage when she dragged her pains all the way from London to Melbourne.

Having answered her own question, she turned to her father’s figure and beamed. “This is why I love you Dad,” she whispered before standing up to kiss her father’s forehead. “Get well soon.”

 

***

 

Vega had barely touched the door when a small voice was heard behind her.

“Auntie Vee?”

She turned around and furrowed her eyebrows, a soft smile forming on her face when she realized that her nephew has stirred from sleep. A part of her went _Oh dang, got caught_ , but she just decided to give her favorite little boy a bright smile as she leaned down and scooped the little boy in her arms.

“Where are you going?” the five year old said sleepily.

 _Maybe telling a child a white lie wouldn’t hurt at this hour_ , Vega thought, not wanting to be held back any further. “Auntie Vee, is going home to get some good night’s sleep… and maybe go travelling for a while,” she said thoughtfully. The boy rubbed his eyes and said, “But what about Grandpa?”

The girl dropped her eyes guiltily and looked at her sleeping father.

“Grandpa’s going to be fine and Auntie Vee will come back home right away to take care of him,” she said encouragingly, picking up the child’s fallen stuffed toy on the floor as she tucked the boy back beside her brother. “Don’t you worry, okay?”

As the boy nodded grogilly, Vega kissed his forehead and whispered, “Take care of Grandpa, Grandma, your Dad, and Mom for me, kiddo,” before standing up to go as the boy slowly went back to sleep.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Vega haven’t even reached the door and she closed her eyes, sighing. “I wonder when you would wake up.”

Her brother curled up and placed the blanket over the sleeping boy as he balanced his head over his hand. He was slightly more tanned than Vega, and they almost shared the same deficiency in height, but the toned muscles indicate that her brother is a little bit more fit than his little sister who was probably nine-years his junior. “Going away huh? Does Mom know about this, sis?”

Vega shook her head, “I’m not really going. I’ll just probably be going to the Airport.”

Knowing her all her life that there are lies beyond that deadpan look, he shook his head and _tut tuted_ as Vega stood there, a bit busted. “You know you can tell me anything, sis,” he said silently, hoping he wouldn’t wake his son and father up. “Anyway, I was just about to suggest that maybe its time you got your car back if _you’re driving to the Airport_. You can cut on those silly cab expenses, you probably wasted most of your pocket money on that in London.”

His younger sister raised her eyebrow and realized that yeah, _she’s going to need her car back_. She left it with her brother for his use and her sister-in-law’s use while she was away in what she believed to be a two-three month stint in London, and she didn’t expect that she would be back earlier. But now that he suggested it, she could use the car considering that her brother is still paying for the gas till the month ends.

“Good idea,” Vega mused, impressed by how her brother can still be sharper than her even if he just woke up.

He smiled and shot something up in the air which Vega caught with ease. When she opened her hands there was a Kurosaki Ichigo anime keychain smiling up at her along with her Camry car keys. “You’re lucky it’s the car I brought here in the hospital,” he said groggily.

“How are you going to get home?” she worriedly exclaimed.

“Kara’s driving up to pick us up,” her brother said, referring to his wife. “You go on your silly trip with your buddies, or boyfriend or something –“

Vega winced, wondering why everyone seems to guess her motives a little bit _too correctly_. “I’m not going on a trip –“

Her brother scoffed. “You’re a grown woman, you don’t need my consent, or Mum and Dad’s consent. Just let me know if you want me to pick up the car and let us know when you get there.” And with that, he closed his eyes after trying to shoo his sister away.

Vega guilty nodded and shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the car keys in her hand again, before giving her Dad one last look as she went out of the hospital door.

 

 

***

 

 

By the time Vega woke up, it was only 6am.

She probably left the hospital around 130am, and visited her sister-in-law’s house where she had some tea with Kara before getting her car. She was surprised that in the span of two hours since Tom left her, she hasn’t received a text from the man… considering that she got used to him asking her where she was in case he didn’t see her off personally to where she was really headed to. _Let him sleep_ , a voice said inside Vega’s head. _He’s got jetlag and you have bigger problems of your own._ _And he’s one of them._

It was almost 3am when she got back to her flat. Kimmie had to go sleep in the hotel with her brothers who came over to visit her, while Mabel was out on her typical night shifts at a nearby hospital. Nell was fast asleep, snoring as she lay snuggled in her covers, leaving Vega all on her own to deal with her problems.

 _Luckily Kimmie hasn’t unpacked everything_ , she told herself as she looked at the state of her room. Her buddy only got her hands on one of her smaller duffel bags, where her iPad and Doctor Who DVDs were stocked. She looked around to find that her stroller that contained all her clothes were still intact. Instead of contemplating sleep, Vega pulled out the dirty clothes and hauled in new laundered clothes, thinking that if she does consider Tom’s proposition of flying to London on a whim, she’s going to need some decent clothes. _Knowing him I’d probably be pulled into events again…_

Then suddenly the pictures taken at the Prince of Wales theatre by the paparazzi flashed in her mind… as well as the squabble with Holly concerning the exposure… Vega found herself feeling anxious and uncertain once again, as she had her strolled stand upright, completely packed for a long trip, as she threw herself on the bed and cover her face with a pillow in hopes of drowning away her foreboding thoughts with sleep.

**_7am._ **

Vega was probably in bed for an hour, mulling over her thoughts after being jolted awake for no reason (or probably the squabble of kids outside her window). She didn’t remember what time she fell asleep, but she knew that she is still lacking rest due to the aching limbs and the sleepy disposition she is in. It was such a wonderful job-free Saturday where she could easily laze in and sleep the rest of the morning, but it was Tom’s text that read “ _Goodmorning beautiful. Really hoping to see you later_ ” that jumpstarted that acidic bile in her stomach that was a mix of hunger and foreboding that launched her out of bed.

She could barely eat her cereal and just gave Nelly a sleepy wave when she went out of the bathroom and into her room, probably getting ready for a date. As she toyed around with the cornflakes floating in her milk, Vega told herself that she probably wouldn’t tell her roommates about her possible arrangement with Thain… considering she hasn’t even made her mind up about it yet.

 

**_8am._ **

_It takes about an hour to get to the airport, if you do want to be on time,_ Vega tells herself nervously. _Thirty minutes if the traffic isn’t that bad. And it’s a Saturday, what’s the worst that could happen? I couldn’t be held up in the immigrations if I do choose to fly, do I?_

She revs up the car and looks at the rearview mirror, peering at the luggage and her handcarry bag sitting on her backseat, as if they were tossed in by the storm.

For some reason, she couldn’t stop her hands from shaking as she put the key into the ignition. _Must be the coffee_ , Vega told herself.

In a few minutes time, she already found herself cruising the highway.

 _Fourty-five minutes for me to decide,_ she thought. _Am I really going to do this? Am I really jumping into the fray?_

She found herself unconsciously cutting through a line of cars and was honked at by someone driving a Toyota Supra. She nervously bit her lip and shot them an apologetic look as she kept on reminding herself that she was in a right-hand drive country. But most of the time she was trying to get Tom’s pleading eyes and luscious lips out of her head.

_Do I really want this?_

With her eyes on the road, she had to turn off her mp3 collection that was currently playing some remix version of Florence and the Machine’s “You’ve Got The Love” just so she can listen to her thoughts.

_Am I really ready to do this?_

She thought about how long Tom had been fighting for this as she gripped the steering wheel, shifting in her seat as she suddenly approached an oncoming unexpected bumper-to-bumper traffic at 817am in the morning. _How long had he been at this? A month? Two months? A year? Two years?_ Vega bit her lip as she fidgeted impatiently in her seat, repeatedly looking at the clock. _Oh please Vega, he has been at this for ten years or more…_

Her mind flitted to how he took care of her at such random times, like the way he looked after her at Cornwall, how he was sweet enough to think of her while she’s at work, how he made her feel special over the past two months ever since she first “met him” and the time she accidentally let it slip that she had feelings for him at his flat…

_There is no big deal if you end up getting cozy with someone like Tom. He seems like a nice guy, the pictures, the interviews, and the stories do provide solid proof. And he’s quite the catch – I don’t blame you at all._

She suddenly heard Holly’s voice in her head. Holly, who was sound and reasonable enough to know what was good for her…. Her supervisor who was left in London to fend for her remaining tasks and even promoting her in the process... Holly, who gave her a warning about dating celebrities…

 _It has always been Thain and Aeoren,_ she could remember Max and the girls would often say when they were still around her. _That is the true order of things!_

Vega canted her head to look at the road as the traffic line began to move, putting a stop to its neverending crawl. _Maybe it’s a good idea to actually start dating Thain,_ she thought anxiously as she bit her lip. _It’s what everyone has been suggesting anyway._

Suddenly, she heard someone blow their horn in retort to someone cutting in the traffic line behind her. The sound somewhat jolted her awake despite her initially sleepy disposition.

_Has it really been the true order of things?_

Vega gripped the wheel as she suddenly found herself thinking of how her life could be if she did end up staying in London. _Probably have to find a new flat,_ she thought, trying to take note of the higher expenses in the famous city. _I doubt it that Tom would let me stay over his_.

She shook her head. _But of course, he actually will._

She could see his smiling face now if she does make it in time in the airport. He’d be so blissfully happy like how he initially was in the Orleans Café before she broke the bad news. She thought about actually falling in love and starting a relationship with him. _Don’t forget, Vega,_ she told herself. _You’re saying yes to a celebrity_. _There will be the exposure, the high class parties, all the expensive wine, the fancy living, and all the events you can attend that will cause your old high school classmates to hate you more…_

For some reason, the sounds of clicks and flashes in her head sent a shiver up her spine.

 _And of course, the intrigue_ … _How can you forget that, Vega?_

It wasn’t really a secret of how gorgeous and attractive her bestfriend is. Tom is the cream of the crop, the next Errol Flynn, some interviewers would say. He’s got the classic Greek look, the cheekbones of an Adonis, the fangirls and celebrity fangirls would describe him. She would consider herself lucky that he preferrs a small, demure Asian girl to be with him (and its certain circumstances that made her lucky), when in fact he could have even more – Whoever he wants, whenever he wants, considering that growing fame, the numerous exposures and awards now clipped to his budding career belt.

Vega looked up the moment the cars in front of her eased from their immobile positions, taking note of the sign that said _Melbourne Airport, 15km._

Suddenly she found herself thinking about what happened when she _initially_ rejected Tom and had him wait…

_Between us girls, I’d give you a little advice – it’s not healthy to keep a man waiting. Its either you like him, or you don’t. Either that then you decide to goof around, when if they figure out you’re not sure – they’ll fly somewhere else._

The girl pursed her lips. Despite everything that has happened the night before at the Eureka Skydeck, Holly’s words to her back in London is definitely sound and true.

_You will know I will wait for you because I love you._

The conflict of thoughts and reactions that has been going around in Vega’s head wasn’t really helping her nerves and the way she drove her car. She was regretting the fact that she took her coffee, and was suddenly regretting the fact that she left home and got herself stuck in traffic. _But I’ve got to let Tom know at least that I tried! I’ve got to let him know that –_

She suddenly thought of the worst – _What if we end up getting in another fight even if I chose to start a new life with him?_

The girl ran a hand through her still-damp hair hair, a product of what happened when she didn’t even bother to put it under the blower or the curler, since she knew she would be late if she ended up dilly dallying. _Tom’s not one to take any rejection seriously_ , Vega thought silently, realizing this small fact.

_Despite the fact that he is a gentleman when he’s in love with you, he is a force to be reckoned with when you hurt him. What did he do when I cannot figure out who he’s actually pining after? He takes a gorgeous plus one with him to somewhat aggravate you.What does he do when he realizes that he has no hope of waiting for you? He fucks the same gorgeous woman just to make you –_

Vega found herself turning cold all over.

She remembered her words from the night of the Afterparty about Lia and Tom – _What if he actually genuinely likes her?_ Vega knows she can make Tom happy, and hell she knows she has been doing it lately. But what if he gets tired of her? What if he actually gets tired of waiting? No one can really wait that long for a girl who couldn’t decide. What if he turns to the next girl who suits his standards and is actually a good match and all pretend becomes reality and –

Vega saw an image in her head she could never forget – _In the event that I infuriate him and he chooses someone else in my stead, would I be able to handle it?_

_Lights were flashing everywhere._

_She stood trembling in the rain with her Way-branded umbrella as she wished that they assigned someone else to cover the red carpet event, since she knew he would be there. Lo and behold there he was, with the girl who he has been dating ever since their falling out, with her wonderfully gorgeous blonde hair, her Cambridge credentials, her impressive acting resume and her goddess’s body. She should be happy for him, they have been best friends after all._

_But the way he kissed her in front of all the cameras, the way he held her face and the way he slipped that ring on her finger was too much for her to bear –_

 

Vega gasped.

_What if pretend becomes reality?_

_What if everything Holly and I predicted are true?_

_Forget the dreams and wishes of our friends, but am I walking into a trap?_

_Am I playing with fire?_

_How much flame and fire I can take if this doesn’t work out and I see Tom fall in love with someone else?_

 

 

**_915am._ **

The blaring of horns snapped Vega back to reality.

She was sitting there with her lips parted, her face drenched with tears she did not expect, with a green light blinking in front of her. The airport was just probably a u-turn away, and she was already inciting the fury of drivers behind her as they continued to swerve out of line just to get past her stopped car. Wiping the tears off her face as she shifted the gears, she decided to drive past the green light minutes before it turned red, ignoring the still-streaming tears on her face as she found an emergency bay and parked her car in the spot, allowing herself to completely break down into tears as she hopelessly clutched at the wheel.

Never have she experienced anxiety this strong, and she never realized that she would feel it over Tom. The images in her head, the fears, the worries… They were just too strong… strong enough to stop her from even reaching the airport.

She heard Holly’s voice in her head again. _You wouldn’t want some complications with Hamilton Hodell, do you, Vega?_

But this time, as she shook in her seat and held herself crying, she heard it differently…

_You wouldn’t want some complications…_

_Do you, Vega?_

 

She sobbed. Not just because she was afraid, but she could see the disappointment on her bestfriend’s face even though he isn’t there. She always told herself that she was doing it for her own good, but now she realized that she was doing it for Tom too.

 

“I’m sorry, Tom,” she whispered as she sank her head into her arms propped on the steering wheel. _“I’m sorry._ ”

***

 

It was said that during that day, a flight to London was withheld till 10am. They talked about how they waited for one passenger to show up at the request of one VIP patron. They were actually asking if the patron would like to book another flight for themselves and the one they were waiting for. They refused.

The thing was the passenger the patron was waiting for never arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! WE’RE NOT YET DONE! ONE MORE CHAPTER! I promise! This chapter is inspired by Alicia Key’s “Girl on Fire”. Because I swear, Vega was in that moment. This emotionally-charged chapter is also fuelled by Brown Eyed Girl’s “Cleansing Cream”. The last scene is somewhat generated by the feels I had from that Korean Pop Song.


	55. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Melbourne Airport sting.

_Six Months Later_

 

“Aunt Vee, the kids are already out!”

Vega glared at her older brother who was busy making caramel apples (too busy to look after his own kid) as she went out of the kitchen to face her now 6-year-old nephew. “What is it Seth –“

She found her scowl slowly turning into a smile when the little man stepped into the room with his leather armor, golden breastplate, green lapels, and gelled back hair. He was so adorable, he did make the perfect mini Loki Laufeyson with the Avengers outfit. “Aunt Vee, where is my helmet?”

“You gotta say please.”

The tiny Norse God stomped and looked out the window. “But Halloween is starting –“

“Stop torturing the kid and get him his helmet,” her brother said sternly as Vega shook her head and went into the guest bedroom (where she was temporarily staying during the holidays) and took out the gleaming golden helmet with the gigantic horns.

The moment Seth saw it he started jumping up and down, much to the chagrin of his mother who had to reattach some pieces that fell off his shoulder. “You’re amazing Aunt Vee!” Seth said happily as Kara and Vega fitted the helmet onto the boy’s head. “You should teach me how to make that helmet!”

“Oh don’t you look adorable,” Kara whispered, hugging her _unico hijo_. “Despite how hard it was to get the costume done…”

“I told you this costume wasn’t a good idea,” Vega scoffed silently as she tucked one of Seth’s errant curls into the helmet.

“Well,” her brother butted in as he looked at his son. “I wasn’t the one who got him hooked on _The Avengers_ –“

“AUNT VEE LET’S GO!” Seth almost screamed as he grabbed his father’s sister by the hand and yanked her out the door, being as demanding and sassy like the evil villain he was currently playing for the night.

Vega held her nephew’s candy basket the entire time as the little man ordered his other friends (in various superhero and cartoon costumes) to kneel as they ran around the neighborhood that Halloween night. She remembered her mother teasing her to be in costume as well, asking her to wear that wonderful blue dress she suddenly received through a package a week after her father’s implant surgery. But Vega didn’t even bother taking it out of the package, she just shut it in her closet and pretended it didn’t exist… since just a glimpse of it makes her feel so… guilty…

By the time the night was about to end, Seth was busy playing around with a little girl who was about his age or a few years younger, who seemed to be dressed up as the flame princess from Adventure Time. She recognized this as the girl he went with in school, the same girl he used to brag to his parents as his first friend. Tired and exhausted running after her nephew the entire night, she sat on her porch as she watched the two kids on the road trading candy.

She suddenly raised her head when the girl jumped up and down upon getting a Snickers bar, then suddenly kissing Seth on the cheek, causing him to blush as he wiped it off and shooed her back to her parents waiting around the corner. Hiding a small chuckle, she tried to compose herself as her nephew approached her on the porch.

“Smooth moves there, your majesty,” Vega joked, suddenly noticing the grave look on Seth’s face… “What’s up Seth?”

“Aunt Vee,” he asked, seemingly deep in though. “Have you ever had a best friend?”

The girl blinked twice. This was the first time her nephew asked her this question, and she suddenly thought of random people she considered in her life as her best bud… That girl she grew up with back in elementary, the girl who paired her up with her soon to be boyfriend back in University… and the boy whom she chatted with for ten years or more that she eventually found out was a thespian…

“Yes,” she said, smiling slowly. “Yes, I have.”

“Is she good?” Seth started bombarding her with these various inquisitive questions. “Does she make you smile? Does she give you that weird feeling that you want to see them everyday? Is your bestfriend great?”

Vega smiled as she looked down, a bit of sadness forming over her grin. She hated thinking about this, she hated digging up _old memories_. But somewhat, the way her nephew asked her in _that_ certain costume, she couldn’t help but smile proudly.

“No Seth,” she finally answered, looking up. “ _He_ was amazing.”

“Oh,” Seth said, blinking twice, surprised that it wasn’t a _she_ as he expected. But he just continued to babble on, ignoring the sad smile on his aunt’s face. “But I have a best friend too! She’s brilliant! I swear she is! _And I’m gonna marry her someday!_ ”

Vega swore she burst out laughing as she took her little nephew in her arms and almost crushed him into a hug, despite the helmet’s horns getting in the way of her face.

“Silly boy,” she said in between her chuckles. “Don’t you think you’re too young for that?”

 

***

 

_Another Six Months Later…_

 

“Oh. My. God. I cannot believe you’re NOT PREGNANT.”

Mari swatted Lis on the arm and exclaimed, “Of course I’m not pregnant, you nincompoop!” Beside her, Pete burst out laughing, and you could see the couple holding hands as they sat on the patio of _Le Mertuire_ Garden Restaurant located in the center of London.

“We’re so happy for you both,” Lila said with much pride, blushing as she sat across the two. “We always knew that the two of you were the first to be married.”

Someone beside her in the bohemian-looking shawl scoffed. “Said the girl who always wanted to be married first,” Max teased. “Should we get Orlando Bloom to divorce Miranda Kerr for you?”

This time it was Lila who swatted Max on the shoulder. “Now you’re being mean!” Max just heartily laughed in her seat as the redhead wrinkled her nose at her mischievous friend.

As the newly engaged couple received the greetings warmly, Max and Lila were busy bickering to the side, as Lis and Sam were busy discussing how it was a perfect choice for the couple to dine the Le Mertuire for their Engagement Announcement luncheon. It was known for its beautiful gardens, outside dining patios, and that wonderful bridge located in the middle of the lake beside the establishment.

They were in the middle of another discussion about Mari and Pete’s plans for their wedding, when another clamor went through the small group when two tall gentlemen approached their table.

“Oh my!” Mari exclaimed as most of the girls rose to their feet to exchange greetings and hugs with the two newcomers. “I never expected you both would come!”

“Of course, we’d come!” Fred exclaimed as he kissed Mari’s cheek.

“Who would miss this for the world?” Tom added as he gave Lis a hug.

“Definitely not me,” Fred snapped back as he winked at his friend, as they were swarmed with well wishes, how-are-you’s and how have-you-beens.

After exchanging a firm handshake with Pete, both boys sat on either side of Max who was trying so hard not to pry them for answers. “Glad to see you, sasquatch,” Max shot at Fred. “Well, well, well,” Fred teased. “If it isn’t the cute little witch from Ida – OW! Must you be that violent, Maxine?!”

Tom had to stop himself from bursting into laughter when Max unceremoniously stepped on Fred’s toe under the table as a sign of greeting. “Guys, could you take your lover’s quarrel elsewhere?”

“Easy for you to say, Thomas,” Fred shot back, still glaring at Max. “You have no opponent on this table.”

As the table erupted in “oooooohs” and “That’s low, Fred!” you would find Tom subtly shaking his head in disapproval towards Fred’s statement as the latter had to drink water just to evade his buddy’s death glare.

“I heard what happened,” Lis said quietly to Tom as she touched his arm. “I hope you’re doing fine…”

Tom returned the gesture, but then he subtly turned to Mari with a questioning look.

“Come on Lis, we don’t talk about that anymore…”

“Have you guys even heard from her?”

“I did try to invite her though,” Max said, exchanging subtle glances with Mari. “But I haven’t heard from her since.”

“I read from her twitter though that she got new projects,” Lis suggested, as the table’s discussion shifted towards that one girl whose name they refused to mention. “So maybe it’s safe to say that she’s too busy?”

“I even heard that she got promoted!” Samantha added.

Max frowned. “But has she even contacted you guys?” she scoffed. “I swear that girl does nothing but lurk on the social networks.”

As they continued to discuss, Tom found himself shrinking in his seat as he twiddled with his fingers, smiling then and there when someone would try to change the subject and ask him about his new movie, but then somehow the discussion always goes back to the person the entire table was missing.

“Guys, guys,” Mari decided to put a stop to it once and for all. “We did invite her, but if she arrive… then it’s all fine and dandy. But for now, maybe we should stop making Tom even more uncomfortable after what happened –“

That’s when they heard that familiar voice.

“GUYS!”

They turned and saw her crossing the road towards the filled table just outside the restaurant, and boy has she changed. She was in heels, something she probably wouldn’t wear a year ago, and she was clad in a beige straight-cut dress with a beautiful gem-encrusted belt that not just made her look taller but mature than her age as well. What really changed about her is the fact that she now sported a shorter haircut that reached her chin, framing her small and supposedly child-like face.

“OH MY GOD!” Max was the first to exclaim as she got up her feet. “LOOK AT YOU VEGA!”

Beaming brighter than ever, Vega shrugged and spun on her feet before being swallowed by various hugs and huddles from her girlfriends. Fred found himself leaning over his table to get a better look, raising an eyebrow when he confirmed who it was… only to turn to Tom who was sitting there slack-jawed and sweating cold, having realized that what he didn’t expect at all just happened.

“Mari, I am so proud of you and Pete,” Vega said after exchanging kisses with Mari who only embraced the girl out of gratefulness. “I only wish you both the best. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to bring a gift though…”

“Oh sweetie,” Mari said happily, admiring Vega’s new hairdo. “The fact you turned up is enough for us. Just promise you’d be one of our bridesmaids, okay?”

Vega nodded happily, before turning around to say hi to the other girls.

“Vega did you grow taller?”

“We haven’t heard from you forever!”

“You should have at least let us know you were coming –“

“Lis wanted to give something to you, but we figured that we wouldn’t see you so she left the package all the way back in Illinois!”

“You little nincompoop,” Max exclaimed, nudging Vega on the shoulder, trying to get her attention. “What possessed you to get a new ‘do’?”

The girl turned her head from side to side, letting the hair swish around her face. “I just wanted to try a new style, that’s all,” she said meekly as she brought up a hand to run through her short hair, subtly showing that gold ring that was fitted snugly on her right hand’s ring finger. “After all, it’s summer in Australia and the heat is unbearable.”

The girls suddenly fell silent when they saw that glimmer of a gem that was glimpsed in between her fingers, until Lis snatched Vega’s right hand to get a better look at it.  
  
“VEGA,” she exclaimed out loud. “WHAT IS THIS?”

“WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING US?”

“IS THIS WHY YOU SUDDENLY CUT TIES FOR THE PAST YEAR –“

“OH. MY. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!”

The girls found themselves crowding over the newcomer all over again, leaving the three boys ignored at the table to blankly exchange deadpan looks with each other.

“I-I didn’t really want to talk about this, since after all its Mari’s Wedding Announcement,” Vega said shyly, her cheeks turning red as she nervously clutched her small white purse. “But yes, it is what you think it is.”

The girls gaped at her, small shrieks and gasps leaving their mouths.

“I’m engaged too.”

You probably thought that Lis lost her mind as she let out a shriek that almost caught the attention of the Le Mertuire staff as she hugged Vega, while the other girls were busy looking at the ring with the black opal gem on her finger. By this time, Tom was leaning over his seat too, and he couldn’t believe what he thought he heard.

As he sat silently, watching Fred and Pete start a small conversation, he tried to get a grip on himself as his head started to spin, suddenly affected by the turn of events… despite telling himself that he has been over _things_ and he promised to let _bygones be bygones_ … even if he never really heard from her again…

Just when he thought he had himself composed, he felt his stomach lurch upward when the girls started to calm down as they harried Vega and Max to their respective seats – that was just right in front of him.

He couldn’t explain how he felt when Vega finally turned around and noticed his presence…

The girl’s bright smile that used to make him feel giddy inside suddenly shrank into a small grin, as she demurely pushed her chair back and sat on it, those brown eyes seemingly devoid of emotion as she bravely looked into his face, as if she was searching for something to say…

“Hi,” Vega said softly, politely greeting an old friend who sat right across her.

The table fell silent. “Hello Vega,” Tom whispered back, bravely putting on his most polite grin, as he hid the way he twiddled his fingers under the table.

The awkward silence probably lasted for a few moments between the two old friends as Tom subtly tried to avoid her gaze, but at the same time Vega subtly tried to get him to look at her, as if she was saying some sort of silent apology in her eyes… Until Max tapped Vega on the shoulder and they started talking about work and the life the latter failed to talk about during the past year.

Tom half regretted showing up, but at the same time he knew he had to do it for Mari and her would-be husband. But somehow deep inside, as he watched the giddy Vega talk over small details about her own engagement, watching her smile and blush somewhat woke him up after all that time she was missing from his life.

 

***

 

Luncheon was bearable, but once again Tom felt really uncomfortable being seated next to one of the newly engaged girls.

Vega refused to talk about her own wedding arrangements, since she insisted that it’s Mari’s spotlight and she wanted her friend to shine. But everyone kept cooing about the subtle little engagement ring on her finger, as well as her friends who keep on badgering her to let them meet her fiancé. Honestly, Tom didn’t want to participate in that little hullabaloo… but he had to admit he was a bit curious.

He never imagined tension this high would be at the table, but of course he realized that it was just him. Fred was having the time of his life, laughing and teasing the girls just as always, but somehow… he lost his touch when it comes to mischief like that. At least only today.

In order to get a grip of himself, he excused himself after the main course, missing dessert on purpose (for the first time) just so he can get a breath of fresh air outside Le Mertuire’s famous stone bridge over their man-made lake. As he strolled across the small garden, the wind blowing in his now-light colored  hair, he found himself sighing by the time he reached the middle of the bridge, trying not to glimpse at his reflection and see how pathetic he probably looked… being utterly bothered by something he thought was _gone_.

 _So this is what she probably felt when I started discussing my sexual activities on the table_ , Tom thought miserably as he made that perplexed face, seemingly popping his jaw as he silently vented his frustrations to the wind. _Ah, who am I kidding. The past is the past…_

“They were wondering where you ran of to,” a voice behind him spoke. “It’s not like you to miss pudding.”

He turned around and held his breath, finding himself face to face with the last person he wished to see. He caught a better view of her now – the beautiful beige dress she was wearing was accented with a high-cut collar, and she wore the same colored cardigan over it. A small pendant was hanging over her neck, the shape of an hourglass. She stood taller than what he usually remembers, probably because of those heels she weren’t really used to wearing. But with the way she approached him over the bridge, he realized that it must have been a while since she’s worn them, with the way she moved so gracefully and easily. _She’s changed_ , Tom thought in amazement. _She’s really changed._

Somehow, with the way he looked at her from head to toe, with those parted lips and those searching eyes, Vega found herself shrinking again, as she dropped her gaze and stood her ground. “I’m sorry,” she suddenly spoke, much more reserved and careful around him. “I must have been interrupting you or something…”

“It’s fine,” Tom answered in a clipped manner, looking back at the lake. “I was just surprised, that’s all.”

He noticed the way she stiffened up with the way he spoke, so he lightly added, “Pudding can wait.”

She looked up at him and smiled at the way he seemed to have changed too. The last time she saw him, he had these beautiful dark curls that fell across his forehead, reminding her that he did play that mischevious Norse God on the big screen. But now his locks were much shorter, with what seemed to be the hair dye slowly fading away, giving his hair a more brownish color. He also barely had any stubble, and he looked thinner, a little bit leaner than what she remembered. But nontheless, whether it’s the stress or other unforeseen circumstances, Vega couldn’t tell if Tom was in a good shape or not. _Well, that’s what happens when you cut contact, little nitwit,_ she told herself silently.

“I’m glad to see you’re doing fine,” she whispered as she looked down and held her hands together in front of her chest.

“Well, I’m not really _all_ that fine,” Tom said, a bit of sarcasm in his tone. But somehow, Vega knew he was telling the truth. “Hectic schedule lately,” he talked in a business-like manner, as if he was talking to his agent. “Project needs me to cut down to at least 20 pounds than my previous weight. Haven’t been having any good sleep lately…” He stopped and then let out a sigh. “Haven’t been having any good sleep in _a year_ …”

Vega found herself nervously fiddling with her pendant, something she realizes she does when she’s worried or anxious. Biting her lower lip, she looked at the man and the way he sadly looked at the afternoon sun shining over the garden and the Le Mertuire lake.

Boldly gathering her wits, she stepped forward and spoke. “I…” she started. “I’m sorry for what happened last year.” She gulped when Tom didn’t reply. “I didn’t really mean to do that, it’s just things turned up and I just couldn’t –“

To her surprise he gently turned to look at her and smiled, slowly shaking his head as if he was asking her to stop apologizing. For some reason, Vega felt her heart sink.

“No worries,” Tom spoke softly. “Just forget about it.”

For a moment, Vega felt as if she was taken aback. She knew that line _all too well._ “But… But that’s my line,” she said in a small voice, as if the old Vega suddenly returned.

Tom turned to look at her and he started to laugh. She squinted and looked as if she was offended. But the way he smiled back, that warm, sunny smile Tom was known for… she knew that she just managed to break into that shell he has been wearing since she saw him that day.

Exhaling a sigh of relief, Vega stepped forward and found herself touching his hand lying on the bridge’s deck. He suddenly turned to her in surprise, not expecting her to be this forward at all, after everything that has happened… but then the warmth of her touch somewhat made him forget about the shock or the frustration, and he just gently allowed his fingers to somewhat enclose against hers.

That was when Tom caught a better view of the ring on Vega’s finger.

Lifting her hand up to get a closer look, the girl raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the ring on her right hand. “So,” Tom said softly, hiding the bitterness in his voice. “You’re getting married soon, aren’t you?”

The girl watched him turn her hand around his, looking at the gleaming black opal, before she found those piercing blue eyes looking directly into her own. Vega just silently nodded in reply. To her surprise, Tom just smiled as he stopped himself from kissing those fingers before he gracefully placed her hand down back on the bridge’s deck. “I wish you all the best, Vega,” he whispered, causing the girl to smile back in gratefulness.

The two remained silent as a soft breeze went through the garden. Both felt completely content with the newfound peace they got from each other.

“Vega,” Tom’s voice suddenly snapped her out of the tranquil stupor she was in, as she turned to the man, her hair gently touching her chin. He had this thoughtful look on his face as he looked at a distance, as a small reflection of disdain seemed to be etched on his face.

“Do you…” he softly whispers. “Do you think we could have…”

The girl opened her mouth, about to urge him to go on.

He suddenly turned to face her, those blue eyes filled with a fire she has never seen before.

“Could we have been –“

The way she turned her head back to look at the water to avoid those passionate eyes that reminded her of nothing but trouble suddenly caused Tom to stop in the middle of his sentence. He suddenly looked down to find her gripping his hand as she closed her eyes, some sort of pain and peace mixed in her small face.

“ _We could have been._ ”

The words that escaped Vega sounded as if they weren’t her own. But Tom could confirm that it definitely came from her own lips. His eyes widened with surprise as he closed his mouth in reply, as he looked away feeling a little bit more forlorn and melancholy than what he used to feel upon hearing her answer.

But then, her words just dawned upon him… and slowly, ever so slowly, a small smile creased out of Tom’s lips.

 

 

**_The End_ **

 

(Or is it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! HOLD UP! BEFORE THE VIOLENT REACTIONS – I would like to let you all know THAT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. A plot has been written for it, and I am fixing the plot map as we speak. By the time I have published this last chapter, I would have a few chapters ready from the sequel for publishing. SO HOLD YOUR HORSES, AND NO, THIS IS NOT THE END OF TOM AND VEGA’S STORY.
> 
>  
> 
> And in order to pacify you a bit further, I am presenting you the playlist that inspired “A Blind Conversation”:  
> 1\. L.O.V.E. / Brown Eyed Girls  
> 2\. Cleansing Cream / Brown Eyed Girls  
> 3\. Say You Don't Want It / One Night Only  
> 4\. I Wanna Be Your Lover / Corinne Bailey Rae  
> 5\. Animal / Neon Lights  
> 6\. Shy That Way / Tristan Prettyman feat. Jason Mraz  
> 7\. Quando Quando Quando / Michael Buble  
> 8\. Brokenhearted / Karmin  
> 9\. Drumming Song / Florence and the Machine  
> 10\. Addicted To Love / Florence and the Machine  
> 11\. Kiss Me (Japanese) / Sixpence None The Richer  
> 12\. Love Song / Adelle  
> 13\. Fire / Babyface feat. Desiree  
> 14\. How To Be A Heartbreaker / Marina and the Diamonds  
> 15\. Lucky / Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat  
> 16\. Carnival / The Cardigans  
> 17\. We Could Be In Love / Lea Salonga and Brad Kane  
> 18\. Bottle It Up / Colbie Caillat  
> 19\. Heart Attack / Demi Lovato  
> 20\. Goodbye Baby / Miss A  
> 21\. Officially Missing You / Tamia  
> 22\. If I Could Write A Book / Harry Connick Jr.  
> 23\. Secrets / One Republic  
> 24\. Miss Independent / Kelly Clarkson  
> 25\. Crush On You / The Jets  
> 26\. Love Story / Katherine McPhee  
> 27\. One Thing / Amerie feat. Eve  
> 28\. Last Farewell / Big Bang  
> 29\. My Man / Davichi  
> 30\. Please Don't Say You Love Me / Gabrielle Aplin  
> 31\. Sway / Bic Runga  
> 32\. U + Me / Dan Black  
> 33\. Chasing Pirates / Norah Jones  
> 34\. All You Wanted / Michelle Branch  
> 35\. Trouble Sleeping / Corinne Bailey Rae  
> 36\. The Good Kind / The Wreckers  
> 37\. Miss Independent / Ne-Yo  
> 38\. Terrified / Katherine McPhee feat. Zachary Levi  
> 39\. Goodbye To You / Michelle Branch  
> 40\. Always Be My Baby / Mariah Carey  
> 41\. Out of Reach / Gabrielle


End file.
